Saviours
by ArinnaVal
Summary: When one man decided to play God, many lives are put in danger. They need a saviours. Will Peter and Claire managed with their plan to stop Nathan, fighting with their own feelings? Will they became a saviours? Start as a CANON.
1. Chapter 1 Operation 'Fugitives'

**My notes: Hi everyone. :) This is my new Pair fic, based on the new Volume of 'Heroes'. May contained spoilers so be careful. Hope you like it. It's pure Paire fic, started as a CANON. I don't know if that would be prmanent, so be warned. Enjoy reading and please review!:)))  
**

_**  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1 Operation 'Fugitives'**_

'Nathan, are you going crazy?' Angela sat on the chair opposite his desk in the Petrelli mansion. 'How long have you planning this?'

Nathan Petrelli, the new US Senator leaned back at his presidential chair. He stared at the picture on the desk. Picture of him, Angela and… Peter. The brother, who betrayed him. He blinked and turned his look to his mother.

'It has to be done, ma!' Nathan said with firm voice. 'Those people are dangerous…'

'Month ago you wanted to have an army of those people!' Angela blinked. 'Now you think that they are dangerous? What changed your plans?'

'You know damn well, _who_ changed them!' Nathan turned his look to the window. 'You send him!'

Angela cleared her throat.

'I had to do that, Nathan! What your father had planed was wrong! You are not God to play with people lives!'

Nathan smiled ironically.

'You sound just like _him_, ma!'

'Stop talking about your brother in third face!' Angela raised her voice a little.

Claire passed by the door exactly in that moment. She stopped and leaned her head on the wall, next to the half open door of Nathan's office. _Him_, meaning Peter. What concerned Peter concerned Claire too.

Three weeks after she had lost her bio mom and almost had killed Sylar, Claire was living in the Petrelli mansion. Her dad, not Nathan (she never thought about him as a father), insisted for her to stay in New York with her bio family and to pick a good college. She had turned 18 last week and it was about time.

Claire agreed and now she lived in the Petrelli mansion with her bio father and grandmother. They were like strangers to her. The only person, who matters something to her in that family was Peter. However, he never showed up in the mansion. Nathan vanish him out of their lives and that was final. He tried to forbid her visits to Peter's apartment, but Claire simply had told him to go to hell.

Peter was a mystery for her. He had changed since the first time she saw him. He still smiled at her and it was obvious that he cared about her very much, but there was some side of him that he never showed. There was some shadow in his eyes, which would not allow her in. He had his powers back. Claire knew that. Angela told her one evening not so long ago. He had saved his brother from the burning building. He had scarified his will to save his brother, but Nathan left him alone.

Now, Peter worked as a paramedic and seemed happy with his new life. Only Claire knew that this it was not true. Yeah, he was happy at some point, but she felt that something missing in his life. Something bothered him. The reason she knew that was simple - Claire loves him. It was hard to admit at the beginning, but finally she had admitted to herself. She was in love in her uncle. She never though about that when he was around her. Peter may read her mind and that only would put the barrier between them, between their friendship. Claire was not so stupid to think that Peter loves her more than just a friend does. No, that was her problem and she had to deal with that.

Claire became Peter's ears in the mansion. Sometimes, she left her window opened for him. He flew over couple of times and they had laughed together, without everyone to know that he actually was there. He picked her on her birthday night to spend some time with her. They flew over New York and Claire laughed all the time in his arms. Peter had looked at her strangely.

'_Are you happy?' he __had asked._

'_I am now!' she had answered and looked him deep in his eyes. _

She had not seen him since that night. They heard each other on the phone couple of times, but that was it. She felt him strangely distracted. As if, he avoided her. Now, staying in the foyer, with ear plastered on the wall of the Nathan's office, Claire knew that something is about to happen. Something that Peter needed know.

'Yeah, yeah… he is your favorite! Forgive me to talking about your puppy like that, ma!' Claire felt a cold shivers went down to her spine of Nathan's voice.

'Stop with that, Nathan!' Angela snapped. 'I love you both! You are my sons.'

'You love him more! Do not deny it! You were devastated when you thought that he is dead! You hated me!'

Short pause, then Claire heard Angela's voice again.

'He has a heart Nathan!'

'I have one too, ma!' now he sounded sarcastically.

'It doesn't look like that now!' she said and Claire felt that she was about to heard something important. 'You planed to chase people with abilities and put them in the facilities! How humane is that?'

'Oh, my God!' Claire put one trembled hand on her mouth. She didn't understand that she had said that out loud.

Angela and Nathan turned their heads to the door where Claire was. She looked at them and shook her head.

'Claire!' Nathan said with blinked eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'You… you are a monster!' she whispered. 'How could you do that? You have ability, your mother and your brother too! I have! Does Peter know about that?'

She already knew the answer, so she didn't surprise when Nathan shook his head.

'He don't need to.' Nathan said. 'Don't tell him!'

'He has to know!' Claire lifted her chin.

'I am your father! You owe me respect!'

'I don't owe you anything!' Claire blinked her eyes. 'Peter saved my life; he cared about me when nobody in this family did. I owe him, not you!' Claire turned around and ran through the door.

Angela turned back to Nathan.

'She's going to tell him!'

Nathan crooked his face.

'Of course, she's going to tell him! He is _her hero_!' Nathan picked up the phone. He waited for a second then said in the receiver. 'Operation _'Fugitives'_ starts now!'

Angela trembled and fell in the chair.

Claire desperately tried to find Peter. He was not at home and she did not know where his job was. She finally decided to call him. It was a game of luck, because his cell almost never was in him. Therefore, her relief was obvious when she heard his voice in the other side of the phone line.

'Hello?' his voice was tired.

'Peter, it's me!' Claire tried to sound calm. She walked on the street among the crowd so Peter probably could not hear her clearly. She walked in one empty ally and stopped there. 'Can you hear me now?'

'Yes, I can!' he answered her. 'What's wrong?'

'Can I see you?' she answered him instead.

'Sure. Where are you?'

'Near by your apartment. I don't know the name of the street exactly…'

'Okay, stay there! I'm coming!' he said and hung up the phone.

Less than a minute, Claire saw him landing next to her. He still was with his paramedic uniform. Obviously, he had bailed from his job for her.

'What's wrong?' Peter asked her. His face was worried.

'Nathan…' slipped out of her mouth. 'Nathan has a plan to put all people with abilities in special facilities!'

Peter still stood away from her. He didn't reach a hand to touch her. That was strange, Claire thought. He never acted like that until now. He always hugged her for hello and goodbye. She froze.

'_Maybe he knew?'_ Claire thought and Peter looked her strangely. _'Peter, stop reading my mind!' _ There it was - the crooked smile Claire missed so much those two weeks came back.

'Back to the point!' Peter finally came close with serious face. 'You actually think that Nathan will put all these people in some kind of a prison?'

Claire shook her head.

'I heard his conversation with Angela this morning!'

Peter froze.

'Mom is in too?'

'I don't know, but Peter… You have to stop him! All these people, they're innocent!' she pleaded.

Peter smiled again. Sad this time.

'You know that I will try, Claire. I'm not so strong as before, but I'll try…'

'I'm going with you!'

'Claire!' Peter frowned.

'I'm going with you!' she said firmly and finally Peter shook his head with agreement.

'Okay, our first move it'll be to understand more details about that.' Peter said and rub his chin.

'How we're going to do that?'

Peter smiled.

'From the source!'

Claire frowned.

'You don't actually think...? No, Peter it is too dangerous!'

Peter didn't answered her. He reached his arms and smiled playfully.

'Pop up here, Claire! We need to fly to some places.'

Claire stood still for a while then jumped in his arms. She felt him shivered when she put her hands over his neck. Peter turned to her and their faces were inch apart. She looked down at his lips; he looked at hers, but then Claire quickly turned at the opposite side. She heard his quiet laugh.

'Up, up and away!' he said and made her laugh too.

Both figures disappeared in the clear sky.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**My notes: Hope you like the previous chapter. I hope this one it turned out to be good too. In this chapter - Peter and Nathan talked about Nathan's plans and about Claire; Peter figure out a plan for saving everyone in the first group; he find something very interestig for someone close to him. Enjoy reading and please review!:))**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2 The Plan**_

Peter left Claire to warned Matt Parkman and despite her resistance; he flew just in the mouth of the lion. Peter landed quietly just in front of the entrance at the Peterlli mansion. Outside he looked calm, but inside his feeling had messed up. Those three weeks was a nightmare for him. On the one side were his new job and his will to live normal life. On the other side, his body struggled again every time he absorbed new power. With that put aside, there was the problem number three. The name of the problem was Claire. Yup, Claire, _his niece_. His beautiful eighteen years old niece. She had messed up his head. For the past year and a half she turned into a beautiful woman and despite his constant internal struggle, Peter could not deny that. However, that was not a problem. The real problem was that Peter could not look at her as his niece. He tried, really tried, but every time she looked at him with her beautiful eyes, and she smiled with that sad little smile, Peter gave up. Claire was very careful in her thoughts when she was around him. Therefore, Peter could not understand what exactly she thought about him.

He coughed nervously. Now it was not a time for this. He had important things to do. Like to stand against his old brother. He fixed up his raincoat and entered in the mansion with bumptious walk.

Peter heard his brother talked on the phone.

'You caught the first group? That is good! Remember, be careful with the girl!' Nathan hung up the phone and lifted his head. Peter just stood there. He looked firm and confident in his own powers.

Nathan nodded at his little brother and walked in front of the desk. They did not see or spoke to each other from the moment when Nathan had left him alone three weeks ago.

'How did you come here, Pete?' he asked.

Peter did not move, just stared at him.

'I flew.'

'You flew? How cocky is that!'

Peter stayed calm. He just blinked a little.

'No cockier than your move!' his voice was firm.

Nathan released one sarcastic smile.

'So, _she _told you…'

Peter barely nodded.

'Yeah, _she_ did.'

'That was quick! You know Peter, sometimes I wonder if there is something more?'

'What do you mean?' Peter blinked again.

'The whole chemistry between you two is just too damn obvious!' Nathan spat the last words. 'You two… aren't normal!'

'You are the one who isn't normal here!' Peter still talked firmly, but he felt a cold shivers went down to his spine. Nathan would never know how close he was to the true. 'So you're just going to round us all up? Get rid of us?' he changed the subject.

Nathan smirked instead of an answer.

'We already have the first group!' he said. _'You never guess who is in there, Peter!' _ Nathan thought.

'Who is in there Nathan?' Peter asked coldly.

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

'You absorbed that power already. That's nice!'

'I absorbed few more; you don't want to see them, trust me!'

'Oh, am I?' Nathan looked very confident and that annoyed Peter.

'Who is on the group, Nathan? If you don't tell me willingly, I'll make you!'

'Don't need Peter!' Nathan raised his hand and smirked. 'Your _precious niece_ is among the others…'

Peter's eyes widened. His confided flew out of the window. Just now he remembered Nathan's words on the phone, he said – _be careful with the girl_! Claire! _His Claire_!

'You are out of your mind!' Peter stepped back subconsciously. 'How could you do that to her? She is your blood, Nathan!'

Nathan shrugged. His eyes, his entire body looked firm.

'She just was at the inappropriate place in the inappropriate moment…'

'Where is she, Nathan?' suddenly Peter stopped moving backwards and let himself to the anger. 'Tell me or I will use force!'

Nathan didn't look scared. He just leaned his head on the one side and look at his little brother with curiosity.

'You really seem to care for her too much!'

'Tell me, Nathan!' Peter spat his last words.

'I can't Peter!' Nathan said quietly. 'The US Government took the command from now on. I just showed them where to look.'

'I warned you!' Peter frowned and tried to read his thoughts. Took him the less time he though he needed.

'_LaGuardia Airport, 11PM.'_ Nathan did not even realized what happened until it was too late.

Peter smiled ironically.

'Thank you!' then he used the speedster power to run out of the room through the opened window. Once he was at the terrace, Peter stopped and turned back at his brother.

'I'm sorry we have to end like this!' he said with sorrow in his eyes and flew away from the mansion.

Until he flew to the LaGuardia Airport, Peter tried to figure out a plan. He needed that one for saving Claire and the others. The only thing he came up is to pretend himself as a prisoner and walked on the plane among the others. So, the plan was ready. He quickly found the prisoner's plane and hid himself behind some bushes.

'C'mon, move along!' Peter heard the guards and turned his look at the entrance of the plane. He grew numb. There was a group of ten people. They had tied up one another with chains. All were dressed at the orange suits and had masks on their faces. On their chests, they held small monitors.

Peter gulped painfully and tried to stay focused. He needed a suit. Then his luck worked again. He saw few boxes not so far away from him. All were full with orange suits. Peter frowned. Nathan was not joking when he said, _'the first group'_. He obviously meant the first of many. Peter closed his eyes for a second, and then he quickly dressed up with one orange suit, put one monitor on his chest and stand behind the last men of the line. Nobody seems to notice that. As nobody, seem to notice that Peter does not have a chain around his ankle. He started to ask himself until when his luck will continue to work.

'C'mon everybody! Sit down!' one guard yelled in the moment they entered in the plane. Peter looked around behind the mask. There were seats from the both sides of the plane. Couple on the one side, couple from the other.

'Hey you, move!' other masked guard pushed him at one seat. Peter barely contained the desire to punch that guy. Now it was not the time. Suddenly he felt weakness and fell on the seat. _Now the luck has gone away_, Peter thought and gulped. He did not predict the fact that he is going to be on the same plane with people with powers. They are too many and he needed time to absorb all. Peter closed his eyes and tried to ignore all the pressure.

'_I was so stupid…'_ he herd one well-known voice in his head. _'I should've listened to him… I_ _should have called him… Now he did not know where I am… Oh, Peter…' _

Peter turned his head on his left side.

'I'm here, Claire…' he whispered.

She did not say a thing, Instead her hand reached for his and their fingers intertwined in strong bond.

'_I don't care if you listen to this, but… I love you Peter!'_ she thought and made him shivered.

'I love you too, Claire…' was his quiet answer and he felt her fingers tightened around his.


	3. Chapter 3 Saviours

**My notes: My next chapter is up now. :D Here you can read - Peter and Claire tried to save the people on the plane; the born of the new Peter; Claire/Peter interaction at the end. Enjoy reading and please review!:)))**

**P.S. I do not own the characters of the show. If I own them, they never be related. ;)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**__** Saviours  
**_

Their hands stayed intertwined for a long time. Even if every one of them had felt that this was wrong, nobody could break that bond. The plane started to get high.

'I need your help, Claire. Tell me about the people here. Someone unstable?' Peter whispered.

'_Here are Tracy, Nathan's former assistant, she create ice with her hands; Mohinder Suresh – super strength; Ando – I don't know his power exactly, but __it's as if he forces the powers of the others. The others are Matt and Daphne. You already have their powers. Hiro Nakamura is also here, but as long as I succeeded to hear, he does not have his power. Your father took it.' _Claire did not talk. She thought, because she felt that in that way, she would be more useful for Peter.

Peter nodded.

'There are a few more people. What can you tell me about the others?' he whispered again.

'_One guy could control the magnetic field, other controlled the weather, but that is far as I know…__ But Peter, everybody were subdued. There was not any other way to bring them here. I recovered faster and maybe that's why I still can use my power.' _

'Okay. Now you have to let go of me.' Peter said softly.

'_I can't…'_ her voice pleaded. _'I am so scared, Peter!' _

'Trust me, Claire!' he said still in that tone. His thumb rubbed hers subconsciously. 'I never let anything bad happens to you!'

'_Peter..., I really mean it what I said earlier…'_

'I know. Me too.' He said and just as Claire began to pull back her hand, some guard noticed them.

'Oh, check it out! We have a love birds here!' his voice was low and scary. But not for Peter. He just needed to think about Claire and all those innocent people who needed him in that plane.

Peter tried to concentrate and clench his fists. The chains that knitted him to Claire frost and he broke them. He was free. Peter reached and took off his mask along with Claire's.

'What the..?' the guard came close and Peter stood up to hit him hard on the face. When he fell down, Peter knelt and took the keys from the chains to everybody.

'Free them!' he yelled at Claire and turned around just in time. Another guard hit him. He leaned for second then stood up and smiled at him.

'Nice try!' he gave enough time for the guard to see how his wound healed up. 'Now, take this!' Peter hit him and the man flew to the other side of the plane.

'Peter! Behind you!' he heard Claire's voice and quickly turned around to punch the next one. He flew next to the other one. Peter smiled at Claire.

'You saved my life again!'

'Any time!' she smiled back.

Just then, the plane started to fall down. Peter looked outside of the window and saw the lightning fury. That surprised him, because the seconds ago, the sky was perfectly clear.

'Did I do this?' he whispered to himself, but his thoughts were interrupting from another plane shake. He tried to grab something to stand still.

'Peter, we need to do something!' Claire yelled, competed with the incredibly louder noise of the plane.

Peter took a quick look around him. He saw the cork-vests hanging down over the seats. He just hoped that they were with parachutes on them.

'Claire, look!' he yelled pointed the vests and she nodded with understanding. The plane shook again. 'Hurry up Claire! We don't have time!'

Claire helped people to put their cork-vests along with Peter.

'Done!' she told him and grabbed his hand to stand still. 'Now you can fly the first of them!'

'What?' he looked at her as if she is going crazy.

'You can save them!' she said and looked him straight at his eyes.

'No!' he snapped.

'No?' Claire was surprised.

'I'm not leaving you here alone!' his voice was firm.

'But Peter, I can survive! I'm indestructible!'

'You never fall from that high, Claire!'

'But Peter…'

'If you don't listen to me, I can make you listen!'

Claire frowned.

'You wouldn't!'

Peter frowned in his turn.

'Try me!'

They had not much time for arguing, because the plane dangerously turned to the one side. Peter opened the door and started to push the people out of the falling plane. He told to everyone what to do and when to release the parachute. He didn't knew from where he knew this, but he knew.

When the last person had pushed out of the plane, Peter grabbed Claire and jumped from the open door along with her. In the mean time, the night sky was clear again. There was no sign of a fury. Its like never happened.

Peter did not fly away. He just hanged in the air and watched how the falling plane touched the ground with big explosion. Then he turned his look on the sky and look around. People with parachutes were all around him. Everybody had succeeded. Peter and Claire had saved them.

Claire… He looked down to see her face. She was still scared from what is happening. His Claire…

'Maybe we should land.' She said catching his look.

'Yeah, we should…' Peter looked deep in her eyes. This time she didn't hide what she felt about him. It was love. Pure love and not in a family way. That was love, which only girl could give to a boy. Or a woman to a man. _Forbidden love_. _Their love._

'Claire, please…' he tried to avoid her eyes, but he did not know for what exactly he pleaded.

Claire gently put one hand on his face and turned it to his. Their faces were once again inches apart.

'I know, Peter…' she said quietly and put her head on his neckline.

Peter gulped painfully and flew again. This time his goal was the earth. When he landed with Claire in his arms, everybody had waited for him. They looked scared and confused. They needed a leader, which Peter never was. He landed softly and released Claire on her feеt. She refused to let him alone and took his elbow.

'Just to know… you became my hero again!' she whispered on his ear and made him smile.

'I would do anything for you Claire, you know that!'

'I know!' she whispered again and both of them went to the group.

'What is going on here?' Matt Parkman was the first who spoke. Daphne walked beside him.

'My brother came up with the plane to put us in special facilities.' Peter answered him.

'Why?' this time was Tracy.

'Because I stopped him for spread the abilities in a whole world and now he want revenge.'

'He wants revenge on you? Why?' Mohinder walked to them.

Peter shook his head.

'He didn't want revenge on me. He wants revenge for the name of our father. Nathan wants to prove that he was right and at the same time, he wants to control the things.'

'What we can do about it?' Hiro and Ando joined to the group.

Peter felt the slow move of Claire's thumb on his arm and looked her. She smiled at him. She trusted him to do the right thing.

'We could try to save as many as we could.' Peter answered and looked again the group that surrounded him and Claire. 'But for now we should hide.'

'And became fugitives?' one young boy said and frowned. The clear night sky covered with clouds immediately.

Peter smiled.

'So you are the weather guy…'

The boy smiled and the sky became clear again.

'Yup, that's me. I am Jason. Nice to meet you!' Then turned serious again. 'Where can we hide? They know all of our addresses.'

Peter reached with his free hand and run fingers through his messy hair.

'We'll try to stay under the radar.'

'The old suburbs.' Hiro said and looked at them. 'I know few places, where we could stay hidden.'

'Are you sure?'

Hiro smirked.

'Trust me, Peterlli san, when you are in America without any documents, you learn few things!'

'Okay.' Pete smiled. 'Took everybody, who wants to go with you. Everybody else could take a risk at their own heads.' He raised his voice. 'Everybody who wants to help for freeing people like you, have to go with that man!' Peter pointed Hiro. 'His name is Hiro Nakamura. He is from Japan, but he had lived long enough here to know where we have to hide.' Hiro nodded. 'Everyone who wants to go is free to do that. Nobody would stop you, but you should know that you're dealing with the US Government!'

'And who are you?' Jason asked.

Peter smiled at the boy.

'My name is Peter Petrelli and I'm here to help you!'

'What can you do?' Jason asked. 'I know that now it's not the time for that, but you obviously know a lot about us and we don't know you at all.'

'I can do what you can do.' Peter said smiling. He concentrate and suddenly one cloud hide the full moon at the sky. Seconds later the there was no sign of it.

'You can control the weather?' the boy lifted his eyebrows.

Suddenly Claire laughed. She didn't know why exactly, but the expression on the boy's face wasn't impressed at all. Only if he knew… Peter looked at her strangely. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed her and lifted them few inches of the ground. When they landed again, Claire took her breath and Peter smiled at the boy.

'I can do few more things than that, but you're right. Now it's not the time!'

Almost everybody followed Hiro and Ando in the old suburbs.

'You coming, Peter?' Ando looked him.

'Just give me a minute.' Peter said and Ando nodded.

Peter and Claire had left alone. There was an awkward silence.

'I know what you're meant on the plane, Claire.' Peter was the first, who spoke.

'I was sincere Peter…' Claire had tired to pretend. She was in love with him and that was the simple true.

Peter took a deep breath then said quietly.

'I'm also tired of lies, Claire!' he had read her thoughts. His hand lifted and put one golden curl behind her ear. It was obvious that he suffered every word. 'But this, _us_… it was not meant to be. It would make us to suffer even more.' His hand slipped on her cheek in slow caress and Claire closed her eyes. 'You are free to have anyone who you want…' it hurts him to say the last words, but he needed to say that. She needed to live her life.

Claire opened her eyes and looked him in a way that hurts him even more.

'I know who I want.' She said and leaned her head on his hand.

'We can't have that, Claire!' but Peter did not pulled back his hand.

'Yes, we can and I'll wait for you…'

'Claire…'

'I'll wait…' she lifted and kissed him at the edge of his mouth. Peter closed his eyes and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4 The old suburbs

**My notes: Whoa! Sorry, but I have to say that! You're really making me happy with your reviews. Glad you like that story, so I keep going. :) Here you can read - interaction between our heroes; Peter and Claire secret are revealed from one hero. Who is it? Read and you'll see. ;) Enjoy reading and please review!_  


* * *

Chapter 4 The old suburbs_**

It turned out that the old suburbs wasn't so far from the place they were. The small group of ten people followed the shadows of the night and walked after small Japanese man. Hiro leaded them to one abandoned hostel. He stopped in front of the building and turned to Peter.

'That's it.' He said, but then he frowned. 'We need some clear sheets though and some food…'

Daphne smirked.

'Allow me!' she turned in speedster power and disappeared of their eyes.

Peter smiled after her and looked Matt.

'I think you're going to have a problem with her! Too fast I think!'

Matt crooked his face, but then smiled too.

'I already have, but what can I tell you man, I love her!' he shrugged.

Peter's smile faded and he looked at Claire, before to turn around to Hiro. Claire caught that look; she also felt the sadness in it. She knew that sadness. She had lived with it year and a half; from the moment she had understood that Peter is her uncle. That broke her heart into thousand pieces.

'Hey, how are ya?' Claire heard Jason's voice and turned her look away from Peter. She tried to smile.

'I'm still shaking.' Claire said honestly.

'It was pretty scary up there, don't you think?' Jason smiled at her and Claire leaned her head in one side.

Jason would've been pretty and even good looking for Claire. He was a year or two older than her age. He had beautiful blue eyes and probably he hadn't lack of girls around him. Clearly, Jason liked her. Claire was girl, she knew those things. She would've liked him if it wasn't... Her look jumped to Peter. He still was talking with Hiro. Nobody could compare with Peter._ Her Peter_...

'So?' Jason repeated.

'Excuse me?' Claire understood that Jason still waited for an answer.

'It was scary up there.' He repeated.

'Oh… um… I don't think so.' Claire shrugged and remembered the Homecoming game and the night with the big explosion. 'I've been through such things before. It's not a big deal…'

'You a very brave girl, Claire!' Jason looked her with admiration and Claire laughed. The boy clearly wanted to impress her.

Peter turned his head with the speed of lightning in that sound. He saw Claire talking with the weather guy. Peter couldn't help it but frown. Yeah, he had told her to try having boyfriends, but he never put that bad feeling in his calculates.

'Hey, Peter!' Hiro called him and he turned again to the Japanese guy.

'Sorry!' he murmured, but he continued to watch Claire, _his Claire_, with the corner of his eyes.

Matt looked from Peter to Claire. He frowned and kept his look on Claire. Peter could block his mind reading, but Claire couldn't. Although, he had succeeded to caught something from Peter's thoughts.

'How old are you?' meanwhile Jason had asked Claire.

Claire put one golden curl behind her ear.

'I just turned eighteen. How about you?'

'Nineteen, three months ago, so…'

Claire felt one hand grabbing her elbow.

'Excuse me, but I have to interrupt!' Claire heard Matt's voice and looked him with surprise. 'I don't think that our Jason would be perfectly healthy and in one piece after few seconds if you don't cut that conversation right now!' he whispered at her ear and nodded at Peter.

Claire had confused. She followed Matt's eyes and saw Peter's frowning face. He didn't look at them, but still his jaw was strangely clenched.

Claire released one smile to Jason.

'Excuse me…' she said and turned to Matt. Both walk away from the boy, who clearly was disappointed.

'Can you please tell me, what are you two doing?' Matt frowned against her.

Claire lifted her jaw with stubbornness.

'Nothing!'

'Nothing? You should've seen Peter's face just a second ago. If he had the ability to kill with his eyes, the poor boy would've been dead and buried already!'

'Who are you to judge?' Claire blinked her eyes, although she felt good about Peter's reaction. She never thought that she might seen him jealous.

'Stop thinking and I will stop judging!' Matt snapped. 'Claire that's wrong! You are relatives!'

'It's nothing happened… _yet_!'

Matt rolled his eyes.

'Exactly that _'yet'_ concerned me!'

'Don't put your nose in here and you'll be fine!' Claire snapped a little ruder, than it had to and turned back on him.

Matt couldn't continue the conversation, because Daphne came back with two packages in each hand.

'Someone to help me!' she screamed and Matt rushed through her along with Ando and Tracy.

Hiro turned his look away from Peter and stepped in front of everybody

'Peter and I just talked and we agreed that for our safety, we should be two people in the room. I know that most of us know each other, so it shouldn't be a problem to share one room. Most of the rooms are with one bed… for two people.' Hiro coughed nervously. 'It looks like this was a public house before.'

Almost everybody laughed and that released the pressure for awhile. Even Hiro smiled.

'Okay!' he said. 'The rooms are on the second floor and I suggest you to enter already. Our friend Walter san, here…' Hiro hit on the shoulder one dark hared man in his middle ages, standing close to him. '… scanned the building and everything is clear. The electricity works, so…' Hiro turned to Peter who coughed on his turn.

'You can take the clear sheets and towels from Daphne and I suggest you to relax that night! C'mon!' Peter waved with hand and everybody entered inside. Claire lagged behind to enter with Peter. Sadly for her Jason and Matt also lagged.

Jason smiled.

'Do you want to share the room with me?' he asked and Claire froze. Her look jumped on Peter for a moment. 'We are in the same age and I think…'

Peter gulped in desperate wish to contain the jealousy. He has no rights to feel that way. No rights! That didn't mean that he didn't want that guy to drop dead, though! Jason and Claire in one room!? Yeah, sure…

'_Maybe I would convince her to share the bed with me… She is so hot!'_ Peter read his thoughts and suddenly his entire healthy mind flew out of the window. He blinked his eyes dangerously. The weather guy was a dead man!

Luckily for him, Matt also was there and also had read the boy's thoughts. He quickly intervened to save the boy's life.

'Nice invitation, but I think that Claire would feel more comfortable with her… _cousin_ over here!' he looked at Peter and saw how the pressure slowly released him and now he looked surprised.

'Oh…' Jason clearly looked disappointment. 'Okay then!' he tried so smile. 'We'll see you inside.' He nodded and entered in the hostel.

'_Cousin?_' Peter lifted his eyebrows.

'Well, you're definitely not looking at her as an uncle!' Matt murmured under his nose before he entered too.

Peter and Claire had left alone once again.

'He wants you!' Peter finally said without looking at her.

'Who, Jason?' Claire came closer to him and he gave her a look. 'I could tell!' she shrugged.

'And that aren't bothering you?' Peter lifted his eyebrows.

'Nope! I know that sort of guys!' Claire said with sadness. 'I had bad experience with one of them!'

'You've got my interest!' he said with flat voice.

Claire shrugged again.

'It's nothing! Few nights before the Homecoming, one boy at my school tried to rape me!'

'Nothing!' Peter almost jumped. 'You called that nothing?'

'Peter, relax!' she put one calming hand over his. 'It was long ago and I give him what he deserves! I crash him with his car. Last time I saw him, he was at wheelchair!'

'That's good…' Peter said, although he didn't know how crashing someone was good.

'I told you this just to know that I know what the guys like Jason thinks of me. Don't worry!'

Peter nodded and watched her entering in the hostel.

'Don't you know, Claire? I'm always worrying!' he whispered in the darkness and followed her inside.

Everybody split themselves in couples. As Matt said to Jason, Claire took one room with Peter.

'_Be careful what you're doing!'_ Matt sent a warning thought to Peter.

The young men looked at him strangely.

'_I'm always careful with her!'_ Peter answered.

Claire was blind for everything what happened around her at that moment. She had to share one room with Peter and that brought a smile on her face. She took clean sheets from Daphne and some food from Tracy and climbed upstairs to their room. _Their room_! Claire smirked. How good it would be if the bed was one.

Claire opened the door and her smile widened.

'Thank you, Hiro!' she said and almost jumped from excitement. The bed indeed was one. One not so big bed, but enough for two.

Claire turned on the lights and look around the room. It wasn't big. There was one table and one chair near to the single window, which looked at the street. Bathroom was also squalid. One sink, broken mirror, shower and a toilet. The only good thing was that the toilet was clean.

Claire walked out from the bathroom and started to spread the sheets on the bed. Peter entered, just when she had finished. Claire saw his first look at the bed. Then his eyes jumped to her.

'I'll sleep on the chair…' he said and closed the door behind him.

Claire blinked.

'I'll sleep better if you are on the bed, beside me!' she said.

Peter frowned.

'That's really not good idea, Claire…'

'Don't worry!' she said and lay down on the bed, wearing only one giant t-shirt, taken from Daphne along with the sheet. It turned out that she had 'bought' some clean clothes along with the sheets. 'I wouldn't do anything that you don't want!'

'Claire…' Peter tried once again.

'Lay down Peter! It's late and I want to sleep already!' Claire tried her voice to sound firm, although she already knew that she had won.

Peter inhaled and finally gave up. He turned off the lights, put his clothes on the chair, left only one shirt and his pants on him and lay on the other side of the bed.

'Good night, Peter!' Claire whispered and turned into him.

'Good night, Claire!' he whispered back and for his surprise the dream came quickly.

Claire stood awake for awhile. Enough to reach her hand and fixed his bangs behind his ear. They had started to grow again and that liked her. Now he looked more like her old Peter. Peter, who had saved her in the night of the Homecoming. The same Peter she fell in love with. _Her Peter_.


	5. Chapter 5 Observation

**My notes: Did you like the jealous Peter? :D I did and I hope we'll see him in that light eventually. :D In this chapter - Nathan understood about the plane crash; he remembered the beginning of the Peter and Claire; Peter and Claire have an interesting morning. Enjoy reading and please review! :)**

**  
**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5 Observation**_

_The Petrelli mansion, NY_

Nathan stared the raising sun outside the window of his office. He didn't sleep that night. They called him to confirm the failure of the first transfer. In a matter of fact, Nathan expected that. When Peter got involved in something, things always turned up messy. From the moment when he got back his powers, Peter became unpredictable.

Past three weeks had passed calmly for Nathan. He knew that his little brother tried to turn back into his normal life. He knew about his knew job. Peter always had wanted to help people. Like their mother told him earlier, he had a heart. But Peter also had one weakness, Nathan smiled. Every hero had a weakness and every time that was a woman. Peter wasn't so different. And Nathan, being a politician, knew how to use people's weaknesses.

There was the part where Nathan felt conflicted. Ironically, the woman in Peter's life was Claire. His biological daughter. Strange really, but Nathan felt only possession feelings for her, not fatherly ones. He didn't know her until now. He had missed eighteen years of her life. Again strangely, but Peter was the one who brought her in their lives. Peter was the one who saved her in Texas. Of course, he didn't know that he had to save his niece, but he was obsessed by her even before he met her. When they finally met, they had connected almost immediately. Was that love? Nathan refused to believe then. But he saw her reaction when Peter had lay motionless on the couch of their living room. Everybody thought that he was dead. Claire was devastated.

'_I just want to see him! I came all this way!'_ She had stared at Peter's body with such sadness in her eyes. And she knew him less than a month. That was the first time, Nathan saw his daughter. Crying for his brother.

They had let her to sit for awhile beside Peter and she had brought him back to live. Nathan and Angela couldn't believe that when they had heard the sound of Peter's cough. Nathan had blinked with his eyes and came close just in time to hear Peter's voice.

'_You saved my life!'_ he had said to Claire and she had leaned her head in one side smiled through her tears.

'_I guess we're even!'_ was her answer. Then Peter had reached his hand in slow caress on her face. Claire had closed her eyes.

Nathan knew that in that moment, Claire had understood that Peter is her uncle. Peter was the one that didn't know that. But she looked that she didn't care.

When Peter actually got the news of being a relative with Claire, Nathan saw the pain in his brother's eyes. Of course, he had tried to hide it, but Nathan knew him well. Peter had continued to act normally, even he had put some distance between him and Claire. She looked hurt. She was in pain and then Nathan began to wonder is there something more between them. He felt strong bond, which nobody could destroy it.

Nathan had seen the tears in Claire's eyes, when he had landed in attempt to stop his brother to blow up. They looked at each others eyes. Peter had pleaded her to pull the trigger and to save the city, to kill him. Claire hand, with the gun on it, had shaken. She was in tears and fought with herself, because she couldn't kill him. Nathan stopped that and saved the day. He had flown with Peter and his brother had blown up in the sky.

When everybody though that Peter had died that night, Claire had left with her family to live in Costa Verde. Nathan knew that she had tried to begin new life, but she had failed. Claire had called him and she almost had revealed her true feelings about Peter in one simple sentence. _'… I missed him too…'_ She almost sobbed in the phone, needed for someone to comfort her. Nathan knew that he wasn't that one. She needed Peter.

Next time Nathan had seen Claire was with bare chest Peter. He had seen the intimacy in the whole scene, when they still didn't notice him. He saw the loving tender of Claire, gently cleaning him from the blood and tried to comfort him. Nathan felt like a voyeur. When Claire had seen him and Tracy she had jumped from Peter and to hug, trying to conceal all that. Then she had stood behind Peter. All her pose had screamed protection. She protected her hero.

Nathan rubbed his chin and leaned more comfortable in his chair. He didn't surprise when Claire had stood against his will not to seeing Peter after they had walked on the separated ways. She had looked him straight at the eyes and spat.

'_If you think that I won't see him, you are crazy!'_

'_You live under my roof and you going to listen!'_ Nathan had frowned.

'_You can go to hell!'_ she had said with flat voice. _'I'm going to see him, no matter what you think!'_ then she had slammed the door behind her.

Then Nathan understood the simple truth that if someone would dare to stand between Peter and Claire always would end up loosing. They had strong bond. He didn't surprise when Claire had declared her support for Peter. Now she was on his side. She was with him. They were together somewhere.

Phone ringed. Nathan picked up the receiver.

'The man from the plane is here, senator.' He heard the voice of the guard.

'Let him in.' Nathan answered and closed the phone.

Minute later, one of the guards of the plane entered in the room. He was the only one who had survived.

'Did you carry the disk?' Nathan said with firm voice. There wasn't the time for hello or the unnecessary politeness.

The man nodded and handed him one CD. Nathan released him with one simple nod and he walked out.

The newest senator put the disk on his laptop and started to watch the first and the last minutes from the inside of the plane. Fortunately, the camera had focused on the only two motion figures in there. Man and a woman. Peter and Claire. Nathan knows that could've been only them. Everybody was subdued, and they are the only two who would've recovered faster. He saw the almost unnoticeable move of Peter's head into Claire. Then… he saw their fingers intertwined.

Nathan frowned.

'I was right! You two aren't normal!' he said angrily in empty room.

The record continued with Peter's release. Nathan saw how his chains got frost and how he broke them. Then he reached and freed Claire. He saw how they helped to the others of the plane, their little argue and the refuse of Peter to let her alone. Nathan didn't hear the actual words, but the gestures revealed them.

The record stopped when the plane crashed.

Nathan slammed fist on the desk.

'Damn you, Peter!' he screamed. 'I swear! I'm going to make you pay for that, little brother!' he grabbed the phone and dialed some number.

_The old suburbs, NY_

Claire was the one who had slept first and was the one who woken up first. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Peter lying peacefully on the other side of the bed. He wasn't so far away. Then Claire felt one pleasant weight on her waist. She slipped down her look and saw Peter's hand over her. Claire smiled softly and turned her eyes on his face. Peter tried to protect her even in his dream. Claire knew that otherwise, he didn't allow himself to show so deep feelings like this.

She put one of her hands under her face and continued to observe him. He had slept on his stomach and his back was almost naked. The blanked covered him just from the middle of his back 'till his feet. His bangs had felt on the pillow and he had turned his face into her. Claire smiled again. Peter looked like a boy now. Despite the fact that he carried the earth on his shoulders right now, when he sleeps, he still looked like a boy.

Peter inhaled deeply in his dream, but didn't move so Claire had the opportunity to watch him little more. _The man she loved… Her world… Her love… Her Peter… Her uncle!_

Claire frowned at the last word. Why she couldn't feel him like her family member? She knew what the world could've said about their feelings. There was already the word about that – _incest_. Claire shivered subconsciously. Why doesn't everybody just go to hell? People have no right to tell them what to feel!

In that moment Peter slowly opened his eyes and Claire kept his breath. The green in them was so deep and beautiful.

'_I love you!'_ she couldn't stop that thought.

Claire saw his sleepy smile. He had read her mind, but his consciousness still didn't work in full speed, because he had left his hand on her waist. Five minutes later Peter was fully in his mind. She saw his look at his hand over her waist and how quickly he pulled up. Claire felt emptiness, but tried to smile.

'Good morning!' she said stared at his confused face.

'Good morning…' he released one crooked smile and stood up from the bed stretching his back. 'Did you sleep well?' Peter turned back on her and entered in the bathroom.

'Surprisingly good…' Claire stared at his good formed back and released one dreamy sigh. She didn't care if he had read his mind. Not anymore.

Claire heard the sound of the shower in the bathroom. He was under the shower. What if she joined him? She didn't care of his mind reading again. Claire didn't want to have any secrets from him. _How can you have a secret from the man who you love?_

'Stop it, Claire!' she heard him from the bathroom. Claire stood up from the bed and walked to the half open door. She leaned her head on the door-frame and gently put the door until it didn't open entirely.

Peter just had stepped out from the shower. He had one towel over his thighs. His hair was still wet and Claire liked her lips and blinked. That was the first time she felt the lust. The passionately desire to have someone. She bit her lip and stared at him.

Peter snapped his head with shock He frowned against her.

'I told you to stop with these thoughts!'

Claire raised her eyebrows. Strangely, but he didn't tell her to go away. She felt her strangely confident in herself. Claire walked to him slowly.

'Why, you're scared?' she stopped and lifted on her tiptoes with hands leaned on his bare chest. Their faces were so close that she inhaled his breath.

Peter couldn't resist but to stare in her lips. The whole situation was so unreal, but then someone knocked on the door and he jumped back.

'Yeah?' his voice sounded throaty from desire and he saw Claire's smile.

'It's time to wake up! Hiro is waiting us downstairs!' it was Matt.

'We're coming!' Peter yelled back and carefully went out from the bathroom.

'_You give it up to me, Peter! Sooner or later! I can wait!'_ He heard Claire's thoughts and couldn't help but turned his head back at the door. She smiled at him with knowing smile and Peter quickly closed the door of the bathroom behind his back.

'Damn it Claire!' he said at himself. 'You don't make this easy!'

Suddenly the door opened and he saw her face.

'Because I don't want to!' she closed the door again. With joyful laugh this time.

Peter sat on the bed and began to wander who was that woman and what happened with his Claire. She was so confident in her feminine right now and damn it she was right.

'Pulled together, Peter!' he snapped at himself and started to get dress with the clothes that Daphne also had 'bought' yesterday.

'Give me the towel Peter!' He heard her voice and gulped painfully desperately tried to vanish the thoughts of her naked body under the shower.

'I'm going straight to the hell…' he murmured under his nose and tried to pass her the towel through the half open door.

'Could you enter please? I can't reach it!'

'Claire, stop with these wicked games already!' Peter almost pleaded, but entered with closed eyes.

'I'll stop, when you'll give up! You may open your eyes already!'

So he did and was mesmerized by her. The small towel only gave him the hint of hers smooth forms and he almost gave up.

'Peter! We're waiting!' Matt called him again and he literally ran out of the small bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mission

**My notes: Really thanks for your wonderful reviews. I'm a little Paire addict now, so I'm a little faster with the updates. Hope that you don't mind. :D In this chapter - Matt read something very interesting in Peter's mind; Peter get his first mission. Enjoy reading and please review! :)))**

_**

* * *

Chapter 6**__** The Mission**_

_The old suburbs__, NY_

'Peter!' Matt continued to knock on the door.

'We're coming in… ' Peter turned around to see fully dressed Claire with questioning look. She just dried her hair with the towel. '… 5 minutes!' he finished.

The knocking stopped, but Peter did not hear Matt's steps. Knowing smile appeared on his face. Matt was outside, _waiting_ for them.

'I'm ready!' Claire finally said and Peter turned to her, just when she started to dry his hair. 'You are all wet!'

Peter did not move. He just waited, trying to convince himself that he actually did not enjoy from the touching of her fingers in his hair.

'Done!' Claire said and threw the towel on the bed. Just when Peter though that his torture ended… 'Now let me fix those bangs…' she buried fingers in his hair.

Peter gulped painfully and she saw that. He had read that in her smile.

'Peter…' her fingers slipped on his face.

Matt slammed the door.

'Waiting is over!'

Claire did not move. Peter was the one who stepped back and waited for her to walk. Before she walked out, Claire gave him one tender look.

'We haven't finished!' she murmured and went out, leaving Peter with Matt.

'What the hell are you two doing here?' Matt said straight. 'I thought you said that you'll be careful with her!'

'_I am_ being careful!' Peter said through his clenched teeth and passed Matt, who followed him in the hallway.

'But..?'

Peter stopped and turned to his friend angrily.

'Why don't you ask me straight whether or not we had slept together last night?'

'Peter!' Matt said warningly.

'Matt, enough already!' Peter higher his voice. 'We did not do anything wrong! And you're not my father by the way!'

Matt lifted one eyebrow.

'She wants you!' he said.

'I know!' Peter lowered his voice once again.

'What could you do about that? You know that you can influence on her…'

'No!' Peter snapped.

'Why not?' Matt gave him strange look.

'Because… because… she can heal fast and that is mean…' Peter tried to explain.

'Or maybe the real reason is that you want her too?' Matt talked with calming voice.

Peter silenced for moment and leaned his head down.

'I… We…' he did not finish and Matt read his thoughts.

'You love each other? Peter…'

Peter did not say anything. He just turned his back on Matt and almost ran down through the stairs. He did not need someone to tell him how wrong all this was. He didn't…

Peter felt strange sadness, but when he walked into the little dining-room of the hostel, his face didn't express anything. His eyes were empty. Matt followed him and both of them went to Hiro, who was waiting for them in one table.

Peter passed beside Claire and did not even look at her. Nevertheless, she felt that something was not right with him. Her head rose from the coffee and her eyes followed him to Hiro. Strangely, she had become highly sensitive about him. She could not read his thoughts, but she could read his emotions. He was sad. He felt pain. Claire felt the need to ran to him and hug him tight. She wanted to take his pain away.

'Be patient…' Daphne's voice scared her and she almost jumped from the chair.

'What?' Claire quickly looked at her cup of coffee. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' She mumbled and gulped from the hot drink.

Daphne smiled softly and squeezed her arm gently.

'Matt told me about Peter and you. And if you're trying to hide your feelings, don't look at him like that.'

'How am I looking?' Claire looked at the young woman next to her.

'Like woman in love…' Daphne whispered in her ear.

'Am I so obvious?' Claire smiled with sadness.

Daphne smiled her back and nodded at Peter's direction.

'Not only you!'

Claire turned into him and saw his eyes stared at her. Hiro just explained him something, but Peter had stared at her. He quickly turned back at Hiro, but not quick enough. Claire had seen the pain she had felt earlier. She gulped slowly from her coffee and turned back to Daphne.

'He is my…'

'Uncle?' Tracy sat at her other side and Claire looked at her strangely.

Tracy seemed change from the last time Claire had seen her. Three weeks ago, Tracy had cold and flat expression on her face. Now she looked more like a human. She had changed her cozy long hair with long ponytail. Moreover, she smiled with understanding right now.

'You didn't look like uncle and niece last time I saw you two.' She continued.

'But we are!' Claire released one sad smile.

'You love each other!' Tracy insisted.

'How did you know that?'

Tracy smiled and leaned back at her chair.

'Oh, please! It is obvious! Even Nathan noticed that something is not quite right between you and Peter!'

'Nathan?' Claire said stressed.

Tracy nodded.

'He told me that he never had seen his brother so infatuated by someone, before you. Of course, he thought that this was just his imagination.' Tracy shrugged.

Claire felt strange relief with that statement. Peter truly loved her; even he had told her that they would not be together.

'He's looking at you again!' Daphne smiled over her coffee.

Claire shook her head.

'He said that we never…'

Tracy smirked.

'Never say never, Claire!'

'What?'

'I'm just saying that… You are a woman and…'

Claire raised her eyebrows.

'You suggesting me to seduce my…'

'… Peter!' Daphne intervened. 'Don't say the other word! It's too ugly and it doesn't fit with you two!' Daphne interrupted her.

'Why you are so liberal?' Claire looked her surprised.

'Ten years in France could change your mind!' Daphne laughed. 'Trust me, he couldn't resist you forever!'

'Hope you're right…' Claire released one sigh.

Peter looked at her with pain in his heart. To have her so close and so far at the same time was too confusing for his mind. When he woke up this morning and he had heard her simple, _'I love you'_ in his head, he had thought that this was the perfect start for the day. Then the reality had hid him. She still was his…

'Peter, did you listen at all?' Hiro started to get annoying.

'Yeah, I'm listening! We have to get Molly. I understood that.' Peter nodded. 'The only problem is that we don't know were she is.'

'Your mother knows.' Mohinder came close.

'Are you sure?' Peter turned into Indian doctor.

Mohinder nodded.

'Considering the fact that your brother still didn't find us, makes me think that she didn't told him where she is.'

Peter rubbed his chin then looked at Hiro.

'I'll go get her!'

'Who, Molly?'

'No, my mother!'

'Careful Peter! That might be a trap!' Mohinder looked him warningly.

Peter released one sigh, but he already knew what he had to do.

'I'll go bring her here!'

Jason and Walter came close to the men group.

'We might help!' the young boy said. He looked eager to do that, but Peter shook his head.

'It's too dangerous!' he said.

'What is too dangerous?' Claire asked. She, Tracy and Daphne was also there.

Peter blinked with his eyes. He already knew her reaction.

'I have to go and pick up my mother!' he answered. 'She had valuable information which…'

'No!' Claire had clenched her jaw. She was furious. How he could be so reckless!

'Claire I have to go!' Peter tried to stay calm.

'You've said that this is too dangerous…' she still looked furious, but he saw the tears of fear in her eyes and grabbed her at the arm. They didn't need to see her like that.

'Excuse us!' Peter nodded at the others and he and Claire walked at the other side of the room.

'Please don't go!' she whispered, watching him straight at the eyes.

'I have to!' his voice was firm, but soft at the same time. It was killing him to saw the tears in her eyes, but he knew that he had to do that.

'To go to the mansion, all alone, Peter… It's really dangerous! If something…'

Peter put his finger on her lips to stopped her finished that sentence. Then he gently slipped his hand on her face and wiped out her tears. That brought them the memory of what had happened not so long ago. Before Peter had blown up. Claire had told him that she had felt special from the moment she had seen him. Peter had smiled and wiped her tears with the same tenderness like now. He had told her that he felt in the same way…

'I have to go, Claire!' he whispered and she finally nodded.

'Be careful!' her eyes pleaded him.

Then Peter did something that he never thought he did. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead, then hugged her tightly. He felt her hands slipped over his waist and hugged him too.

In the other side of the room, everybody watched them. Jason murmured.

'Are they _cousins_ or are they _lovers_?'

Mad frowned.

'I don't know exactly…' he felt the soft hand of Daphne in his and looked at her.

'Leave them alone, Matt!' she smiled.

'But…'

'Trust me!' she said and everybody turned their eyes at the hugging couple.

_The Petrelli mansion,__ NY, later that day_

Nathan Petrelli crossed his office nervously. There wasn't a sign from his previous calmness. His brother had ruined everything… as usual. Peter could be really annoying some times. Nathan sighed and went to the kitchen for the glass of water. When he crossed again hallway, the house was strangely quiet. Nathan blinked with his eyes. Something had happened here. He quickly ran into his office and saw his own chair rolling back to him… with Peter on it.

'What..?' Nathan was shocked.

Peter smirked at his expression. He looked so self confident right now. His elbows had leaned on the elbow-rests and his fingers had crossed in front of his chest. Peter looked his brother straight at the eyes. His all pose screamed calming. He raised his eyebrows ironically.

'What am I doing here or what happened to your guards?'

'Both.' Nathan slowly walked in the room and stand in front of his desk.

Peter leaned his head and narrowed his eyes before to answer Nathan. Strangely, but exactly in that moment, he reminded him at his future self. Of course, Peter didn't have the scar, but whole of his behavior was almost the same.

'Your guards are… Let's just say that they are not dead. Some of them missing. Some of them had lain on the ground in front of your mansion last time I saw them.'

'Is this… Are you from the Future?' Nathan felt obligated to ask. This Peter wasn't acting like his younger brother.

Peter released one sarcastic smile.

'Oh, no! I'm very _present_! Why?'

'You don't acting like yourself!'

Peter's smile faded and his eyes narrowed again.

'You either!'

'Why did you come here?' Nathan asked after short break.

Peter pushed himself from the chair and stood up behind Nathan's desk with hands on it.

'Where is our mother, Nathan?'

'Ma?' Nathan lifted his eyebrows. 'You came because of her? Why?'

Peter smiled ironically. His white teeth shined against his older brother.

'C'mon Nathan! We both know that I'm not going to tell you! If you're trying to gain time until the Special Forces come here to save you, you're just loosing your time. I cut the wires, before to come in to the house. Nobody can hear you!'

Nathan slipped his hand on his pocket. Maybe if he just dialed… But Peter continued to smile.

'Did I tell you that I met the guy who can control the wireless space?'

Nathan slipped his hand out of his pocket and narrowed his eyes.

'Did you plan to kill me?'

'Not… yet!' The short break that Peter made was on porpoise and Nathan knew that. His little brother could kill him at any time _if _he wanted.

'Where is our mother?' Peter repeated the question and frowned. One lightning cut through the sky and suddenly the rain began to pour.

'She is on the walk.' Nathan said after another short break.

'Don't lie to me, Nathan!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm telling you the true! She is not prisoner here!'

'So she is in this also?' Peter walked to his brother and stand in front of him.

'She chose her side!' Nathan said with firm voice.

Peter just leaned his head at one side and examined his brother's face.

'You hide something…' he said with strange voice. 'I don't have enough time now, but soon I'll find out! I have to go now!' Peter turned around and walked to the door.

'You have to go to _her_?' Nathan's words stopped him immediately.

'Yes, I have to go to _her_!' Peter's voice was low and he didn't turn back.

'So, Claire is _with you_ now!' Nathan's voice also was low.

'She is_ with me_ and be careful what would be your next word, brother!' Peter finally turned to his brother.

'I saw the record from the plane and you two…'

'Good bye, Nathan!' Peter smiled, turned into speedster power and ran out from the mansion.

_Somewhere Downtown Manhattan__, NY _

Angela walked under the pouring rain. She had bailed her chauffeur, needed some time alone. Se needed to think a little. Then out of the nowhere came the spilled rain. She cursed her lack of luck and continued to walk among the rushing people on the street.

'Hi, mom!'

Angela turned around frightened, but then her face relaxed.

'Peter!'

'We need to talk!' he said with serious face and dragged her in one empty street. They stopped under one penthouse. 'I need you to tell me where is Molly Walker!'

Angela raised her eyebrows.

'Why would I do that?'

'Because I need to know!' Peter frowned. 'I know that you didn't tell Nathan about her. Probably you still have a little piece of mind in your head! So tell me, where is she?'

'I can't tell you Peter!' but she smiled and Peter heard in his head. _'Paris, France. Daphne's old apartment.'_

Peter nodded. He understood that she had done that with purpose. Somebody probably had followed her and she didn't want to share that information in public.

'Come with me, mom!' Peter looked her with insistence. 'I can take care for you!'

'I can't and it's not because I don't want to. Soon you'll find out why!' she insisted too with firm voice.

'Mom…'

'Go, Peter!'

'But…'

'Go!'

Peter finally nodded and stepped back. Then he jumped and flew out in the sky. Angela released one knowing smile. Soon he will find out that everything what was happening had a purpose.

_The old suburbs, NY _

Claire crossed nervously the small dining-room. Her eyes jumped at the windows in every five minutes. It was late already and Peter had missing almost all day. She felt one strong hand grabbed her elbow and stopped her on one place.

'Calm down, Claire! I've heard what Peter's power is! He is strong enough to beat the whole city!' Jason tried to calm her, but her eyes passed right trough him as he wasn't there at all. She released her elbow from his hand.

'Mind your own business!' she snapped didn't care if he could feel hurt. 'Peter is my concern, not yours!'

'Claire!' Jason tried once again.

'Leave me alone!' she spat the last word and turned back on him.

Their arguing was interrupted from the sound of the open door.

'Matt! Mohinder!' Claire heard one joyful childish voice. She ran at the foyer and saw Molly and Peter standing at the door. They are all wet.

Matt and Mohinder rushed to the little girl and hugged her. Claire did the same with Peter. She literally threw herself on his neck.

'I'm all wet…' he tried to push her, but she tightened her embrace.

'I don't care!' was her answer and she felt Peter's hands slipped around her waist and pressed her close to him. Claire felt his hot breath on her hair and closed her eyes with pleasure. Her head rested on his chest. He was here and alive and that's what enough for her now.


	7. Chapter 7 Let Me In

**My notes: Really thanks for your wonderful reviews. I'm a little Paire addict now, so I'm a little faster with the updates... again! That is my second chapter for the day. lol Hope you like it. What can you read in here - Peter and Claire showed their closeness in public; Matt/Daphne interaction; Peter's nightmare; interesting morning after. Enjoy reading!:)))**

**p.s. I also recommend you to listen _'Hope - Who Am I To Say' _until you read that chapter. It really fits with it. Veeeeeeery romantic song and very Paire. ;) But with or without that song if you are Paire shipper, that chapter should like you! I hope... Enjoy once again! :)))  
**_**

* * *

Chapter 7**__** Let Me In**_

_The old suburbs, NY_

Jason heard girl voice and saw Claire running to the foyer.

'Matt! Mohinder!'

Jason followed the others and everybody went after Claire.

Matt and Mohinder rushed to the little girl and hugged her. Claire did the same with Peter. She literally threw herself on his neck. Jason blinked with his eyes. These two were really strange. It was as they were attached on the hip one another.

Jason saw that Peter told her something, but she did not react and he saw Peter's hands slipped around her waist and pressed her close to him. Claire's head had turned into Jason and he saw her happy smile, before she had closed her eyes.

Jason shook his head. Definitely not looking like cousins.

The small group went in dining room, where Daphne and Tracy had prepared small but delicious dinner. Molly could not stop bubbling. How cool it was for her to fly. No mattered of the rain, for her that experience was an adventure. She did not know about the new doings. Peter had not told her. He had left that task for Matt and Mohinder.

Everybody sat around one big table and Daphne put the plate with fresh salad in front of everyone. Peter and Claire sat close one another. Claire studied his face. It was distant like this morning. He looked at Molly and released one sad smile.

'Look at her, she is so innocent!'

Claire followed his look to Molly.

'Yeah, but she also lost her parents!' she said with flat voice. 'Sylar killed them!'

Peter nodded with eyes still stared at Molly.

'Still, she is just a kid! She doesn't think about revenge or hate. She is so pure…'

'I also was pure before…' Claire cut her sentence in the middle. Peter looked at her.

'Before what? Sylar?'

'Brody Mitchum…' Claire said quietly.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

'The boy, who tried to rape you?'

Claire nodded with empty eyes. She did not admit to herself, but that bad experience still haunted her. No matter in front of how many more dangerous situations she had stood. That was her first bad experience and she would remember it for the rest of her life.

'Claire, you told me that this was not big deal!' Peter touched her hand and made her to look at him.

She smiled sadly.

'I guess I lied…'

'Don't lie to me anymore!' Peter still was with narrowed eyes. 'Maybe we should visit that Brody boy!'

Suddenly Claire laughed and he looked her with surprise. She rubbed his hand with her thumb.

'That was really sweet, but Peter, the Haitian erased his memory. Dad reached him before you!'

Peter released one surprising smile.

'Your father is a good man!'

Claire giggled.

'I bet he is!'

From the other side of the table, Matt observed the giggling couple. He frowned and felt one soft hand covered his. His face calmed and he smiled at Daphne. She looked at him with understanding.

'They still concerned you?' she asked and followed his look into Peter and Claire. They laughed on something. Daphne could not see their hands under the table, but if she had to bet, they had intertwined already.

'Hon, this is not normal! It's against all laws of the nature!' Matt said that softly, but Daphne felt his internal struggle.

She took deep breath and looked at her man.

'If you didn't know the fact that they are related… When you look at them, tell me what you see?'

'But…'

'Tell me!' she insistent.

Matt took deep breath too and looked at Peter and Claire. They still had laughed at something and looked with love to each other's eyes from time to time.

'They look in love…' Matt said.

'Exactly! They are in love!' Daphne squeezed his hand to make him looked at her. 'That fatherly feeling of yours is really good, but you have to leave them alone. This is not of your business! If they decided to be together, you have no right to intervene!'

Matt blinked with his eyes.

'You really think that!'

Daphne nodded.

'We live in very insecure times, so if that is their piece of happiness, who are we to interrupt them!'

'Still it's wrong!'

'And still it's not your business!' Daphne tried her voice to sound soft but firm. Matt had to understand that situation.

'Maybe you're right…' he looked at her hesitatingly.

'You know I am!' Daphne leaned and kissed him softly on his lips and Matt smiled after she pulled away.

'How I found you?'

Daphne smirked.

'Oh, with little help from my side too…'

They laughed joyfully.

Later that night, everybody walked in their rooms to sleep. They need a rest, before they could take a decision what their next move would be.

Claire fell asleep almost immediately when her head had touched her pillow. Peter was still at the bathroom. When he went out and turned off the lights in the small room, his eyes dropped on the bed where Claire was. She was so beautiful. Her blond curly hair fell on her pillow and revealed her face. Peter never thought that he likes blondes… until he had met Claire.

He observed her face little more before he lay on the same bed with her. Peter barely contained his desperate desire to reach and caress that beautiful face. _His Claire_… was his last thought before he fell asleep.

_Peter knew that this was just a dream. He knew that he can stop running and everything would be okay. However, he ran as if hell itself was behind him. Peter saw one abandoned store in front of him and quickly hid inside. From the moment he closed the door, he knew that someone had gun pointed at him. Peter knew who that person was. His Claire__… _

'_C'mon, Claire! It's me! Put down the gun!'_

'_I can't! It ends here!' her voice sounded firm and Peter turned back to her. _

_Claire had pointed a gun at him, but her hand trembled. _

'_I have to Peter! They told me I have to…' but Peter already knew that she couldn't pull the trigger. He came close to her slowly._

'_I love you, Claire! I can change everything! We can do it together!'_

_Then he saw her smile and she dropped the gun on the ground. _

'_I'm sorry Peter!' she said apologizing. 'I always loved you!' _

_Peter smiled at her but then he saw her body drop dead on the ground. _

'_No!' he screamed._

'_She always had been weak!' _

_Peter lifted his head and saw Sylar standing over Claire's dead body with bloody sword on his hand. He had smiled!_

'_No!' Peter yelled again._

'Peter wake up! Peter!' Peter heard Claire voice and opened his eyes desperately gasping for air. He sat on the bed and grabbed his head trying to calm. He felt her soft hand on his back and turned his eyes to her.

'I'm sorry I wake you!' he whispered still breathing hardly.

'What's wrong?' she began to rub his back and strangely, that released some pressure.

'I had a bad dream…' he said. 'Please… I don't want to talk about it!'

Claire just nodded and lay back pulling him with her. She put his head on her shoulder and buried her fingers in his hair with slow caress. He did not say anything, just cuddled into her and fell asleep again. Claire did not.

'Why don't you let me in your heart Peter?' she whispered in the darkness. Nobody answered her.

Claire woke up first again. She heard quiet knocking and stood up to open the door. It was Matt again. She put one finger on her mouth and nodded to him to walk out in the corridor. She closed the door behind her quietly and looked at the mind reader firmly.

'Peter had a hard night, so whatever you think about it has to wait!' she said protectively.

Matt nodded.

'I'll tell Hiro!'

'Give him some break!' Claire snapped. 'He just comes back from one mission and it has to go to the other! He is only human after all!'

Matt raised his hands to stop her.

'I said I talk to him! You can relax!'

'Thanks!' Claire snapped again and walked back in the room. She heard Matt's steps down at the corridor and leaned at the door for the moment. Outside the rain continued to pour.

'Thank you…' she heard his throaty voice from the bed.

'What?' Claire almost jumped from surprise.

'I really need some break.' He smiled at her with his lovely crooked smile. 'Thank you!'

'You're welcome!' Claire did not smile him back. She opened the door of the terrace and stood at the door frame with head rested on it.

Claire heard his steps behind her and closed her eyes when she felt his hand on her waist. She gulped painfully.

'What's wrong?' Peter leaned his head, but she resisted of the desire to turn back to him. Claire shook her head instead.

'It's nothing…'

'There is something. You are sad!' he insisted.

Claire finally turned to him. Both had stood at the door frame. Outside the rain continued to pour, but nobody seems to notice that. Claire put her hand on his chest, right over his heart and looked him with wet eyes.

'Why don't you let me in Peter?'

He looked at her small hand and covered her with his big one.

'You are already there, Claire. Don't you know that?'

'I'm not!' she shook her head and some tears rolled down on her face. 'You don't let me, Peter!'

'Please don't cry!' Peter reached his other hand and wiped out her tears, but new coming up. 'I hate to see you crying!' he pleaded, but she shook her head again. 'Claire, please…'

'I can't anymore, Peter! I just can't!' she tried to pulled out, but he grabbed her.

'You can't what?'

'I can't be strong! I tried to fight with this… With us… Since from beginning… I tried, but there is no point!'

'Claire…' Peter whispered weakly and shook his head after her words. She continued to cry. He hated to see her crying. Then Peter Petrelli done something, he never thought he would.

His hands slipped from her shoulders and buried in her hair. With the clear mind that there is no way back, he leaned and gently touched her lips with his. They were salty from the tears, but opened under his immediately. He felt her hands slipped over his neck and pulled him even closer.

Peter Petrelli kissed Claire Bennet under the pouring rain that morning.


	8. Chapter 8 Change The Future

**My notes: Did you like the first kiss? ;) I always imagined that their first kiss should've look like this. I'm such a Paire dreamer... :D In this chapter - Peter and Claire discussed their future; Peter came up with a plan for the fugitives. Enjoy reading and please review! :)))  
**_**

* * *

Chapter 8 **__**Change The Future**_

_The old suburbs, NY_

It was like symphony. Kiss under pouring rain. Even sounded as a symphony, Peter thought. He did not imagine how beautiful and right that moment would have been. Kissing Claire… _his Claire_…

They slowly pulled back from each other, but did not break the contact. Claire still was with closed eyes. Her lips were half-open and wet and her world was spinning madly. She had to hold on his shoulders to stand still. Claire never had experienced that storm of feelings. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Peter looked almost in the same way.

'That was…' he was the first, who tried to say something.

'Just don't say that this was a mistake!' Claire whispered.

Peter shook his head. His hands slipped on her arms and held her waist. His face was calm. Strangely calm.

'It wasn't mistake!' he smiled. 'We probably will go straight to hell for this!'

Claire giggled with hands still buried in his soft hair.

'Probably, but I don't care! You shouldn't either.'

His face turned serious. Claire blinked against him.

'You do know that no matter how we feel, that is still illegal, Claire… ' he said after short break.

Clear took a deep breath and looked at his deep green eyes.

'Still, I don't care!'

'We never would have a normal relationship, Claire. We always have to hide.'

Claire shook her head and smiled at him.

'Don't care!' she sounded confident.

'Your life with me would be difficult. It could destroy you!'

'Peter, stop!' Claire frowned. 'Why did you say this now?'

'Because I'm not sure that I would be strong enough to say this later. I'm giving you the opportunity to pull back…' he struggled with the words.

'I don't want to!' Claire smiled against him again. Peter blinked. She looked so happy and that make him smile toо. 'You are everything that I always wanted! I want you in my life, Peter!'

His smile widened and he put one hand on her cheek with slow caress. That made her closed her eyes again. Claire heard his quiet laugh.

'So you win after all…'

'Mh-mm…' she opened her eyes. 'Don't you know, Peter? I'm always winning when I'm with you.'

He laughed again and pulled her for another kiss.

When they walked out of their room was almost lunchtime. Both looked happy and relaxed. It was as they were not fugitives with whole army chasing them. As if, they're not relatives, who shouldn't be together. Peter and Claire just did not care at that moment.

They stopped at the beginning of the stairs and looked down unsure. Claire looked at Peter and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked her strangely, but squeezed her hand. She shrugged.

'We don't need to hide here. I think that everybody knows about us or at least suspect something.'

Peter smiled and lifted her hand in his to put one gentle kiss on it.

'You probably have a right…'

Claire smirked and they finally came down to the others. They were in the small dining room. Only Mohinder and Molly were not there. Hiro was in the middle of the group. He tried to explain something to Ando.

'You don't get it! We have to act quickly!'

Ando threw his hands in the air and looked at his friend annoyed.

'I told you that you are insane! You don't have your power and already creating plans for…'

'Don't insult me!' Hiro pouted. 'It wasn't my fault that Arthur Petrelli…'

'Guys!' Peter tried to interrupt them.

'You are stupid! Not because of Arthur! You're rushing too much, not to mention that Peter…'

'Guys!' Peter tried once again and Claire giggled.

'You are the one who…'

Peter frowned, trying to reach to their minds, and made them listen. Claire never had seen him to use that power so now she looked at him with curiosity. It works and suddenly the room began quiet. Peter smiled and looked at her.

'That's better. Don't you think?' he winked.

Claire giggled and leaned on his shoulder. She still held his hand and she had no intention to let him go. Peter did not want that either. They both walked in the centre of the group followed of many curious eyes.

'So you're not _cousins_ anymore?' Jason crooked his face. He was one of the first who had seen their hands.

'Nope!' Claire looked at Peter and smiled once again. 'We never were!'

'_Too bad! She is too hot!'_ Jason thought and Peter narrowed his eyes against the boy. He had heard him.

'Be careful with your thoughts, boy!' Peter snapped and narrowed his eyes.

Jason looked him strangely. He had caught the barely noticeable threat in Peter's words. Jason knew what his power was. He knew that Peter could squash him in a minute if he wanted to. Jason preferred himself alive. That's why, he nodded.

'I will!'

'You better!' Peter turned back at him and Jason released his breath with relief. He felt someone to hit him on the back.

'I never saw him like this!' Matt looked at the young boy with pity. 'You better followed that advice!'

Jason nodded once again.

'So what is the problem?' Peter asked Hiro and Ando.

'Hiro want to use Molly and track down all people with abilities in the country.' Ando pouted and looked at his friend with frustration.

Peter looked at Hiro.

'What we are going to do with them after that?'

'Exactly!' Ando threw his hands in the air once again.

Hiro shrugged and blinked against Peter.

'I don't know, but we have to take care of them.'

Peter nodded and leaned his head thinking.

'I agree that we have to warn them, but we can't bring them all here! We're trying to stay under the radar and for now we're going well, but we don't know for how long that would be.'

Hiro opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and shook his head with agreement.

'I never thought about that!' Hiro said apologizing.

'You're just trying to be a hero!' Ando hit his friend on the back with smile on his face. 'You always wanted…'

Peter exchanged look with Claire. She still held his hand. That gave him strength and he looked around to see everybody.

'Molly could help us, but she is only child and I'm against that. I have her power now, so maybe I could help. We can track down the people like us; just we need a plan to proceed. I suggest concentrating on one state. Then we could proceed to the next one and so on.'

Everybody nodded.

'Since the people with abilities are in danger only here, we can help them to leave the country.' Peter continued. He just came up with that idea.

'I can help.' Daphne said. 'I have friends in France. They could help.'

'Can you trust them?' Matt asked her.

Daphne nodded.

'Okay then.' Peter released one crooked smile. 'France will save us!' he tried to joke and everybody laughed. 'First, I need your help for something else.' He turned to Daphne and she came close.

'Yes?'

'Take Ando. I want from you two to _'buy'_ some laptops. We are blind now.'

'We are in!' Daphne winked and yelled. 'Hey lightning! Come over here! We have a work to do!' she went to him and both disappeared.

'Walter and Jason have to scan the hostel – in and out. We have to make sure that we are alone and no one is after us!' Peter turned to them and they both nodded before to walk out of the room. 'The rest of us will wait for some news. Once Ando and Daphne turn back here, I insist that every one of us should have a phone. We have to be in contact all the time.'

Tracy, Hiro and Claire nodded.

'But if they track us, they just need to look for an address of this hostel and...'

Peter smirked and lifted his eyebrows.

'What hostel?'

'You already erased it from the map?'

Peter nodded.

'Yeah!'

Hiro smiled at him with admiration.

'Nice…'

Daphne and Ando turned back at this moment. Each of them had a bag on his back.

'Sorry for the delay.' Daphne joked. 'I jumped from the store to pick up some food.'

'No problem!' Peter answered with smile. He was very smiley all morning and it was Claire's fault.

Peter and Claire gave the laptop to each of the member of their group. Walter and Jason came back and told them that everything is checked and they are safe for now.

'Did you trust them?' Claire whispered at Peter until they unpacked the food from the bags.

Peter shook his head barely noticeable.

'Nope! That's way I already checked up the place by myself.'

'You did? When?' Claire was surprised. He did not move from the room.

'Five minutes ago.'

'How...? No, never mind!' Claire shrugged. 'So, when would you kiss me again?'

Peter smirked.

'Is that what you're thinking right now?'

'You know very well what I'm thinking!' she giggled.

He laughed and pulled her close, grabbing her waist.

'All right, then! Come over here!'

Peter leaned down and Claire hugged him through his neck and the kissed in front of everybody.

'Nathan will have a stroke in that picture!' Matt mumbled to himself, but Tracy heard him.

'See that's an idea!' she said smiling at his shocked face.

'Are you serious?'

'Matt, please…' Daphne touched his hand.

'I know, I know… It's not of my business!' he raised up his hands in the sign of truce and went in the kitchen.

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Ma, I need you to tell me. Is Peter found you?' Nathan say on his chair as usual these days and had stared at his mother.

'He wanted to know where Molly Walker is.' Angela sat on the opposite chair.

'Who is Molly Walker?'

'That's a girl, who can find the people with abilities.'

'Why didn't you tell me since now?' Nathan raised his voice. His searching for those people would have been lot easier.

'You didn't ask for her! You asked for those people, who are in the country. She wasn't!'

'Ma!' Nathan yelled her, but that didn't scare Angela. She was married to Arthur Petrelli after all.

'Don't talk with me in that tone! I'm not one of your employees!' she snapped and smooth one fold on her skirt.

'Did you tell Peter where she is?' Nathan changed his tone and tried to calm himself.

'No!' Angela looked him straight in the eyes.

'I don't' trust you!' Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'Why should I lie?' Angela lifted one eyebrow.

'Because this is Peter, ma! Your favourite, remember? I wonder. Why you are here?' leaned back at his chair. 'He probably asked you to go with him.'

Angela nodded.

'Yes, he did.'

'Why you didn't go?'

Angela smiled secretly.

'Because, it's not the time!'

Nathan stared her little more, but he didn't asked her what she meant. She never would have told him.

'Last time when I saw Peter, he acted like his future self.' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'This Peter, who came back from the future to shoot me…'

'… to save Claire.' Angela finished his sentence and Nathan looked at her with surprise. 'Yes, you had to see him how dedicated in his work that Peter was.'

'Slow down for a minute! He came back to save Claire?'

'Don't look so surprised! I have dreams, remember?' Angela gave her son one offended look. 'He still cared about her, no matter that her future self wanted him dead!'

'What?' Nathan raised his tone again.

'They were enemies, but now he changed her destiny! I don't see them as an enemies anymore.'

'How do you see them?'

Angela smiled again knowingly.

'Like… family.' She didn't explain the meaning of that word.

Nathan took his own conclusions. Probably they were wrong, but he smiled.

'So Claire is his weakness after all!'

Angela looked at his son with concern.

'If you plan to use Claire to catch Peter, better be careful!'

'Why?' He shot her one look.

'First – she is your daughter and second – you'll sign your death certificate!'

Nathan didn't say anything. He picked up the phone and dialed one number.

_The old suburbs, NY_

It was night again. Their second night as fugitives. Peter switched off the lights in the bathroom and walked out. He looked at the bed and smiled. This time Claire wasn't sleeping. She looked at him with smile. It was the same smile she gave him when he had saved her at the Homecoming. It was _'You are totally my hero'_ smile.

'Stop looking at me like that!' he said and sat on the bed beside her. 'I didn't do anything!'

'Oh, you did lots of stuff today. And all was a good stuff!' she looked at him with love.

'If you said so…' he shrugged and lay on the bed. Claire immediately cuddled in him. Peter smiled in her hair and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 The Time Will Come

**My notes: Thanks so much that you're reading my story. I appreciate that! One more week to Heroes and I can't wait! I'm so exited about that and my muse refuse to stop working. lol Hope you don't mind! :D In that chapter you can read - Nathan came up with the new plan; Nathan find surprising ally; Matt/Peter interaction; Claire/Peter interaction; interesting conversation between Claire, Tracy and Daphne. Enjoy reading and please review! :))) **_**  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9 **__**The Time Will Come**_

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'You've got to be kidding me!' Nathan almost yelled at the phone. 'You're caught Gabriel Gray? No, that's really good news! I'll be there at five minutes. No, wait – make it ten!'

Nathan hanged up the phone with smile. That was his first smile since one week. He hadn't news from Peter. However, he had heard about the strange robberies downtown Manhattan. Nathan was almost sure that it has to do something with his little brother.

The other problem was that Nathan couldn't track Peter. It was like he had covered his tracks completely. They tried to track Claire then. Again, no results. Nathan had to admit that his brother was very careful now. He released one deep breath and flew out of the window.

_The old suburbs, NY_

Peter opened his eyes and look at the window. It was very sunny for September, he thought, and the day just begins. He felt that Claire shifted in his arms and her deep sigh before she woke up. Peter smiled. He always knew when she woke up.

Claire shifted more comfortable and squeezed gentle his hand, rested over hers.

'Good morning…' she said with throaty voice.

Peter smiled and kissed her arm.

'Good morning!' he answered and sniffed her hair.

Claire smirked.

'You like to sniff my hair…'

'I like… you!' Peter whispered at her ear and she felt nice butterflies in her stomach. He tried to stand up, but Claire pulled him back.

'Stay here just for a little while!' she said and Peter nodded silently. 'I wish we stay like this forever…' Claire whispered and felt his hot breath on her neck.

'I wish that too…' he whispered.

_Facility Number 1, somewhere outside NY_

Nathan landed just in the roof of the building. He smooths the fold of his suit and took the stairs down to the Level 1. There they kept Gabriel Gray, a.k.a. Sylar. Nathan didn't knows the details of his capture. The Hunter hadn't told him. Honestly, Nathan didn't care. As long as Sylar was in his hands, he didn't need more particulars. He planed to use that monster for his personal gains.

'Leave!' Nathan freed the guard at the Sylar's door firmly.

The men just nodded and walked away. Nathan took a deep breath and entered in the small prison cell. Sylar was subdued. He was barely in conscious. _Enough to hear my proposition_, Nathan thought. There was just a moment in which Nathan asked himself, how so the drugs didn't work on Peter and Claire, but had worked with Sylar. However, that's what just a moment. Nathan didn't need particulars.

'Hello, Mr. Grey! My name is Nathan Petrelli!' he said with his firm, emotionless voice.

'My… name… is… Sylar!' the other man barely murmured.

Nathan smiled ironically.

'As you wish!' he came close to him and turned off the IV.

'You… are very stupid!' Sylar smiled weakly. But the new senator saw how the power slowly came back to him. 'I could kill you!' the killer finally was in clear mind.

'You could…' Nathan made short break. 'Or you could hear my proposition.'

'What is my gain?' Sylar raised his eyebrows.

Nathan smiled coldly.

'You want to find your real parents, don't you? I can help you!'

Sylar leaned his head.

'I'm listening.'

Nathan smiled again and told him his plan. After he had finished, he looked straight at Sylar. The killer looked back at him with curiosity.

'Let me get this straight.' Sylar wanted to be sure. 'You want me to use your daughter to kill your brother?'

'Well, not kill him exactly… I need him alive!' Nathan leaned his head at one side. 'Kill him if you have to!'

Sylar laughed.

'Me? Not kill Peter? Are you serious?'

Nathan didn't laugh.

'You saved him once!'

Sylar turned serious immediately.

'That's because I though that he is my brother! Now, there is nothing that connects us, so…' he shrugged. 'You know that killing your brother is task number two in my list! He took away Claire when I needed her power, he didn't explode and if he had the opportunity, he would kill me. If he is so attached to Claire, Peter probably would want revenge from me for the things that I did to her.'

'You'll have a help…' Nathan started, but Sylar laughed again.

'Help? What help? Against Peter Petrelli? Who would dare to stand against him? You came to me exactly for that!'

'You bring him and Claire to me alive or I won't help you to find your parents!' Nathan didn't laugh again. He just had narrowed his eyes.

Sylar leaned his head and nodded his head with agreement.

'I'll do my best!' he said. 'But I need few things. If I have to stand up against Peter I need to observe him first… if I find him.'

'Tell me what you need!' Nathan got straight to the point.

_The old suburbs, NY_

Something wasn't right. Peter got that feeling all day. Well not all day exactly, he smiled. The morning was really good. He had sniffed Claire's golden hair. She had beautiful hair. Soft and silky.

'Could you come down on the earth?' Peter heard Matt's voice and smirked. 'I'm already sick of you two!'

'Then don't listen!' Peter said still smiling.

'I'm trying, but…' Matt shrugged.

They both checked the guns for the team.

'You don't know how to block?' Peter was surprised.

'No, I can only control.'

'I have to teach you someday. To read people's thoughts all the time probably is annoying.'

Matt rolled his eyes.

'You tell me!'

Peter laughed again and his look dropped on Claire. She was talking with Tracy and Daphne. They giggled of something.

'… a-a-and Peter flew out again!' Peter heard Matt's voice with the periphery of his ear. 'You are so pathetic!'

Peter looked at him and smiled knowingly.

'C'mon men, you know what it to be in love is! I saw your look to Daphne!'

'Daphne and I aren't related…' Matt said and felt sorry I a minute he did that. He saw Peter's smile faded and his face turned firm and distant. 'I'm sorry, Peter! I…'

'You know that we didn't want this, Matt! We know that all this is illegal and so wrong, but…'

'I know I…'

'What's wrong?' Matt was interrupted of Claire's voice. She came close to Peter and put one hand on his back with slow caress.

'Nothing.' Peter tried to smile with his crooked smile. He knew that Claire loved it, but this time she stayed serious.

'I saw you Peter, don't lie!' Claire sounded concerned.

'It's my fault!' Matt said and tried to smile. 'Peter and I had little argued…'

Claire looked at Matt, but she didn't look convinced.

'It's good that you are here.' Peter said and reached hand through her waist. 'I actually thought to ask Matt something about your gun training.'

'Gun training?' Claire lifted her eyebrows.

'Gun training?' Matt looked at them strange.

Peter nodded.

'As far as it concerns me, I don't want Claire to have any deal with guns.'

'Peter!' Claire interrupted him, remembering of their conversation when he had told her that her future self is in fact a killer. Peter caught that thought and gave her a look.

'I know that you won't kill me Claire! However… I need you to have some skills for protection. If something happen, I need you to be prepare.'

Matt nodded.

'I'm totally agreed with that!'

Claire pouted, but finally nodded with agreement. Peter has right.

'Now you probably would ask me to die my hair!' Claire tried to tease him.

'No!' Peter snapped quickly. 'Don't you dare to do that!'

Claire looked at him surprised of his reaction.

'Peter, relax! I'm just joking!'

'Just don't!' he said with firm voice and Claire nodded caressing his chest calmingly.

'I won't, so calm down, okay?' she pressed soft kiss on his lips and turned back to Tracy and Daphne.

Peter followed her with eyes and he couldn't hide his concern.

'She will be fine, Peter!' Matt told him with strength voice.

'I hope so…' Peter said still gazed at her.

Claire turned back to Tracy and Daphne. She sat on the chair watching them preparing the table for lunch.

'So, what's happened? How is Peter?' Tracy asked her arranged the glasses.

Claire shrugged with distant look.

'He wants me to learn how to hold a gun.' She said and looked at the older woman.

Daphne had finished with arrangement of the plates and sat beside Claire.

'He loves you, Claire.'

Claire smiled.

'I know, but he is so distracted sometimes. I can't reach him!'

'What do you mean?' Daphne looked at her with curiosity.

'He had traveled in the future where he saw me killing his future self.' Claire said with bitter voice. She couldn't imagine shooting Peter. The thought itself was horrifying.

'Oh, Claire!'

'I know!' Claire released one sigh. 'I'm trying to be with him as long as I can. I want to show him that I love him so much!'

'Well, one woman can be very persuasive!' Daphne tried to lift up the mood. 'Matt is very… relaxed when we are in…'

'Daphne!' Trace came close to them and saw Claire's blushing.

'What? She has to know that things already!' Daphne then looked at the young girl and released one surprised laugh. 'You didn't do that? Claire, is you still a virgin?'

'Don't need to mention that!' Claire was all red.

'And you and Peter didn't…'

'No! And that is not of your business!' Claire snapped.

Tracy also laughed.

'Boy, he really loves you!'

Claire shrugged.

'Not that I don't what that…' she quickly covered her mouth. 'Oh, God! I'm talking too much!'

'Don't need to worry, Claire! You'll know when the time is right…' Daphne covered her hand.

Claire looked at Peter. He stared at her from the other side of the room. When he caught her look, he smiled at her softly. She smiled him back.

'Maybe it's not so far away…' Claire whispered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10 Breathe Me

**My notes: Okay, I have to warn you that this chapter may consider as Fiction Rated M. Just saying. :))) I don't need to tell you why though... ;) You have to read and see. I'm not going to write a recap here, because I don't want to ruin the surprise. The title of this chapter is borrowed from Sia's song - 'Breathe Me'. It's a perfect song for Paire. Hope you'll enjoy until you read this chapter and please review! :)))  
**

**P.S. I do not own the rights for the song!  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 10 **__**Breathe Me**_

_The old suburbs, NY__, One Month Later_

Matt stood at the back of the small group. Everybody handed the gun in their hands and exercised at the improvised shooting range. Only Peter wasn't there. He has on a mission to fly over the ocean the first ones to France. He had missed in two days and that was the reason one particular part of the group to be very distracted. Matt frowned.

'Claire please focus! We don't have tons of bullets and you just playing with them!' he tried to say that with strong voice.

Claire quickly raised the gun again and blinked with her eyes to see the target.

'I'm sorry Matt! My mistake!' she said and she sounded sincere, but Matt knew that this was not going to be the last time.

Then they heard one well-known voice.

'Maybe I could help?' Peter smiled and came close to Matt. Everybody looked at him with surprise, but Claire was the one, who acted first. She dropped down the gun then ran to him throwing herself in his open arms. However, like is that was not enough, Claire hugged him through his neck and wrapped his waist with her legs. Peter smirked and held her through her waist.

'Did you miss me?' he said, but it was obvious that she did miss him.

Clare smiled and leaned her head close to his. Their foreheads touched.

'Just a little…' she said, before to kiss him. _'Like the air…'_ Peter heard in his mind.

The kiss was not start like the soft one. Claire missed him too long and now she could not release him too easy. Peter was the one, who pressed her body closer to him. He tried to calm her down and she finally gave up. Her lips became softer and her fingers in his hair more gentle. They pulled back without any air, but smiling at each other. Giggling was the right word.

'Please people! You're not alone!' they heard Matt's annoyed voice and smiled once again.

Claire released Peter's waist from her legs and slowly slipped down on his body. She heard how quick he took his breath and looked him straight at the eyes. Desire… not lust. He smiled at her with sparkles in his eyes and crooked smile.

'I love you!' Peter whispered softly. These words were only for her.

'I love you too!' Claire whispered back.

Daphne smiled and came close to Matt, who stared the young couple.

'Sweet, are they?' she asked him and slipped her hand in his.

Matt released his breath.

'I just can't get use to it.' He said. 'How can it look so right and it would be so wrong at the same time?'

Daphne shrugged.

'That's _Peter and Claire_, what can I tell!'

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan stood up from his chair with surprise in his eyes.

'Heidi? I did not hope that you ever…'

The young woman, standing at the door smiled unsure.

'I just decided that you sounded right on the phone and I… We can try again, if you still…'

Nathan smiled. No matter what he had done and what he had planned to do, he still loved his wife. He went to her and wrapped his hands over her in gentle embrace. Nathan felt her hesitant wrapping over his body.

'Thank you…' he whispered in her hair. 'You won't be sorry…'

_Somewhere in NY__ suburbs_

There was not any move over a month. Sylar sat on one bench in the park and looked around the people. He almost lost his patience. Actually, he never thought that he have one. However, no matter how much he hated Peter, his mind had to stay clear. If he wanted to destroy him, squash him like a bug. Sylar smiled bitterly, his eternal enemy. It was interesting how many powers Peter had absorbed until now.

'I'm telling you! You had to see them this morning!' Sylar heard the voice of one young man. 'They practically were plastered to one another!'

The old man, who walked beside the young one frowned.

'This is not of your business, Jason! You had to know by now!'

Jason grunted out.

'He is too old for her!'

'Jason, stop! If it were not for him, you probably would have been in some prison by now! Peter saved your live in that plane! Along with Claire!'

Sylar could not believe in his luck. He slowly lifted up his head to look at the two men, passed just beside him. The young one grunted out again.

'Yeah, I know, but…' he stopped with crooked face.

'C'mon! Let's go! We don't have all day!' The old one said. 'Are you coming?'

'Yeah, yeah… whatever.' Jason walked. 'I'm coming…'

'I am too.' Sylar smirked and stood up from the bench and followed the pair in some distance.

_The Peterlli mansion, NY_

Nathan sat back on his chair. He smirked. Finally some good news. His wife and his children were already in the house. Life can be good sometimes.

The phone ringed.

'Yeah!' Nathan said with happy voice.

'_Hm-mm happy are we?'_ Sylar laughed from the other side of the line and Nathan quickly turned serious.

'I would be more than happy if you have some news.'

_'I think I found your brother!_' Sylar answered.

'That's good, I'm sending you…' Nathan began.

_'You're not sending anyone!' _he interrupted him._ 'You want to capture him, not to give him the opportunity to kill your squad!'_

Nathan frowned, but then he had to admit that Sylar had a right.

'Okay! How long?'

_'It won't take more than a week I think… However, I have to be careful, though. If I came close to him, he will absorb my powers and this whole circus is over! As long as I hate him, I have to admit that he is not so stupid. At least for now…'_

'You need anything?' Nathan interrupted him. He heard his quiet laugh on the receiver.

_'In a matter of fact, yeah…'_

_The old suburbs, NY_

The night was already over the city. Claire went in the bathroom. She was eager to change her clothes and to take a shower. Peter was still downstairs. He discussed the next mission along with the others. Dinner was lavishly, but Claire did not even remember what exactly she had eaten that night. She was so happy that Peter finally was here.

Claire took off the shower and wrapped one towel over her body. She went in the bedroom and decided listen some music, until Peter came to her. She switched on the laptop and increased the volume.

_Sia – Breathe Me…_

Claire smiled. That song was so theirs. She dressed up her thin nightdress. It was October already, but outside was still warm. Even the nights were. So she preferred to be dressed in that way.

Claire looked at the mirror and began dried her hair. When she finished, she hanged the towel on the mirror. Her hair was half-wet, but she didn't want to dried her more.

…_Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me__…_

Claire closed her eyes just listened the lyrics and the music. She began to sway. Then she felt two warm hands slipping over her waist. Claire smiled and leaned back at Peter. She didn't heard him walked in the room, but it was him. Claire would not confuse him with anyone. She turned into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. Her hands were over his neck, buried in his soft hair. Peter pressed her close to him and she felt his hot breath on his neckline as he rested his chin there. They slowly began to dance over the room.

They didn't need words. Never did. It was just a moment. Just them... Claire remembered Daphne's words

'_You'll know when the time is right…__'_

The time was now. Claire was ready. She was ready to give herself to him. The love of her life. _To Peter…_

The song began again, but nobody seemed to notice that. Claire lifted up her head and looked Peter straight in the eyes. She smiled softly. Then Claire left herself on her feelings. She stopped in one place and lifted up to kiss him. That wasn't a soft kiss. Wasn't an innocent kiss. That was a passionate kiss.

It was true that Claire never had made love before, but somehow she knew how to hold him, kiss him and buried her fingers in his hair. She knew how to show him that she was ready for him.

Peter slowly pulled back after the kiss. He breathed heavily and his eyes were full of desire. Claire liked her lips and pulled him back for another kiss. Then another one and another…

Suddenly Peter stopped and looked questioning in her eyes. Claire knew what the question was. She nodded with soft smile and wrapped her arms over his neck. He hesitated just for a moment. Then he lifted her up and put her gently on the bed. Her heart raced, but she was ready for him.

He leaned over her and kissed her again. Her small hands slipped from his chest to his hair and pulled him close. She heard his moan and smiled, didn't realize that she moaned too. His lips touched every part of her face and then slipped on her neck. Claire closed her eyes and arched her back from desire. She never felt this way.

His hands caressed her body and slipped in everywhere. Suddenly she found herself naked. Claire did not remember when he had undressed her. He was naked also. Peter pulled back for a moment to observe her body.

'You are so beautiful…' he whispered and she just smiled. Strangely, she did not felt shame. It was so naturally for her to lie on his arms like that.

Claire pulled him back for another kiss and this time, his lips slipped down on her body. First to her breasts, then her stomach and then… Claire opened her eyes stressfully, but the pleasure she felt from his touch down there was so overwhelmed that she closed her eyes again and moaned arching her back. She felt herself at the edge of some abyss. It was so close…

'Oh, Peter…' she moaned and he kissed her just when she felt the first orgasm in her life. He did not give her a time to came down on the earth.

His fingers intertwined with hers and he thrust into her.

'I'm sorry Claire…' he said and she knew that he had understood that she was a virgin. She lifted her hips instead of an answer and tried to kiss him. In the next moment, Claire became a woman.

She didn't feel any pain. She has to. When she had understood that her destiny was changed and Hiro took the Catalyst in himself, Claire knew that she could feel the pain again. Now she didn't.

She felt his moves, slow at the beginning, then faster and faster. Peter slowly leaded her back in the heaven. Claire released her fingers from his and grabbed his head to kiss him, just when they felt how the world around them was crashing down in million pieces.

'Oh, God… I love you...' Claire felt his breath on her neckline. He breathed heavily and his body shivered.

'I love you too...' Her hands slipped up and down on his back with slow caress. He tried to pull back, but she refused to let him go.

'Don't move!' she said in his hair.

'But I'm too heavy for you!' she heard is quiet laugh.

'You are exactly the man for me!' she whispered and kissed his neck.

So, they stood like that for awhile, then Peter rolled on the bed and hugged her through her waist, pressing her next to him as close as he can. She was so small in his hands.

'How I found you?' Peter whispered in her hair and Claire smiled.

'You had to save me!' she said quietly. 'I _was_ your destiny…'

'You _are_ my destiny…' Peter kissed her shoulder and rubbed his nose in her neck.

They both fell asleep. They both were happy, but outside the world waited for them. The fate had it's own rules and soon they had to stood against it.


	11. Chapter 11 Hungry Eyes

**My notes: Did you like the previous chapter? Hope you did! :) Just one week until new Paire scenes and I'm really exited. :D In this chapter you can see - Peter and Claire have an observer; Nathan understand some not so pleasant news about his brother; Nathan's plans about Peter; Peter and Claire are little fluffy ;). Enjoy reading and please review! :)))  
**

**P.S. I do not own the rights for the show! If I was, Peter and Claire should be together now! ;)  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 11**__** Hungry Eyes**_

_The old suburbs, NY, opposite the __Hostel_

Sylar had spent one sleepless night. He had not caught any move in and out from the hostel since the two guys had entered in it. Strangely, he was very awake. He wasn't sleepy. Hell, he didn't even care to sleep. It's not like he is going to die because of the lack of sleep. He had to thanks Claire for that. Because of her, Sylar was immortal. He released one sarcastic smile and continued watch through his telescope with photo camera on it. He had settled himself in one building far enough from the hostel. He didn't need Peter to reabsorb his powers. Lucky bastard probably was powerful enough even now. Sylar crooked his face. The good Peter… Peter the savior… Peter the hero… He was sick of this. The saddest part was that all of this was true. Peter indeed was a good person, the savior and a hero. He always managed saving the day. He was the eternal antagonist of Sylar, who now just stalked him. He knew that he had to be patient for beating Peter.

Suddenly, one of the balcony doors at the Hostel opened. Sylar rolled his telescope and prepared to take a picture. It was Claire. Claire, with only one thin robe on her shoulders. Very smiley Claire and Sylar began to wander what would be so joyful in this whole fugitive story. He shrugged and began to take pictures. He didn't have to wait too long. One man's hand slipped over her waist and made her smile. Sylar couldn't see the man at the beginning. He standing at shadow, but then he walked up in a balcony along with her. It was nobody else but Peter. Peter, who just now leaned his face over hers for one very passionate kiss.

'Oh! You son of a bitch!' Sylar exclaimed with smirk on his face. 'Guess we are not so virtue, are we, Peter!' He continued to take pictures. 'Nathan will have a stroke on this! God I should see his face!' Sylar laughed quietly. 'Priceless!'

Peter lifted up Claire and both went inside of the building. Sylar didn't need imagination to know what exactly they will be doing.

With smile on his face, he put his stuff on the bag and walked out from the building. He had to develop the photos and showed them up to Nathan. Guess he would want his brother dead after all. Sylar smirked and disappeared just behind the corner.

_The old suburbs, NY_

They were sweat. Really sweat and breathed heavily. Claire's head rested on his shoulder and her body was entire on top of his.

'I created a monster…' Peter said smirking. His hand had buried in her hair and the other drew circles on her back.

'I just can't have enough of you!' Claire also smirked and kissed his neckline.

'Since when did you become a professor in this?'

'Since last night!' Claire stood up and sat on his lap. She was completely naked but did not feel any shame.

Peter looked her with hungry eyes, but released one saddest sigh.

'I need time for rebuild…' he said and rolled her down on the bed. Then he stood up and went in the bathroom. Just then, he felt two soft hands slipping around his waist.

'We can rebuild… together…'

Peter smiled. He indeed had created a monster, but he did not care. He turned on the shower and took her in his embrace.

_The Petrelli mansion, NY_

Nathan sat on his presidential chair in his office. It was one usual day with one usual talk with the president. Well, not so usual. Nathan had understood about the missing of 25 people. They had planned for the next transfer in the Facility. He did not need clues to know why those people had been disappeared so suddenly. He knew that Peter stood behind all of this.

The phone ringed.

'Yes!' his voice was firm and steady.

'Mr. Gray is here, Senator. He says that you have a meeting.' It was his guard at the front door.

Nathan frowned. What the Hell he doing around here!

'Let him in!'

'Yes, senator!' the guard answered and Nathan hung up the phone.

Less than a five minute, Sylar entered in the Petrelli mansion and in Nathan's office. He smirked and held one yellow paper envelope.

'What are you doing around here?' Nathan frowned, but Sylar continued to smirk.

'I just though that I have to give you that in personal!' he handed him the yellow envelope.

'What is this?' Nathan repacked it and saw some pictures on it.

Sylar nodded.

'I just got luck this morning! Please, take a look!' he sat back at the chair opposite Nathan's desk.

Nathan lifted his eyebrows, but he also sat in his chair and started to observe the photos. Claire was at the first ones. Nathan had to admit that she had changed from the last time he saw her. She looked more… feminine. Then he saw the man's arm and then he experienced the biggest shock in his life. He saw Peter kissing Claire. His brother kissing his daughter… and not in the good way. Not in a family way.

'Oh, God!' he exclaimed.

'I know!' Sylar smirked once again. He had expected Nathan's reaction. 'I guess that Peter wasn't so good after all! You want him dead now?'

Nathan could not talk at the beginning. He just stared at the picture. Claire's hands around Peter's neck and his around her thin waist.

'No!' he said after long break and threw the picture on the desk.

'No?' Sylar sounded disappointed.

'No! I want him alive! He carries important DNA codes in himself. It would be good for the science.' Nathan had his control back.

'You want him as a gene pig?' Sylar had his good mood again.

'That's what he deserves!'

Sylar shrugged.

'I have another opinion, but… '

Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'I know your opinion but it's too risky. First – he can beat you, obviously. Then – you can beat him, but you can't kill him!'

'Your daughter knows his weak side!' Sylar lifted his eyebrows.

'Claire? You know that she never would tell us that! Not to mention, that we couldn't reach her!'

'Then I guess all is for nothing?' Sylar looked disappointed again.

Suddenly Nathan smiled.

'Well, maybe not. We can still beat him…'

'How?'

'We can overload him and put him in a position he could not control anything.'

Sylar lifted his eyebrows again.

'Are you sure that is a good idea?'

Nathan nodded with firm face.

'We're still going to use Claire though…'

Sylar leaned forward.

'I'm listening…'

_The old suburbs, NY_

Peter and Claire came down in the late afternoon. Claire tried to contain the smile on her face. She could not stop smiling all morning and even Peter had noticed that under the shower, before she could give him other thoughts to think. Claire smirked once again and Peter laughed.

'Stop with your dirty thoughts or you'll put Matt in a very awkward position!'

Claire laughed with him as they passed through the foyer.

'You're probably right. I'll wait until tonight!'

Peter moaned painfully.

'Now how can I stay concentrate all day?'

'Glad I'm not going to be the only one!' she stuck out her thong.

Peter smiled and gave her one kiss before they entered to the others. Hiro called him from the moment he saw him entering the room. Peter nodded and hit Claire playfully from the back, before they separated.

'See ya, later!' he said and she nodded.

Claire followed him with her hungry eyes to the small group of men in the other side of the room. She released her breath and went to the women at the table next to her.

'Hi, Claire!' Daphne smiled at her.

'Did you sleep well?' Tracy gave her one questioning look as she arranged the table and Claire blushed.

'I… I…' in a matter of fact, she and Peter barely slept last night.

'Oh, my God!' Daphne grabbed her hand with knowing smile on her face. 'Our little Claire is not a girl anymore! She's a woman!'

'What?' Tracy exclaimed too and Claire began more red.

'She is a woman! Are you Claire?'

Claire nodded, but she still was bright red as a tomato.

'How did you know?' she asked Daphne after short break.

'You're all shining!' Daphne said laughing. 'And you just can't stop looking at him!'

'So the time is come?' Tracy dragged her chair close to the other women.

Claire nodded and shifted in her chair. Her face had returned his normal colour.

'Yeah and it was… magical!' she could not stop the dreamy expression on her face.

'Magical?' Daphne rolled her eyes. 'Peter obviously is good of what he's doing! You're lucky girl!'

The three women burst into laugh. That caught Peter's attention and he lifted his eyes to see Claire. She was glowing since this morning.

'Come down on the Earth, Pete!' Matt sounded annoyed and that laughed the others.

'What?' Peter looked at him obviously distracted, but he felt obligated to sound offended. 'I'm not distracted!'

'Could you please tell me for what we're talking about seconds ago?' Matt lifted his eyebrows.

Peter stood still for a moment then shrugged with apologizing smile.

'See, that's what I'm talking about!' Matt threw his hands in the air.

'You look tired!' Mohinder observed his face. 'Did you sleep at all?'

'Yeah, I sleep about... two-three hours…' Peter smirked and his look dropped back at Claire.

'Stop thinking! Please stop thinking!' Matt pleaded him with horrifying face and Peter laughed again.

'Stop reading!' he said still smiling.

'What..?' Mohinder followed Peter's look to Claire and one knowing smile appeared on his face. 'Oh!'

Claire laughed again and Peter caught her eyes with his.

'I guess, today Peter will be useless!' Hiro released a sigh. 'We can wait for the next mission…'

'Guess we could…' Peter said obviously distracted again. 'Excuse me!' he walked straight to Claire. 'Would you fly with me?'

Claire grinned against him and put her hand in his.

'Any time!'

Both disappeared through the stairs followed by the eyes of their friends.


	12. Chapter 12 Claire pt1

**My notes: Now, let's put some drama in here. The beginning of the new events starts here. You can read - Peter has some sixth sense; who is Lora?; Nathan's plans; someone close to Peter has been kidnapped. Is he going to save that person?;) Hope you'll enjoy until you read this chapter and please review! :)))  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 12 Claire, pt.1  
**_

_The old suburbs, NY_

It was late that night. Peter couldn't sleep. No matter how he had tried. The dream just couldn't come. He had the strange feeling that he missed something. Something important. As when he had seen the last picture of the Homecoming puzzle.

Claire shifted in his arms. Peter smiled. He held her so carefully in his arms as she was some fragile treasure. She was the most important part of his life. More precious than anyone, even from his life. He had seen her future without him. He didn't know what could've leaded that Claire to a stone cold killer. Whatever it was, he had changed that. He never dreamed that Claire after their first kiss. Peter smiled again and pressed her body even more to his. She shifted again, but this time she slipped one leg between his and that made them even closer. Claire liked that pose and Peter couldn't blame her.

Suddenly his smile faded. Something was wrong. Very wrong and he didn't know what.

_Petrelli beach house, NY_

Angela Petrelli had stared in front of the window. It was late night and he was all alone in that house, but she couldn't sleep. Well, practically she wasn't alone, because o the guards Nathan had gave it to her. He thought that Peter may tried to contact with her again. Nathan was wrong. Peter had more important things to care about.

The phone interrupted her thoughts. Angela frowned and looked at the clock on her night cupboard. 2 AM. She pick up anyway.

'Hello?'

'Hello Angela, how are you? It's been a long time…' it was soft woman's voice but made her shiver.

'Lora…'

'That's right, Lora. Your cousin… '

'Why you're calling me?'

Angela heard one quiet and unpleasant laugh, then again the voice of her cousin.

'I think that now it's the time, Angela…'

_The old suburbs, NY_

Claire woke up first. Again. She had opened her eyes just to see Peter who had slept peacefully. Claire smiled. She felt happy, which was strange considering the fact that they were fugitives now. However, Peter was here, beside her. Hugging her. Kissing her. Loving her. They both had fought against their feelings and both had lost the war. Claire smiled once again. That was the war Claire was ready to loose in every time.

His bangs falling on his face and Claire reached to fix them. She took the opportunity to run fingers through his hair. She loved that. She loved everything in him.

Peter took one deep breath and opened his eyes. He was still sleepy, but released one smile only for her.

'I love you…' she said instead of good morning. Felt good to say that without hiding.

'I love you too…' he said without to make any move. His hand was still on her waist, pressing her close to him.

'It's going to be a good day…' Claire said and moved forward to kiss him.

'Now I'm sure about that…' Peter smiled under her lips and deepened the kiss.

The whole group was waited for them when they finally came down.

'Late again, are we?' Daphne lifted her eyebrows.

Peter and Claire laughed.

'She was very persuasive about that…' Peter threw her a look and Claire smiled him softly. They sat on the table close one another.

Daphne looked at Matt and smiled too.

'I was also…'

Now Matt laughed too.

'Guess not enough!' he said and rubbed her back with love.

Everybody started to eat. Hiro had switched on the TV for the latest news. He wanted to prepare. As everyone else.

'_Now the breaking news. Senator Nathan Petrelli announced this morning that he is going to participate in the next presidential elections. __He's going to run for President in the next elections, which are two years from now. In a mean time, President Davis announced him as the new vice president. Now, other news…'_

'Peter…' Claire looked at him worrying. Nathan slowly had taken the whole power in his hands. Soon he's going to run the country and God knows what planes he had for the people with abilities.

Claire reached her hand under the table and gently squeezed his fingers. Peter looked at her. He was shocked. She could see that.

'We have to move quickly… ' Peter said with firm voice. 'I don't like this!'

'I don't either!' Claire shivered and felt his lips pressed hers quickly. Then he stood up and just with one move of his head, made every man on the table followed him.

Claire, Daphne and Tracy just looked at them.

'Why we don't participate on this?' Claire frowned.

'Because, they don't need us like that now…' Daphne tried to explain. 'When they need us, they're going to call…'

'But…'

'C'mon, Claire! Let's pick up the table!' Tracy intervened her, exchanging secret look with Daphne. Daphne nodded. Peter had told them to care about Claire if something like that happened.

Five days later, Peter and his group had found the next 25 people for transfer. He had to go, but some bad feeling continued to chasing him. Something still was wrong.

The night before his leaving, he and Claire had made love so many times that he hadn't time for sleep. She didn't want him go and had showed him in a best possible way.

Claire had slept for awhile and woke up just when he had to leave. It was still dark outside. Peter sat on the bed and just watched her beautiful small face with smile. She slowly opened her eyes.

'You're leaving?' she said throaty.

Peter reached and caressed her face.

'Yes. It's time…'

'Be careful and come back soon, okay?' Peter nodded and leaned to kiss her, before he leave.

Hiro and the others waited for him at the foyer.

'I want you to be extra careful!' Peter said and all man nodded with their heads. 'Jason, I need you for a minute…'

The young boy looked surprised, but followed him. Peter never had asked him for something before.

'If something happens here while I'm gone I want you to send me a sign!' Peter had narrowed his eyes.

'Sign?' the young boy still looked surprised.

'Yeah, sign! I will know! Do you understand me?'

Jason nodded and Peter nodded too.

'Good! Good bye everyone!' he raised his voice.

'Good luck, Pete!' Matt said and watched him disappearing behind the door.

_Port of New Haven__, one day later_

The day was sunny for October. Perfect for flying. Peter smiled. Thank God that he had found assistants for flying. Two other local men, who wanted to help, John and Michael. They both were around his age and eager to be heroes. To help the others like them.

'This time was good, Peter!' Michael smiled at him and the three of them landed on the port of New Haven. 'All went good…'

Peter nodded and felt relief. He had just little more work here and then, he had to go back… to Claire. God, he missed her!

'Oh, again your Claire…' John tried to tease him, but Peter just smiled and shrugged.

The sunny day quickly turned into fury one. Just for split second. Then again it was sunny again. Peter's smile faded. That was Jason. His heart raced. Something had happened.

'I'm sorry guys! You have to finish without me! I have to go!'

Peter didn't wait for their answer and disappeared in the sky.

_The old suburbs, NY_

'What happened?' Peter rushed in the building. He met a bunch of sad faces.

'Claire…' Daphne almost was in tears.

One word, just one word and stroked him right in the chest.

'What about Claire? Where is she?'

'She had been kidnapped!' Matt said quietly.

'Kidnapped?' Peter leaved himself to anger. There was only one person, who could do that. Brother or not, Nathan had to pay for this!

'I swear I'm going to make him pay!' he grunted out, but felt one hand on his shoulder.

'You are in no condition to go to your brother, Peter!' that was Hiro.

Peter released his shoulder from his hand with one fast move. His eyes were still narrowed.

'Move out from my way!' his voice was dangerously quiet.

'Peter, wait! Maybe Molly could help or… or you can use your power and… '

Peter slowly closed his eyes and then opened them again. They were full of anger.

'I can't find her, but I know that she's alive. Now, move out of my way!'

'Peter…' Hiro tried once again.

'Now!' Peter yelled and Hiro quickly moved out from his way.

Peter ran out from the building and flew out.

'He's willing to kill!' Matt said perturbed. 'I never saw him like that!'

Hiro nodded.

'Me either!'

'We should probably follow him...'


	13. Chapter 13 Claire, pt2

**My notes: Now, let's put some drama in here. The beginning of the new events starts here. You can read - the first hint of the future Peter; Nathan's reaction; rescue mission. ;) Hope you'll enjoy until you read this chapter and please review! :)))  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 13 Claire, pt.2**_

_The Petrelli mansion, NY_

Nathan slowly gulped from his coffee. It was early morning and he just had received some good news. They had captured Claire and held her in a place that Peter couldn't find her. The Haitian was with her. In front of the door of her cell. He smirked. This day started promising.

'Hello, Nathan!'

Nathan almost dropped his coffee from the surprise. He slowly lifted his head. It was Peter, standing in front of the closed door of his office. Unlike the previous time, Peter didn't look calm. He looked… furious. His eyes stared at him dangerously.

'Hello, Pete!' he tried to stay calm, but something of his brother's behaviour disturbed him. 'What are you doing here?'

'You know pretty damn well, what I'm doing here! You had snipers waited for me!' Peter still stood in one place with narrowed eyes. His voice was still quiet and Nathan noticed that he said 'snipers' in past tense. 'What do you want from me?'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't play dumb! It doesn't suit you!' Peter walked to his brother's desk and gave him one knowing look. Nathan stood up in front of him. Peter looked his brother with anger in his eyes. 'I don't know in what you're up to, but if it is what I think it is… I swear of God! I'm going to fight you with every breath that I take!' he spat the last words.

Nathan smiled little nervous.

'C'mon, Pete!' then he pulled back and sat again in his chair. 'Paste yourself, would you!'

'Where is she?' Peter grunted out again.

'Who?' Nathan looked at his brother challenging. 'Your niece?' he threw one picture on his desk. 'Or… your lover? Wait! They are one person!'

Peter just threw one quick look at the photo. It was he and Claire, kissing at the balcony door in the Hostel. _His Claire…_

'Don't play with me Nathan!' Peter looked at the edge of his self-control. 'You don't know the rules of this game!'

'How could you, Peter! She is…'

'Don't plead for my conscious when you already lost yours!' he barely contained himself of doing something bad. 'One last time, where is Claire?'

'Sorry, I can't tell you!' Nathan turned his firm face. He was so confident that Peter is too noble and that he would not hurt him. He got badly wrong.

Peter closed his eyes and when he opened them, Nathan found himself with scissors on his neckline. Moreover, he was the one who held the sharp blades. Peter did not move. He just stood there, controlling his mind.

'Where is she?' Peter snarled.

'I don't know!' Nathan began to sweat.

Peter leaned his head, narrowed his eyes again and the scissors cut little skin. Nathan cried from pain. Peter stopped.

'Where is she, Nathan?' he snarled again.

'Peter stop! It hurts!' his brother shouted instead of an answer. He breathed heavily. 'Are you going to kill me?'

Peter leaned his head. His expression was strangely distance. As if, he did not look at his brother.

'If I have to!'

'You are out of your mind!' Nathan shouted and Peter came close to him.

'You make me! Where is she?' he screamed at his brother's face.

They had interrupted by the sound of the slamming door.

'Nathan!' Heidi yelled panicking. 'What is…' then she saw Peter and her eyes widened. 'Peter…'

'Get out of here, Heidi!' Nathan yelled at her. 'Now!'

Suddenly Peter smiled and turned his attention to Heidi. Nathan dropped the scissors and started to breathe heavily.

'So you two got back together? How sweet!' Peter came close to Heidi. She never saw him like this and had learned for whole this ability story recently. His eyes hypnotized her like a fly in the spider's net. That was not the old Peter. This one scared her, but she couldn't move.

'You don't want to tell me where Claire is?' Peter grabbed Heidi's hand and lighted blue fire with the other. 'I'm taking Heidi until your healthy mind didn't return back!'

'Peter!' Nathan ran to them, but Peter's burning hand came dangerously close to his wife's face and Nathan stopped at one place.

'I warned you, big brother!' Peter said dangerously quiet. 'You don't know the rules of this game for playing with me!'

'You're never going to hurt her!' Nathan grunted.

Peter remembered the words of the future Claire, pointed the gun against him. She had looked at him with such a hate in her eyes. He repeated her.

'Yes, I am!'

'Peter, please…' Heidi pleaded him. She was scared. Peter could feel that, but now he was deaf for her. 'Peter!'

'Shut up!' he grunted and pulled her little rough, than he wanted. However, it was enough to drag her painful moan.

'Peter!' this time was Nathan. He was scared. He was very scared. He never had seen Peter like this. 'You don't know what you're doing!'

'I know exactly what I'm doing!' he released one scary smile.

'Peter, please! Let her go!' Angela had walked in the room quietly. She tried to speak with calm voice.

'You know where Claire is?' Peter turned his head to his mother for the moment.

'No, but…'

'Then shut up!' he turned back at Nathan. 'Last chance! Tell me where Claire is or I swear, I would take your wife with me and I'm not sure if she is going to be safe with me!'

Nathan hesitated, but Angela looked at him with pleading eyes.

'For God sake, Nathan! Tell him! Can't you see that he is out of control?'

Peter squeezed Heidi once again and made her moan painfully. Finally, Nathan broke and spilled through his teeth.

'Facility Number 1, south east from New York, near the harbor...'

Peter smiled victoriously.

'See, it wasn't so hard! Nice talk!' he said and turned into speedster power, dropping scared Heidi on the ground behind him.

Nathan rushed to hug his crying wife and threw a look to his mother. She shook her head.

'I warned you that you are going to sign your death certificate if you trying to use Claire!'

Nathan just snorted and held Heidi tightly. Angela went out of the room smiling. Lora was right. Maybe now was the right moment.

_Facility Number 1, south east from New York, near the harbour  
_

The building was huge and massive. Probably there was more than just a bunch of people, but Peter did not think about that. His only though was to get in and take his Claire. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to cool himself. He took a deep breath and pushed the front door of the facility.

'Wait! Who are you?' one of the guards stopped him. Peter leaned his head and reached his mind, then smiled.

'I'm Peter Peterelli. Where is Claire Bennet?'

'Level 2, cell 8.11!'

'Thank you! Can I use your help to put me in there?'

'Sure!'

The guard walked down to the corridor and Peter followed him. If it weren't Claire, Peter would laugh at that picture. Too easy so far, he thought. When they got there, Peter frowned. He saw one well-known figure at the door of Claire's cell. The Haitian.

'I take it from here!' Peter sat to the guard, far enough from the darker man. He knew that once they came close, his power would stop working.

'Yes sir!' the guard nodded and turned back to leave.

Peter waited for him to walk away, and then came close to Claire's cell.

'You're working for Nathan now?' his voice was flat.

The Haitian nodded, but his face was sad.

'He holds my family! I have no other choice!'

'Would you stop me?'

'You know I can!'

'No!' Peter pulled out one gun from his black coat and pointed at him. 'You can't!'

The Haitian smiled bitterly.

'You came here prepared!'

'Yes, I am!'

The Haitian released one sigh.

'Do what you have to do! There are cameras here and if I don't stop you…'

Peter pulled the trigger and the Haitian dropped down grabbing his shoulder. Peter did not kill him after all.

'The code… is… 8112006…' the Haitian said. Peter nodded and pressed the numbers. The door of the cell opened immediately. He rushed in and saw Claire lying on one medical table. Her clothes were torn. Her whole body was in bruises. Claire had fought before they had captured her. She moaned painfully and that sound nailed in his brain. Why, the hell she bled? She had to heal by now! Then he saw the IV and understood everything. She had doped, as he was when he wanted to gave up of his powers. Claire moaned once again and Peter rushed to her.

'Sh-hh, I'm here!' he said and gently removed the IV from her hand. Then Peter took her in his arms. Her head weakly dropped on his shoulder.

'Peter…' he heard her whisper.

'Yes, I'm here…' Peter tried his voice to sound calmingly and took her out of her cell. 'I came for you…'

Nobody stopped them. Peter took care for that. It was hard to control so many minds, but somehow he managed to do that. Claire needed that. So, Peter and Claire walked out from the building and sank in the darkness of the night.


	14. Chapter 14 After The Storm

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I really hope that Peter's reaction and his conversation with his brother about Claire liked you. I always imagine that he would react if not exactly like that, then probably close to that. :))) Of course this is just a fan fiction and this is my point of view, but hey a fan can dream right?:D Now in this chapter - Nathan share the pictures of Peter and Claire with his mother; what is Angela's reaction on that?; where is the new shelter; is Claire fine?; Matt and Peter talk about the events; and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))  
**_**

* * *

Chapter 14**__** After The Storm**_

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan Petrelli was furious. It was later that night and he still couldn't paste himself enough to sleep. They had called doctor for Heidi. She was frightened and in shock and Angela gave her some pills for sleep.

Nathan crossed his office once again. He not only failed in his attempt to caught Peter, but he just had found out that Claire had been missing too. Nathan knew that this was Peter's fault. He probably had used his mind controlling power to free her. _His precious Claire_! Peter almost had killed the members of his own family to save her. Nathan still could not understand him or his bond with Claire. Hell, he didn't recognize him at all that night. Peter was ready to kill for her!

Angela entered in the room just in that moment. She looked confident and calm as usual. Her face was firm and her hair flawless gathered in coil. That was his mother. She sat on the chair opposite from his one at the desk and crossed her legs.

'Could you please calm down?' Angela finally said with calmed expression. 'I just put her to sleep!'

Nathan dropped on his chair with angry expression.

'I should kill him for what he did!' he murmured and Angela threw him one strange look.

'You shouldn't use Claire at first!' she said to him still with flat voice.

'I didn't know that he could be so…'

'Overprotective? Seeking revenge? Furious?'

'Okay, okay… You can stop now! I understand you!' Nathan lifted his hand.

'But you knew that he is very attached to his niece…'

Nathan laughed bitterly and that made Angela to lift up her eyebrows.

'_Niece?_ Nice, ma! You should probably have to see some pictures of _your precious favorite son_!' Nathan pulled out some photos of his desk and threw them on top of it. 'You need to look just one!'

Angela still had confused look on her face. She reached and took the pictures. There is nothing disturbing in the first couple of them. Claire was at the balcony of some building. True, she had only one thin robe on her shoulders, but that was it. Angela then reached the last ones. She took a deep breath. Peter was kissing Claire and she obviously was enjoying that.

'Interesting, don't you think? That doesn't look like family kiss! At least as far as I know it isn't!' Nathan grunted out.

Angela had strange look on her face. She continued to observe the picture. The things had been reached too far. Too quick…

'Ma! Say something!' Nathan looked for her reaction.

Angela carefully put the pictures on the desk.

'And after seeing this you still proceeded with her capturing?' she said with flat voice.

Nathan shifted on his chair.

'I thought that…'

'You don't think! You act and that is your mistake!'

'What? I can't believe it! You just saw _your son_ kissing your granddaughter and suddenly I'm the one to blame?!' he shouted.

'Can you stop him? Or them I should say! I didn't notice Claire to have something against his attention!' Angela leaned back at her chair with fingers crossed on her lap.

'Ma!' Nathan shouted again.

'Stop yelling at me! Don't forget with who you're talking to!' she said with calming voice.

'He tried to hurt Heidi…'

'You tried to hurt Claire…'

'It's not the same!' Nathan grunted out again.

'In Peter's eyes it is! You hurt the woman he loves…'

'His niece…'

'_Woman he loves_!' Angela emphasized once again. 'For Peter that was tooth for tooth! You took his love, he took yours.'

'And he actually could hurt Heidi?'

Angela nodded.

'I should find him!' Nathan leaned back at his chair with pensive expression.

'He probably is hiding now and he sure left his previous shelter.' Angela looked at her son with strange face.

'Do you have any ideas where he may be?'

Angela shrugged and stood up from the chair.

'I know what you know at the moment. Good night, Nathan!' she turned back and walked out from Nathan's office with strange smile on her face.

_Petrelli beach house, NY_

Peter landed carefully near the house. He gently hugged his precious load and entered through the front door. Lights glowing the little foyer and Peter blinked stressfully.

'What took you so long?' Matt and the others welcomed him at the door with worry in their eyes.

'What..?' Peter was more than surprised.

'We followed you at the mansion! Your mother told us where to find you, so… We took all the equipment from the hostel and here we are!' Matt explained.

Claire moaned painfully and everybody looked at her. Including Peter. He looked concerned.

'I need to take care for her…' he whispered with worrying voice.

'Sure…' Matt stepped back from his way and Peter climbed the stairs with Claire in his arms.

'It's okay… Everything is going to be okay… We are at home now…' he whispered at her until they reached his old room. Peter entered in there and put her gently on his old bed. He took some towels and basin with warm water and carefully washed her wounds. Peter didn't know how long time should past, before she could heal again.

He put the basin and the bloody towels in the bathroom and sat beside her at the bed. She still was in unconscious. They had beaten her too much and probably overdose her with drugs. Peter clenched his jaw. He still was in his killing mood.

'Peter…' he heard her weak whisper and his eyes softened before he leaned down to her.

'I'm here…' Peter whispered and stroked her hair.

'You saved me..?' she tried to smile.

'Yeah, I saved you…' he answered her.

Claire tried to smile again.

'_You're still totally my hero_…'

The expression in her eyes made him almost cry.

'I love you!' he said bitterly.

Claire blinked against him.

'I love you too…' she said. 'I'm too tired…'

'Sleep now! I'll be here!' Peter continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep.

As soon as he felt her normal breathing, Peter put his elbows on his knees and leaned his head on his hands. He tried to release the pressure of the day. Tried not to think how he almost had lost Claire.

'Can I come in?' he heard Matt's quiet voice from the door. Peter nodded and Matt entered in the dusk room.

'How is she?' Matt came close.

Peter turned back his look at Claire and released one sad sigh.

'I don't know. We have to wait… They had beaten her! She is all in bruises…' his voice was full of emotions. 'I want to kill somebody right now!'

'Peter don't talk like that! She's going to be fine and…' Matt tried to calm him.

'You know, I didn't realize how important she is to me until now!' Peter interrupted him and stroked Claire's hair again. 'I could kill for her! I almost killed my sister-in-law… '

'Peter!' Matt sounded horrifying.

'Scary, huh?' Peter smiled bitterly. 'My mom stopped me! She knew that Nathan would break. But I was at this close, Matt…'

'You really love her…' Matt looked at him with understanding. It was strange, but he understood Peter better now, than before. He saw the love in his eyes. He didn't need to read his thoughts to know that.

'You can't even imagine how much…' Peter answered him, still looking at Claire. 'Sometimes it hurts…' his voice broke.

Matt nodded and left them alone in the early morning. Peter lay beside Claire and took her carefully in his embrace. Burying his nose in her soft hair he closed his eyes and released the pressure. She was here in his arms and Peter started to breathe normally again. It was good feeling…

_The Petrelli mansion, NY_

'_So, your brother wins again?'_ Sylar tried really hard not to laugh on the phone.

'He took Claire!' Nathan grunted.

'_Of course he took her! You thought he wouldn't?'_

'We have to think something else!'

'_I told you…'_

'No! I don't want him dead! He is my brother after all!'

'_But he almost __killed your wife!'_

'Still…'

'_Okay, call me when you came up with something!'_ Sylar hung up the phone and Nathan did the same.

He went straight to his wife. Heidi still didn't awake. Looking at her beautiful face, Nathan suddenly thought about Peter. No matter where he was, he probably was with Claire. Nathan was sure about that. He never could understand Peter. Now this story with Claire… Peter always was a noble man with principles. When he had met Claire, Peter suddenly became different man.

Nathan released one sigh. Probably taking Claire and trying to use her against Peter was stupid idea. Sadly, realization came too late.

_Petrelli beach house, NY _

It was late afternoon and Peter and Claire still didn't show up from their room. Daphne decided to check them. She knocked quietly at the door and when she didn't get an answer, quietly opened it.

Daphne looked at the bed and saw them sleeping peacefully. Claire's bruises were almost gone, but she probably was exhausted. Peter also slept. He hugged Claire and his chin rested on top of her head. Daphne smiled and quietly closed the door behind her. She went downstairs in the library, where everybody had waiting for her.

'They're still sleeping…' Daphne said and went straight to Matt. 'Claire is starting getting better.'

That was all everybody wanted to hear. They split at small groups and started to analyze the new situation. Daphne sat in Matt's lap and hugged him through his neck.

'Peter scared me yesterday.' She said and felt Matt's hand on her thigh.

'I know.' He said. 'He doesn't look like himself. You should've seen him last night… He really loves Claire.'

'Yeah, he loves her…' Daphne leaned her head on his shoulder.

'_Strange love_…' he said.

'Because it's _forbidden_?' Daphne whispered.

'It's _too strong_!' Matt laughed bitterly. 'They strangely reminded me of Romeo and Juliet…'

'Hope they have better destiny…' Daphne said and she was honest.

Peter felt that someone watched him. He opened his eyes and saw pair of emerald eyes stared at him with love.

'Hi…' Claire said and reached to fix one of his bangs.

'Hi…' he let her fingers touched his face. 'How are you feeling?'

Claire released one tired sigh, but shined against him.

'Better, thanks to you.'

'Glad to hear that!' Peter also smiled. He didn't move his hand over his waist. He just studied her face. The bruises were almost gone and that was good.

'How are you?' Claire studied his face also. He smiled and leaned to kiss her.

'Better now…' Peter pulled carefully her head on his chest and felt her soft arms hugged him also.

Peter and Claire were fine and still in love against all odds.


	15. Chapter 15 Life and Fairytale

**My notes: Hey, All! I'm really enjoying on your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much for keeping me going with this story! :D Here you can read - Peter and Claire got fluffy; Nathan have some serious talk with Heidi; and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 15**__** Life and Fairytale **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire cuddled in Peter and released one contented sigh.

'You're not sleeping?' he asked and stroked the hair on her back.

Clare shook her head and he felt that.

'I just want to feel you beside me…' she said and felt his quiet laugh.

'So you feeling better I presume?'

'Yeah, I guess I am better.' Claire smiled and rubbed her nose on his chest. 'Can we just stay like this for awhile?'

'Yeah, we could…' Peter didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He felt her leg slipping between his. She liked that pose. She had told him that in this way she can feel him even more. Now, Claire wanted him to be with her. Peter was.

They prepared to leave their room little before dinner. Claire said that she was starving. Peter gave her one of his old shirts and pants. While she got dressed, Peter laughed at her expression.

'How old you were when you wore these?' she asked and buttoned the blue stripe shirt.

'Fourteen, fifteen maybe, why?' Peter had lay on the bed and leaned at his elbow watching her.

Claire twirled in front of the mirror and smiled.

'Poor Peter! You were so small for your age!'

Peter laughed.

'Look who's talking!'

Claire pouted.

'I'm not small!' she went to him and he grabbed her hand pulling her on top of him. Claire laughed.

'You are perfect for me!' Peter said before he kissed her.

She cupped his face on her hands and returned him the kiss. Then her face turned serious.

'I knew that you're going to save me…' Claire said stroking his hair.

'Not saving you wasn't an option!' his face was serious also.

'So you're always going to be my hero, huh?' she said softly and felt his arms tightened around her waist.

'You're stuck with me!' Peter sat with her on the bed.

'No mind…' she leaned to kiss him. 'No mind at all…'

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Heidi was covered with one thin blanket and sitting on her bed. Her face was still scared and confused. To see Peter like this last night was a shock for her. She always thought about him as a nice carrying person, but obviously Nathan had done something to turn him like this. List night Peter was out of control. He was so distant and… cold. His only concern was only that Claire. Who was she? Nobody had told her yet.

Heidi heard to fast knocks on the door.

'Yes?' she tried to sound normal.

'Honey, it's me! Can I come in?' it was Nathan.

'Come in!' Heidi raised her voice and seconds later Nathan was already in the room. He closed to her bed and sat near her, leaning to kiss her.

'What was that? I mean… last night!' Heidi asked him when he pulled back. 'Peter was...'

Nathan released one sigh and looked at her.

'That's why I come here. We need to talk. There is one more thing you should know about me…'

Heidi gave him one strange look.

'Why I think that this is not going to like me?'

Nathan smiled bitterly.

'Probably you're not but I need you to listen!'

'Okay…' Heidi nodded and Nathan passed some pictures to her.

'Don't look at them, yet. First, listen!' she nodded again and Nathan continued. 'You wanted to know what happened last night, but everything starts little earlier….'

'How little?'

'Eighteen years ago… I was young student who decided to spend his summer vacation in Texas. I was at twenty three then and Peter was thirteen. Anyway… I met one girl in Texas, her name was Meredith. We fell in love and before I knew it, she got pregnant.'

'Nathan…'

'Please, just listen!' he lifted his hand. 'I decided to bail from university and stayed with her and the baby. That was the one and only time I disobeyed to my family. Usually that part was playing by Peter. ' Nathan stopped for a moment and smiled bitterly. 'Meredith gave birth to one baby girl. We named her Claire. She liked the name. But one night, four months after Claire was born, our house got burned. I thought that I lost them in that fire. But… I received a call from Meredith two years ago. She told me that she and our daughter are alive and Claire had found her. Claire had adopted from one family in Odessa, Texas. She was at sixteen then…'

'Claire… Is she having ability?'

'Yes. She can heal herself, that's why one killer tracked her and tried to kill her. Luckily, he didn't. She had saved.'

'Saved?'

Nathan coughed.

'Here is the interesting part. Around the same time, Peter received the message from the future that he has to save one cheerleader to save the world. Then… he began obsessed by her… I mean… the cheerleader. He saw her in few paintings, even draw her by himself and then he asked me for one particular painting, which portrayed his death at Union High School in Odessa… Texas. '

'He had to save Claire?' Heidi lifted her eyebrows.

Nathan nodded.

'Of course, he didn't know that this girl is his niece… I didn't know either… I didn't know that she even existed. I tried to stop him, but he went after all. I don't know any details, but he obviously succeeded in his mission. Then he fell in coma… he had absorbed too many abilities and his body needed a time to deal with it. When he got better, he disappeared and that was the time I received the call from Meredith. Two and two make four and I understand that the girl Peter had saved was no other but my daughter.'

'But he looked much attached to her last night…'

Nathan laughed bitterly again.

'Wait! I'm not finished! Before Peter fell in coma they had met at the Odessa Jail. Obviously, Claire fell in love with him… It's normal, you might say. He saved her; he was her knight in white and shining armour… Her hero… Sadly, here that's not the true!'

'Why?'

'Because... he fell in love with her too..!'

'Oh, Nathan!' Heidi put her hand on her mouth.

'It would be good if the things ended here, but… Something happened in Odessa and Claire's adoptive father had sent her with his job partner to save her from the Company. Claire had something else in her mind… '

'Peter…'

'Yeah, Peter… So she ran from that man and suddenly she appeared in front of Peter's apartment. He wasn't there at that time, but my mother was. It turned out that she knew in all this time that Claire is alive and the man, who her father send with her is actually worked for my mother. I saw Claire later next day. My mom called me that Peter is killed and I have to go home. When I arrived I saw him lying on the sofa, totally motionless. I hugged him of course, that was my brother. Then I heard her voice for the first time. She was crying. She told us that she came just to see him. At that time she already knew that he is her uncle and they would not be together. We leaved her some time with Peter and she brought him back to live. You should see them… They were so carrying for each other so protective… But the things didn't stop here…'

'What? There is more?'

'Peter almost blew up New York. Claire had to shoot him and stop that, but she couldn't… It was the night of the elections… I arrived just in time to carry him with me in the sky… so Peter blew up and disappeared… I started to drink and…'

'I left you…' Heidi whispered. Nathan nodded and covered her hand with the pictures in it.

'Claire turned back at her old life… Under new name, in Costa Verde, and with her adoptive family. But they told me that she had changed. After Peter's presumable death, Claire began reckless. Her adoptive father asked for her to hide her true nature. Claire couldn't accept that. She called me several times… She tried really hard to hide her true feelings about Peter, so as him… But one night she couldn't hide it anymore. She told me she missed him. I couldn't get wrong that tone. She mourned like she got lost the love of her life, not her uncle. Then Peter appeared again and the first time I saw them together was when she cleaned his wounds. They looked so in love…'

'In love?' Heidi interrupted him. 'How is that possible? Peter never would…'

'Never?' Nathan smiled and released her hand with the pictures. 'Now, you can see them!'

Heidi turned around out the pictures.

'Oh, my God!' she was shocked. Peter hugging Claire and her hugging him. They're kissing in some balcony. 'I can't believe this!'

'I couldn't either, but obviously it's true!' Nathan said this time with flat voice. 'That's why Peter was so furious tonight. I wanted to catch him and the only plan I came up with was to use Claire! You know my plan about the special people… Someone has to take care of them! But Pete always has to be rebel. He thinks that this is a mistake and he stood up against me… with Claire beside him of course! She chooses him and I'm not surprised!'

'So you used Claire and he came here to save her?'

Nathan nodded.

'When I show him the picture, he didn't even blink! In his mind, she wasn't his niece anymore. She was the woman, he loves! He was out of his mind because of her! I'm telling you, they are lovers!'

'Is he saved her?'

'He did and now we can't track them!'

'So…' Heidi looked again at the picture. 'That's Claire…'

Nathan looked at the picture too.

'Yeah! That's Claire…'

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'Seriously Peter! I can walk!' Claire said while Peter came down through the stairs with her in his arms.

'Shush!' he hissed and carried her at the library, where everybody was waiting for them. 'I'll leave you there and I'll go out for something to eat. What do you have in mind?'

Claire closed her eyes and imagine…

'Get it!' Peter laughed quietly. 'Give me ten minutes!'

Claire opened her eyes and gave him one shining smile.

'Claire! Thank God you're alive!' Everybody welcomed her and Peter put her on the couch. Daphne handed him one blanked and he covered Claire with it. Then he leaned to kiss her.

'Ten minutes…' he whispered and after her nod, Peter went out from the room.

She immediately was surrounded from worried, concerned faces. Everyone had a smile for her. Everyone had a good word for her. She felt happy about that. It was a nice feeling and Claire almost forgot about it. She never had many friends. Zack was the only friend she has, who knew about her true self. Then Claire met Peter. But Peter never was just a friend for her. Always something more.

Suddenly Claire heard one harsh whistle. The room began quiet.

'Everybody, give her a space to breathe!' that was Tracy. Claire smiled. She never saw that side of her.

The bunch of people started to move murmuring.

'Get better, Claire…'

'Soon you'll be fine Claire…'

Claire nodded after everyone wish.

Tracy sat beside her and gave her one soft smile.

'That's better! Peter shouldn't leave you here alone. Too much worrying people…'

Claire smiled secretly.

'He went for some food… for me.'

Tracy laughed.

'Oh, he is good!'

'He is!'

'The food is coming!' Peter showed from the door. He carried one paper-bag. 'Ouch! I burned!' he dropped the bag on the table and Claire reached to it.

'Don't worry! You'll be fine!'

'What? No thank you? Not even a grateful kiss?' he played pout.

Claire smirked, didn't realize that everybody was looking at her. She rummaged in the bag with greedy face and Peter laughed.

Claire pulled out the first croissant and bit her teeth in still hot piece. She closed her eyes with pleasure and suddenly realized that room began quiet. Claire opened her eyes and saw the happy faces around her. She blushed and murmured with still full mouth.

'It's delicious!'

Everybody laughed and Molly came close to her blushed too.

'Can I have one too, Claire?'

'Sure.' Claire smiled at the young girl and passed her one croissant.

Five minutes later, as a signal, everybody went out of the room and Claire and Peter were left alone. She leaned at him in the couch and released one grateful sigh. His hands wrapped around her and she smiled.

'You really love me…'

Claire felt his quiet laugh and his lips on top of her head.

'You don't even know how much!'

'Good! Because I love you too, my prince!'

'Prince? I think that is a step down from the hero!' he laughed again.

'As a girl I always dreamed about that one day, my prince will come and take me away with him! He had to save me from the evil monster first of course!' she smiled and looked up at him. 'Then… you came!'

'I'm sorry if I was late!' Peter smiled softly and gave her one kiss. Claire closed her eyes

'Oh, no!' she opened them again and lay back on his arms. 'You came just in time!'


	16. Chapter 16 I Want You

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now here you will enjoy of pure Paire fluffiness. ;) You can read - Peter and Claire watched some photos and have interesting conversation;and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter**__** 16 I Want You**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'O-o-oh! Look here, little Peter! You are so cu-u-te!' Claire said and turned to look at his grumpy face.

She was sitting between his legs in his room and both examined one of the photo albums that Claire was found in the house. She smiled at Peter and he already knew that the teasing begins.

'I'm a child here! I'm at five! I have to be cute, eh?' he said pouting.

Claire laughed.

'Still! You were very cute!'

This time Peter laughed also.

'And you're not partial to me at all?'

Claire lifted her hand and pulled his face to her for one kiss. They felt the lack of air when the pulled back again.

'I… think that… I am very partial to you!' she said and made his eyes shined against her. Clear turned back on him again and leaned on his legs. She grabbed another album.

'Oh, that's new!' she say when she saw the young boy Peter went fishing with his friends at some lake. 'How old are you here?'

Peter leaned forward and blinked. He bit his lower lip, thinking then nodded with smile.

'Ten… Yep! I remember that summer! My brother and I had to go on the camp, but at the last moment he decides something else and…' Peter suddenly stopped and began calculate. 'Wait! He was with Meredith that year… You're born that year!'

'And you're on fishing trip! Nice!' Claire smiled at his confused expression.

'Oh, my… Claire you're so young…' Peter suddenly began to realize that fact. His eyes studied her face.

Claire frowned as if she had read his mind.

'If you say that I'm too young for you, I'm going to hit you with something!' she dropped the album on the ground and knelt in front of him. 'Stop it Peter! It's just a stupid album!'

Peter smiled bitterly and stroked her hair.

'But it is true, Claire! We should've thought about that…'

'You mean, _you_ should've thought! I was perfectly sure what I want since from the beginning!' Claire said without to move.

Peter just nodded with sad face.

'Besides, we're not aging anymore, you know!' Claire leaned her head in one side playfully. 'So what's the point to even discuss our ages?' she reached her hand and caressed his face with back side of her fingers. 'Let me ask you something…' she continued. 'If you had the opportunity, would you change something? I mean… about us?'

Claire didn't realize, but kept her breath before his answer. Peter felt that and he already knew it. He smiled softly at her and his hands slipped around her thin waist to pull her close to him. Their faces were inches apart, when he finally responded.

'No!' he said and saw her bright smile, before their lips locked in one very passionate kiss.

'Correct answer!' Claire whispered, and then pulled back to looked at his eyes. 'I never saw your baby photos, though!'

Peter lifted his eyebrows surprisingly.

'You want to see me as a baby? Why?'

Claire laughed and slipped her hands in his hair.

'I want to know everything about you!'

Suddenly, Peter frowned.

'You said _baby_…'

'Oh, no! Now serious talk is coming!' Claire pouted and tried to pull back, but Peter held her. Gosh! He was incredibly strong! She narrowed her eyes and some very unserious thoughts passed through her head.

Peter either didn't read them, (_Claire just wishes of course_), or he was very concerned about something.

'I'm serious! We have to talk, Claire!' Peter stared at her face.

'Okay! Make it quick!' she pouted.

'Did you ever though that we never protecting at all, I mean – _at all_? You're not concerned?'

Claire shrugged.

'Immortals can't have children! I'm immortal, so…' she leaned to him, but Peter pulled back again and burst into laugh.

'How do you come up with this?'

'I saw a movie…' Claire pouted.

'You saw a movie? Whoa! That's a very reliable source!' Peter couldn't stop laughing.

'Peter!' Claire hit him on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry, but you're just…'

'If you say _'kid'_, I'm going to hit you again!' Claire frowned. 'Gosh! Stop laughing!' she pulled back from his embrace and decided to give him a lesson. 'Noting was happening 'till now, so… ' Claire shrugged and one of her shoulders was naked.

She saw how the pure joyfulness in his eyes suddenly turned into something else. Claire stood up between his legs. She continued unbuttoning her shirt (_originally his of course_).

'Are you trying to seduce me?' Peter asked just to be polite. He already was sure that she was doing just that.

Claire's answer was dropping the blue stripe shirt on the ground. She smiled against him and he couldn't resist more in that smile. Peter reached his hand and grabbed her waist, pulling her over him. But she wasn't over him in that position for too long. Claire didn't realize how fast he was. Suddenly, she was perfectly naked along with him and burying fingers in his hair.

'Maybe… you're right… ' he said just in her neckline. His hot breath burned her skin and she trembled under him. 'We don't have to worry… for… that!'

His moth smashed hers and Claire had suddenly surprised by his… hunger for her. Peter never was so… rough. He always was gentle and full of care, but now Claire felt totally different side of him. She didn't complain at all. She didn't try to calm him. Strangely, but she was enjoying at that new experience.

'I thought I almost lost you…' he whispered between two kisses and Claire suddenly understood his behavior.

'I'm here… ' her hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

'I need to feel that… I need to feel you…' he moaned when her legs wrapped his thin waist. 'I want you…'

'I want you too…' she said and that was her last rational thought.

None of them was gentle and soft this time. They had been lead by pure hunger, lust… desire. They were so thirsty for each other and none were patient. Claire felt her first orgasm even before he was in her completely. She couldn't stop her scream of pleasure.

Her second one was even louder along with his.

'Oh, God!' she grabbed the sheets and squeezed them. 'Peter…' she couldn't even talk. Peter just fell over her breathing heavily.

'I can't breathe…' he said after awhile.

'You're not alone…' Claire reached and buried fingers in his hair.

Peter rolled down in the bed and hugged her tightly.

'You know… Maybe next time you won't be so loud…' he said laughing quietly.

'Do you think?' Claire blushed.

'Please, entire New York could hear you!' he laughed again.

'Oh, God! I'm not leaving this room!' she said, burying her head in his chest.

Peter smiled, kissing her still wet shoulder.

'Don't worry! It's just late afternoon. It's not like in the night…'

'Now I really won't leave that room again!'

Peter rolled her over him with one quick move and said with smile in his eyes.

'Say _'that bed'_ and I'm making you a company…'

Claire giggled, before his kiss.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY, Library _

Matt and Daphne had stared at some maps, which Hiro had found. Tracy, Jason and Walter were in the kitchen. Hiro and Ando were at the living room, searching for people with abilities at one of the laptops and Mohinder and Molly went earlier on the walk.

Daphne heard Clear's scream and smirked. She was sure that Matt heard it also, but he was too shy to say something. Instead he had blushed. Daphne burst into laugh.

'Claire is having a very good time…' she said.

'They're looking at some old albums…' Matt said, but was interrupted from Claire's second scream and stopped in the middle of the sentence.

'Oh yeah! They did…' Daphne rolled her eyes and laughed even more.

'Stop with this! It's too private!' Matt snapped and blushed again.

'Poor Matt! You just accept the idea of Peter and Claire being together and now you have to hear this?' Daphne rubbed his back, still chuckling.

'Concentrate on the maps, please!' he snapped once again and Daphne listened to him. She didn't want to make him ashamed even more.

Later that day, Peter and Claire came down to the stairs, holding hands. They had dreamy faces and looked ridiculously happy.

'Is dinner ready?' Peter said and looked at Claire smirking. 'I'm starving!'

Tracy and Daphne exchanged a look and Daphne murmured.

'Yeah! We heard…'

Claire blushed little.

Tracy coughed.

'Dinner is ready!' she said with normal voice, but smile appeared on her face from the moment she turned back on them. 'Everybody's waiting you!'

They went at the dining-room and sat on the table. Peter and Claire were close to one another, as usual. They just couldn't stop looking at each other all night.

'Um, Peter…' Mohinder coughed and Peter looked at him. 'Not that I'm complaining, but are we safe here? Why you think that your brother won't find us here… I mean, it's your family house…'

Peter smirked and leaned his head to look Mohinder.

'He won't find us when he doesn't know where to look!'

'What do you mean?' Walter also looked curious.

Peter laughed.

'Nathan doesn't know about that house. He doesn't know even for it existence.'

'How is that possible?' Claire rubbed his thigh under the table. Peter looked her.

'Only people who know about that house are me and mom. She wanted us to have our own place…' Peter thought for a minute. 'Maybe she knew then that someday I would need I place to hide.' He shrugged. 'Anyway… we're safe here.'

'How many houses _your_ family has?' Claire looked him questionable.

Peter frowned.

'It's _our_ family and… Let me think – three in NY, excluding this one. Two in Washington, DC; two in LA; not to mention our private villa in the Ontario Lake. We also had couple more in Europe…'

'Oh, Gosh!' Claire leaned back at her chair. Obviously she had shocked.

'Sorry!' Peter laughed quietly. 'We're ridiculously happy… and rich... ' He moved foreword and almost touched her ear with his lips. 'Maybe, after all this madness is over, we could leave to France… Since you know that here we just can't… Anyway!'

Claire turned her head to look at him.

'Are you… proposing me?' she whispered close to his lips. Peter smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

'If I am, what would you say?'

Claire cupped is face and said before she kissed him.

'I would say… _yes_!'


	17. Chapter 17 The Challenge

_**

* * *

**_**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. So, Paire wedding? I know it would be good idea! :D But still, they are not married and I don't want to rush. It's going to be one very god engagement though. You like the idea? :P In this chapter you can read - Peter and Claire share the news with the others; Nathan's new plan; and more... Enjoy reading and please review!:)))  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 17 **__**The Challenge **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'How many houses _your_ family has?' Claire looked him questionable.

Peter frowned.

'It's _our_ family and… Let me think – three in NY, excluding this one. Two in Washington, DC; two in LA; not to mention our private villa in the Ontario Lake. We also had couple more in Europe…'

'Oh, Gosh!' Claire leaned back at her chair. Obviously she had shocked.

'Sorry!' Peter laughed quietly. 'We're ridiculously rich…' He moved foreword and almost touched her ear with his lips. 'Maybe, after all this madness is over, we could leave to France… Since you know that here we just can't… Anyway!'

Claire turned her head to look at him.

'Are you… proposing me?' she whispered close to his lips. Peter smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

'If I am, what would you say?'

Claire cupped is face and said before she kissed him.

'I would say… _yes_!'

Peter smiled against her and his eyes shined.

'Are you sure?' he lifted his eyebrows playfully. 'You and me are lot a like, and you probably gonna stuck with me forever...'

Claire pursed her lips like she was thinking, but then wide smile appeared on her face.

'I think I could live with that!' she said.

Peter laughed quietly.

'Okay then… considered done!' before Claire could able to react, Peter turned his head and look around people on the table. He raised his voice. 'Everybody, can I have some attention, please!'

The room suddenly began quiet. Everybody looked at him. Peter cleared his throat.

'Claire and I just decided that… we're going to married.' He said in one breath and turned to look Claire. She was all red, but smiley. 'I didn't give her a ring yet, but I think that it's official!'

Short pause, then Peter heard Matt's voice.

'Are you sure… I mean… Can you?'

Peter still gazed at Claire smile.

'Believe me; I've never been so sure like now! And we can… in certain places.'

'Congratulations then… I guess!' Matt said still confused. He still thought that this love, between Peter and Claire is really strange and unhealthy. However, after he had seen Peter so disturbing about Claire, talking with so much love for her, Matt was ready to give them a shot. Still, that didn't mean that he could gulp that news easily. That was totally new territory for him.

After that news, the atmosphere in the table began very light. The people were happy. They preferred not to think about tomorrow and just relax for one evening and being just friends, who celebrated the engagement of one happy couple. Of course, nobody mention about the relation in this couple. Somebody didn't even know. They're just happy.

'Peter, I hate to be downer, but…' Hiro coughed by the end of the evening.

Peter's face turned serious almost immediately. He knew that Hiro could've say that earlier, but he didn't want to ruin his friend celebration.

'I'm listening!'

'Um… Your brother settled brunch tomorrow, with two of the most famous journalist in New York… He is going to announce his candidature officially…'

'And?' Peter lifted one eyebrow and felt Claire's hand slipped in his under the table. He laced his fingers with hers and continued to watch Hiro.

'Knowing him, I mean being a politician, he is going to lie. Or maybe worse, he's going to reveal that people with abilities exists. We can't let that happen!'

'I know we can't…' Peter turned to look at Claire and she saw one dark sparkle deep in his eyes. Without to have the ability to read minds, Claire already knew for what he was thinking. Peter was thinking about her future self. He had sworn in front of her, that he is going to change that. Claire rubbed the back of his thumb with hers.

'_I never going to hurt you…'_ she though.

Peter smiled bitterly and nodded.

'We're going to prevent this.' Suddenly he spoke and everybody looked at him.

'We?' Ando said with surprise in his voice.

'I mean… me and Claire!'

'You and Claire?' Mohinder blinked. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, Peter! She never was going on the mission before…' Hiro wasn't happy of this turn at the events.

'I want her beside me!' Peter said firmly. 'Besides… she is going to come as my fiancé, not as my niece…' he smirked.

'Niece?' Walter said and his jaw almost dropped.

'Niece?' Jason also sounded shocked.

'I'm sorry you have to find like this!' Peter said apologizing. 'But since we are in the same team, I though that we can't have secrets from each other. Claire was my niece…'

'Was?' Jason suddenly frowned. 'I though that this title comes permanently!'

'We didn't rise together…' Peter looked at Claire with love. 'I never actually thought about her as my niece… Although I tried!'

'And I never though about him as my uncle…' Claire smirked. 'Although, I tried a little less than him!'

'And… and you're okay with this?' Walter cleared his throat.

Peter shrugged.

'We tried to fight against ourselves, it didn't work. Never did…'

'So now…' that was Jason.

'We are going to married!' Claire shined.

'And going to Nathan together, how… ' that was Tracy.

Peter smirked.

'Nathan has to see that Claire is alive and she is with me… as something more. I'm sure that he would be distracted enough not to mention about people with abilities…'

'Why don't you just shoot him?' Matt lifted his eyebrows. 'Your future self did just that!'

Peter shook his head.

'My future self was made a lot of mistakes and I didn't want to repeat them.' Then he smirked. 'Last time I saw him, he was very… scared from someone!'

Matt pursed his lips.

'I bet he was! You were out of your mind!'

Peter's smile faded and he looked at Claire.

'I had a reason!' he said and caressed her face with his eyes. Claire smiled at him softly. Then Peter look around and said with firm voice. 'Claire is coming with me and that's period! Be ready for tomorrow!'

He stood and Claire stood also. Both went out of the room hand in hand.

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Heidi stood in front of the mirror and twirled critically. She wanted to look good for Nathan's guests. They were important to him, so Heidi had to make good impression.

'You look beautiful!' she heard his voice and looked at the open door. Heidi smiled and went to him, putting her hand in his.

'Thank you!' she said as they came down on the staircase. 'Don't look so nervous! Everything is going to be good!'

'Yeah…' Nathan fixed up his red tie just in time to welcome the journalists.

Brianna Jones and John Walters were two of the most powerful reporters in New York. If Nathan wanted to won public support for his campaign, he needed their support. Sadly, his mother wasn't there. She went to Paris to visit one of her cousins there Lora Raines. She was married in France since Nathan was born. He knew her only by pictures, because she refused to turn back at USA.

The brunch developed well. Conversation ran smoothly and Nathan relaxed. Heidi was right. He has no reason to worry. Nathan coughed.

'There is one more thing…' he began with intention to reveal probably the best kept secret in American history. That people with abilities are real and probably dangerous and his responsibility was to put them in places were they couldn't harm anyone.

Then he heard notice at the front door.

'But… but… you can't enter there…' it was the voice of the doorman. Short pause. 'Sure, Mr. Petrelli. Follow me!'

Nathan froze. Mr. Petrelli? That was nobody, but…

'Oh, hello, Nathan!' suddenly Peter appeared in front of him. And he wasn't alone. 'Sorry for make you waiting, but the traffic is horrible!' Peter smirked. He dropped his eyes on the table and pursed his lips. 'Oh! Did you forget about me? No forks?'

'I'm… sorry, Peter!' Nathan frowned. 'I didn't think that you'll make it!'

Peter smirked.

'You know me! I'm always accurate! She's fault!' he nodded at Claire and pulled her chair to sit. 'She wanted to look good for that brunch! Claire knows how important this is for you!' Peter said and sits beside Claire. 'Isn't she looking beautiful?'

Claire indeed was beautiful. Her dress complements Peter's black thin blouse and jeans. She was with little black dress, which followed her forms. Her curly blond hair fell free over her face, but that made her to look even more beautiful. Nathan noticed the change – Claire looked like a woman, not like the girl she was a month ago.

'Yes, she is!' John Walters stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. _'She is very fresh peach!'_

Sadly for him, Peter heard his thoughts.

'Ouch!' the middle age journalist suddenly cut himself on the knife.

Nathan frowned against Peter.

'_Stop that!'_

Peter just smiled and took one fresh piece of grape.

'I didn't introduce myself…' he said. 'I'm Nathan's younger brother…'

'Peter Petrelli and you work as a nurse.' Brianna Jones said and measured him. Peter laughed and nodded.

'I used to work. Now my occupation is…' he looked at Nathan with narrowed eyes. '… charity!'

'Hm, interesting!' Brianna said and lifted her eyebrows. Claire didn't like that look. It was like that woman is eating him up.

'_I'm going to kill her!'_ she though.

'Yeah, it's very interesting!' Peter smiled and exchanged look with Claire. She knew that Peter said that for her thought.

'_I so want to kiss you now…'_ was her next thought and Peter laughed.

'What is so funny?' Brianna said and he turned to her.

'Just a funny thought! That's all!' Peter then looked at Nathan and his older brother already knew that Peter was up to something.

Nathan looked at Heidi. She was pale. She still was scared from Peter, although this Peter here was way better than the other. That Peter looked so nice and good. He was very… smiley.

'I'm sorry!' he said and looked at Claire. 'I didn't introduce you the young lady over here… ' Peter turned his eyes to Nathan and said with challenge in them. 'This is my… fiancée – Claire Bennet!'

'What?' Nathan almost yelled and saw how his brother leaned forward to kiss the young woman, who obviously was enjoying in his attention.


	18. Chapter 18 The Person Who I Am

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. This one is started just there when the previous finished. Here you can read - Nathan's reaction about Peter and Claire's engagement; he will talk with someone very important to him; Angela and Lora interaction; Peter and Claire get little cosy;and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 18**__** The Person Who I Am **_

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire was a little bit surprised of Peter's action. She obviously challenged his brother in front of the eyes of the both most famous journalists in New York. She was not against that, though. Claire always enjoyed in Peter's kiss. Now, she just shrugged at the beginning, then wrapped up his neck and put all of her art in that kiss.

'What?' She heard the voice of her biological father. It was not a voice actually. It was a scream. Claire did not pay any attention. Nether Peter did. They broke the kiss, when both were ready.

'Peter, are you serious?' Nathan still was in shock and that made Peter smile, along with Claire. She reached her hand and wiped out the marks of the lipstick left on his lips. That was a very intimate gesture, which showed the others that she and Peter were closer than this kiss.

'He is very serious!' Claire said after she had finished her work. She grinned against Nathan. 'He proposed me last night and I accepted!'

'But… but you could not…' Nathan said, but stopped in the middle of the sentence. He knew that he could not say anything in front of the journalists. He looked at their faces and he already knew what was going to be the first news in the tomorrow paper. Nathan plastered one very 'political' smile on his face and said. 'Would you excuse us? I obviously didn't know about my brother's engagement, so we need little family time to discuss that.'

The journalists were obviously disappointed, but they stood up to leave. Heidi and Nathan walked up them to the door. She also looked in shock.

Peter and Claire in the other hand were very calmed. They even giggled on the mess they had been created.

'Now tell me, what the hell are you doing?' Nathan and Heidi came back in the table. Nathan frowned against his brother, absolutely forgot about his previous experience with him.

Peter just looked at him and smiled annoyingly.

'What do you mean? We're going to married!'

Heidi did not know what to do, sit on her chair. She clenched her hands and tried to figure out this situation. Claire took that moment to look at her. That was the woman, replaced her mother. Claire was not disappointed, though. In the other way, she never could have been with Peter, because obviously they would have been raise together and probably took their parts as an uncle and niece.

'You know very well that you two can't do this!' Nathan took his hands on the table and leaned into Peter. His little brother still sat. Moreover, his hand was leaned on Claire's thigh.

'We can and we'll do!' Peter said with strong voice.

'She changed you, Peter…' Heidi added with weak voice. She finally got the strength to do that. Peter looked at her with curiosity.

'Who changed me? Claire?' Peter lifted his eyebrows. 'Yeah, probably. In good direction, I should add. Ever since I saw her for the first time in the canvas I knew that she's going to be my destiny…'

'But you do know that this… yours… it's illegal!' Heidi's voice turned normal.

'We know!' this time was Claire. Her eyes narrowed. 'But you don't know any about us or our relationship. We fight. We loose. We are together now. End of story!' she snapped.

Peter smiled at her and both stood up to leave.

'I think we're done here!' he said and looked at Nathan. His smile faded. 'If you tried again to bring us in the public eye, I promised you, you're going to sorry!'

'Who are you?' Nathan asked, but he already knew.

'Us, people with abilities!' Peter smirked until he and Claire passed by Nathan. 'We with Claire are fine, thanks!'

Claire wrapped her hands around Peter's neck and smiled when he took her in his arms.

'Feel warned!' Peter said to his older brother before he disappeared in the sky along with Claire.

Nathan dropped on the chair and looked at Heidi.

'Everything is going to be okay?' he said sarcastically, obviously reminded her about her words before. 'You should have put Peter in calculates! How the hell did he knew about this meeting?'

Heidi shrugged.

'Maybe your mother knows?'

'Ma?' Nathan lifted his eyebrows, but then he took the phone from the table. He did not wait long.

'_Hello?'_ it was his mother's voice.

'Hey, ma! How is France?' he tried to be polite.

'_You __did not call to ask me how is France! Tell me what the real problem is!'_ it was typical Angela Petrelli. Cold and firm voice. No emotions.

'Alright then… Did you call to announce my brunch with the journalists?' Nathan said with his typical voice.

'_Yes, I did. I thought that would be great for your campaign!' _

'You should've asked me first!' Nathan raised his voice.

'_Why? What happened?'_ Still no emotions.

'Peter came in the middle of the brunch. Claire was with him and they announced their engagement!'

Angela remained silence. She obviously gulped the news, but her reaction was not the one Nathan expected.

'_So?'_

Nathan almost dropped the phone.

'_So_? Your _son_ is engaged to your _granddaughter_ and you are _'so'_? Where are we, Middle Ages?'

'_Paste yourself, Nathan! It doesn't suit you!'_ Angela snapped. _'I'm asking, just to being polite! Claire and Peter are adults and they can get married in certain places!'_

'But… but that is sick, ma! Let's not forget that's illegal!'

'_I know and I'm in shock also…'_

'You didn't sound like that!' he snapped.

'_I'm just realist!'_

'Realist?'

'_We've tried to separate them – twice! At least I did twice! You kidnapped her that makes three times total! What happened?'_

Nathan closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

'He saved her!'

'_That's right! Therefore, I am suggesting you to turn your attention on things that are more important! As to be elected for president!' _

'That was I'm doing, but Peter…'

'_Stop blaming your brother __for everything and focus on yourself!' _

'But, ma…'

_Somewhere in Paris, France_

'Plan your next move and call me!' Angela hung up the phone and threw it on the desk. She closed her eyes for second.

'What happened?' she heard Lore's voice and opened her eyes to look at her cousin. She was very elegant in her new stripe suit. Her brown hair and green eyes made her face to look warm, except Lora was not warm person. She was like Angela. Both were like twins. 'So?' Lora fixed one brown curl behind her ear and leaned back at her chair.

'Peter doesn't act like himself!' Angela said and released her breath.

Lora lifted up her eyebrows.

'With Claire?'

Angela nodded.

'We knew that this was opportunity!' Lora crossed her fingers on her knees. 'They are in love! I told you that they could act like this!'

'It's too early!' Angela said and sip of her tea. 'They are engaged already!'

Lora released one knowing smile.

'Maybe it's not too early, Angela. Maybe it's just in time…'

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

They landed in the front yard and Claire giggled when they touched the ground.

'You saw his face? Priceless!'

Peter took her down and put his hand over her waist as they walked into the house.

'I know! I never saw my brother like this!' Peter smiled, but suddenly his smile faded.

'What?' Claire stop just in front of the door and took his hand in hers. 'Talk to me, Peter!'

'Sometimes, I remember the good times we had with Nathan! He was so supportive when I was young and then in Kirby Plaza… and when we stop the virus… I just couldn't recognize him now!'

Claire reached her other hand and touched his face.

'You miss your brother?' she asked gently.

Peter nodded.

'He is not the same person now, Peter…'

Peter released his breath and looked at her emerald eyes.

'I'm not either!' he reached hand and caressed her face. 'I am with you now…'

Claire smiled softly and Peter leaned to kiss her soft lips.

'You know you looked pretty sexy there!' he said after he pulled back. 'And dangerous, since I know what you have under your dress…'

Claire blinked and gave him one seductive look.

'What I have?'

Peter laughed.

'I meant this…' he slipped his hand on her leg and reached the small gun, put in one bangle, hanged on her thigh. 'But the other is also good!' Peter smirked.

In that moment, the door opened and Hiro saw them on the doorsteps.

'Are you two will stand here all day?' he said eager to hear the news.

'We're… little busy!' Claire said with eyes gazed at Peter's.

Hiro dropped his eyes on Peter's hand on Claire's thigh and coughed.

'Yeah, I can see…'

Peter and Claire laughed and Hiro blush a little.

'Come on! Let's get in there!' he murmured and the couple followed him inside.


	19. Chapter 19 Secret Plans

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Here you can read - Claire talks with Daphne about her feelings; Claire/Peter interaction;and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 19**__** Secret Plans**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire sat on one big chair in the kitchen, watching Daphne. It was her turn to cook for dinner. She decided to prepare one traditional French meal. Now, Claire just watched her with admiration and with smile on her face.

'You look just like my mother at the moment!' Claire said with some hint of nostalgic.

Daphne smiled and put the meal in the oven.

'Really? You never talked about your mother…'

Claire shrugged.

'I didn't have to. Since I know that, she and my brother are all right… I don't need more for the moment.' She released one bitter smile. 'Wander what my father would've said about me and Peter. He is so traditional.'

'And your father is…' Daphne lifted up her eyebrows.

'His name is Noah Bennet. He used to work for the Company and Angela Petrelli…'

Daphne's smile faded.

'He wore glasses, didn't he?'

Claire nodded.

'I saw him once or twice in the Company. Matt told me about him… Where is he now?'

Claire shrugged again with strange expression on her face.

'Honestly, I don't know… In my whole life, I never really knew where he is…'

Daphne nodded and opened the oven to check the meal. She decided to change the subject to something more pleasant for Claire.

'So… you and Peter?'

Claire blushed, but wide smile appeared on her face.

'We're good!'

'I can tell…' Daphne smiled back and sat on a chair opposite Claire's. 'You look ridiculously happy!'

Claire started to draw circles on the kitchen table with dreamy face.

'I thought that we never reach that phase of our relationship. I mean, knowing Peter and his principles… He never would allow himself to treat me, as he treats me now. Somehow, we are in love and we are couple now. I can't tell you what happened exactly, but I'm happy with him!'

'Oh, girl! You should see your face!'

'Stupid, huh?' Claire giggled.

'Nope, you look so in love! Matt was right, your love is too strong to be understand from the others.'

Daphne jumped from the chair to check the meal again.

'Good, twenty more minutes and it should be ready.' She returned on her chair and looked at Claire seriously. 'You should know that not everybody are happy about you and Peter.'

Claire nodded.

'I know. We saw Nathan's reaction…'

'I'm talking about people here. Jason likes you, if you didn't notice.'

Claire nodded again.

'I notice that since from beginning. He was flirting with me.'

'I think that things are getting deeper in that front. He still likes you and maybe he would try something that Peter would think as an inappropriate…'

'You thought that Peter could hurt him?' Claire asked more with curiosity than with scare.

Daphne shrugged.

'I do not know, but Matt told me about his reaction, when Jason asked you to share the room with him. Peter's thoughts were dangerous.'

Claire shook her head.

'Peter wouldn't hurt him. Jason is just a boy.'

'Really? Peter almost killed his own brother because of you!'

'That was different… He was trying to save me!'

Daphne lifted up one eyebrow.

'And now, with Jason?'

'Jason did not do anything wrong…'

'Hope I'm wrong Claire and hope that boy has enough mind not to look at you the way he look!'

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but Daphne jumped from her chair and opened the oven to pull out the meal.

'Dinner is ready! Go and find Peter! He went for a walk on the beach…'

Claire nodded and went to find Peter. She did not search long. Peter was little down from the house. Claire saw first his silhouette. He was standing at the line, where the ocean touched the sand. His black coat waved behind him as wings and his eyes were stared at the ocean. Claire stood still. She just watched him for a minute.

'You may come, you know…' Peter said and that scared her a bit. He did not even look at her.

Claire reached him with few steps. Peter turned his eyes on her and took her hand in his. Claire felt his light squeeze and looked him.

'You know, when Hiro from the future came and told me that I have to save you, I thought that I finally got my purpose in my life. I had a goal.' He said and Claire waited. She felt his need to talk and she was with him. 'When I saved you, and I've got the dream about me exploding… Then I thought that everything is over. I could not bear that I will be the one, who would destroy millions of lives. When you came in New York to see me, you brought the hope in my life. That future is not written in the stone and probably, I'm not going to blown up.'

'Peter…' she felt the sadness in his tone and tears came up in her eyes too.

'I knew that I love you then. I loved you from the moment I saw you in that corridor. I knew that you are too young and probably naïve for life, but I could not help it…' Peter stopped for little. 'Nathan told me that you are his daughter and I thought that everything was over even before it begins. I thought that the best thing at that moment was just to be your friend. You never told me how you feel, so I couldn't understand the pain in your eyes…'

'It was the first night I came here.' Claire said and turned her look at the ocean. 'Your mother caught me, standing in front of your apartment. She brought me in the mansion and showed me the pictures of my real father. When I saw you standing beside him… my heart broke, Peter. I also thought that it's over, before it begins.' She stopped for the moment and laughed bitterly. 'You know that I bumped into you on purpose?'

Peter looked at her and she met his eyes. They shined against her.

'Oh, did you?'

Claire laughed again, this time with pleasant feeling.

'C'mon Peter! That hallway was five feet long! I wanted to bump into you!'

'Why?'

'Because you looked intriguing…'

Peter laughed also and turned to her.

'I was at my rain coat and I was on a flight all day to be there in time. Probably my look wasn't so good!'

Claire lifted up on her tiptoes and hugged him through his neck.

'You were intrigued enough for me…' she lifted little more and her lips touched his in one very passionate kiss.

'I guess I'm still… ' Peter laughed quietly after she pulled back.

'Now?' Claire shrugged playfully. 'Now you are my hero!'

Their lips locked again and this time the kiss turned into something more. They did not feel cold when they lay on the sand. Did not feel the cold breeze, coming from the ocean and passed over their naked bodies. It was just pure joy and pleasure, covered of the night.

They entered in the house about twenty minutes later. Both with messy hairs and wide smiles. It was obvious why they were late.

'We should probably go upstairs and change…' Claire said and Peter smirked, noticing the others in the dining room.

'It's too late! They already saw us!'

'Okay than…' Claire reached and tried to fix his hair a little. 'That's better!' she said and waited for him to do the same for her.

'Your dress is all in sand, though…' he said and laughed quietly.

Claire shrugged and took his hand as they passed the hallway to the dining room.

'It was new, but what the heck!'

He smirked and both entered to the others. The conversation ran smoothly until Peter did not notice the look in Jason's eyes, when he looked at Claire. His smile suddenly faded. Claire did not notice the boy and he tried really hard to be careful with his thoughts, but Peter felt the pressure lying on him.

'Peter, don't!' he heard Matt's whisper.

'What?' he snapped and turned to look at his friend.

'I know what you are thinking, but please. Jason is just a boy!'

'Boy with strange look in his eyes.' Peter frowned and continued to look at Jason with narrowed eyes.

'He knows that Claire is with you. He never would've done…'

'I'm not going to kill him!' he grunted.

'Good!' Matt leaned on his chair with relief.

'At least if he doesn't give me a reason.'

'That doesn't sound good!' Matt shook his head and looked at Peter.

'He's hiding something!' Peter blinked. 'I can't reach him. That weather guy is very careful of his thoughts!'

'Peter, why won't you just focus on more important things, than what the weather guy probably thinks?' Matt lifted his eyebrows.

'He's thinking about Claire!' Peter snapped with annoying voice. 'He's been watching her all night! Just watching!'

'What's wrong?' Peter felt Claire's hand slipping on his thigh.

'Nothing!' Peter tried to smile and covered her hand with his.

'Are you sure?' she leaned her head at one side and looked him closely.

'Yeah, I'm sure!' he said and leaned to kiss her. She smiled and turned again to continue her conversation with Daphne.

Walter noticed that Jason was looking at Claire all night. He also noticed that Peter gazed at the boy from some time.

'Be careful Jason!' he said to him.

'Why? I didn't do anything!' Jason said. He could not stop watching Claire. She was so beautiful and he could not understand why she ended up with Peter. When they told about their relationship as an uncle and niece, Jason had thought that he still have a chance to gain Claire for him. Everybody knew that this kind of relationship, as theirs, wouldn't last long. Eventually had ruined by one of the sides. Therefore, Jason would have been there and maybe Claire would pay some attention on him.

'You are looking at the girl, that isn't yours!' Walter whispered. He saw how Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm just looking!' Jason shrugged.

'You don't even hide and that could've been dangerous for your health!'

'What? Peter?' Jason turned his look at the other man. Peter just sipped from his glass and looked at him with warning in his eyes.

'Yeah, Peter! Claire's fiancée!' Walter frowned.

'But he was her…'

'It doesn't matter what he was! It matter what he is now!'

'He's never going to kill me…' Jason said and looked at Walter. 'I didn't do anything! Just looking!'

'Don't tempt him!' the old man said and leaned back at his chair.

'It was announced the new plan of the government.' Hiro said loudly and everybody silenced. 'Senator Petrelli brought new plan to be voting.' He looked at Peter. 'The journalists didn't know what was about, but this new plan predicts blood donation all over the country. We do not know what this is about, but I am assuming that it concerns us. Doctor Suresh here said that there was some kind of substance in the blood at every man with ability. If the government is find a way to see that substance, everyone with ability are already doom.'

'Strong words!' Peter said and rubbed his chin, thinking.

'But it is true!' Hiro insist.

'We saw that future, Peter!' Ando added. 'We saw that camps and we know that this is possible!'

'We have to stop that!' Mohinder said with worrying voice.

'Agreed!' Peter released one tired sigh. 'But we need a plan…'

'Can I suggest something?' Claire said after short break.

'Sure!' Peter looked at her with curiosity.

'Let's bring down the government…'


	20. Chapter 20 My Hero

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Glad for your reviews. :) Here, in this chapter you can read - Peter and Claire suggest a plan for bringing down the government; and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 20**__** My Hero**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'Take down the government?' Peter looked at her surprised. 'And how are you suggest to do that?' he leaned back at his chair with presumably relaxed pose.

'I don't know, but I don't think that only helping to people with ability, make us useful.' She said and shrugged. 'If that plan, I presume that they would call it 'The Petrelli Plan', passed in the Senate, I don't think that we will succeed to transfer all people over the ocean.

'Hm-mm…' Peter looked at her thinking. 'Maybe you are right…'

'O, come on, Peter! You don't really think that…' Hiro leaned forward on the table.

'That could be very dangerous!' Matt added.

'If that plan passed, is there any real danger for those people?' Peter looked at Mohinder. 'That substance…'

'… would make them visible!' Mohinder finished the sentence.

'So we have to do this!' Peter said with firm voice.

'What do you suggest?' Ando looked at him with curiosity.

'Let me think that night, okay?' Peter said and stood up from the table. Claire followed him. 'I suggest everyone to think about that.' he looked around his friends. Then Jason. Peter fixed him with his eyes. The young boy looked down. 'Let's talk about this on breakfast, okay?' everybody nodded. 'Good night!'

'Good night!' everybody told him.

Peter and Claire went straight at their bedroom. Claire felt that he needed her right now. She lay in his arms quietly and knew that Peter couldn't sleep.

'What's wrong?' she whispered in the darkness.

'Noting, I'm just…' his sigh messed up her hair.

'You're feeling under pressure?'

'Yes. Everybody expected from me to be a leader. I never was…' Peter stopped and released another sigh.

'You're doing well until now!' Claire said and kissed his bare chest.

Peter smiled and rubbed gently her back.

'Thank you… Hope you're right!'

'You have to sleep now! You have to be relaxed for tomorrow!' she said and cuddled in him.

The room began quiet and just when Claire thought that Peter is already sleeping, she heard his whisper.

'I love you!'

She smiled.

'I love you too…'

_Somewhere in Paris, France_

'You have to go and help them, Angela!' Lore spoke with firm voice, but she spoke with Angela after all.

'No! If I go, he could read my mind and the whole plan will go straight to hell!' Angela sipped from her tea.

'But they will need some help…' Lora sipped from her tea too.

'Obviously, you didn't know Peter! If something concerned Claire, he began really overprotective!'

Lora remained silence. Then, she crossed her ankles and put her hands on her lap.

'And you think that they could make it alone?'

Angela looked at her strangely.

'If they didn't then they don't ready for this and we have to wait for the next appropriate moment…'

'Hope you're right!'

'Don't you know dear? I'm always right!'

_The Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan threw the papers on his desk. He rubbed his eyes and thought about his brother. His eyes dropped at the picture on the table. It was family picture. Peter, Angela and him. Nathan released one sad smile. That photo had made two years ago. Before all this madness came into surface. Before Peter would found out about his abilities and met Claire. Before all this, they were a family, maybe not one of the happier one, but still family. Sometimes, Nathan missed the old Peter. The one with the rain coat and nursing Peter. He was so naïve back then. Now, the reality had changed him… as Nathan. He leaned on his elbows on the desk and trying to think for more important things than his past. The phone ringed.

'Hello!' he snapped. It was very late for polite conversations.

'_Hello, senator!'_ Sylar said at the other end of the line. 'I just want to inform you that I'm on place and I'm waiting for your call!'

Nathan rubbed his eyes again.

'Sure… Of course! Thank you! We'll keep in touch…'

'_Okay!'_ was Sylar's answer.

'Okay!' Nathan said and hung up the phone.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Everybody came down for the breakfast 8 AM sharp.

'So, I have an idea…' Peter said. 'Our first move is going to be to still the plan.'

'They probably could make a copy…' Walter waved with his hand.

'I'm saying to still the original. Without the original document, they couldn't vote anything.'

'I see…' Walter said and everybody nodded.

'And how we could get it?' this time was Claire.

'You didn't have to do anything. I'm going alone!' Peter gave her a look.

'Peter!' she pouted, but he was firm at his decision.

'I would be here by 10PM, okay? I have to go and see how the transfer going. I told the boys to continue, but…' Peter shrugged. 'They told me that one new applicant said his will to help us. I have to meet him. So…' he turned to Claire, who nodded with agreement. 'Walk with me?'

Claire nodded again and stood up with him as he said goodbye to everyone. They walked together to the door. Peter stopped and turned to her. He slipped fingers in her golden hair.

'I want you to be careful with Jason…'

'Jason?' Claire frowned. She had expected from Peter to tell her something important.

'I want you to listen to me and to be very careful!' he insisted and Claire nodded. 'Don't stay alone with him. I couldn't read his mind completely, but from what I read…' he made short break. 'Please, just listen to me!'

Claire smiled and lifted on her tiptoes to hug him through his neck.

'You just back soon, okay?' Claire felt his hands slipping over her waist and smiled, before she felt his lips touching hers in smooth kiss.

'I'll make it quick as it possible…' Peter said after he pulled back and after another kiss he waked out from the mansion.

Claire listen him and avoided Jason all day. This wasn't so hard, because Molly took all her attention. The young girl took her as a sister and Claire was happy about that. She missed her own brother and told Molly about him. Molly in the other hand, told her about one boy, named Micah. She had met him just once in that faithful night at Kirby Plaza. When Claire saw how the young girl blushed, she smiled knowingly.

Molly decided to go upstairs and took some books to show Claire.

'I'll wait you outside at the terrace!' Claire yelled after her.

'Okay! I'll be back soon!' Molly yelled her back and disappeared through the staircase.

Claire went outside and sat at the swinging chair at the terrace. It was already dark. 8PM. Claire had threw the look on the watch, before she went outside. She closed her eyes and wished Peter to come back soon. She missed him already.

Claire heard the noise of the opening door and smiled.

'You find the book already?' she though that was Molly.

'What book?' she got wrong. That was Jason. Claire jumped from the chair and turned to him.

'I… I thought that is…'

'Molly?' Jason asked her, surprised of her reaction.

Claire nodded and liked her lips.

'I have to talk with you…' Jason said and came close. Claire didn't move. She couldn't. Behind her was the column. 'Why you look at me like that?'

'What?'

'You are scared…' Jason said and came even closer. 'You don't need to be scared from me, Claire…' his voice softened and he reached his hand to touch her face. Claire tried to pull back, but the damn column cut it of her escape route.

Jason frowned.

'So you choose him. What is it to keep you with him, Claire? What made you to broke all rules?'

'I love him…' Claire said quietly. Her heart raced. 'I fell in love with him since the day I met him!'

Jason narrowed his eyes.

'But he is your…'

'My everything!' Claire said and her words obviously hurt the young boy.

Jason reached his hand and this time he grabbed her elbow.

'Let go of me!' Claire said firmly, but she was scared. Like with Brody… and the benches… she died then and that saved her, but now… 'Jason, please! You don't know what you're doing!'

Jason pulled her close to him.

'I want to show you that I could be better than him! I like you, Claire! Can't you see that?'

Claire started to punch him, but he was the stronger one.

'No one is better than him!' she yelled and tried to scream again, but he put hand on her mouth.

'I am!' Jason said, breathing heavily. 'And now I'm going to show it to you…'

Suddenly, Jason fond himself flying, literally flying across the terrace. He landed at the other side and lifted his eyes just to see… Peter. His eyes were narrowed and his hand burning in blue flames. He saw the murder in his eyes. Jason trying to stood up carefully. He already knew that he had made a terrible mistake. Mistake that could cost his life.

'So you are better than me?' Peter said with surprisingly cold voice. 'Let me see that!'

'Peter, please! Don't…' Claire grabbed his hand and that was enough. He just had to look in her frightened eyes. She was in tears.

'What…' the front door opened and Matt showed along with the others. He saw Peter's hands, Jason at the other side of the terrace and Claire's teary eyes. Matt already knew everything.

Walter already ran to Jason.

'You stupid boy! What have you done?' He said as he helped him to stand up. Jason looked down.

'Peter…' Claire was already sobbing. She still was in shock. Peter quickly extinguished the fire from his hands and took her in his embrace. That made her to cry even more. She was trembling in his arms.

'Take him out from my eyes!' he said through clenched teeth. He wasn't sure in his self control right now. Claire was hurt and he has a willing to kill.

Walter took Jason in the house, hitting him on his back.

Peter looked at Matt and he nodded.

'Let's leave them alone!' Matt said to the others and second later, Peter and Claire were all alone in the terrace.

Claire still was in shock. Peter took her carefully and sat along with her in the swinging chair.

'Sh-hh… I'm here…' he started to swinging with Claire on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hands hugged him over his neck. Peter rubbed her carefully on her back. Claire relaxed after few minutes, but both stayed on the terrace just a little longer.

Claire needed him and this time Peter was here to help her. Her hero… Claire pressed soft kiss on his neck and calmed in his embrace.


	21. Chapter 21 Feel The Change

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Did you like protecting Peter? I would love to see him like this soon! :D Here you can read - Claire need a comfort and who is better than Peter with that?;) ; Angela talks with Peter, but is she telling the true?;and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 21**__** Feel The Change **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter still sat along with Claire on that swinging chair in the front terrace. He slowly rocked back and forth and that made Claire very relaxed. You have to add the fact that she was in his arms also of course.

Claire released one sigh and cuddled in him more comfortable.

'Feeling better?' he said, still rocking the chair. It was unnecessary question of course. He already knew that she was feeling better.

'Mh-mm…' were her words. Her face had buried in his neck. He felt her warm breath on his skin. 'You saved me again.'

Peter smirked.

'I have a hero complex when it comes to you!' he tried to joke and felt her quiet laugh.

'I don't mind!' then her voice turned serious. 'You came home earlier. What happened? Anything wrong?'

Peter made short pause.

'Everything went good…'

'But?'

'But… we might have some difficulties with that Plan.'

'Why?'

'Nathan is never going to give up. No matter how I'm trying. He is ready for everything to reach his goals!' Peter felt sadness about that. He missed his older brother. The one, who always supported him and the one that Peter, could rely on. This Nathan was… unknown person for him.

'What concerns you?' Claire slipped her hand on his chest with slow caress. She felt his internal struggle and wanted to help him.

'If someday destiny brought us one against the other and I have to kill him for the greater good…' Peter leaned her head to look at her. 'I don't know that I could do that, Claire! And I'm pretty sure that he probably won't hesitate!'

'You almost kill him to save me…'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I wasn't trying to kill him! I was trying to scare him enough to tell me where can I found you…'

'Are you sure?' Claire also leaned her head.

Peter blushed a bit.

'Okay! I was on a killing mood then! Happy?'

Claire laughed quietly and pressed soft kiss on his neck.

'Peter, you are so transparent… for me!' she said and cuddled in him even more.

'Sometimes I wonder do you have mind reading powers.' Peter said and pressed her tightly.

Claire smiled knowingly, but didn't move.

'Nope! Just I'm in love with you and I know you better than anyone!'

Pleasant smile appeared on Peter's face.

'That's better!'

He felt her lips slipping from his neck to his earlobe. Her other hand slipped on his chest up to his neck and she turned his face to hers.

'What are you doing?' Peter asked throaty. 'I thought…'

Claire smiled and cut in his smile with her lips touching his. She stretched her legs over his lap and sat on him.

'Too much thinking…' she said and took his head in her hands with fingers buried in his hair kissing him.

Peter slipped his hands from her tights up to her waist and pressed her body to his. That took her breath and Claire touched her forehead with his. She breathed heavily. Her thumbs drew lines on his face. Her eyes gazed at his lips.

'Are you sure?' he asked her surprisingly softly.

'I need you!' she whispered and that was all Peter had needed to hear. He grabbed her and both flew in their bedroom.

He tried to be gentle. Claire didn't want him to. She wanted to feel him with every part in her body. His kisses began rough and hungry. She forced him into this and now she enjoyed at that. His moves were rough and hungry. She just grabbed his shoulders and stuck her nails in his skin until she felt blood.

'Oh God…' Claire arched her back and wrapped his waist with her legs. That was enough for both. 'Oh God!' she screamed as they both fell of the edge of their own abyss.

'Don't… you… dare… to move!' she said breathing heavily in his shoulder.

'I don't… even if I wanted too…' his breath also was heavy. 'What have you done with me?'

Even through her heavy breathing, Claire succeeded to smirk.

'I want to be sure that you are completely mine!'

Peter laughed and rolled on the bed beside her. He managed to rebuild faster than Claire as usual. She put her head on his chest and hugged him through his waist. Her leg rested over his. Peter smiled and hugged her too. They loved to have full contact after their love game.

'I am!' he said.

'Well, just to be sure…' she said and both giggled.

Downstairs Matt gazed Jason and Walter, who took care for the young boy. He had bruises from the flying across the terrace. Peter wasn't kidding. Not when it concerned Claire. Matt narrowed his eyes and tried to reach Jason's mind. The boy was scared and barely says a word since they had entered in.

'Peter almost killed him!' Daphne was still in shock.

'He tried to rape Claire! I would do the same!' Matt answered with eyes still narrowed at Jason. 'Peter made sure that Jason wouldn't think to try that again!'

'Where they go?' Tracy came close to them. 'The terrace is empty…'

Matt shrugged and turned his eyes into both women.

'Probably upstairs if I know them well!' he was proud for saying that without blushing. 'Claire needs someone to comfort her…'

'And who is better than Peter?' Daphne smirked.

_The Petrelli mansion, NY_

'What are missing?' Nathan yelled at the phone. 'How could you been so stupid to put it in that place?'

He hanged up the phone and fell on his chair.

'What's wrong?' He heard Heidi's soft voice and lifted his head to looked at her. She entered in the room and stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

Nathan released one tired breath.

'Peter is messed up my things! Again!'

Heidi squeezed his shoulders lightly.

'You are under such a pressure! You know that the boys just came home from their school. Don't you want to see them?'

Nathan smiled for the first time this day. He took his wife's hand and stood up.

'Lead me to them!'

Heidi smiled and both walked out from the room.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire had fell asleep. Peter didn't. He stayed awake in the darkness and stared at nothing. He almost had failed today. Stealing the Plan was the easy part, saving Claire and containing his will to kill that boy was harder.

Peter felt her shivering in her dream and covered her with one blanket, trying not to move much or she could woke up. Claire still lying with her head on her chest and hand over his waist.

He never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that he would be lying like this with Claire. Peter never broke the rules before. Even for his family, but he done that for Claire. He hated to see her hurt and crying. That's what he had seen today.

Claire murmured something in her dream and pressed in him more comfortable.

Peter smiled and felt good about that. He always felt good around her. Then he thought about his brother and frowned. Mixed feelings passed through his head. What had changed his brother so dramatically? For Peter was obvious – Claire. His love for her made him different man. Peter felt stronger than before. All because of Claire. But his brother? He smiled bitterly. What a strange family they were…

Later at the other day Peter received strange phone call. They just got finished the lunch and he heard his cell beeping on his pocket.

'_Hey, sweetheart!' _

Peter's smile faded.

'Mom? Where are you?'

'Angela?' Claire formed her name with her lips and Peter nodded.

_'Oh, I'm in France dear… With my cousin, Lora.'_ She sounded very relaxed. _'I wanted to know, how are you?_'

'I'm fine, although Nathan tries to kill me constantly, but thanks!' he was sarcastic.

'_I know that this is hard for you, but you have to pass through this!'_

'What are you talking about?'

Peter heard nervous laugh from the other side of the line.

'_I'm just babbling! Don't pay attention to me! How is Claire?'_

'Claire?' Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Claire sent him questioning look.

'_Your fiancee, Claire!'_ Angela snapped and this time Peter smiled knowingly.

'Nathan told you?'

'_You obviously didn't read the newspapers! That is a lead story!'_

Peter frowned, but then shrugged.

'I don't care if it is…'

'_Peter, you__'re becoming reckless! How could you announce your engagement with your niece in front of the press?'_

'Nobody knows that she is my…' he chocked on the word. Just couldn't pronounce it.

'_But if someone found out…'_

'It'll be too late!' Peter stood up from the table and went at the foyer. He didn't notice that Claire followed him. 'I love her, okay? And neither you, or Nathan, or the whole world could change that!'

'_That sounds very passionate, coming from you…'_ Angela sounded surprised.

'Guess I'm changed!' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'What are you calling?'

'_I told you…'_

'I know what you told me, but now I want to know the truth!' his voice was firm. He loved his mother, but he also known her well to trust her immediately.

'_This time I called just for that!'_ Angela said surprisingly softly. _'I wanted to know if you and Claire feeling alright…'_

The emphasizing on the last phrase made Peter alert.

'What that supposed to mean?'

'_I'm just interested of your good health, nothing more.'_

'We are good, but thanks…' now he was confused.

'_And Claire, she didn't… change?'_ Again that strange tone. Now Peter was sure that his mother was hiding something.

'Change?'

Angela coughed.

'_I mean I supposed that you two are…'_

Peter laughed.

'You never had interested from my intimate life before!'

'_Now it's different!'_ Angela snapped.

Peter began serious.

'Yes it is and Claire is feeling good!'

'_Good!'_ Angela made short pause.

'I'm serious mom! I love her and I'll not allow anyone to stand between us! Or anything, in that matter!' Peter wanted to be sure that his mother had understood him.

'_I'm not gonna be that person, Peter!'_ she said again softly. _'Take care for yourself, sweetheart!'_

'I will!' Peter said.

'_You know that I love you, no matter what!'_ Angela said and that caught him unprepared.

'I love you too, mom…' he answered finally and they broke the conversation.

Peter slipped the phone back in his pocket with pensive face. Angela always had secret motives. Peter knew that his mother wouldn't risk to call him for nothing, just to ask him about his health. He rubbed his chin, but felt two soft hands slipping over his waist. Peter smiled and turned back to face two shined emerald eyes.

'So you love me?' Claire chuckled.

'Yeah…' Peter ran fingers through her hair. 'If you didn't notice…'

'Oh I am, but I love to hear it constantly!' Claire lifted on her tiptoes and gave him soft kiss, before they walked back at the dining-room.


	22. Chapter 22 Past and Present

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. This is one interesting chapter about how the past events could provoked the present ones. Here you can read - Angela and Lora planing something; Peter and Nathan interaction; interesting guests arriving in a Beach House;and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 22**__** Past and Present **_

_Somewhere in Paris, France_

'_I love you too, mom…'_ Peter said and hung up the phone.

Angela closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed the receiver. He sounded like her little boy now. Her little boy, who always had pleaded for attention and never, received enough from anyone. He always was different. Peter had such a big heart. Charles was right, when they spoke before the planned explosion over New York. He had told her that this world needed a heart, and that's Peter. Angela didn't believe him and now Peter had changed. Not completely though, but his eyes were more firm now. He showed emotions only when it concerned Claire. Even his future self.

Her future son hated her. He had told her that he knew in what she had become. He had looked at her with such a hate in his eyes. They were so cold and firm, but when Angela had mention Claire, something inside of him must be snapped. Peter looked really concerned. Just for a moment. It was just when she had pronounced her name.

This Peter now strangely reminded her to the other one. He still didn't reach that point of no return, but he was very close to that.

'So?' Lora came into the room. Her green eyes fixed her.

If she was someone else, probably she would've been scared from that look. However, that was Angela Petrelli and that worked. She slowly put down her cell and lifted her similar green eyes to look at her cousin.

'Still nothing!' Angela said with firm voice and walked to the window. She had turned her back for Lora, who sit on the nearest chair and poured to herself one cup of tee.

'I told you that it's early!'

'I had a dream last night!' Angela said with flat voice, staring at Sena through the window. 'It has to be true!'

Lora sipped of her tea.

'You were wrong before…' she said after that and put the crystal cup on the table.

'No, I didn't. I never wrong! Things turned different, but not so much!'

'Are you sure that you didn't hide something?'

Angela jerked and shot her cousin a look.

'No!'

'You sounded very sentimental on the phone…' Lora narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs.

'You spy on me?' Angela had narrowed her eyes also.

'I just came in…' Lora shrugged.

'I have to sound like that. He is my son after all and I love him…' Angela turned her back again. She heard Lora's quiet laugh.

'Son, you had the will to sacrifice for New York!'

'You told me that he can't die!'

'I had to! You never would've agreed with the plan otherwise.' Again that firm voice. Angela began to wander if Lora has a heart at all.

'I wouldn't…' she said almost at herself. When she thought that Peter died in that explosion, Angela almost gave up from the Company. She cut off all of her friends. She almost got into prison and all because, she thought that there wasn't any reason to live.

'What?' Lora didn't hear her.

'You lied to me then. I'll make sure that it won't happen again!' Angela turned with her face at Lora. 'This is my son and I'm the one, who can control things!'

'You know that this won't happen!' Lora sipped from her tea.

'We'll see!' Angela smiled almost nicely. 'Now is the end of November. I should call again after month. Maybe they still didn't notice!'

'But…'

'After month, Lora!'

_Nathan's Office, Downtown Manhattan, NY _

It was little after afternoon and Nathan just came back from lunch with very important members of the Security Comity. He entered in his office and threw his case on the near table. Just when he loosened his tie, Nathan heard quiet laugh, coming from his chair. Then he saw how chair twirled to him with Peter on it. He held this morning paper in his hands.

'_The one of the most wanted bachelors from New York, Peter Petrell, brother of the US Senator Nathan Petrelli, is making announce that he is already off the market. Moreover, we had a chance to meet his beautiful fiancée, Claire Bennet. Our sources told us that the mysterious lady coming from Odessa, Texas from the family of clerk and housewife. Miss Bennet, just turned 18 years old, maybe is little too young for marriage, but she clearly looked in love with her fiancé. Give up ladies, Peter Petrelli is already taken. We'll just have to wait for the actual date of their wedding._' Peter laughed again. 'Look, there is a picture! Kissing picture! How they were ménage to capture that?'

'I didn't see something funny in this!' Nathan snapped. 'You just announced in front of whole New York that you're going to marry for your niece!'

'Claire is going to like that picture!' Peter smirked and pretended that he hadn't heard his last words. 'Would you mind to take the paper?' he even sounded politely.

'Take it! And tell me how you came in here?' his brother grunted.

Peter leaned his head.

'You forgot to close the window…'

'I didn't even open that window! It's November if you didn't notice!'

'Fine! Since you forgot to open that window, I opened it by myself' Peter said with the smile on his face.

'Why did you come here?'

Peter's smile faded and he stood up from Nathan's chair. He didn't make any move to reach his brother.

'Give up from that Plan, Nathan!'

'So it was you!'

'Of course it was me! Did you expect someone else?' Peter raised his eyebrows. 'I'm telling you nicely for the last time. Give up or that will put us on the different sides of the barricade!'

'I'm not giving up of anything Peter! You should know that!' Nathan was with his hands on his pockets. He fixed his young brother with firm eyes. 'Besides, we'll already are!'

Nathan saw bitterness in Peter's eyes. It was for the split second and then it was gone. He thought that this was just his imagination. Peter smiled and nodded.

'Okay… Then next time when we meet and if it's necessary I'll do what it has to be done!'

'Me too!'

'Just… one more thing!' Peter opened the window. 'Claire and I are in the public eye now! Be careful!'

'So as you!'

One thin smile appeared on Peter's face.

'Brave man…' were his last words. Then he flew out from the window.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

A week had been passed after the incident. Jason still was too scared to come close to her. They didn't spoke. However, he was still with their group. He was smart enough to know that if he leaved them, the danger to catch him became real. So he chose to avoid Peter and Claire. They saw him only when they sat on the table. Peter didn't even look at him and that was fine for Jason.

Claire on the other hand became very smiley. She always laughed when Peter was around her. That was ridiculous of course, because they still were fugitives, but now she and Peter were in the public eye and Nathan couldn't reach them.

Peter decided to arrange the meet with his flying friends, who helped him with the transfers. They were three already, but he trust them enough to meet them with his group. They almost had done with the transfer here, at the East Coast and now, they had to take care for the people from the center of the country.

'How am I looking?' Claire twirled in front of the mirror. Peter had bought her new dress. It was smooth and silky and followed her curves. It brings up her eyes and Claire fell in love with that dress.

Peter stood up from the bed and hugged her from the back. Claire giggled and leaned back at him. He pressed one soft kiss on her neck and met her eyes in the mirror.

'You look beautiful!' he said and thought that this was a small word for her. 'You always look beautiful to me!'

'Thank you!' she smiled softly and reached hand to caress his face.

Peter looked through the window and frowned.

'They are already here…' then he looked at her with the same face. 'Maybe you should wear jeans though! That would be better idea!'

Claire laughed.

'You're jealous!'

'I'm not, just…'

She continued to laugh and he pouted.

'Okay! You'll ruin my day with that dress!'

'I thought you like it?'

'Yeah, but…'

'Get use to it!' she said still smiling, and then turned back for a kiss.

The three men were welcomed from the others. They had escorted them into the dining-room. Daphne even had served some coffee.

Peter and Claire came down from the stairs. Then Claire noticed one well-known figure and froze in one place.

'What? What happened?' Peter felt her fear and stopped too.

'I know that guy…' she whispered.

'Who?'

'The one with yellow jacket and brown hair…'

'Who, West?'

Claire frowned.

'Yeah, West… Last time when we saw each other it didn't run so well…'

'How so?' Peter began curious.

'He… he… was…' Claire blushed. '… my boyfriend from Costa Verde.'

Peter frowned. First Jason, now he had to deal with West?

Claire felt his pressure and slipped her hand in his and squeezed him gently.

'There is nothing to worry about!' she said and reached to fix his bangs. 'I didn't love him, I just… missed you and I needed someone who reminded me of you. Someone, who can talk with me and not lie about his true nature, someone like you…' Claire shrugged. 'It didn't work and we broke up, but we had a fight before that…'

'A fight?'

'He wanted to stay under radar and I wanted revenge for the presumable death of my father. And…' she lifted on her tiptoes. 'Nobody could replace you!' she kissed him softly and finally he smiled. 'That's better! Let's go!'

Peter released one tired sigh and walked along with her to the others.

'Hallo everyone!' Peter raised his voice so everybody could hear him. 'I would like to introduce you my fiancée, Claire Bennet!'

Claire shot him one secret look and smiled with pleasure. She loved that title.

'Nice to meet you Claire!' John reached a hand. Claire took her and nodded. He was a nice man with blond hair and warm blue eyes. He was around Peter's age.

'Famous Claire! At last!' Michael winked at her playfully and Claire smiled. He was the boyish one. Brown eyes and brown hair. Again around Peter's age.

Then she reached West.

Her smile faded.

'Hi, Claire!' he said and she nodded instead of an answer. What she had seen in him? Claire didn't see that now. He was one regular guy, too young for her. Well, after she had met Peter, everybody seemed too young for her. Even if they're on her age. Nobody could compare with him.

Peter slipped his hand over her waist with gesture of an owner. Claire smiled and looked up to his face. It seemed normal, but his eyes examined the boy's face. Clair held him back and pressed to him. She wanted him to know that he can rely on her. He could trust her.

'You didn't tell me that you know Claire…' Peter said with almost pleasant voice.

West shrugged.

'I didn't know that is the same Claire!'

'Sure… She told me just now!' Peter leaned his head and felt Claire's hand caressed his hip.

West smiled nervously.

'I still want to help!'

'I didn't say anything opposite!' Peter smiled at the boy. He nodded and walked away from him along with Claire.

'You are so cute right now!' Claire whispered at him.

'Why?'

'I told you I never loved him and you still are jealous…'

'How would you feel if I brought some of my ex-s?'

Claire frowned and that made him laugh.

'See? That's what I'm talking about!'

'Point proven!' she said and both giggled.


	23. Chapter 23 Why Me?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. So, Peter is jealous? lol Really like to see him in that role! It could be very interesting to watch. :D Here you can read - Claire interaction with West; Peter's reaction; West learn something very disturbing about Claire; Peter has a new dream;and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 23**__** Why Me?**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire was the centre of the attention. She didn't want that though. Although she was a former cheerleader, Claire always was shy with the people. Same as Peter. But now Peter was took a place at the darker corner of the room and just sipped from his drink. He didn't know what it was. He knew that he could not get drunk. Claire's ability didn't let him. Not that he cared about that now. As he had predict earlier, Claire's dress ruined his evening. Yeah, that was his friends, or comrades… whatever, but no one of them was blind. Moreover, they were men after all. They did notice how this dress followed her soft curves. They did notice how beautiful her eyes were. Moreover, Peter could read their thoughts! Damn!

The glass of his hand broke and the sharp pieces of the glass nailed into his palm. Nobody seemed to notice that. Peter itself didn't notice, but he felt the pain and looked at his palm stressfully. Claire's ability worked again. He didn't have to do anything except to watch how his body healed itself and pushed away the small pieces of the glass. Seconds later, there was only blood on his hand and he just needed one napkin to clean himself.

'Here ya go!' Matt handed him one napkin and Peter took it with one nod.

'Thanks!' he mumbled as he cleaned his bloody palm. Then he threw the bloody napkin in the closest trash can.

'No problem...' Matt said and handed him another glass with whiskey.

Peter took the glass and sipped carefully.

'Beautiful dress…' Matt started with smirk.

Peter moaned.

'Not you too! I've heard enough for one night!'

Matt laughed quietly.

'You have been watching her all night. Why just don't go there?'

'She needs to talk with the other people. Not just with me…'

'You're saying that, but you have to see your face!'

'Sorry! I can't help it!' Peter snapped and sipped again. He made short pause, but Matt didn't go away.

'You look sad also…' Matt said with pensive voice.

'I just wander…' Peter answered him in the same tone. He saw Claire laughing and that provoke one light sad smile on his face. 'Why she chose me, Matt? She could have normal life and could have talk with normal people. She could have normal relationship and build a family…'

'But she chose you?' Matt looked at him strangely.

'Yeah… Why she chose me? She never could have those things with me…' Claire turned her head at that moment and looked straight at him. As there was no one in the room she smiled at him with so much love in her eyes, that Peter couldn't help but smiled her back.

'Nobody could understand the women…' Matt released one knowing sigh and Peter continued to observe Claire.

Claire indeed could have a good evening. She could really enjoy. If only it was not West and oh… the real reason… Peter. Peter, who just had broken his glass, filled with whiskey. Claire had stopped counting how much he had drunk after the third one. She tried to act like herself and put one smile on her face. She knew what Peter expected from her to do, so she followed his plan. He wanted her to make contacts. Therefore, she did. However, she would have been even happier if he had enjoyed also.

'Claire, how have you been?' she heard West and turned to meet his eyes. He still liked her. Claire could see that. She smiled at him softly.

'I'm fine, thank you…' she said.

'We didn't split as friends. Sorry about that.'

'No, no need. Really. It was part of my fault also… ' Claire could touch his arm at this words, but she didn't do it. She didn't felt the need to do it. She didn't want to see how Peter broke another glass.

'So… now… you're engaged to Peter?' West cleared his throat.

Claire could not help, but smiled.

'Yeah, now I'm engaged to Peter. We're happy, despite all this madness around us…'

'You sound like you love him…'

Claire looked at Peter's direction and sent him one soft smile. She saw his smile back and her heart missed one beat. She loved his smile.

'Of course I love him. I always had and always will …'

'Always?' West said and she felt some strange note in his voice. Claire nodded shortly to Peter as a promise, and then turned back to West.

'From the moment I saw him…' she confirmed with light smile.

'When was that?' West leaned his head aside.

'Mh-mm… Two years at this October. Wow, how quick time is passing.' Claire gulped from her glass with wine.

'You never told me about him.'

Claire smiled secretly.

'There are a lot of things you don't know about me, West.'

'And he does?'

'He knows everything.' Claire nodded.

'So, how you met?'

'I bumped into him in my school when he came to save me.' Claire giggled in the memory.

'Bumped?' West was surprised.

'Yeah… Let me tell you shortly. Hiro from the future came to tell Peter that he has to save me. He saw me in some paintings and came in to my school at the night of the Homecoming. I saw him standing at the hallway and staring at the show case. He looked so…' Claire looked so dreamy that West coughed to turn her back in the present. 'In short I decided to bump into him. He was so gentle and even picked up my bag. Later that night he saved me from Sylar and jumped from that building without knowing that he can heal. Then I turned back to him and brought him to live. And that is the way that all begin…'

West nodded.

'He was your hero?'

Claire giggled again.

'He is my hero!'

West looked at his almost empty glass.

'You said that you loved him forever. That means even when you're with me?'

Claire's smile faded.

'I thought that he died… That was the worst part of my life. I needed someone to talk to… Someone…'

'… like him?' West said with pain in his voice.

'Yeah… I'm so sorry West! I did like you, but… '

'You always loved him! I get it!'

Claire nodded and turned back to see Peter stared at her.

'Could you excuse me now?' she said and without even wait for and answer walked straight to Peter. West saw how she caressed his face and leaned on his hand. He saw the love in her eyes.

'Don't try that man!' West heard one male voice and saw Jason standing next to him.

'Try what?'

Jason nodded at Peter and Claire.

'Peter and Claire. Don't try to separate them. It's impossible!'

Something in his tone brought West's attention and he turned to him.

'Why?'

'Don't you see them? That's weird, man!' Jason smiled bitterly. 'And when you add the fact that she is his niece…'

'Niece?' West almost jumped from surprise. He turned back to look at them and saw how Claire kissed Peter in one so not family way. 'How… I mean…'

'That's why I'm telling you that it's weird!' Jason nodded once again and walked away.

West couldn't help but watch the young couple at the other side of the room. He never would say that they are related. They acted as lovers and jugging from the small gestures they had exchanged, they were from long time.

Claire went straight to Peter and caressed his face with soft smile.

'Are you happy now?' she said before she leaned on his arm.

Peter looked her strangely.

'Happy?'

'I know you enough to know what you have been expected from me! I talk. I laugh. I smile. Am I done? I want to be with you, not with someone else!' Claire lifted her head a bit to look at him.

Peter released his crooked smile.

'Yes. You're done!' he said and leaned to kiss her.

'That's good!' Claire said after the kiss. Then she frowned confusing. 'Did you change your cologne?'

'Nope, why?'

'Nothing, just… some weird smell…' Claire shrugged. 'Probably is someone else.'

Peter looked her strangely.

'Probably…'

West and the others stayed in the house for the night. Peter trusted them, but just in case he wanted to erase the rout to the house of their minds in the morning.

Peter lay on the bed and watched Claire, who just brushed her golden hair. She turned off the lights and slipped in the bed in his arms. She cuddled in him and put her head on his shoulder. Peter slowly rubbed her back.

'You're sad. Why?' she said after seconds of silence.

'How could you know?' he said that, but he wasn't surprised. She learned his every mood.

'Just tell me, please…' her hand rested on his chest and she drew circles with her fingers.

'I just wonder… Why me Claire?'

Claire frowned.

'Why you?'

'Why did you choose me?' Peter released one bitter sigh. 'You could have anyone and live normal life…'

Claire didn't move from her place, because being in that position with Peter was her place.

'Because I love you!' she said simply. 'Isn't that enough?'

Peter smiled in the darkness and hugged her even more tightly.

'More than enough!' he said and felt her smile on his chest.

'_You have to save her Peter!' Angela screamed from the other side of the room. They were in the mansion. Darkness surrounded him everywhere. 'You have to save them both! You have to save the world!'_

'_Who I have to save, mom?' Peter yelled back, but strangely the room split them even more._

'_You have to save your family! You have to save them!' Angela repeated constantly until she didn't disappear in the darkness. _

'_No! Come back! You didn't tell me…' _

'Peter! Peter wake up!' he heard her voice and she leaded him out of the darkness. He woke up and sat on the bed gasping for air. His body shivered constantly.

Claire sat beside him and gently put her hand on his back with slow caress.

'What was that? Nightmare?'

Peter shook his head.

'I think… that was… a precognitive dream… ' he cupped his head on his hands and tried to relax.

'What was about?'

'My mom, she… She screamed to me to save _them_! I didn't understand who _they_ are!' Peter got angry at himself.

Claire hated to see him in that way.

'Come here!' she said and hugged him through his neck. Peter turned to her and both lay back on the bed. 'You'll understand. Maybe it's not the time yet!'

'But…'

'You'll understand!' she caressed his chest with calming moves and that calmed him almost immediately. 'Let's sleep now, okay?'

'Okay…' he said and felt her kiss on his neck before they both could fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 Now Make It Three

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. This one is little shorter, but I want you to forgive me for that! Since I'm a HALO fan (what a surprise - duh!) last night I've read rumors that wasn't very pleasant for my eyes! Just hope this one time HALO goes public and denies it! Although I'm with messing feelings right now, so I'm asking once again to be nice this time! Thanks!;) Now here you can read - West confronts Claire; Peter received the news of his brother actions; his reaction and more... But... I think that the title says everything here!;) Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**

_**

* * *

Chapter 24**__** Now Make It Three **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire woke up with a kiss. She smiled and opened her eyes just to see Peter's face above hers.

'Good morning…' she said still sleepy and reached to caress his face. 'Wake up early?'

Peter shook his head smiling and leaned again to rub her nose with his.

'I couldn't sleep well…' he murmured before he took her in his arms. Claire cuddled in him and frowned.

'Why don't you wake up me?'

She felt his quiet laugh.

'Sometimes I wander who is the empath here…' Peter kissed her shoulder and buried face in her hair inhaled her scent.

'I'm empath only with you…' she said serious, but then giggled. 'You're sniffing my hair again!'

'I love your hair…' Claire felt his lips slowly slipping down on her neckline and shivered with pleasure.

'I think that I know better way for starting the day…' she said and turned around in his embrace. Her lips met his and that turned in prelude to something very pleasurable.

Matt talked with Mohinder about something, when West came to him. Matt recognized the boy, who provoke the broken glass and turned to him, apologizing to Mohinder.

'Peter late…' West said and looked nervously in his watch.

Matt smiled and put hand on West's shoulder.

'You don't live here, so you don't know. Peter and Claire always come down last.'

'What?' the boy's eyes widened.

'They love to spend one part of the morning… hm… alone!' Matt coughed and saw that West blushed.

'Oh!' he just murmured.

'Breakfast is ready!' Mohinder yelled from the dining room. Matt rolled his eyes.

'That should be interesting…' he mumbled and West threw him a look.

'Why?'

Matt laughed and hugged the boy through the shoulders as they entered in the dining room.

'You have to see Mohinder's breakfast. It's always something with long name and strange in taste…'

With that said Matt threw one last look on the staircase and leaded West to his place.

Peter and Claire came down twenty minutes later. First sign of their appearance was their laugh.

'I told you!' Claire said through laugh as they entered in the room.

'You're not!' Peter smirked at her words.

This time Claire wore blue jeans and some old Peter's shirt. It was obviously big on her, so she had rolled up the sleeves. Her hair had tied up on the back of her head. Only some curls falling over her face. She shined as she held Peter's hand. Their fingers had laced, as usual.

Peter completed her look. They always completed each other. He also wore blue jeans and dark blue shirt. He likes the blue. Claire obviously did learn that.

When they appeared, everybody suddenly shut up. Peter noticed that they looked at them and coughed nervously.

'Good morning…' Peter and Claire said in one tone and sat on the table. He dragged her one chair next to him as usual.

Claire felt hungry this morning and not just only for food. That's why they had showed so late. Now she looked at the table and took one piece of bread and suddenly decided that butter and cream are very good combination. She liked her lips and bit from the delicious combination.

'Are you okay?' she heard Peter's voice and saw his strange look at her improvise sandwich.

'Yeah! Why would I not be? She chewed and gulped the bit.

'Claire, you don't like butter. You never like it!'

'I guess now I have different taste…' she shrugged and bit once again.

Peter continued to watch her closely. He started to think that was something more than changing of a taste, but probably he had mistaken.

They continued wit their breakfast and make an arrangement for the special people of the centrals regions in the country. When everything was settled and done, the three guys stood up to leave.

West succeeded to drag Clair for one quick talk.

'You didn't tell me that he is your uncle!' he said frowned.

Claire frowned too and pulled back her arm.

'He is not! Not anymore!'

'Claire, such of things don't disappear… You are related!'

'Why don't you just shut up and let me live my life with the man I love?' Claire snapped and turned back on him.

Peter stood up just behind the front door column. He had heard everything and he couldn't help but smile at Claire's words. He pulled himself from the wall and West saw him.

'Peter…' he gulped nervously.

'Don't worry kid! You're not the only one who thinks in that way!' he hit him on his shoulder and passed away.

West followed him with eyes as he went straight to furious Claire. He just leaned his head into her and said few words. She nodded and when Peter smiled, Claire face shined against him. West felt sharp pain in his heart.

'I told ya, man! Nobody can separate them!' he heard Jason's voice near him.

The three men flew from the house couple minutes later. Peter stayed on the terrace, watching them disappeared in the sky. He slipped his hand on his pocket and smiled. Today was a special day. He just needed only Claire right now. It's like he was calling her with his thoughts. Claire appeared on the terrace and Peter turned around to see her. He reached his hand and Claire took it.

'You look so serious.' She frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'I know you agreed to merry me Claire and…' he didn't say anything more, Just knelt in front of her.

'Oh my God!' Claire cupped her mouth with her hands and smiled.

Peter pulled back one little black box out of his pocket and opened it in front of Claire's eyes.

'Do you marry me?' he asked, but already knew the answer. Claire didn't even bother to look at the ring.

'Of course I am!' she said and shined when she felt the ring slipped on her finger.

'You just make my birthday the most important day of my life!'

'Your birthday?' Claire frowned.

Peter laughed.

'Yeah. It's December 23, Claire.'

'I didn't know that…' she pouted and was almost in tears. Seconds ago she had shined against him and now she was almost in tears?

'Claire relax, it's just one day!'

'It's not just one day Peter! It's your birthday!' she snapped.

Okay now she was angry? Peter lifted his eyebrows.

'Are you feeling okay?' his medical education already telling him the reason, but he still refused to believe. It just can't be!

'Of course I'm okay! Why I wouldn't be?' she smiled at him and now Peter was totally confused. Claire had passed from smile, through tears and anger, again to smile just for few minutes.

Now she had stared in the ring. It was beautiful golden ring with emerald stone above it. It had the same color as her eyes.

'It's so beautiful. Did you choose it?'

Peter shook his head, but still he had confused expression on his face.

'My mother gave it to me, when I turned eighteen. I didn't change it a bit.'

'It fits perfectly on my finger!' Claire giggled and lifted up to kiss him. 'Thank you! Now it's more official!'

Peter smiled at her enthusiasm and let her drag him into the house.

They made special lunch for Peter's birthday. Claire also took a part. She helped with the cake and when he told how beautiful it looks, Claire had shined.

Evening was just for them. Claire wanted to be special and lighten up the candles in entire room. They had eaten up with the others and then Claire had taken him in their room.

'So, you just turned 28. What do you wish?' she said as they lay on the bed with sweat bodies.

Peter laughed and pressed her closer to him.

'I have what I want!'

'I love you!' Claire said and moved her head to kiss him.

'I love you too…' he said and watched her how she fell asleep. If what he thought was true, Claire is going to need him.

Peter hadn't planed this. He never had thought about this. And now it was even danger about it. He inhaled and buried his face in her hair. Claire was right. He loved to sniff her hair. Peter smiled and closed his eyes.

They celebrated their first Christmas together, along with their friends. Claire was happy, although she was separated from her family. Peter would bring them here if it was possible. But it wasn't. The less people knowing their shelter, the better. Moreover, he had known that Noah was on 'business trip' again. Peter knew that this could means only one thing – Nathan Petrelli. There was no one left from the Company. His mother was in Paris and Peter knew that she was too careful to rebuild the Company again. So, the only person left in that matter was Nathan. If he was right and Noah helped Nathan, Claire would've been devastated. Peter preferred to remain silence for now. He loved to see her smiling. And she smiled a lot those days. The reason was simple; he had put aside his arrangements for spend the holydays together.

Christmas had passed along with New Year. Everybody had pretended that everything was normal and they're not fugitives hunted by government.

It was the beginning of the January when they heard that 'The Petrelli Plan' had passed through the Senate. Nathan had learned his lesson and didn't announced it publicly, before it had done.

Peter was worried. He has the reason for that. He had understood for the first few 'disappearances' on people, passed the 'blood test'. Some of them had missing, some of them was 'ill' and had been 'quarantined'. Peter was so angry and mad at himself. He closed inside of him and he barely talk to the others. That began to worry Claire and she decided to talk to him.

'Peter? Can I come in?' she said and entered quietly at the library.

'Sure…' he didn't even look at her and Claire worried even more. He sounded so distant and desperate.

Claire gulped and came close to him. She sat on the sofa beside him.

'I could've saved them!' he said with desperation in his voice and Claire squeezed his hand lightly.

'You can't save everybody, Peter!' she said politely.

'I should've been stronger!'

'But you're just a human!'

'I should've been stronger!' he snapped and jumped from the sofa. Claire stood up to follow him, but suddenly felt dizziness and sat back.

'Whoa! That never had happened before!' she said and waited for dizziness to pass.

Peter had seen her and already hand knelt on her feet.

'Are you okay?' he asked carefully.

'Just surprised…' she mumbled and felt his hands on his knees. 'I'm indestructible, Peter. That is new for me.'

Peter inhaled deeply. That dizziness had fitted perfectly with the other symptoms. Now he was sure.

'Look…' Peter made short pause and sat beside her on the sofa, holding her hands. 'Maybe this is normal for you…'

'It's not… normal!' she still looked at him with confusion. 'I told you!'

'It's normal now, Claire!' he interrupted her gently.

'How so?'

Peter threw a look on her still flat stomach and smiled knowingly.

'We're going to have a baby!'

'What?' her eyes widened with surprise and she followed his look.


	25. Chapter 25 Special

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm still on crappy mood, but that didn't stop me to write another chapter. Little scary from the beginning and fluffy at the end. I really tried to recall the emotions of Claire this time. I mean, being 19 and understand that you going to have a baby, it's little scary I guess. So... What can you read here - Claire has to make an important decision; Angela has a scary dream; Special dinner; and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 25**__** Special**_

_Petrelli Residence, Paris, France _

_She walked again through that corridor. It was dirty and dark. Only few lights guided her to the room at the end of it. She was scared, as every time she got passed through it. But she had to reach that door. The sound of woman's screams made her rush through it. Then she heard well-known voice._

'_For God sake, don't do this to her… She's your daughter…' Men's voice. Pleading voice. _

_Angela pushed the door and what she saw froze her blood. Claire was lying on the floor, bleeding. Her hands clutched her stomach. Her eyes widened from scare. Peter had held aside. His body had all covered in blood too. His eyes had filled with anger and helplessness. _

'_Nathan, please… Let her go… ' he whispered painfully. _

_Despite of all dirtiness, Nathan wore perfectly clean suit and leaned over Peter._

'_Why should I let her go? She is useless to me!'_

_Peter breathed harshly._

'_Because… she is your daughter and… she is pregnant with my baby…'_

'_That's why she is useless…'_

_Nathan turned back and pointed gun at Claire._

'_No!' Peter's scream mixed up with Angela. _

Angela woke up shaking. She breathed heavily.

'We have to go back!' Angela said in the phone receiver.

'It's too early to wake me up!' she heard the voice of Lora at the other side of the line.

'We have to go back! Nathan it's going to make a terrible mistake!'

'Nathan?' Lora was already awake.

'Nathan… He would made things even worse!'

'You have to go alone. I don't think that it's a good idea for me to…'

'Get dress and meet me at the airport 8 o'clock sharp!' Angela hanged up the phone and got dressed. She had to protect her son.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'We're going to have a baby, Claire!' Peter looked at her knowingly.

'What?' she was almost in shock and that was the last thing expecting to hear from him. 'It can't be possible…' she shook her head in disbelief.

'Can and it is.' Peter talked carefully.

'But… but… how?'

He raised his eyebrows ironically at this question and she blushed.

'Okay, I think I know how, but… Are you sure?'

'I am the one with medical education, so allow me to be sure…'

'But I can't be pregnant! I can't!' Claire jumped from the sofa and went to the window. She was in shock. Clearly in shock.

'Why not?' Peter carefully walked to her. He did not want to scare her more than she already was.

'Because… because, I can't!'

She felt lack of air and reached hands to grab something to hold on to. This thing was Peter. His hands grabbed her arms with strong grip. He pulled her back on the sofa and she heard his calming voice.

'You have to breathe slowly, Claire. C'mon, follow me! Look at me! You have to listen, or you will pass out!'

'I am not… ' she argued, but followed his lead.

Minutes later, the panic attack was over. She still held his hands tightly.

'So… I'm pregnant…' she said with disbelief.

'I told you that might happen, but you refused to listen!' Peter said softly. His hands slipped from her elbows to her hands and he squeezed her lightly.

'I thought that… Never mind!' Claire shook her head. 'I am scared Peter!' she looked at him with teary eyes.

Peter reached his hands and wrapped her body. Her head rested on his shoulder and she had hugged him too. He also was scared, but she was the important now. She didn't have to know. He had to be strong for her!

Hour had passed before Peter could felt her body entirely relaxed. Claire had fallen asleep. He decided to take her up in their bedroom. She was so small in his arms, but at the same time fitted so perfectly. He gently lifted her up. Claire did not wake up. As he passed through the hallway, Peter met Matt. His eyes were worrying.

'She is okay…' Peter whispered and tried to hide his thoughts, but obviously, he did not succeeded.

Matt 's eyes widened.

'What?' he said louder, but Peter frowned and pointed at Claire with his head. 'Are you sure?' Matt said quietly.

'I am and she is scared enough so please, keep that in secret for few days?'

Matt nodded, but he was still surprised from the news.

He followed them with eyes as they climbed up the staircase. First friends, then lovers, now parents? How fucked up this story could be?

'Hey! You should see your face!' Daphne touched him light on his arm, but hat was enough for stressed him.

'Do you have to sneak on me like that?' he said and looked at her.

Daphne frowned.

'I'm not sneaked on you! You looked at the staircase and I just…'

'Never mind!' Matt waved with his hand. 'What's up?'

'The lunch is ready and I though that we could call Peter and Claire to…'

'They will eat later…' Matt took her hand and dragged her into the dining room, before she could ask him something more.

Claire slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know how she fell asleep, or how long she had slept. The first thing she saw was Peter, leaning above her with calm face and loving eyes.

'Hey sleepy head…' he said and helped her to sat on the bed. She didn't ask how she got here, because it was obvious.

'Hey…' she said rubbing her eyes.

'How are you feeling?' Peter reached his hand and touched her face with loving caress

Claire shrugged and leaned on his hand.

'I am still little scared I guess…'

Peter's eyes became serious. He pulled out his hand and shifted uncomfortably. His look dropped down and avoided hers.

'If you think that this is too much for you and you cannot handle it, we could make one little procedure and you would be fine again.' He said with deaf voice.

'Procedure?' Claire looked at him questioning, although she already knew what he meant.

'Yeah… We could go to my former colleague to put us in the hospital. Then no one could ever know that we've ever been there. You just need to ask and I will make arrangements.'

'Let me get this straight, you said that if I want I could make an abortion and you don't mind it?' Claire frowned.

Peter still avoided her eyes.

'Yes…'

Claire remained silence for a moment. He was ready to put his feelings aside and to put hers first.

'If I make that procedure, would you still love me?' she asked carefully.

'Of course I will…' he answered immediately and took her hands.

Of course, he would love her, but Claire felt that if she took that step that would put a giant abyss between them. Because if she did this, that meant that she could think only for herself. Peter was not that kind of person, so Claire thought that the woman, who would standing next to him should not been either.

She already had decided. Claire leaned ahead and touched his face. Peter lifted his head and looked at her. Little smile appeared on her face.

'You don't need to make any arrangements.' She said and saw in his eyes that he was hoping for that kind of an answer.

'Are you sure?' he did it again. He thought for her first. 'I'm not going to lie to you. Since we are blood relatives, the baby could not be normal… I mean…'

'It would be fine! I can feel it! You'll see!' she was really hoping for that. 'We're going to have that baby!'

Claire saw the relief in his eyes and smiled again. It was strange but now she didn't scare anymore. Even felt little exited and… she frowned, hungry.

'I think I'm hungry!' she said.

'Okay, but why are you frown?'

'I need butter…' Claire looked at him confusing. 'I don't like butter, Peter!'

Peter laughed.

'Obviously, someone else likes it!'

'Bad baby!' she said playfully and both laughed.

_Somewhere over the ocean, Petrelli Private Plane_

'How could I agree with this?' Lora snapped and took her glass with champagne.

'You have no other choice!' Angela snapped and threw one look at the cloudy sky. 'Since we get there, I want you to listen to me!'

'You know that this is not going to happen!' Lora took a sip from her glass. 'I will follow the plan!'

'I told you, there is no plan when _my son_ is involved!' Angela snapped again and tried to contain her anger. 'Last time I trusted you, I'm not going to do the same mistake again!'

'You can't do anything against the fate!'

Angela released one thin smile.

'If my son is involved, I could do more than that! Just watch me!'

'We'll see…'

'Yes, you'll see!' Angela brought her look back to the window.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY _

'Why does everybody stare at me?' Claire murmured as they came down for dinner.

'They not stared at you! We just missed the lunch and they are concerned…' But Peter sent one thought to Matt.

'_Did you tell them?'_ he threw a look at his friend.

'_Of course not!'_ Matt answered him and Peter nodded barely noticeable.

When they sat on the table, Claire looked around and frowned.

'I don't see any butter!'

'Butter?' Tracy lifted up her eyebrows. 'You don't like butter! And now it's dinner, why…'

'I'm going to get it.' Peter intervened, jumping from his chair.

Everybody looked strange at her and Claire blush a little. Soon Peter came back with the butter and everybody started to eat. Claire took one giant slice of bread and smeared it with the butter. She liked her lips and decided that this would be good with meat and rise.

When she took the first bite, she noticed that Peter looked at her smiling. She smiled too, with full mouth.

'Oh, my God! You're pregnant!' Daphne said with loud voice and the table began quiet.

Peter frowned at Matt, who dropped his fork from surprise.

'I didn't tell her! Swear to God, I didn't!' he raised his hands.

'Is it true Claire?' Tracy looked at her with curiosity.

Claire gulped painfully her last bit and blushed.

'Yeah…' her voice trembled.

'We have to make an examination.' Mohinder said seriously. 'Since this case is special…'

'We'll have enough time!' Peter interrupted him. 'Let us leave her eat!'

Everybody turned back to their meals, but they knew that this situation was special. Claire looked at Peter with gratefulness. He had saved her again and now he gave her his smile. She smiled him back and continued to eat.


	26. Chapter 26 Crises

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm bringing you a little shock at the beginning in this chapter. If you want to be completely calmed, you have to read it to the end. Here you can read - Peter and Claire experienced one of the worst times in their life; Angela is on a rescuing mission; and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 26**__** Crises **_

_Somewhere Downtown Manhattan. NY_

It was beautiful day for walk. Claire wanted to go out and Peter agreed. He knew that it was dangerous to go on public, but she insisted. He could not reject anything to her those days. As they walked down on the street, hand in hand, Peter suddenly felt something wrong. He stopped in one place and started to look around. Something was wrong and he could felt that.

'What? What's wrong?' Claire looked at him worrying, already knew that this walk was bad idea. Why she ever insisted?

'Nothing, it's just…' suddenly Peter stand in front of her, just when one poison arrow hit him. He dropped on the ground unconsciousness. Claire froze. The arrow was for her. She knelt down and touched his face.

'Peter? Peter please! Wake up! Please…' she started to shake his body. He did not wake up. 'Peter!' Claire screamed and suddenly, one squad team came from nowhere and pulled them n one black van.

They split her from Peter and no mater how she tried she could not reach him. Claire tried to fight, but one hard cuff on her face made her to loose consciousness.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Yeah? You caught them. Good… Facility N 1! I'll be there in ten minutes!' Nathan Petrelli hanged up the phone and prepared yourself to flew out from the mansion.

Finally, they had caught Peter. Finally, Nathan could talk to his brother as a superior. He released one smile and disappeared in the sky.

Just then, Angela Petrelli rushed in the mansion. She looked around for Nathan, but he wasn't there. Some strange feeling froze her blood. She was late.

'Heidi? Heidi, where are you?' she yelled and that was completely inappropriate for her.

'I'm here… In the living room!' Heidi appeared on the door.

'Good!' Angela rushed in. 'Do you know where Nathan is?'

Heidi blinked with confusion.

'He was here minutes ago…'

'He is not here now! Where is he? Do you know or not?' Angela started to loose patience.

'Somebody called him on the phone and I guess…' Heidi shrugged. 'Why? What's going on?'

Angela didn't answered her. She rushed out from the room and went straight into his office. She saw bunch of papers on his desk.

'Damn it!' she mumbled and rubbed her eyes, trying to think rational. It was hard to think rational when your child was in danger.

'Angela, please tell me!' Heidi had followed her. 'What's going on?'

'Not now, Heidi! Not now!' she snapped and suddenly, her look dropped in one picture. She smiled and pulled out her phone.

_'Hello?'_ Lora was at the other side.

'Tell me the exact location on the Facility N1, please!'

_'Second… Near the harbor. Twenty minutes with car. I'll put the direction on your GPS.'_

'Thank you!' Angela hanged up the phone and rushed out from the mansion.

_Facility__Number__ 1, __south__ east __from__New__York__, __near__ the __harbor_

Nathan Petrelli entered in the Facility with bumptious walk.

'Where are they?' he asked the man behind the desk.

'Level 2, in the special room, as you asked.'

'Good!' Nathan nodded and took the elevator.

The special room was only for people with extremely unstable abilities. It was with special walls, which isolated the noise. Only few people had clearness to go inside of it.

Nathan pulled out the card from his pocket and put it on the special device. Two short beeps and the door opened. However, he forgot to close behind himself. The reason was simple. He saw his brother held from two strong guards. They had beaten him He was all in blood and breathed heavily. Now he was in unconsciousness. Nathan smiled. Therefore, this liquid worked after all.

Then he saw Claire, lying on the floor. She was in better condition. But Nathan frowned. Why she didn't wake up? Peter was drugged, but she didn't. Nathan knelt to his daughter and pulled some golden curls out of her face. His teeth clenched. On her left cheek, there was one purple spot from cuff. Why she had not healed by now?

'Wake them up!' Nathan frowned and went to the other side of the room.

Seconds later Peter and Claire slowly came in consciousness. First was Claire. She slowly stood up and sat. Then her look dropped on Peter. Nathan saw her eyes widened from fear.

'No!' she jumped like furious lioness. 'Let go of him!' Claire screamed and before Nathan could react, one of the guards, holding Peter, hit her hard and she dropped down on the floor, bleeding.

Then Peter woke up and saw her.

'Claire!' his eyes widened and Nathan began to wonder why his brother worrying so much. That was Claire. She was indestructible! Then he looked down on the floor and saw Claire curled up in too, moaning.

'For God sake, Nathan! She is your daughter… ' Peter grunted out. 'Don't do this to her!'

'Why?' Nathan went to his brother and looked at him. His eyes still staring Claire.

'Please Nathan…' Peter's voice broke.

Peter had pleaded? Him? Nathan frowned again.

'Why do I let her go? Tell me, Peter…'

'Because…' his brother hesitated just for a moment. 'Because she is pregnant…'

'No!' Nathan yelled and his voice mixed up with Angela.

Nathan turned back at the door to see his mother rushing in to Claire. She knelt beside her.

'How are you feeling my dear?' she reached and gently fixed one curl on her face.

'It… hurts!' Claire was in tears and so scared that she never was before.

'We have to take her in the hospital! Now!' she turned back to Nathan, who just stood there frozen.

'Nathan, now! Free up your brother! Let's make it quick!'

'But ma…'

'He is your brother Nathan! How could you!' Angela frowned and that was enough for Nathan. He knew that he could not win this time. He gave one quick nod to the guards and in the next second Peter was already with Claire. The drug obviously had stopped to work, because Nathan saw how his wounds healed.

'Take her out of here! Quickly!' Angela said at Peter and he gently took Claire in his arms. 'She needs special medical care! Go!'

Peter didn't need second invitation. He rushed out from the door, leaving Angela with Nathan.

'How could you!' Angela turned back at her son.

'Excuse me?' Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'He is your brother! How could you do this to him?'

'Why won't you ask him when he threatens Heidi?'

'Okay… I see vengeance! But why Claire? She is your daughter!'

'… who sleeps with my brother and can heal herself!'

'She can't now!' Angela snapped.

'I didn't know that she is pregnant!' Nathan ran finger through his hair. 'She is pregnant from my brother! Gosh, ma! Why could you be so normal in that situation?'

Angela just shook her head.

'You just pray that Claire is okay, or you going to have some serious problems!'

'With Peter?'

'And me!' Angela said before she went out from the room.

Soon as she walked out from the building, she pulled out her phone and dialed Lora.

_'Hello?'_

'They are on their way to the hospital!'

Short silence.

_'Is she okay?'_

'I don't know!' Angela went in the car. 'I'll go and see! Bye for now!'

She hanged up the phone and gave the directions to her chauffeur.

_Somewhere in Manhattan, Local Hospital, NY_

With Claire moaning in his arms, Peter landed in one back ally outside his old job.

'Just a little while…' Peter whispered to Claire. He looked worry. Really worrying, and he couldn't hide that even from her.

'I'm gonna loose it… do I?' she was in tears and that broke his heart.

'You're not gonna loose it! I'll make sure of that!'

'It hurts!' she moaned again.

'I know… Soon everything would be okay! I promise!'

One of his former colleagues looked at him, just when he rushed in the ER.

'Peter? What are you…'

'I need help, Said!' he said instead hello.

'Sure! I'll call a doctor to see her!'

'Make it quick… she's pregnant!'

Said nodded and ran down on the hallway. But Peter wanted to be sure that this time there will be no mistakes. He took down Claire on one stretcher and reached for his phone on his pocket. Thank God it still was here!

_'Hello?'_ it was Matt. _'Where are you…?'_

'Find me someone with healing ability! Now!' he grunted out on the phone, looking at Claire, curled up on the stretcher.

_'Peter, what…?'_

'Now!'

_'Okay! Second!_' Peter heard him work on the laptop. _'You've got a luck man! There is one left in New York.'_

'Okay, where?'

_'One local hospital in Manhattan!'_

'I am here! Tell me what he looks like?'

_'Tall dark man. He is a doctor… wearing glasses. He's got little scar on his left hand and his name is Joshua Miles.'_

'Right! Got it! See you back later!' Peter hung up the phone just in the moment, when he saw Said coming back with one doctor. Tall dark man with glasses. He just could not believe it!

'Peter!' Claire moaned again and he quickly leaned over her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed him. 'It… hurts… even bad than before!'

'Sh-hh! Soon you'll be okay!' he stroked her hair and then turned back at the doctor.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

'Can I see your left hand, please?' Peter asked politely.

'Excuse me?' The young man stared at him confusing. Peter didn't have much time, so he reached and grabbed his left hand. He saw the scar on the back and smiled.

'You already helped me…'

'What?'

Peter turned his back on him and looked at Claire.

'Now everything is going to be okay… Just breathe…'

Claire nodded and tried to follow his instructions. Peter reached his hand and touched her stomach. She felt pleasant warmth there and suddenly the pain went away.

Peter pulled back his hand and looked at her. She smiled and that was the only sign he wanted to see.

'Are you okay now?' he whispered softly. 'By the way, you are in second month now…'

Claire nodded.

'I'm okay… Can we go now?'

'Peter?' they heard Angela and turned to see her rushing through the corridor.

'We're okay mom!' he said and took Claire in his arms. 'Thanks to you…'

Angela nodded. Then looked at the doctor and Peter's friend standing there in shock of what they had seen.

'What about them? Are you leaving them like this?'

Peter closed his eyes. When he opened them, he nodded at Angela to walk with him.

'They already forgot.' He said as they walked out from the hospital.

'What? So quick? And the doctor? He has power and…'

'Nathan never could recognize that kind of a people. They have some defensive mechanism in their blood. Nobody could see that they have ability.'

'How did you find them?'

Peter smirked.

'I can't tell you!'

'Do you want a drive?' she said and Peter smiled at her. He never could admit that, but he always had wanted his mother to act like this. To talk with him like this. She sounded really concerned, but Peter knew her well. However, she proved to him today that maybe she wasn't so cold-hearted. 'Sweetheart?'

'Yeah?' Peter coughed and looked at Claire in his arms. She had closed her eyes and breathed normally. 'I mean… yes! We need something more comfortable than cold air right now…'

'Okay…' Angela nodded and waited for him to go in the car.

She gave the directions and they were off. As they traveling to the beach house, Angela looked at her son. He did not miss Claire out of his sight. She saw the care in his gestures. The delicacy in his hand when he put golden curls behind her ear. The loving tender in his caress on her cheek, assuring her that everything is all right. He really loved her. Angela smiled. That was a real smile. Her first real smile from long time ago. But Peter didn't notice, he had eyes only for Claire…


	27. Chapter 27 For better or for worse

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Here you can expect one big surprise at the end. So... the Paire baby is safe for now. And as you might already figure out, Angela wanted just this. Why? Nobody knows... well, except me! Here you can read - Anela and Peter interaction; Nathan's plans for Washington; Claire and Peter stand in front of a new challenge; and more... Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 27**__** For**__** better**__** or **__**for **__**worse**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

The car stopped slowly in front of the house. Peter sat, hesitating for a while. Claire still was lying on his chest. She didn't wake up in the whole way.

'Maybe… you should go inside?' Peter said quietly and looked at his mother.

'Are you sure?' Angela was surprised from his invitation.

'You save us today, so I think that I owe you one conversation at least.'

'Okay…' Angela said. 'I'll stay.'

Peter smiled.

'You have to stay for dinner. I'll bring you back in the mansion tomorrow.'

Angela nodded.

'Okay… But I think that we should free the chauffeur.'

'Do you trust him?' Peter asked and narrowed his eyes.

Angela shrugged.

'He is a part from my entourage, but just in case you can….'

Peter nodded and concentrated his attention on the chauffeur. Then he closed his eyes and reached to his mind, telling him to forget the route to this house in the moment he got out from here.

'Done!' he said couple seconds after that and looked at his mother. 'Can you help me now?'

'Sure' Angela nodded and walked out from the car. She went at Peter's side and opened the door. He carefully walked out and felt that Claire shifted in his arms. Peter looked down at her and saw her sleepy eyes, staring at him.

'We are in home… You can continue to sleep if you want…'

'You still love me?' she said with sleepy voice, but that melted his heart.

'Of course I love you. Now sleep, I'll take you in our room…'

'Stay with me!'

'I will…' Peter kissed her cheek and Claire closed her eyes with happy smile.

Angela looked that scene not so far from them. She could hear them talking. She could felt the strong bond between them. Then she smiled again. Again, it was her true smile, not the false one. She tried to hide it and followed them into the house.

They obviously had been watch, because from the moment Peter and Claire reached the terrace, the front door had already opened.

'Peter?' Matt was in front of the small group, waiting for them. He pulled out aside, so they could enter in the house and then closed the door. 'Are you… okay?'

Peter nodded with tired smile and looked at already sleeping Claire.

'Luckily everything went well. We are just tired at the moment.'

'Good, that's good!' Hiro said and everybody nodded.

'What she doing here?' Mohinder nodded at Angela and frowned.

'For those of you, who didn't know her, that is my mother – Angela Petrelli. She was the one, who saved us in first place.'

'Oh?' Tracy was more than surprised. 'Really? You are turning your back on Nathan? That's interesting!'

Angela didn't even blink.

'Claire needed help and I never would agree in vengeance between my sons!'

'Still… interesting!' Tracy narrowed her eyes. She had spent her whole life between people like Angela Petrelli. She knew that this woman hid something. 'What about his politics? Do you mind to discuss this over glass of a wine?' Tracy pointed the living room and Angela looked at Peter.

'Do you mind...?'

Peter was surprised that his mother turned to him for approval. He nodded.

'I should take Claire upstairs.'

'I'll come with you!' Matt said and Peter nodded again.

They climbed up to the upstairs and Peter gently put Claire in their bed. He threw one blanked over her and carefully stroked her hair, before made a sign to Matt to came close. They sat at the two chairs near the French window, looking at the beach and the ocean.

'Tell me what happen?' Matt said quietly.

Peter released one tired sigh and rubbed his eyes, leaning back at the chair.

'Nathan kidnapped us and took us in one of his Facilities…'

'What? How did that happen? I thought that you can't be captured!'

'I thought the same, but obviously they had worked over some substance that took your ability for unknown time. But I think that if they continued to work on that… they could reach to that point of which taking the ability would be permanent!'

'Oh my…!' Matt leaned at his chair too. He was shocked. 'We have to stop them!'

Peter nodded.

'Yes and we will, but I need some time now…' he looked at the bed with sleeping Claire. 'We need some time and you know what would be my first priority!'

Matt followed his look. Claire slept peacefully.

'I understand you! She look so fragile…'

Matt turned his look on Peter again. He was frowned.

'Why is she so fragile now Peter? I mean… she has to be indestructible…'

'First thing I saw when I opened my eyes in the Facility was her, lying on the floor. She was curled up in two with blood on her face…' Peter clenched his fists, trying to contain the anger and think rational. 'They beat me and Claire obviously had seen that. I supposed that she threw herself to rescue me and someone had hit her. And I was so helpless. I still was under the influence of that substance. I couldn't help her. When I saw her Matt, I…' his voice broke. 'I though that I'm going to loose her!'

'Peter!' Matt looked at him bitterly.

'Then my mom showed just in the moment when I felt that the strength turned back in me. Moreover, that was her father, Matt! Her father! I didn't know that Nathan is capable of this!'

'How did you figure out about the healing ability?'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I have abilities now, Matt, but I was the medical worker first. I saw her condition and I knew that there is no chance for the baby…'

'Oh, God!' Matt felt the lack of words.

'Her life also was in danger. I had to do something…'

'And luckily that guy was there…'

'Yeah…'

'What? My baby is in danger?' They heard Claire's voice, coming from the bed. 'Peter…'

He rushed there immediately. She was sitting in the bed with wet eyes. Peter sat beside her and Matt quietly left the room.

'No! Our baby is okay now! You have to be calm!' he took her hand and wiped out her tears.

'But you said…'

'I said that it was in danger before I healed it!'

'Are you sure that everything is okay now?' her voice trembled.

Peter nodded with smile.

'I am sure! You both are okay!'

Claire nodded with timorous smile and reached hands to him. Peter smiled her back and took her in his embrace. No one of them heard the door opening. Angela showed just a little to see the two figures, hugging on the bed.

'Everything would be okay! I'll make sure of it!' she heard Peter's voice and she knew that he would turn the Earth upside down to fulfill his words.

Angela closed the door again and dialed Lora.

'_Hello?'_

'They are fine!'

'_That's good news!'_

'Yes it is and I'll make sure that nobody can touch them!'

'_I'll help you!'_

'Do that! I don't want Claire to have any problems due this pregnancy! They have to have this child! You have to keep Nathan distracted!'

'_I'll make sure.'_

'Good!' Angela hung up the phone and came down. She knew that Peter and Claire needed of their time alone right now.

_Petrelli mansion, NY_

'Yes, Mr. President! I understand that. I'll make the arrangements and we'll see in Washington! We'll do!' Nathan hung up the phone and dropped down at his chair with closed eyes.

'Honey?' Heidi showed up at the door and Nathan looked at her with smile. She was the only one pure thing in his life now. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course…' he said and nodded at the chair, opposite his bureau.

'Your mother was here today…' Heidi began almost immediately after she sat on the chair. She looked nervous. 'She was looking for you!'

Nathan frowned.

'Yeah, she found me!'

'Oh! Okay then. I just thought that you have to know…'

'Do you want to know where she found me?' Nathan raised her eyebrows.

'If you want to share…' Heidi shrugged. She came from the family where, the women never asked their man about their work. Her mother had thought her that work is one thing and the family is other. Heidi's responsibility was the family.

'I was at one of the Facilities… with my brother and Claire. They had caught them.'

'Had?'

'They are free now! Thanks to mom!' Nathan snapped. 'And that's not everything! Claire is pregnant!'

'Oh, my… From whom?'

'Who, the hell, you think? Peter of course!' Nathan began furious again.

'That's very confusing…'

'Confusing is a soft word about that! On the top of it, we have to go in Washington tomorrow.'

'We?'

'Yeah, we! The President organizes a ball after three days to announce my candidature as a candidate from his party. You have to go with me!'

Heidi smiled.

'I will, don't worry!'

'Okay, then we'll leave tomorrow afternoon.'

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

They were lying on the bed and suddenly Claire felt hungry. She told that to Peter and heard his quiet laugh.

'Just in time for dinner!' he said and kissed her cheek, before to help her dress up.

They came down just when the dinner had served.

'Do you have enough room for two more?' Peter joked as they went in. 'Or I should say, three?' he teased Claire and saw her blushing.

Daphne laughed.

'We have of course! I thought that you might get hungry…' she winked at Claire. Peter just helped her to sit and Daphne passed her the butter. 'See we even prepared the butter.'

'Butter?' they heard Angela's voice. 'Claire, I thought that you didn't like it!'

Claire smiled and blushed even more.

'Apparently, my baby likes it very much.' She frowned and everybody laughed.

Surprisingly, even with Angela on the table, the atmosphere was very lightly. Ando and Hiro argued about the need of new software. Mohinder explained to Molly how to hide herself if she has to go out. However, she was more interested of the new baby. Matt and Daphne had sunk into their own world. Tracy and Angela discussed the new politics of the government. Walter and Jason discussed something about hiding underground. Also and how the weather could help with that. Jason was shocked about Claire's pregnancy from the beginning, but he was good with that already. He had learned his lesson and now, his top priority was to survive. His bigger chance was with Peter and that's why he stayed with him and his group.

'How are you?' Peter asked after he saw her leaned back at her chair with hands on her stomach. He knew she was okay, but still…

'I just… I still can't believe it… ' Claire smiled and reached her hand to caress his cheek. 'You saved us today. I mean the baby and me…'

Suddenly Peter remembered his dream with Angela, screaming at him and smile.

'Do you remember that dream I had? The one, that told me to save '_them'_?'

Claire nodded.

'I know who _'they_' are now!' Peter smiled and covered her hands with his.

'Who are they?' Claire leaned her head.

'You are! I had to save you! You and the baby!'

Claire's eyes shined at his words and she smiled at him softly.

'You did that very well!'

Angela looked at them from the other side of the table. She smiled again. She couldn't help but smile at that picture.

'You are agreed with this?' Tracy asked her and Angela tried to bring back her old expression.

'They are happy…'

'Yes, they are very happy, but still… I thought that you will make at least one attempt to split them apart.' Tracy leaned her head.

'I don't expect you to understand this, but I have no mind about that situation! That's period!' Angela snapped and sipped from her glass of wine.

'So Peter is your soft spot?' Tracy had noticed that too. Angela shot her one look and the young woman smiled. 'Okay, I'm not gonna ask you anything more!'

'Peter?' Angela called him and he turned around.

'Yes, mom?'

'I'm sorry, that I have to bother you, but I think that you should know that! President Davis organized a ball to present your brother as a candidate for his party after three days.'

'What is my part at this?' Peter frowned, but felt Claire's hand covered his at the table. He gently squeezed her fingers.

'He will announce his future plans also! You have to be there!'

'No! I have to be here!' Peter snapped, and looked at Claire.

'You have to go! You have to understand about that!' Angela insists.

'She's right Peter!' Hiro said and looked at Ando, who nodded with agreement.

'Even if I wanted, I don't have an invitation! I supposed to have one!'

Angela smiled.

'Leave that to me! There is only one problem!'

'Which is?'

'You have to go with your wife…' Angela said and the room began quiet.

'I don't have a wife…' Peter said in the silence.

'But you do have a fiancée!' Claire whispered quietly and everybody looked at her. The stone of her emerald engagement ring sparkled as she reached her hand to fix her hair.

'You can get marry at those three days!' Angela said with strange glow in her eyes.

'What?' Peter snapped and looked at her. Claire also was shocked. 'Mom, are you serious?'

'Absolutely!' Angela said with firm voice. 'We can go with my private plane to France, married you there and bring back just for the ball!'

'That's insane!' Peter leaned with disbelief on his chair. 'We can't do that!'

'Yes, we can and we will!' Claire spoke again. 'We have to go there, Peter!'

'Are you sure?' he looked at her eyes and saw the love in them.

'For better or for worse!' she said and laced her fingers with his.

'Okay!' Peter said and kissed the back of her hand. 'Let's do this!'


	28. Chapter 28 New Name

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. This one is the probably most exhaustive one that I've ever wrote. But I enjoyed in every moment. I'm not going to spoil you this time. You have to read and see for yourself. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 28**__** New Name**_

_Petrelli Private Plane, over the Atlantic_

Claire leaned back at her seat, almost didn't believe of what she's doing. She was on her way to Paris to marry Peter. Peter, who happened to be her uncle by blood; her lover by choice, and the father of her baby by the will of the fate.

Claire threw dreamy look through the hatch. All this was so surreal that she thought that all of this is one dream and she could wake up any time. She slipped her hands over her stomach and left them there. Her baby… Peter's baby… Their baby… Claire smiled.

'Are you okay?' she heard Peter's voice. He was sitting next to her. She turned her eyes to see his face.

'You would've known if _we're_ not!'

'I know, but I still can't…' he looked confused.

'You can't adjust the idea of being a father or being a husband?' Claire looked at him with curiosity.

'Both I guess…' he smiled with that cute crooked smile of his. 'Most significant part of all this is you. I just can't believe that I'm doing all this with you!'

Claire smiled with pleasure and closed her eyes, still with hands on her stomach.

'You get use to it, because _we're_ not going anywhere!'

She heard his quiet laugh and leaned her head on his shoulder. She loved to touch him, or to rely on him. Now it was the first option. She felt his hand slipped behind her shoulders to make her more comfortable. In the next moment, she already slept.

Angela came close and sat on the opposite seat.

'How is she?' she asked with serious face.

'She is good… They both are…' Peter said and smiled at his mother.

'Good…' Angela leaned back.

'Month ago you asked me how is Claire…' Peter said with pensive voice. 'You saw her pregnancy in your dream, did you?'

Thin smile appeared on her face.

'I did…'

'You know mom, I like your attitude right now and thanks for your support, but something tells me that, you're hiding something!' Peter just narrowed his eyes. He was careful not to move, because Claire was sleeping.

'When time it comes, you'll understand!' Angela said with firm voice.

'I knew it!' he said with bitter smile. 'People can't be trusted!'

'What?' Angela snapped. That sounded pretty much like her future son.

'People can't be trusted! Even your family…' Peter repeated firmly.

'Even Claire?' Angela lifted one eyebrow. She was scare of his tone. However, she felt that this Peter still could be saving.

'What about Claire? She is your family also! Soon she is going to be your wife. You trust her?'

Peter looked at still sleeping Claire. His eyes dropped on her hands, lying on her stomach. As if, she was trying to protect her baby. He smiled softly.

'Claire is different… ' he whispered.

'You know, Peter…' Angela looked at him carefully. 'I never told you this, but I met your future you.'

'You did?' Peter looked at her with surprise, but then narrowed. 'I saw him also, before future Claire succeeded to kill him!'

'She kills you… I mean him?' Angela was surprised. 'Interesting…'

'What?'

'That he had known what she might become and still cared about her…' Angela murmured.

'Mom, speak little higher!' Peter was annoyed.

'I told him to bring back at his time and he said that he was trying to save the world…' Angela explained. 'I told him that this time, future could turn into something even worse. He didn't even look at me. Then I mentioned Claire's name and he changed. Just for second. Enough for me to understand, that she was important for him.'

'Claire killed him, mom! She tried to kill me!' Peter said again with his firm voice.

'He still loved her, Peter!' Angela leaned her head at one side. 'No matter what had happen, he still loved her! He died loving her!'

Peter looked again at Claire. She was smiling in her dream.

'I would do the same!' he said without hesitating.

'You're not gonna die!' Angela said with concerning voice and Peter shot her surprising look. 'You're not gonna die and I'll make sure of that!'

'Why?' He was surprised of her tone.

'Remember what I told you when you throw of the building? You are my son! My favorite son! I suffered all the time when I thought that you're dead! I can't do this again!'

'Neither do I!' they heard Claire's quiet voice. She was awake from some time and had heard Angela's last words. 'I don't want to loose you again!'

'You two have the same opinion for something? That's new.' Peter smiled.

'When it concerns your life, I think we can manage!' Angela said and Claire nodded. 'I just called to set things up in Paris. The ceremony will be in our family chapel.'

'Family chapel?' Claire stood up in her seat, but stayed in Peter's arms. 'You didn't tell me that you have a family chapel?'

'We rather… have a something like a castle there…' Peter shifted uncomfortably.

'Castle?' her eyes widened.

'And one in Florence…' Peter's voice began quiet.

'Florence, Italy?' Claire blinked against him.

'Y-yeah..? Our family is Italian by origin…'

'You know Peter; you have to see your face right now!' Angela lifted one eyebrow.

'Mom!' he snapped.

'Sorry, Claire, but we are very rich and my son is not very proud of it!' Angela threw quick look at Claire.

'I just want to deserve this. I want to work for my money!'

'And you hate our lifestyle, I know!'

'It didn't bring any good to our family!' Peter narrowed. 'Look dad… or Nathan…'

'But look at you!' Claire insisted. 'You are the most kind and carry person I've ever known!'

'Yeah…' he gently rubbed her arm.

'Now, back on the point!' Angela took their attention. 'We'll get there after two hours. Your wedding dress is already waiting for you.'

'My wedding dress?' Claire suddenly felt excitement.

'It's mine actually, but I want you to have it! It was at my mother before me and it passes from mother to daughter in my family. I want you to dress her on your wedding day. Since I didn't have a daughter…'

'Why Claire? Why not Heidi, mom? Nathan was first to marry.'

Angela smiled secretly.

'It wasn't for her!'

'It wasn't for her?' Peter narrowed her eyes. Now Peter was sure that his mother was hiding something.

'I think, you're gonna like it, my dear!' Angela turned her look to Claire and began extra careful in her thoughts.

'Did you choose your first witnesses?'

Peter and Claire exchanged one look.

'Matt and Daphne.' Peter said and Angela nodded.

'Good!' she saw Claire yawning. 'Sleep well, dear! You gonna need this!'

Claire just nodded and leaned again on Peter. He saw Angela also closing her eyes, but he couldn't sleep. Today he was going to marry Claire. Soon, she's going to be his wife. Peter smiled bitterly. Even that in America, this still was illegal. Since nobody knows that Claire was Nathan's daughter, everything would be okay. Peter looked around. Their friends talked quietly. Matt, Daphne, Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, Tracy and Molly were here. Walter and Jason had stayed in the house.

Peter released one tired sigh. Soon everything would be over. He closed his eyes and prepared to face his destiny.

_Petrelli residence, Paris, France _

When Peter had told her that this is a castle, Claire had to admit that he was right. It was beautiful Renaissance palace with so many windows, that Claire couldn't catch their number. The winter sun shined in them, and made the whole building more warmth.

'Whoa!' she could not stop her sigh. 'That is so beautiful…'

Peter looked at her strange.

'You have to see inside…' Angela smirked and nodded at the others to follow her.

Angela was right. Inside was even more beautiful. Renaissance frescos adorned the walls and the ceiling in the enormous foyer. Giant staircase leaded into the second floor.

'_S__alut_, Pier!' Angela nodded at the men, who opened the door to them. '_C__omment ça va_?'

'Bien, madame!' Pier nodded. 'Your rooms are ready.' He turned into English and waved at the staircase.

'That is mademoiselle Claire Bennet.' Angela pointed at her. 'I told you to put something in her room.'

'Oui, madame! The dress is already in her room.'

'My room?' Claire looked at Peter and he just shrugged.

'Peter's room, dear.' Angela had heard her. Claire nodded with smile. 'Now, I suggest everybody to prepare for the wedding, which is going to happen after two hours.'

'Huh, mom?' Peter looked confused. 'I thought that we could relax a little…'

'You could relax later, sweetheart! Now you have to be man and have to prepare for your wedding!'

Claire laughed quietly at his expression. Angela really knew what she's doing.

'Now, the women come with me, along with Molly…' she saw that the teenage girl, hid behind Mohinder's back. 'Come here, my dear!' she reached her hand and Molly made few timorous steps in her direction.

'Pier is going to show you your rooms, gentleman!' Angela snapped and turned her back, climbing the staircase.

'I love you!' Claire said and give Peter one kiss before to follow her.

'Love you too!' he said loudly and heard her laugh.

Claire followed Angela in one big room with two enormous windows. It was sunny room. The walls had painted in blue, Peter's favorite color. The bed took the center of that room. It was with four columns, each in every end of that bed. And then… Claire saw it. Her wedding dress, lay on royal blue bed.

'Oh, my God!' she heard Daphne and Tracy's sighs.

Claire itself was speechless. She never had seen something so beautiful in her entire life. Satin in pure silk in the champagne color, embroidered by hand with elegant ring on the neck; skirt, attached with the bodice, with wide and long train in pure silk with two box pleats on the back, slightly took in the center through an organza rose. Moreover, all of it had covered by lace, knitted by hand. The veil was in tone with the gown.

'That is a gown for princess…' Molly said and Claire just nodded.

'That is so beautiful Angela…' Claire said and looked at her grandmother. She never learned to call her that.

'It is… I know!' Angela smiled at her. Smiled? 'Now let's get you ready!' she clapped with her hands and Daphne and Tracy saw one tall blond woman entered in the room.

'Salut, Michelle!' Angela nodded at her. 'This is the bride!' she pointed at Claire and nodded at her to sit on one chair opposite the giant mirror. 'Michelle is my personal make-up artist and hairstylist, when I'm here. You can trust her! Girls!' she waved at the women and Molly to follow her. 'Let's get you ready!'

Two hours later, Peter and Matt stood in front of the altar. Peter was nervous. He didn't marry every day!

'Relax man, everything would be all right!' Matt hit him on the back. 'She will be here, you know!'

'Yeah, I know… It's just… Oh, Gosh! I forgot to give you the wedding ring!' Peter slipped his hand in the pocket of his brand new costume and passed one black box to Matt.

'Can I see it?' Matt asked and Peter nodded. 'Oh, my….'

Peter crooked his face.

'It was in mom's family. She gave it to me this morning.'

'But Peter this is for the royal person!' Matt said still staring at the ring.

'Mom said that this ring is holed and carved in Florentine style called "honeycomb ".' Peter shrugged. He only knew that it would match with Claire's eyes.

The ring itself was gold 18kt, yellow and white, with emerald stone in the middle with solitaire diamond cutting.

Matt just shook his head and imagine Peter's ring, which was in Daphne. He closed the little black box just in time to see how Angela came close to them and nodded, before to take her seat in the front bench, next to the others. She smiled at her son and Peter suddenly felt calm. He turned his sight on the door and then, the music announced that Claire soon would appear. First came in Molly, carrying one beautiful bouquet with white roses, followed by Tracy in the same bouquet and sky-blue dress. They both smiled and took their places. Then was Daphne. She was with white satin dress, carrying the same bouquet.

'Don't worry, Peter!' she whispered as she reached them. 'She is here!'

Peter turned his sight again on the door. And suddenly felt speechless. Claire was wearing his mother wedding dress, but it just like had made for her. The veil opened her face and emphasized her face, like a frame for a beautiful paint. The dress covered her body, but emphasized her still thin waist. In her hands, Claire carried one big bouquet from white roses.

'She is like a princess…' he heard Molly's voice and just nodded.

When she reached him, Peter took her trembling hand in his and squeezed her with soft smile.

'You look beautiful…' he whispered and saw her happy smile.

Then the ceremony begins. They turned to the minister.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Peter and Claire in holy matrimony. Love is patient, and love is kind, It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.'

As they listened to him, Peter and Claire had laced their hands and didn't miss even one word. It was as the priest told their story.

'Is there anyone who will stand against this union? Speak now or silence forever.' Everybody silenced. 'Now, you can exchange the vows.' The minister said.

Peter and Claire turned face-to-face, holding hands. Peter was first.

'From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Claire, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end.'

He saw the tears in her eyes. But that was the tears from joy.

'Peter, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life.' She said with trembling voice and smiled.

'Now Peter, repeat after me.' The minister turned to him. 'I, Peter Petrelli, take you, Claire Bennet, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death us do part.'

Peter repeated.

'I, Peter Petrelli, take you, Claire Bennet, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death us do part.'

The minister turned to Claire.

'Claire, repeat after me. I, Claire Bennet, take you, Peter Petrelli to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death us do part.'

Claire repeated with smile.

'I, Claire Bennet, take you, Peter Petrelli to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death us do part.'

'The wedding rings please…' the minister said. Daphne and Matt gave them to Peter and Claire.

'The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Peter and Claire have made to one another.'

Peter took Claire's hand and held the ring on the top of her finger.

'Claire, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed.' he slipped the ring on her finger.

Claire took his hand and held his ring.

'Peter, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed.' she slipped the ring on his finger and both laced their fingers again, turning into the minister. He continued.

'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end.'

Peter and Claire exchanged one look at the last words and smiled happy.

'In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Peter, you may kiss your bride!'

As if he was waiting for this, long time ago, Peter grabbed Claire in his arms and gave her one very passionate kiss.

'You are mine now!' she heard him whispered.

'You too!' she said and both laughed quietly under the happy applause of their friends. Angela was the only one, who just sat there. One pleasurable smile appeared on her lips.

Nevertheless, the real battle was waiting for them at home.


	29. Chapter 29 Masks pt1

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Peter and Claire are married now. What reaction that would provoke? In this chapter you can read - Peter reveals to Matt something very important;****the beginning of the President Ball;and more..****. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 29**__** Masks pt.1**_

_Petrelli Private Plane, over the __Atlantic_

'She's exhausted…' Peter said as he watched sleeping Claire. His mother was settling her on the plane sofa. For once, Peter was thankful of being rich. 'I never thought that I was going to see Claire exhausted!

'She is pregnant, Pete!' Matt said and leaned at his seat, opposite of Peter's.

'Still… As she was before, I knew that nothing was going to happen to her, but now…' Peter shrugged. 'You know that her father is involved?' he looked at Matt.

'Of course I know. Are we going to him and…'

Peter shook his head.

'No, no Nathan. _Her father_!'

'Bennet?' Matt looked at him with confusion. 'Are you sure?'

Peter nodded. His eyes turned back at Claire. She slept peacefully

'That would devastate her. She truly loves him. After all, that is the man, who raised her. Nathan… It was more easy for her to knew about his betrayal. She didn't know him and that didn't affect her much. But with Noah Bennet… I think that would break her heart.'

'Noah Bennet?' Hiro came close and sat beside Matt. 'What about him?'

'He is team up with Nathan.' Peter said and looked through the hatch.

'That's bad for cheerleader Claire…' Hiro said and shook his head.

'But still, we have to proceed with our plan!' Peter said and everybody looked at him. He turned around to call Mohinder and Ando. 'Look, Claire and I will attend on this ball. I need some of you to wait for us outside in one van and follow our car from distance. I want to be sure!'

Everybody nodded.

'Forget about any communications or microphones. We have to act normally inside. I don't know how many people are gonna be in there. My first priority would be Claire. I have to keep her safe. If something goes wrong, I'll give you a signal and I want you to get out of there!'

Everybody nodded again.

Angela sat on one seat, next to Claire. She watched the quiet conversation and couldn't help, but smile. She never thought that Peter would change and become a leader. His voice, his pose spoke for him. Even if he wasn't the powerful of the group, Angela had the feeling that he still was going to be a leader. She smiled. Her son, her little boy finally grew up. Suddenly, her smile faded. Peter strangely reminded her to Arthur. He was the same idealist before. Angela loved him back then. With fully heart. Then something had changed him. She didn't know the exact moment, but at some point Arthur had changed as a cold man, with no principles. He wanted to save the world from the beginning… Then he wanted to change it at his own visions. His power had made him arrogant man. Angela couldn't save him. She turned her head into sleeping Claire.

'I hope you can do it better than me Claire!' she whispered. 'I hope you'll save your Peter!'

Claire didn't wake up. Angela knew that after yesterday and today's busy day, she felt exhausted. Moreover, they still had not arrived yet. Angela didn't know that Claire would lost part of her indestructible nature now. She thought that maybe, her body adjusted to the baby and wanted to protect it. So, half of her strength went to protect the baby. Knowing Claire, even that was too much for her. She was very energetic girl. She always had trusted in her indestructible nature and hadn't care for any relax. Now she had to keep it slow.

'Mom?' Angela heard Peter's voice beside her and lifted her head to see him, standing there with worry eyes. 'Something's wrong with Claire?'

Angela smiled and reached hand to caress his chin.

'She's just pregnant, sweetheart. It's normal to feel tired most of the time. I was like that with you…'

Angela saw his calmed smile and he sat on the opposite seat.

'Listen, I have to give you the invitations. Your costumes are already here.'

Peter put his hands on his lap. He laced his fingers and looked at his mother with curiosity.

'You are very quick, mom. What made you to switch your side? I thought that you're gonna stuck with Nathan… I mean…'

'I am doing what is necessary. I'm not on anyone's side.' Angela looked again at sleeping Claire. 'Maybe… I'm at her side right now.'

'Whoa!' Peter released one thin smile. 'You are at Claire's side? That's new!'

'Very funny!' Angela snapped and stood up fro her seat. 'I'm going to bring your costume and her dress here.' She said and hid behind the door.

Peter moved his eyes back at Claire. His smile faded and he couldn't resist on the desire to lean to her and fix the blonde curls falling on her face. Claire took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Seen him leaned over her with worrying eyes, made her worry too.

'What? What is wrong? Something with the baby?' she stood up and sat on the sofa.

'Easy, easy! Nothing's wrong! Calm down…' Peter felt sorry and smiled apologizing. 'I'm sorry I wake you, but we soon gonna landed at Washington DC. '

Claire felt dizziness from the quick standing and took deep breath until everything in front of her eyes standing still again. Then she looked at Peter. There it was, worrying face again.

'Then what's wrong? You can tell me!'

'Noting!' Peter avoided her eyes.

'There is nothing good to have secrets from your wife, Peter Petrelli!' Claire frowned and suddenly she saw his wide smile. 'What now?'

'You said _wife_…'

'Of course I said _'wife'_. You are married since yesterday if you didn't remember!' she snapped.

'My wife!' his smile widened even more.

'God! Now you're acting like an idiot!' she threw her hands in the air and Peter saw the emerald stone of her wedding ring shined. 'Tell me, what are you worrying?'

Peter threw her one pensive look, but decided to tell her the true. Well, the half of it. She didn't need more worrying in her life write now.

'I'm worry about you…'

'Me? Why? You just said that I'm fine.' Claire frowned. 'Is there more?'

Peter shrugged.

'It's just… You were so strong and indestructible before, now you are more fragile...'

'And you're more concerned?' as she spoke, Claire stood up from the sofa and sat on his lap, hugging him through his neck.

'Your healing ability is not so strong now… I mean…' Peter began, but she put one finger on his lips.

'You don't need to worry about me! I know you are and you will, but you don't have to. I'm fine and the baby is fine. Just focus on what we have to do now!'

Peter forced himself to smile and ran fingers through her hair, pulling her for one kiss.

Angela opened the door, holding the costumes, but she stood still. She just watched them. She saw the love in them. Thin smile appeared on her lips.

'_Keep him like this, Claire!'_ she thought, looking at them. Then she put the usual blank mask on her face and went to them.

'I hate to split the happy couple, but you have to prepare. We're landing after 30 min.'

Claire's smile faded and she stood up from Peter unwillingly. Angela saw that and released one secret smile.

'You can use the bathroom.' She said, watching them disappeared behind the door. 'As for all of you…' she turned to the others. 'Peter told me about his idea of the van and I'm completely agreed with that. Just to be safe! Molly will stay here, with me. We'll wait for you!'

Everybody agreed.

Twenty minutes later, Peter showed up, dressed in black suit with white shirt and black satin tie. He looked around, searching for Claire.

'She's late again!' he murmured and Tracy smiled on his face.

'Give it a rest! She is a woman!'

'Yeah…' Peter said, but it was clearly nervous.

Then… Claire appeared and astounded him. She wore satin black cocktail dress, revealed the most of her strong legs. The only jewels on her were hers engagement and wedding rings. Angela handed her the earrings. They were small and exquisite and shined with the green of her eyes. Peter gulped painfully. At least her neckline was not low.

'So assume that you like it?' Claire said and twirled in front of him.

Peter coughed.

'I… hm… yeah!'

Angela frowned.

'That was very promising!'

'Be careful with the glasses this time, Peter!' Matt said laughing and Peter threw him one frozen look.

'Please take you're seats' they heard the voice of the pilot. 'We're landing!'

That was the end of the discussion and everybody took their places.

'One limousine would be waiting as we land.' Angela said as they touched the ground. 'The chauffeur, Bob, will drive you straight at the ball. The van would follow you shortly after that.' They felt how the plane stopped. 'Claire, in your earrings had installed microphone. You can hear and speak with the people in the van if it's needed.'

Peter and Claire looked at her surprised.

'What?' she snapped. 'I know Nathan and I know how he thinks. If he has a chance…'

Peter frowned.

'I know! He would act!'

'All right!' Angela freed from her belt and pulled two pieces of paper. She handed them to Claire.

'These are your passes.'

'Why you gave them to Claire?' Peter lifted one eyebrow.

'Because she is the woman!' Angela said with light smile.

'That's right! I'm the woman here!' Claire winked at Peter and both stood up from their places. Claire put the passes in her small purse and took Peter's hand.

'Are you ready?' he said as he felt her little fingers laced with his in strong bond. He squeezed her lightly.

'I'm ready!' she took a deep breath and Peter leaned to kiss her quickly.

As she watched them walked out of the plane, Angela couldn't stop, but think what a wonderful match were they. Even in their clothes. Even when they stood, close one to another. They just were perfect match.

_Washington DC, Airport_

They entered from the plane and as Angela had told them, black limousine had waited for them. The chauffeur had already opened the door. When she got close to him, he took down his casket.

'Good evening, Mrs. Petrelli!'

One very happy smile appeared on her lips. That was the first time when someone had called her in that way. She nodded and waited for him to hold and closed her door.

'Mr. Petrelli!' chauffeur nodded at Peter and waited as he went in the car.

'Whoa! That is the smile!' Peter said as they drove off.

Claire found his hand and squeezed his fingers.

'That was the first time when someone called me _Mrs. Petrelli_! I like it!' she leaned her head on his shoulder and felt his quiet laugh.

_Washington DC, President Ball _

Ten minutes later, the car slow down and stopped. Peter threw one look outside the window.

'We're arrived, Mr. Petrelli!' they heard the chauffeur.

'Thank you, Bob!' Peter looked at her again and saw her small face shined against him. 'Go for the win!' he tried to joke, but Claire leaned and gave him one loving kiss. When she pulled back, Peter saw her soft smile.

'I told you Peter! I'm always winning with you!'

Claire pulled the passes from her purse and handed them to Peter. Then she slipped her hand under his elbow and both walked inside of the building. Peter gave the passes to the steward, who checked them on the list.

'Mr. and Mrs. Peter Petrelli, welcome!' he smiled at them, but Peter just nodded. 'Your brother and his wife are already here, Mr. Petrelli.'

'Thank you!' Peter said quietly and nodded again, before they leaved their coats and passed him.

As they walked down on the corridor, he felt Claire shivered.

'Are you cold? Your dress is too thin…'

'No, Peter! I'm fine! Just… I've never been in parties like this! I don't know what to do..'

Peter released one crooked smile for her.

'It's easy. You smile, you talk. It's simple and oh! Never tell the true! That's a rule here!' he winked and made her smile.

They reached the Enter of the ballroom. Claire saw some couples and group of people talking to each other. Peter nodded to some of them.

'You know those people?' Claire whispered as they descended down on the marble staircase.

Peter put one fake smile on his lips and leaned to her.

'They know my brother. I'd seen them couple of times in the mansion.'

Claire nodded and put one fake smile too.

'So what we're going to do now?'

'Waiting for Nathan!' Peter smirked and took one glass of champagne from the passing waiter.

'Waiting for Nathan?' Claire looked curious.

Peter smirked again and slowly caressed her cheek.

'He'll find us!'

Claire just shook her head, but this time she could not say anything, because they heard one man's voice.

'Peter? Peter Petrelli? I haven't seen you since…'

'I was in the college, Sam!' Peter shook hands with one tall dark man on Nathan's age.

'Man, you changed!' Sam said and pulled back. Then his eyes dropped on Claire and even she could read his thoughts by his eyes staring on her. She knew that Peter had read his mind, because of his nervous move. Claire saw that the bones of his fingers, wrapping around the glass were white.

She knew she had to act quickly to prevent something bad for Sam. Therefore, she lifted her free hand, with rings on it and slowly caressed Peter's cheek with the back of her fingers. Peter suddenly relaxed and said with apologizing smile.

'Sorry, I didn't introduce you. This is my wife, Claire!'

Sam coughed and tried to play gentleman. He took her hand and touched her with his lips. After he had released her, Claire slowly brought her back over Peter's arm.

'Nice to meet you, Claire! I've heard that you two are engaged…'

'We're married now!' Claire's smile widened. Her eyes shined with happiness and that makes her look even more beautiful.

'I see!' Sam's look dropped on her hand.

'Is Nathan here? I didn't saw him…' Peter pretended to look around the ballroom. Actually, he had seen him, seconds ago. Nathan had to be here any moment.

Sam shrugged.

'I don't know… Claire, why don't you drink?' he had noticed that Peter held one glass, but Claire didn't.

She shook her head.

'I can't drink!' she said with light smile.

'Why?' Sam looked at them.

Claire shot one look to Peter. He nodded barely noticeable and said with wide smile.

'We're going to have a baby!'

'Oh! Congratulations, man!' Sam smiled at them, but Claire couldn't understand if that smile was real or not. 'So Nathan is going to be an uncle?'

Then they heard the noisy sound of smashing glass.

Peter smile widened as he was looking at Nathan's shocking face.

'Yes, he will…'


	30. Chapter 30 Masks pt2

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Peter and Claire are married now. What reaction that would provoke? In this chapter you can read - Peter and Claire revealed their marriage to Nathan;and more****..****. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 30 Masks pt.2**_

_Washington DC, President Ball _

Nathan just had nice talk with the member of the senate. Heidi was in the middle of her chat with the First Lady. They seemed to get along together and Nathan had pleased. That was plus for him.

The all night began and went good until the moment he saw Peter entering in the ballroom. He was not alone. Claire was with him of course. Both looked ridiculously happy and he frowned. His brother was playing with his nerves. Nathan put one political smile on his lips and nodded apologizing to his interlocutor. He waked to his brother with glass of wine in his hand.

Nathan narrowed his eyes. It was time to show to Peter who was in command here. Nathan twirled his ring and came close just to hear Claire apologizes.

'I can't drink!' she said with light smile.

'Why?' Sam looked at them.

Claire shot one look to Peter. He nodded barely noticeable and said with wide smile.

'We're going to have a baby!'

'Oh! Congratulations, man!' Sam smiled at them, but Claire couldn't understand if that smile was real or not. 'So Nathan is going to be _an uncle_?'

In these words, Nathan felt how his glass slipping from his hands and smashing on the ground. Sam, Claire and Peter immediately turned their eyes to saw him. Nathan saw how Peter's smile widened at his probably shocking face. He had read his mind. Nathan shivered at the simple word _'uncle'_. Was he going to be _an uncle_ to this child or _grandfather_?

'Yes, he will…' Peter said and he barely contained his laugh. 'Hello big brother! Busy night?'

Seeing that the family wanted to stay alone, Sam nodded and hid in the crowd.

Peter's smile faded immediately and he leaned his head aside. It was Nathan's move.

'What the Hell are you two doing here?' Nathan snapped. 'And how you even entered? The ball is for married people! You…'

'… are very married!' Claire spoke in the same tone and reached her hand with her wedding ring on it.

'That was mother's… ' Nathan clenched his teeth. 'How?'

'No matter how! The important thing here is that we are married!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'But you do know that this is illegal!' Nathan hissed and came close. 'I could arrest you for that!'

'Do you?' Peter smiled politely then out of the nowhere, he grabbed Nathan's elbow and leaned near to his ear. 'I'd like to see how you do that! The vice president of this country arrested his brother, who is married with his daughter who happened to be illegal? Oh and not to mansion the fact, that his daughter is expecting a baby from his brother!' Peter pulled back, without loosing his grip. His smile was sarcastic. 'I'd like to see how you're doing this!'

'Be careful with your words Pete!' Nathan said through his clenched teeth.

'Oh, I am careful!' Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously. 'I am here just to remind you how close I am to you! You are the one who have to be careful… _sky boy_!'

Nathan pulled back from Peter's grip, but he made sure that his ring would scratch his skin. It did. Peter trembled and turned his palm, just to see one small scratch.

'What was that?'

Nathan smirked.

'Soon you'll see! We're soon to get end this game, Pete!'

'We're far from over, Nathan! This is only the beginning!'

Peter heard his quiet laugh and saw him hid in the crowd.

Claire wasn't that confident. She saw what Nathan did and grabbed Peter's hand. His wound didn't heal. Her eyes met Peter's. She was afraid.

'Why are you still bleeding?' she asked him and he shrugged with confusion.

'He had been poisoned!' they saw one brown-haired woman coming to them. Her green eyes looked around nervously.

'What? Who are you?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm… a friend to you mother! I'm Lora Rains…'

'What? Who..?' suddenly his ears ringed and he was able to hear the thoughts of the all guests. 'Ah!' Peter grabbed his head and tried to deafen the sound.

'Get him out of here!' Lora hissed to Claire and she nodded.

She grabbed his elbow and dragged him through the stairs. Peter was barely walking.

'What happen to him?' Claire turned back to look at Lora, who walked beside them.

'They poisoned him with substance, which will increased his ability and… Let's just say that he is very vulnerable now!'

'Vulnerable?' Claire's heart raced.

'He can't use anyone of his abilities now…'

'_Like… Kirby Plaza…'_ Claire thought.

'Oh, God! That's hurts!' Peter hissed and Claire looked at him worryingly.

Lora turned back her head and stopped.

'You go! They're already coming for you! Run!' Claire saw her stood at one place, pulled small gun from her dress. Then, Claire's only care was Peter.

'Matt! I don't know if you hear me, but you need to bring the van here! Now!' Claire dragged Peter down on the corridor. He barely succeeded to follow her. His ability started to taken his body and make him weak. Claire saw that his face began pale in every second.

'C'mon, Peter! Just a little longer…' she repeated constantly as they walked out from the building in the cold night. 'We have to get you out of here!'

Suddenly Claire felt one strong hand wrapped over her arm and pulled her away from Peter.

'I'm sorry, but I can't allow that, honey! You have to come with me!' Claire raised her eyes just to see the face of her father. He was dressed in black suit and had pointed his gun at Peter. Claire felt how her heart broke.

'No! Stop!' she grabbed his hand with the gun, tried to move it away from Peter. Her Peter, who was powerless now and breathed heavily. He couldn't defend himself. 'Dad, what are you doing? How can you be a part of this?'

Peter barely contained to catch his breath. His eyes gazed at the gun.

'You gonna shoot me, Bennet?' he asked with throaty voice. 'In front of your daughter?'

Noah charged his gun.

'Run, Peter!' Claire screamed.

Peter shook his head.

'No! I'm not leaving my wife!' Claire heard the determination in his voice.

'What?' Noah still had pointed his gun at Peter. 'Your wife? You can't be married!'

'But we are!' Claire tried to free herself from his grip. She saw that Peter began to sway. He was going to past out every moment. Claire understood that only his will held him on his feet.

'Dad, please! I'm pregnant…'

'You…' Noah was furious. He looked at Peter with murder in his eyes.

'No! Dad! No!' Claire tried to move the gun again. 'Don't hurt him!'

'Put down the gun, Bennet!' Claire heard Lora's voice. She turned back to see the woman, who held her gun, pointed at her father. 'Put it down, or I'll shoot! I swear!'

Noah put down his gun slowly. Claire felt that the grip over her arm getting slight. She use that moment and ran to Peter.

'You never get away from here!' Noah said firmly. 'Look back and you'll see the squad!'

'We'll take our chances!' Lora hissed and leaned her head aside. 'Go Claire!' her words matched the moment when the first shot echoed and Peter fell on the ground in Claire's hands.

'No! Peter!' slipping over his weight, Claire fell on the ground with his head on her lap. 'Matt! Where the Hell are you everyone?' she screamed and felt something wet dripping through her fingers. She knew that this was Peter's blood.

Claire pulled out her hand under his back. The blood was dripping over her wedding ring. The whole emerald had covered with blood. His blood… her mouth opened with scare. Her breath entered in jogs.

'Claire you have to get out of here… ' she heard the voice of her father.

'No! I'm not leaving him!'

'Claire!'

'No!' she screamed.

In that moment one black van took the curve with high speed. The van stopped just between them and the squad. Claire saw Matt and Mohinder jump from inside and rush to them.

'Careful!' Claire yelled at them as they lifted Peter from the ground. 'He has been hit!'

'Okay!' Matt nodded. 'C'mon Claire we haven't much time!'

Claire turned back to look their savior, but Lora had been disappeared. The young woman turned around and entered in the car. Black door slammed; the van speed up and the last thing Claire saw through the glass was her father, standing there.

'Claire…' she heard Peter's weak voice. She turned back and sat, taking his head on her lap. He breathed heavily. His face was pale and that scared her.

'I'm here…' she said throaty. 'You didn't run…'

Peter tried to smile, but even that was an effort for him.

'I'll never… leave you…'

Then his eyes closed and Claire felt his body completely motionless.

'No! Peter! No!' Claire grabbed his shoulders and leaned to him. 'You said that you never leave me! Don't leave me now… Don't please…' she sobbed last words, grabbing his shirt.

They arrived at the airport. The plane was ready for flight. Matt and Mohinder gently carried Peter in there. He was barely breathing. Claire followed them with wet eyes. The moment they entered inside, Claire felt that the plane began speed up. They took their seats and moments later, the plane was already in the air.

Claire took off her belt and went to Peter, who was lying in the sofa. She knelt to his head and watched how Mohinder ripped off his shirt. The wound was bad. Claire understood that the bullet had entered from his back and exited through his chest. Mohinder frowned.

'What?' Claire searched his eyes.

'It's bad! It's really bad!' he said and that was enough to make her cried again. Claire buried her fingers in Peter's hair and laid her forehead on his. She felt two soft hands on her shoulders and somehow she knew that this was Angela.

'You have to wash your hands…' Claire heard her voice. She sounded weak and Claire knew that feeling. She shook her head.

'I'm staying with him!'

'Claire…'

'I said that I'm staying with him!' Claire didn't move from her place. She felt that Angela walked away and soon after that she brought back with one wet towel.

'Here!' she put it in Claire's hands. Claire took it and cleaned herself as long as was possible. She threw the towel away and turned her eyes back to Peter.

Mohinder had used some clean sheets that Angela had brought him to make a bandage for Peter.

'There is nothing more we can do now!' He said and pulled back to sit on the near seat.

Claire moved from her place and sat on the floor, still near to Peter's head, but this time holding his hand.

'Maybe… maybe… my blood can heal him?' she desperately looked at Mohinder, but he frowned and shook his head.

'It can't… Not now!' he said and Claire's face faded.

That's right. She couldn't save him, because she was pregnant. That tore her apart, but she gulped painfully and said.

'So I have to choose? My baby or… Peter?' her voice was quiet. 'If I…'

'No!' suddenly they heard Peter's voice. He was in consciousness, breathing heavily. 'Do… you… hear me? No!'

'But I can't loose you…' the tears were falling down on her face. 'I know that pain! It's unbearable!'

'You… don't need… to make… any choices!' Every single word took an effort from him. Claire could see that. 'Our baby… is more important… from… anything! You are… You have to… understand!'

Claire shook her head and she felt like her heart had ripped.

'We gonna find a way!' she said and rand fingers through his wet hair. 'I promise you! You need to sleep now! Save your strength!'

'Promise me… not to make… any stupid things!' he scarcely held his eyes open.

'I promise!' she leaned and kissed his clammy forehead. 'Relax now!'

Peter nodded and closed his eyes.

'That's a good sign!' Mohinder said. 'He came in consciousness. Maybe he is not ready to give up yet!'

Claire just nodded. She couldn't do anything more at that moment. She heard that Angela spoke on the phone with someone.

'He is your brother! How could you?' Angela hissed and Clair already knew with whom she talking to. The anger filled her body and she jumped from the floor, and walked to Angela.

'Is it him?' Claire said with low voice. Angela nodded and before she could able to react, Claire pulled the receiver from her hands.

'Claire, wait..!' Angela screamed, but it was too late.

'Hello?' Claire heard the confusing voice of Nathan at the other side on the line. He had heard the strange noises.

'You sick bastard!' she grunted out.

'Claire?'

'I hate you!' Claire grunted out again. 'I never hated you more than now!'

Short pause. Then Nathan spoke again.

'You have to understand…'

'You're sick! He is your brother! Your blood! Why do you hate him so much?'

'I don't hate him! He…'

'If he dies, prepare yourself! Prepare for me, because no one could be able to stop me from killing you! Not even your squad! Do you hear me?' Angela heard Claire's voice and shivered. She didn't recognize that woman.

'Claire…'

'Just pray!' she said with throaty voice and handed the receiver to Angela and turned back to Peter. He was her life. If something happens to him, Claire wasn't sure that something would worth any more.

She sat beside him and took his hand in hers under the eyes of everyone. They had to safe Peter…


	31. Chapter 31 Saving Peter

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. It was little bit intense, but I think we needed that. I tried to showed how Claire easily could change in killer, when someone threatens her life and people she loves. Especially Peter... But this is a fiction, sadly and this is only my wish. In this chapter you can read - the plane arrives in New York; Nathan is on his way to NY too; reactions about Peter's condition; is there any hope for him?; and more****..****. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 31 Saving Peter **_

_New York, Airport Unknown _

Claire still sat beside Peter's improvise bed. She was squeezing his hand and gazed her eyes on his pale face. His beautiful pale face. Her back was aching, but she continued to sit. Nobody could move her from her place there. Not that they weren't try though. They did. Every one of them. Claire sighed and put her chin on her hand.

'Claire, dear, we're landing in every minute. You have to sit to your seat.' Angela touched her arms and Claire knew that she was right.

'What about Peter?' Claire lifted her head to look at her. She was his mother. Claire could tell that she was concern, but she was fighting with the weakness. Claire just wished to have the same strength like her. However, it was hard for her.

'We'll tide him up, dear. Don't worry. Just… sit in your place…' Angela tried to smile at her and Claire saw her true self for the first time. She could be a regular woman and carrying mother, but her life probably couldn't allow that.

Too tired to do something else, Claire nodded and took her place on a seat, next to Peter. She watched as Angela bent down and carefully put two belts over her son's body. Peter didn't wake up. Claire saw also, how she gently caressed his face with motherly love and couldn't help, but smiled lightly. Angela truly loved her son. Peter was such a good man, that everyone, touched by his presence, loved him immediately. Claire's face faded. Well, if you didn't count his brother of course. Her eyes narrowed. She meant what she said to Nathan earlier on the phone. If something, God forbid, happened to Peter, Claire would kill him. She had no doubt about that.

In the mean time, the plane landed.

'Everybody, listen…' Angela spoke and took the attention. 'Doctor Suresh told me that you have a special medical room in your house. I think that it's better to take Peter there. It would be very insecure in the hospital.'

Claire lifted her head and understood that everybody looked at her. She began to wonder why, but then her look dropped on her wedding ring and she understood. She was Peter's wife. She has to decide. Claire nervously began to twirl the ring and bit her low lip. What she supposed to do now? The house probably was the safest place, but what if Peter had to have a special medical care?

Angela saw her confusion and decided to help her.

'Besides, if we drive him in the hospital, there is nothing that they can do there. The poison, which Nathan's used, is unknown for them. I'm just saying that the risk is bigger there.'

Claire still twirled her ring around her finger. She looked at Peter and finally nodded.

'The Beach House…' she said quietly.

'Okay… I already made a call.' Angela said. 'One van would wait for us n the airport. Matt I need your help to make them forget after that…'

Matt nodded.

'Whatever you need. Just to help Peter…'

'Okay!' Angela nodded. 'Let's get him out of here.' She said and watched as Mohinder and Matt carefully took Peter and carried him out of the plane.

Claire stood up from her seat, but felt dizzy and swayed a little. Angela grabbed her arm and looked her with worry in her eyes.

'Are you okay, Claire?'

Claire waited for dizziness to pass and then nodded.

'I'm just… ' she tried to explain, but Angela nodded.

'You don't need to explain. I was like you with Peter. I know that feeling... C'mon, let's go!' Angela helped her with walking as they leaved the plane.

_Washington DC, Nathan's car _

'_If he dies, prepare yourself! Prepare for me, because no one could be able to stop me from killing you! Not even your squad! Do you hear me?'__… _

Nathan shivered in his sat. He threw a look to Heidi, who sat next to him. They drove to the airport. Nathan had needed in New York. He had to back there and Heidi was more than happy about that. She missed her children. So now, they were on their way to the airport.

'_If he dies, prepare yourself...'_

Nathan's smile faded. Claire's words still echoed in his head. Was she ready for murder? Was she going to kill her own father?

'_Prepare for me, because no one could be able to stop me from killing you! Not even your squad!'_

Then Nathan remembered… That was _Peter_…and _Claire_. _Peter and Claire_. So yeah, Claire could kill him and she would if it was necessary. Like Nathan had told once to his brother, they weren't normal. You just couldn't love someone so strong … and sick! What they did and continued to doing was out of the normal. Was illegal and wrong, but they acted like they didn't care. Even got married. And Nathan knew that Peter was right at the ball. He never would've told something like this out in public. He would never reveal secret like this. That would ruin his reputation, their family reputation.

'…_no one could be able to stop me from killing you… _'

Now Claire had thirst for a blood. His blood and Nathan knew that sooner or later he will confront her. She was too attached to Peter. Too… in love with him. Nathan knew that he wasn't getting away from this too easy. Even his mother had turned her back on him. He had tried to explain to her, why he did this, but she refused to listen. Nathan never had meant to kill Peter. He just had wanted to distract him. Put him out of his way, but never kill him. Nathan didn't know about the squad. Denko had acted on his head. He knew about Peter's abilities, but Nathan had given him orders to keep that secret. Denko had to agree, but he still had taken his chance that evening.

'_Prepare for me, because no one could be able to stop me from killing you! Not even your squad!'_

Nathan shivered again and looked through his window at the airport. They soon will be there and he had to be prepared for everything. He didn't know how many special people Peter had helped and if they had known what had happened last night, Nathan was in great danger. And not just from Claire. Peter was very charismatic person. Helpful, carrying one. If he had learned how to be a leader, Nathan would've been in great danger.

'_Prepare for me…' _

Nathan was ready.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Walter and Jason waited for them at the door. Hiro had called them at the airport to prepare the medical room. Surprisingly, even Jason looked worried. Mohinder and Matt used the stretcher Walter had given it to them and brought Peter into the house straight at the medical room. As if Mohinder had predicted something like this. He had wished from Peter to have one room like this one just in case.

Everybody followed the stretcher to the room. Everyone was eager to hear that Peter is okay and will live. Suddenly the small room had filled with people with worried faces. Mohinder coughed nervously.

'I preferred to work alone, if you don't mind… I would need space…' he saw the determent look in Claire's eyes and said. 'Well, I maybe would need some help…'

'I'll help you!' she said firmly. Nobody could move her away from Peter now.

Mohinder nodded.

'Okay! I need everyone out, now!'

The room was empty seconds later. Claire walked close to Mohinder and to Peter's bed.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked quietly.

'I need help for changing his bandages…' he said and Claire nodded. 'I held him and you can do that okay? I'll tell you what you have to do…'

Claire nodded again. She wasn't sure that she could do that, but she must. For Peter. She has to be strong for him.

Mohinder pointed her one substance, staying in the cupboard next to the bed and explained to her that she has to smear it over his wound. Then she has to put new bandages. Claire listened carefully and finally nodded with understatement.

They walked back at Peter's bed and Claire prepared herself for that experience. She has to do that. Peter needed her. She has to be strong.

Mohinder carefully lifted him up and Claire began to uncoil the bloody improvised bandages. She was really careful and Peter didn't come in consciousness since the last time on the plane. His breathing was barely noticeable in some moments. Sometimes, he breathed heavily and shivered in his dream. He didn't move now. Claire felt how cold was his skin and that wasn't normal for him. He always was so warm that sometimes Claire had teased him that she doesn't need blanket when they were in the bed.

She put these thoughts aside and tried to focus on her work now. She threw the dirty bandages on the trashcan and took clean towel, held in special basin with some liquid, to clean his wound. It doesn't look good and even Claire could see that it was infected. She threw a look to Mohinder.

'This is from the poison…' he told her. 'Continue!'

So Claire continued. She cleaned the place and gently wrapped the new bandages around Peter's chest. When she finished, Mohinder put Peter back in the bed. He didn't wake up, but his breathing changed. It was heavy and torment.

'What now?' Claire turned her look back at Mohinder.

'Now, I have to take some blood from him and we'll see what exactly is that substance and why poisoned him!'

'And I?' Claire needed to do something. She wanted to help Peter.

'You…' Mohinder smiled gently. 'Stay beside him. I know that you need that!'

Claire nodded, but in that moment they heard two sharp knocks on the door.

'Yes?' Mohinder raised his voice, as he prepared the syringe.

'Claire can I have you for a moment?' Walter opened the door just to say that.

Claire looked at Mohinder for a moment, but he shook his head.

'Go. You can bring back here any time!'

'Okay, I won't be long…' she said and after one final look at Peter, she went out from the room.

'What's up? Be quick!' she said with firm voice and ran fingers through her messy hair.

Walter coughed nervously and looked at her.

'Now, when Peter is… temporary ill…' he used that word on purpose. Everybody has a hope that Peter got better soon. Claire knew that and was thankful. 'So as I said… We need your help!'

'My help?' Claire lifted her eyebrows. 'For what?'

'Some people got the news about the shooting and Peter. They asked who is in charge now..?'

'Some people?' Claire touched her wedding ring subconsciously.

'Those people who help with the transfers.'

'Oh!'

'So what we're gonna do now?'

'Why you're asking me?' Claire was clearly surprised. She had expected Angela to take the leader role right now.

'I'm asking you, because you are _his wife_ and those people waiting _for your_ word!' Walter looked at her seriously.

'But I never…' Claire stopped and rubbed her forehead. 'I thought that Angela…'

'Angela Petrelli didn't save those people. _You_ did! _You and Peter_! You put the base for all that! They want to know if they can proceed with the transfers. You have to decide…'

Claire released one sigh and bit her low lip. What she should do now? What Peter would've done? Claire lifted her head and said with confident, which she didn't feel.

'Proceed!'

Walter smiled.

'I'll call them!' he said and rubbed her arm. 'Oh and one more thing… They also said that if you need help, for Peter… just have to call. Some _special_ people are still in the country and running free…'

With that said, Walter nodded and disappeared on the staircase. Claire understood his last words. If she needed help to put down Nathan, Claire could rely on those people. _For Peter_… They were ready to revenge on his name. He was their savior and that was something that they could remember whole life. Nathan had put himself in one very difficult situation. Claire wondered what was going to be his next move. But that was just for a while. She couldn't think for nobody now, just for Peter.

Claire brought back in the room and or her surprise, Peter was awake. He still breathed heavily and obviously every move took a big effort from him, but he has a strong will.

'Peter?' Claire rushed to his bed and saw how his eyes dropped on her stomach, then lifted back on her face. She sat on the chair and took his hand. 'You're awake?' She didn't ask him how he felt, because it was obvious that he was in pain. But Peter being Peter tried to smile and calmed her.

'Yeah… I am! How… are you?' his eyes dropped again on her stomach.

'We're fine…' Claire reached her hand and ran fingers through his hair. 'Don't worry!'

'But… I… am…' he liked his lips. 'I want… to… be sure… that… you… keep… your promise!'

'I am!' Claire said and tried to smile, but it didn't work. Peter saw the tears in her eyes and even that took big effort from him, he lifted his hand to wipe them off. Claire gulped painfully. Her hero! Still wanted to take care for her.

'Don't cry…' he whispered.

That was the word, which broke her and Claire rested her head next to his. She sobbed.

'I don't want to loose you! I can't live with that!' her body trembled constantly and she felt his hand buried in her hair. 'That almost killed me before…'

Mohinder just entered from the bathroom, but when he saw that scene, he decided to go out and leave them alone for awhile.

'I barely survived last time! I just can't do this again…' Claire sobbed on his shoulder. She knew that she has to be strong now, but she couldn't. Not when Peter had involved. 'Please don't make me do this…'

'Sh-sh… I'm… still here!' Claire felt his hand on her hair. Probably that was an effort too, but he was doing that for her. 'I promise…you! I'll… fight… as long as… I can!'

'Please…' Claire took his other hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Then she put their hands on her stomach. 'We need you…' she whispered her last words.

Claire felt his hot breath on her neck. _Her life, her love, her hero_… She has to _save_ him!


	32. Chapter 32 Help Me Breathe

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Let's bring back the drama. This chapter is little bittersweet. Why? Read and you'll see. What can you reads here - Claire and Mohinder talk about Peter's condition; Claire revive one old memory; Claire confronts Nathan; is he going to live?; and more****..****. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 32**__** Help Me Breathe  
**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire rested her head next to his. The feeling of his hand buried in her hair makes her feel him alive even more. She finally released one sigh and pulled back. She knew that she has to be strong, because of him.

'Feeling… better?' he said and tried to smile.

Claire couldn't resist on that smile. Typical Peter, he thought for her first. Although, he was the one in need. Claire smiled at him softly and nodded.

'I'm okay…' she said running fingers through his hair.

'I'm… tired….' He said swallowing and liked his dry lips.

Claire's smile faded, but she tried to keep presence.

'Sleep then… You need some good sleep!'

'I… love… you!' he said before he closed his eyes.

'I love you too…' she answered with trembling voice and touched with lips the back of his hand.

Mohinder entered in that moment. He threw a quick look at Peter.

'How is he?'

Claire turned back to look at the Indian doctor.

'You have to tell me…' She answered, still holding Peter's hand.

Mohinder came close and rubbed his chin.

'I took a blood from him. We'll have the results later, but as long as I knew, the only thing, capable to make such damages on his body is some variety on Shanty virus.'

'Shanty virus?' that word sounded so familiar to Claire.

'Yeah… The only thing that I can't understand here is what variety exactly. This virus had created to take people's abilities or to kill them right away. With Peter is something else…'

Claire nodded.

'The woman, who helped us, told me that Peter had poisoned with substance, which will increase his abilities. Then his body will start to get weaker and… ' Claire cut the sentence in the middle. Mohinder understood. Peter's body will get weaker to the point where he would not have any strength to fight with the poison and he is going to die.

'We don't know that, Claire…' Mohinder rubbed her arm. Claire looked back at Peter. His breathing was heavily and his body shivered constantly. 'Maybe we'll find a way…'

'Yeah…' she said, but both of them knew that Peter's chances for survival were very low.

'You have to go downstairs and eat something, Claire!' the Indian doctor said, suddenly noticed her pale face.

'I'm not hungry!' she sounded stubborn.

'You maybe not, but your baby most likely it is!' Mohinder pleaded for her consciousness. It worked.

'Okay… ' she said and leaned to kiss Peter's forehead. 'I'll be back soon!' she said as she walked to the door.

'I know you do!' Mohinder murmured. He already knew the strong bond between Peter and Claire. Try to ruin that bond and you will end hurt.

Claire came down to the staircase. She saw Daphne, Angela and Tracy discussing something. Daphne was the first, who notice her, when she stepped the last step.

'Claire?' then her face turned worrying. 'Claire…'

But Claire didn't heard her last words. Her ears deafen and she fell on the ground, loosing consciousness.

She woke up, lying оn the couch at the library. Angela carefully caressed her cheek, helped her to stand up, and sat.

'How are you feeling, my dear?' surprisingly, but even her voice sounded concern.

'I… I think I'm feeling better now…' Claire hand slipped subconsciously on her belly.

Angela smiled.

'Don't worry! Your baby is fine! But you look tired…'

Claire tried to smile.

'I didn't feel tired…'

'That's because, you're thinking of my son and not for yourself…'

'Peter…' Claire looked upstairs.

'Still the same!' Angela said with flat tone, but it was obvious that she was worried.

In that moment, Tracy and Daphne entered in the room. Tracy held one charger, with some food in there. Daphne followed her with one jug, full with orange juice.

Angela smiled and stood up from the couch. The two women put their stuffs on the table, smiling.

'That is you're breakfast! You have to eat!' Tracy said and shoved one plate with waffles in Claire's hands.

'I'll go upstairs…' Angela said and Claire nodded with understanding. She wanted to see her son.

Claire ate up the whole waffles, did not realize how hungry she was.

'You feel better now? You two were very hungry, I should say… ' Daphne nodded at Claire's belly.

'Maybe…' Claire said and her face faded again.

'Oh, no! Claire, please don't be sad!' Daphne reached her hand to caress her cheek. 'I know what I can do to make you happy!' she suddenly clapped with her hands. 'Don't move!' she jumped from the coach and Claire looked at Tracy, but she shrugged.

Daphne came back, dragging Ando after her. He had the same confusion face as Claire had.

'What about, traveling back in time?' Daphne asked and Clair and Ando spoke in one tone.

'What?'

'You know… When you're happy and that's how we could learn more about you.' Daphne crooked her face. 'Well, even with the flash here,' she pointed Ando. 'I'm not strong enough to change the past, but you can take us to the moments, when you were happy.'

Suddenly, Claire smiled and stood up from the couch.

'I know where I want to go first!' she took Daphne's hand.

'Where?' Daphne prepared and looked at Ando, who nodded. He was ready also.

'The Homecoming!' Claire said and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself standing in the dark, empty hallway at her former school.

_Physical Education Center, Union Wells High School, Odessa, Texas – Two years ago_

'So this is…' Daphne whispered.

'This is my former school.' Claire said and brought Daphne and Ando to the trophy display. Across the back of the display was a large banner in red: _JACKIE, YOU'RE OUR HERO_.  
In front was a clipping of an article with the headline, "_Odessa Honors Local Hero_". The photo was of Jackie receiving an award. 'That is two years ago…'

The sound of the opening door, made them to shove in the closest dark corner and to hold their breath. They saw one man figure, walking on the hallway and coming close to them. The man stopped in front of the trophy display, just where they were couple of seconds ago. Claire's heart raced. She couldn't confuse the rain coat and the cute bangs, falling across his half face. That was Peter. She turned her look, just to see herself, standing not far away from him.

'What are you doing?' Daphne whispered in her ear and Claire smiled.

'I wonder how old is he and what would be his reaction if I just bump at him!' she whispered back.

They turned their looks just in time to see how the younger Claire, obviously had taken her decision. She walked just in Peter's direction.

'How old you were?' Daphne whispered again.

'Sixteen.' Claire blushed. 'He was twenty six… Now, look!' she nodded at her younger self and saw how Peter stepped back just to bump into her.

'Ooh, sorry!' he said apologizing.

Ando looked at the eighteen years old Claire, smiling.

'Nice!'

She blushed again.

Meanwhile, sixteen years old Claire had dropped her bag.

'Sorry.'

Peter, still not looking at her bent down to lift it up and handed to her.

**'**That was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going.' Sixteen years old Claire apologized, but her eyes were on his face, waiting for him to look at her. He did and stopped his eyes on her face for a moment. Then she sighed and started to leave, but Peer stopped her. She smiled before turned back.

'Hey, do you ... do you know this girl, Jackie Wilcox?' her smile faded. Again Jackie! But she came close to him.

**'** Uh, yeah, half-time show starts in about five minutes. She'll be out on the field. She's a cheerleader.' Peter turned and smiled at her. _He smiled at her_! Her heart raced. 'Are you a reporter or something?'

**'**Alumni. I'm just curious.' She released one sad smile. He was so beautiful and nice, and… But he soon would be gone, so Claire stopped dreaming and turned back to leave again. However, for some reason, she could not leave him so fast.

**'**You know, between you and me, she's not that special. Just your average teenage girl.'

**'**She rushed into a fire and saved a man's life, sounds kinda special to me.' He looked at her confused.

**'**Yeah, you're right. I'm jealous. She's our town hero. Me? I don't win too many popularity contests.' She said and smiled sadly and started to leave again. His voice stopped her.

**'**Hey, it gets better!' Claire turned around and saw his cute crooked smile. _Just for her._

**'**What?' Her heart stopped for a moment.

**'**Life after high school. It gets a lot better.' He smiled again and Claire knew that her life had changed. She smiled at him, then leaved. Peter leaved as well.

Eighteen years old Claire, Daphne and Ando showed themselves from the shadows.

'Love at first sight! How beautiful…' Daphne sniffed.

'Yeah, it was!' Claire suddenly understood what she had to do now. Her eyes narrowed. 'Take me back in our time.'

Daphne and Ando nodded and in the next moment, they were already in the Beach House.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY__ – Now Days_

'Wait for a moment!' Claire said to them and ran through the stairs. She went at Peter and hers bedroom and started to rummage in one cupboard. 'Where is it, damn it!' Then she found it.

Claire pulled back one gun and checked if it was ready for shoot. It was. She threw it on the bed and changed her clothes. Pair of black jeans and thin black blouse with V-neck. Claire dressed her coat and put the fully charged gun in her pocked. She knotted her hair on ponytail, but suddenly changed her mind. Peter did not like her hair in that way. Claire released it and the golden curls fell down on her shoulders.

'That's better!' She said at her reflection in the mirror and went out from the room.

Daphne and Ando were waiting for her at the end of the staircase.

'Take me to the mansion!' she said with firm voice.

'What?' Ando opened his mouth with confusion.

'Are you crazy?' Daphne narrowed her eyes. 'The mansion is probably the most secured place in NY! Don't you think that Nathan…'

'That's why I'm asking you! I could always go alone, of course! Either ways, I'm going!' Claire snapped and Daphne nodded with firm face.

'Okay! Ando, you stay here!' Daphne took Claire's hand and they ended up in the mansion in Nathan's office.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire looked around, but didn't see him. Then she looked through the window and saw her biological father playing with his sons on the snow. Claire walked close to window and looked the peaceful picture. Her heart froze and her hand slipped on her still flat belly. Nathan was playing with his children and Peter probably could not be alive to see his one. Claire clenched her jaw.

'Claire, please!' Daphne put her hand on Claire's arm. 'Let's go! He probably won't be here…'

'No! I'll wait for him!' she pulled back and her face was stern. Daphne saw that and released one sigh. She went and sat on the near chair.

They didn't wait long. Nathan went inside couple of minutes later. The first thing he saw, was his illegitimate daughter sat on his chair, behind the desk. Her face didn't show any emotions. When she saw him entered, Claire stood up and walked to Daphne. The other girl stood up also.

'Claire…' Nathan nodded and entered in the room.

'I came to see you… _dad_!' she dragged the last word. Her eyes had stared at him with pure hate. She had told him that if Peter dies… Nathan stopped in one place. His eyes widened.

'Is Peter…?'

'Still alive!' she snapped. 'And not because of you!'

'Then what are you doing here?' Nathan looked at her, but felt relief.

Claire pulled a gun from her pocket and pointed at him. Nathan raised his hands.

'Claire!' Daphne looked at her with fear. Claire didn't even look at her.

'I want you to know that feeling!' she said coming close to Nathan. 'I want you to know, what I'm feeling now!'

'Claire…' Nathan took a step to her.

'Don't… move!' she emphasized on every word. Nathan froze. He saw how her finger trembled on the trigger. 'Why did you do this? Answer me!'

Nathan swallowed.

'I wanted to give him a lesson… I never meant…'

'You almost kill him and now he's dying, because of you!' Claire felt the tears in her eyes. She didn't stop him. She didn't make even a try. 'I hate you!'

'Claire…'

'Shut up!' she screamed and the gun trembled in her hand. 'You hurt me! You hurt him! Because of you, he probably never going to see his child! Give me one reason not to shoot you now!'

Nathan remained silence. He knew that no matter what he is going to tell, his life was in danger.

'I thought so!' Claire smiled bitterly through her tears. 'But I'm not gonna kill you this time! I'll keep my promise! Just pray that Peter will survive, or your life will worth noting!'

Claire took down her gun and nodded at Daphne. Seconds later, they were gone. Nathan released his breath and sat on his chair trying to figure out something.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Since they brought back home, Claire threw the gun on the cupboard in the foyer, along with her coat and ran through the stairs. She has to see Peter.

Mohinder welcomed her with sad face.

'What?' her eyes widened from concern.

'It's a Shanty virus; I'm so sorry Claire…'

'No! It has to be some way… Maybe if…'

'I'm working on it!' Mohinder said and nodded at the table near the window. 'But we haven't much time!'

'Why?' Claire felt desperation. She threw a look to Peter. He was shivering. His head was swaying on the pillow. His hair was wet. Claire ran to him and saw his difficult breathing. 'Why we haven't time Mohinder?'

'He has a fever! It takes all of the strength, left in him…'

'You better hurry, then!' Claire said and sat on the bed.

'Claire!'

'I said, hurry!' she didn't even look at him. Mohinder released one tired sigh and took his place, back behind the table.

Claire stared at Peter's face. It was bright red from the fever. His body trembled constantly and Claire felt scare. She might loose him and that brought the tears back in her eyes. She leaned into him and caressed his hair.

'C'mon Peter, fight! Fight for us!' Claire put her head close to his ear and whispered. 'Help me breathe again…'


	33. Chapter 33 Rescue Mission

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Let's bring back the drama. This chapter is little bittersweet... Again! Why? Read and you'll see. What can you reads here - Mohinder find the cure for Peter, but is he going to make it?; Claire is making a miracle; and more****..****. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 33**__** Rescue Mission **_

Claire sat beside Peter about an hour. He didn't get better. Quite the opposite – he was getting worse. His face was bright red and his body shivered from the high temperature. He didn't sweat anymore. And Claire felt helplessness. She hated that feeling.

'Claire?' Hiro knocked on the door and opened it. Claire saw his frowned face. 'I need you to come with me for a minute! You have to see something!'

Claire nodded and after one final look at Peter, she went out from the room.

'What's wrong?' she asked as they came down from the staircase.

'You have to see that by yourself!' Hiro said and took her in living room, where were the others.

'… _after the shooting last night.'_ Claire heard the voice of the TV and looked at the screen. One reporter, was standing in the place were Peter was hit last night. _'According to our sources, Peter Petrelli, the brother of the Vice President Nathan Petrelli, had shot last night of the unknown assassin. Mr. Petrelli and his wife, Claire Petrelli leaved the president ball about 9 PM and Mr. Petrelli had hit from about 9:05 PM. We do not know in which hospital he had taken, but according to his brother, Vice President Petrelli, his condition is worse. Nathan Petrelli refused to stand in front of our cameras, but promised that he will find and punished authors of that crime. We will continue to follow this story for you. From Washington…' _Ando turned off the TV and everybody looked at Claire.

She had frowned. Her eyes had narrowed.

'He did it again!' she said with low voice. 'He used Peter for his political campaign!' Claire started to twirl her wedding ring subconsciously. Everybody followed exactly that her move.

'What we can do?' it was Hiro.

'We'll wait…' Claire said and looked around the worrying faces. 'For now, we'll wait…'

'Claire!' she heard the panic voice of Mohinder. That wasn't good. She twirled and ran through the stairs, rushing in the room, without noticing that everybody followed her.

'What?' she asked and saw Mohinder entering in the bathroom.

'Peter's temperature is getting too high. I don't think that his heart could bear it!' he said and Claire saw him fill the tub with cold water.

'Maybe I could help…' Tracy went to him and put her hand freezing the water. Mohinder used his strength and smashed the giant piece of ice in smaller pieces.

In the mean time, Claire went to Peter and just watched him. His body suddenly started to get seizures and she yelled.

'Mohinder!' the cold fist of fear clenched her throat. She slipped her hands there and watched helplessly as Matt and Mohinder took Peter's body in the bathroom.

Claire felt two soft hands hugging her. She knew that this was Angela, without even looked at her. Claire sought strength in the arms of Peter's mother.

'I can't loose him…' she whispered and rested her head on Angela's chest. 'I can't loose him…'

Angela didn't say anything. She just hugged Claire and prayed. She hadn't been praying from a long time ago. Angela cradled frightened Claire and both watched as Mohinder desperately fought with Peter's temperature.

Twenty minutes later, Claire finally took a decision and went to Peter. She sat on the edge of the tub and leaned to his motionless face.

'C'mon Peter…' Claire reached her hand and ran fingers through his messy hair. 'You always had been a fighter… You promised me to fight!' Claire knelt down, just to be close to his face. Her hand still ran through his hair.

'Claire…' Mohinder tried to lift her up. He knew that there is no hope any more. But Claire pulled back. She didn't give up. Now her hand slipped in slow caress on Peter's face.

'C'mon, _sweetheart_! I know you still have a strength left in you!' Claire leaned little closer and pressed a soft kiss at the edge of his lips. 'We just need a little more time… give us a time to help you!'

Then out of the nowhere, and didn't believe in his eyes, Mohinder saw the first sweat on Peter's face.

'That is… ' he felt the lack of words. It was as Peter had heard Claire's words and his body listened to her.

Claire also saw the sweat. She pressed another kiss and whispered.

'Thank you…' then she stood up. 'Take him back on the bed. We don't need to risk with a flue this time!'

Matt and Mohinder put Peter back on his bed and brought some towels.

'I need everybody out of this room! Now!' Claire tried her voice to sound firm, but not too much. She knew that everybody cared for Peter. Soon after that, in the room were only she, Mohinder and Angela.

Angela just watched as Claire took a care of her son. She gently took off his wet shirt, trying not to touch the wound. Then, she leaned his head on her shoulder and carefully slipped the towel over his wet body. It was as he was her child.

Angela saw how she put him back on the bed, stroking his hair with loving tenderness. The expression on her face was so clear to Angela. She had loved Peter's father in the same way. She and Claire was so look alike, but Peter and Arthur were not. Yeah, they had similar ability, but the similarity ended here. Angela saw how Claire leaned and whispered something at Peter and smiled bitterly. Claire just had made a miracle.

'I found it!' they both heard Mohinder's voice and turned their heads to him.

'What?' Angela ran to him, but Claire stood at her place and continued to brush Peter's sweat body.

'I found a way to help Peter!'

In these words, Claire's heart trembled. However, she kept her presence and just looked at the Indian doctor.

'How?' her words were simple and with absent of emotions. Mohinder looked at her strangely.

'We know that healer couldn't help him, but… If we found a guy with my anti-bodies in his blood, then we might help him.'

'Why not you?' Claire asked him, still refusing to leave her place beside Peter.

'Because… I inject myself with the synthetic power and that changed my DNA… a bit.' Mohinder said with low voice. 'Besides, you're going to need someone younger than me. Someone, who is close to Peter's age.'

'Okay…' Claire closed her eyes for a moment. She rubbed her forehead and said. 'Tell Hiro to come here with the database and you could find that… guy together.'

Mohinder nodded and left the room.

'You were strong back there…' Angela spoke and Claire looked at her.

'I wasn't… I was scared…' Claire said and turned her eyes back on Peter. 'You protect us…' she said to Angela. 'You care about us and our baby…' Claire looked at the old woman. 'Why? I never expected that from you!'

Angela smiled secretly.

'You'll understand someday, Claire… You'll see…' she said and left the room too.

Claire moved her eyes back to Peter and saw that he looked at her. Her heart trembled.

'Hey…' he liked his dry lips and tried to look around, but even that move took an effort from him.

'Hey… You scared us…' Claire said softly and caressed his clammy cheek.

'I am… sorry…' he tried to smile.

'It's okay…' Claire smiled back at him. 'You need to rest now. Mohinder is on his way to find a cure.'

'Okay…' Peter whispered with tired voice and closed his eyes again.

Claire's smile faded immediately. They had to find that guy or Peter's death was inevitable.

Mohinder and Hiro, along with the others didn't slept that night. They desperately tried to find that man, but it was like to find a needle in a bundle of hay. Claire tried to sleep. She knew she had to, because of the baby. However, her thoughts of Peter didn't allow her that. Finally, she gave up and went to him, taking the other bed in the medical room. Her eyes were gazed at him. Her only thought was how to save him. He had saved her so many times that Claire couldn't even remember. Now it was her turn. She had to find a solution… Thinking of that, Claire finally fell asleep.

Angela was the one, who wake up her.

'Claire? Claire, you have to wake up, dear…' Claire slowly opened her eyes. She shot one quick look at Peter, then back at Angela. She smiled at her and helped her to sit on the bed. 'They found _him_!'

'Really?' Claire's eyes widened and she jumped from the bed, but the well-known dizziness came again. She grabbed Angela's arm to stand still. 'Whoa…'

'You have to learn to take it slow…' she said to her. 'At least for the next couple of months…'

'I guess I have to…' Claire tried to smile. Then she left the room and went downstairs. Everybody had waited for her. Hiro spoke first.

'His name is Alex and we located him in Texas…'

'Where in Texas?' Claire asked and sat on the table. One plate with waffles had waited for her. She smeared one with butter and took a bit. Her baby was hungry and so as she.

'Here is the catch.' Ando said and handed her one photo with the guy. Claire just took it but didn't even look at him. She just put it on the table. 'We don't know where he is exactly.'

'Did you have the number of our people in the central part?' Claire looked at Walter. He nodded. 'Okay, I want one of them on the phone.'

Walter nodded again and pulled out the phone of his pocket.

'Can we send them that picture?' Claire turned her eyes to Ando. He nodded.

'We can…'

'Got one of them…' Walter handed her the phone. 'It's West!'

Claire took the phone.

'Hello, West?'

'_I'm listening.'_ He answered her.

'Ando will send you a picture of one man. I want you to find him!' her voice was firm.

'_We got the photo!'_ West said. _'We are many now Claire! We will find him! Where do you want him?'_

'I want him here as soon as it possible!' she said. 'I'll send you the route...'

'_No need!__'_ West interrupted her. _'Peter didn't erase my memory. He knew he could trust me…'_ Short pause. _'Because of you…'_

'Find him quickly as you can! I don't think that we have much time…' Claire didn't finished. West understood.

'_I'll take it personal!'_ he said and hung up the phone. Claire did the same.

'Now we'll have to wait…' she said and everybody nodded.

It was later that day. The night began to fall over the city. Peter's temperature rose again and Claire was at the edge of her patience. Just then, West arrived, literally dragging the guy after himself. Claire welcomed them in the living room. She hadn't changed her clothes since yesterday. Only brushed her hair. The black on her clothes contrasted with the blond of her hair and made her look even younger. She was with her back at the door.

'Claire?' she heard West's voice and turned around. He held one tall dark man with glasses, who looked frightened.

'So that's Alex?' she said and came close.

'Yes, that's Alex!' West said and waited for her next move.

'Hi Alex, I am Claire Petrelli.' West trembled on her last name. 'You are here to save a life!'

'Who are you people?' his voice didn't sound very pleasant.

'Do you have any… ability?' Claire came even closer. 'Something that makes you… different? Or… special?'

'How do you know that?' his eyes widened.

'Because I'm special too… So as my husband and so many people here, and all over the world.'

'You are the one, who chased me?' Alex tried to free himself, but West held him tightly.

'No, we are the ones, who are going to help you _if_ you help us!' her voice turned into firm again.

'How can I help you?' Alex looked confused.

'We need small amount of your blood!' Claire said. She had already decided. If he didn't give it willingly, then she had to forced him. Either way, Peter should receive his blood.

'Why?' Alex asked.

'Because, my husband is dieing and your blood is the only cure for him!' she pawned on the true.

'And if I do this… you'll let me go?'

'Yes.' Claire nodded. 'And we can help you even to leave the country.'

'Claire!' she heard Mohinder calling for her. 'Come here! Quickly!'

'I'll help you!' Alex said and Claire nodded to West as they rushed through the stairs.

Peter had received the seizures again. His body tossed on the bed and he breathed heavily again.

'We're close!' Mohinder said as they entered in the room.

Claire rushed to Peter's bed and sat beside him, grabbing his shoulders.

'That's Alex!' she said, without even turning around. 'You can take from his blood… Hurry!'

Claire watched Peter's jaded face and tried to stay strong. But she was so scared…

'Little longer _sweetheart_… Just a little longer…' she whispered.

Mohinder came close with one IV. He called Matt and Ando to held Peter's arm immovable. Claire held his shoulders, as Mohinder put the needle under his skin. Peter became quiet five minutes later. Matt and Ando released the grip of his arm and pulled back. Everybody had stared at his face, waiting for some change.

Ten minutes passed. Then another ten and Claire began to wonder if all of this had worth it. Just when the hope was almost gone, she saw his eyes moving and then… Peter opened his eyes.

'Claire?' he said and for the first time he breathed normally. She put a hand on his forehead and felt the sweat. She smiled though tears. 'Why are you crying?' he whispered.

'You're going to be okay…' she whispered. 'You…' she didn't finish. Her hands hugged him carefully through his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. She felt his fingers buried in her hair and she left herself on emotions. Peter, _her Peter_ would live.


	34. Chapter 34 What if…

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. This one is Peter POV. The reason? Well, we already seen Claire's reaction and how she acted in that situation. But I also wanted to show Peter's experience. What you can read here - mostly Peter's POV; Lora's ability; and more****..****. Enjoy reading and please, please review!:)))**_**

* * *

Chapter 34**__** What if… **_

Peter didn't feel the pain of the shot. He just felt the incredible weakness and heard Claire's scream. Then… he fell in the nothing. The next thing he heard was Claire talking with someone. He put all of his strength to open his eyes and focus.

'Claire…' her name was the only word he succeeded to pronounce. But was enough for her. He felt her presence and his head rested on her lap. Her eyes were so worry and full of love.

'I'm here…' she said throaty. 'You didn't run…'

Peter felt the weakness, coming again, but he needed to tell her…

'I'll never… leave you…' then his eyes closed and it was nothing again.

When he opened his eyes again, they were already on the plane. Claire was holding his hand.

'So I have to choose? My baby or… Peter?' her voice was quiet. 'If I…'

'No!' Peter put his all of his strength to tell this. He felt the lack of air, but he had to intervene. He had to stop her for doing something, she would regret later. 'Do… you… hear me? No!'

'But I can't loose you…' Claire turned to him and he saw the tears were falling down on her face. 'I know that pain! It's unbearable!'

'You… don't need… to make… any choices!' Every single word took an effort from him, but he tried to be strong for her. She had to understand. 'Our baby… is more important… from… anything! You are… You have to… understand!'

Claire shook her head and Peter felt that she had heard his words.

'We gonna find a way!' she said and ran fingers through his wet hair. The feeling was relaxing. 'I promise you! You need to sleep now! Save your strength!'

'Promise me… not to make… any stupid things!' he scarcely held his eyes open.

'I promise!' she leaned and kissed his clammy forehead. 'Relax now!'

Peter nodded and closed his eyes again. He began to wonder how long he could bear that pain. Then he saw the face of a woman, who had saved them in the ball. She smiled.

'Hello Peter, I'm Lora. Don't worry, you're just dreaming. You're not dead yet… I'm here to show you the reason you have to stay alive.'

'How…' Peter suddenly found himself in the middle of the Burn Toast Coffee in Odessa, Texas. People were rushing around him and Lora. He looked at her. 'Why are you doing this?'

Lora smiled.

'Because you already considering the idea of giving up. It's not your time now Peter.' She nodded at him to follow her in one dark corner.

'How would you know that?' he still had confused.

'Because I'm special too…' Lora smiled lightly. 'I have the ability to show you all the things, which might happen. I'm the entire _IF_ in your life… Now watch!' she nodded and he listened to her.

He saw Claire standing beside the bar. Her hair was dark and knot in one ponytail on her neck. She looked sad and older.

'What happened to her?' Peter whispered.

'That's Claire, two years from now. You brother's plan succeeded and people with abilities has to hide.'

'That's why she looked sad?'

Lora threw him a look.

'No Peter. She looks sad, because you're dead and she lost your baby from the shock.'

'What?' Peter looked at Lora with confusion in his face. But suddenly, everything fell in the darkness and he felt his weakness again. It was hard for him to breathe, but he fought and opened his eyes, just to found out that he was lying on the bed in his Beach House. He tried to look around, but every single move took an effort. He heard the door was opening and saw Claire was walking to him. Her eyes were red and sore. She had cried.

'Peter?' Claire rushed to his bed. He couldn't help but looked at her belly. Then his eyes moved on her face again. She sat on the chair and took his hand. 'You're awake?' She didn't ask him how he felt, because it was obvious that he was in pain. Peter tried to smile. It was so hard, but he tried… for her.

'Yeah… I am! How… are you?' his eyes dropped again on her belly. He had needed to know that she and the baby were okay.

'We're fine…' Claire reached her hand and ran fingers through his hair. 'Don't worry!' Again, very calming mood. Peter closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he tried to explain.

'But… I… am…' he liked his lips. 'I want… to… be sure… that… you… keep… your promise!'

'I am!' Claire said and tried to smile, but it didn't work. Peter saw the tears in her eyes and even that took big effort from him, he lifted his hand to wipe them off. Claire gulped painfully. He saw that too. Her tears started to roll again. Peter tried to comfort her.

'Don't cry…' he whispered.

That was the word, which broke her and Claire rested her head next to his. She sobbed.

'I don't want to loose you! I can't live with that!' her body trembled constantly. Peter made the effort to fight with the weakness and lifted his hand to buried fingers in her hair. 'That almost killed me before…'

Now Peter knew that Lora was right. If he stopped fighting, that would devastate Claire.

'I barely survived last time! I just can't do this again…' Claire sobbed on his shoulder. 'Please don't make me do this…'

'Sh-sh… I'm… still here!' His fingers moved in her hair. Peter had to assured her that he would fight for her. For their future. 'I promise…you! I'll… fight… as long as… I can!'

'Please…' Claire took his other hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Peter felt that she moved their hands on her belly. 'We need you…' she whispered her last words.

Claire rested her head next to his. Peter knew that this clamed her. If he could, he would smile now. Finally Claire took a deep breath and pulled back. He saw on the face that she was trying to be strong.

'Feeling… better?' he said and tried to smile after all.

Claire couldn't resist on that smile. She smiled at him softly and nodded.

'I'm okay…' she said running fingers through his hair.

'I'm… tired….' He said swallowing and liked his dry lips.

Claire's smile faded, but she tried to keep presence.

'Sleep then… You need some good sleep!'

'I… love… you!' he said before he closed his eyes.

'I love you too…' her voice was the last thing he heard, before he found himself in the middle of the ball room in the Petrelli Mansion. Lora's hand rested on his shoulder and he looked at her still confused.

'Where are we now?' he asked and many people were dancing around them.

'We are in one of your brother's balls.' Lora said and took him little further in the ballroom. They found themselves near to the bar with the drinks. He saw Claire talking with one tall man. She smiled at him, holding one glass of champagne. Her hair was dark and short, barely touching her shoulders.

'She looks happy now…' Peter said and gulped painfully seeing Claire's hand slipping on the man's hand.

'Is she? Look closer…' Lora whispered in his ear. Peter narrowed his eyes. Then… he notice. The red sore eyes carefully covered with the make up. He saw the scars of a cut wounds on her hands, noticeable only for him.

'What?' Peter felt the pain in his chest and suddenly the temperature in the room rose up. He tried to loose his tie. 'What happened this time?'

'You died and she lost the baby. Nathan accepted her, but she fell in so big depression that she cut herself everyday to see if she still bleeding and still alive. They tried everything to help her, but Claire pushed them away. Finally, her wounds were so many that her body stopped to heal them all.'

'Why is so hot here?' Peter took off his coat, but Lora smiled at him. They found themselves in the middle of the nowhere again.

'_C'mon Peter, fight! Fight for us!'_ he heard Claire's voice again. Whispered, pleaded... '_Help me breathe again…'_

'It's not hot here, Peter! Your condition is getting worse and soon you're gonna wish to free yourself from that pain…'

'No…' Peter felt the lack of air again. 'I'm not going to leave her… never…' he fell on his knees. Lora bent over him.

'Remember those words Peter!' then she was gone. His mind took him in one very dark and very hot place. Then he felt the coldness and the pain in the same time. It was so unbearable and so tempting just to give up, but…

'_C'mon Peter…'_ one voice was calling for him in the darkness. _'You always had been a fighter… You promised me to fight!'_ soft hands was touching him.

Claire… You have to remember those words, Peter… Lora's voice… But the pain was too strong. Claire…

'_C'mon, __sweetheart__! I know you still have a strength left in you!'_ her lips was touching him. _'We just need a little more time… give us a time to help you!'_ her voice was begging him to stay here. With her… and their baby…

Peter had to try. He had to fight… Claire… Then he felt relief and again her voice…

'_Thank you…'_ another kiss and he fell in the darkness again.

When he opened his eyes again, she was leaning over him.

'Hey…' he liked his dry lips and tried to look around, but even that move took an effort from him.

'Hey… You scared us…' Claire said softly and caressed his clammy cheek.

'I am… sorry…' he tried to smile.

'It's okay…' Claire smiled back at him. 'You need to rest now. Mohinder is on his way to find a cure.'

'Okay…' Peter whispered with tired voice and closed his eyes again.

Fires burned him. His entire body. He couldn't breathe and desperately fought for every gulp of air. Fight… But he couldn't anymore… He had too… But he was too weak…

'_Little longer __sweetheart__… Just a little longer…'_ her voice again.

_I'm sorry, Claire… _

Suddenly, the flames went away and he felt relief again. Then he felt strong enough to open his eyes. Peter took a deep breath and the first thing he saw was Claire.

'Claire?' he said and for the first time he breathed normally. She put a hand on his forehead and felt the sweat. She smiled though tears. 'Why are you crying?' he whispered.

'You're going to be okay…' she whispered. 'You…' she didn't finish. Her hands hugged him carefully through his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. She felt his fingers buried in her hair and she left herself on emotions.

Peter held her sobbing body, felling that she needed his presence now. He didn't speak. They never had need words to know what feels the other.

'I'm here…' his voice sounded throaty. His hand slipped on her back with slow caress. 'I told you that… I'm not leaving you… Never!'

His look dropped on the door and he saw the people standing there. His friends… Peter smiled at them and nodded. Then he saw the smiles on their faces and how they leaved the room. Angela was the last. Peter left his eyes on her little longer. Her eyes shined and she smiled at him… After quick nod, his mother leaved the room also.

Claire still was sobbing. She just couldn't get relaxed.

'Claire… please… ' his hand continued slipping over her back, up and down. He pressed soft kiss on her shoulder. 'I'm here, calm down…'

'I can't… I was so scared, Peter…' her hands were buried in his hair. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her body was shaking.

'Okay… Come on here… ' he moved carefully to make her place beside him. She curled up next to him and snuggled closer. 'Better now?'

Claire nodded and he felt her body started to calm down.

'Tell me that you are here and I'm not dreaming…' he heard her whisper and smiled in the darkness.

'I'm here and I'm fine… Stop worrying!'

Claire lifted her head and searched his eyes.

'I love you!'

'I know… I love you too…' then he saw her lips coming close to him and closed his eyes when they met with his. It was like their first kiss… Her lips were salty of the tears, but soft and wanted. 'Claire… ' he whispered after they pulled back. 'You have to be strong now.'

'I know.' She said and rested her head back on his shoulder.

'You have to be strong for the baby…'

'I know…' she whispered again, just inhaled his scent.

'Claire… You always had been strong. What happen with you now?'

Claire took a deep breath and snuggled in him even more.

'You happen. I already experienced the life without you… I just can't do it again! I'm not that strong, Peter! Not when it comes to you…'

He had seen that. Lora had shown him her future without Peter on it. Claire looked devastated. He hated to see her like that. Peter pressed her body closer to his and just whispered.

'I'm here… _You can breathe again…_'


	35. Chapter 35 Suicide

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Hope... Anyway, just want to warn you that this is a little angst chapter. Title spoke for itself. It's mostly Peter POV. Read and review people!... **_**

* * *

Chapter 35**__** Suicide **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Angela sat on the chair in the library and her head was lying back. She pick up the phone.

'_Ma?'_ Nathan was at the other side of the line.

'He is alive and it's better… ' were her only words.

Short pause.

'_Thanks, ma. I really didn't want to…'_

Angela hung up the phone. She wasn't on the mood to listen his apologizes. Peter was too important for her. Her gold, her boy. She had to protect him and she had failed. She had sent him just where it was the great danger.

Sudden cry made his way from the inside her and Angela cupped her head with her hands. She cried so bitterly. She wasn't crying for long ago. Even when Peter was presumable dead. Then she kept telling herself that he had sacrificed for the greater good. It hurtled. That pain in her heart didn't get away since then.

'My boy! My little boy…' she sobbed in her hands.

Her phone ringed and Angela tried to pull herself together.

'Hallo?' she said, thinking how may be she sounded.

'_Are you crying?'_ that was Lora.

'No!' Angela snapped.

'_Is he… okay?'_

'Yes and he is awake…'

'_I helped him, just like you asked me to!'_

'Thank you... Lora!'

Short pause.

'_You are really crying! You can't lie to me!'_ now she sounded concern. _'What's wrong?'_

'It's just…' Angela made short pause. 'He is my boy, you know!'

'_I know, but you sound like he is your only son__...'_

Angela heard someone enter in the room and said quickly.

'I have to go! Buy!' she hung up the phone and turned back to see Claire, standing on the door frame. She did not look good. Her face looked pale and she barely walked.

'He is… good…now…'

'Claire!' Angela screamed panicking as she watched the young woman falling on the ground. She rushed to her and put her head on her lap. 'Claire, dear wake up! Someone, please help me!' she screamed franticly. 'No! This cannot be happening! This is can't be happening! Claire!'

However, Claire body lay motionless in her hands. Her blond, curly hair covered her face. Claire didn't move, her face got paler in every second.

'What happened?' Matt was the first come there. His blood froze at the picture. 'Oh my God! Claire! What happened to her?'

'She is loosing her baby…' Angela answered still panicking.

'How did you know that?'

'Because I dreamt that!' she said and looked at Matt. 'Please take her upstairs!'

Matt took the motionless Claire and followed by Angela went upstairs.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Matt asked as he put Claire in her own bed.

'Maybe, maybe it's not too late… find that man… whatever his name is… from the hospital and bring him here…'

'What about Peter?' Matt said as he looking Angela sitting beside Claire.

'Peter can't do anything right now!'

'So it was a lie?' they heard Peter's quiet voice at the door frame. He was on his feet, staring at Claire on the bed.

'Mat, go!' Angela screamed and made Parkman move. He passed Peter and threw him just one look.

'What?' Angela looked at Peter who walked in the room. His face was blank. Very unemotional. He stood over her and didn't make any move close to Claire. 'No matter if I'm dying or living, we're gonna lost this baby!'

'Peter, don't dear…' she tried to touch his hand, but he pulled her over.

'Don't touch me!' Peter hissed. 'You are manipulator!'

'Sweetheart!'

'I… I fell in love with her! Even that I knew that she is my niece!' his hands are clenched in fists. 'I made her suffer all this! I made her fugitive, took her everything! Took her normal life! She could've been in the good college! I could've been stronger and said no, but… Why didn't you tell me?'

'Peter! Stop hurting yourself! It was not anybody's fault…' but Angela saw that she can't reach him.

Claire moaned and curled up in two. Peter moved his look on her. His eyes! Angela froze! She never saw him like this before!

'That was never meant to be, does it?' Peter smiled bitterly. 'Me and her… Never was a destiny!'

'Peter!' now she screamed. The look in his eyes wasn't good sign! It scared her!

Claire moaned again and Peter flinched.

'I wish she had killed me when she had a chance…' now his tears already rolled in his face. 'I know what I have to do now! I'll make her pain go away!' he said and turned around running out of the room.

'Peter!' Angela screamed after him.

Mohinder rushed in the room, with concerned face.

'What happen? I just saw Matt and Peter… ' then he saw Claire lying on the bed curled up in two. 'Oh, God! Again?' he rushed into her and leaned to check her pulse, but then frowned. 'She's burning up!'

'What?' Angela looked at him with confusion. Her thoughts were with her son, running away with pain in his eyes. Knowing him well, Angela knew that he was capable of suicide. That wasn't going to be his first time…

'Shanty virus…' Mohinder said with low voice. 'I don't know if it's her or the baby, but…'

'OW!' Claire screamed and took their attention. 'Save him! Save my baby!' she tossed on the bed and Angela saw how her breathing became harder. 'It… hurts… 'She screamed again and Mohinder rushed out of the room, hoping that Alex guy would still be there.

_Petrelli Mantion, NY_

'Yes?' Nathan answered in the two hard knocks on his door.

When the door opened, Nathan experienced the bigger shock in his life. Two lifeguards held Peter. His face was completely blank, but his eyes were full with desperation.

'Release him!' Nathan snapped. 'Don't you see that this is my brother?'

Guards were confused. They didn't recognize the Vice President's brother. They just saw one stranger, lurking around the Mansion, who told them that he wants to give up.

'We… sorry…'

'Leave!' Nathan snapped.

When the room began quiet, Nathan turned his look back at Peter's face. Something in him, reminded to Nathan for his old brother. The old Peter, who was too sensitive, too fragile for the world. That stroke him and Nathan suddenly realized that he still cared about his brother.

'What are you doing Peter? Why did you come here?' he asked and came close to him.

'I want you… to kill me!' Peter said with flat voice. But his eyes were full of pain.

'What?' that was the last thing, Nathan had expected to hear. 'You can't die…'

'I can now.' Peter moved his eyes straight at his brother. 'I'm not fully recovered. I can be killed and I'm begging you to do that!'

'Why?'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'Because I caused pain for too many people… People who I … love! I don't want to hurt them anymore…'

'Peter!' Nathan walked close to his brother. The only human being in matter for Peter now was Claire. He could be hurt like that only because of her. He looked devastated. 'What happened to you? Is it Claire?'

'Here!' Peter slipped his hand on his pocket and pulled one small gun. He shoved it in Nathan's hands. 'Just do this! I can't stand anymore! I want to die!'

Standing in front of his younger brother, who was begging for his death was too much for Nathan to handle it. He looked at the gun in his hand, then looked at Peter.

'What happened, Pete? Tell me!' he put the weapon on his desk.

'You don't want to kill me? Fine! I'll find someone else or I'll do it by myself!' Peter turned around to leave, but Nathan grabbed his elbow and stopped him. Peter told him the true. His abilities were gone for now. He wasn't strong enough.

'Don't do stupid things, Pete! Please, tell me what's going on!'

'I saw her future Nathan…' Peter didn't say who is 'she'. They both knew. 'I saw her future without me and our baby! She was sad and devastated… She cuts herself to see if she bleeds…' he fought with emotions. 'It hurts just to see her like that… It hurts so much! And I'm the reason of this! I put her in that way… It's my fault!'

Nathan grabbed his other elbow and made him look at him.

'What are you saying?'

'In the future… She killed me! She hated me enough to kill my future me!' Peter was broken. It was easy to hear that on his tone. 'She told me that I had taken everything from her! She had to kill me then… She had to… Only if I knew…'

'Peter… Please talk to me!'

Then Peter look at his older brother.

'She is loosing our child and I know where that will put her through…'

'Oh God!' Nathan had shocked.

'I won't make her feel more pain, because of me! I have to end this!'

Peter pulled back of his brother and entered from the room and the mansion. Nathan was in shock. He couldn't react. He never meant to hurt his brother. He loved him. He just wanted to give him a lesson. Then, Nathan froze. Peter was truly convinced that he had to die. If he found Denko… Nathan picked up the phone.

'_Vice President?'_ he heard Denko's voice in the receiver.

'You are not touching my brother, you understand?' he said with firm voice. 'If something happens to him, I'll put you responsible!'

Denko made short pause.

'_I understand!'_

'Good!' Nathan hung up the phone; just to herd it ringed again.

'Hallo?'

'_Nathan, is it Peter there?'_ it was his mother.

'Ma? He was here, but he ran away few minutes ago…'

'_He is going to kill himself!'_ Angela sound concerned.

'I know. He asked me to kill him…'

'_Oh God!'_

'I didn't and he ran away!'

'_You know that he'll try until he succeeds…'_ her voice trembled. Nathan knew. He remembered.

Peter was 23 years old when it first happened. It was his first attempt. He had cut his veins and Nathan had found him staring at his blood on the floor. They barely succeeded to help him. The reason then was that he had failed with his attempt to save one little girl in the hospital. Peter blamed himself, as usual. The second time was when he had lost one of his girlfriends. She was young and full of life. They had car crash and Peter had survived, but she hadn't. He blamed himself again and this time, he had tried to jump from one building. When Nathan had stopped him, Peter cut his veins again.

When Peter finally had found his purpose on his life and had thrown himself from that building, Nathan had thought that his depression is came back. But it wasn't. Peter truly was special. He was important. He was… happy then! And when he had found Claire… Nathan closed his eyes. He never had seen Peter so dedicated to someone. He had opened his heart again.

'_Nathan!' _

'I'm here! I don't know how I could find him…'

Angela sighed.

'_I'll take care and I'll call you when I have the news!'_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Angela threw desperate look at Claire. She had fallen in unconsciousness, but her body was in pain. She breathed heavily and she tossed on the bed. Her temperature was extremely high and Angela had concerned for her life too. How the Hell, that happened? Why? It wasn't fair! It wasn't…

'We need Peter!' Mohinder said rushing in the room.

'Why?' Angela threw him a look. "I thought that he can't heal…'

'It isn't Claire!' Mohinder shock his head. 'It's the baby!'

'How? I mean she is just in the second month…'

'Do you want me to explain?' Mohinder sounded irritated. 'Alex's blood couldn't help. We need the blood of the baby's father also! Only then, Claire and the baby could have some chance for survival…'

Angela closed her eyes and sighed.

'Peter is missing…' she whispered.

'Then we have to find him quickly!' Mohinder rushed out from the room.


	36. Chapter 36 Piece Of Mind

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Hope... Can Peter would be find in time? Can he save Claire and their child? Read and review people!... **_**

* * *

Chapter 36**__** Piece Of Mind**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

They didn't know him. Nobody knew him. He was an empty shell of a long lost hero. Her hero. Peter leaned his head on the wall. He was at the Mansion. He never left. Here, in his room, there was something he needed.

Peter pushed himself from the wall and went straight at the bathroom. He smiled bitterly. His old stuffs were still there. They had left as he had left them. Nathan had not touched anything. Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked horrible. Messy hair, one-day beard, and sore eyes. He wasn't good. He didn't look good and he didn't felt good.

Peter slipped his hand over his face and looked down at the sink. Was he ready to do that… again? Her face flashed in front of his eyes and he lifted his eyes back at the mirror. He was ready. Peter slipped his hand under the sink and smiled. It was there. They were there. He pulled out one small nylon bag with pills in there. Those were his pills for his depression. He had left them here, just to remind him how wrong the things could turn. They were now…

'I'm sorry Claire…' he whispered at his reflection in the mirror and took the pills. All of them… The whole package…

He left the bathroom and entered in his old room, just to see Heidi, standing there, watching him with fear in her eyes.

'Heidi…' but he barely talked. He barely heard what happened around him, and suddenly, he didn't care.

'Nathan!' her scream sounded like a whisper for him.

Everything started to sink into dust.

Peter saw Nathan entered in the room and suddenly, he felt weak in his knees. Peter felt in his brother's arms. The white dust absorbed his world. He didn't care…

'Peter! Peter!' Nathan slapped his face lightly. Peter turned his half-opened eyes to his brother. 'What are you doing?'

'She deserves someone… better than me.' Peter panted.

'Heidi, call mom! Quickly!' Nathan turned to his wife and she rushed through the door.

'No!' Peter's hands tried to push his brother away, but he was too weak. 'Let me… die… this time!'

'No!' Nathan screamed. 'You won't die like this! I'm not allow that!'

'I… deserve that! It is… all… my fault!' he panted again and this time, Nathan got scared. Peter's face began paler in every second. Then he took his body and put him on the bed.

'No! Peter…' Nathan saw Peter's eyes closed slowly and his body calmed. 'Peter!' he screamed, but nobody answered him.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Angela couldn't do anything, except to sat and watch helplessly, how Claire fought with the virus. She woke up few times and she asked about the baby. Mohinder had checked and told her that it was still in her. Apparently, the baby was strong, or Claire's organism transferred all of her strength to protect it. However, she was in pain. Maybe exactly for that struggle.

Angela was scared. She finally decided and sent West to take and bring here, Claire's mother. She knew that. She was mother also and now, she didn't even know when her son was. On the top of that, some strange feeling haunted her all night. She threw a look to the windows. It was already morning.

'Claire!' the sound of Sandra's voice brought her back in the reality. She saw Claire's mother rushing into room and kneeling down to her daughter's bed. 'Thank you for bringing me here!' she said and threw one quick look at Angela.

'She needs you.' Angela said and her look dropped at tossing body on the bed. 'As my son needs me…' but she didn't know where was Peter.

'How is she?' Sandra asked with worrying face.

'Her baby is sick.' Angela said, waiting for her reaction.

'Her… baby?' Sandra turned around her head to look at Angela. 'My daughter is pregnant?'

Angela nodded.

'From who?'

'Didn't you look the news?' Angela looked her strangely.

Sandra shook her head.

'No, I don't. Why? What I have to know?'

'Claire is married…' Angela began and saw how Sandra's face changed. '… for my son!'

'What?' her voice sounded little shrill.

'Peter is the father of that baby!'

Before Angela could able to react, they heard Claire's weak voice. She was in delirium.

'Peter… Peter… Where are you... the baby… danger… ' Her head swayed on the pillow.

'Mrs. Petrelli!' West rushed in the room at that moment. Angela looked at him frowning. 'We found Peter!'

'What? Where?' She followed him outside. 'Where is he?'

'Your other son just called! Peter is in the mansion. He never leaved! I'll go get him!' West walked, but Angela grabbed his elbow to stop him.

'You do know that this might be a trap!' she warned the young man.

'I know!' West nodded with serious face. 'But we need him here!'

Angela released him and saw how his figure disappeared into the sky.

'Yes, we need him here…' she whispered.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

West landed in the front terrace. He was careful and his eyes looked around. Suddenly the front door opened and he saw Nathan, dragging his little brother to him. West stepped back with surprise. So, it wasn't a trap. And that picture was the last, he had expected to see.

'Here…' Nathan dragged Peter to West. 'Take him.'

'What happened to him?' West took his body and didn't even blink under his weight.

'He… had taken some pills.' Nathan said, looking worryingly at his brother.

'Peter committed suicide?' West said with wide-open eyes. That was unbelievable.

'I ménage to make him threw out two times… But I guess…' Nathan shrugged. 'You better go!'

West nodded and disappeared in the sky.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Angela saw them coming. She saw West coming, held her son in his hands. Her heard froze. He had done it again!

'Oh, my God!' Angela slipped her hands on her chest as she watched West landing. 'Is he..?'

She asked West as they walked in the house.

'He gulped bunch of pills…' West said frowning. He never thought that Peter Petrelli was capable of that.

'So, he tried again…' Angela murmured.

'Where do I take him?' West asked.

'Medical room!' Angela tried to contain her voice.

West nodded and carefully put Peter on the bed then left to find Mohinder. Angela sat beside Peter and stared at his pale face. She took the hand of her son and touched his fingers with her lips.

'Why are you doing this Peter? Don't you see how important you are for the world? For the people...?' she whispered, but he didn't move. 'Claire needs you…'

She expected that. His eyelashes trembled and he opened his eyes on half. Only Claire was able of that reaction. Angela waited as his eyes focused on her face.

'Claire needs you, Peter!' Angela repeated and saw the pain in his eyes.

'She… doesn't need me. I caused her… only… pain!' he panted.

Angela shook her head.

'She needs your blood to save her and your baby!'

Peter's eyes widened. He liked his lips and tried to stay focus.

'My blood? Why..?'

'Your baby is sick, not her. They need of your blood to survive!' Angela saw the exact moment when the strength came back in him. Not the physical, because the drugs still working. But she saw his need to live.

'I want… to help her!' Peter said and liked his lips again. 'How?'

Mohinder walked in the room and saw that Peter was awake.

'Good!' he nodded and took one syringe. 'Now we have to move quickly! We haven't much time!' he stick the needle in Peter's skin and he flinched. 'We have to see if your blood is pure after the drugs you taken…'

Mohinder acted quickly. He took small amount of Peter's blood and brought back couple of minutes later.

'It's good! You're soon getting better!' he said and sat beside Peter's bed. 'Now I need your blood…'

'Take how much is needed… Just help… Claire.' Peter fought to stay awake and Mohinder thought that this was a good sign. He nodded and stuck the needle again.

'I want to come with you!' Peter said after Mohinder had finished.

Suresh and Angela exchanged looks and Angela bent over him, fixing his bangs.

'You're not that strong, dear… Are you sure that…'

'I want to see her…' Peter said narrowing his eyes and Mohinder nodded. He helped him to Claire's room and the three of them entered inside.

Peter stopped at the door frame and Angela saw him took his breath, before they entered.

Peter had prepared himself for that view. At least he thought that. But when he saw her little body tossed on the bed, his heart stopped.

'Claire…' her name sounded like a whisper in the quiet room. Peter pushed away Angela and Mohinder's hands and began to walk alone. He swayed couple of times, but succeeded to reach her bed. Peter knelt beside her and took her hand. She was hot and burning from the fever.

'Peter…' her voice so weak nailed in his heart.

'I'm here…' he said whispering and saw how Mohinder stuck the needle in her skin.

'It hurts!' she cried the last word. 'The baby… ' her eyes pleaded him to save their baby. He felt so helpless, but tried to smile.

'Sh-hh… Soon you're gonna be okay… soon…' Peter saw only her face. He was blind and deafen about everything around him. He leaned next to her ear and whispered. 'I love you!' when he pulled back, he saw the same words in her eyes. Now they had to wait.


	37. Chapter 37 Finding Future Me

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Hope... This was really strange chapter to write. I still don't know how I feel and I'm a mess at the moment, but I hope this one turned to be good. It's little strange, but at the same time angst. Peter is my way to free my self from that bad feeling. I put my feelings in him. The sad and angst note, I mean. **

** Read and review people!... **_**

* * *

Chapter 37**__** Finding Future Me**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'So… that's Peter?' Peter heard one unknown woman's voice and put his all will to turn around and see her. He still felt dizziness from the drugs and was awake because of Claire. Hell, he even had walked to her room.

'I am, and you are…?' If he had to be fair, he didn't even care who that woman was. The only one who he cared about at that moment was Claire.

'I'm Sandra Bennet. Claire's mother…'

'Nice to meet you…' he turned his head back at Claire. Maybe it was rude, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't have enough power to care about something or somebody else.

She was lying calmly now, still curled up in two, squeezing his hand. It was like she was afraid to let him go.

'I so wish I could help you…' he whispered and leaned to kiss her forehead.

Mohinder pulled out her IV and now everybody just had to wait.

'I… am cold!' Claire started to shaken.

'Let me put another blanket…' Sandra rushed to the bed, but she had stopped from Angela. She nodded at the bed.

Under the unbelievable look of Sandra, Peter stood up from the ground. It took him little more time, because he still wasn't in shape, but he succeeded. Then he sat on the bed and took Claire in his arm, covered in her blanket. He leaned at the headboard, holding her in is arms.

'Better?' he whispered and Claire snuggled close to him, seeking warmth.

Sandra didn't say anything. She just watched them. She knew about Peter. He was he reason for Claire to become the most reckless person just few months ago. She had grieved for him and that had leaded her to some not so good choices. Sandra knew that he was her uncle, that's why, she couldn't understand. Just now, she could. Claire was in love with Peter. She needed him. Needed him desperately. Sandra frowned. That was wrong, really wrong… And Claire got married with him… and they expected a baby? Well, if that baby survived anyway. She couldn't stop the thought of what Noah think about that. He was missing since two weeks, but Sandra didn't worry. She knew her husband.

'You are better… than any… blanket! I… told you!' Sandra heard Claire's whisper and her look turned back on them.

'Are you feeling pain?' Peter said and fixed one curl behind her ear. Claire flinched and frowned a little.

'Just a little… in my back…' her head rested infirmly on his shoulder and her hands were wrapping her belly. She had scared. Peter could feel that. His arms held her tightly and he could feel her shiver from time to time.

'It's okay… It's all right…' Peter cradled her as a baby.

Angela looked at them and strangely, but felt tears in her eyes. Her son, her little boy was all right now. He had a reason to live. She swore to make sure that he never falls in that big whole again. Today, she had understood that Peter hadn't changed too much. He still was weak and fragile inside. You didn't know what could push him into that direction, but still… Now, he had a reason to live.

Sandra also looked the both figures in the bed. She saw how her daughter snuggled in Peter. She saw the loving care of his hands over her. Uncle? Niece? She never would've thought that. Since from the beginning, when Claire had decided to tell her about her experience in the Homecoming, she had described Peter as a great, noble man. Sandra had smiled, recognizing the first signs of the love in Claire's words. He was her hero, her knight in white and shining armor. Mostly her hero! Now Sandra could see that. She saw that Peter wasn't good. She didn't understand why, but she saw his insecure steps to the bed, his pale face and she knew that he wasn't in good shape. Although, Sandra saw his look when his eyes had dropped on Claire. She could swear that Peter had forgotten about his weakness in that second. His only care was Claire. Only her.

'I feel tired…' Claire whispered after awhile, but everybody could hear her in the quiet room.

'Okay, you can sleep then. Just tell me, is there any pain first!' Peter leaned his head to hear her answer. He felt tired also, but she was more important now.

'I… don't know.' Claire sounded sleepily. 'But I feel tired… I need to sleep…'

'Claire, _baby_, we need to know!'

Then she smiled.

'You called me _'baby'_! You never did that before…'

'You smiled…' Peter said and nodded at Mohinder. That was a sign that everything is good. 'So… you okay?'

'I guess… Don't go away!' she said sleepily.

'I won't…' he said and held her even more tightly.

Everybody leaved the room just then. Peter lay on the bed with Claire in his embrace. He felt her fell asleep, and he felt tired also. Except that, he couldn't close his eyes. His thoughts flown back in the time. His body froze. Peter still thought that Claire had been better without him in her life. He brought her only mess and disaster. His heart beaten faster and he felt ache deep inside of him. He couldn't leave her now. She and the baby needed him and Peter wasn't that kind of a guy, who would leave his family. But that didn't stop the pain. Didn't stop the blind sorrow inside of him. He had to fight with the will of just letting go and disappear. Claire needed him and he would do anything for her. Even to die…

Claire started to feel better on the next morning. She felt how the strength was coming back to her. She felt that her baby was all right and that was a good feeling. She even felt Peter beside her on the bed. His hand was wrapping over her waist and he still was sleeping. Claire stood still just to watch him sleep. Just that. He was here, beside her and that was enough. He was alive and that was enough. Then he opened his eyes and she felt that something was change.

'Good morning!' Claire said and tried to smile.

'Good morning!' Peter smiled at her, but she knew that this was forced smile. She knew when he was lying. Now he does. That smile didn't reach his eyes. She saw something there that scared her. Regret and… retreat?

'Peter, what's going on?' Claire frowned. He avoided her eyes.

'Noting. Everything is fine…' even his voice sounded distracted.

'Peter…'

'Calm down!' he said and slipped from the bed and she suddenly felt coldness. Claire shivered. She saw him disappear in the bathroom and frowned. Her look dropped on her wedding ring. The emerald shined under the winter sun. Claire sat on the bed, wrapping herself with the blanket. She heard the sound of the shower and the silence after that.

Peter went out from the bathroom couple of minutes after that. His head was still wet and he had just one towel over his tights. Claire was watching him as he went to the wardrobe and dress up in one black shirt and pants. She saw that there wasn't any sign of his wound and understood that he was fully recovered. Still, he was strangely quiet this morning.

'Are you mad at me or something?' Claire finally asked. He just started to dry his hair with the towel.

'What?' Peter threw her just one look. 'No. Why?'

'I'm just… asking.' Claire leaned her head.

'Okay…' was his only answer and he continued with drying.

Claire raised her hand and started to look around her finger with the wedding ring on it. She didn't know why, but felt one knot in her throat. Peter was so distracted this morning. There was noting left from last night. No warmth. Just distance…

'I'm going down for some breakfast. Want something?' He said and looked at her, but it was like he didn't even notice her feelings.

'What you decide…' she said barely.

'Okay. I'll get you something.' He said and closed the door behind him.

Claire burst into tears. She wrapped his legs and leaned her head on her knees. Her whole body trembled. That's how Angela found her. She had seen Peter's strange behaviour this morning and decided to go upstairs and see Claire.

'Claire…' Angela rushed to her bed and wrapped her hands over the crying woman. 'What happened?'

'Peter…' Claire sobbed and she couldn't stop her tears.

'What Peter?'

'He is… different…' Claire sobbed. 'He doesn't love me anymore! Why he doesn't love me?'

'Oh my God! Claire, don't talk like that!' Angela rubbed her back calmingly, but Claire still sobbed. 'Of course he loves you!'

'He didn't even look at me this morning!' Claire lifted her head to look at Angela. Her eyes were sore from the crying. 'He is… changed!'

Angela took a deep breath. Clearly, she was right about Peter. Her son didn't change so much.

'Claire he… He tried to commit suicide yesterday. He almost succeeds.'

'What?' Claire's eyes widened.

'That was his third attempt.' Angela looked at her hands. She didn't want to talk about this, especially with Claire, but Peter's wife needed to know.

'He had done that before? Why?' Claire sat back on the bed.

Angela shrugged.

'Because… That's Peter I guess… I never was able to understand him. But his soul… His soul is too soft. He is weak and fragile inside, Claire.'

'Why…? Why he tried to kill himself yesterday?'

Angela avoided her eyes and looked outside of the window.

'He blamed himself for you. He thought that you would be better without him.'

'No!' Claire slipped her hands t her throat. 'Who save him? Who did it?'

'Nathan…'

'Nathan?'

Angela nodded.

'Apparently, Peter went there with the clear mind to be killed from his brother. Nathan refused and the Peter went to his old room and took some pills. Luckily, Nathan found him just in time…'

Her story was cut from the opening door. It was Peter, who held one tray with Claire's breakfast. He didn't smile. Just nodded at his mother and carefully put the try on Claire's legs.

'I put one cup of butter too.' He said and stood still some time. Claire searched for his eyes, but she saw the same distant look like before.

'Thank you.' She said softly and gulped painfully, fighting with the tears.

'Okay. Now I have to make a few phone calls to see how the works going with the transfers…'

'Why don't you stay with your wife for a little while?' Angela had narrowed her eyes.

Peter didn't even look at her as he walked to the door.

'I'll be back soon!'

'You so look like your father now!' Angela's voice froze him. Peter turned around and measured her with narrowed eyes. Angela flinched. Now, this one was just a copy at her future son. The absent of feeling, narrowed eyes and cold attitude. Just like him.

'I have nothing in common with my father!' he said through clenched teeth and Angela flinched again.

'Yes! You do!' she stood up from the bed and walked to her son.

'Mother!' his voice was low. Dangerously low. God! Even his voice…

'You're becoming the same cold blood monster as him!' she stood just in front of him.

Peter leaned his head at one side.

'I'm not a monster!'

'You are becoming one! I saw you!' Angela pointed at Claire. 'You didn't even look at her! She is your wife! She is pregnant and scared and in tears and you didn't even look at her!'

'That is not of your business!'

'Becoming mine now! Look at yourself, Peter! What are you doing?' she grabbed his arms, but he pulled back quickly.

'What I'm doing with my wife it's not your business!'

Both of Angela and Claire flinched at his words. His voice was so cold and he didn't act like himself.

'Peter…' Claire said with plea in her voice. She didn't recognize herself. Since when she got scared from him?

'What?' Peter snapped and that made her flinch again. He looked at her frowning. 'You too? There is nothing wrong with me!'

'Good!' Angela had seen the scare in Claire's eyes. 'Arthur would be so proud of you!'

'Stop it mother!' Peter took back his attention to her.

'No! You stop! Start acting as a man not as a tyrant! Look at her! You scared her!'

Peter didn't do that.

'You know… I loved your father! I really did! He was the love of my life! My life! He was just like you, kind and carrying man… But he changed at some point along the way. He became cold and… distant! But he made me to forget that every time!'

'Mother, for last time…' his eyes warned her.

'When I finally realized and opened my eyes for the true, I wanted to kill him!'

Peter couldn't help, but to look at Claire. She still looked at him with confusion and… pain in her eyes. He remembered…

'_You took everything from me!' the gun pointed at him. Eyes cold and distance. _

'_You're not gonna kill me…'_

'_Yes, I am!' the sound of the charging gun and the bitterness in her voice. _

He had hurt that Claire. He didn't want to do the same mistake with this one.

'Don't blame yourself for everything, Peter!' Angela had changed her tone and Peter looked back at her. 'That feeling would eat you up inside… You are just a human, noting else…'

'I don't feel good…' Claire intervene their conversation and jumped from the bed, covered her mouth.

Peter just looked at her, hesitating…


	38. Chapter 38 Strains

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Hope... Maybe?**

**Peter still is my way to describe how I feel right now. He is messed up, confused in his decisions. He is weak inside, but no one could tell that, looking at him. He suppressed his fears and someday they would showed up. When? Where? Doesn't really matter. How he feels now? I'm not sure... You have to read and you'll see.  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 38**__** Strains**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter just stood there. He didn't have any attention to hurt Claire. He really didn't. But when he woke up this morning and had seen her beautiful small face, his first thought was how he had hurt her. Having her in his life, made him feel stronger. Made him feel as hero. Her hero. However, he had hurt her too much already. So, he closed in him. Peter really knew how to do that. He was an expert to pushing people away. He was so good that at the final, they didn't even notice him. Peter sighed. Yeah, he would care about Claire and their baby, but he had decided not to allow her loved him too much. It always hurt in the end.

Then his mother had called him Arthur and he got furious. Although, if he had to be honest, Peter did remember his father acted like this. True, those memories were blurry, because he was just a little kid, but Peter remembered. He always had wandered, why did his mother stayed with his father. Now he knew the true. Now, apparently, Angela had seen in him some piece of his father. But Peter couldn't contain his feelings... or emotions. He never had been capable of that.

He also remembered his future self. Peter smiled bitterly inside. _'People can't be trusted. They are weak, jealous, violent...'_ The only thing that he hadn't from him now was his scar. Maybe someday he would have it also. Not that this would have any matter. He still was mess inside. And so confused in his emotions right now...

'Peter!' Angela snapped and took him out of his daydream. 'Go to her!'

Peter hesitated just for second more. Then he rushed in the bathroom and knelt behind Claire, hugging her through her stomach. He had medical training after all; he knew how to make this thing little easier. So he put his hand on her stomach and the other hand on her forehead.

'Try to breathe…' he whispered on her ear. 'The strains will stop soon.'

Claire tried to listen. She had left her on his hands and coughed constantly.

'Now... I know that it's hard, but you have to listen. Breathe in, then breathe out…'

Claire nodded and gulped painfully, tried to listen again. Soon the strains stopped and she leaned back at him. Her body was exhausted enough from the virus and now this let her completely out of strength.

Peter flushed out the water in the toilet, then reached and filled one glass of water.

'Here.' He helped her to wash her mouth and sip some water. 'Better now?' he asked her. At the whole time, Claire had used his body for support. Her eyes were closed. Her body desperately had cried for his attention. Now he felt her nod on his chest and lifted her up from the ground, taking her back on the bed.

Angela still stood in the room. She watched them. She saw Peter took care of Claire and put one warm blanket over her. Claire fell asleep almost immediately. Angela studied the face of her son. She knew that the battle for him wasn't over. Peter was unpredictable and that made him very unstable as a person. The joke here was that when he decided something, he always done it no matter of the cost. Arthur was almost the same. Almost, because Peter's decisions was always on his harm. He didn't want to hurt the people he loved. Arthur's decisions were pointed to his own goals.

'I have to go downstairs!' Peter said after awhile. He rubbed his eyes. 'Can you stay with her and I tell her mother to come.'

'Sure.' Angela nodded and sat on the chair near the bed. 'Peter?' she called him when he was at the door. 'It's not too late for you…'

Peter didn't turn around. He knew what she wanted to say. He just nodded and walked out from the room.

Peter entered in the library. He had frowned. The previous experience wasn't very pleasant and his emotions were totally messed up right now. Everybody looked at him with worry faces. Suddenly Peter noticed that the room is very quiet.

'She is fine.' He said finally.

'That's good.' Matt said and came close to him. 'But how are you?'

'Fine!' Peter snapped and sat at one chair near the window. 'Tell Sandra that she can go and see her daughter.'

Matt nodded and left him alone. Peter leaned his head on the chair and closed his eyes. He had to rearrange his mind. But everything was such a mess now.

'You scared a lot of people here!' he heard West's voice and opened his eyes just to see him sat on the other chair.

'It happens.' Peter closed his eyes again.

'Just to know, you have a lot of things to live for…' West said again and this time Peter turned his head to him.

'What exactly do you know?' he frowned at the young man.

'Your brother told me everything… ' West shifted on his chair. 'I brought you back here from the mansion…'

'I see…' Peter leaned his head. 'So you know what I tried to do?'

'Yes.'

'Who else knows?'

'Everyone.' West tried to be calm, but Peter looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Interesting…' Peter leaned his head on the chair.

'Why did you do it, Peter?'

'Well, my apologizes, but I don't think that this is your business.' Peter's voice sounded firm.

'Sure, but…'

'You don't know me, West! You don't know my life so I'll appreciate if you don't ask anymore!' Peter snapped. 'Now, tell me how the transfers going.'

West coughed nervously.

'After you got hit, people started to ask who is in charge now… We stopped the transfers for awhile…'

'And now?' Peter's eyes were still narrowed.

'Claire said that we may proceed.'

'Claire?' Peter's eyes lifted in pleasant surprise. 'Claire took the command?'

'Yes. Thanks to her, the work continues well. We just received new candidates for help. Now, the people, who make the transfers are ten and continue growing.'

Peter let one light smile to appear on his lips.

'My little cheerleader…' he said to himself.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Peter snapped and turned serious again. 'Some looses?'

'Ten people of the central region had been caught, before we reach them. Alex also wants to help.'

Peter frowned.

'Alex can't fly!'

'But his blood is useful. He also can swim under water and held his breath for long time. His lungs are… different…'

Peter frowned and nodded.

'He might be useful. But I want to keep him here. He is not gonna be useful in the central region.'

West nodded.

'I'll tell him. He can use our old shelter. There still few people here. He can go and hide there.'

'Arrange that!' Peter said firmly.

'Okay!' West nodded.

'Now, could you please call Matt and Mohinder, please?'

'Sure!' West said and stood up.

Sandra rushed through the stairs. Matt had told her that Peter sent her to Claire. She wanted to see her daughter desperately since yesterday, but Claire was with Peter and she didn't want to interrupt. Now Sandra opened the door just to see Angela sitting on the chair next to Claire's bed. Her daughter was sleeping again. Apparently her pregnancy exhausted her.

'Come here and be quiet!' Angela said with quiet voice and didn't even turn around.

Sandra flinched at her voice. She would answer her property, but she bit her tongue. Claire didn't need that. The situation was complicated enough. So Sandra just sat next to Angela and both kept quiet.

'She is fine, you know?' Angela said after awhile.

'I know.' Sandra answered and nodded. 'Matt told me, but he didn't mention that she fell asleep again.'

'Very awful morning sickness…' Angela said, still gazed at Claire's face. 'Peter helped her and put her to sleep.'

'Peter…'

'Yes, Peter!'

'I wanted to ask you, how all of this happened?' Sandra looked at Angela. 'They are still related! How is it possible that they are married?'

'They are married, because they decided that.' Angela said quietly.

'But that's illegal… wrong. How would you ever allow that?' Sandra sounded scandalized.

'I am nothing here, Sandra.' Angela moved her eyes on Sandra. 'I even help them. Claire wore my wedding ring. She was with my wedding dress and they got married in France.'

'I never would allow that!' Sandra shook her head.

'That's why you aren't invited.' Angela snapped and stood up from the chair. 'Excuse me now. I have to go and look after my son. If you love Claire, please don't upset her with this conversation!'

Angela walked away, before Sandra could answered her properly.

Claire woke up little before noon. She felt really hungry and frowned, remembering that she couldn't eat this morning. She took a deep breath and sat on the bed. Then she saw her mother, sitting on the chair.

'Mom?' Claire was surprised. She had vague memory of her mother sitting next to her bed, but she thought that she was dreaming. 'What are you doing here? Where is Peter?'

'Angela called me.' Sandra threw one look on her daughter. 'Peter is downstairs…'

'Okay.' Claire fixed her hair under her ear. 'Could you please help me to dress? I'm hungry and I want to go down and eat something.'

Claire stood up from the bed carefully. She felt little dizziness, but this time not so disturbing. Under her mother's eyes, Claire went in the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was nice feeling.

When she finally had finished with that activity, she brought back in the room and saw her mother still sitting on the chair. Claire threw her one look and opened the wardrobe. She stood there for awhile, wondering what to dress. Something hers or something Peter's.

'So it's true after all!' Sandra was standing behind her.

'What?' Claire took pair of jeans and one green blouse and threw them on the bed.

'You and Peter?' Claire didn't turn around. Now she had to pick her lingerie. Black. Yup! Peter like her in black.

'Yes, it's true! Why?' Claire closed the wardrobe and went to the bed. She slipped her black laced bikini under her towel. Then turned back on her mother and put her bra. 'Could you help me to button up?' she turned just her head to nodded t her mother.

Sandra frowned and helped her daughter.

'Thanks!' Claire said and then dressed the jeans and the blouse.

'How are you ended like this?' Sandra watched her daughter dried her hair with some towel.

'How am I ended?'

'Married to your… uncle?' Sandra had frowned.

'Because…' Claire had finished with drying and turned to look at her mother. 'I love him!'

'Claire!'

'Enough!' Claire snapped and walked to the door, followed by her mother. 'I made my decision! You're not my judge and I'm hungry. Let's go!'

Sandra opened her mouth, but then closed it quickly. She walked after Claire and both came down on the stairs. Claire's heart raced. She had scared this morning from Peter's attitude. He looked so cold and distance. How he was going to look at her now?

Everybody had taken their places around the table and talked in groups. Claire noticed that the chair, next to Peter was free. She coughed nervously and came close.

'Hi…' she almost whispered and took his attention. Peter slipped his look on her body to her face.

'Hi…' he said. Claire still gazed in his eyes…


	39. Chapter 39 Can you?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Hope...In this chapter you'll see that Peter still couldn't find himself. He is confused and messy. He tried to play role in front of the others. He look strong outside, but what is the true? Claire soon is going to find out. **

**Warning for possible M rating in this chapter!   
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 39**__** Can you?**_

Claire really looked good this day. Peter looked her up till down. He knew her well to know, that she had picked carefully what to dress. He tried to release one smile and stood up to drag her chair.

'Here. You can sit. Do you want something?' even his voice was different. 'Soda? Water maybe?'

Claire shook her head and nervously fixed one curl behind her ear.

'No thanks. I'm fine. I just wanted for some food…' she blushed as everybody looked at her.

'Here you are, honey.' Tracy put one plate with meal in front of her.

Claire released another shy smile and took her fork.

Peter watched her eating. She was beautiful and all his. Why then he just couldn't relax completely? What stopped him? What had changed? Not that he didn't love her, because he did. He was so sure of that like the sun rising in the morning. But something had changed and he didn't know what.

Claire ate slowly. She tried to look calm, although she knew that Peter observed her. There was something different in his eyes today. They were not as cold as this morning, but still there was something unknown there. What was it? What had changed him so suddenly?

The lunch was over and everybody went at the library. Claire also went. She just sat on the sofa, near the window and watched the people in the room. They talked to each other. And everybody wanted to talk with Peter. He was the most magnetic person in there. He looked so cool-headed and self confident that Claire almost believed him. Almost, because of their not so long ago conversation. Peter had told her that he didn't feel himself as a leader. Looking him now, Claire thought that he was ménage to do that pretty well. His eyes had narrowed, focused and he listened carefully. When he spoke, his voice was firm and steady. Claire gulped painfully. Why she felt sadness for her old Peter? This one looked pretty strange to her.

'Claire?' Daphne came close and sat beside her on the sofa.

'What's wrong? You look so sad…'

'It's nothing. It's just nerves I guess.' Claire tried to smile. Smile, which didn't reach her eyes.

'You are sad. You shouldn't be…' Daphne felt her emotions or maybe it was just woman intuition.

Claire looked at Peter, who still talked with Matt this time.

'Yeah, I shouldn't be sad…' but her voice said the exact opposite. Daphne followed her eyes and remained silence.

They worked all day long. Peter, Matt and Mohinder worked over some new plan to stop the government of taking the new actions, against people with abilities. Claire, Angela and Sandra stayed with them in the library. Tracy, Daphne and Molly went to kitchen. Angela and Sandra had found something to talk about. Claire didn't pay attention what was it. She felt tired and sad and just sat in the sofa staring the ocean.

The dinner went quickly. Everybody were tired and wanted some relax. Peter and Claire were the last of the line headed upstairs. They switched on the alarm of the house and walked in their room. Then, the room became quiet. Peter took off his shirt and went into bathroom. Claire became angry.

'You didn't notice me?' She murmured taking off her dresses too. 'Now let's see!' she left only her black lingerie on her.

When Peter walked out from the bathroom, he saw her standing there, in front of the window. The full moon lightened her smooth forms and made her look unreal. He kept his breath and came close to her. Claire was waiting for him.

Her soft hands slipped on his shoulders and buried in his hair. She pulled his head for one not so soft kiss. Peter didn't even try to resist. Claire felt his hands slipping on her waist up to her back and unbuttoning her bra. Then she found herself on the bed with Peter over her. His mouth was hungry for her. He started with her face, then down to her lips. His hands were over her body, creating his magic.

Claire closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. She never had felt more woman than in his hands. She was able to feel his fast breathing, next to her ear, as he kissed her collarbone. Then his lips and his tongue slipped down to her breasts and Claire arched her back as he took one of them in his mouth. It was pure tease, but she was enjoying it. She moaned once again. She was ready, but he wasn't. He wasn't finish with his sweet tease. His mouth slipped down on her body, stopped on her belly for a while. Claire buried her hands in his hair and made him continue his road. Soon she wasn't able to think. Peter slipped his hands under her hips and started to kiss them inside. His tongue made slow circles and she felt that she could not wait anymore.

Claire already trembled. He raised his head just for second to see her face. Her eyes were close and her hands still in his hair. She didn't saw his hungry smile, before he leaned back between her legs and his tongue to hit her core and teased her even more.

'Peter… Oh… Please…' she trembled in his hands, but he wasn't finish. He wanted to punish her, but he didn't even know for what. Then he felt her body arched and jumped in his hands when she lived her climax. 'OW!'

That was enough for him. He did not give her enough time to come back on the earth. Peter moaned as he entered inside her. He was rough and she was so small, but her legs wrapped immediately over his waist and pulling him even deeper inside of her. He wasn't nice or soft. She wasn't either. They didn't talk; the only thing that leaded them was the need. They knew each other and they loved each other. That was enough for now.

Peter felt her hands grabbing his shoulders as he speed up his moves. Then she pulled him for one hungry kiss and his tongue started to explore her open mouth. She breathed faster and she was close, he could say that. His mouth slipped on her face and rested on her collarbone. He was close too. He speeded up even more and felt her nails digging in his back.

'Peter!' she screamed in her second climax. He soon followed her.

Claire didn't release him. Her hands and her legs had still wrapped over him. They both breathed heavily and their strength was gone.

'What was… that?' he asked little later as they both were lying on the bed on their backs.

Claire turned her head to his.

'I wanted your attention.'

'You have it…' he said, but she could not tell what he was thinking by his tone. 'Are you okay? I mean…'

'Yeah… I'm okay. I just…' Claire suddenly became quiet.

'What?'

'No. Never mind.' She waved her hand and was thankful for the dusk room.

'Claire what?' Peter lifted himself in one elbow and tried to look at her face. He could always read her mind, but he didn't now.

She lifted herself on her elbow too.

'I wanted to know… to be sure that you still love me.' She searched for his eyes, but she couldn't find them. Instead, she saw him lying back at the bed with arm covered his eyes.

'You are talking nonsense right now!' his voice was quiet, but annoying.

'Nonsense?' her voice was shrill and she tried to contain it. 'Today you didn't even notice me and now I'm talking nonsense!' Claire lay back too.

'Are we arguing now?' Peter said through clenched teeth.

'No we don't!' Claire snapped.

'Good!'

'Because, apparently, you don't have anything to share with me!'

'Claire don't!' his voice wasn't pleasant

'You act like a complete stranger all day and I just want to know the reason!'

'Claire, stop it!'

'Tell me!'

'There isn't any reason, Gosh!' he sat on the bed. Claire threw him a look. 'It was me, the whole day!'

'You weren't!' Claire sat also. 'You make me wonder is it really you or it was some stranger here!'

'It was me! Just…' Peter avoided her eyes and looked down at his hands. 'I need time…'

'Time for what?' Claire had confused. 'What happened with you?'

'I just need to be whole again…' now Peter sounded weak. Claire remembered what Angela had told her earlier that day.

'Why Peter?' she sounded soft. 'Why you tried to kill yourself?'

Peter made short pause. His head had leaned down to his knees and his bangs hanged free from his head. He took a deep breath.

'That's me Claire… You don't know what I was before I met you. I wasn't strong enough. I am not now. I felt that if I live, people would continue to suffer. I create only pain around me…'

'What?' Claire had shocked. She never had known that side of his. Now, she already knew from were that black shadow in his eyes was coming. He was so fragile and she didn't even notice.

'You suffered enough, because of me.' Peter continued. 'Left your college plans, your family, married me illegal… The whole thing between us is illegal. Someday it would make you suffer and that was eating me inside.'

Claire still couldn't react. She never saw him as something else as her hero. Now, he was just Peter. The real Peter, who really scared her.

Claire cleared her throat.

'I made my choice.' She said, still looking at him. 'You don't need to feel in that way… Do you hear me? I can help you to pass through this…'

Peter looked her and his hand laced with hers.

'Can you?'


	40. Chapter 40 Reflection

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Hope...In this chapter you'll see that Peter still couldn't find himself. He is confused and messy. He tried to play role in front of the others. He look strong outside, but what is the true?  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 40**__** Reflection **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire thought she knows him. She was terribly wrong. Nobody knew the real Peter Petrelli. Moreover, she was scared of this stranger. He had some darkness in his eyes, which simply did not go away. It was there in all the time. Now Claire had understood that this was the side, Peter hid from her so carefully. This side, he didn't want from her to see. Now she had seen it.

One week had passed of their conversation in the bedroom. One week and Claire felt like she could not stand anymore. He was busy all day. Always working, always careful that people not to see his true self.

Claire had taken her usual place next to the window in the library and watched the falling snow. Yeah, there was a snow. She never had seen it and supposed to be happy, but she was not.

'Sad again?' Angela said and sat beside her on the sofa. She searched her eyes, but Claire stayed gazed at the snow.

'He didn't talk…' she said instead. 'He didn't share and that's killing him…'

Angela didn't ask her who that was. They both knew.

'He didn't and he won't…' Angela said and crossed her legs. 'He is going to sink in this until he won't try again…'

'So, there is no hope? Is that it?' Claire's eyes still had gazed at the falling snow.

'I wish I knew the answer…' Angela leaned back and she followed Claire's eyes. 'I wish I knew…'

Peter was better; at least, everybody thought that. He had back again to his usual attitude and they felt relief. Except that, he was not the same. That was a role, played exactly for them. He smiled, and joked, and was firm when had needed. However, somewhere inside of him, some dark feeling could not let him go. Some darkness and will to disappear. If he were gone then probably no more people would suffer. He felt that Claire's attitude had changed. He knew that she had looked around the house and she had hid all the pills in there. Peter smiled sadly. She even got the keys of the Medical Room. She was afraid. His smile faded. She had too.

Angela crossed the library. She was very impatient until someone did not pick up the phone at the opposite line.

'_Hallo?_' it was Lora.

'What did you showed to him?' Angela shot straight.

'_Excuse me?' _

'What did you showed to him, when he was bad?'

'_To Peter? I showed him exactly the tru__th. I showed to him Claire loosing the baby and feeling unhappy. Why?'_

Angela rubbed her eyes and fell on the sofa.

'He tried again…'

'_What?'_ Lora sounded concerned.

'He tried again one week ago and he… I'm afraid that he is going to try again!'

'_Are you sure?'_

'He has the same symptoms.'

'_But with Claire's ability…'_

'He is going to find a way. You know him!' Angela made short pause. 'I'm scared!'

'_We're gonna find a way!'_ Lora tried to comfort her. _'He is too important. We're gonna save him! You'll see…'_

'Can we?' Angela said bitterly and closed the phone.

She remembered the first time. He was at 23 and had lost the life in one little girl. Angela had caught him in his bathroom, staring at one syringe with liquid. He was ready to inject himself. However, she took the syringe and talk with him how important he was. Peter had smiled and had told her that he is okay. But he didn't. He lied. They had found him after dinner with cut veins and blood on the bathroom floor.

Angela had frozen. Arthur was not in home as usual and Nathan had taken him in the hospital. They had saved him, but that experience had marked his life and he had changed forever. Peter was wounded soul, fragile soul and Angela felt guilt sometimes. She never was a good mother to him. She always had pushed Nathan in front of him. It was Arthur's fault of course. He had manipulated her. Nathan was his favorite son. He was the golden boy of this family. Peter… His father hardly had paid any attention to him. What an irony. Angela smiled bitterly. If only he had lived long enough to know the truth.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Heidi and Nathan sat in the library, watching the kids playing with some cars. It was good moment. Peaceful moment. But Heidi felt that Nathan is somewhere else. She rubbed his hand and he looked at her.

'What?' he asked quietly.

'You aren't here. Where are you?' she asked softly.

'I just thought about Peter…' Nathan said and turned his look back at the children. 'I saw something in his eyes and that didn't like me.'

'What was it?'

'Some determination to die…' Nathan flinched and looked at Heidi.

'But you saved him. Your mother called and…'

'You don't know him that well like I do. Trust me. He is not good. He is not good at all and I'm beginning to think that all this is my fault.' Nathan twirled his ring. His father had given him as a heritage. Nathan did not know that the ring was contained the Shanty virus. He had found that recently. When he had scratched Peter, his only intention was to move him away from his way. Just temporary. Now the situation was out of control…

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire went in the bathroom, just to see Peter stared at his safety-razor.

'Peter!' her voice pulled him out from his dream. He moved his eyes on her. 'What are you doing?'

Peter smiled bitterly. Now she sounded like his mother.

'I'm trying to remove my stubble. What did you think?'

However, he already knew. He had read her thoughts. _No sharp objects around him._ Then her face went green as every morning since one week ago. She rushed and knelt in front of a toilet and he helped her. He always helped her. Claire was thankful for that.

'I hate this!' she said with weak voice as he flushed the water.

'I'm sorry.' Peter lifted her and took her in the bed. 'You have to pass through this. And about before… Thanks to you, if I will try to kill myself, I have to cut my head. The safety-razor is not big enough for that.'

Claire didn't say anything, just watching him until he hid in the bathroom again. If only she knew how to help him.

Peter really had thought about that if he had to be honest. She looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed bitterly. How the things had turned so fucked up! He slid the razor-blade over his chin. He saw few drops of blood. However, they quickly healed. Yeah, he was in perfect form and health. Then why he felt so depressed? He had the reason to live – Claire and their baby. But some voice inside of him kept telling him that he didn't deserve that life.

He finished with the shaving and put some cologne on his face. The reflection in the mirror told him that he looked good. Peter Petrelli, the men who stood up against his own brother. He stood against the all country. He had to be strong and he looked strong, but inside him, he was not.

'Peter?' he heard her voice again. Peter closed his eyes and released one sigh.

'I'm still alive!' he snapped as he walked out from the bathroom. Peter knew that he was rude, but he could not help it.

'We have to go downstairs.' Claire was already on feet and brushed her hair. Her golden hair… She did not show any symptoms that his answer had hurt her. Totally the opposite. Now, she twirled from the mirror and took his hand, smiled at him. 'C'mon! I'm starving!'

Peter followed her and put his usual mask as they reached the table.

'Peter! It was time!' Hiro said with so cheerful voice that hit Peter. He tried to smile back and sat on the table next to Claire.

'What is it?' he asked as he poured himself cup of coffee.

'Your brother withdrew his last law of the Commission.' Hiro was practically glowing. Peter's smile faded.

'The one with the blood samples?'

Hiro nodded.

'Is that great news?' Ando asked with the same wide smile.

'Yeah…' another forced smile and Peter sipped from his coffee. That move of his brother only showed that Nathan might want to protect him also.

Nathan knew that if he had proceeded, Peter would intervene and Denko could have caught him trying. And probably, Nathan had thought that Peter wouldn't mind to be caught. He was close to the truth.

Then Matt lifted his head from his breakfast. He had confused from Peter's thoughts. His look dropped at Claire first. She ate her toast, but her eyes were sad and worried. She caught his look and then nodded at his untold question. Peter was in trouble and that trouble came from nobody else, but him.


	41. Chapter 41 Empty World

_**

* * *

**_

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! In this chapter you'll see that Peter still couldn't find himself. He is confused and messy. He tried to play role in front of the others. He look strong outside, but what is the true? He feel empty. Is he has reason to live? Is he already gave up?  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 41**__** Empty World**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan tried to read his new law. He tried to focus, but he couldn't. His thoughts were with Peter. His younger brother and his will to die. Suddenly, Nathan felt his presence. He knew that Peter is in the room, but he didn't turn back.

'So… you really love me?' his voice sounded more sarcastically. Nathan still didn't turn around. He just sat on his chair next to the fireplace in the library.

'Why did you think that?' Nathan threw the papers on the table and wait for Peter to come at his sight. He really heard his light steps and soon, his little brother was sitting at the opposite chair.

'You withdraw your law! Why did you do that? You never withdraw!' Peter said quietly, stared at the flames in the fireplace.

'It wasn't reliable!' Nathan said with flat voice, but his eyes studied Peter's face.

'You are lying, Nathan! We both know that!' Peter turned his eyes to his brother. They were narrowed and hid their feelings.

'Since we both know that then tell me what are you doing? More important, why are you doing it?'

Peter took a deep breath and his eyes dropped on his laced hands.

'I don't know.' He said finally.

'You don't know?' Nathan raised his voice a little. 'You tried to kill yourself and you don't know why you do this?'

'People around me suffer, Nathan!' Peter hissed. 'I wanted to stop that!'

'People suffered in general, Pete! You can't fight that! And please, call the things with their real names. It's because of Claire… I'm right, right?'

Peter didn't answer. His eyes moved again to the fireplace.

'She is!' Nathan had answered by himself. 'What this time? You are married! You are expecting a baby! What now?'

'It's complicated, Nathan!' Peter said through his clenched teeth. 'You know that!'

'How?'

'She is my… my niece!' he jumped from his chair and ran fingers through his hair. 'She could have so much more in her life!'

'Now, I don't think that this is the problem here!' Nathan continued to sit. 'You marry her; even that you knew that she is your niece…'

'I… I'm… just feeling that I can't anymore, Nathan!' Peter put his hands over the fireplace, stared at the flames.

Nathan stood up and came close to his brother.

'What do you can't?'

'Everything! I just… I'm feeling empty!'

'Don't talk like that Pete!' his brother put his hand on his back. 'You can always find a reason for living….'

'I can't…' Peter almost whispered and that scared Nathan. His brother had lost his will for life.

'Pete, you're expecting a baby. Do you know what that is?'

Peter shook his head and smiled bitterly.

'No, I don't. But I just… '

'You're feeling empty…' Nathan silenced for the moment. He had remembered one old conversation with Peter. It was pretty much the same. It was after his first attempt. Then Peter had told him the same. He felt empty. 'But you can't leave them, Pete… Claire and the baby… You can't leave them alone.'

Another bitter smile.

'I know, don't you think I know?' Peter lifted his head to look at his brother. 'She hid all the pills, you know? All pills and needles and medications… Everything!'

'But you can't…' Nathan was confused.

'Exactly! I can't, but she was too scared to think.'

Nathan released one smile.

'She's like our mother.'

Peter smiled also.

'I thought the same.' Then his smile faded. 'I am really trying Nate! Exactly because of her and our baby.'

'I know…'

'That doesn't mean that we are on the same side now.' Peter lifted up his head and stood still. Nathan removed his hand from his back.

'I know.'

'I still think that you're wrong and I still want to stop you.'

'You are right. We can't be on the same side, but we still can be brothers…'

'I hope!' Peter crooked his smile and Nathan saw him turn on speedster power and ran from the mansion.

Nathan sat back at his chair. His face faded. Yeah, Peter wasn't good. He wasn't good at all. If he was coldhearted politician, Nathan could've used that. But he wasn't.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Matt saw Claire crossing over the library. She looked nervous and her hand fixed her hair without thinking.

'Claire?' Matt said quietly, but his voice scared her.

'Matt?' Claire put her hand on her throat, feeling her heartbeat. 'You scared me!'

Matt narrowed his eyes.

'I saw… Claire, sit down for awhile. It's not good for the baby…'

'I'm fine!' she snapped and threw one nervous look through the window. 'Just Peter is late! What took him so long?'

Matt came close to her with strange look in his eyes.

'Where did he go?'

'To see Nathan…'

'Nathan? But he can…'

'I know!' Claire snapped again. 'Don't you think that I know? But he saved him last time…'

'About that…' Matt coughed and looked her. 'I heard some things… Are they true?'

Claire looked back at the window.

'Yes…' her voice was so quiet that Matt barely heard her.

'What? Peter… I mean… he really is trying to… or… I'm confused!' Matt finished.

'I tried to talk with him. I tried everything to bring him back… to bring his will for life, but I…' Clair gulped her tears. 'I feel that I'm loosing him and there is nothing I can do…'

'Don't talk like that.' Matt saw her sad face. He really wanted to find the appropriate words. 'Maybe there is still a hope…'

'There's always a hope but I… ' Claire felt dizzy and lack of air at the same time. She slipped her hand on her throat and tried to breathe. 'I want… him… back…'

'Claire!' Matt reached to help her, but he felt wind beside himself and turned to see Peter, who just entered in the room.

'I'm here!' he rushed to Claire and helped her to sit on the sofa. Matt saw how Peter's hands wrapped her from her back and held her arms. He saw how Claire leaned back on him and closed her eyes, trying to follow his instructions. Minute later, she was fine. Matt leaned his head, thinking and walked out from the room.

'Easy now…' Peter repeated as he tried to comfort her. He felt the pressure in her body. 'Lean on me and follow my breathing… C'mon…'

Claire listened in his words and pressed her body on his. She could feel him now. She could feel his breathing. She followed it and soon, she was okay.

'Better?' she heard his whisper on her ear.

'Mh-mm…' Claire nodded. She didn't have the strength to do more. She couldn't sleep well last night. Then this morning, when she had seen him with the razor blade in his hands and worrying about him all day, was more as her body could take right now.

'I'll take you upstairs!' he said and lifted her in his arms. Claire slipped her hands over his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Stay with me…' she whispered as they entered in their room.

She felt how he tightened up for a second.

'I have a…'

'Work… I know, but I need you here! Please!' Claire pleaded and bit her lower lip. She knew that she sounded pathetic right now, but she couldn't help it.

Peter put her gently on the bed and took his breath, before to lie down next to her. Claire crawled close to him and felt his arm over her waist. Peter pressed her body closer to him and put his chin on the top of her head. She felt hi breath and closed her eyes. He was here. He was with her, but wasn't safe. He still was a mess and lost in his mind. She felt the tears in her eyes. Why the things between them always had to be confused? Why just couldn't be simple? Why he had to feel such emptiness?

Claire slipped her hands over his and felt ho he flinched at her touch. She bit her lip again, this time, not to cry. She knew him already. She knew how he felt and that she so wanted to help him.


	42. Chapter 42 Without Words

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Ah, Peter! He is my way to show how I feel now. He is empty and scared and weak. But still trying to do the right thing. I love this character, but here you can see that even the strongest man can hide the greatest weakness.  
**

**Warning for possible M rating in this chapter!   
**

** Read and review people!... **

**_

* * *

Chapter 42 Without Words_**

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter held her in his arms until he felt her fell asleep. Even then he didn't move. He just stayed, lying there beside her. Hugging her. His hand rested on her belly and had covered by hers. There was their child. Child, because of it Peter still tried to stay here. He still fought with the shadows in his life. It was hard. Really hard. He felt emptiness. As he had told to his brother, he felt such an emptiness that sometimes was almost unbearable.

Claire trembled in her dream and Peter felt how she squeezed his hand.

'Peter?' her sleepy voice.

'I'm still here…' he whispered in her hair.

Claire relaxed and fell asleep again.

Yeah, he was here, but for how long?

Further down on the corridor, Matt was lying in his bed. He just was thinking. That's how Daphne found him. She sat beside him and took his hand.

'What is bothered you?' she asked.

Matt looked at her. He couldn't lay Daphne. He preferred not to, because he really loved her.

'Peter is not good.' He said and saw the shock in her eyes.

'How it's not good? I just saw him carrying Claire…'

'Emotionally. He is not good emotionally.'

'How so?'

'He tried to kill himself. When West brought him back, Peter didn't collapse from his sickness, he gulped some pills. Nathan saved him.'

'Why?' Daphne was more shocked than before.

'Claire don't know… Angela also in that matter. I read her mind. That's his third attempt…'

'Oh my…' Daphne covered her mouth. 'But he looks so…'

'I know. You have to look in his eyes. I did today. I just… He is bad, Daph. He is really bad.'

'What we can do?'

'Peter has to stay here. He has to stop going on the missions.' Matt narrowed his eyes to his hand on Daphne's. 'He has to stay alive and with Claire. She had panic attack today.'

'I couldn't blame her.' Daphne caressed his hand. 'But you can't stop Peter! How?'

'That's the problem. We have to figure something…'

_New York, Unknown Apartment _

Since from his entrance, Denko felt that he wasn't alone. He was a soldier. He knew those things. He felt it. Denko threw his keys on the cupboard, ext to the door and closed it behind him.

'Good evening…' said one man's voice, coming from his sofa. Denko looked there and saw the last man he had expected to see.

'Sylar…' he slipped his hand on his pocket to pulled out the gun, but the man in front of him just waved two fingers and he had left without any defense.

'I am not here to kill you.' Sylar sounded annoying. He stood up from the sofa and came close to Denko. 'I'm here to offer you a deal.'

'Deal?' strangely, Denko wasn't frightened. He even was curious.

'I know how to kill Peter Petrelli.' Sylar smiled and saw the interest in Denko's eyes. 'Nathan now is too mushy to deal with me. The only thing that stopped me from killing him was his promise to help me find my parents. He forgot about that… so as I.'

'I'm listening!' Denko narrowed his eyes.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

_It was spring and Claire frowned. Spring? How was that? It was only February! Then she found herself in one very nice place. Very quiet place. She was standing in one hill over the ocean and she could feel the wind in her hair. _

'_Claire, you have to say something… ' Claire saw Angela coming to her with wet eyes. _

'_What?' Claire looked at her confused. _

'_Just a few words dear…' Angela put one hand on her shoulder. 'I know it's hard, but Peter would love to…'_

'_What… I…' now Claire looked at her hands. She held one urn. 'No!' she screamed. She screamed loudly. 'He can't be dead! No!'_

'Claire!' she heard his voice calling her. 'Claire, wake up!'

'No…' Claire opened her eyes gasping. 'No!'

'Claire!' she turned around and saw him leaned over her. He was alive. She threw herself on him and both fell back on the bed.

'You are alive!' she sobbed on his chest. 'You're here!'

'Yes, I'm here… ' Claire felt his hands wrapping hesitantly over her waist.

'I can't loose you! I can't… please!' she couldn't stop sobbing.

Her words nailed into his brain and made him feel even guiltier. She was so scared and so vulnerable right now. It was his fault… again! Peter wrapped his hands around her more tightly and tried to swallow his own tears. _Oh, Claire… If the things were different! If only I am able to save you again. To be your hero…_ But he wasn't.

'I'm here…' he repeated constantly instead. 'I'm here…' But his words couldn't relax her. Her small body shacked constantly.

'I can't loose you!' her soft hands had buried in his hair and she repeated those words in is ear. 'I'm so lost without you… Please, Peter!'

He didn't say anything. Just caressed her back silently. He couldn't promise anything right now. Yes, he would try, but… There was always that _'but'_ coming in.

'Please…' she whispered once again and Peter took her head in his hands. He pulled her back to watch her face for a second, and then his lips met hers. It was bittersweet kiss full with tears. Salty, sad and sweet. 'Peter…' her voice pleaded him.

'Sh-hh…' he said and rolled her under him. Claire slipped her fingers over his face. Her eyes studied him. She pulled him down for another kiss. Her hands studied his body, caressing it. Made him want her more if that was possible.

'I need you…' she whispered and felt how he took off one dress after another until she was perfectly naked. He wasn't. He just knelt between her legs and slid hand on the both sides of her waist. Then his eyes met hers before he bent down and put one very soft kiss on the place were their baby supposed to be. Claire almost cried. Then Peter moved up to her face, kissing every inch of her body, until their lips met again. 'Why are you doing this to yourself?' she whispered through the kisses. 'Why…?'

Peter didn't talk. He didn't answer her. Claire watched him took off his shirt and seconds later he was already in her. So gentle and carrying, like he was at their first time. Her tears can't stop rolling. Claire caressed his back and rested her head on his shoulder, pressing soft kisses there.

They both came together. They always did. Like there was one body, not two. Claire pulled his head to kiss him deeply.

'I love you… I love you so much! Why this is not enough for you?' she whispered and felt his hands wrapping over her waist and pulling her upper body over him. Claire rested her head on his chest, listened his heart beating. Her small hand was in his big one next to his heart.

He didn't talk. He couldn't. The thought itself was painful. He had hurt her again and that was painful also. He made her suffer… another one in his sins. Peter felt her falling asleep. He buried his fingers in her hair and felt giant knot in his throat. His Claire… His love… His soul mate… His immortal love was here in his arms, but he felt how the shadows slowly started to absorb him. Peter gulped painfully and turned his look at the window. It was dark outside… Like his soul right now. His eyes closed and he pressed Claire's body close to his. Her warmth pervaded in every cell of his body. He fell asleep still fighting with his daemons.

Claire dreamt the same nightmare all over again. She lost her sleep that night. Her eyes opened wide after the third time. She gasped uncontrollably. Then she felt the weight of his arm wrapping her waist and his head rested above her head. He didn't awake. But for Claire his presence now was enough. She snuggled in him. She was scared, because the dream looked so real and Claire cried every time.

Peter hadn't talked that night. Claire felt his sorrow. She had seen it in his eyes. He couldn't hide any more. He wasn't strong any more. She gulped her cry and blinked with her eyes to vanish the tears. Why he did this to himself? Why he continued to do this?


	43. Chapter 43 The Peace Of The Ocean

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! In this chapter you'll see that Peter still is fighting with his depression. He is confused and messy. What is going to be his reaction when the group receive one disturbing news. What will be his choice- his heart or his desperation?  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 43 **__**The Peace Of The Ocean**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter and Claire came down for the breakfast. They seemed normal, but only Matt and Angela could see the difference in them. Claire looked exhausted. Of course, everybody thought that this was from her pregnancy. However, Matt saw barely noticeable, the circles under her eyes. Claire had not slept well. As for Peter… He had the same look in his eyes as yesterday. Dark and shadowed.

Just as they had finished their breakfast, Tracy rushed into the room. She looked worried.

'They held Micah!'

'Who is Micah?' Daphne saw Matt's concerned eyes.

'Micah is her nephew. He is at Molly's age…' he answered her and saw how Peter's behavior totally changed. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth.

'Since when he is missing?' Peter asked carefully.

'Two days.' Tracy answered and her eyes blinked. 'I barely know him, but… he is my blood Peter. He is just a kid…'

Peter stood up from the table and walked at the library. Everybody followed him. Claire and Matt were last. He saw the worry in her eyes.

'We have to stop him going there…' Claire said. She was concerned. 'He is not ready, Matt. He is still… fragile…'

'Agreed.' Matt answered and tried to figure out something as they walked.

Hiro and Ando plugged their PC's and Peter went to them. They talked about something and after awhile Peter nodded and went at the waiting group.

'They held Micah at the same building as they had held Claire.' Peter avoided her eyes and that concerned her even more. 'I will go to get him and…'

'You're not going anywhere!' Matt said out laud and turned the attention to him.

'What?' Peter sounded surprised.

'You're not going anywhere. Mohinder and I could manage to take him out. Maybe Tracy and Daphne also could participate.'

'Why?' Peter narrowed his eyes again.

'Because we're just sitting here and do noting. Let us be useful!' Matt said and tried to sound sincere.

'I'm going and this is period!' Peter snapped and tried to walk out, but Claire took the attention back to her.

'Oh!' she bent in two and Peter was there in the minute. Her hand clutched her stomach.

'What? What happened?'

'It hurts… again.' She said and tried to breathe. Peter released one sigh and looked at Matt.

'Okay. You may go now. I'll wait… here.'

Matt nodded and gathered his team. They walked out from the room and Peter and Claire had left alone. He helped her to sit on the sofa and slipped his hand on her belly. Claire felt the same pleasant warmth as before and relaxed after the pain goes away. She started to breathe normally and leaned back at the sofa.

'You know that you can't keep me here forever.' Claire heard his low voice and opened her eyes.

'You read my mind?'

'I didn't want to, but…' Peter shrugged and stood up. He walked to the window and stared at the outside. 'You definitely didn't want me out there.'

'You think that I was made up my pains?' Claire sounded insulted.

'You can't lie about that. I felt the problem…' Peter spoke low. He was with hands in his pockets.

'You blame yourself now, do you?' Claire stood up and went to him. He hid his eyes as usual. He did not answer, which only prove her right. 'You can't blame yourself for everything Peter. This just happened.'

'Because of the stress.' Peter said and his eyes still avoided her, but Claire saw the guilt deep inside of them.

'Then stop stress me!' she raised her voice. He had to hear her.

'I can't…' his voice was like a whisper. 'You ask something that I can't do, Claire.'

'You can't or you don't want?'

'I'm sorry Claire!' Peter turned and finally looked at her. 'I'm not your hero any more. I'm just me!'

'Peter!' determination in his voice scared her even more. 'Why are talking like that? You always are going to be my hero!'

'No! I don't! I'm not the person who I was Claire.'

'What happened to you?' Claire whispered and came close to him. Peter did not move. 'Why you're changed?'

'I… I don't know.' He said and his eyes turned again at the window. 'I guess that I was always had been like this, but…'

'You were different. Just few days ago… You were different…'

'I guess that you don't know me that well.' His words hurt her a little, but she didn't give up.

'I know you. I know you better than anyone does. When I met you I finally felt like I was part of something, do you remember?' Claire slipped her hand on his face and turned him to look at her. He smiled bitterly.

'That was two years ago, Claire.'

'I still feel the same.' She searched his eyes, but they were empty. Empty... It was as he had already given up to that emptiness. Claire gulped painfully. 'Tell me Peter, do you?'

Claire saw him closed his eyes and kept her breath. Then he leaned on her hand and looked at her.

'You know that you're more important to me than anyone. You know that!' Peter's voice still was low and full of emotions. 'You know that I never would hurt you on purpose.'

'Then? Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting yourself?'

Peter leaned and touched her lips with his. He did not answer. Claire was not expecting an answer.

Later that day, Claire was resting in their bedroom. Peter stood next to the window and watched outside. It was cold. The snow was in everywhere. He leaned at the cold glass and watched the ocean. It was so peaceful… Probably was very easy just to let go yourself on the water. However, probably now, when he had been closer to Alex, Peter couldn't drown. He smiled bitterly and turned his eyes at Claire. She did not lie this morning. Peter could feel that there was something wrong with the baby. He was there… Luckily. Peter frowned. He had felt something else, but his senses weren't high enough to understand.

She slept so peacefully now, but only because he was in the room. Claire had insisted. Peter turned his eyes back at the ocean. He tried not to think about the peacefulness of the ocean. Not to think how easy would have been everything if he just disappeared.

Her eyes, they haunted him… Peter closed his eyes again and leaned back his forehead on the cold glass of the window. Her eyes, so sore and worried. The pain in them. The plea there… Plead to stay alive for her. Peter released his breath and his hands formed fists on the both sides of his head. He tried vanished the shadows. He still was trying. Not for him… For her and their baby…

'No! That's not possible… It can't be true…' Peter heard her cry from the bed and rushed there. She still was sleeping, but she was haunting from the same nightmare.

'Claire!' he raised his voice. 'Claire, wake up!'

Peter reached and shook her shoulders.

'No! It's not true… No!' she cried once again and her cry hit him. She couldn't wake up.

'Claire! Claire, wake up! This is just a dream!' Peter higher his voice and finally her eyes opened.

'Peter!' she cried again.

'I'm here!' he said and the next thing he felt was her hands wrapped around him in strong hug. She breathed heavily and still was scared. He could feel that. 'I'm here!' Peter rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

'You're alive!' she gasped. 'You're alive!'

'I am…' he didn't recognize his voice.

'You are here… With me… You are here…' Claire shivered and Peter didn't say anything. He just stood still, rubbing her back with slow moves.

Peter closed his eyes with pain. He made her suffer… again. Her nightmares were because of him. He cursed himself and squeezed her small body closer to his. What he had done to deserve her? What she had done to deserve this? He felt his shadows rose again. His body flinched subconsciously. Claire felt that.

'What's wrong?' she asked with head lying on his shoulder.

_Everything…_

'Nothing.' He answered.

'Are you lying to me?'

_Yes, I'm dieing inside Claire… _

'No, I'm fine… Really!'

'You have to stop hurting himself, Peter!' the sound of her voice told him that she didn't believe him.

_There is noting left to hurt…_

'Someday…' he knew that she hadn't believed him. She knew him too well, but he just was trying to comfort her.

'Let yourself in the light of your life, Peter! Stay with me… ' Claire whispered and that hurt him even more. She still was trying to bring him back.

'It hurts every day, Claire… ' he spoke. 'You can't even imagine how much…'

'Please, Peter! I'll do whatever you asked me to do! Just… Stay here…'

He didn't answer, but felt her tears soaked in his shirt. His hands still was wrapping her.


	44. Chapter 44 Not without you

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not going to tell you what is all about here. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though! Did Matt's mission succeeds? Who is Nathan's visitor? What is Sylar's goal? Is something wrong going on with Claire?  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 44**__** Not without you**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Matt came back with Micah and everybody sat around the table. Claire saw how Molly blushed every time she spoke with him and remember one their old conversation about some boy. Claire smiled bitterly. Obviously, that was the boy.

Claire didn't eat much. She wasn't hungry for the first time and barely touched the food. Instead, she just listened how everybody discussed Matt's rescue mission.

'That was all…' he finished and Claire saw Peter's face.

'Too easy…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Too easy to enter and exit… Something isn't right here. I just can't understand what. But… whatever, the important thing here is that you get the boy.'

Angela looked at him. Peter was trying to look strong, but she knew that Matt knows the truth. That's why he didn't let him to go this morning. Of course, Claire also helped, but Angela was sure that she didn't pretend. She had seen the scare on her face. Peter probably also had felt that.

'Claire looks sad…' Sandra whispered to her. Angela leaned her head lightly.

'Peter also.'

'Do you know why?' Sandra whispered again and Angela released one sigh before her answer.

'Yes, I know.'

'Can you tell me?'

'I can, but you have to remain calm.' Angela shot her a look.

'Why? Is it so bad?' Sandra looked at her worryingly.

'Yeah… Is that bad…' Angela turned to Claire's mother and tied to tell her the whole story.

Peter stopped talking and leaned back on his chair. He threw one look at the window. It was already dark, but here, in the house was almost cheery. It was actually more than cheery and that depress him even more. Then he looked at Claire's plate. It was almost full. She had lost her appetite. Peter frowned. So, he was right when he had felt that something was wrong in that pregnancy. The baby was in danger and he had felt that right this morning.

'You have to eat.' Peter said quietly.

'I'm not feeling hungry.' Claire tried to smile.

'Claire…'

'Please, I really can't eat!' she reached and touched her hand. Peter flinched. He had some strange feeling when people touched him those days. He looked at her hand, but didn't move. Claire had the need of touching him almost constantly ever since she dreamt her nightmare.

'This time…' he said and Claire nodded.

'This time.'

_Unknown Apartment, NY_

'It didn't work!' Danko threw the keys on the table and Sylar walked after him. 'He didn't show!'

'And you are surprised?' Sylar didn't show any emotions. He just sat on the leader sofa and watched as Danko turned on the monitors of the video surveillance. 'That's Peter Petrelli – think first, act later.'

'So you're saying that this one was bad move?' Danko poured some glass of whiskey and sipped slowly.

'I'm saying that you have to learn how to act with him. You have to predict his actions for beating him.'

'Personal experience?' Danko smiled ironically. In the next time, his glass was already on the ground, smashed in small pieces. 'What..?'

'Let's get this straight; you are alive just because I say so.' Sylar leaned his head on one side and narrowed his eyes. 'Peter may be is dangerous, but so am I. Be careful!'

'You don't scare me!' Danko snapped.

'You probably are terribly wrong.' Sylar stood up and went to him. 'If you want to catch Peter Petrelli you should know few things. First – never, ever use Claire as a hostage. She is his strength. We don't need him to be strong. Second – you have to be patient and wait for the exact moment.'

'Then why we tried that with the boy?' Danko looked at Sylar firmly.

'The boy was my way to show you that our methods it's not going to work with Peter. You have to be inventive.'

'Why are you helping me with this? He is the Vice President's brother and…'

'He is the only man who sands in my way. The only equal man!' Sylar frowned. 'And when we catch him, I want to be the one who kill him!'

'You really hate him!'

'It's more than hate! I beat him two times already. Now, I want to be the final!'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan sat in a library again. He stared at the fire place. He just had called Angela and had understood that Peter wasn't getting better. Claire had shared with her that he didn't talk and Angela was highly concerned. So as Nathan now.

'Sitting here and doing noting?'

Nathan didn't even turn around.

'Noah? I expected you. Something new?'

Noah Bennet entered in the room and sat on the chair opposite Nathan's.

'Micah Sanders had been taken out last night.'

'Peter?'

'No. There were people of his group.'

'They protected him.' Nathan smiled bitterly.

'They protect Peter? Why?'

'You don't know Noah? I thought you know everything!' Nathan looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'Even how to kill my brother!'

'That was accident!' Noah said and looked at the fireplace. He knew that Nathan spoke about Washington. 'And I just got the news about her pregnancy and… her marriage to Peter! How can you deal with that?'

'Honestly, that is not what it bothers me now.' Nathan looked pensive.

'There is something more serious than that?' Noah leaned foreword.

'Peter tried to kill himself!' Nathan didn't even know what he shared that with Noah.

'Peter tried what? Are you kidding me?' Noah looked shocked.

'Does I'm look like I'm kidding?' Nathan frowned. 'He nearly succeeded! Thank God that I found him in time!'

'But… but why?' Noah still tried to digest the news.

'I don't know what exactly, but it has something in common with Claire.'

'Claire? But she is with him…'

'I told you that I don't know!' Nathan snapped.

'So, what now?' Noah looked at him inquisitively.

'Now… noting!' Nathan looked at him firmly.

'You can do so much now when Peter is not at himself.'

'I'm not putting the life of my brother in danger.' Nathan snapped again. 'No cause is important more than him!'

'If you said so…' Noah leaned back.

'I am and you are the only one who knows about Peter outside of this family. Be careful with your talk and with whom you're talking to.'

'No need to telling that!'

'Just in case! Now, why did you come?'

Noah leaned again forward and both started to talk.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire was tired. She was really tired. She felt totally exhausted and didn't like that feeling. Earlier, she could've gone straight at her room, but now, she was scared to do that without Peter. It was childish feeling and she knew that, but still. The dinner had dragged in time and she shifted in her chair. Her eyes found Peter. She had watched him closely. He still looked bad and distant. His emotions were reduced by minimum and he barely talked. Even now. Her eyes jumped time to time at the windows and Claire was wondering for what he was thinking.

Claire took her glass and sipped some water. Then her hand slipped on his and that took his attention.

'How are you?' it was unnecessary question, but she felt obligated to ask him.

'The same…' he said quietly, and then looked at her eyes. 'You're tired.'

'I am.'

'Why don't you go upstairs and…?'

Claire shook his head.

'Not without you.'

'I can't always be with you Claire!' here it was again. The sad note in his voice, which froze her blood.

'You can now!' she said determine to win this battle.

'I don't want to fight with you!' Peter frowned.

'I don't want it either. '

'Then go upstairs and rest.'

'You know that I can't sleep without you…' Claire whispered and some tears shined in her eyes. She didn't want to get emotional, but her pregnancy made her that. On top of that was her scare for Peter and she needed just a little to burst into tears.

Peter released one sigh and nodded. She knew that he couldn't stand in her tears. He couldn't stand to see her hurt and suffering. Therefore, he stood up from the table and reached his hand to help her. Claire was thankful for that, because she felt dizzy and her hand grabbed his to stand still.

'Are you okay?' Peter leaned into her and saw her pale face. 'You aren't…' he answered to himself. 'Claire why aren't you tell me you're feeling bad all night?'

'I… I… just…' and she fell in his arms.

'Claire!' Sandra screamed, but Angela stopped her.

'Let him to take care for her.' Angela said quietly and watched how Peter took her in his arms and carried her upstairs. Everybody followed him.

Sandra saw how Peter put her on the bed and reached his hands over her. He closed his eyes and his hands glowed like the sun. It was soft light. He started from her head and slowly slipped his hands down on her body, until he didn't reach her belly. Peter opened his eyes and frown. Sandra felt some strange feeling in that look.


	45. Chapter 45 Come Back To Me

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! **

**Why Peter is so worried?Angela and Sandra arguing. About what? Peter confess part of his dark feelings to Claire.**

**I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Hope for some good news soon...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 45**__** Come Back To Me**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

His hands continued to glow in the light of the sun and his face was still frowned.

'I know that something isn't right, but what?' Peter murmured as he moved his hands in slow circles above Claire's belly. 'What?' he looked really frustrated. Then he felt that she was good, the baby also. However, he also felt that this is not going to be the last time.

Peter pulled back his hands, breathing heavily. The light of his hands turned off and he leaned his head on his chest. The healing was exhausting ability and took all of your powers.

'Peter!' he felt Angela's hand on his shoulder and flinched again. He still could not stand someone to touch him. Angela left her hand there. She knew that behavior of his. He acted in a same way the two previous times also. 'How is she?'

'Fine.' Peter answered quietly. 'Fine, but I can't find the reason why she is feeling so bad. I can't!'

Angela felt his anger to him in that moment. She knew that Peter blamed himself now. He always was, but now it was not the time. Angela squeezed lightly his shoulder and said quietly.

'You are only human, Peter. Only human! You can't save everybody!' she wanted to help him with that, but she felt his tremble under her hand.

'I could try and save her.' was his quiet voice. 'I have to…'

There it was again. Desperation in his voice. The need of been saved. Peter needed someone to save him, but who might be that person. Angela was sure that it was not her. She turned around and nodded at the people, gathered on the door. They waited to hear some good news about Claire's health. After Angela's nod, they walked out one after another and finally, only Sandra left.

'How is she?' she sounded scared and Peter turned around to look at her.

'She is fine… At least for now…' he did not even try to smile. He had read her thoughts and already knew that she knows about him.

'What do you mean 'now'?' Sandra came close. 'Something is wrong with her?'

'I don't know…' Peter said and stood up. 'With her or the baby… but something is wrong here!'

'_It's your fault…'_ Sandra could not stop her thought and she saw Peter flinched once again. His eyes darkened.

'You're maybe right.' He said throaty. 'It is my fault.'

'Sandra!' Angela shot her one firm look. The last think Peter needed now was someone to blame him. He blamed enough himself already.

'No, she's right.' Peter closed his eyes for moment and rubbed them.

'No, she isn't!' Angela snapped and looked again at her son. Peter looked desperate again. 'You can't blame yourself for everything! And we…' she walked to Sandra and grabbed her elbow. 'We need to talk!'

Both women walked out from the room. Angela dropped Sandra's elbow in the moment they found in the hallway.

'How could you?' she hissed at Claire's mother. 'I told you that he is fragile enough! He doesn't need more pain and you caused him another one just now!'

'I'm sorry! You have to understand that Claire is my daughter and I love her!' Sandra hissed in her turn. 'Forgive me if I slipped my thoughts for one moment!'

'You love your daughter?' Angela raised her eyebrows sarcastically. 'Your daughter loves my son and if something happens to him, she would've been devastated.'

'I know…' Sandra already felt sorry.

'Since you know that, be careful with your thoughts when you are around him! He is too unstable now, too insecure. We do not know what could push him into wrong direction! And to blame him for everything is not the right attitude here! Why did you think that Matt went out today? He wanted to protect him. We all want that. Claire most!'

'I get it!' Sandra snapped.

'If you want to stay here and help, until your son is at his boarding school, please be careful!'

'I said, I get it!' Sandra snapped again. She didn't like Angela's voice, but she also knew that she had made a mistake. That's why, she did not answer her property.

'Good!' Angela turned her back and walked down at the hallway to her room.

Sandra threw one final look on the closed door on her daughter's bedroom and do the same.

Peter had left alone once again. He just stood and watched the small figure of his woman on the bed. His woman? Yeah, she was his woman now. Moreover, she carried their baby. Peter moaned. Why just everything wasn't that easy? Instead, it had all fucked up. From the moment, they met each other in that hallway. They were doomed. In that moment, Peter was not sure what he had felt. Confusion maybe? But his heart had known her since that first sight. Yes, he knew that she was younger than he was and his mind had struggled, but his heart had whispered to him that she is the one. Sadly, his heart did not tell him that she was his niece…

Peter sat on the bed and his eyes stared at her again. He looked her small body from up until down. She was beautiful, so beautiful that it was breathtaking for him. She was woman now, not a girl she used to be before. Peter reached his hand, fixed some curls on her face, and followed her collarbone down to her arm. His hands were like wins of butterfly and were thirsty to touch her. Claire did not wake up. Then, he reached her belly and froze there. What was wrong?

'Peter?' Claire was awake and looked at him. 'What's wrong?'

'Noting…' he said and avoided her eyes. Even in the dusk room, Claire could see that.

'Then why you don't look at me?' her voice sounded frightened. 'There is something that you're hiding from me! What is it?' she insisted and Peter turned around to look at her.

'There is something wrong with the baby, but I _don't know_ what it is! I can feel it, but _I don't know_ what it is!' Peter stood up and went at the window with his back at her.

'Oh, my…' Claire slowly stood up and sat on the bed, leaned on the headboard. Her hand covered her belly.

'We need to have one monitor. I want to look there…' he said with low voice.

'Daphne could go. With Ando…' Claire suggested.

'I told you that you can't keep me here forever!' Peter turned around to see her face.

'I can now!' she said and looked down at her hand covered her belly. 'I would be calmer if you are here.'

'It hurts, you know?' Peter said suddenly and his eyes also stopped on her hand, covered her belly. 'Sometimes is almost unbearable…'

'What?' Claire reached her hand to him. She wanted him to come and sit beside her. Peter did it with dragging feet. 'What hurts you?'

'The feeling of the emptiness…' Peter said and bent down his head. 'It's like… you want to disappear. You need an anchor to keep you on the surface. But sometimes even that was not enough…'

'You feel empty?' Claire asked carefully. She did not want to scare him. Peter talked for the first time since his suicide attempt.

'I don't know what I'm feeling now.' His voice sound lost and that hit her. 'More like… shell, one empty shell. You wanted to know what I was thinking at the dinner.'

Claire shifted nervously. She didn't know that he had read her mind.

'I was wondering, how deep the ocean…is…' Finally, Peter looked at her and even in the dusk room; Claire could have seen the shadows in his eyes. 'How easy would've been just to let go everything…'

'Peter!' his desperation hit her again.

'Then you fell in my arms and I understood that you are my anchor here. You and that baby, but I don't know for how long I'm gonna be able to fight.'

'Peter…' her sentence had cut from his mouth covering hers. His hands slipped on both sides of her face and he leaned over her.

'You're fine now and that's all it matters…' he said searching her eyes.

'But you are not…' she had cut again and this time, she found herself lying under his weight. 'Peter…'

His lips touched hers again. Not so hungry this time, but still wanting. He wanted to get lost in her, in her arms.

'You know… ' he said and pulled back a little just to see her face. 'You and me… we were doomed since from the beginning. From the moment we lay eyes on each other…' his hands had buried in her hair. 'And I never, ever felt you as my niece! I should've, but I never did!' he leaned down to kiss her wanting lips. 'We are doomed, Claire… Even now…'

His hands slipped over her body and made her feel alive again. With some small part of her mind, Claire knew that Peter was right. He was right about everything. She never felt him as an uncle also. She did felt the bond between them, but that bond was something more than blood. That was the life. Moreover, when she gave herself to him that night again, Claire thought that if she had a chance to turned back time, she would have done the same. She still would love him with all of her heart.

While he rested his head on her shoulders, and her fingers had buried in his head, Claire thought that she would not change anything. Just if, she could erase his pain and vanished it away. The whole pain in his life. He was good man and he did not deserve that. Angela had told her that Peter always was different. Too fragile… So unprepared for this world… Now, he had to play the hero, savior… strong man, as he was not now.

She knew that he loved her. Knew that and could feel it, but he was so distant these days.

'Please, come back to me…' she whispered at the quiet room. No one answered her. Peter had fallen asleep. His hand rested over her waist. She could feel his hot breath on her bare collarbone. His anchor … She hoped that she could figure something soon.


	46. Chapter 46 What Are We

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! Claire talk with Peter.****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Hope for some good news soon...**** Peter's new secret revealed. Mohinder is shocked about something he just learned.**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 46**__** What Are We **_

When Claire opened her eyes, it was early morning and she was alone in the room. She quickly stood up, but the normal morning sickness sent her straight at the bathroom. Couple of minutes later, she walked out from there with pale face and slight dizziness. At least it passed out quickly. Now, she was able to look around for Peter.

Claire dressed up some blouse and pair jeans and barely zipped them.

'Crap!' she cursed quietly. Soon she was going to need new clothes.

Claire opened the door of her bedroom and walked out in the hallway. She heard voices just from the beginning of the staircase.

'It has to be the exact same model I'm showing to you…' that was Peter and she released one sigh with relief.

'I get it.' That was Daphne. 'Now tell me from where we have to take it.'

'There is one small firm, here the address.' Peter said and Claire heard the rustle of some paper. 'It is not so far from here.'

'Okay. We're going!' that was Ando and Claire heard them rushing away through the open door.

'You can come down now.' Claire heard Peter's voice.

'Crap!' she repeated. She had to figure out that he could read her mind. She carefully lower down on the stairs and saw Peter standing in the middle of the foyer. He reached his hand to help her at the last step and both went out in the dining room. There was nobody in there, but the table was ready. Claire looked at him quizzically.

'Nobody is up yet.' Peter explained and helped her to sit. 'Daphne and Ando made the breakfast and I sent them for that monitor…' He sat beside her and poured himself one cup of a coffee. 'Tea?' he asked her and Claire nodded. She flinched. It was freezing here.

Peter threw her one strange look and after he pored her some tea, he reached his hand and pointed at the fireplace. The flames shot from his palm and burned the woods in there. Since they were close to the fireplace, Claire felt the nice warm almost immediately.

'How are you this morning?' she asked and sipped from her cup.

Peter shrugged and leaned back on his chair.

'I'm not dead or anything, so… I'm good!'

That hit her, but she did not show it.

'So, it's a good day…'

'I guess…' he shrugged again and Claire didn't have the opportunity for more questions, because the room started to full with people. She knew that Peter was going to put his mask on a strong man again, but she knew the truth.

Daphne and Ando came just at the end of the breakfast. They carried one big box.

'We need some help over here.' Daphne yelled from the foyer. Peter and Mohinder jumped from their seats and took the box.

'Claire, could you please unlock the Medical Room now?' Peter asked her and she rushed through the stairs, pulling the key from her bosom. She held it there just in case.

Peter and Mohinder carried in the box and put it down close to the one of the beds.

'What is this?' Sandra also was come in the room along with Angela.

'This is an ultrasound machine with baby monitor.' Peter answered and started to unpack the box. Mohinder helped him.

'For me…' Claire said and sat on the bed. 'Peter wanted to be sure…' she lowered her look and followed his moves as he pulled out the parts of the machine.

'I see…' Sandra nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Peter and Mohinder were already assembled the ultrasound. The only thing left was to be disinfecting. Mohinder done that as Peter politely, but firmly walked the curious people out of the room. Finally, there were only Angela and Sandra. They were from the family, so Peter left them.

'Come on, Claire! Lie down.' He said and waited for her to follow his instructions. 'Now, lift up your blouse.'

Claire rolled up the blouse and watched him, as he squirm some gel onto her belly. She flinched and that pulled out one smile in his lips. These days that was rare event, so Claire smiled also.

'I know that it's cold, but you have to do this.' Peter said and reached for the affix. Mohinder handed it to him.

'Have you done this before?' Sandra asked and Claire saw how the smile faded of his face.

'I had specialized gynecology and pediatric two years, before I end up with hospice care.' Peter said quietly and took the affix.

'What happened?' Sandra was curious and didn't notice the freezing look of Angela.

'I lost one young girl.' His voice was low. 'She died in my arms…'

'_First time…'_Claire could not stop the thought and Peter looked at her strangely.

'Yeah, the first time…' he nodded. They both knew what was about. 'Now, let me see you…'

Peter put the affix on her belly and Claire felt slow pressure. He slowly slid the affix above it and his eyes were gazed at the monitor. Claire also looked there, but she could not understand the blurry black and white image. Peter obviously could.

'Everything seems to be fine.' he said and Claire released her breath.

Peter didn't lie. He really hadn't seen anything disturbing. Moreover, he had seen his child! It was there, inside of her and alive. Then what was that feeling, which kept haunted him?

'Okay, we're done with the ultrasound.' Peter said and pulled back the affix. Mohinder took it and cleaned it with one napkin. Peter did the same with Clare's belly. He helped her to sit on the bed and went to wash his hands.

'So everything is fine?' Sandra asked her daughter and Claire shrugged.

'It looks that way…' she looked down at her jeans and saw that one button was missing. 'Oh, no!'

'What?' Peter was already out from the bathroom and had seen her face.

'My jeans.' Claire showed to him the missing button. 'I can't get in them anymore.'

'It's normal, Claire. You are in third month already. Soon your belly will grow.'

'Need new clothes…' she said and Peter nodded.

'I'll go to get you something.'

'NO!' her eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. 'You'll stay here!'

'Claire…' his voice was annoying.

'You are not good, Peter! I can't be relaxed if I know that you are out there not carrying about your safety!'

'What?' that was Mohinder. He looked surprised. 'Why Peter could have death wish?'

'Because…' Claire started. 'Because, he is in depression.'

'Why Peter?' Mohinder looked confused. 'I thought that everything is fine and you're good since Claire got better.'

'He is not okay!' Claire said firmly and her eyes gazed at Peter, who strangely remained silent. 'That night when West brought him back, he tried to kill himself!'

'What?' Mohinder was in shock. Peter Petrelli, probably the most powerful man in the world, had tried to commit suicide. That was unbelievable.

'That's why I don't want him to go out.'

'I didn't know.' Mohinder murmured and saw how Peter dropped the play, playing because of him. Just now, he could see Peter's eyes. He could notice the shadow in them. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'There is not a thing I'm willing to share.' Peter said quietly.

'And we'll be appreciating if you don't share that with the others.' Angela said and came close to the group.

'Of course.' Mohinder still was in shock. 'But Claire is right Peter, you can't go out now.'

Peter didn't say anything. Instead, he twirled and rushed out from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Claire released one sigh and jumped from the bed.

'Let me talk to him.' She said and walked to the door.

'Are you sure that it's safe?' that was Sandra and her words stopped Claire just for a moment.

'He never would've hurt me.' She said and closed the door behind her.

'Sometimes I really wonder what Noah had seen in you!' Angela shook her head and her voice sounded firmly.

'You're insulting me!' Sandra snapped.

'You're insulting my son! Do you expect me to be quiet?'

'Look Angela…'

'No, you look! He is bad! Really bad and the only person he could hurt it's himself!'

'I'm worrying about Claire…' Sandra said and once again wished her mind would be quicker than her tongue.

'We all worrying about Claire, but you need to be more careful! Did you forget for what we'd talked about last night?'

'No.'

'Okay. Then I'm counting on you for the future!'

Sandra just nodded and both women walked out from the room, leaving still shocked Mohinder in there.

From the moment she walked out from the room, Claire started to wonder where Peter might be. Then, she heard the slamming door of their bedroom. She rushed there and entered in still dusk room. Her eyes immediately search Peter. She found him standing close to the window. His hands rested on the cold glass and his head leaning between them. Claire came closely to him and didn't say a word. She just searched the right words in her mind.

'Why you are still with me, Claire?' his voice sounded throaty.

'What do you want to say?' her hand touched his back and she felt his tremble. 'I'm your wife…'

'I'm causing you only pain and worry! Why are you still here?'

Now she felt it again. The desperate note in his voice. That showed how unstable he was in that moment. His emotions were in total conflict. Just less than an hour, he had smiled, then angry, sad, and now desperate.

'Because I love you! That's enough for me.' Claire said quietly and her hands slipped on his waist. She leaned on him and her head rested on his back. 'And... I'm carrying your baby… Our baby. I do not care through what I have to pass to be with you. I'll do it in a heartbeat.'

Claire felt how he took his deep breath.

'We are doomed, Claire…'

'I know…' Nobody moved.


	47. Chapter 47 Can I Keep My Promise?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Hope for some good news soon...**** Morning confessions. Angela's conversation with Nathan. Angela's attempt to talk with Peter.  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 47**__** Can I Keep My Promise? **_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire woke up, feeling the weight of his hand above her waist. She opened her eyes just to see him sleeping like a baby. She smiled; he always looked like a boy while he slept. It was a tough week. Really tough week and he was still alive. Her smile faded. Yeah, he was still alive and breathing, but she still had concerned about him. He did not eat much and he did not sleep well. If he was somebody normal, he could have lost weight by now. However, Peter didn't. He looked healthier than anybody in the house did. Still, it was harder and harder to hide his depression.

Then she felt it. The unpleasant feeling of her morning sickness.

'Oh, no…' she said and jumped from the bed, covering her mouth.

Peter knew that she was watching him. He was awake from some time and just lay quietly. Claire liked to watch him sleeping. He knew that. He also knew that, she loved to wake up beside him. He even had heard her thoughts right now. She still was concerned. She always was when it turned to him.

From the moment she had jumped from the bed and entered in the bathroom, he was with open eyes. Peter followed her inside and knelt beside her as always, helping until the sickness was gone.

'Thank you…' she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. Peter just nodded and lifted her form the ground. He gently put her back in the bed and stared at her for a while. Some mornings were heavier than others. Luckily, they happened when Peter was there to help her. Claire felt so weak right now, that she could not move a bone.

'You know that I'm care for you, right?' Peter sat and his hand slipped in her hair. Claire closed her eyes in that touch.

'I know.' Claire answered and opened her eyes to look at him. He was gorgeous. No, really gorgeous. He slept only with the pants from his pajama. His chest was bare and toned. Well formed muscles and strong arms. And his face… 'I love you…' she said and that made him smile. Again, rare those days, but at least was something to hold on to.

'I love you too, Claire.' His smile faded again and for Claire it was as the sun had hid behind the clouds. 'I never would allow something happened to you! You should know that!'

'I know.' Claire felt the strength coming back in her and sat in the bed. 'Now my only wish is for you to be fine.'

Peter released one sigh and he lowered his look, avoiding her eyes.

'I am trying, Claire. I am trying… '

'I know you do.' she said and left her eyes rested on his face.

_Unknown Apartment, NY_

Sylar had sat on the leader sofa and stared at the opening door. Breaking into house was easy job these days.

'Hello there, mister Danko!' he said with dragged tone and saw how the other man immediately pulled out one gun.

'How did you enter here?' Danko asked and after he saw who it was, he put the gun back on his pocket.

'Oh, that's a secret!' Sylar sounded almost polite. 'Gained one very special power.' He shrugged and stood up from the sofa. His hands were in his pockets, but he looked dangerous despite that.

'Since you are here, you may have something in your mind, do you?' Danko, threw the keys in the table and came close to Sylar, switching on the surveillance monitors.

'Yes, I have.' He said and followed the other man moves.

'Let's hear it.'

'Fist, I'm going to need one special power. It would allow me to come close to Peter, when it's time.'

'Okay.' Danko knew that this might mean that Sylar would kill that person. He had no problem with that. They all were just targets for him.

'We have to prepare one room in the Facility. And… ' Sylar smirked. 'You are going to love this! Apparently, the young Petrelli have a death wish right now.'

'What?' Danko looked shocked.

'Yeah… Now, let's talk about some details…'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan crossed his office nervously. The President just had called him and wanted him in the Capitol. However, Nathan did not want to leave, without knowing how his little brother was. He had not received a call from his mother over a week. That made him even more nervous. The lack of good news was killing him. Thank God that Heidi was beside him. Their boys were back at their boarding school and the house was empty again. Sometimes, Nathan thought about Claire. What would have been, if she had grown up beside him? Did she have the same destiny as now? Moreover, about destiny, Nathan included Peter. He still was trying to understand their love. Still, he did not. But at least, Nathan could be thankful at that love for keeping Peter alive.

The phone ringed and Nathan almost jumped from surprise. He hadn't expected that. He was so deep in his thoughts that probably that was the only sound, capable of pulling him over.

'Yes!' he snapped.

'_Is that the way you're talking with your mother?' _Angela sounded sarcastic.

'Ma? Sorry, I just…' he rubbed his eyes. 'How is Peter?'

Short pause.

'_He, he is okay… physically.'_

'You know that I wasn't asking about that!' Nathan snapped again.

'_I know!'_ this time Angela didn't rose her voice. _'He is still the same, Nathan. You know…'_

'Yeah… I know!' now his voice were quiet and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'Just tell me that he is alive and it will be okay for now…'

'_He is alive.'_ Angela confirmed.

'And… and Claire?'

'_Claire? Claire is fine also, as their baby.'_

'Good.' Nathan silenced. He was trying to figure out what to ask. 'I have to go to Washington for some days.' He said instead.

'_Have a nice trip.'_ Angela sounded sarcastic.

'Come on, ma!'

'_What do you expected me to say?'_ she snapped.

'Noting!' Nathan lowered his voice again. 'Just I love both of you… three of you. You have to know that!'

'_Strange way of showing that!'_ her voice was firm and Nathan knew that he deserved that.

'You'll see…' he said.

'_I doubt about that!'_

'Good bye, ma!' Nathan dragged and clenched the receiver.

'_Good bye, Nathan!'_ Angela hung up the phone. Nathan didn't ask her from where she was calling him. He never did. Subconsciously, he had never wanted to catch his brother. He wanted him free and running. Now Peter had a family, soon one child also. Nathan really hoped that his brother soon would get better. He released one tired sigh and went upstairs to prepare his bag.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Angela threw the phone on the table in the library and sat on the sofa, leaned back her head.

'Nathan?' Peter's voice scared her and she opened her eyes immediately. He was standing at the doorframe and now his steps leaded him straight to her. Then he sat on the chair close to the sofa.

'Yes, Nathan! He is worrying about you!' Angela looked closely in his eyes. Emptiness. Shadows. All mixed in one.

'Strange way to show it!' Peter said bitterly and his eyes moved at the window. February was almost over, but New York had covered in snow. It was dark and cold. Perfectly fitted on his mood right now.

'He really cares about you, Peter!' Angela said, trying to find the right words.

'I know, mom!' he said quietly, but her heart jumped. He said _'mom'_ not _'mother'_. That was her son again. 'He saved me for one last time. I lost the count for how many times already.'

'Right.'

'But he also hurt Claire!'

Angela noticed how Peter didn't mention about him. Peter also had caught, but his only thought was for Claire.

'He didn't want to…' Angela tried to explain.

'But he did and I'll never forgive him for that!' his eyes followed the falling snow. It was late afternoon, but it was dark already. As in his soul right now. Peter rested his head on the chair and his hands on the armrest.

'You always are going to do that, right?' Angela leaned her head at one side.

'What?'

'Others first, you later.'

'Claire is not the others, mom!' Peter did not even look at her. Only his voice change a bit.

'And she never will be…' Angela murmured under her nose and Peter looked at her strangely.

'What?'

'Nothing.' She waved her hand indefinite. 'How is she?'

'Sleeping. She is tired.' Peter moved his eyes again back at the window.

'I saw your look yesterday. Until you examined her with the ultrasound.' Angela said. 'You looked concerned. Why?'

'There is something.' Peter looked at his mother again. 'There is something that bothers me. I can't see the problem, but I'm feeling it!'

'So, there is a problem? With her or with the baby?'

'I just wish I knew!' Peter said with low voice and his eyes gazed at the ocean.

Later that night, Claire dreamt the same nightmare again. She woke up and snuggled in Peter. He was awake also. His hands had wrapped around her shaken body.

'Promise me you never leave me! Promise me!' she cried and that hit him.

'I promise!' he said and pressed soft kiss on her head. 'I promise…'


	48. Chapter 48 I’m just a human

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Hope for some good news soon...**** Peter disappears. Who is going to find him?And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 48**__** I'm just a human**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter lay awake, long time after Claire had fallen asleep. He held her in his arms and felt her warmth soaked through his body. Part of him welcomed her. He needed this. He needed her for living. The other part of him still had sunk with darkness. Sadly, just that part controlled his life now. Not that Peter didn't love Claire. That was practically impossible. No mater what happened or will happen, he knew that he would always love her. Sometimes, Peter felt that he loved her even before he had met her.

Peter moved his eyes at the window. It was early morning. The little hours of the morning, but he needed air. He stood up quietly, put on pair of blue jeans, and blouse in the same color. Claire still slept. Peter leaned down and put one very soft kiss at her forehead.

'I love you…' he formed the words with his mouth. He did not whisper, because that might awake her.

Peter pulled back from the bed and walked out from the room.

Claire opened her eyes just to see that outside is already light and Peter was not in the room. The bed of his side was empty. She felt cold and snuggled in the blanket. Where was he? Probably downstairs? But her heart told her that Peter wasn't in the house. He wasn't even near. Claire jump from the bed, just to felt her morning sickness all over again. She rushed in the bathroom and minutes later walked out from there with dragging feet.

Claire dress on and came downstairs, where everybody already had breakfast. Her eyes looked around the table. Peter wasn't there.

'Claire, honey!' Daphne welcomed her. 'Come sit.'

Claire forced one smile on her face and sat on her chair. The one beside her was empty. There usually sat Peter.

'Where is Peter?' Claire finally asked and the table suddenly was quiet.

'We thought that he is not up yet…' Matt looked at her worrying face.

'He is not there.' Claire looked at Angela. 'He is not there. Where is he?'

'He can be everywhere…' Angela said and Claire saw the fear in her eyes also.

'Who knows him well enough to know, before…' Claire cut in her middle sentence.

Before it was too late… She didn't say that, but she knew that Angela had figure out.

'Nathan.' She said and pulled the phone of her pocket.

'Wait!' Mohinder raised his voice. 'Are you sure that this is the better idea?'

'Yes! That is my son we are talking about!' Angela snapped and waited until she didn't hear the voice of Nathan at the other side of the line.

'_Ma?'_

'Your brother is missing!' Angela cut straight to the subject.

'_How is missing? I thought that you people protect him?_' he sounded worry.

'Well obviously, that's Peter! How can we do that?' now she sounded sarcastic. 'I called for help, but if you can't…'

'_No, tell me how I can help!'_

'Do you know some place where he likes to be? To think maybe?'

Short pause.

'_I think I maybe know. I'll go talk to him and send him back to you. Have to go now…'_

'Nathan?' Angela hesitated.

'_Yes?'_

'Thank you!' she really felt what she was saying.

'_He is my brother.' _Nathan said and closed the phone.

'Well?' Claire said and studied Angela's face. 'Where is he?'

'Nathan said that he is going to find him and send him back here.' She said and saw that the worry didn't release Claire's face. Angela understood her. She felt the same. 'He is going to find him, don't worry!'

'And why is it everybody so worried about Peter?' Walter asked the question, thought about of many.

'I will explain…' Angela took a deep breath and took the attention on her.

_The Roof of the building of Peter's old apartment, NY_

Nathan had seen him from the air. He saw Peter sat there, at the edge. He landed quietly behind him and made just few steps toward his brother, before to hear his voice.

'Mom called you?'

Nathan stopped.

'Yeah. She was worry where you might be.'

Peter laughed bitterly and stood up, now standing at the edge of the roof.

'I was sitting here all night.' Peter said quietly and that sounded almost like an echo of their old conversation. 'Thinking about this situation. Thinking about my destiny…'

'Peter please, come down!' Nathan said nervously and reached his hand to his brother. Peter didn't even look at him.

'You know what I realized? I'm just a human, who wants to fly.' Peter spread his arms and closed his eyes, felt the cold wind brushing his face.

'Come on, Pete.' Nathan insisted and finally Peter turned his face to him.

'You know I can't die Nathan. Or, if I can, that is not the way…'

'Still, I would be more comfortable if you step down here.' Nathan said and looked at his brother insisting.

Finally, Peter released one sigh and turned around. He stepped on the roof and far away from the edge.

'Feeling better now?' he sounded sarcastically.

'You have to feel better, not me! Claire is probably freaked out!' Nathan snapped. 'Ma also!'

Peter raised his eyebrows.

'Since when you care about what thinks Claire and mom?'

'They love you, Pete!' Nathan said with low voice. 'You don't care for your own life, I get that. But think about them and how they would feel if something happens to you!'

'You know noting!' Peter said and came close to his brother. 'You don't know me!'

'Yes, I do!' Nathan insisted. 'I know that you think that the world would be better place without you, but you're not right!'

'Am I?'

'Yes! Look around you, Pete!' Nathan waved his hand. 'The world is full of bad people… No, scratch that! The world is full of good people, who need to be saving! They need heroes, saviors. You are that guy!'

'I am nobody's hero!' Peter snapped.

'What about Claire?' Nathan said with low voice. 'She always will think of you as her hero. You can't change that!'

'Claire…' Peter almost whispered.

'Yeah, Claire!'

'I have to go back!' Peter suddenly snapped his head and flew out, leaving Nathan alone at that roof.

'You do that…' he whispered and then flew out in the opposite direction.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY _

Claire crossed the library until she felt dizziness. She was so nervous and exhausted, but she didn't care at that moment. Her only care was Peter. Peter, who was God knows where. Then the dizziness turned into something that she couldn't ignore more. Claire grabbed the back of the near chair and bent down her head. She took deep breath and tried to relax so the deafen noise of her ears to stop.

'Claire!' she felt that Tracy touched her back.

'I'm fine!' Claire said, but her eyes still had closed.

'You're not and you need to sit!' Tracy helped her to the sofa. 'Did you eat something this morning?'

Claire shook her head. She was too nervous to eat.

'Let me get you something, okay?' Tracy said and walked out from the room.

'How are you honey?' Sandra sat beside her daughter and Claire looked her with tired eyes.

'I'm fine, mom!' she said as patient as it was possible. 'I'm just pregnant!'

'And Peter is God knows where…' Sandra muttered.

'Mom…' Claire said, but she was tired already. Tired to explain.

'Thinking only about himself… He supposed to be here!'

'He will be!' Claire leaned back her head. 'He will be!'

Luckily, for Claire, Tracy came just in that moment to give her some breakfast, few toasters with butter.

'Here you go, hun!' she handed her the plate and watched her as she ate them all. 'You're really hungry, huh?'

Claire blushed and sipped from the water.

'Guess we are.' She said and then her look turned serious again. 'What take him so long?'

They felt some breeze of fresh air and Peter was just in front of their eyes. Claire finally could breathe easily.

'Where have you been?' she said little higher than it was necessary.

'I need to think…' Peter said and cut in the middle of the sentence. He looked around the room and saw that everybody was there. They looked at him. 'Could you excuse us?' he said as politely as he can.

People walked out almost immediately. Tracy stopped just for a moment on the door.

'Be careful with her. She just got better!' then she closed the door after her.

The room was quiet. Peter still stood at one place, hesitating.

'You said that you needed to think.' Claire's voice took his attention. He looked at her and saw her attempts to stay calm, but he knew that the pressure would show eventually.

'I did.' Peter came close and sat to her. 'I thought a lot.'

'And what is the result?' here it was. The pressure. Peter saw it and knew that she was close.

'I'm still alive.'

'God, Peter!' finally she blew up. 'You have a life, you have me and this baby and you still think about the death?' she threw her hands in the air. 'I can't understand you! I just can't! How can you do this to yourself? How could you?'

'You're right…' he sounded quietly. 'You can't understand me… No one can…'

Her eyes widened at his words. Claire knew that she had made a mistake showed her feelings to him right now. He was not ready to hear that.

'I'm so sorry!' she jumped of her place and stretched her legs over his lap. Her hands slipped on the both sides of his face. Claire looked him straight at the eyes and whispered. 'I am sorry, Peter!' she leaned and kissed him softly. 'I didn't want to hurt you…' another kiss. This time, Claire felt his hands slipping from at her tights up to her waist and pressed her body to his. 'I missed you…'

This time his mouth attacked hers in one hungry kiss. Claire would smile if she could. Apparently, he had missed her too.

_Washington DC, White House_

Nathan walked inside at the President with bumptious step. He knew for what he had been call. Moreover, he was ready to talk.

'Mr. President!' Nathan shook hands with President Davis.

'Sit down, Nathan!' he nodded him to sit at the sofa. Nathan sat, waiting. 'You know for what I called you?'

'I know.' Nathan nodded.

'So tell me. Why you withdraw one perfect law? It would help a lot for our situation…'

'This law was a mistake since from the beginning. We are not hunting animals; we are trying to help those people. At least that was I thought…'

'You thought?' President Davies lifted his eyebrows. 'You changed your mind?'

'Not completely, but I think that we should reevaluate our priorities.'

'How?'

'Some of them are good people. They just need right direction.' Nathan rubbed his chin.

'What do you have in mind?'

'I still figure out…' he said and it was truth.

'Do it quickly!'

'Yes, Mr. President!' Nathan answered and started to wonder in what he was just step in.

_Petrelli Beach House,NY _

Peter lay quietly behind Claire. His body followed her curves and his hand was between hers. She didn't let him go. Not for a moment. Peter pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and inhaled her soft scent. Yeah, she really was his anchor. He fought because of her.

_She always will think of you as her hero__…You can't change that…_

Nathan was right at least in one think. He can't change that. He fought just for that … for her… Even if he fell down, he still would do that…


	49. Chapter 49 Walking Slowly

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Hope for some good news soon...**** What may happen in one lazy day?And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 49**__** Walking Slowly **_

It was cold day, unusually cold even for the February. Everybody had gathered in the Library. Claire had taken her usual place close to the fireplace with the view to the window. Peter had brought her some blanket and now she sat with legs and feet on the sofa, covered with the warm blanket, and just listening the others talk.

It was lazy day. So lazy that Claire even dozed off from time to time. She was tired, so tired those days that slept almost all day. That was untypical for her. Usually, she slept very little time and felt refreshed all day. Now, she barely got up from the bed. Peter had told her that this one is probably from the pregnancy.

She just had dozed off again, when Matt's voice woke her up.

'It's too dangerous, Peter! Can't you see?'

The words 'dangerous' and 'Peter' made her eyes to open widely.

'They are kids, Matt!' Peter snapped and Claire turned her head to look. He was pale and frowned as usual those days. He even had become nervous. Even now. Peter reached his hand and fixed his bang, falling above his eye. 'We have to save them!'

'Not with you, risking your life!' Matt was angry.

'He is right, you know!' that was Mohinder.

'That's bullshit and you know that!' Peter was annoyed. 'I can't die and you know that!'

'Yes, you can!' Claire said quietly and everybody looked at her. 'They are right, Peter! It always have a solution and I'm sure that I'm totally against everything threaten your life!' her voice still was quiet, but firm.

'I can't sit down here forever!' Peter snapped and came close to the fireplace, stared at the flames.

'You are not good now Peter!' Matt said and came to him.

'I am!'

'You're not!' Mohinder also came close. 'You are physically good, but you are depressed. That will affect in your judgments!'

'What?' Peter twirled surprisingly. 'Who else know?'

'Everybody.' Angela said and entered in the room.

'Good! That's really good!' now he sounded sarcastically. 'Now I'll be babysitting!'

'You need to get better and come back to your senses!' Angela snapped and sat close to Claire.

'So now I not allowed going on a missions, is that right?' Peter didn't look anybody. His eyes had stared on the flames.

'Yes.' Matt said and looked at Claire, who still watched Peter.

'You do know that I can go out from here by any time and you can't do anything to stop me?' that was more a statement than a question.

'If you don't want to hurt me, you wouldn't!' Claire said and just now, Peter turned his eyes on her.

'Don't make me do this then!' he said with low voice.

'I can't let you without to be sure that you'll come back.' Claire said with the same voice.

'You could never be sure, Claire.' His eyes studied her.

'Now I'm surer that you'll willingly risk your life!' she stood up from the sofa and went to him. 'Can't you see that I'm scared? I'm scared for you!'

'I know…' Peter whispered.

'Since you know that, then listen to me and don't go!' her hand rested on his back, caressing him up until down.

'Ok…' Peter finally gave up and Claire nodded.

'Now, let's go in the dinning room. We have to eat and the others is probably already expecting us…' Claire said and walked to the door, but before to reach it, people with masks and guns rushed into the room. Their leader was without mask and exactly he grabbed Claire.

'Peter Petrelli… Finally have the opportunity to meet you! I'm Danko and I work with your brother!' he said with annoying voice.

'Let her go! Now!' Peter didn't bother to be polite.

'No, I don't think so!' the leader said. 'If I let her, you're going to kill me.'

'What makes you think I'm not going to do that now?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Exactly because of your wife here!' Danko squeezed her lightly, but Claire stayed numb. She did not want to distract Peter. 'If you want her alive, you're going to do everything what I'm saying!'

Peter leaned his head at one side.

'I don't think so!' he frowned once again and concentrated on the soldiers _'Point your guns at Danko. Protect the girl'_ he thought.

'Why?' Danko still didn't get it.

'That's why!' Peter nodded at the solders and they immediately pointed their guns at his leader.

'What?' he was more than surprised.

'Now let go my wife, or I'll order to shoot you!'

'You can't shoot me with her!'

'Really?' Peter nodded at one solder. _'Shoot his free arm!' _he ordered with his thought.

The solder did not hesitate. He shoot Danko's free hand and he dropped Claire. She rushed straight to Peter and straight in his arms.

'Are you okay?' he whispered and she just nodded.

'Now, I'm suggesting you to get out of my house!' Peter rose his voice.

'I'll be back, boy!' Danko snapped.

'Doubt about that.' Peter answered with the same voice. 'You won't remember where is that from the moment you go out from here.'

'I will remember someday!' Danko said and stepped back under the pointing guns.

'Then… ' Peter made short pause. 'I'm going to kill you!' his voice was low again and absent of emotions.

Danko didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked away with his squad. Matt rushed to the window.

'They are gone now!' he said minute later and everybody saw how Peter staggered.

'Hey…' Mohinder grabbed him and helped him sit on the sofa.

'How are you?' Angela sat beside him and caressed his bangs.

'He is not fully recovered from the virus and that were a lot of people. Am I right?' that was Mohinder.

Peter just nodded.

'I'm fine now!' he said after awhile.

'Good!' Claire sat beside him.

'I'll go see the others…' Matt rushed from the door.

_Unknown Apartment, NY_

'Damn it!' Danko threw his jacket angrily and slammed the door behind him. His arm had bandaged and as Peter had told him, he couldn't remember the exact location of the house. 'Damn it!'

'Now, what I tell you about Claire?' Sylar's voice didn't surprise him.

'I get it! I don't need of your lectures now!' Danko snapped and poured himself one glass of whiskey.

'He was strong, didn't he?' Sylar shifted comfortable on the sofa. 'I told you that she is his strength, not weakness. I told you, but you didn't listen!'

'I get it now!' Danko said still angrily.

'In a hard way, huh?' Sylar raised his eyebrows. 'What did he use?'

'He controlled the whole squad!'

'Nice…' Sylar was impressed.

'I want him dead!' Danko slammed the glass on the table.

'Good! That makes us two, but this time you have to listen to me!' Sylar frowned and waited until he received one nod.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire was lying on the bed and tried to calm down a bit. She still was in shock, but tried not to show it. It was pointless of course, because Peter could sense her every mood. Although the whole stress, Claire was glad to see him like this today. He was strong for the first time since the accident. He acted as the men, Claire had known since that whole madness had started. He had wanted to protect her and he did.

Now he stood at the window with eyes gazed outside. Claire did not lying herself with the thought that he miraculously was getting better. However, she hoped that he was on that path now.

'You feeling tired?' Peter said without turning back.

'As usual.' Claire sighed and turned at one side to watch him.

'Anything else?'

'No, just this… Are you planning to stay there all night, because I'm freezing here.'

Peter didn't hesitate and for Claire's surprise, he just dressed off his blouse and tucked under blanked close to her. She felt his hands hugging her and pressing her close to his body at the point when his curves followed hers. Claire's head rested on his arm. She inhaled deeply his scent and closed her eyes.

Peter stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. As so many nights from awhile. But now, his thoughts was wondering how Danko had found them. He had to have some source or to use someone of Peter's kind. Someone powerful as peter was. Suddenly one name emerged in Peter's mind…


	50. Chapter 50 Save Me

_**

* * *

**_

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. One scary morning at the Petrelli house. What? Why?****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 50**__** Save Me**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Sylar… Peter frowned in the darkness. Was it possible? Was he running free? Was he capable to team up with Danko? Not that Peter would be surprised if that had happened. He had read Danko's mind. That man was like a machine. No emotions. Pure soldier. Still, he just couldn't find that house by himself. No matter how depressed Peter was, he had taken care of the security for the others. This house was practically untraceable. It had to be Sylar. If he had learned how to use his empathic way of absorbing abilities, he had absorbed the tracing one from Molly. Peter froze. How can he have forgotten about Sylar?

The morning came quickly. Peter almost hadn't slept. He just dozed off couple of times, but he was too unrestful for sleep. He didn't move though. Not even single bone. Claire finally has had one peaceful night. She hadn't changed her position and her head still rested on his arm. Peter felt her hot breath on his bare skin and his eyes closed. She needed him. She needed him badly. He had never felt more needed than now. Claire was the only woman in his life, made him feel in that way.

He felt the exact moment when she started to awake. His hand slipped on her reached arm and followed her shoulder and her curves down to her hip.

'Good morning… ' Claire said still sleepy and snuggled in him. Her body was still soft from the sleep. Peter could not resist and pressed one kiss on her temple.

'Good morning…' he answered quietly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Mh-mm, I…' she jumped from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. It was something usual for her those weeks. Peter continued lying on the bed. His eyes had gazed at the window, and he still was thinking about Sylar.

'NO!' her frighten cry made him jump from the bed too. 'NO!' she screamed again as Peter reached bathroom.

'Claire, what...?' his eyes saw her sitting on the ground near to the toilet.

'I… I'm bleeding…' she cried once again. 'I'm loosing the baby… Peter…'

'Easy… Easy…' Peter tried to stay calm, lifted her up and took her on the bed. He saw the small spot of blood at the bathroom floor and he froze for moment. 'I'm gonna take care for you, just… Relax.'

'I can't loose it… I can't…' her voice hurt him. 'My baby…'

'Daphne!' he screamed and did not even notice how panicking his voice sounded. 'Daphne!'

The door of the bedroom slammed opening and Daphne appeared there.

'Peter? What's wrong? What…' She saw Claire lying in the bed and Peter writing something at some piece of paper.

'Here!' he shoved it in her hands. 'I need those medications now! Quickly as you can!'

'Peter…'

'I'll explain later! Go!' something in his voice made her to run quickly. He sounded frighten.

Peter stared at the empty door for one second, trying to pull together. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the wave of the desperation. Claire needed him now and he had to be strong for her… He had to…

'No!' her cry made him flinch and he understood that he was never going to be strong as far as she was in danger. 'No! This cannot be happening… can't be…'

Peter turned back to see her tossing on the bed. He sat at the edge of it and reached his hands over her belly. The sunlight glowed again through his hands. Now he was sure. Her body was just trying to reject the fetus. Recognized it as a threat… Peter closed his eyes, tried to stay focus. That's what he had seen before. Just his senses were not enough acute then.

'It hurts… ' Claire cried once again and her body tossed on the bed. 'Now… already hurts!'

'Soon will pass… ' Peter tried to relaxed her, but even he wasn't sure that he was able to fix the problem.

'Is it still… there?' Claire moaned and her eyes were wet. She already loved her baby and she couldn't stand the thought of loosing it.

Peter knew what she was asking. He opened his eyes just for second to look at her.

'It is...' At least for now and he was doing whatever was in his power to kept it there.

He felt one cold breeze passing beside him.

'Peter!' Daphne was really fast. 'Here what you're asked.' She said and put one small paper bag on the bed. She saw Claire's pale face and sat at the opposite side of the bed. 'Hold on, honey! Hold on…'

Daphne took her hand and Claire squeezed her fingers.

'Try to breathe slowly, Claire.' Peter had opened his eyes and stared at her face.

'I… can't…' she released her breath in jogs.

'You have to!' Peter insisted.

'C'mon, honey! You can do it…' Daphne tried to encourage her.

'I have to shot you an injection and I can't do that if you are still in that condition.' Peter pulled back his hands and tried to contain his weakness. This healing had taken almost all of his power.

He reached and pulled out some phial ampoule with liquid and one syringe. Peter worked quickly. He pushed the needle into phial and pulled out the liquid. Then he pulled out the whole needle and pressed the syringe until some drops with liquid didn't show up at the top of it.

'Are you ready?' he asked her, but Claire still trembled. 'Claire, follow my voice, please! Breathe in, breathe out. And again – breathe in, breathe out.' As he spoke, Peter tied her hand and tried to find the perfect vain. Then he felt her relaxed enough and gave her the injection. She felt just small pain when the needle penetrated the skin. She flinched for second. 'It's okay, now…' Peter said as he cleaned the place and looked at her.

Her healing ability was almost gone. That made her vulnerable and Peter couldn't stand to see her in that way. It was as part of him was hurt too.

'What did you gave her?' Daphne asked. She already knew that Peter fought to save Claire of miscarriage. Claire still looked panicking and tried to breathe slowly.

'I gave her something to stop contractions and bleed.' Peter said and leaned his head in his hands. He still was sitting at the edge of the bed and his elbows rested on his knees. 'It has to work.' He said more to himself.

'Hold on, Claire…' Daphne leaned and fixed some blonde curls of Claire's face. She tried to smile, but seen her haggard face with closed eyes, made that difficult. Daphne gulped her own fear and didn't say anything. She felt that Claire slowly released her hand and grabbed he sheets, squeezed them tightly concentrated at her breathing.

'Could you please tell the others that we won't come down for breakfast?' Peter said and Daphne nodded and leaved the room. Then he turned his attention back to Claire. She still breathed slowly, as he had told her. 'Feeling better?' he asked quietly.

'A little…' she said, but Peter knew that Claire was still afraid to open her eyes. 'I'm scared, Peter…' her voice sounded harassing.

'I know… Let me see.' He checked for new bleeding, but he saw none. 'Okay, we stopped the bleeding.' The relief in his voice was obvious. Claire opened her eyes and looked at him with hope.

'Really?'

'Really!' he tried to smile, but didn't know if it worked. 'Now let me feel it…' Peter reached his hands and they glowed again. This time, he pressed them on her belly. His fingers moved and she felt the nice warmth. Seconds later, Peter pulled them off.

'Is it still there? In me?' she looked him with fear, but she wanted to know. She wanted to be sure and heard the words, telling her that everything was all right. That her baby was all right.

'It is… Our baby is still in you.' He said quietly and that made her breathe normally again.

'Thank you…' she said and just then felt complete relief.

Peter stood up from the bed and brought her some clean clothes. He helped her change and threw the dirty ones in the bathroom.

'I'm feeling tired.' She said as she saw him coming back.

'That's normal. From blood lost and from the medication. I'll give you the second doze that night… just in case.' He said and sat at the edge on the bed.

'Okay. Whatever you decide, I'll do it! Just…' she reached and laced fingers with his. 'Keep us safe, okay?'

That was the first time since his suicide attempt, when Peter didn't flinch. He just looked at their hands and his face faded. He knew that there was more in her words. He knew that she wasn't talking only for her and the baby. She wanted him to be safe too.

'I'll try.' Peter said and saw her short nod. 'Sleep now!'

'I want you here.' Claire said and pulled him to her. 'I want to feel you. To feel your warmth… Come…'

He couldn't resist on the plea in her eyes. Especially now, when he knew how scared she was just seconds ago. Therefore, Peter slipped into bed and hugged her closely. Claire was lying at her one side and his body followed hers. She liked that.

'That's better…' he heard her sleepy voice and one bitter smile showed on his lips. Yeah, that was better.

Claire woke up at the late afternoon. Peter wasn't beside her. She quickly stood up in the bed and looked around. He wasn't there.

'Peter?' second later the door was wide open and Peter stood at the doorframe studying her face.

'What?'

'Nothing I just…' she blushed with embarrassment and bent her head. 'I just got scared. Forgive me…'

Peter rushed to her and sat beside her. His hand reached and lifted her head.

'It's okay, Claire. You don't have to feel sorry and apologized for anything! It's normal for you to be scared. You almost lost your baby. No one could blame you…'

'Almost?' her voice trembled.

Peter nodded. He knew that she is too fragile now, but he also didn't want to lie her.

'Your body rejected the baby. Apparently, it's still adjusting… '

'But… but why? I thought that everything it's good…' she blinked against him.

'I thought the same also, but… That was coming from your ability. Caring that baby, you provide him all of your strength and that's why your ability is almost gone now. Your body is acting like self-defending mechanism. It just trying to brought your strength back.'

'But I don't want that now…' she almost cried. 'I want my baby.'

'Sh-sh…' he still couldn't stand to see her crying. Peter reached his arms and Claire settled there, hugging him through his waist. 'That's why I shot you that injection and I'm gonna do this again this evening. We're gonna save it!'

'We have to save it, Peter…' she whispered on his chest. 'I love that baby…'

Then Peter told something which he had realized just now. It had surprised him, but suddenly he had realized.

'I love that baby too…'


	51. Chapter 51 Different Kind Of Love

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. One surprising news make every one alert. Why? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 51**__** Different Kind Of Love**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter came downstairs little after he felt that Claire was sleeping. She needed rest. Lots of bed rest. He knew that this was the one of the first measures after miscarriage attempt. Peter also knew that she was very fragile right now and her emotions were mess. He had seen that. He had seen in her eyes that she already loved that baby. He had to do something for kept them safe. Both of them.

Peter got up from the bed and stood still for couple of seconds. His eyes studied her. She was so small under the blanket, so young. And already was pregnant. And she loved her baby. His baby… Their baby… Peter closed his eyes and gulped painfully. He had to pull together. He had to think for her and their child. The shadows had to wait.

When he came down, everybody looked worried. He just nodded instead of hello and dropped at his chair in the dining room.

'Well, how is she?' Sandra looked at him insistently.

'She is fine and the baby is fine for now. I shot her an injection and I'm going to repeat this that night. Just in case.'

'You look awful.' Angela came close and sat next to her son. She reached and fixed some curls of his face. 'Are you okay?'

'I fell completely sap!' Peter tried to be honest. 'I don't think I have any of my powers now.'

'Why?' that was Jason.

Peter looked at him. The boy was completely invisible. After the case between them, Jason preferred not to show himself in front Peter's eyes. He just was there and helped when it needed.

'Because, the healing ability takes all of your powers.' Peter answered to the boy. 'But… the good thing is that the weakness is not permanent.'

'So, you are going to be all right...?'

'Soon…' Peter poured himself a coffee and leaned on his chair.

'What happened?' Sandra came close and sat next to Peter and Angela. 'That wasn't her first time. You said that everything looks good in the monitor.'

'This one is from her ability. Her body considers the baby as a threat.' Peter sipped from his coffee and stretched his back.

'Why?' Sandra was concerned.

'Because, Claire is vulnerable now. Her entire strength goes for protecting that baby. Her body just trying to protect her.'

'You didn't look calm.' Sandra studied his face. 'You just said that she and baby are okay, then what?'

Peter closed his eyes for a moment and then put his cup on the table.

'I don't think that this is gonna be her last time.' He said quietly.

'How you're gonna be so sure?'

'I just… know.' Peter leaned back at his chair and his eyes jumped at the stairs.

'Then, we have to take her at the hospital…' Sandra said unsure.

'No.' Angela snapped. 'First – it's dangerous and second – she has better chance here, with Peter.'

'I haven't thought about that.' Sandra looked confused.

They had interrupted from Hiro, who just entered in the room. He looked confused and his eyes jumped on Peter.

'What?' Peter noticed that. 'Speak!'

'West called! There was movement in Bennet's house.' Hiro said and gulped nervously.

'My house?' Sandra and everybody else in the room looked at Hiro. 'What movement?'

'Apparently, Mr. Bennet is in home. He had asked for you.' Hiro answered.

'But I leaved a note that I'm with my cousin in Atlanta.' Sandra looked confused.

'He's going to send people to check that, is it?' Peter looked and Hiro and he nodded.

'The house is under surveillance. It would be difficult to leave Mrs. Bennet just in front the door.' Ando said. 'But if Mr. Bennet checked where she had been, he is going to ask questions and…'

'He is not stupid.' Angela murmured.

'Maybe if we leave her near to the bus station…' Tracy said.

'I can make sure that she will look as she was travelled her whole way back home.' Micah added and everybody look at him. 'What? I just have to tell that on the computers in the net and everything would be okay.' The young boy shrugged.

'Okay then, call West.' Peter nodded at Walter and he nodded him back. 'I would go personally, but… I don't think that Claire would agree with that…' his face faded for a moment. 'Get ready, Sandra! You're leaving tonight!'

'But… but I can't leave Claire!'

'I'm sorry, but you have to!' Angela said and shot Sandra a look. 'If you love your daughter, you would!'

'I'm sorry, but I have to erase your memory of the location of the house.' Peter said quietly.

'Why? I'm not going to tell anyone!' Sandra stood up from the table.

'Just in case!' Matt said politely. 'We don't want to risk.'

'Okay then. I'll go pack.' Sandra released one sigh and climbed the staircase.

Peter followed her with eyes and then finished his coffee and stood up from the table.

'Sweetheart, you didn't eat!' Angela stopped him.

'I'm not hungry!' Peter snapped and looked at his mother.

'You have to eat, Peter!'

'I'm not hungry!' he snapped once again and walked away. Angela followed him with her eyes and noticed that he got thinner. Not so much, but one mother could see that. She didn't make an illusion that he was miraculously recovered. She knew that Peter still was weak inside. He still was insecure, but she knew that he would try to push that deeper in him now. Sooner or later, Angela knew that his weakness was going to show again. She just had to prepare for that moment.

The lunch was delicious, but the whole attention had focused on Sandra's arriving. West just had arrived with another member of his group and they talked about the details. Peter had showed him one map and thanks to Micah, it was very accurate. He had downloaded her from the net.

So, the noon turned in the afternoon. Now everybody had gathered in the Library and still looked at the map. Peter just had pointed some variables.

'Are you sure that this is the proper route? If something…'

'Peter?' her scream made him snapped his head and rushed out of the room without any explanation. Seconds later, Peter was already in his bedroom, watching Claire. She was sitting in the bed and looked frighten.

'What?' he tried to contain the panic. She didn't need that now.

'Nothing I just…' she blushed with embarrassment and bent her head. 'I just got scared. Forgive me…'

Peter rushed to her and sat beside her side. His hand reached and lifted her head.

'It's okay, Claire. You don't have to feel sorry and apologized for anything! It's normal for you to be scared. You almost lost your baby. No one could blame you…'

'Almost?' her voice trembled.

Peter nodded. He knew that she is too fragile now, but he also didn't want laying her.

'Your body rejected the baby. Apparently, it's still adjusting… '

'But… but why? I thought that everything it's good…' she blinked against him.

'I thought the same also, but… That was coming from your ability. Caring that baby, you provide him all of your strength and that is why your ability is almost gone now. Your body is acting like self-defending mechanism. It just trying to brought your strength back.'

'But I don't want that now…' she almost cried. 'I want my baby.'

'Sh-sh…' he still couldn't stand to see her crying. Peter reached his arms and Claire settled there, hugging him through his waist. 'That's why I shot you that injection and I'm gonna do this again this evening. We're gonna save it!'

'We have to save it, Peter…' she whispered on his chest. 'I love that baby…'

Then Peter told something which he had realized just now. It had surprised him, but suddenly he had realized.

'I love that baby too…'

Sandra showed up at the door just to hear his last words. She trembled little, still trying to accept her daughter's marriage. Sandra was one normal, regular woman. At least she thought she was, until she had understood about her husband's double life and her daughter's ability. She just had digested that and now, Sandra had to understand about Claire's marriage to her uncle and her pregnancy. Not only that, but her difficult pregnancy also.

She was still staying at the door. Claire looked calmed in Peter's arms. In fact, she never had seen her daughter calmer than when she was in his arms. Then Claire saw her and her eyes widened from surprise.

'Mom? Why are you staying there? Come in!' she tried to sat, but Peter pulled her back in lying position.

'You have to rest few days.' He said, trying to soften his voice. 'That includes lying and bed rest. Lots of bed rest!'

'Okay. Everything is needed!' She looked him straight at the eyes and he leaned to kiss her softly.

'I'm going for some food. Be back soon.'

Claire nodded and watched him as he leaved the room. Her mother sat carefully at the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. Claire frowned. Something had happened. She could feel it.

'What mom? Tell me what's wrong?' she asked carefully.

'Your father is at home now.' Sandra said and looked at her daughter. Claire remained calm. 'I have to go back to him. They just arranged my travel this night.'

'Okay.' Claire said. She felt little sadness for her mother. He loved her very much, but now Claire had new family. She loved it. She loved Peter and their baby. That's why, Claire tried to contain that sadness and remain calm. 'If you need to go, then… Just, be careful mom! Dad probably will be suspicious and will try to make you talk.'

'Don't worry about that. Peter has already taken care of. ' Sandra reached and touch her face. 'Take care for yourself, okay?'

'Don't worry!' Claire tried to smile. 'I have Peter.'

Sandra's face faded.

'I'm serious! Be careful!'

'I will, mom!'

Both women hugged and Sandra kissed her daughter. She stood up to leave, just as Peter entered in the room with one try full with food.

'I can't eat it all!' Claire's eyes widened as she saw him barely balancing.

'Well, I hadn't eaten either, so…' Peter shrugged and put the tray on the bed, helping Claire to sit.

'You can make me company? Thanks…' her eyes shined.

Both Peter and Sandra saw that, but their reactions were different. Peter just froze for a moment. That was her first actual smile after the events, following his shooting. It was bittersweet feeling and for the moment, he actually felt happy for her. However, it was just a moment and the all was gone. He tried to smile back, to feel her emotions at that moment. But he wasn't ready. He still felt that some piece of him was missing. Peter tried to suppress that feeling. He didn't want to make her feel bad. Now he just had to focus on his eating with her. The pleasant feeling of her company. Therefore, he shrugged once again and handed her one fork.

Sandra still stood at the door and watched Claire and Peter starting their feed. They looked so perfect together. Just complemented one another. They looked like the perfect match. Sandra had to admit that. At the same time there was something tragically around them She could feel that and only could hope for the best.


	52. Chapter 52 At The Edge Of The Ocean

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. What lead Peter now? What are his thoughts? Who he trying to find? One surprise? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 52**__** At The Edge Of The Ocean**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

After Sandra's arriving, the house became quiet and almost lazy. Well, excluding the constant missions lead by Matt and Mohinder sometimes. They created small groups and sneaked in when it was necessary to help people with abilities. Peter still had not leaved the house and that made him nervous sometimes. Well, made him nervous most of the times. Claire probably felt it, but she still was scared for his health and every thought of letting him went outside brought her into panic.

Therefore, Peter decided to find something to grab his attention. He tried to localize Sylar. He really tried, but it wasn't so surprised with the lack of luck. Sylar was powerful enemy. He probably was more powerful than Peter was right now. The reason was simple and actually, there were couple of reasons there. First, Peter had the healing ability. That was very strong one, but very exhausting also. Made him weak every time he had healed Claire. True, that was only for few hours, but it burned the all others abilities.

The second reason was also serious. Sylar had no problems or weaknesses. Peter had both. First – Claire of course. However, she also was his strength, so that balanced things at some point. Then Peter's depression was definitely a problem. Peter had medical education after all and he knew that this could influence on his judgments. He knew that, but he could not help himself. That wasn't an actual wound that could heal quickly. It took time and strength to do that. Peter knew that he still hadn't healed, but he tried to suppress everyday wish for disappearing. He did that exactly for Claire. She did not need more worries and he was not the important right now. Despite everything, Peter still loved her. He loved their baby also and knew that they both would need him some day not so far away.

That was Peter's life now. He was so imperfect and so insecure right now, but he knew that it was dangerous to underestimate Sylar. Peter knew that. He had experienced that on his back. Sylar had killed him once and tried to do that so many times. They said that the life is the better teacher and Peter learned that from the source… in the hard way.

He had to be strong now. He had to banish the shadows and tried to forget them. It was every day struggle, but was worth it.

The beginning of the March brought them the news of the new Law. Nathan tried to proceed with his politics about people with abilities. He still was mum about them. Still hadn't brought them under the light. People still didn't know about their existence. This law provided some interesting points, one of which was, withdrawing of the medical examinations. People, close to Peter accept that news with mixed feelings. Some of them thought that the end of their struggle was near, but the other, Peter in that number, thought that there was some hidden meaning.

Peter knew his brother very well and knew that Nathan always had a backup plan. He definitely had thought something, but Peter still could not figure out what exactly. Of course, he had to think about Claire now also. She looked good and pregnancy seemed to be normal, but Peter still had concerned.

The neurotic part of all this was that he still hadn't had any prophetic dream for long time and his mother also kept silence. She hadn't told him, if he had saved his child, or all this was inevitable.

Angela had traveled back in Paris and had told him that she soon would be back. When was that soon, Peter didn't know. All this made him one giant tangle with nerves. He crossed the house, trying to found solution for all of his problems. Tried to help people, who needed him. Still, that was not enough for him.

Second week of March came with the sun and good time for walk. Matt and his group, including Daphne, Ando and Walter were on the mission. Mohinder, Tracy, Micah, Molly and Jason worked over one map at the Library. Claire had her afternoon nap and Peter decided to go out for some time. He didn't mean to walk away from the house. Just on the beach. Nobody noticed him leaving. He was thankful for that. The last thing he needed now was someone to ask him stupid questions.

The beach line was empty. No single soul around. He walked not so far away from the water and breathed the salty air of the ocean. Peter stopped at one place and turned his face to the water. He stared into the distance. His thoughts wandering and the wind brushed his face.

'What are you doing here?' Her voice didn't surprise him. Peter knew that Claire was going to find him. He didn't even open his eyes.

'I'm trying to collect my thoughts.' His voice was quiet.

'And you don't trying to figure out what is the feeling of sink into the ocean?' Clare came close and stand beside him.

'No.' Peter didn't sound angry or offended from her words. He expected them. They came from her fear. 'I can't die in that way already and you know that.'

'I know, but… You said that you're going to keep us safe!'

'I'll keep that promise.' He still spoke quietly. Actually, Peter barely rose up his voice those days. Yes, he was nervous, but exactly because of that, he barely spoke at all.

'When I saw you in that hallway I thought that I'm so lucky to meet the most beautiful man in this Planet.' Claire came even closer and now Peter felt her hand slipped in his and laced her fingers with his ones. 'I fell in love just then! I needed just one look to know that you are my destiny.'

She paused, but Peter did not spoke. He just listened.

'I love you since then and God knows that I'm going to love you no matter what happens! You have to be sure in that!' Peter felt little pressure on his fingers as she squeezed them lightly.

'You don't know that, Claire…' his voice was barely a whisper.

'Yes, I know!' she said firmly and Peter finally looked at her.

'You can't! In the future, you said that I had taken everything from you! You wanted to kill me! You hated me then, Claire! I thought that I'm strong enough to change the future… to save you.' He blinked for a moment. 'I told you that when I was laying tied at the iron table! You didn't believe me! Your eyes… so pain and hate at one place! And I didn't know what I had done to provoke such a feeling in you!'

'Peter, looked at my now!' Claire insisted and he turned to look at her. 'What can you see now? Only love! That is because I am different person now! You kept your promise! You saved me!'

'Not yet… We still have two more years to the future I saw and the things maybe are different, but still leads into that direction.' He turned his eyes back at the ocean. 'Nathan is on his way to become a President and the people may not have the abilities, but those who have them are still fugitives. I am considering as a terrorist already. It's not official yet, but…' Peter shrugged. 'The future is inevitable, Claire!'

'It's not!' she raised her voice a little. 'Future is not written in the stone!'

'No matter of what happens I want you to know that I will always love you!' he said that with such determination that made Claire tremble. 'You are and always will be the most important person in my life!'

'Why are you talking like this? Did you dream something? Is that it?' her voice made him look at her.

'No, I'm just saying.'

'I'll never turn against you! You have to know that!' She hated the thought itself. Betraying Peter was equal for betraying herself, Claire thought.

'I hope so!'

'You have to trust me… Oh!' Suddenly she exclaimed and took all of his attention.

'What?' Peter turned with his whole face to her. She had put one hand on her belly and her face was confused.

'I think I felt something.'

'What thing? Pain?'

'No. It was like… some move…' Claire still had confused.

'Move?' Peter tried too sound calm. He already knew what it was, but Claire still was concerned.

'Oh… ' she trembled again and her eyes searched for his. 'Here it is… again. Peter…'

'That is the baby, Claire.' He said and reached one trembled hand to cover hers. 'The baby move inside of you.'

'Really?' her eyes widened. 'Is that normal?'

Peter nodded and kept his hand over hers.

'Do you want to feel it too?' Claire whispered and without to wait for an answer, she took his hand and put it on the place where she had felt the first move. They both waited and then it happened. Their baby moved again. Here, near by the edge of the ocean, they both felt it for the first time. Her eyes lifted up to met his and she suddenly felt scare.

'I want that baby, Peter! I want it by any cause… I don't think I could live if something…' her voice silenced. She couldn't say the words.

'I'll do anything in my powers, Claire!' his voice sounded throaty from the emotions. 'I promise you!'

Then he pulled her in his arms and they both stood there… at the edge of the ocean. Both figures, lead by the only will to protect their future. Determent to do that no matter of the cost. They were ready for fight.


	53. Chapter 53 Take Care For Me

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Peter went to visit his brother. Did Claire knows that? Matt is surprised by something. What? One meeting at the Central Park. Who? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 53**__** Take Care For Me**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

When she woke up and saw that he was missing, Claire felt that something wasn't right. She stood up from the bed and went straight downstairs looking for him. Nobody had seen Peter. Then she remembered. Alternatively, just felt it. He was at the beach. Claire couldn't tell why she knew that, just knew. She put on her coat and went out to look at him. She saw him not so far away from the house, standing and sating into the distance. She felt relief then. He was all right.

However, after the talk with him, Claire understood that Peter still suppressed his depression. Snuggled in his embrace, she could not stop thinking for how long. How long, before his next crisis coming in. Claire shivered.

'Are you feeling cold?' Peter asked her and she just nodded on his chest. The breeze had stiffened. It was March, but still was cold and now it was almost evening, so Claire really felt cold. 'Okay, let's go home! I don't want to risk with you!' Peter said and both walked. He still held her through her waist and she held his.

'I got scared when I woke up and you weren't there…' she said as they reached the house and Peter opened the door so she could walk in.

'Sorry!' he said and walked after her, helping her with the coat. 'I just needed some time alone…'

'I know, but…'

'You thought that I will try…' Peter didn't finish. They both knew.

'Yeah… Exactly!' Claire said quietly.

He stood in front of her and reached one hand to her face. His palm leaned on her cheek and his thumb rubbed her side gently. Claire closed her eyes at that touch.

'I promised, Claire. I promised and I'll try!' he whispered and the next thing she felt was his lips over hers, kissing her softly.

Matt and his group walked in just in that moment. He saw both kissing figures at the foyer and his lips spread in one smile. They looked so relaxed. Matt had not seen them relaxed for long time.

'That is a good picture!' he said and Peter slowly pulled back from Claire. He didn't do that quickly. He pulled off just enough to look at Matt's group.

'Good evening to you too.' He said quietly. Matt wasn't surprised. That was usual Peter's tone those days. 'How it went?'

'I should say… good.' Matt answered and frowned as he took off his black jacket. The others did the same.

'Some casualties? Problems?' Peter narrowed his eyes and Matt nodded at him.

'Let's go in the Library and I'll tell you.' He said and both entered at that room. Claire didn't let go of Peter's hand, so he took her with them. Mohinder and the others were gone. Peter thought that they probably were at the kitchen.

'So?' he asked impatiently.

Matt went to the fireplace and reached his hands to warm them. His group of people was already on their rooms to prepare for a dinner. His face was thankful.

'It went too easy. That building had not very protected. Five guards, fifteen soldiers.'

'Casualties?'

'From them – yes. From us – no.'

'Why you said that it was easy?' Peter and Claire came close to Matt. 'What makes you think that?'

'That supposed to be one of the most protected buildings in that area. There supposed to have cameras and video surveillance. Documents held there were important… Something didn't fit! That happened for the second time already!'

'But the documents are saved?' Peter insisted.

'The documents are saved and they are with our people at the Central. Daphne brought them!'

'Good.' Peter said and tried to smile. He also had thought about how easy their missions went since the last month. Surprisingly good.

'Peter?' he heard Claire's voice and turned his head into her. 'Maybe your brother is up to something again?'

'I thought about that, but no. Something else is happening here…' Peter answered and Claire could see the confusion in his eyes. He felt that the answer was just in front of his eyes, but he couldn't see it.

_Central Park, NY_

Danko reached the bench and sat carefully on it. Sylar already sat there, eating yogurt. How he could be so calm, Danko could not tell. Probably I was because he was freak. They all were strange at some point.

'So?' Sylar asked him. 'Your face tells me everything. He wasn't there.'

'Yes. He wasn't there, again. I'm starting to wonder, how many buildings and documents we have to spare already.'

'How many are needs!' Sylar spat the last word. 'We are not playing games here. This is Peter Petrelli and his capturing is more important than anyone else.'

'Agreed, but the government will start to ask questions…' Danko shot Sylar one look.

'Then, you have to figure out something!' Sylar threw the empty cup at the near trashcan and stood up. 'I want him dead, from my hand! Don't forget that when you capture him!'

'I can't make any promises…' Danko snapped. 'We have unfinished business with Mr. Petrelli!'

'Oh I'm sensing problems here.' Sylar didn't even smile. 'Peter is mine, and you try to remember that!'

'Or else?' Danko leaned his head aside chalenging.

'Or else you are dead man, Mr. Danko!'

Sylar turned his back on him and hid in the crowd.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'No, Mr. President! I have no idea why… No! No, I don't think we have to anounce that… Yes! I will take care!Yes!Good night to you too…'

Nathan hung up the phone and dropped in his chair. He rubbed his eyes frantically. Thing were wrong. Things were so wrong right now, but Nathan didn't plan that. He thought that he could help for those people. He got wrong somewhere at the way.

'I think that you messed up thinks from the beginning. You shouldn't have to do that, Nathan!' Peter's voice didn't surprise him. He just raised his head to look at his younger brother. He looked thinner than before. His face was pale and his bangs had already grown up enough to cover the half of his one eye. His clothes were dark and black. Starting from his blouse and finished with his coat. Peter had changed. His eyes had narrowed and looked straight at him. He did not blink or made any other move. Just stood there, expecting his reaction.

'I just wanted to help, Pete!' Nathan said and saw how Peter still did not move.

'You are not helping, Nathan! You are threatening lives. Our lives.'

'I saved you, Peter!' Nathan looked closely at Peter. He looked relaxed, but some strange pressure still was around him.

'You want me to thank you?' now his voice sounded sarcastic. Then Nathan understood that Peter had changed. He could feel it in his voice. It was low and throaty. It was almost the same as his future self.

'I know that everything turned terribly wrong, but that wasn't my intention! You have to believe me!'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I'm done believing in you Nathan! From the moment, you betrayed me and sent me in that plane… or even long before that. When you took dad's side. I told you, I told you that I saw the future and how all of this goes terribly wrong, but you didn't listen! Now you are doing the same mistake. I know that is a matter of time for declaring me as a terrorist…'

'Peter, no… '

'I don't care for my life any more. I'm not important… But Claire is. She needs to be safe. Еspecially now… Just be careful of what you are doing! I have to go now. Just wanted you to know that.'

'What changed you, Pete?'

'I felt the moves of my child today…' Peter said quietly and then rushed out from the mansion.

Nathan stayed there, staring at the place where Peter had disappeared. His brother's words made him strangely happy. Despite everything messed up in their family, maybe this thing could bring Peter back to life. Maybe miracles were possible.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'It wasn't Nathan. I'm sure.' Peter said entering in the Library.

'What?' Matt turned around, surprising.

'You were with him?'

'Yes.' Peter answered and took off his coat.

'Thank God that Claire was not here.' Matt said and dropped on his chair.

'She does not need to know! I want to keep her safe now! More than ever!' Peter came close to the fireplace.

'Something happened today?' Matt studied his face.

'I felt it…' Peter said quietly.

'What?'

'My child…'

'Oh, Pete! But that is good news! Is it?'

Light smile appeared in his face.

'Yeah… I supposed so… I thought that I would never feel something like this.' Peter slipped fingers through his messy hair and fixed his bangs. 'I'm so confused Matt! I just… I need to understand why my life went so wrong! What everything went so wrong? How that happened? I tried to fix the future Matt! Two times already! I failed!'

Peter sounded so angry and Matt could feel that he blame himself for all of this. He always blamed himself.

'You are just a human, Pete… You cannot do it by yourself. No matter how powerful you are. You have to understand that!'

'I could've, Matt! It's my fault! All of it… I always hurt the people around me…'

'That is not true, Pete' Matt jumped from his chair and went to him. 'We chose to be around you, because we trusted you! You are the only one who inspired us to fight…'

'Yeah…' Peter shrugged.

'Even Claire. Look at her and see how she loves you! Everybody can see that! And your baby… Pete…'

'I felt it again!' Claire rushed into the room. When she saw that Matt was also in there, she blush a little. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know…' she stopped and looked at Peter quizzically.

'It's okay, Claire. Peter told me. I'm so happy for you.' Matt smiled at her and hugged her lightly. 'Take care for him…' He whispered at her and Claire knew that Matt didn't meant the baby.

Claire looked at Peter and whispered.

'I will try…'


	54. Chapter 54 Saviour of his soul

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. One meeting in the mansion reveal secret intentions. Peter's shadows rose again. Is Claire strong enough to save him? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 54**__** Saviour of his soul**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan knew that he should have been busy with his other obligations as Vise President. He knew that, but now he had focused just on this mess, which he had to admit, had created by him. Sure, Nathan never would have admitted that aloud, but no matter of his intentions, the whole operation, had taken the wrong turn.

Danko entered in his office with firm face. No feelings could be writing on his face. Sometimes, Nathan wonder, was he a robot?

'What the Hell are you doing?' he started, without being polite.

'I'm guessing that is for the Building inside Manhattan?' Danko answered without even blinking.

'No, that is for the third building in a row with classified information! I heard that there wasn't enough security. Cameras and surveillance were off. Could you please tell me, what the Hell are you thinking?'

'Admissible casualties.' Danko snapped.

'Admissible casualties? Can you please tell me, what it on your mind?' Nathan looked at him suspicious.

'I don't think that we have to get dirty with the small fishes. We have to catch the big one. That's what I'm thinking!' Danko looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Nathan froze for a moment. He knew what Danko means. He knew for who 'the big fish' reference was. It was for his brother.

'Be careful what you are doing, Danko!' Nathan's eyes narrowed. 'Be very careful! You don't know what you are doing!'

'Your brother makes it personal, Mr. Vice President!'

'My brother? How?'

'I tried to capture him. He turned the entire squad against me and as a result... I took one shot in my arm!'

'You tried to capture Peter?' Nathan was surprised. 'When?'

'Not so long ago. The wound is still fresh. So, I am going to capture him and you can't do anything to stop me!'

'If anything happens to my brother, or... his wife, or both of them, I'm gonna show you how dangerous one politician could be!'

Danko just nodded and walked out from the house. Nathan stood still for a moment, and then picked up the phone.

'Give me France, please!' he said at the receiver.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter lay alone on his bed. He stared at the window and thought about his life. That wasn't something new. In facet, he thought about his life every day. Then he thought about Claire and his baby. They both needed him. Peter constantly repeated that in himself. They needed him and he did not have a right to give up now.

It has been over a week after their talk on the beach. Claire was good, practically glowing. She was happy and he really tried to do the same. However, some darkness kept hunting him. Some feeling that their problems were not over yet.

Missions kept going well. In fact, they were all successful. That was another problem. Peter knew that something was not right and Sylar was involved. He still tried to find him and still no luck with that.

People in the house were lazy those days, but that didn't mean that they had been lowered their cautiousness. They always walked out in small groups and always being careful. The house was their little shelter from the outside world.

Peter released his breath and shifted his head on the pillow. His life was such a mess right now. It was a mess from the moment; he had thought that he could fly. Then Hiro from the future had told him to save the cheerleader. Then his need to save that girl, leaded him to Odessa and to Claire... That meeting in the hallway had turned everything upside down. Her eyes and her sad little smile had stolen his heart forever.

The door opened and Peter knew that was she. It was as he had called her with his thoughts. Her steps were light and Peter knew that she was doing that on purpose. Claire did not want to scare him. One bitter smile appeared on his lips. She did not want to scare him...

'Peter?' her voice was low and she sat beside him. 'Are you sleeping?'

'No.' He knew that she had seen him with open eyes and this question was just polite.

'You just need your time alone again?' Claire reached and touched his face. Peter didn't pull back and looked at her. Her fingers were so gentle and her cares made him close his eyes for a moment.

'Yeah...' he answered quietly. 'I just needed my time alone... How the life can be so cruel Claire?'

'Cruel?' she flinched for the moment. Her hand had slipped on his chest and stayed there.

'Cruel, tricky... We can't be completely happy, no matter what we are doing. Just every time it has to be something. Something that threaten us, make us fear or run.'

'Your thoughts are dangerous, Peter.' She whispered, but she could not deny the truth in his words. Still, she tried to be the strongest one. 'They can lead you in a very dark place.'

'I was there, Claire.' Peter whispered. 'Part of me still is there. I feel so conflicted... In my whole life, I never expected some good to happen. I always wanted to help people. No matter of what they had done, at the end we are the same. That is why I chose that profession. That is the only sure thing in your life...'

'Peter, stop!' she squeezed his shirt a little. 'Stop with these thoughts! You are hurting me...'

'I'm sorry...'

'Why would you choose that place over me? Over your child?'

'I didn't choose it, Claire! Still didn't happen...' his hand covered his on his chest. 'I am sorry that I'm hurting you! I never meant to hurt you! First I would die, before I could do that intentionally!'

He sat on the bed and pulled her in his embrace. That always helped. She silenced in his arms and Peter felt her hands slipping over his waist. Her head rested on his shoulder and Peter could feel her breath on his neck.

'I love you so much! Why that wasn't enough? Why you still keep hurting yourself...' she whispered. 'I'm here, beside you and I never let you go! Do you hear me?'

'I know, Claire... I know...' Peter cradled her and her warmth banished the shadows for the moment. Just for the moment, he felt secure. He knew that his dark side would be back again. But not now, not in this moment.

Later that night, Claire lay motionless beside Peter. He had fallen asleep. That was almost surreal, but he fell asleep almost immediately. His hand rested on her waist and Claire was thankful for that. She watched his beautiful face and noticed how pale and thinner he had become. He looked like the man who had saved her in Odessa. She could see the shadows in his eyes. The constant internal struggle... He was so fragile now. So fragile, no matter how strong he was.

When she had seen him lying on the bed and staring at one point at the window, her heart had missed a beat. Claire knew that Peter needed saving. He needed to be saving from her. She has to be his saviour. Saviour of his soul. His wounded soul, which still bled.

'I won't let anyone to hurt you!' Claire whispered in the darkness. 'You saved me and I'd save you! I promise!' She reached and fixed his bangs, falling over his face. He didn't wake up.

Claire shifted closer to him and rested his head on his chest, listening the beating of his heart. She felt safe and secure in his arms. She always felt in that way when she was with him. Inhaled his scent, Claire finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Next morning was cold and unpleasant and brought bad feelings in Claire. She woke up and saw that Peter wasn't in the room. She stood up and went in the bathroom for her usual morning toilette. She was under shower, when she noticed the change in her body. Her waist was not as thinner as before and she saw the small bulge on her belly. Claire slipped her hands there and smiled at herself.

'My baby…' she whispered and felt the light moves inside of her. 'You are there and you are safe…' she whispered once again as a mantra.

Claire walked out from the bathroom and opened her wardrobe. As Peter had promised, she had new clothes. Daphne and Tracy had bought some for her. She dressed one blouse and pair of trousers and came downstairs.

She heard the voices, coming from the dining room and went there for breakfast.

'How can you be so sure?' Hiro just asked.

'Because I know him well enough!' Peter snapped. He saw Claire is coming and pulled her one chair next to him.

'Thank you…' she whispered and saw his nod. Then she reached for the fork and started to eat the pancake.

'You met him just couple of times! That's not well enough!' Matt frowned.

'He tried to kill me those couple of times? Is that count?' Peter also had frowned. His voice was in his usual low register, but he had annoyed.

'Who tried to kill you?' Claire asked and Peter threw her one strange look.

'Sylar…' he answered and she dropped her fork on the table. Claire hadn't heard that name long ago. Last time she had seen him was by the time of the Eclipse.

'Why are you mentioning Sylar?' her voice was weak.

'Apparently, Peter thought that Sylar is near!' Mohinder answered.

'Why?' Claire looked at Peter and saw the confusion in his eyes. He obviously had the internal struggle to tell her or not. 'Peter!' she insisted.

'Fine!' he finally gave up and spoke. 'I think that our missions are too successful.'

'But that is a good thing, right?' Now Claire was confused.

'They are too successful to be true or just a coincidence! Somebody is up to something and just waiting!'

'Maybe it's Nathan…' Ando started, but Peter turned at him with narrowed eyes.

'No! I'm telling you! It's not Nathan! It's not him!'

'How can you be so sure?' that was Tracy.

Peter silenced for a moment and Claire noticed that he avoided her eyes.

'Because I went to him and I wrote his mind! He is also confused of…'

'You were with Nathan?' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'When?'

'Last week.' Peter still didn't look at her.

'And you didn't tell me? Why?' Claire felt offended.

'Because you wouldn't let me and I had to go!' Peter still spoke quietly.

'Peter!' Claire shook her head, but she knew the he was right. 'You had to tell me…'

'Well, at least I understood that it wasn't him! But it is someone who knows me better enough. Who knows how I think. It has to be Sylar!' Peter continued and Claire saw that he clenched his teeth.

'Why Sylar would do that? He never had purpose in his life…' Mohinder almost had accepted Peter's idea.

'Actually… he has.' Claire added quietly. Everybody looked at her.

'What?' Daphne asked.

'To kill Peter…' she shivered in these words.

'And all this is just set up for Peter?' Walter leaned at the table.

'He is not alone.' Peter said with low voice. 'He needs help for this and I think I know who might be his ally.'

'Danko?' Matt asked, but he also had thought about that.

Peter nodded.

'They want me and just waited for that moment. The vultures are ready for their victim, but are they patient enough?'


	55. Chapter 55 Thunder In Our Hearts

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why? If you're HALO fan you'll understand me. We still hope though, although now it's very little! ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. What is Peter's plan? Claire revealed hers and Peter's story to surprising person. Is she telling everything? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 55**__** Thunder**__** I**__**n **__**Our **__**Hearts**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Everybody on the table silenced and looked at Peter. He had pensive expression. Matt was the first, who talked. He frowned and looked at Peter.

'Hell, no! You can't seriously think about that!' He threw his fork on the table and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'What? What he's thinking?' Claire also looked at Peter and judging by his face, his thoughts probably would not like her. 'Peter, don't be stupid okay?'

'I'm gonna go talk with Danko.' Peter said with low voice and that really froze Claire's blood. 'He has to know that I'm not so uninformed! And I will go alone!'

'No!' Claire almost yelled. 'You won't make that mistake! I won't allow that!'

'Claire, be reasonable! He can't hurt me!'

'But Sylar can!' Matt insisted.

'That is a risk I'm willing to take!'

'You didn't decide only for your life here!' she snapped and her hands slipped subconsciously over her belly. Peter followed her move and just then she saw what she had made. She didn't move her hands from there. He had to know.

'I know, Claire…' his voice sounded softly. 'But I have to go! I need that!'

'You don't need that! You just decide that!' Claire snapped once again. She knew she couldn't stop him and that frustrated her even more.

'I'm going tonight!' Peter said quietly and leaved the table.

Claire's face faded and angry tears came in her eyes. She didn't move her hands. They still were on her belly. She bitted her lower lip and couldn't stop the thought that Peter would be in great danger tonight.

'Don't worry Claire! I'll take care!' Matt's voice made her look at his direction. 'I'll make sure that he won't be alone there!'

'But…'

Matt covered her shoulder with his hand.

'He doesn't have to know.'

'Thank you!' Claire nodded.

'We all care about him…' Matt said and nodded at Walter to follow him. Claire saw them walked out of the room.

'How can he be so reckless?' she murmured and felt another hand on her shoulder. She lifted up her eyes to see Jason standing there and watching her strangely.

'You really look concerned…'

'Of course I am! He is my husband, the father of my child, the men I love… He is just… I'd die if something happens to him!' Claire whispered the last words and even Jason felt the truth in them.

'You love him that much, huh?' he sat beside her and strangely, Claire didn't feel fear of him. For the fist time, since the accident provoked by him.

Claire smiled bitterly and slipped her hands on her lap.

'Even more than that. He was the first man I actually connected too. First one like me. Did I tell you how he saved me?'

Jason shook his head.

'Well…' Claire looked at her laced hands and sank into memory. 'He knew he had to save me and came into my school. We met at the hallway and we just… connect. He did not know that he had to save exactly me then, but we… it was magical moment. One of those in which, you understand that you finally found your true love. Your soul mate…'

'How he saved you?' Jason really looked intrigued.

'He saved me while I was running from Sylar.' Claire's face faded for a moment. 'He just had killed one of my friends and I was running from him. Then… I bumped into Peter… again! When he saw me all covered in blood… He knew! He already knew that I was the one who he had to save. We ran and climbed at the top of the atrium… Then he looked at me and told me to hide in the crowd and he left alone with Sylar. He threw himself with him at the top of the building, knowing that he would die.'

'But he wouldn't…'

Claire shook her head.

'He had already absorbed my power and when I turned back at him he healed immediately.'

'And you fell in love with him?' Jason leaned his head aside. 'He was your knight, right? Your hero.'

'He is my hero and always will be.' Claire looked at Jason with determination in her voice. 'I told him that when I met him the second time in the jail. You should have seen him… He looked awful, but his only care was for me.'

'You told him that?' Jason looked surprised.

'Her actual words were _'You are totally my hero!'_ ' they heard Peter's voice and turned back to looked at him. He was standing at the door and looked at them.

'You remember?' Claire was nicely surprised.

Peter pushed himself from the doorframe and took the chair close to her.

'I remember everything, Claire…' his voice was quiet and full of memory. 'Every word. Every look. Every smile and every single tear.'

'So you fell in love…' Jason coughed and took their attention. 'When did you understand that you are…?'

'Related?' Peter said even more quietly than before. He felt her hand slipped in his.

'Yeah.' Jason answered. He still was trying to understand what lead them to that way.

'I was exposed and my dad had to take me in the Company.' Claire continued her story. No one noticed that Molly, Micah, Tracy and Daphne also were in the room. They listened with interest. 'So, he decided to leave me under the cares of his colleague. In short, his idea was to take me in Canada, but I have something other in my mind.'

'Peter…' Jason nodded.

'Peter, yeah… Besides everything, he was the only one I could trust. He was the only one who had shown that cares about me, after my dad of course. So I ran from the Haitian…'

'Haitian?'

'I never learned his name…' Claire shrugged. 'I ran from him and straight at the Peter's apartment. And there instead of him, was his mother.'

'I was on my run then…' Peter added. 'My destiny was to blow up New York. So I decided to run, but… I stayed instead.'

'Anyhow… ' Claire continued. 'She welcomed me and I saw that the Haitian actually worked for her and then she brought me into the mansion… ' Claire trembled. 'She took me in the living room and then I saw the picture… of my father. Peter was standing next to him.' Her face faded again.

'Then you understand?' Jason said and Claire looked at Peter for one moment.

'I understand, but I didn't stop loving him. I knew that was wrong, but I just couldn't stop…'

'Then I met Sylar for he second time.' Peter added. 'We fought and he killed me.'

'Killed you?' Tracy exclaimed and that was how they understood that there were other people in the room. Claire looked surprised. Peter and Jason also. 'I'm sorry, but… We really loved your story so far…' Tracy blushed little and leaned back on her chair.

'Okay… ' Peter dragged the word and continued. 'I fought with him, but he killed me and Mohinder took me in the mansion to my family.'

'I saw him lying on the sofa on the next morning.' Claire's voice trembled and her eyes bent down at their laced hands. 'Her mother bent over him, crying and then Nathan came back and also cried… I thought that I did not belong here, but I had to see him. I had travelled all this way only for him… It hurt then.' Claire squeezed his hand lightly. 'Luckily, I saved him…'

'You saved him? How?' Jason was even more curious.

Peter and Claire exchanged looks.

'That's… not important.' Claire said. She didn't want to reveal his weakness. Only few people knew about it and she preferred to stay in that way. 'The only thing that matter is that I saved him…'

'Then it was my turn to understand about… us being related.' Peter said and Claire looked at him. He never had told her how he had understood. 'My mom told me that _my nice_ is very stubborn girl.' Peter smiled bitterly. 'It hit me for a moment. Just in one second I had to change my whole attitude about her. The way I looked at her… Everything!'

'You almost fooled me that you are succeeded.' Claire said quietly.

'But you couldn't fool me! I knew it all the time!' his smile also had a hint of bitterness.

'How?'

'Your eyes… They betrayed you.' Peter said quietly.

'When?'

'Staircase… I was drawing and you just stood there. Then I felt your look and…' Peter shrugged.

'I thought that you read my mind.' Claire was surprised that he had felt her love only by her eyes.

'I didn't. I only had to look in your eyes…'

The moment become too personal and everybody in the room felt that. They stood up and quietly left the couple alone.

'When I thought that you're died in that explosion I almost died with you.' Claire admitted. 'My dad decided that it's best for me to bring back to my old life. I tried, but I was not the same after you gone. Then I met West and I thought that maybe… I could move on. I tried really hard, but it doesn't work. Every time I looked at him, I thought of you. Your face haunted me, and the sick part of all this was that I did not want that to stop. I wanted to remember you! I wanted you so badly that even hurts.' She sniffed and Peter pulled her in his embrace. 'I'd changed so much that I couldn't even recognize myself. I was reckless and sloppy… West and I even played out my death in front of one of the students. She was bitch, but all that was not really necessary. My dad found out and he was so furious… Then I realized that I could not lying myself anymore. They killed my dad in front of my eyes and I finally woke up. I cannot even remember what I told to West for make him leave. I only knew that I could not tell him the truth – he reminded me of you. And… I wanted the real man, not the substitute.'

Peter remained silence. He felt that she needed to tell him that story. She needed him to listen.

'When I saw dad coming home alive, my heart trembled for a moment! Don't get me wrong, I was really happy that he was alive and back home, but… In my heart, I hoped that someday I would see you entering through my door and smiling at me.' She sniffed again, remembering those days. 'I missed you so much, but I didn't tell anyone! Who would understand me? Moreover, I did not miss you as an uncle. I thought that I lost the love of my life… That sounded even worse… When I saw you on TV, standing beside Nathan I could not believe in my eyes! I thought that I was dreaming… When I called you, you sounded so different…'

'You didn't call me…' Peter said quietly.

'Of course I called you. You said that I have to stay home and then Sylar attacked me…' she sounded confused.

'You talked with my future me. I was in the body of one of the Level 5 escapees.'

'Future you?' suddenly Claire snapped. 'The one I… I mean… Is he dead?'

'Yes. Your future you killed him…'

'Then it must've been he again at the train…' Claire said and lifted her eyes to look at him.

Peter nodded.

'It was him. First time I saw you was when I fell down of the Pinehearst.'

'He saved me and he knew that I could turn into that woman who killed him. Oh, Peter!' That made her sad even more.

'You're not that woman now, Claire and let's hope you never will be!' he said quietly and rubbed her back in slow moves.

'I'm not her, Peter!' she said with same tone. 'I love you and I never would've done something to hurt you!'

'I know…' he said and his eyes gazed through the window.

_Unknown Apartment, NY_

I was already night. Late at night and he just had finished with his work. Another long day and again with no result. He just talked on the phone and gave some instructions through the night.

'You really should lock your windows!' Danko heard one well-known voice, but that wasn't Sylar. He slowly turned around and saw Peter Petrelli standing in the middle of his apartment with hands casually resting beside his body.

He was all in black. From his hair to his shoes. His whole attitude totally responded on his vision.

His voice was quiet, but still it was voice, that Danko had to listen carefully. He tried to dial someone on his phone, but Peter shook his one hand and the blue flames came in.

'Don't do that!' Peter used the same voice. 'I wouldn't…'


	56. Chapter 56 Fight Back

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Danko meet one very different Peter. ****Is he good or bad? Weak or powerful? New events coming from that meeting. What are they? And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 56**__** Fight Back**_

_Unknown Apartment, NY_

'You do know that you've been watch right now!' Danko said and put his phone on the near table. Provoked someone like Peter was not good idea right now.

'I know.' Peter spoke low and his eyes had narrowed at Danko. No emotions could read on his face. When he studied him, Danko had read totally opposite things about him. Shy, not leader, preferred to be special, cared for the others. Sylar had put new characteristics in his book – depressive, willing to die, love unconditionally. This Peter did not respond at any of his characteristics. He spoke low, studied his victim and this situation. 'Why? You think that I come unprepared?'

'You people are dangerous! And you just prove it!' Danko studied his face too. Peter did not blink. He just leaned his head aside and came closer.

'We have to defend ourselves from people like you!' Peter spoke. Again, absolutely none emotional. 'You make us run…' Short pause and again same voice. '… hide! I will not let you that! I can't do that!'

'I know that you are behind all transfers of people. You help them run! Now you are playing a savior?'

Peter's face did not change. His hand continued to burn. He just came close. So close, that almost burned Danko's face.

'I can do a lot more than that! Do you want to see?'

'Don't do that, Pete!' Nathan's voice stopped his hand, but not his intention to hurt Danko.

'Hello, Nathan!' his low voice made Nathan froze for a moment. That was the same voice as his future self.

'How can you come here so fast?' Danko's eyes widened and he started to wonder if Peter was the only Petrelli with ability.

Nathan did not respond. His whole attention had focused on Peter. He knew that the squad would be here for about twenty minutes. His brother was in danger.

'Pete, please believe me! This is not the way!'

'I told you that I do not believe in you anymore!' his mastered voice and barely noticeable higher of the tone, made Nathan extra careful.

'But this isn't you!' Nathan tried once again and this time Peter threw one volley with flames, which burned Danko's face. It was not much, but enough for made him give one painful moan.

'No, Nathan!' Peter turned his narrowed eyes at his brother. 'This, is real me! That is what I am! What you made me! I'm here only to pass a message!' he turned again at Danko. 'Tell Sylar that I'm ready for him! Just had to ask! It wasn't necessary to made me gifts!'

Peter clenched his hand in one fist and the flames disappeared. He opened his palm again and rested her next to his body.

'Nice to see you, Nathan!' he nodded and flew out of the window. Nathan ran there, just to see his brother disappearing in the clear night sky.

'This wasn't supposed to happen! He has to be save … There must have some way… ' he whispered at himself.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Claire was in her bed, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She could not. She just could not if Peter was not beside her. Now he was God knows were and she did not know if he was okay. Something whispered her that he was, but she still was nervous. Sudden noise downstairs made her jump from the bed and rushed through the stairs.

'Went well?' Matt just asked Peter, who took off his black jacket and threw it on the cupboard.

'You should've known! You sent some _flying_ boys there to spy me!' Peter's voice didn't sound pleasant and Claire froze at one place. 'On top of that, they were extremely sloppy! If someone had notice them…'

'We had to do something, Peter! It's absolutely unnecessary to go out alone!' Matt snapped. 'Not to mention that it's dangerous, even for you!'

'Better me than others!' was the short answer and Claire could not stand anymore. She rushed through the final steps and turned face to face with Peter.

'How typical you!' she snapped instead of hello. He did not look surprised. Claire knew that he probably had sensed her still in staircase. His eyes studied her now. She was almost furious. 'What about me? What about us?' Claire put one hand on her belly. 'Did you think for that?'

'Of course I do! I'm standing here now, would I?' Peter turned back at her and started to walk to the staircase.

'Don't you dare to turn back on me, Peter Petrelli!' Claire grabbed his arm and practically twirled him to her. 'I'm talking to you!'

'I'm listening!' He answered with the same low voice.

'I just have to…' Matt murmured and practically ran through stairs to his room. Nobody took attention to him.

'I was worry about you! I am now! How can you don't understand that?' Claire almost whispered and she saw some emotion in Peter's eyes.

'I really do, Claire and I'm not lying when I'm saying that I'll be careful! I was that night and I know that you are here and you are waiting. Just… ' Peter reached his hand to her. 'Come on, let's go in the bed! I'm tired and I want to sleep! I want you beside me…'

His last words made her to take his hand. They both climbed the stairs and walked in their bedroom.

_Command Center, Downtown Manhattan, NY _

'Peter has to be stopped!' Danko snapped in the Nathan's office. 'He is dangerous!'

'Stop yelling and start thinking!' Nathan grunted out. 'If he wanted, you would've been dead by now!'

'But your brother is…'

'My care! If I heard even for one bulled shot in his direction, heads will fall here! Am I clear?' Nathan put all his authority on his voice. His eyes were narrowed.

'We'll see about that!' Danko grunted out again and walked to the door.

'Be careful with the game you playing with! Be very careful!' Nathan said with low voice.

Danko twirl to face the young politician.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You are between two very powerful men, Danko! Isn't that concern you?'

'I don't know what you are talking about!' The bald men narrowed his eyes and fixed Nathan. He just leaned back at his chair.

'Peter and Sylar! If you want to name the things with their real names! You're working with Sylar, don't you?'

'I'm doing what I think that it is necessary…' Danko answered.

'Just piece of advice – be careful! You really don't know what you're doing!'

'As I said, Vice President…' Danko opened the door and turned back at Nathan. 'We'll see!' Then he leaved the room, leaved Nathan behind him.

'Peter, what the Hell are you doing?' he murmured under his nose and leaned forward at his desk.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

He was lying with open eyes. His one arm rested over her waist and his hand covered her belly. Peter felt the moves of his baby inside of her. His face didn't change. He really loved them – Claire and the baby. They were the only real thing in his life now. Like he had told her, the life was cruel and tricky. Therefore, Peter had decided to live day for a day and fought with the tomorrow. Fought for their future.

Peter almost had killed Danko that night. He didn't feel anything. Not regret or pity. Nothing. That didn't fit to his character before, but now he knew what his future self had meant. _People can't be trusted_, he had told him. _They are weak, jealous, and violent_. Now, Peter knew that this was true. He was ready.

Morning came quickly and everybody had gathered in the Library after the breakfast. The atmosphere was heavy. Claire felt that. She could bet that everybody felt that. Peter stood next to the fireplace. He stared at the flames and had crossed his hands behind his back. His face was dark and his eyes narrowed and focused. Claire thought that just now, he reminded her at that Peter, saved her from the train. She shivered.

Strangely, but Peter felt that. Claire wasn't so far from him. He just looked at her and his eyes shined. She couldn't tell what he felt in that moment. It was warm feeling, she thought, but what exactly? Claire came close to him and slipped her hand under his crossed hands. Peter didn't look at her, but his hand grabbed her and held her. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, released one sigh and turned back at the others. Noises in the room stopped completely. Everybody looked at him.

'You know where I was last night. You know who is chasing us. It's time to stop running and start fighting.' Peter stopped for a moment. He nodded at Ando, who pressed some button at the PC and turned the monitor to the others. The well-known face came into the screen. 'I want everybody to take a good look at this face! His name is Emil Danko. Former soldier. Known as a man, who never give up and chase his targets until the end.' Another pause. 'That's right – targets. He thinks for us as targets. Not people, targets! If you see him, you gonna have two choices – run or shoot. You choose.'

Peter waited to see the reactions. Everybody nodded at him with serious faces.

'Good! Next one!' Peter nodded at Ando and he pressed the same button. The picture changed. 'This is Sylar. Most of you already know him. Those who don't know him, I have one word – killer. He kills without mercy. For him we are not even targets, we are trophies. The only way to kill him is with bullet in his head. The other choice… you have not! Kill or be killed! Is that clear?'

The small group nodded.

'Okay…' Peter released another sigh and felt Claire's hand in his. Her warm leaked in his whole body. He felt good. 'Now… At least for now, we are safe here, but I suggest you to start develop some plan for fight back. Some of us had been killed already. Some of us closed in the facilities with no way out. Other leaved their country, because of this people! It's time for organize and fight back.'

'What are you suggest?' Matt looked at him.

'Taking down the organization, starting with their main building!'

'Facility N1?' Claire asked. Peter looked at her and his fingers slipped to her face in slow caress.

'I'm talking about the main building here. In New York. I'm talking about the Command Center!'

'And how we're gonna do that, Peter?' Hiro asked him and Peter turned to look at him.

'I have one idea…'


	57. Chapter 57 I Become Another

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. Peter suggest one very disturbing thing. What is it? Reactions of the others and his dream about future. **** And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 57 **__**I Become Another**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter knew what he had to do. He knew that and for him it was clear. He had dreamt about it last night. In just few hours he had slept, he already knew what his destiny was now.

Fire… Everything burned until the ground. Nothing left behind and after… New beginning…

'What is the idea?' Claire asked him and his face faded. She never was going to accept that. Peter made few steps at to the fireplace and turned back on her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe his next words would change everything.

'We have to blow up the building!' He said and turned around to face his friends. Everybody looked at him with misunderstanding. 'All of it!'

'What? Peter!' Matt looked at him with amusement. He could not even recognize Peter right now. He had made total turn – from depressed to seeking revenge. What had happened, what had snapped in him, Matt could not say. He saw only the facade of Peter now. Noting else. Peter did not let him enter in his thoughts. He just blocked him.

'On a day!' Peter continued with his low throaty voice. No emotion on his face. No muscle trembled on it. 'Little semtex should work!'

'Peter… ' Claire almost whispered. 'There are a people out there… In the building also.'

Peter shot her with one short look.

'I checked – no more than two hundred people worked in the building! Even on a busy day. They are acceptance casualties…'

'Two hundred?' Mohinder exclaimed and dropped on the near chair.

'And you are willing to sacrifice them?' Claire spoke low. She had shocked. What happened to him? How he had changed so much? Was it her fault?

'Two hundred, against the millions at least?' Peter narrowed his eyes and then looked her back. 'I am going to choose the millions! They had to suffer as we suffered! They have to have casualties too… To feel our pain of loosing the lives we had…'

'Please stop! This is not you! Just… I can't believe that!' Claire continued. 'You are talking about killing innocent people! Peter…' she whispered the last word pleading.

He could not stand her look. Her pleading eyes. Her trust in him. That he would do the right thing.

'This is has to be done, Claire!' he snapped. 'We have no other choice! They are destroying our lives in every step of the way! That has to stop!'

'Not with the cost of these people!' She raised her voice. Probably she was the only one, capable of reaction at this moment. Not to mention, that she was the only one raised voice to Peter.

'Then what?' Peter did not raise his one. He just rubbed his eyes for one moment, and then looked back at her. 'You have something other in your mind?'

'I don't! But at least I'm not thinking about killing people!' she snapped.

'They're killing us, Claire! What do you think they do with captured ones? You were there! Barely survive!' Peter said and after his last words, his façade started to crack. 'I was there to save you! Who will save the others? This has to stop!'

'Agreed!' Claire came close and touched his arm. 'But not like this, Peter! Not like this…'

She felt his internal struggle. Then her eyes met his and Claire finally saw the spark of her of Peter. He did not turn back. Just watched her. She nodded at him and saw his hand covered hers. Then Peter raised his head and looked Matt.

'We have to work something out!'

'Okay… ' Matt nodded. 'I'm with you, Peter! Everybody here is with you!'

Without saying anything more, Peter left the room and after him was only the silence.

'What happened to him?' Daphne still was in shock after his words. She looked at Claire. The young woman was not any different. 'Claire?'

'I don't know…' Claire answered and sat on the sofa. She released her breath and tried to pace her heart. Peter looked very different. He had changed. Really changed. In his eyes, she could read determination to do the things he had thought. 'I don't know…' she whispered and her hands slipped on her belly.

Daphne put one calming hand on her shoulder and squeezed her little. Everybody looked at Claire and she felt it. She had to talk with him, but something told her that now was not the moment.

Peter walked out of the room and went upstairs to his bedroom. The silent suppressed him and his thoughts started wandering. He sat on the bed and then leaned back. His eyes closed.

'_What IF_…' he whispered and suddenly he felt himself in the middle of the nowhere. Peter knew. This was Lora's ability. He closed his eyes again and when he opened them again, Peter found himself standing in the middle of the foyer on the Mansion. He knew that nobody could see him. This was just an illusion. Possible future, which he had no power to change. He was just a ghost.

Just as he wondered why he was end up here, the front door opened and Claire walked in. He barely recognized her. She was in black and brown. Her hair was shorter and… chocolate brown. She threw her keys on the cupboard and took off her coat. Peter frowned. Under the coat, she had dressed with thin black blouse and pair of leather black pants. Over the blouse, Claire had one, also black jacket.

She walked into the living room and Peter followed her. When she took off the jacked, his eyes narrowed. She wore belt with gun on her waist. Claire slipped fingers through her brown hair and sat on the sofa. Then she leaned foreword and covered her eyes. She looked tired. Really tired.

Then, Peter heard sudden noise from open door and he saw his future self, standing beside her. Claire jumped from the sofa and reached for her gun. Her eyes narrowed. Peter saw his future self also narrowed his eyes and followed her moves. He did not do anything to stop her.

'Hi, Claire.' He said, without moving. His eyes did not blink. His scar was still there. Peter saw that his future self also wore black. From his leather jacket to his shoes.

'What are you doing here?' Claire said with low voice and the gun had already pointed at him. 'I told you, if you come here again, I'll shoot you!'

Future Peter did not move. He just stared at her. His eyes looked at her with regret and… love. Peter could tell that he still loved her. Even that she had a gun pointed at him.

'You know why I'm here!' Future Peter said instead. Even now, he did not make anything to protect himself from her. Just stood there in front of the gun, pointed at him from the woman he loved.

'I know, but you can't do that!' she answered in the same voice.

Peter could feel the pressure between them, loaded from the years. Some bitterness filled the air around them. He loved her. He could tell that for himself, but he could not tell that for Claire. Looked at her eyes, Peter could not read anything.

'Claire, you can't do that and you know it!' Future Peter said and leaned his head aside. 'I have rights!'

'You lost your rights from the moment you blow up that building!' she snapped. 'You lie to me, Peter! I trusted you! And you did it again! How many people died from your hands?'

'How many people died from the hands of your father?' Future Peter said with low throaty voice. 'Tell me! How many people died from your hands, Claire?'

'You made me like this! I hate you for that!' she snapped again and charged the gun. Future Peter smiled bitterly and came close to her. He was fully exposed and it looked like he did not care.

'You don't hate me!' he said quietly and the gun already touched his chest. 'You can't hate me! Never could…'

'Stop it!' Claire hissed and Peter saw how her hand with the gun trembled.

'You hate me only because you can't stop loving me!'

'Stop it, Peter!' Peter saw her eyes shined from the tears, she desperately tried to stop.

'It's a damn place, Claire! Twisted and confused! I know that, because I'm already there!'

'You can't stop me from killing you!' she hissed once again.

Future Peter spread his hands and his eyes locked hers.

'I can, but I won't! Like I told you, Claire… Remember? We are doomed!'

Peter saw her hand trembled once again and she took down her gun. She made few steps back, looked at him and shook her head.

'Damn you, Peter!' she cursed and Peter saw his future self smiled bitterly again.

'I'm already there Claire… Three years already. I am there!' he took down his hands and pulled them in his pockets. 'I want to see them!'

'Peter!'

'You can't forbid me that!'

Peter frowned. Them? Who are they?

Claire leaned her head and rubbed her eyes. Peter could feel her internal struggle. Then she looked his future self and her eyes narrowed again.

'You are the father of my children Peter and nobody can deny that, but I really prefer…'

Children? Peter startled for a moment. Three years and… children?

'They love me, Claire! And they need their father! It's time to stop thinking only for yourself!'

'Funny thing, coming from you?' she raised her eyebrows.

'You can't stop me from seeing them!'

'I can kill you!'

Future Peter raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

'You could kill me only because I want to see my children? Fine! Do this! Don't care anymore!' he snapped and turned around.

'Peter, the twins are sleeping already… You can't!' Claire followed him through the stairs and Peter followed them still in shock.

'Shoot me or shut up, Claire!' he said angrily and Peter saw them disappeared in the next floor.

'Oh, my God!' he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Peter found himself lying on the bed in his bedroom. He stood up and sat. 'Twins?' he whispered once again and his face was confused. Was that really the truth? That means…

Peter heard the door opening quietly and looked at that direction.

'Can I come in?' Claire almost whispered and he shook his head. Peter looked at her as she walked and his eyes dropped on her belly. She carried twins? Was it possible?

Seeing his absent look stared at her belly, she startled a little.

'Peter? What's wrong?' her voice wasn't louder than whisper again. It was as she was afraid to speak higher. He startled at his turn and his eyes raised up to met hers. Claire just stood there did not know what to do. 'Peter…'

He shook his head as he suddenly woke up and held her through her waist with head laid on her belly.

'Don't make me do this, Claire! Do not allow me to blow up that building! Please…'

Claire stood still for one moment. She could not react. He sounded terrified. Then her hands moved and she buried fingers in his hair.

'You won't do this Peter! You can't…' she whispered constantly, but he did not lose his grip around her. She would not mind.


	58. Chapter 58 I can see you falling

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the same. First group mission. What is going to be the end? Bad, worse or surprising? **** And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 58**__** I can see you falling **_

_Unknown Apartment, NY_

Danko leaned his head on the black leader of his sofa. He trembled from the short pain on his neck. Just where Peter had burned him little.

'Damn you, Petrelli!' Danko cursed and heard quiet laugh, coming from the door. He did not even surprise when he saw Sylar standing there. 'What is so funny?' Danko snapped and followed Sylar with eyes as he came closer to him.

'Peter was here!' he asked and his smile faded. 'What he said?'

'He said that he is ready for you and you don't need to give him presents! Whatever that means!' Danko grunted out.

'How was he looking?' Sylar narrowed his eyes and Danko just pushed the play button on the remote.

'See for yourself, I'm going for something strong!' Danko said and leaved the room.

Sylar stood there and watched Peter's face on the screen. He was different. Peter had changed. He could not tell what exactly, but his rival had changed. His face was darker than before and without any sign of emotion. This enemy was harder to solve. One thin smile appeared on Sylar's face.

'That will make the hunt even sweeter! Soon Peter! Soon…' he said and he gazed at Peter's face on the monitor.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter, Matt and Mohinder had gathered around the table in the living room. They had spread the map of the Command Center on the table and looked closer at some points.

'We can enter from here…' Peter pointed and frowned lightly. Small wrinkles showed on his forehead. 'That's the main room. And this…' Peter pointed again 'This is Nathan's office. I can sneak in through this window.'

Matt nodded pensively.

'Mohinder and I could enter through the main entrance. You know… He is strong in the hands; I'm strong in the head. Daphne and Tracy will join us.'

Peter nodded and bit his lip also pensively.

'We have to do this tonight.'

'Claire?' Matt looked at Peter inquisitively.

'What about Claire?' Peter shot him a look. 'She is pregnant and has to stay here!'

'She is not going to agree with this.' Mohinder shook his head.

'Claire has to listen to me!' Peter snapped and stood up just as Claire entered in the room.

'What Claire has to listen?' she said with quizzical look.

Peter released one tired sigh. He knew that he had to be tough. Claire wouldn't agree with him. She always wanted to participate. Peter nodded at Matt and Mohinder to leave them alone and both men walked out from the room.

'We're going in the Command Center tonight!' Peter turned his head to Claire and saw her coming closer. His eyes dropped on her belly and noticed that there was one obvious protuberance already. She was in her fourth month, but she carried twins and it was normal to be noticeable already.

'You are going in?' Claire reached him and stood still. 'Who are '_we'_?'

''_We'_, excluding you!' Peter said and waited for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

'What do you mean, excluding me?' she frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'You are pregnant, Claire…' his look dropped on her belly again. Then his eyes looked at her inquisitively. 'You have to stay here!'

'No!' she snapped and her hands appeared on her waist.

'No?'

'No! I suppose you'll have a van waiting outside of the building? Right? Jason and Walter are going to be there?'

'Of course, but…' Peter looked confused.

'Then, I can be with them! I'm not asking you to sneak in the building. Obviously, I can't!' she said and one of her hands slipped over her belly. 'I'm not so reckless, Peter! I know that I'm carrying a baby. I love it and…'

'Twins.' Suddenly, the word slipped from his mouth and even he had surprised of it.

'What?' Claire raised her eyebrows.

'You are carrying twins…' Peter repeated and waited for her reaction. Her mouth opened for few seconds, and then she looked at him quizzically.

'Are you… sure?' Claire spoke quietly.

Peter nodded and saw her walked with unsure steps to the near chair. He grabbed her for her arm and helped her when she dropped on the chair.

'Twins, huh?' Claire looked at her belly. 'But I mean… how? Is there any twins in your… our family?'

Peter looked at her strangely. He had knelt beside her.

'No. I don't think we have. At least… I don't know.'

'But it has to be… I mean… Are you sure? _Sure_, sure?' she looked at him with some mix of joy and fear.

'I am sure!' Strangely, but his voice sounded secure. He didn't feel in that way. Hell, he felt probably more scared than her. More confused than her. But she didn't have to know that. 'I… saw it!'

'How? I thought you can't travel in time.'

'I can't.'

'Then?'

'It's one new ability I've absorbed. I can't explain it exactly, but… The important thing here is that you can't come with us!' Peter tried to sound tough and persuasive. 'You can't put yourself into danger!'

'I can't sit here and freak out because you're doing the same!' She snapped. 'I'm going and I'm gonna sit and wait for you in this van!'

'Claire!'

'No, Peter! You can bring me with you, or I'll do it I my own head! What do you prefer?'

He had forgotten her stubbornness. And honestly, taking her with him would make him calmer than leaving her alone in the house.

'Okay…' He said finally.

'Okay?'

'Okay! You are coming! But you have to promise me not to move from that van!'

'I won't!' Claire's eyes shined.

'And you're gonna be extra careful!' Peter still was concerned.

'I will!' Claire nodded and cupped his face. 'I'll be, double careful now!' She leaned and kissed him softly.

_Sylar's Apartment, NY_

Sylar looked at the monitor with narrowed eyes. He studied Peter's behavior. He had to be prepared for him. But he felt that he had missed something in the whole situation. Peter coming to Danko, then Nathan coming to Peter and then…

'Son of a bitch!' Sylar exclaimed and pressed the stop button on the remote. There what he had missed. Peter hadn't just pass a message for him, he had been there for something else.

Sylar turned back few cadres and then turned on in slow motion. The papers on Danko's desk were obvious. Then suddenly they had gone. They were plans for the Command Center. Sylar knew, because he had thrown them one quick look.

He dialed Danko's number.

'_Yes!'_ he sounded angry.

'How can you be so sloppy?' Sylar said instead of an answer. 'With who the Hell you think that you have a business with? I told you – do not underestimate Peter! Why don't you listen to me?'

'_Cut on the subject!'_ Danko grunted out. _'I can't talk right now!'_

'Prepare for visit!' Sylar snapped as he dressed up his jacket.

'_What?'_

'I saw how Peter stole the plans of your building, just in front of your nose!' Sylar snapped. He was angry. That's why he worked alone. He could trust only to himself. 'He is going to sneak in!'

'_When?' _

'I don't know, but I'll bet that it's going to be in any moment! Be prepared!' Sylar said and closed the phone, leaving his apartment.

_Command Center, NY_

One black van slowly stopped in the night shadows of the empty street, close to the Centre. People inside of it were nervous. The plan was simple. They had formed two groups. One of them had to destroy all the archives, contained data about people with abilities. The other one had to penetrate in the main room and Nathan's office and to provoke small fire. Fire, enough to destroyed all the equipment, including computers and papers.

Of course, group was strong thought, because only Peter would penetrate in the main room. He had to use his fire power and then met with Matt and the others.

'Okay…' Peter said with mastered voice. 'Is everything clear?'

Everybody nodded.

'Walter, Jason and Claire would be here and will signalize if we have some moving.' Peter said and nodded at the others to put the microphones at their ears. He put his and then turned back at his friends. 'Okay, let's go!' he said and tried to jump from the van.

'Wait!' Claire grabbed his elbow and twirled him to her. Before he could able to ask, she cupped his face and kissed him… Passionately… 'For good luck!' she said and pulled back, breathing heavily. He had the same expression on his face. 'Bring back soon, okay?' Claire whispered only to him.

Peter just nodded and jumped from the van. The others followed him.

'Good luck!' he said to Matt and flew away to find the Main Room.

Sneaking in was easy job. At least for Peter. Now he was thankful for having his ability. It was useful. He stood at the window for some time and scanned the room with his eyes, using Walther's ability. He didn't see anything disturbing. There wasn't people in the room. It was more like a hall, full with desks.

Peter waited for the red light on Nathan's door to light up in green. That's how he understood that Matt had done his job. Then Peter jumped on the floor and opened Nathan's door, finding himself at the empty hall. He shook his hands and the blue fire blew out of his fingers. Peter pointed it on the first target and five minutes later, the whole floor was burning, along with the desks and computers.

He clenched his hands and the fire had gone from his palm. Peter stood still for few seconds. Then he walked in on the empty corridor. His goal was the rooftop of the building.

Claire sat in the van with clenched fists. Some strange feeling had grabbed her heart. Peter was in danger. She could feel it. Then she heard Walther.

'Oh, shit!'

'What?' Claire snapped with worrying look.

'I just saw sniper in the roof on the opposite building!' Walter turned on his microphone. 'Peter, get out of there now! Peter! Answer me! Matt!'

'I heard you!' Matt said. 'The fire cut our way! We couldn't meet Peter! We're coming!'

And it was true. Claire saw Matt walked out from the building running. His group followed him.

'Peter is still in there…' Claire whispered and jumped out from the car.

'Claire, get back!' Matt yelled as he came closer to her.

'No! Peter is still there!' her eyes watched the roof of the Centre. 'Peter…'

Matt grabbed her and tried to drag her in the van, but Claire released her elbow and stood still. Matt had no other choice but stand next to her.

'He is going to make it! You'll see…' he said and desperately hoped that would be the truth.

Meanwhile, Peter had understood that he couldn't contact with Walter and the others. He thought to flew out from the roof and came down in the van. From the moment he entered on the rooftop, Peter felt that something was wrong. Then he heard it.

'_It's time to die, Petrelli… Just little closer…' _

It was Danko's thoughts and Peter started to look around. He reached the edge of the building and felt one sharp pain in his left collarbone. His dizzy look felt down and he saw the dart with the liquid, blocking his ability. Then he slipped over the roof and his last thought was for Claire…

'No-o-o-o-o!' Claire yelled at the moment when she saw one men figure falling down of the roof. That was Peter and she knew it. Peter, who obviously was in unconsciousness. Vulnerable. Her scream cut the night. 'Peter!'

Just before his body had hit the ground, Claire saw how one man grabbed him. Her eyes widened.

'Nathan?' Matt said her thought.

Just then, Nathan landed in front of him, gently carrying his brother.

'Thank you…' Claire whispered and saw his eyes widened from surprise. She never had said those words to him. But now, he had saved the man she loved and he totally deserved it. 'I'll take care of him…' Claire's eyes slipped at Peter and her heart started to beat again.


	59. Chapter 59 Read it right

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters also feel the saved Peter. But why? Is he has some other motive? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 59**__** Read it right**_

_Command Center,__ NY_

Seeing his brother falling down and powerless was one of the worst things Nathan had ever seen. Luckily, he was there just in time to catch him. Peter was in unconsciousness. The dart only had poisoned him and made him powerless. Nathan carefully landed just in front of the waiting group of people. He saw the tears in Claire's eyes and strangely but just now he felt her as a daughter. His eyes dropped on her belly and noticed one barely noticeable protuberance. Then she came close to him and for the first time, her eyes didn't watch him with hate or indifference.

'Thank you…' she said and reached to touch Peter. Nathan understood.

Claire lifted her eyes again and he was sure. She was grateful to him, because he had saved Peter. Nathan almost smiled at the irony. Again, Peter was the man who had brought her to him. First time, when she had escaped to went and hid with him in New York. That had leaded in their first meeting in the mansion, where she had saved his brother. Second time, when she had saved him after his falling. Nathan was sure that Peter was the one, who asked her calling him. Moreover, when that whole madness had started and Claire had brought to him by Noah, he was sure that she had staying with his family in the Mansion, just because of Peter. Both of them had such a weird connection that Nathan did not make any illusions. Claire was here because of Peter. She would have done everything for him. Even now.

'I'll take care for him…' Claire said and pulled some bangs out of Peter's face. 'Take him in the van, please…'

Nathan just nodded and carried Peter inside of the car. When he walked out, he had surprised by Claire's hug. He felt little unsecured. That was the first hug; his daughter had given him willingly.

'Thank you!' Nathan heard her voice again and hugged her too. When she pulled back, her eyes shined. 'You would never know what you just did for me…' her hand slipped on her belly and Nathan's eyes followed her. 'For us…' Claire said quietly.

Nathan coughed nervously.

'How are you? I mean…' he nodded at her hand, covered her belly.

'Oh, we're fine! Peter is take a good care for us.' She said and Nathan couldn't helped but notice the love in her words. His daughter… and his brother… How sick and twisted everything was! Then why it looked so right?

'Claire! We got to go!' Matt called her and his eyes stared at Nathan.

Claire nodded at him.

'Sure!' she reached one hand and touched Nathan's arm. 'I'll make sure that you find out when he got better!'

'Okay…'

'So you one of us now?' Matt said and threw one look at Claire until she hid in the van.

Nathan smiled bitterly.

'I always was one of you, just had forgotten for a while.' He nodded at Matt and lounged in the clear sky.

Matt shook his head and walked in the van. The car soon drove off and disappeared in the night. Sylar came out from the bushes with strange expression on his face.

'Claire B…' he chocked. 'Claire Petrelli is pregnant?' One pensive look appeared to his face. 'Good to know that…' Then his eyes narrowed. Now he had to go and deal with Danko. The stupid son of a bitch almost had killed Peter and Sylar wanted this pleasure only for him.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Micah and Molly saw the black van slowly stopped in front of the house. They quickly turned off the alarm and opened the door for their friends. Walter had to hide the car in the garage and Mohinder held Peter in his arms. Molly's eyes widened.

'Is he okay?'

She felt Claire's hand on her shoulder and looked up to met her eyes. The young woman smiled at her.

'He is alright, just had to rest for some time and he will be better.'

Then Claire climbed the stairs after Mohinder and followed him in her bedroom. He gently put Peter on the bed and then leaved the room after quick nod at her. Claire stood still for a moment then sat beside him stared in his calmed face. Her hand reached and slipped through his hair. Just in that moment, his eyes opened.

'Hi…' she said and continued with her moves. 'You'll be fine…'

Peter liked his lips and he look around the room. He was at home.

'How..?'

Claire understood his question.

'Nathan saved you.'

'Nathan?' his voice sounded throaty, but he felt how the strength was coming back in his body.

'He was there and he caught you just before you hit the ground!' Claire shivered and Peter felt that. She was scared. He felt that too. Therefore, his hand reached and pulled her in his embrace. Claire cuddled in him and he reached for one blanket to cover them. 'I was scared…' she said and this time he froze. 'If it wasn't Nathan…'

'But it was, so stop think about that and try to sleep, okay?' he felt her nod on his chest and soon after that Claire had fallen asleep. Peter threw one look at the window. It was already morning and he should sleep. However, he could not. What Nathan was doing around there? How he had there just in time? How Danko had understood about his plan? His thoughts wandered and soon the tiredness beat him. Peter fell asleep and he actually slept until the early noon.

When he woke up, he saw that Claire still slept. However, it was normal for her, especially now. Peter stood up carefully not to wake her and took one shower before to came down on the stairs. The house was quiet, probably everybody were sleeping. Peter grabbed some fruit from the kitchen and went in the living room. He took the remote and turned on the TV.

'… _last night. The whole floor had burned. The authorities didn't comment, but the experts said that this is __intentional__arson__.__ Although, nobody could tell what is the source of the fire. In other news…' _

Peter stopped the TV and leaned back at the sofa with closed eyes. They had succeeded. However, that was only the first step. They had to locate the other buildings also. Had to took care for the helpless people… Had to..

'Wake up first, huh?' he heard Matt's voice and nodded as he watched him sitting at the near chair. 'How are you feeling?'

'Surprisingly good.' Peter answered with his usual low voice.

'Your brother saved you, you know….' Matt said and looked at him strangely. 'He truly cared about you.'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'Forgive me for not jumping from joy, but my brother could save me just because he has hidden motives. That's Nathan, dad's favorite and believe me, and he is just like him.'

'You are your mother's favorite. Are you like her?' Matt said carefully. He didn't want to walk in forbidden territory. Peter frowned.

'How did you learn that?'

'When she was here… You cannot hide so many things from telepath. You should've known that!'

'My family is very… interesting Matt.' Peer just had done eating his fruit and left the oddments in a small dish on the table. 'You have to learn how to read right!'

'But Peter, he told me that he always had been one of us and he just had forbid awhile. What do you think that mean?'

Peter shook his head. He had trusted Nathan so many times before and his brother always had preferred something else, but him. Besides, he had hurt Claire and Peter hardly could forget that. Then he saw Matt's look and frowned.

'Did you just read my mind?'

'I'm sorry, but you didn't say anything…' Matt shrugged. 'So you still mad at him, because of what he did to her?'

'I'm not mad, just… disappointed. I cannot trust him Matt! He proved me that so many times…'

'But he saved you…' Claire had come close and they had not noticed her. 'Nathan saved your life!'

Peter sighed and Matt understood that he had to leave them alone.

'Look… ' Peter started and pulled her in his lap. 'He is my brother and I love him, but that doesn't mean that I could trust him. I'm very thankful to him about saving me, but…'

'He hurt you before?' Claire rested her head on his shoulder.

'Many times… ' Peter pressed her body close to his. 'He hurt you and even abandoned you in a first place…'

'You can't really tell me that you are sorry for the second one!' Claire slipped her hand over his chest and rested her on his other shoulder. 'If we had grown up together, I do not think that we… ' she trembled and Peter concerned.

'What?'

'Um… nothing! Just someone kicked me harder.' He felt her hot breath on his neck, and she rubbed her nose there. Then she continued. 'At least for that I can be grateful to Nathan. That gave me the opportunity to fall in love with you.'

'In your uncle?' Peter sounded sarcastically.

Claire shook her head.

'In my hero!'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Mr. Danko is here and he wants to see you, Mr. Petrelli!' the voice of the intercom spoke and Nathan pressed one button.

'Let him in!' Nathan said and soon Danko entered in the room with furious expression.

'You saved him!' he snapped. "I saw you!"

'Who I saved?' Nathan raised his eyebrows.

'Your brother last night! I saw you!' Danko came close and leaned over his desk. 'You also have ability!'

Nathan smiled with some devilish flames in his eyes.

'It runs in the family!'

Before he knew what was going on, Danko pulled one gun and pointed it at Nathan.

'You betrayed your country… ' he snapped, but then they heard one lazy low voice, coming from the door.

'Let's calm down, shall we?'

Danko startled and turned around just to see, Peter's burning hand pointed at him.

'You!' he snapped.

'Alive and good health, thank you!' Peter answered sarcastically. 'Put the gun down! Now!' he did not raise his voice, but he did not have to. Danko was a soldier. He knew when to retreat.

'Now…' Peter rested his hand close to his body. 'Let's talk!'


	60. Chapter 60 Do You Know Me?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters. Here you can read - Peter faced Danko. What are the consequences? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 60**__** Do You Know Me?**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Mr. Danko is here and he wants to see you, Mr. Petrelli!' the voice of the intercom spoke and Nathan pressed one button.

'Let him in!' Nathan said and soon Danko entered in the room with furious expression.

'You saved him!' he snapped. "I saw you!"

'Who I saved?' Nathan raised his eyebrows.

'Your brother last night! I saw you!' Danko came close and leaned over his desk. 'You also have ability!'

Nathan smiled with some devilish flames in his eyes.

'It runs in the family!'

Before he knew what was going on, Danko pulled one gun and pointed it at Nathan.

'You betrayed your country… ' he snapped, but then they heard one lazy low voice, coming from the door.

'Let's calm down, shall we?'

Danko startled and turned around just to see, Peter's burning hand pointed at him.

'You!' he snapped.

'Alive and good health, thank you!' Peter answered sarcastically. 'Put the gun down! Now!' he did not raise his voice, but he did not have to. Danko was a soldier. He knew when to retreat.

'Now…' Peter rested his hand close to his body. 'Let's talk!'

As for this moment he had leaned on the doorframe. Now he pulled out and walked with slow steps into the room.

'Pete…' Nathan started, but Peter raised one hand to stop him. His eyes gad gazed at Danko.

'Let's talk a little, Danko… You want me dead?' Peter leaned his head aside and stopped just few steps close to him. 'If you want me dead, don't be coward and do that until you're looking me in the eyes!'

Danko smiled sarcastically.

'We both know that won't happen, Petrelli! Let's face it – you've got the advantage, I haven't… There is no other way to bet you…'

'True, but…' Peter still gazed at him with narrowed eyes. 'You have an ally, who can do that, don't you?'

'Yes, I have, but…' Danko didn't move from his place looked Peter straight at the eyes. 'I don't need him for what I was thinking…'

'Really?' Peter just listened. He just gathered information and his intention wasn't for killing him. Really wasn't. 'What are you thinking?'

'You can read my mind?' Danko raised his eyebrows. 'Then do it!'

'No! I prefer it you to tell that aloud!' Peter snapped. He started to get angry.

'See… I dig a little about your family…' Danko dragged the last words.

Nathan saw Peter started to get nervous. His fist clenched next to his body. Then Nathan threw one look at Danko. The son of a bitch was smiling.

'I found something that could destroy all of you, without I'm moving a finger…'

'Wonder what that thing might be…' Peter tried to contain his will for killing him.

'You have lot dirty clothes in the closet, Petrelli.' Danko continued to step over the thin ice.

'Say it already!' Peter didn't change his voice. He just grunted out.

'Your precious Claire, for example…' Danko said and Nathan understood that Peter barely contained himself already.

'Danko…' he tried to intervene and tried to avert the disaster. 'You shouldn't…'

'Wonder what people would say if they understand that you are married to your _niece_?'

'I'm telling you – you are walking dead!' Peter grunted out and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Pete…' Nathan raised his voice when he saw that his brother raised his hand.

'Shut up!' Peter snapped and turned all of his attention to Danko. 'You shouldn't have mention Claire here! That was your last mistake!'

'So you're gonna kill me?' Danko still had not moved and Nathan wondered what his goal was.

'I don't have to do that! You are going to do that by yourself!'

'What?'

'See, I met one very interesting person, he was puppet master before…' as he spoke, Peter raised his hand and Nathan saw how Danko did the same. 'You just have to follow my moves now…' Peter smiled, but that was one very sardonic smile and Nathan shivered. Then Peter formed his fingers as a gun and put them to his temple. Danko did the same, but with his actual gun.

'You are not going to kill me…' the bald man said, but Nathan could see that his breathing raced.

'Pete… ' he tried once again.

'I told you to shut up, Nathan!' Peter didn't even look at him. 'You don't know anything about me, Danko!' his finger trembled and Nathan saw that the finger Danko held on the trigger trembled also. 'If you knew me, you shouldn't mention her! I saw my description in your notes about Claire – obsessive and overprotective!' Peter smiled with devilish flames in his eyes. 'Then why you mention her?'

'My bad…' Danko did not look so sure all of a sudden.

'Your information also said – incapable of killing.' Peter leaned his head aside. 'Really? You know me that well? Depressive also?'

'What?' Nathan snapped. 'From where did you learn this?'

'Sylar…' Peter dragged his words. 'By the way, I am depressive and I admit that, but I'm not now! So, what you're going to do?'

'I could destroy you…' Dabko spat.

'No, if you are pretty much dead!' Peter's finger trembled again. Danko's one did the same. Then suddenly Peter dropped his hand. Danko did the same. Nathan quickly grabbed the gun from his hand. 'Luckily for you, last night I saw the papers about Claire, me and my family. They are gone Danko!'

Peter came even close.

'See, for one thing you're right about me. I'm very obsessive and overprotective about her!'

'You are sick, Petrelli! Your whole family is!'

'Maybe…' Peter made short pause. 'But it's ours! I love Claire and she loves me! You never would understand what that feeling is! But if you tried something against me or my family…' Peter threw short look at Nathan. 'Feel warned!'

Peter turned back to leave, but he stopped at the door for a moment. He hesitated. Then he turned back and looked at his brother.

'Claire wanted to thank you…' he said and he looked straight at Nathan. '… for last night.'

He ignored Danko's presence and focused only at Nathan.

'Don't get me wrong! I still can't trust you! That's form her…' he said and Nathan nodded. 'Bye now…'

Then he rushed out from the room, using his speedster power.

'He just stole the plans of the new lab…' Danko said and just then Nathan saw in his hands, leaned on the desk. Danko was right. Peter had stolen the papers. 'How he did that?' he looked furious.

Nathan shrugged. He already was in the other team, but Danko did not know it.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Peter rushed in the house and took off his coat, putting it on the cupboard near the front door. He held the plans in his hand while entered in the Library and them on the table. The house was surprisingly quiet and he just started to wonder. The he saw Molly entering in the room with worrying face.

'Peter! You have to come quickly!' the girl said and without waited for answer, she turned back and ran trough the stairs.

Peter felt the panic slowly taken his body. He knew. Somehow, he already knew that something was wrong with Claire. When he entered in their room and saw her laying on the bed, curled up in two, his heart missed one beat. He shook his head, trying to control his emotions and entered in the room. It was full of people.

'Okay, everybody out now!' he said with firm voice and no one was brave enough to argue with him right now.

'What happened?' he said as he sat on the bed, close to Claire. She looked scared and her eyes had widened.

'It hurts… again!' she said with weak voice.

'How long?' he already had opened the cupboard and pulled out the ready syringe from there.

'I don't… know, but… OW!' Claire moaned and Peter tried to contain his will to cry right now. He did not know was it from fear or anger.

'Okay… Stay still for a moment…' he carefully shot her the injection and then his hands reached over her belly.

Peter tried to concentrate and focused his all energy in his fingers. Soon Claire felt the well-known warmth and the pain had gone away. He pulled back his hands and Claire gulped painfully before to ask him.

'Are they…?'

'They are…' he said and that was enough for her.

'Hug me, please!' she said and Peter felt how her body cried for his attention. He slipped in the bed next to her and took her in his arms.

'I would never allow something to happen with you, Claire! Never!' he swore quietly in the silent room. She cuddled in him and Peter felt her soft kiss on his neck.

'I love you…' was her whisper and that was the most beautiful sound he had heard in this day.

On the next morning, Peter woke up with clear mind and ready for his next move. He just wondered how quickly life had put him in that position. He was such an outsider before, dreamy kid at the back of the class. Then always being in the shadow of his brother. Everything had changed from the moment he had saved Claire. Everything had changed with those simple words at the jail. He wanted to be her hero. He wanted to be the man, she had seen in him that day.

Now, he did not even recognize himself in some reactions. He never thought that he would kill someone. He was a nurse and had sworn to save lives, not taking them. Everything had changed now. He had to that man now. One man, capable to protect his family.

Peter came down on the stairs and went straight the dining room. His friends were already there for breakfast.

'Good morning…' he said and everybody nodded. He just started to eat, when Hiro spoke.

'I saw the plans of the new lab? Are they real?'

Peter gulped from his coffee and nodded.

'Yes.' Then he frowned. 'Very much real. As far as I know there had been experiments there.'

'What kind of experiments?' Claire's voice surprised him. He did not expect her to wake up so soon after him. She sat beside him and took her fork. 'Well?' she looked at him intensively.

'People with ability.' Peter hesitated, but then he frowned and decided to tell the truth. 'They had been experimented with their DNA. They used people there as a lab rats.'

'Oh, my God!' Claire dropped her fork at the table and her face faded. She reached and grabbed his hand, looking at his eyes. 'We have to do something…'

'Yeah… We have to…'


	61. Chapter 61 The right choice

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters. Here you can read - Peter's plan to sneak into the Lab. How the others will accept that? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 61 **__**The right choice**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

The Lab was a old building, placed not so far away from the city. It had been mask as _Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases. _This was the old facility of the Company and now, its owner was the Government. There thy put people with only very dangerous and unstable abilities and study them.

Peter had sat on the sofa in the living room and his eyes had stared in the plan of that building. He had bit his lip, his eyes wandered around the engineering sketches, and his mind worked on fast speed. He saw too little paths for escape. Only three. And with such an enormous building, this was pretty risky. Plus, there probably would have people with abilities. People with unstable abilities and Peter knew that no matter how strong he was now, his body still could not adjust so fast. Kirby Plaza was still alive in his memory.

In the other hand, if he took a small group with him, they probably could escape after that. He could use his flying ability, but the others had to use one of the three escape routes. That was risky, because they did not know how many guards had in there. Or, what it was the security system. Too many question marks for risking other lives.

'If you're planning to go inside alone, forget about it!' Peter heard Matt's voice over his head and put down the map. He waited until Matt sat at the opposite chair and looked at him.

'If you look that map, you should know that it's too risky!' he said with his usual low voice.

'If you look that map, you should know that the building is too big for alone man.' Matt said frowning.

'He wants to enter alone?' they heard Hiro, who just had entered in the room and took a seat next to Matt. 'Peter, that's suicide! We can't allow that!'

The word 'suicide' made Peter flinch. That time was not so far away. Still, he tried to concentrate and looked at his friends.

'You can't stop me from doing what I have to do!' he said quietly.

Matt raised his eyebrows.

'It's true! We can't…' he looked at Hiro, who nodded and turned to Peter.

'Claire can!' the Japanese man said.

'Claire? Why we have to involve Claire?' Peter just narrowed his eyes and looked down at the map.

'Claire is the only one who can stop you from doing things, which threaten your life!' Matt said seriously.

'Now you sound pathetic!' Peter snapped and leaned back at the sofa.

'If that could help for saving your life, I don't mind!' Matt snapped on his turn.

'Maybe if we study the building…' Hiro said, looking at the map.

'There are only three escape routes!' Peter frowned. 'Too little…'

'But there are people in this building. Innocent people, Peter. If we want to help them, we have to use those routes. All three of them!' Hiro added.

'We need a plan then!' Peter snapped and stood up from the sofa.

'Yes, we do! And we don't have to rush into things!' Matt said and took the map. 'Try to be patient, Peter!'

Peter nodded.

'I'll try!' he said and walked out of the room.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY _

Nathan just talked with the people of the _Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases. _The Director just had told him that there was no movement for past two weeks. Nathan leaned back at his chair and frowned. The building was well secured with modern security system and ten guards placed at the each of the ten floors. Not to mention that underground levels. If Peter entered there, he probably would get into the trap. No matter how strong he was or how powerful he was, Peter could not fight with the whole building. He had to worn him somehow, but could not find the way to reach him. Therefore, Nathan had ordered to installed him monitors in his office. There how, he had 24-hours surveillance over the building and could reach it quickly if he saw some movements. That was how he could help Peter. Just hoped that this was enough.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'How are you feeling?' Peter jus had entered in the bedroom, where Claire just had woke up from her afternoon nap. She felt tired all the time and had lost her appetite, which concerned Peter. He knew that in one usual pregnancy, the appetite came after the third month. Claire was at the end of her forth month and suddenly instead of eating too much, she barely touched her meal.

'I'm feeling good, thanks!' she said and sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

'You're feeling good, or you're trying to lie to me?' Peter came close and sat on the bed, staring at her.

'No, I'm… I'm good!' Claire tried to smile, but she knew that he could recognize when the smile was true and when fake.

'What now?' she was right. Peter had seen through that smile. 'You're worried. Tell me why.'

'It's just… I am scared, Peter!' she said and laced her fingers in her lap.

'For what?' he covered her hands with his one.

'I'm scared that I'll lose the babies!' Claire answered and looked him at his eyes. 'I couldn't live with that!'

'You are not going to lose them!' Peter said and tried to sound secure.

'How can you be so sure? I made so much miscarriage attempts… Who knows if the next one would be…' Claire sniffed. 'Maybe, I wasn't created to be a mother… '

'Claire, stop! Stop it, okay?' he squeezed her hands lightly. 'Don't allow such thoughts to pass through your head! I know them and they could lead you in a very dark place, which you didn't need to be right now.'

'But…' she started, but he reached and wiped out her tears. That well-known move made her feel nice warmth.

'Try to think for something good.' He said quietly. 'I know it is hard, trust me, I know! But you have to find your happy place and stay there.'

She reached one hand and put her on his chest. Just over his heart. Her eyes searched his.

'There is my place, Peter!'

He covered her hand with his.

'Then stay there!'

Claire tried to smile.

'I will!'

Later that day, she finally got up from the bed and went downstairs to the others. They had gathered in the Library and planned their entering into the Lab. Peter had taken his place close to the fireplace with arms crossed in front of his chest. He had frowned and just listen the others. She entered quietly and sat on the sofa, leaned her back. Then her hands slipped over her belly and she felt one kick inside of her. That made her smile. It was a sign that the babies were okay.

'Claire?' she lifted up her eyes, just to saw him kneeling in front of her. His eyes were worried and she reached her hand to fix some bangs, falling over his face.

'I'm fine, just wanted to be with you here…' he whispered and suddenly realized that the room was quiet. Claire blush a little and looked around her friends.

'Nice to having you back here, Claire!' Tracy said and smiled at her.

'Yeah, since you are the only one, who can put some clear mind in Peter's head!' Matt said frowning.

'Matt!' Peter said with low voice and narrowed his eyes at his friend. He stood up from the ground and sat next to Claire.

'He is right!' Hiro added.

'What happened here?' Claire looked at them quizzically. Then her look dropped at Peter. 'What they are talking about?'

'Peter wants to enter in the building alone. Then turned off the alarm and security system. Not to mention, beating couple of guards and just then we can enter!' Mohinder said shaking his head with indignation.

'Peter, are you crazy?' Claire rose up her voice.

'That's what I'm saying!' Matt added and took Peter's place close to the fireplace. 'But he didn't listen!'

'Matt I told you not involving her into this!' Peter's eyes had still narrowed.

'Why not? If that can safe your life?' Matt snapped

'You are not going alone!' Claire frowned and Peter turned to her.

'Claire, you have to understand…' Peter started.

'I understand! I understand everything! You put your life into danger and you had promised me that you would not do that anymore! Did you lie to me?'

The sound of her last words echoed in his head. Lie… When he had seen them in the future, Claire had used almost the same words. He had promised her, and then lied. It was a mistake. He had seen from where that could lead.

'No, I wasn't lying… Just… It's too dangerous…' Peter tried to explain.

'That's why you need help!' Claire insisted. 'You are just a human, no matter how powerful you are! I won't agree to risk your life again! Do you hear me?'

Peter silenced for a moment. He could hear the right in her words. Still, he thought that his plan was good. His eyes dropped on her hand, lying over her belly. Then he lifted up his look on her face and saw the concern and fear in her eyes. For him…

'Okay… ' Peter said quietly and Claire understood that he had listened to her. 'We have to form groups…'

She released her breath with relief and felt Peter's hand over hers.

'I'm doing this for you…'


	62. Chapter 62 How to save the future

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. I didn't feel good now, so my characters. Here you can read - Peter and his group hit the Lab. What is going to happen? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 62**__** How to save the future**_

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

They fixed the last week of March to be the date of the sneaking in the Lab. The house was surprisingly quiet and the pressure hung around of it. Only Peter seemed to be calm. Claire was so nervous that she barely talked, but she could notice his eyes looked at her with strange expression.

The plan was to take the van and split in groups. Each group had to looked around one floor and gather valuable information. If there were people with abilities in the building, they had to free them. Peter had to stay away from them. The unstable abilities were something he preferred not to touch. He had bad experience with them.

The people in the van supposed to be Walter, Claire and Jason. Claire had refused to stay in home until Peter was out there and he had agreed for another time. So, the night finally came. Everybody took their seats in that van in silence. Claire sat next to Peter and her hand reached for his one. Their fingers laced and he threw her one quick look.

'I love you…' he said.

'I love you too!' she said staring in his eyes.

Nobody needed more words. These ones were enough for them.

It was 8 PM…

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan and Heidi Petrelli just walked in the waiting limo. They had to attend to one charity ball, but Nathan was nervous. He had some strange feeling for this evening. Some strange pressure had dropped over him. Something would happen… but what? He only knew that someone close to him was in great danger. Nathan even had called Noah and had told him to be prepared if he needed him. Bennet had reassured him that he would be ready.

So Nathan and Heidi leaved the mansion at 8 PM to went at the charity foundation.

_Petrelli Residence, Paris, France_

Angela Petrelli widened her eyes as she woke up. Her heart raced and she looked around the room. She was alone and far away from her son.

'No! No, Peter!' she whispered feverishly until she rummage in the cupboard for her phone. 'Not him! Not now!' Angela finally found it and dialed the number. The phone gave the free signal and then it switched in secretary. Angela hung up and stood up from her bed, dialing another. Nathan also was not there. 'No this is not happening!'

Then Angela dialed Lora. She was still in the States.

'_Hallo?'_ Lora answered and Angela dropped on the bed.

'Tell me that Peter is still in the house!' she said and tried to master her voice.

'_No, they just leave__d…'_

'Oh, God!' Angela moaned painfully.

'_What happened?'_ Lora started to worry.

'I had a dream…'

_Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases__, outside NY_

The black van slowed down and stopped not so far away from the building.

'If everything goes on plan, we shouldn't be there for too long. One hour is our goal.' Peter said with mastered voice. 'I'm taking the last floor.'

'Okay.' Matt nodded and split the groups. Then he looked around and said with serious face. 'Good luck everybody!'

The group nodded and started to walk out from the car one by one. Peter and Claire were last. He had done that on purpose. His eyes searched hers and Claire shivered. She knew that his words were not going to like her. She was right.

'Look…' Peter started. 'I promised you to be careful and that's what I'm going to try. But if something happens there…'

'It won't!' Claire snapped and her heart raced again.

'If something happen…' Peter repeated with mastered voice. 'I want you to go to my mother! She will take care of you!'

'Peter…' her voice trebled, but he rose up his hand.

'Please listen… I want you to go to my mother and live there. It would be the best thing for the children. And…' Claire saw that he also barely contained his emotions. 'Let them remember me, okay? Let them know that their father loved them and their mother!'

With one quick kiss, Peter turned around and reached the door, but her voice stopped him.

'I love you too. Please come back to me!' He just looked her for one second, nodded and walked out of the car.

The cool air outside brushed him in his face and Peter stood still for a moment. Then nodded at Matt and the others and flew out to land on the top of the building.

It was 9 PM…

_Charity Foundation Center, NY_

It was 9 PM…

Nathan looked at his watch. He gulped nervously from his glass with champagne. He tried to smile and he was good in that. Nathan was politician after all. He knew how to act like he had no cares.

Some members of the Senate came to talk with him for some new bills and they discussed the new politics of the Government. Nathan act good and was polite. He even succeeded to give few smiles to Heidi.

The night dragged so slowly and his eyes wandered around the room. Something was going to happen.

_Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases__, outside NY_

Peter landed at the roof of the building. He walked to the electricity table. Walter had told him how to switch off the power. Peter narrowed his eyes and called Walter's ability to scan the table for possible traps. There was not any. Then he reached and pulled off some cables.

'Matt, you may enter!' he said at his microphone.

'_Got it Peter!'_ he heard Matt's voice at his ear. _'Good luck and we'll be in silence for the next 30 min at least!'_

'Good luck, everybody!' Peter said and then opened the door of the emergency staircase. He stood there few minutes so his eyes to adjust in the darkness. Then he used Walter's ability again and scanned the empty space. No indications of security systems or guards.

Peter came down on the stairs quickly and quietly. He tried to stay close to the wall and his eyes did not stop wandering around. When he reached the door leaded to the last floor, Peter stood still for one moment. He opened it quietly and went out. His eyes narrowed again and Walter's ability showed him five guards staying at different places in the hallway. He had to disarm them quietly and one by one. He had to kill them if was needed. Peter shook his head and tried to banish his empathy for this moment. He had to be strong now. Then the first guard saw him. He did not succeed even to make a sound.

'I'm sorry…' Peter said as he wrapped his neck with his arms and put him to sleep. He took the guard's gun and continued down at the hallway.

It was 9:15 PM…

_Charity Foundation Center, NY_

His phone rang. Nathan frowned and looked at display. It was his mother. He was not in a 'speak and share' mood right now, but that was his mother after all.

'Ma?'

'_Peter is in danger. You have to save him…'_ Angela spoke frantically and Nathan froze. He never had heard her to speak like that.

'What are you talking about?' Nathan went close at the window so he could hear her clearly.

'_Peter is in great danger! They expect him…' _

'How would you know that?'

'_I saw it! In my dream! You have to save him Nathan! You have to save the future!'_

'Slow down! Where is he? Where did you saw him?'

'_Some… some lab or… something…'_

'Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases_…_' Nathan already knew what that feeling that haunted him the whole evening was.

'_What?' _

'Nothing… Don't worry ma! I know here Peter is! I'll take care of it!'

'_Call me later…'_

'I will…' Nathan said and hung up the phone. He walked to Heidi and pulled took her elbow. She smiled apologizing at the small group of women she was talking to and faced her husband.

'What's wrong?' she had seen his dark face and already knew that something was happen.

'I have to go!' Nathan said and he already thought about his brother, and possible ways of saving him.

'Sure! Let me take the coats and…' Heidi said, but Nathan shook his head.

'You can stay and take the limo back home. I… I have to go in other place and…'

'You'll fly?' Heidi whispered and saw her husband nodded. 'Be careful!' she said and Nathan gave her one quick kiss, before walked out at the terrace. He looked at his watch. It was 9:30 PM… Heidi saw him lounged in the sky.

_Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases__, top floor, outside NY_

Peter disarmed the last of the five guards and now entered in the room, which was his goal. The archive of the Lab. All the experiments had recorded and the papers and video tapes were here. He shook his hands and the blue fire burned from his palms. Seconds later, the whole room was in flames.

Peter clenched his hands in fists and the blue flames disappeared. He looked at his watch. It was 9:35 PM… It was time for going back to the others. He made few steps back then felt sharp pain at his left shoulder and one well-known voice.

'We got you, Petrelli…' then the whole world sank into darkness.

_Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases__, yard, outside NY_

Matt had gathered the group and they all ran to the van. They had freed bunch of people and had seen the burning room at the top floor. Therefore, Peter had succeeded too. Now they had to run. Matt rushed into the van just to see how Claire breathed faster and had covered her mouth with one hand.

'Claire…' he tried to touch her, but she pulled back.

'Peter! Something happened with him!' she said and shook her head.

'How would you know that?' Matt looked her concerning.

'I felt it!' Claire slipped her hand over her heart. 'Here… I felt it here!'

'You're probably wrong… He must be…'

'No! I'm telling you! He is in trouble! We have to save him!' Suddenly she reached and pulled out the gun hang on his belt.

'No! Claire! Claire, wait!' Matt tried to stop her, but she was already out of the van. He followed her. 'Claire!'

'Try to stop me!' she snapped and her eyes shined with anger. 'Peter needs me and I'm going!'

'Claire!' He said, but she charged the gun and pointed it at him.

'I'm going!' her voice sounded coldly.

Nathan arrived just in that moment. He saw the face of his daughter. Saw the determination in her eyes. And understood… _Peter_.

'Claire!' he said quietly and took her attention. 'What are you doing? Put down the gun! He is your friend! What the Hell are you doing?'

'I'm going for Peter!' she said with firm voice. 'And nobody can stop me!'

'Okay!' Nathan carefully stood in front of the gun. 'We all going to save him, okay? Just… Calm down…'

Something in his voice calmed her and she listen him. Her eyes searched his face for any sign of a lie. Instead, she found only concern and will to help.

'I'm sorry, Matt…' she said quietly, but put the gun in the pocket of her jacket.

Matt did not say anything. Just nodded and turned at Nathan, who came closer to Claire.

'Peter probably is at one of the labs down in the sewer of the building.'

'How would you know?' Matt asked and Claire looked at him with interest.

'Ma called… ' Nathan said and for her surprise he pulled out one small gun from the pocket of his suit. He charged it and looked at his daughter. 'You are coming?'

Claire nodded and Nathan took her in his arms. Matt looked after them as they flew out.

_Scientific Institute for Rare Diseases__, sewer, outside NY_

Peter opened his eyes and felt weakness. He couldn't even move his little finger. Then he looked around the dusk room and his eyes dropped at two silhouettes, standing near the door. Then he felt that he was lying at one cold table tied to it tightly. He tried to free himself, but somehow, he could not.

'Oh… the sleeping beauty is already awake!' Danko's voice came closer and Peter saw his sardonic face. 'If you tried to free yourself, you can forget about it! As you can see, you have IV put into your system. You want to know what is it in there? It's one good liquid, which stopped your powers…'

'You can go to Hell!' Peter snapped and narrowed his eyes.

Danko's smile widened.

'I'm not, but you soon will! Then I can go after your precious Claire…'

'I'll kill you!' Peter grunted out and clenched his fists. Then he spat at Danko's face and saw how his smile faded.

'That was your last word, Petrelli!' he pulled one gun and pointed at him.

'That's enough!' Peter heard another well-known voice and suddenly the gun flew out from Danko's hands. 'Leave now!'

Sylar came close to them and Peter saw the hesitation in Danko's face, but Sylar grunted out again.

'Now!'

Danko leaved the room and Sylar followed him with eyes. Then he turned his attention back at Peter.

'We finally meet again! I was waiting long time for this!' he said and leaned to Peter's face.

'So you missed me? I'm flatter!' Peter said sarcastically and Sylar's smile widened.

'You know how much! Now I have the opportunity to defeat you!'

'In this way?' Peter rolled his eyes at his tied body. 'I thought that you preferred fighting!'

'Oh yeah… I still prefer it, but… You became too powerful for my taste.' Sylar leaned his head. 'Now I can finish with you for less than a second…'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I never would die, Sylar… I already left something behind me… ' he said and thought of his children.

'We'll see…' Sylar said and pointed finger at his face. 'Now… let's make this more interesting!' he said and instead to slicing him vertically, he started to cut his face diagonally.

Peter tried not to make a sound. He did not want to scream, but the pain was too strong. He screamed as his rival reached the middle of his face, then fell into darkness.

_Too easy…_ Sylar thought as he reached the left side of his face. Soon he would be gone and… The door slammed open. He turned back and saw two guns pointed at him. Nathan and Claire looked at him coldly, but this did not disturb him.

'You really think that you can stop me with this?' he sounded ironically.

'In a matter of fact, yeah!' Nathan said and took a shot. The dart with liquid hit Sylar and he dropped in the ground almost momentary.

Claire entered in the room after her biological father and her eyes dropped at Sylar.

'I want to kill him!' she whispered. 'He deserves to die!' her gun was pointed at him, but Nathan put his hand over it and took down her weapon.

'You are not a killer, Claire!' he said quietly and his look moved at Peter, lying motionless on the table. His face had covered in blood. 'Oh my God!'

His exclamation made Claire to follow his look and she almost lost her breath.

'Peter!' she screamed and ran to him. Her hands trembled as she reached and touched his chest. Then she felt it. He was breathing… 'He is breathing!' her voice was like a whisper, than she said loudly. 'He is alive!'

'Let's get him out of here!' Nathan said and took his brother in his arms. The three of them left the dust sewer behind. Their mission now – took care for Peter.

It was 10 PM…


	63. Chapter 63 History of a car crash

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter and Claire find surprising ally. Who is it? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 63**__** History of a car crash**_

_Scientific__ Institute__ for Rare Diseases__, yard, outside NY_

Claire and Nathan held Peter walked out from the building out at the fresh air.

'Thank you…' Claire said as they walked to the others.

Nathan threw her one surprising look.

'For what?'

'For being here and… help us… once again!' she said without looking at him.

'He is my brother, Claire.' Nathan said quietly and looked at still motionless Peter. His face had all covered in blood. The scar could see it with simple eye. His heart missed a beat. Why Peter should have lived all this?

'You weren't like this before. Remember?' Claire said also quietly. 'You wanted to… punish him. To show him who is the leader in this family… Even order to beat him…'

'That was a mistake!' they almost had reached the others. 'That was a terrible mistake!' Nathan said with regret in his voice. 'I just hope that someday he might actually forgive me…'

'I honestly don't know how to act right now… You saved him and I always will be thankful for that, but he told me…'

'Not to trust me! I know… Maybe in time…' Nathan crooked his face and they reached the small group, waiting for them.

'Oh my God!' Matt said as he saw Peter's face. 'Is he…'

'He is alive, but I think that he would be better in our house.' Nathan said. He had thought about that. If his brother was in the public eye, if he was in the news, the chances of his salvation increased. Especially now when, Nathan could tell, Danko had stood behind Peter's capture. And he would never give up. No, when Sylar was also beside him. 'I think, until he gets better…'

'And you say that we can trust you?' Matt said and he tried to read Nathan's thoughts. Then his face calmed. 'Okay, but I think that you should take Claire also…'

'Did you just read my mind?' Nathan raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah and I think that is a good idea.'

Nathan nodded.

'Okay… I should fly with Peter now…'

'I can take her… ' Daphne stepped in front of the group and took Claire's hand.

'We'll keep in touch!' Claire nodded at Matt.

Then Nathan flew out with Peter and Daphne ran with Claire.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY _

Nathan landed at the porch and Claire was already there. Alone. She was waiting for them. Her face was pale and there was noting left of the strong woman, willing to kill. Her eyes wandered over Peter's body and then looked at his face.

'He's going to be fine!' Nathan said, but did not know who he tried to reassure, him or her.

They entered in the quiet house and had welcomed by Heidi, who was standing at the end of the staircase. She saw bloody Peter in Nathan's hands and covered her mouth.

'Oh, my…'

'We're going to take him in his old room. Please…' Nathan said and Heidi made them way so they could walk beside her.

Claire did not even look at her. She just followed Nathan and entered in Peter's room. Claire had been here before… when she had arrived in New York to pick a college. She remembered how Angela had welcomed her in the mansion and had showed her, her room. It was just beside Peter's one. Claire remembered the first time she had entered in here. How her eyes had looked around with curiosity. She had sneaked one night and her fingers had lingered over Peter's photo, left on the cupboard near his bed. Then she had lain in the bed, closed her eyes and imagined that he was here with his eyes looked at her with love. That was a dream of the young in love girl… Now these dreams were true.

Nathan gently put Peter on the bed and stepped back. He noticed that Claire almost immediately sat beside him and her eyes wandered once again over Peter's body.

'I'll need medicine chest…' Claire said with low voice. 'And… some clean towels… and water.'

'Sure…' Nathan said and walked out of the room. He returned minutes later, held the medicine chest with him. Then he entered in the bathroom and brought some towels and basin with water. 'Are you sure, you know how…'

'He thought me…' Claire said quietly and under Nathan and Heidi's look, she carefully cleaned Peter's wound and face. Then put some powder over it and covered it with some plasters. 'Done.' She said after that and Nathan took away the bloody water and dirty towels.

'I thought that he can heal…' Heidi said and made Claire to turn around. 'Why…'

'They had put him some IV. The liquid is still in his blood stream.' Claire said and turned back at Peter. His face seemed calm. Her fingers lingered above it. 'He'll be fine… He has to…'

Heidi exchanged one look with Nathan and said carefully.

'Maybe you also want to rest a little? We can prepare your old room if you want.'

'I'm not leaving him!' Claire said with firm voice.

'Well… then we have to find something for change these clothes.' Heidi said with soft voice and Claire nodded. 'I think that you still have some here… Let me check.' She leaved the room and brought back with some nightgown. Claire stood up for took it, but sudden dizziness made her loose balance. She felt the gentle hands of her father helped her stood still.

'Are you okay?' he looked at her carefully as she took the nightgown from Heidi.

'I'm… just babies…' she covered her belly with one hand and felt kick inside of her.

'Babies?' Heidi raised her eyebrows.

'We're going to have twins…' Claire said with soft voice and her eyes shined. Then her look dropped back at Peter. Her face faded. Nathan saw that and coughed to take her attention.

'Claire, why don't you go in the bathroom and change? I will take care for Peter.'

She nodded and minutes later, she was already in her nightgown with one wrapper above it. Heidi could notice how small she looked covered with the wrapper. Nathan had dressed Peter only with the pants of his pajama and covered him with blanket.

Claire stood still one moment and Nathan coughed. She looked at him with tired eyes.

'Here what we have to say to the press… ' he said and Heidi looked at him. 'There was the car accident with both of you. Peter is recovering at home and you'll stay here indefinitely.'

'But… How are we going to do that? I mean… They will ask about the car…' Heidi was confused.

'Our friends can do that.' Claire fixed some curls behind her ear. 'I just need to make some phone calls…'

'No! You both need to rest while you can!' Nathan reached his hand unsure, but touched her arm with calming gesture. 'I'll take care for everything…'

'Thanks… ' Claire said and for surprise of the both of them, she hugged him. 'Dad…'

Heidi saw how Nathan's face froze for one moment. She could tell that he was waiting long time for this. His hands reached and wrapped around his daughter. He closed his eyes for one second then whispered.

'No problem…' Nathan felt happy for the first time at weeks. Held his daughter in his arms was something new for him. He knew that she had opened to him just because of Peter. He had reunited them again and this time Nathan swore not to screw up things. 'Okay…' he said after they pulled back. 'You should rest now. You know where my room is if you need something…'

'Yeah…' Claire nodded and followed her father and his wife with eyes as they leaved the room. Then she pulled off the wrapper and turned off the lights. She slipped in the bed close to Peter and put her head close to his shoulder.

Maybe her moves had awakened him, because Claire felt him shifted and his breathing changed. He moaned painfully and she saw him lifted his hand to touch his wound.

'No! No! Don't touch!' she said quietly and covered his hand with hers, before he had reached his face.

Claire lay on her elbow and leaned over his face. Peter opened his eyes just in that moment. Even in the dust room, Claire could see the confusion in his look.

'Where…' He asked throaty.

'We are in the mansion.' She said and reached to fix some bangs falling over his face.

'How?'

'Nathan saved you… again.' Claire said quietly. 'He said that it's best for now to stay in here.'

Peter narrowed his eyes, but trembled from pain.

'Why it's better?'

'Danko is after you and if you are in the public eye, his chances are minimal. He sure wouldn't risk…'

'Forget Danko! What about Sylar?'

'I… I honestly don't know!' she said with confusion. 'We left him there…'

'We?' his eyes widened and Claire bit her lip with guilty expression. 'I thought you said that Nathan saved me! You were there too?'

'I… yeah…'

'Claire! What if something had happened to you! Did you think about that?' he was angry.

'But I'm okay… see!' she took his hand and put his palm on her belly. He felt one kick under his fingers. 'I would never forgive myself if I wouldn't go there!'

'Claire…'

'Peter! You were in danger! I could not just sat there and do nothing!'

Something in her voice made him remain silence. His eyes softened and he reached his hand so she could lie on his collarbone. His hand wrapped her waist and pressed her body close to his. Then he remembered. Peter reached his other hand and touched lightly his face. The scar was already there. He always had wondered how he got it. Now it was real. And it hurt.

'What are you thinking?' Claire asked after awhile.

'I was thinking about my scar.' He said seconds later.

'But you'll soon get better and probably there won't be any…'

'No!' he said firmly. 'It'll be there! Trust me! It'll be there…'

Further down at the hallway, Nathan lay on his bed with Heidi in his arms. He could not sleep. There was so many things happened this night. One of them was his daughter. She had called him dad for the first time in his life. He knew that they had to keep that in secret. For the world, Claire had to remain only Peter's wife. No matter how Nathan loved, yeah already loved, his daughter. On the other hand, maybe just because of that, the truth of her conception it had to remain secret.

Nathan made no illusions why she had decided to trust him. It was because of Peter. He had helped Peter. The man she loved and that was more than enough in her eyes.

'Can't sleep?' Heidi asked him and Nathan released one sigh.

'No, I can't…'

'Claire or Peter?'

'Both of them I suppose…' he said and held her tightly.

Heidi made short pause.

'I saw it…' she said after that.

'What?' Nathan was confused.

'I saw the connection between them… like you told me before.'

'Ah… this…' his hand lingered at her back. 'Now you believe me?'

'Yes, I do. But still…'

'How can it be so wrong and look so right at the same time?' Nathan's voice sounded ironically.

'Yeah… and that baby…'

'Babies! Gosh! They're expecting twins…' he said and sounded almost unreal.

'Whatever… they are going to be your grandchildren or…'

'Grandchildren!' Nathan snapped. 'The world must never know about Claire being my daughter! '

'You are scared?'

Nathan shrugged.

'If you had asked me before, I should probably say yes, but now… I want her to be happy and Peter makes her happy…'

'This story is so…'

'Messed up? Yeah… but it's theirs…' he said and truly believed in that.

On the next morning, Claire had awakened of her ringing phone. She had forgotten it on the pocket of her jacket.

'Hello?' she sounded sleepy.

'_Claire?'_ Angela's voice made her open her eyes widely. _'Are you… alright?'_

'Yeah… we all are alright.'

'_Peter?'_

'He is beside me.' Claire looked at him and saw that he had opened his eyes.

'_So he is… fine?'_ Angela sounded hesitating.

'He is fine.' Claire said looked at his scar. 'He is alive…'

'_Good…'_ Angela's voice changed and now Claire could hear the relief on it. _'I just called to see that. Thank you, Claire! Greet him for me, okay?'_

'Okay… Bye Angela!'

'_Bye!'_ Claire heard the free signal in her receiver after Angela had hung up the phone. She did the same and turned back at Peter.

'Your mother called to ask about you!' she said and buried her nose in his chest.

'I heard…' he said and closed his eyes just enjoying in her presents in his arms. 'We have to go down and meet Nathan now…'

'I know, but… How are you feeling?' she said hesitating.

'Good, but still hurt a bit.' Peter inhaled her scent. 'But at least I'm alive…'

'Yeah…' she put her small hand over his beating heart. 'You are alive…'


	64. Chapter 64 The Petrelli Family

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Is there any chance for build up in the Petrelli family? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 64**__** The Petrelli Family **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The breakfast had already served when Peter and Claire came down. They held hands as they entered in the dining room. They shouldn't have to hide anymore. However, Claire felt little strange. She always had to hide her feelings for Peter when she had lived in this house. Now, it wasn't necessary.

'Everything it's going to be fine…' Peter whispered at her and kissed the back of her hand.

'Yeah…' she tried to smile and sank into his eyes.

'Oh, you already get up!' Nathan took their attention and Claire felt how Peter froze for one moment. She knew that he still couldn't trust his brother. Nathan had crossed the lines far too much to be forgiven so easy.

'Good morning!' Heidi stood up to welcomed them and Claire just nodded.

'Good morning!' Peter said and dragged one chair for Claire. He waited her to sit down then he took his place too.

'How are you today?' Nathan started and Peter threw him one quick look.

'Powerless…' said the little brother with his usual low voice and poured some coffee.

'What? How…'

Peter shrugged and took a sip before his answer.

'I guess I'm going to be like that for some time until my body didn't throw out the poison.'

'And you didn't bother?' Heidi looked at him with curiosity. 'I mean that scar could be cured if…'

'That scar can't be cured!' Peter said and narrowed his eyes without paying any attention to the pain. He felt Claire's hand slipped over his thigh. He turned his eyes to met hers and that was enough for make him feel little better.

Now Heidi could see even clearly the connection between them. It was something that couldn't be explained. Something special, shared only between them. She looked at Nathan and saw his understanding eyes. He already understood that this bond was unbreakable. The world might see it as a wrong and unacceptable, but Peter and Claire seemed like they didn't care. Not anymore…

'I already call the press…' Nathan said and took their attention.

Peter nodded and turned to look at his brother.

'Claire told me this morning.' He reached and took some fruit from the table. 'Nice idea, but I'm still trying to understand what your plan is. You always have one.'

'I'm trying to fix things, Pete…' Nathan answered and looked at his brother.

'You started all this…' Peter waved his hand with the fruit on his fingers. His eyes gazed Nathan. 'Don't you think that you are little too late for that?'

'You are right to be angry…'

'I'm not angry.' Peter interrupted him. 'I'm little… disappointed. I was angry before, now… ' he shrugged and threw one quick look at Claire, who continued to eat in silence. 'I'm just hoping for the best.'

'Pete…' his brother tried once again.

'I won't give up, Nathan! I want you to know that. I still want to help people and I'll do it!'

'In case you didn't notice… I'm already at your side!' Nathan narrowed his eyes.

'We'll see…'

'Oh!' Claire's sudden exclamation took their attention.

'What? Are you okay?' Peter slipped his hand over her back.

'Yeah, it's just…' Claire covered her belly with her free hand. 'That was hard.'

'Maybe you should have to lie down…'

'No! No! I'm good…' she released one smile and rubbed his thigh. 'Don't worry!'

Peter had frowned.

'I totally forgot about your injections!'

'What injections?' Heidi and Nathan said in one voice and Peter turned at them.

'Claire had some miscarriage attempts. She needs certain medications from time to time. We have to have some here… just in case.'

'Sure.' Nathan looked really concerned. 'Just write what you need and I'll send someone to buy them!' he handed him one pen and Peter wrote something at the napkin.

'Here!' he said and looked at him strangely. 'It's for Claire, so be careful!'

'Gosh, Pete! She is my daughter! What do you think I'm gonna do to her!' Nathan looked offended.

'Don't make me remember!' Peter snapped.

'Peter! Stop it, please!' Claire took his attention and he really remained silence. Peter had seen the plea in her eyes and that was enough for him.

Heidi noticed that too. She never had seen Peter like this before. Gloomy, angry, furious… even suicidal, but never like this. It was as his whole world had gathered in Claire. His attitude and his eyes told her that. He didn't want to disappoint her. He didn't want to hurt her or someone else could do that. Heidi was curious what would happen next.

Later that day, Nathan gathered the family in the living room. Peter sat in the sofa with Claire leaned in his arms and head rested on his shoulder. Heidi just entered and sat beside Nathan at the opposite sofa.

'For what is all this?' Peter asked.

'Just look.' Nathan said and turned on TV.

'_Now the leading news…'_ announced the reporter. _'The brother of the Vice President Petrelli, Peter Petrelli and his wife, Claire Petrelli had a car crash last night.'_ The cadre changed and they saw the picture of smashed car on the screen. Peter shot one look at Nathan. _'They both are good and recovering. Now the other news…'_

Nathan turned off the TV and looked at Peter.

'As I promise.' He said. 'You could stay here as long as you need… Especially now with your injury and Claire's pregnancy…'

Peter frowned a bit and that cause him little pain.

'I'm going to be fine. You know that, don't you?' he looked at his brother with insistence.

'Yeah, I know…' Nathan avoided his look and thought about his brother from the future, who had tried to kill him. Then he had came to him and told him that Nathan could be the brother he always looked up to. Nathan had failed. He had failed him. At least until now. 'Things can be different, Pete…'

'They could be, but let make this clear.' Peter didn't remove his look from his brother. 'I told you what is important to me. I told you long ago and I'm not changing my mind.' He pressed Claire close to him. 'I'm doing this only for her and because she thought that you deserve one last chance.'

Nathan looked at his daughter in Peter's arms. She smiled at him lightly and Nathan understood that he hadn't right for mistakes.

The brothers tried to keep the good tone. Claire knew that Peter was trying only because of her and she was thankful for that. They went at their room right after the dinner and Claire sat on the bed watching him as he took off his shirt and leaned beside her. He covered his eyes with hands and inhaled deeply.

Claire reached and lingered her hand over his arm. Peter looked at her strangely.

'What…?' he asked softly.

'Nothing, just… I love you!' she said and gulped painfully. 'I can't bear to loose you…'

'Claire!' he stood up and slipped his hand through her hair, holding her side. She leaned at his palm. 'Why you think about this?'

'I just… When I saw you last night… on that table and…' her whole strength crashed at this moment.

Peter wrapped up her in his arms and stood still as her tears soaked in his bare chest. He cuddled her and held her tightly. Soon her cry turned into sobbing and Peter lifted up her head. Their eyes met.

'I'm not going to leave you! Do you hear me?' his thumb drew small circles over her chin. 'As long as I'm alive and breathing, I'm not going to give up from us!'

Claire nodded and tried to smile, but she felt his lips covering hers. She needed this. Just this. Her lips opened and her tongue welcomed his as his fingers ran through her air.

Peter always knew what to do to make her feel better. He did just this now. She didn't feel how they had leaned back on the bed. Nor how her blouse and underwear had gone. Claire slipped fingers over his body and pulled him closer as she could. His kisses were soft at the beginning. He was careful and Claire knew that this was because he was afraid for the baby. But she wanted more. She was hungry for more.

'Peter, please…' she moaned and he understood. Her body arched to press closer to his. Her fingers buried in his hair as his mouth and tongue traced her body. He was the only one who could make her feel this way.

Peter buried in her with one thrust. That almost made her lost consciousness from pleasure.

'Oh, God!' she keened and laced fingers with his as he started to move. She couldn't close her eyes… nor than he. Their breathing had raced, but that didn't stop them to lock their lips in one kiss. 'Closer… so close…' she whispered after that and arched her back, feeling his moves speed up. 'Oh… oh… Peter!' she keened for one last time and felt his one climax mixed with hers. 'I love you…' Claire whispered seconds later as she rested in his arms.

'I love you too…'

Strangely why, but his words brought tears in her eyes. His hand slipped over her belly and she covered it with hers. Her hero, her lover… her love.


	65. Chapter 65 Powerless

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter and Claire fight turns in something very different. She tries to stop him for going. Is it working? Peter feel something is about to happen. What? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 65**__** Powerless **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire woke up because of Peter's voice. She had buried her nose into the pillow, but could hear him talking on the phone.

'You have to do that!... No!... You have to learn the plans first!... No!... Are you insane?... NO! I'm fine… Claire too… Yeah… Call me, okay!... Bye, Matt!' He threw the phone on the cupboard and covered his eyes. Claire inhaled deeply and her hand slipped over his bare chest up to his arm. Peter turned his head to look at her and light smile appear on his face.

'Good morning!' he said and reached one hand to pull her for one kiss. His thumb caressed her chin and saw her eyes blinked sleepily.

'Mh-mm… Good morning…' Claire rested her head on his chest and Peter buried hand in her hair. 'Can we stay like this forever?' she murmured.

'With us… I mean we can handle it, but…' Peter said quietly.

Claire slipped hand over his torso and rubbed nose in his chest. He was hers. Only hers and she liked that. Thank God, that Peter wouldn't read her thoughts right now! She blush a little, and felt his hand moving up and down over her back.

'Was it Matt?' she asked, but honestly, she did not care right now.

'Yes, it was Matt…' Peter said carefully.

'What he wanted?'

'They picked the next building…' suddenly Claire was fully awake.

'You're not going!' she said with mastered voice.

'I have to help, Claire!' he said and stood up from the bed, pulled on his jeans. She sat on the bed flinging aside her hair. Now she looked angry.

'You are still powerless!' she snapped. 'You're not going!'

Peter turned back to look at her. His eyes narrowed.

'I think that I'm old enough to decide…'

'You are stupid!' Claire answered to him and stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. She went straight to him. 'You're stupid idealist, who thinks that can save everybody!'

'Claire!'

'No! You are fooling yourself, Peter! You can't save everybody!'

'Claire, stop!' his breathing speeded up as hers.

'You are a man, Peter! When you'll adjust that idea? You have a family now! Children!' after her last word, his eyes dropped on her belly. It was barely noticeable under the sheet, but Peter still could see it. 'How can you be so reckless?'

'I'm not reckless and you know it!' he snapped back and went in the bathroom. 'I have to go and help! You know that!'

Claire followed him and crossed her arms in front of her breasts. She had pissed off and the day had started so well… Her eyes wandered over his body as he washed his face. No matter how angry she was, Claire couldn't ignore how good he looks. Her eyes soaked every inch of the muscle body, good formed back and down to his thin waist. She jerked her head and reminded herself that she was angry. Yeah, she was!

'I don't know anything!' Claire said after she was sure that he could hear her. Peter turned around to look at her.

'What?'

'You said that I know that you have to help them! I don't know anything!'

'Don't dramatize now!' he said and walked out from the bathroom, passing close to her.

'I'm dramatizing?' she higher up her voice and knew that she sounded hysterical, but she couldn't help it. 'I'm dramatizing! Wake up, Peter! You doesn't need to be everybody's hero! You help as far as your human nature allows you!'

'Claire I'm going and that's final!' he snapped and pulled on one blue shirt. _Damn_, Claire thought, _he looked good in blue_! He tried to walk out from the room, but Claire pushed the door back and slammed it with noisy sound.

'Don't dare to turn back on me! I'm talking to you!' she said and leaned back at the closed door.

'You're acting stupid now! Let me out…' he said with throaty voice.

'No! I'm not moving!' she responded at his challenge. Her hair was shag and some curls fell over her face. She didn't bother to fix them. Her eyes shined .

'Claire!' Peter moved closer.

'No!' they both breathed fast.

'Damn you, Claire!' Peter moaned.

'Damn _you_, Peter!' she snapped and her eyes had narrowed.

Suddenly she felt herself in the air and then her legs wrapped over Peter's waist. She grabbed his shoulders and gazed in his hungry eyes.

'Would you ever give up?' he asked harshly.

'Never!' she whispered close to his lips and then their lips met. Their tongues crashed in their struggle for superiority. She felt the coldness of the wall behind her back, but didn't care. 'You shouldn't have to dress…' Claire succeeded to say and pulled over his shirt. Her nails dug in his bare skin after that. She felt his teeth on her low lip, bitted her lightly then his mouth captured hers again.

When he was thrown out the sheet, Claire didn't feel. She also didn't feel when he had pulled off his pants. Her legs still had wrapped him over his waist. His mouth traced her neck and earlobe and she had arched her body, leaned at the cold wall behind her.

'Bad idea…' Peter whispered as his hands pressed her body close to his. 'Really…really bad idea…'

'What…' She had buried fingers in his hair.

'The door…' he breathed hardly and his hands slipped down to her waist. 'Is… close…'

'So…'

'Someone might…'

'Shut up!' If she had to be honest, Claire did not care too much right now. Her mouth covered his in one painful moan. Then his control finished. He buried in her and gulped her keen with one kiss. 'Oh… That's good…' she succeeded to say when he stopped for a while.

'Sure…'

'Peter….'

Then someone knocked on the door and Claire had to bit her lip not to scream. When that did not help and her pleasurable moan slipped out of her mouth, she leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and bit his bare skin. He was the one, who had to spoke.

'Yeah…' Peter tried his voice to sound normally.

'We heard the door slammed. Are you okay Peter?' that was Heidi and Claire moaned when he moved just a little.

'Yeah… we're fine…' he succeeded to say. 'We're… gonna late for breakfast…' feeling Claire's teeth penetrating his skin, made him moan too.

'Don't you… dare… to move… more…' she whispered close to his ear. 'Or I'll…'

'Okay. We'll be downstairs…' Heidi answered and they heard her steps walked away from the door.

'Oh God…' Claire succeeded to say after her mouth was free. 'I can't take it anymore…' her voice was throaty and weak. 'Peter, please…'

He listened to her and speeded up his moves… He could not control himself too. Seeing her pleasurable face, closed eyes and parted wet lips, Peter understood that she was close. His mouth covered hers and gulped her keen along with his when they both lived their climax.

'What have you done… with me?' Claire felt his hot breath on her shoulder.

'I stopped you… from leaving.' She said and her hands had wrapped over his neck.

'Clare…'

'Shut up!' her mouth covered his again and they came down for breakfast even later than Peter had said. Before that, Peter had called Matt to tell him that he had to stay with Claire. Matt already knew that Peter is powerless now, so he was against since from the beginning. Peter was not surprised when he heard the relief in Matt's voice.

And that was how all started. One week passed… Then another one… Peter become grumpy and nervous… really nervous. His ability had gone once again and he hated when he had not control over this. Last time the consequences were not good. He felt useless and even Claire could not calm him. Nathan had insisted for them to attend at two charity events so people could see them alive and healthy. Peter had agreed, but all this was like a nightmare for him. He never felt good in those stupid false things. He did this only for Claire. She had to be safe and secure. Certain people had to see them alive and breathing. Them both… Peter and Claire… Matt had told Peter that people with abilities should see them also and be sure that their saviors are well. He had called Peter few times to inform him that everything ran good and smoothly. At the same time, Peter was on the edge of his patience. Something was going to happen and he felt it with every bone in his body, even without his powers.

The third week started with another invitation for another charity event. Peter refused to go this time and that provoke the first crisis between the brothers for the first time of two weeks.

They were in Nathan's office and Peter had narrowed his eyes, stared at his older brother. He just had done it again. He had tried to control his life. Again! He had tried to tell him what to do… Again!

'You have to go, Peter and that's period!' Nathan snapped.

'We're not going!' Peter said in his turn. 'You're done controlling me!'

'Who is talking about control here?' Nathan frowned. 'It would be good for your image…'

'No! It would be good for your image!' Peter clenched his hands in fists and frowned in his turn. His scar made him look dangerous. 'Claire is pregnant and is tired! I'm not going to risk her health, just because you said so!'

'Claire wouldn't mind…'

'Stop it, Nathan! We both know that Claire doing all this, because she don't want to disappoint you!' Peter grabbed the armrest of his chair and leaned forward.

'She is my daughter! She would never…'

'She is my wife!' Peter raised his voice. 'And you can go to Hell if you think that I'm going to allow her to go at this stupid event!'

'She is a woman, Peter!' Nathan said with frustration. 'You can't tell her…'

'She is my pregnant woman, who needs all the rest she could get!' Peter closed his eyes for one moment and when he opened them, Nathan could read some strange feeling there. Peter stood up from his chair and turned around just to see Claire stood at the doorframe.

'Why I need a rest?' her voice sounded normal, but her eyes could not lie. 'I'm feeling fine… You said that everything is fine previous time.'

'I didn't want to worry you.' Peter started unsure. She had to know. He knew she had to know, but…

'Peter, please… Speak!' Claire had moved toward him and her hand rested on his arm. 'What's wrong?'

Peter threw one quick look at Nathan, who still was in his chair. His face was also worried.

'I saw something… in my dreams.' Peter spoke with low voice. 'After your last miscarriage attempt… I dreamt you have one or two more.'

'But… but you said that you saw the future and the twins…' Claire had grabbed his arm and her eyes searched his eyes.

'I told you that wasn't the exact future. That was the future IF the events happening…'

'So… you're telling me that… we're going to have the twins if I don't…' she stopped in her mid sentence. She couldn't pronounce the word.

'Yes…'

'I need to sit now.' Claire said and Peter helped her to sit on his place. 'Why don't you tell me that, Peter?' she looked in his eyes, but she already knew the answer.

'I wanted to protect you…'

'My hero…' she whispered and tried to smile, but grabbed his hand instead. 'But you can't hide all that pain and worry inside of you! You have to share it sometimes…'

'No, if hurts the people I love!' Peter shook his head.

'She is right, Pete…' Nathan added. 'You have to share…'

'I told you I can't do that!'

'You must! You're only human for dealing with the all pain in the world!' Nathan said and looked at his little brother. Peter turned to face him just for one brief moment.

'Maybe you're right, but this is just me…' Peter said and turned his eyes back at still shocked Claire. Her face suddenly changed and her hand pressed her stomach.

'Oh… no! Not again! Not now!' her panic voice froze his blood, but he couldn't have time for that now. 'Peter…'

He didn't say a word. Just grabbed her and ran through stairs to their room.

_Please, just this time!__ Please! I need my power now! Just one! Just healing one!_ He thought as he put her on the bed and reached for the injection. _Please… I need it! I need that power… _


	66. Chapter 66 Believe in me

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Is Peter have his ability back?; Nathan and Claire have interesting conversation;One surprising visitor. ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 66**__** Believe in me**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan saw the fast reaction of Peter. He saw how quickly his brother took Claire and carried her in their bedroom. He followed them.

Claire was lying on the bed with scared eyes and looked at Peter. He moved quickly. He pulled out the syringe with some liquid and shot her the injection. She searched his eyes, but Peter tried to avoid hers.

'Look at me!' she demanded and finally he gave up. 'I want to see your eyes!' her hand searched for his and squeezed his fingers.

'I'm so sorry, Claire!' Peter tried to be strong, to look strong, but somehow seeing her suffering like that took all of his strength. He saw how she desperately was grabbing her stomach, tying to protect her children. But he couldn't do anything… and that's killing him! 'Damn!' Peter cursed quietly once again. If only he hadn't lost his ability, maybe then he…

'Oh… Peter!' she exclaimed.

'What?' He searched her eyes, but she had stared in his hands. Peter followed her look and saw them glowing. 'Oh, God!' He reached and pressed his palms on her belly. His eyes had closed and he put all of his energy on them.

Peter felt all of his power literally flown out through his fingers, but he continued until he was perfectly sure that Claire was fine. He pulled out his hands and opened his eyes breathing heavily.

'They are… fine…' then fell back on the bed. The exhaustion was too much for his body right now.

'Peter!' Nathan and Claire screamed in one voice. He couldn't hear them. The darkness had taken all of him.

Claire moved forward and checked his pulse with racing heart.

'He is fine.' She said after awhile and looked at Nathan's face. He also was worried. Claire leaned over Peter's calm face and caressed his hair. 'He is just exhausted… Help me move him more comfortable…'

Nathan just nodded and they moved Peter in the lay position with head on the pillow. He did not wake up. Nathan stood still beside the bed. His eyes gazed his brother.

'Is that happened before? I mean…' he asked quietly.

'If you ask if he had fallen in unconciousness, no he didn't. But, I guess now is different.' Claire could not move his eyes from him. So as Nathan. 'I think that is because he just got his ability back… I hate to see him suffer!' she said suddenly and looked at her father.

Nathan had pensive look on his face. He sat on the bed, close to his brother.

'God knows that he is suffered enough already!' Nathan said and looked at Peter's scar. 'When he came back from the future…' Nathan jerked for one moment. 'I don't know if someone had told you this… He came back to shoot me and save you!'

'Save me?' Claire looked at his father with surprise.

'Ma told me one night…' Nathan took deep breath. 'She told me that he was cold and distance, but he changed in the moment she had mentioned your name.'

Claire did not say anything, but remained silence. She trusted Nathan. Moreover, she knew that Peter would do that. Nathan continued.

'Ma told me that she had a dream for his coming. She dreamt dark sewer and both of you. You pointed a gun at him and him trying to convince you to stop. She said that Peter was coming back for preventing your turning into a killer. He loved you too much… even then.' Nathan coughed nervously. 'I just thought that you should know that.'

Claire looked him in his eyes. No, he did not lie. He had told her the truth. Claire released one smile.

'Thank you… dad!'

Nathan shivered and looked at his daughter.

'You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to call me like this!'

Claire blushed little.

'I never thought that I could do that! I hated you! I told you that!'

Nathan looked down and rubbed his eyes.

'I know, I know… I remember… Before the plain crash…'

'No!' Claire shook her head. 'I started to hate you from the moment I saw you talking with my mom.'

'When?'

'It was before the elections… I was hiding outside of her large flat vessel. You saw my picture on her cell and you didn't even want to see me! I was angry and even threw one stone at your limo!'

'It was you?' Nathan raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah… It was me…' Claire nodded. 'Then I hated you even more, when I saw your picture with Peter and understood that he is my…' she stopped, could not even pronounce the word.

'When you understood that you are related…' Nathan finished her sentence.

'Yeah…' Claire moved her look back to Peter. She reached one hand in slow caress on his face. 'I was already in love with him! Already loved him… I thought that after this shocking revelation, my feelings should change, but it did not happen. Instead, I loved him more and more every day… He said that he saw that in my eyes. He knew…'

Nathan remained silence for one moment.

'I can't pretend that I understand your love, Claire.' He said finally. 'I know that it is strong and you two really fit together. For me that is strange. But… If you can explain this to me… '

Claire shrugged.

'I can't… Can you explain the love? We didn't choose who to love, dad.'

_Sylar's apartment, NY_

He was furious. Not only he did not succeed to kill Peter, but also now, the son of a bitch was in the public eye. Sylar could not reach him without to draw unwilling attention on him.

'Damn it!' he smashed one glass on the wall.

He had to wait for the right moment. He had to be patient. Danko also was with tied hands on this case. Sylar know that. He also knew that Peter was untouchable now. His brother had taken care of it. Nathan had crossed the lines again and had switched sides. Now, the Petrelli brothers were on one team, which made all his plans difficult. Difficult, but not impossible… For now, Sylar had to turn his attention on his other problem. He had to find his family. Then… it was Peter's turn. This time, he would face him without using any drugs. This time, the battle should be real.

Sylar took his coat and leaved the apartment. He was on hunt…

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Matt looked at the map in front of him. It was late at night, but he could not close his eyes and had decided to come down and do some work. Sudden steps made him jerked his head and looked at the door.

'Couldn't sleep?' Mohinder entered in the room and looked the open map with curiosity.

'Nope! I can't sleep!' Matt said and turned his attention back on the map.

'Did you hear with Peter? How is he?' Mohinder took the seat opposite of Matt.

'I heard Claire. She called to tell me that Peter's powers are back.'

'That's good…' Mohinder said and looked at the empty fireplace.

'You know something?' Matt looked at his old friend.

'West just called… They lost five.' Mohinder said quietly.

'Damn it!' Matt threw the map on the table and leaned back on the sofa. 'Does Peter know already?'

Mohinder shook his head.

'Nope, he doesn't. He doesn't know about the other five either.'

'How that happened? Where?'

'West and his team tried to blow out one arms cache. It was a trap…' Mohinder rubbed his eyes. 'Peter has to know…'

'Not now!' Matt snapped. 'We should keep him now. You know Peter… What he could do… Moreover, we are not sure who the weak link here is. We don't know if we have a spy or it just random…'

'It was like someone predicts our actions…'

'Let's wait and see…' Matt turned his eyes back on the map and Mohinder joined him.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter opened his eyes with the feeling of Claire's head rested on his chest. He blinked twice and his eyes look around the room. It was morning already, but she still slept. Peter pressed one soft kiss on her temple and carefully stood up from the bed. He took a morning shower and went downstairs for breakfast. Claire did not wake up. Peter decided to left her sleep. She needed this.

He heard voices coming from the dining room and walked there quietly.

'What? Are you serious? Peter and Claire live here?! Are you out of your mind?' Noah's voice made Peter froze.

'Keep your voice down and don't forget with who you're talking to!' Nathan snapped.

'I'm sorry, but since when you're playing the good father… or brother here?'

'They tried to kill Peter! I couldn't stay and watch…'

'But I thought that you can't accept this whole marriage situation… Plus, I thought that Peter is on the other team…' Noah sounded angrily.

Peter felt one hand on his arm and almost jumped, but when he saw Claire, he just put one finger on his mouth. She looked at him strangely, but nodded.

'In case that you're forgotten – I'm on the other team also!' Nathan didn't sound politely.

'Yeah… you have ability, but that didn't stop you to start this whole madness!'

'Don't remind me!' Nathan snapped once again. 'How can I forget? But you can't deny your role either…'

'I told you that Danko lied to me! He told me that you approved his plan!'

'The Command Center… I still remember! How could you think that I…'

'You did that before!' Noah raised his voice again.

'I wasn't trying to kill him! I never would have done that! He is my brother!'

'Danko said that you sent my team for killing Peter. That's what I…'

Peter felt Claire move and before he could able to stop her, she entered in the room with shined eyes.

'How could you?' she looked at Noah.

'Claire!' Peter showed up behind her, putting one calming hand on her shoulder. 'Calm down…'

'If you were killed him, I would have never forgive you that!' she said harshly and her eyes jumped on Nathan. 'I never thought that someday I would prefer you as a father. Now I do!'

'Claire…' Noah made few steps forward.

'Stop!' she raised her hand. 'You knew that I love him! You knew that, but you took that assignment anyway…'

'I wasn't going to kill him!' Noah protested. 'I was trying to warn him!'

'I don't believe you!' she snapped and leaved the room.

'Claire!' Noah yelled and tried to catch her, but Peter grabbed his arm.

'Leave her now!' his voice was low, but warning. 'She needs time to forgive you, Noah…'

'Peter I was really tried…'

'Spare me!' Peter released his elbow and looked at his brother. Could he believe in him again? That was a question with many answers…


	67. Chapter 67 The Saviours

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter understand some news. Trust issues. ****And more... (Possible M rating!)  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 67**__** The Saviours**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Was it Nathan capable of trust? Peter did not know. He could not know even if he can read his mind. His brother was a strange character. Sometimes, Peter really loved him for being beside him, for helping him. On the next day, Nathan was the same controlling person as before… as his father. Peter didn't want that. He didn't need that.

'Peter, I just wanted to help…' Noah took back his attention.

'I said that you can save it!' Peter snapped and turned to him. Then he saw it. He saw the surprise of Noah's eyes. It was as if he had seen him for the first time.

'Oh my God, Peter! What happened to your face?' Noah looked really surprised.

'Turning into future me!' Peter said sarcastically, but with bitterness in his voice. He had seen the future. Well, not the future now, the future what would be if they had not stopped his father and he had not been with Claire. Still, one thing from that future stayed unchanged – the scar. It was a reminder, remainder that you always had to be prepared.

'What?' Noah didn't understand. Peter couldn't blame him.

'No matter!' Peter snapped once again and sat in the chair opposite his brother's desk. Nathan still did not talk. 'Why are we so quiet?' Peter narrowed his eyes and leaned his head aside. 'You're hiding something from me?'

'Pete…' Nathan started, but them fell back on his chair and frowned.

'What? Speak!' Peter was at this close to reading his mind. Noah interrupted him.

'We didn't mean that to happen.'

'What to happen?'

'Last night your brother had to attend on one gathering of the Government Committee of the National Security.' Noah started. ''They had to vote a low, which put all people with abilities as criminals…'

'What?' Peter looked at his brother again.

'They didn't vote it, because I obviously wasn't there, but they started chasing with their own terms…' Nathan frowned even more. 'They captured some of your teams, Pete…'

'My teams?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'They set up trap for the second team last night…'

'The team was leading by West…' Noah moved forward and stand beside Nathan. 'They captured five of his men. He and the rest four of them succeeded to escape!'

Peter moved his look at Nathan.

'Don't look at me like that!' Nathan rose up his hands. 'I have noting to do with that! I swear!'

'You have a lot to do with that, Nathan! You started that in a first place!' Peter didn't even try to be polite.

'This wasn't my intention, Pete!' Nathan tried to explain, but Peter stopped him with hands in the air.

'People left the country, their homes for not been captured – because of you! People died, because of you! People of our kind! Of your kind, Nathan!'

'I just want to protect them…'

'No! You tried to control them! Nobody wants to be controlled!' Peter stood up from the chair with clear intention to leave.

'What about protection Peter?' Nathan's voice stopped him. 'These people have to be protected!'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'That's what I'm trying to do, Nathan! You forced me to become that man!'

'He is right…' Noah said quietly and both men looked at him. 'They named Peter 'The Saviour'… unofficially of course and only people of your kind. Claire is also named at that way…'

'What? How did you learn that?' Peter looked surprised.

Noah bent down his eyes for one moment, and then looked back at Peter.

'I was at the one of the interrogations… The man told me that they would not stop fighting… When I asked him, who are they and who is their leader, he just smiled and said _'The Saviours'_…'

'How you know that…'

'C'mon, Peter! We knew that you are helping to these people! It was easy to figure out who are 'the saviours'!'

Peter stood still for one moment. He would have smiled if the situation were not that serious. Saviors… How ironic. People called him savior, when he needed one right now. He never was a leader… Just regular person, who tried to make difference in the world.

'Peter! You have to believe me! I never want…' Nathan started, but Peter stopped him again.

'I don't believe in anyone anymore!' he snapped.

'You do believe in Claire…' Noah said with inquisitive look. Peter looked at him back sternly.

'She is my wife! I have to believe her!'

'Just because of that? Not because you love her?' Noah still looked at him with the same look. Peter smiled bitterly.

'I love her more than my life and you know that, don't you Noah? I died because of her – two times and I gladly would do that again!'

'No!' Claire's voice interrupted him. He turned back and saw her coming close to him. Obviously, she did not run away before and was there all along. 'I don't want you to die for me, Peter! I want you to live for me!' Then she took his hand and turned her look at the desk. 'The brunch is ready dad.'

'Claire I…' Noah started.

'I wasn't talking to you…' she said firmly.

Strange really, how quickly she was able to forgive Nathan than Noah. Nathan had redeemed in her eyes saving Peter, twice. Noah had threatened his life and now Claire could not even allow herself to look him. The man who raised her… Noah looked hurt, but now Claire did not care. She would probably forgive him… someday.

'Dad?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Since when?'

'Since he saved you – two times! Now let's eat!' she caressed her belly. 'We're starving!'

Peter shook his head and both leaved the room hand in hand.

'Give her time, Noah… She'll understand!' Nathan tried to calm his partner.

Noah shook his head bitterly.

'I think that if that was her, not Peter, she would forgive me easier!'

Nathan looked pensively.

'You're probably right! How they ended up like this?'

'He is her hero, remember?' Noah said bitterly. 'She loves him… He said that he loves her more than his live. I think that the same could've said for Claire.'

'Peter and Claire, huh?' Nathan stood up with the intention to follow his brother and daughter.

'Peter and Claire…' Noah said bitterly and leaved the mansion.

Later that day when Claire was sleeping, Peter dialed Matt. He had frowned face. They didn't call him about the captivities. He could have help.

'Hallo, Pete!' Matt said at the other side of the phone.

'Why I don't know anything about this?' Peter cut straight.

'About what?'

'Don't play me mind games, Matt! I thought that you're my friend…'

'Yes I am…' Matt sighed. 'That's why I didn't tell you anything. You needed recovering. Your ability was gone… How could you help?'

'Nice!' Peter rubbed his eyes. Then he opened them and used Walter's ability to scan the room. It was clear with no microphones. He continued. 'You could at least tell me.'

'If was told you, you probably should do some stupid! Get better Peter! That's all for now!'

'I'm okay…' Peter said. 'I have my ability back!'

'That's good… But you still need time!' Matt said and Peter could hear the concern in his voice.

'We have to free those people…'

'Peter, cool off! We will help them, when we're ready with the plan…'

'I want in!'

'Peter!'

'I want in!' he repeated firmly. 'I can't just sit here and do noting!'

'Okay!' Matt sighed. 'We'll call you as soon as the plan is ready. Hiro and Ando are working on it.'

'Why not you?' Peter was surprised.

'Because I'm not in the tactical team. Plus, Ando used to work with plans. He would do it better.'

'Sure. I'll be waiting for your call!' Peter said and hung up the phone. When he turned back he saw that Claire watched him.

'So you want in?' she said quietly and sat on the bed.

Peter sighed and threw the cell on the cupboard, before to sit beside her.

'You know me… I have to do this!' he said with low voice, pleading her for comprehension

For his surprise, Claire just rose up her hand and caressed his face.

'I know you, Peter. I know you need to go and help. You always want to help people… But please, be careful!'

'I always…' he started, but she put one finger on his lips.

'I mean – be extra careful. Not only your life is important now!' she took his hand and put it on her belly. 'I want them to know their father! I want you beside me! Whole life… and beyond that!'

Peter turned his head and kissed her palm.

'Aren't you getting tired of me?' he said with low voice and say her sad little smile. The smile he fell in love with. Claire shook her head.

'Never…' she closed her eyes and leaned to kiss him, feeling his hand slipping over her waist and pulling her close. 'You are… my destiny…' she said before their tongues met in passionate dance. She stretched her legs and sat on his lap. Her hands buried in his hair, pulling him as closer as it possible. She felt his hands slipping up and down on the spine and made her feel good. More than good actually… made her feel alive.

They soon ended up in lay position on the bed. Claire was on top of him, which was something new for her. But Peter controlled her, despite that. She allowed him that. Allowed him to slip hands under her shirt… Allowed him to pull it over… She left only by her bra in front of his eyes.

'You are so… beautiful…' he whispered and Claire blush a little.

'I'm not as thin as before…' she said and both looked at her belly.

Peter shook his head and rolled her beneath him.

'You're even more beautiful now… ' he said and bent down to kiss her belly. There were their children… Claire almost cried from his gesture, but soon his lips moved up to her face and she grabbed his head, eager for his kisses. He was an incredible kisser… at least for Claire. She felt his hands slipping over her body, making her moan with pleasure. Now, with her pregnancy, she was even more sensitive and his every touch made her want more. And he gave it to her… His hands slipped over her thighs and her waist… His tongue stopped on her neckline and made slow crazy circles, made her shiver.

'Peter…' she moaned once again and this time he understood that she was ready. He buried deep inside of her with just one move, made her almost penetrate the skin on his back. 'Oh God!' she moaned, but he stopped. Peter knew her body… He knew what she needed and how to make her even better. Then he started moving slow from the beginning. Her hands had wrapped over his neck and he felt her head rested on his shoulder. She berthed fast, but soon her lips found his in one very intense kiss. His moves became faster and he felt her keen in his mouth. She was close… He could feel that… so as he… Claire freed her mouth just in her climax.

'Peter!' she keened and her nails penetrated his back. He followed her with one final move.

They breathed heavily and after some time Peter rolled on his back, pulling her closer to him. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. Claire smiled sleepily.

'If I'm your destiny…' she heard his low voice. '.. then you'll be mine!'

'I like that…' she whispered and snuggled in him, trying not to think about the time he had to go. She knew that he was like this and she had to stand beside him. No matter of the cause…


	68. Chapter 68 The First Time

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter is on the mission for saving people of his kind. Is everything goes smoothly? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 68**__** The First Time**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire knew Peter. She knew him better than anyone did. She knew that he could not just sit in one place while people suffered. This was in his nature. So… she let him went and help. Not that she had changed her mind. She still was scared for him. Still felt some strange feeling in her gut. However, she knew, she had to do this if she wanted him to be happy.

They did not say to Nathan. Yeah… Claire had called him dad and stuff, but she still trusted only Peter. No one else. The same could be saying for him. Claire was the only person Peter trusted the most. The only one…

So one night Matt finally called. They had a plan for penetrating in the one of the facilities. They even had an air transport and already traveled there. Peter obviously could do that by himself. He nodded for one last time and closed the phone. Claire was awake and her eyes searched his face.

Peter stood up and put on his black jeans and V-shirt. Then brushed his hair aback and put some gel to stay in order. He smiled sarcastically at his reflection in the mirror.

'Hello, future…' he whispered bitterly and brought back in the bedroom. Claire had sat on the bed and her eyes wandered in the room. Until she saw him and froze.

'Oh, my God!' she exclaimed. 'Peter… what?'

'What? The hair?' he said and shrugged as he went to sit near her. 'I'm going to wash her later…'

Claire reached trembled hand ant followed his scar with teary eyes. Then her fingers had taken from his hand and he kissed her palm.

'Don't worry! I'll be back…' he said quietly.

'I miss your bangs…' she said leaning her head.

'They are here. Just… I'll be more comfortable in this way…'

Claire nodded and they silenced for one moment.

'I have to go!' he said finally and she nodded again.

Peter leaned to kiss her soft lips and felt them salty. He pulled back and saw her crying quietly.

'I'm sorry… I'm too emotional, but I can't…' she sobbed and felt his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. There was noting as his hugs.

'I'll be back!' he said and made short pause, before pulled back. 'I promise!' Then he leaned down and pressed soft kiss on her belly, before kissing her again. He stood up, put his black trench coat and flew out of the window.

Claire put her hand on her belly staring at the place were he was disappeared.

'He'll be back… ' she whispered in the empty room and lay back staring at the darkness. 'He'll be back…'

_Jail Facility, Arizona Desert_

The plane landed quietly not so far from the building. Matt and the others walked out from it.

'Where is Peter?' Mohinder asked and looked around.

'Here…' said one low voice behind them.

When they turned around, they all froze. Hiro, especially. He was the first one, who reacted.

'Are… are you from the future?' he said and came closer.

Peter smiled bitterly.

'No, that's me. Now.'

'But… you have the same scar as…' Ando was also there.

'I know!' Peter said and looked around the group. 'Walther and Jason missing.'

'They stayed at home and would be our eyes through the satellite. If something goes wrong…' Matt said and came closer to Peter. 'You have to promise me that you won't send me to another place…'

'Huh?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. Then he remembered how Matt confused him with his future self and put one light hint of a smile on his lips. 'I'll try! Lucky for you, I still don't have this power.'

'Lucky for me… Yeah…' Matt said ironically.

'Peter you look so different…' Tracy said and looked at his black coat and scar face.

'Scary…' Daphne joined in the group.

'Well…' Peter shrugged. 'That's me. Now let's get on work!' he snapped and everybody turned serious.

'Okay…' Matt said. 'Our people are in Level 5…'

'Level 5?' Peter's eyes stared the building into the distance.

'Most dangerous people are held in there…' Matt explained and Peter nodded.

'What abilities they have?' Peter asked and moved foreword. Everybody followed him.

'Telekinesis, fire, flying and pre-cog…' Matt said and Peter suddenly froze at one place.

'You said that they are five…'

'Two people there can fly…' Matt explained.

'Telekinesis and fire?' Peter said pensively.

'We saw you do that.' Ando said quietly.

'What?' Peter snapped and turned to face his friend.

'In the future…' Hiro added. 'We saw you done that. Of course, that was the future where you had exploded in the city. Now you obviously not, but…'

'Got it!' Peter said harshly. 'Let's go now!'

Everybody nodded and followed him once again.

The sneaking part was not easy. They had to pass through the well-guarded area for enter into the building. Peter flew out on the roof. Disarmed two guards and went to the electrical table. Then sent Matt the thought – _enter_! He saw his friends ran through the dark yard and joined them.

'Where is the Level 5?' he whispered at Ando.

'According to plans… we have to pass through fourth floors beneath the ground. We have to use the special elevators...'

'Forget the elevators! We don't have electricity!' Matt snapped and they entered inside.

'No! We have!' Peter smiled and put hand on the elevators door. 'I can talk with the machines, remember?'

'Yeah! Right! I'm impressed!' Matt raised his eyebrows and the group entered in the elevator. The doors closed and Peter put again his hand on the board table. Soon they felt that they were moving down.

'Good so far…' Peter murmured.

'Down there will be waiting about ten guards.' Hiro said and looked at Peter. He still stared at his scar. 'Are you sure you are not from the future?'

'Hiro, enough already!' Peter snapped and shot his friend one look.

'Okay! I'm stopping!' Hiro pouted.

'Just prepare your sword!' Peter lowered his voice again and looked around the small group. 'That means everybody to be ready! We do not know what is in there! Let's be ready!'

His friends nodded.

'We are with you…' Mohinder said and after short pause added. '… saviour!'

Peter flinched at this name. He did not want to be anybody's saviour. He just wanted to help people.

The door opened and they entered in one dusk corridor. It was surprisingly quiet, but not for long. The first shots echoed seconds later.

'Everybody on the ground! Now!' Peter screamed and felt one sharp pain on his left shoulder. One bulled had hit him. Thank God it was just a bullet, because he felt his body threw it seconds later. He narrowed and stuck to the wall slipping in the dusk, trying to find the source of the shooting. He saw it. It was small group of three guards staying in the line.

'Drop your guns!' Peter said and took their attention. They pointed the weapons at him instead. He sighed. 'Drop your guns and don't make me do this! I don't want to kill you!' He raised his hands.

The guards shot and his hands moved, stopping the bullets in the mid air. Peter was not surprised. He just thought that the telekinetic guy was around here.

'Matt!' He screamed.

'Here, Peter!' his friend showed behind him, leading the group. 'We're all fine!'

'Good! You free the prisoners! I'll be here if you need help.' Matt nodded and moved along with the team. Then Peter saw with his periphery sight that the guards raised their guns again and prepared for shoot. He reacts instinctively.

'NO!' his scream marked the moment when he opened his fingers and brought back the bullets, hanging in the air. They hit the guards and they fell down. Peter just stare in their bodies, refused to believe what he just did. 'Oh God!'

'Peter, c'mon!' Matt took his arm and dragged him away from the scene.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Peter, c'mon!' Claire stared at the barely raised sun. 'Where are you?'

She was awake almost all night. Her eyes were gazed at the window waiting for the well-known figure to show up. As if her thoughts had called him, Peter appeared at the window. He entered in the room and closed it behind himself. He was different. He looked scared and confused… That scared her.

'Peter! What's wrong?' she took his attention, but he brought his back on her.

'Later…' he murmured and rushed into the bathroom.

She heard how he turned on the shower and jumped from the bed followed him.

'Peter!' Claire saw him standing under the shower with his back on her, and with hands leaned on the wall. His head had bent down and the water rolling over his shoulders. She took off her nightgown and slipped hands over his waist, joining him under the shower. 'What happened, Peter? Tell me!' her voice insisted and she did not understand what happened next. Just felt his arms wrapped around her waist in strong hug and his face buried in her neckline. Claire lifted her hands, hugged him through his neck. 'What's wrong? Tell me!' she whispered.

Peter sighed heavily and his body flinched in her arms.

'I… killed people this night, Claire! I killed them…'

Even if she was shocked of his confession, she did not show it. Claire knew what a man Peter was. He was not a killer. He always thought how to protect the people, not how to kill them. That was one of the reasons for Claire to love him. If he had killed, that meant he had a reason for doing that. However, he was in shock and needed her. She buried fingers in his hair and whispered calmingly.

'You are alive and that is the only that matter!'


	69. Chapter 69 Lost Without You

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - What is Peter's problem? Is there any solution? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 69**__** Lost Without You **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter fell asleep in her hands like a child. He had curled up in two and her arm hugged him through his waist. She had put her forehead on his bare back and her lips touched him. He was devastated and that concerned Claire. She knew him very well so far and she did not want to repeat his suicidal thoughts. Claire barely made him to lie down and fell asleep. He was exhausted from the shock and she felt him relaxed soon after his head had touched the pillow.

She stood up carefully and got dressed with one dress. Claire could not wear jeans anymore. However, she did not complain. As long as she felt fine and her children were good, she could wear whatever it takes.

She brushed her golden hair and turned back for one brief moment to look at Peter. He slept as a baby. Then she walked out from the room quietly and stood in the hallway for one minute. Where the Hell people held their medications here? Probably it should be somewhere downstairs. Kitchen? Library? Nathan's office? Her mind worked quickly. She came down through the staircase and decided to check first at the living room. She had seen plenty of cupboards there.

Claire opened the first of them and stated to rummage there. There was noting even close to the meds. Just one gun, wrapped in one white towel, some pens, pencils and scissors. Nope! That wasn't the cupboard. Claire just opened the next one when she heard Nathan's voice.

'Claire? What the Hell are you doing?' he came closer and Claire opened the next cupboard.

'I… I was looking… um…' she rummaged deeper then closed it and looked at Nathan. 'Where you hold your medications?'

'Why? Are you okay?' Nathan frowned with concern.

'I… I'm fine but… Where?' Claire walked towards the shelf. 'Are they here? If I…'

'Claire what happened?' Nathan followed his daughter and looked at her franticly moves. 'Tell me!'

'I have to…' Claire said and suddenly felt dizziness. She lost her balance, but Nathan caught her.

'Whoa! C'mon sweetheart! I think you have to sit down!' he walked her to the near sofa and helped her sat. 'How are you?'

'How did you call me?' she released one tired smile.

Nathan coughed nervously and stood up.

'I'm sorry! I…'

'No, it's okay… ' she stopped him and followed him with eyes as he sat beside her. 'Just… nobody called me that before.' Claire bit her lip and looked through the window.

'Tell me what bother you, Claire. Maybe I could help?' Nathan took her daughters hands and made her look at him.

She tried to read his eyes and saw only care and concern, but… She was loyal to Peter first. If he did not trust his brother enough to share his mission with him, Claire had to stand beside him.

'You can't help me. I have to help him…'

Claire did not explain who that was. They both knew.

'Why? What happened?'

'We have to hide all the medications…'

'Is Peter tried…?' Nathan frowned, but Claire shook her head.

'No, but I'm scared that he might try again!'

'Why?'

'Don't ask me why! I can't tell you!' she said and lowered her head. 'I can only tell you that I'm scared!'

Nathan studied her face. He did not force her to tell him the reason. He knew that she was loyal to Peter and was not going to tell him without to talk with Peter first.

'You don't have to worry about that, Claire. We changed the place with the medications. I can assure you that he can't find it.'

'Okay…' she tried to smile.

'What about your meds? Do you think that he…?'

Claire shook her head again even before he could finish the sentence.

'He wouldn't threaten my life or this one of his children. He knew that I need them!'

'Okay…' Nathan squeezed her hands lightly and saw her pale face. 'Are you hungry?'

Claire blushed.

'I forgot to eat this morning…'

Nathan rose up his eyebrows and helped her stood up.

'Well, the breakfast is over, but… I think that I can figure out something! Come!' he took the hand of his daughter and leaded her in the kitchen. 'Sit here!' he pointed one chair near the table and under Claire's surprised look, Nathan rolled up his sleeves, staring to make pancakes. 'When Peter was a child… about six or seven years old and he was feeling sad, we sneaked here and…' he talked while he cooked. '… I made him my famous pancakes…'

'And everything was good…' Peter's voice surprised them from the kitchen door.

Nathan and Claire turned back to see him standing there. She reached her hand and he sat next to her, watching his big brother cooking.

'I really need one big pancake now…' Peter murmured and his eyes studied Claire's face.

Nathan noticed their exchanged looks and turned back at the stove.

'If that would help you, Peter… I will make you how many pancakes you want!' he murmured under his nose.

'What?' Peter snapped.

'Nothing!' Nathan said and continued cooking.

Twenty minutes later, the pancakes were ready and Nathan sat at the other side of the table looking how Peter and Claire eat.

'That is so good!' Claire said after her last bit and Peter smiled.

'He makes the best pancakes ever!'

'I never would've guess!' Claire rolled her eyes and they all laughed lightly.

Nathan had noticed that they had the same taste about their eating. They both preferred the pancake with more honey. Also, they both had similar choices in their food. He frowned a bit, wondering whether the things could be different if they had grown up together. Peter obviously had read his mind, because he jerked and looked at his direction.

'I don't know, Nathan…' he said and now Nathan was sure that he did read it.

'What?' Claire looked at them.

'Nathan just wondered whether or not the things between us would've been different if we were raised together.' Peter said still gazed at his brother. 'I said that I don't know that.'

'Me either…' Claire added and moved her eyes at Peter. 'I don't know what I could've done without him…' he said and rubbed his thigh.

'How all this happened?' Nathan took their attention. 'I mean… how you two decided to cross that border?'

Peter shivered at his brother words. He remembered his first look at Claire. The seventeenth years old girl with dreamy eyes and sad little smile. Then he had thought himself as a freaking pervert. She was so young, but she had stolen his heart from the moment he had seen her. Then he had thought that he was in love with Simone. Even had confessed that to her with racing heart, but… Peter had understood the true meaning of the love when he had met Claire. Love was not even enough word for his feelings. She made him whole again. She was the one, who had fought for them even when he had pulled back.

When he had understood that she is his niece and it was practically impossible for him to love her in the way he did, Peter was devastated. He hid it from everyone… He had fooled everyone… even her. She never had understood how much he had suffered seeing in her eyes the same love he felt in his heart. Her eyes had showed him that she also loved him in a way that had forbidden for them.

'Peter?' Claire had seen his dreamy look and sad smile and laced her fingers with his.

'It's okay…' Peter squeezed her fingers lightly. 'You wanted to know how all this started, Nathan? Are you sure you want to know?'

Nathan moved closer to them and dragged one chair to sit instead of an answer.

'Okay… How all this started… Let's see…' Peter tried to concentrate. 'Started with one look and one smile.' He threw one look at Claire. She looked at him with love. 'I never thought that I'll fall in love in my niece. I don't even know that she existed! Whatever… She was the one, who made me whole again, give my purpose and believe in me. She saved me Nathan… In a way that you can't even imagine.'

Claire rested her head on his shoulder and her other hand slipped over his arm. It was nice to hear those words from him.

'Did you have a moment in your life when you thought – that is the moment that could change everything?' Peter asked his brother and saw him nodding. 'Well, I thought that when I met Claire in Odessa. She changed my life.'

'It's funny… That moment changed my life too.' Claire said with the same voice.

'But how you two decided that you're going to break the rule?' Nathan shifted on his chair.

'We stopped fighting.' Claire said and remembered their first kiss. 'There wasn't any point. If we had continued…'

'… one of us would be devastated and the other – dead!' Peter said remembering his dream before he and Claire had became couple.

'You saw that?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. Peter nodded with bitter smile.

'So if you asked whether or not the things would've been different… I can't tell you!' he said and Nathan believed him.

'Oh!' Claire trembled in that moment, but smiled and slipped one hand over her belly. 'I think that they liked the pancakes also!'

'They have a good taste, what can I say!' Nathan tried to joke and saw Claire's thankful look. 'Well… I should go.' He said and stood up. 'Have to make few phone calls…'

'Nathan.' Peter's harsh voice stopped him and he saw his brother bent down his look.

'What?'

'They may tell you about… some missing people from Arizona.' Peter said quietly and just then, Nathan saw it. He saw the reason Claire was so concerned. Peter's behavior was close at the one he had not so far. 'Also…' his brother continued. 'You may have some human loses…'

Now Nathan understood completely. He just nodded and squeezed lightly his brother's shoulder, before walked out from the room.

'This is really no problem, Pete…' he said quietly. 'We are going to figured something out…' Then he leaved the room.

Peter and Claire had left alone.

'You have to pull together, Peter!' she said still leaned on his shoulder.

'Saviour… I'm nobody's saviour!' his voice was low and throaty. His head had bent down. 'I'm becoming a killer…'

'No! You're not!' Claire said with strong voice. 'You're becoming a strong man! The man we all need!'

'You?'

'You have to be strong to survive in these times!' Claire said. 'You have to do what you need to do for survive! If you have to kill for saving the innocent lives, then so be it!'

Peter moved his head so he could see her eyes. She also looked deep in his.

'Is that really what you think? Some lives could be sacrificed in the name of for the others?'

Claire reached and touched his face.

'You can't safe everybody, Peter. No matter how powerful you are… Sometimes you have to make impossible choices. You have to be strong for what's to come…' she said as softly as she can.

'And you would still loved me?' he sounded unsure.

'How many times I have to prove you that I would love you no matter what happens?' her eyes softened too. 'Yeah, killing is a bad thing and I know that it doesn't suit you, but the reality is this. Face it and accept your nature. Don't think that I would stop loving you for that! I myself felt the need of killing when I saw Sylar in the sewer, trying to kill you. I'm not a saint either… and I love you! I want you to be sure for that!'

Peter didn't say anything, just leaned and pressed his lips to hers in one very soft kiss. His hand slipped under her chin and lifted her face to get deeper. Their tongues met in one very passionate dance.

When he pulled back, he saw Claire just opened her eyes.

'Not that I'm complaining, but…' she said harshly. 'What was that for?'

He smiled lightly.

'Just… for being here… for loving me… I would be so lost without you, Claire…' his voice was so vulnerable now and she believed him. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

'Good thing that I'm here then…'

Peter just smiled and ran fingers through her hair.


	70. Chapter 70 Different Face

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Is Peter different now? What is Angela's secret? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

* * *

_**Chapter 70 Different Face  
**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan's eyes widened. He just came back from one very exhausted gathering of the Government in New York. He ran fingers through his hair and just then, he saw his daughter carefully came down on the stairs.

'Claire what are you doing here?' he said and flew to Clear. He landed beside of her and helped her to the end of the stairs. 'You supposed to be in the bed! I thought…'

Claire crooked her face and stood in one place to gather some powers in her body.

'I'm tired of being in the bed!' she said and both continued to the living room.

Claire sat on the sofa and released her breath. She was in the sixth month of her pregnancy, but she was feeling like she would deliver any moment. Even had received some light contractions. Therefore, Peter had told her to stay in the bed and rest more. He had told Nathan and Heidi also and that was why her father was so concerned right now.

'Does Peter know about this?' Nathan asked and Claire suddenly found something very interesting in the wall. 'Claire!' Nathan repeated and she bent down her head.

'Nope, dad… He doesn't!' she said quietly.

'And where is my brother right now?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

Just then, they heard door opening from the window and Peter rushed in the room with the speed of lightning. He stopped for one moment taking off his black jacket and closing the door. When he turned right and saw Claire sitting on the sofa, his eyes narrowed and he moved straight there.

'What are you doing here?' he said, fixing his bangs subconsciously. 'I thought I told you to be in the bed!'

'I was! Few minutes ago!' she pouted stubbornly.

'Claire!' Peter said frowning and stopped just in front of her.

'Peter is it really necessary… ' Nathan started, trying to protect his daughter, but Peter threw him one annoyed look. Nathan understood that he had to stay quiet. That didn't like him, but even he didn't want someone to intervene his conversations with Heidi. Therefore, Nathan stood up and went at the window, leaving them some privacy.

Claire had seen the exchange of looks between the brothers and pouted even more. Great! Even her own father couldn't help her now!

'Well?' Peter took her attention and she looked at his face. 'What are you doing down here?'

'I got tired…' Claire started.

'I can't remember telling you that will be nice! That is something you have to do!' he snapped, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Don't talk to me with this voice!' she said angrily.

'That is the only voice, which will make you listen!' he snapped back and reached his hand to help her stood up.

'Since when I have to listen to every word you're saying?'

'Since you are my wife and you swore to do this!' he snapped and lifted her up in his arms. 'Now say goodbye to Nathan and let's get you back in the bed!'

Claire succeeded only to wave and Peter leaved the room with her in his arms.

Nathan waited for him to come back. Peter did that about ten minutes later. He looked better than when he had showed up. He was not frowned at least. His eyes dropped at Nathan.

'You look like you want to talk!' Peter said and sat on the sofa, stared at his brother. 'Talk now!'

Nathan made short pause and poured himself glass of whiskey. Then his eyes moved back at Peter.

'We may have problems with the Government…' he said waiting for his reaction.

'I expected that!' Peter said calmly. 'What is it this time?' He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'They wanted to vote one new law… They wanted to announce that people with abilities actually exists!'

'You have to stop that!' Peter said and Nathan saw the coldness in his brother's eyes.

'I'll try!'

'You have to stop it or I will!' Peter cut him in again. 'Trust me, you won't like my methods!'

'Dare I ask what your methods are?'

Peter shrugged and smiled bitterly.

'Sometimes you have to make impossible choices…' his words sounded like an echo of Claire's.

'Be more specific!' Nathan snapped did not like the turn of the conversation. Suddenly, he regretted for his question, and was not even received the answer.

'Let's just said that I know where headquarter of the Government here is…' Peter made another short pause and inclined his head aside. 'I know the names of the each one of the Government members, took that decision!'

'You are going to kill them?' Nathan almost dropped his glass on the ground. He already knew that voice. It was the same one asked him forgiveness for shooting him.

'Ten lives against many more?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and shrugged again. 'I think you can do the math by yourself!'

'Are you capable of doing this?' Nathan put the glass on the table just in case. The eyes of his brother scared him. They had darkened.

Peter shrugged once again.

'If it's necessary… If it's not me – then would be someone else!'

'Peter!' Nathan pleaded for his old brother. The one, who always had searched his advises. Apparently, he was gone for the moment.

'I have to protect them! These people need someone to trust! Someone to think about them!' Peter said and stood up just in front of his brother. 'I have to protect Claire and my children also!' That was the hint of the old Peter. His care for Claire. She was always first in his thoughts. That would never change.

'I'll take care for the Government!' Nathan nodded.

'Do that!' Peter turned to leave and patted his brother on the shoulder.

Nathan followed him with eyes how he leaved the room. His brother had changed. Nathan didn't know if that was good or bad thing. He had seen how he had acted with Claire. It was very different from his behavior right now. Peter could be firm and pensive when it had to, but… Claire succeeded to reach to his other side. Peter loved her and probably that gave him the strength he needed. She was his center.

Nathan sighed and took back his glass sipped from the whiskey. What a family they were…

_Petrelli Residence, Paris France_

Angela Petrelli sipped of her tea and looked at her cousin opposite her. Lora looked nervous. She just got back from the States, meeting her husband there.

'Lora please calm down! Everything would be okay!' Angela crossed her ankles and smoothed some folds, leaning back at her chair.

'How?' Lora's fingers thrummed at the armrests. 'He is going to kill me if he understands!'

'I think it's about time to share our secret with him! We hid that secret for too long!' Angela leaned her head.

'No! You don't understand!' Lora's voice was panicking. 'Claude is going to kill me!'

'You married too young! If I remember correctly you were sixteen and he was… almost eighteen I think!' Angela patted her chin.

'This is not an excuse!' Lora said looking at her cousin. 'He won't look at this in that way!'

'You're right! This is not an excuse! This was a mistake!' Angela snapped. 'I should've been stronger! We both should've been stronger!'

'So now?'

'Now? Claude has to know the truth!' Angela said and her eyes narrowed.

'Only him?'

'For now… I'm sorry, but I have to prepare…'

Angela stood up, but Lora stopped her.

'Where are you going?'

'New York…'

'To meet your sons?' Lora stood up to and followed her in the building. Angela stopped for one moment and her eyes fixed her cousin.

'To meet my son! I have only one son… Don't forget that!'

Lora just stood and watched her climbing the staircase. She ran fingers through her hair and tried to prepare for what has to come. There was going to be a fury and everybody she knew would be involved. Maybe Angela was right. They had hid that secret for too long. Maybe it was time for everything finally been revealed.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter entered in the dusk room. It was late at night and he just had brought back from the Beach House. Matt had told him that they might take short vacation for now. He had seen that Peter's attention was somewhere else. He knew where exactly – Claire. Therefore, Matt said that Peter would not been needed until his babies were born.

Honestly, Peter felt relief in that decision. The only thing he could think of now was Claire and her health. He was very disturbed of such early contractions. Of course, Peter did not show his worries to her. She was enough concerned already.

Peter closed the door behind him quietly. The only light in the room was the soft light of the night lamp. He came closer to the bed and saw Claire moved. Her eyelashes trembled and Peter saw the green in her eyes.

'Hi… You're here…' she said and sat in the bed. Peter sat beside her and leaned to press his lips to hers.

'How are you feeling?' he asked and felt Claire's head rested on his shoulder. She shrugged.

'I'm tired… as usual.' She trembled little and put hand over her belly. 'And they kicked me as hard as they can!'

'Are you sure that are only kicks?' Peter frowned and covered her hand with his one.

'Yes, I'm sure!' Claire snuggled in him and Peter stretched his arm over her shoulders. She released one satisfied sigh. 'Last time was different… '

'I know and that's why I told you to lie down and rest!'

'Let's talk about something else!' Claire said, feeling that Peter was getting annoying. 'How the meeting went? How is everybody?'

'The meeting ran well. Everybody is fine and send you greetings!' Peter rested his chin on the top of her head. 'Also…' he made short pause. 'I'm on vacation…'

'Vacation?' she looked at him confused.

'Apparently, Matt thought that I could not stay focus and…' Peter shrugged.

'Because of me?' Claire said disappointing. She didn't want to be heaviness for him. She wanted to be his strength, not weakness.

'You are my strength, Claire!' he said rubbing her arm.

'Didn't your mother teach you not to reading people's minds?' she said with frustration and felt his light laugh.

'Nope! She gave me only my dreams…'

'Taking about that…' Claire turned serious, so as Peter.

'No! I didn't dream anything disturbing…'

They both knew for what he was talking about. Their fingers laced over her belly.

'I'm so glad to have you beside me!' she whispered and felt his hug tightened.

'I could say the same thing…' he said back.


	71. Chapter 71 Cured

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Can the relationships in one devastated family be cured? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 71**__** Cured**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire just had entered in the porch. She thought to go and spent couple of hours beside the pool. Just as she crossed the porch, sudden pain cut her stomach. It was not contraction. She already knew them well. Just the babies apparently were hyperactive lately.

'Shit!' Claire cursed lightly, stopped in one place with hand over her stomach, and tried to catch her breath.

'Claire!' she heard Heidi's voice and rolled her eyes. That whole attention, coming from her step mom was too much sometimes. Heidi was really nice person, but she was… too carry. Too… soft and gentle…

Claire sighed and closed her eyes for one moment rubbing her stomach.

'Give mommy a break, please…' she whispered at her unborn children and frowned once again.

'Claire, are you all right?' Heidi came to her and touched her arm. Claire smiled at her step mom, because no matter how frustrating and annoying Heidi was, she felt her truly cared for her. Sometimes Claire was sure even that she had accepted her as a daughter.

'I'm fine…' Claire said and both walked to the pool, sitting in the lounges under the umbrella. Heidi poured her some water and gave her the glass. Claire gulped and leaned back on her chair. 'Thank you.' She said at Heidi and her step mom smiled at her.

'What are you doing down here? Peter said that you're going to rest all afternoon.' Heidi leaned back to and her eyes studied Claire's face.

'I just wanted to sit under the sun for awhile…' Claire answered and frowned once again, rubbing her stomach. 'God, sometimes I wonder if they are only two!'

One soft smile appeared in Heidi's face and she looked at Claire strangely.

'Just three more months… Maybe even less… You have to have patience…'

Claire returned the smile, and then brought her look back on her hands, rested on her stomach and stretched her legs on the lounge.

'Don't get me wrong…' she said quietly. 'I want them in me as long as they'll be safe there! Just… it hurts like hell sometimes!'

Heidi laughed lightly.

'Trust me! I know! Simon was the good boy, but Monty… he kicked in almost all the time!' Heidi rolled her eyes and Claire followed her laugh. 'Sometimes I thought that I was going crazy!'

Claire crooked her face.

'Especially through the night!'

Heidi nodded and waived with her hand again.

'I lost my sleep at some time! But trust me, after their birth you would be glad at every second sleeping!'

'Really?' Claire said and pouted, leaning back in her lounge. 'Great!'

'What did you thought?' Heidi laughed quietly again.

'That they would be good babies, but... Oh!' she trembled once again. 'I guess they're showing me that they won't be even now...'

Claire crooked her face and both women laughed.

Peter and Nathan watched this view from the window of Nathan's office. Heidi and Claire talking and enjoying together was something new. They both felt awkward at the beginning. Neither Heidi nor Claire knew how to deal with this new situation. However, it looked like now they both manage to do that.

'You know, if she wasn't my daughter, I would've said that your choice of wife is really good!' Peter heard Nathan's voice behind him and just moved his eyes towards his direction. Then he looked back at both women by the pool.

'I don't remember of asking you!' Peter said with his usual low voice.

'You know what I meant...'

'I know!' Peter said with flat voice. 'I wasn't planning this! Nobody did! Normally, I should say that I'm sorry...' he made short pause. '... but I don't! I'm not sorry... for anything!'

Nathan moved closer to his brother and Peter felt that, but did not turn around. His hands were in his pockets and he just observed Claire. It was good feeling of just watching her.

'Claire is… something special in my life.' He said quietly.

'I can see that.' Nathan coughed nervously. 'But she still is my daughter…'

'For which, you did not care about these years?' Peter said little rough. 'She is special Nathan! She is something precious, which you cannot hurt! I'm not going to allow you that!'

'I'm not going to hurt her!' Nathan said in the same voice. 'How many times I have to tell you that! You really are overprotective according to her!'

'From the moment I saw her for the first time, and now even more!'

'You agreed?' Nathan was surprised.

'That's the truth!' Peter shrugged and tried to paste himself. 'It's obvious! I love her, Nate…'

Nathan trembled. Peter used his nickname again. It was for the first time after…

'I'm standing beside you, Pete!' Nathan put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 'No matter of what happens! We are family…'

Peter didn't respond at first. Then he turned his head slightly.

'Let's go to them!' he said and walked through the French windows. Nathan followed him quietly.

Claire felt him coming. She closed her eyes in the moment Peter laid hand on her shoulder.

'Feeling tired?' he said and Claire made him room for seat. He took her in his arms and Claire ended up sitting on his lap with head rested on his shoulder.

'No, not now…' she sighed.

Nathan and Heidi looked at them some time. Nathan had sat beside his wife at the other lounge. He never had such a relationship with his wife as Pete had with Claire. For one thing, Nathan could be thankful; at least they did not grow up together… It would be even more awkward than now. Hell! Even now was awkward!

'You look pale!' Peter said, cut through Nathan's thoughts. He saw his brother studied Claire's face. She sighed once again and lay over him in her full length. Her legs rested between his and her head was on his chest.

'I'm fine now…' she murmured.

Nathan exchanged looks with Heidi and they both stood up for enter in the house. Peter and Claire had left alone. He wrapped one arm over her waist for giving the best support on her back. His other hand rested on her stomach. Peter closed his eyes just for one second. Just for one second he allowed himself to feel happy.

'Oh, Gosh!' Claire trembled and Peter felt one small knot formed under his palm. 'I swear! I think that they doing that to me on purpose!'

'It's normal, Claire…' she felt his lips touching her temple.

'Sure? Because I already lost my sleep!' Claire pouted.

'I'm sure and you have to learn to ignore that…'

Claire frowned once again.

'Easy for you to say! You try to carry two hyperactive babies and then you can talk!'

Now Peter allowed himself a laugh. It was light really, but it was first since the last couple of months. Claire felt happy for him, but then she shifted again.

'Okay…' Peter said and stood up, lifting her in his arms. 'I think that you are tired and your body just telling you to lie down now!'

He carried her into the house and climbed the staircase with her in his arms.

'Peter?' she asked as he put her on their bed.

'Hmm?' he just smoothed some folds on her blanket.

'Did you think about birth?' she asked and saw him turned serious. Claire almost regretted about her question.

'Yeah… I thought about it.' Peter answered and sat on the bed. 'I know that it's better for you in the hospital. My medical training practically screamed that, but… giving our background… I mean, we have abilities. I assume that the babies have it also. I don't want to risk someone to find out. Plus…'

'Sylar and Danko are outside…'

'Yeah…So, I was thinking about you giving birth here… I'll make the arrangements.'

'Can you do that?' Claire asked almost shyly.

'Yes, of course. I'm gonna call…' Peter started.

'No, I mean… Can _you_ do that?' she emphasized.

'Sure, but…' he took her hand. 'Are you serious? You want me to…'

'Who else can do it better?' Claire laced her fingers with his and Peter bent down his look.

'Who else indeed…' he said quietly and lifted her hand to kiss her fingers.

_Downtown Manhattan, NY_

She was going home. Finally, her family was whole again. Not exactly cured from his past wounds, but whole enough for her. She looked through car window and tried to hide her smile.

'I wasn't supposed to come with you!' Lora said at the opposite side of the limo. Angela looked at her first cousin, frowning.

'You are from the family and you can help! I don't want to hear complaining!'

'But I…'

'Shut up!' Angela snapped.

'You looked really bossy, since Arthur's death!' Lora said quietly.

Angela ignored her ironic tone and said more to herself.

'I destroyed this family, now I have to cure it!'

'Sure…' Lora said ironically and moved her eyes to the window.


	72. Chapter 72 Family

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Can the relationships in one devastated family be cured? ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 72**__** Family **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The black limo entered in the Petrelli Mansion and Angela noticed how nervous Lora was.

'Oh, please! Pull it together!' Angela snapped at her first cousin. 'They are your family! What that they can do to you?'

'You know what!' Lora answered. 'But the question is why I can do to them!'

Angela rose up her eyebrows.

'Peter? You are afraid of him?'

'Not of him! For him!' Lora coughed nervously. 'You know what he can do and how badly this thing may turn! Last time…'

'Enough!' Angela snapped once again. The limo stopped just in front of the main entrance of the house. 'Let's go!'

Both women walked out of the car and had welcomed from Heidi, who stood at the porch.

'Welcome home!' she said with smile, but Angela knew that it was fake. Heidi had never liked her. They both tried because of Nathan, but the truth was that they would never get along.

'Hello dear!' Angela nodded and turned her face to Lora, who stood beside her. 'This is my cousin, Lora Rains.'

'Nice to meet you!' Heidi gave a hand to the other woman. 'Let's get inside! Nathan had to make a call and he would be joining us in the living room!'

Heidi entered in the house and leaded them straight at this room. The three of them took places there and soon they were enjoying at their tea.

'Where is Peter?' Angela asked carefully. 'You said that Nathan talking on the phone, but Peter and Claire? Where are they?'

'Claire felt tired and Peter accompanied her to their room. I think that he soon would be here. They are upstairs for two hours already…'

'Ma!' they heard Nathan's voice and turned around to see him entering in the room.

Angela stood up and hugged her older son briefly.

'Nice to see you, Nathan!' she said and nodded as they pulled apart. She never had called him with any other names. Arthur had insisted on that. He wanted him to be strong man, not _'mommy's boy'_. Peter was her golden boy. It was easy to love him and called him with softy names. Arthur barely had turned any attention on him. Angela was the one that Peter knew as a parent.

They sat back and Nathan poured himself a tea too.

'Aunt Lora, nice to finally see you here!' Nathan nodded at the quiet woman, sitting next to his mother.

'The pleasure is all mine, Nathan…' she answered with small French accent. 'I've heard about your candidature for President. Congratulations!'

'Um... yeah…' Nathan looked down on his cup. 'I still didn't accept the invitation, President Davis gave me.'

'You don't want to be a President?' Lora sounded surprised.

'No, not in this moment…' Nathan said with flat voice and looked at Heidi. She returned his look with small smile.

They heard steps, coming from the staircase and Angela noticed how Lora literally froze.

'Here, Pete!' Nathan raised his voice.

'How did you know that it's Peter?' Heidi lifted up her eyebrows.

'Well, Claire is not that fast…'

Just then, Peter entered in the room. Heidi witnessed very different attitude from Angela. She stood up quickly from her chair and hugged her son. Not briefly as Nathan. It was more… warm.

'Whoa..! Hi, mom!' he sounded surprised from her reaction.

'Hi, sweetheart!' Angela said and pulled back, staring at his scar. 'How are you feeling?' she sounded truly concerned.

'I'm… Oh, God!' Peter grabbed his head in pain.

'What happen?' Nathan was already there.

'I think I can hear every thought from here to Chicago!' he said through clenched teeth.

'Here!' Nathan and Angela helped him sat at one chair. Heidi noticed that Angela was not surprised from Peter's reaction. Then she noticed his hands glowing bright.

'Peter!' she yelled prancing and stood up from the sofa.

'I can't control anything!' he said gasping.

Angela threw one look at Lora and saw her terrified look. Then she quickly bent down to her son.

'Try to do that, sweetheart!' she said softly and tried to touch him, but Peter flinched.

'Don't!' he hissed through clenched teeth.

'Okay! Try to concentrate…' Angela tried once again.

'I can't!' Peter hissed.

'Peter!' they heard Claire's terrified voice, coming from the door. She rushed to him and touched his shoulder. 'What happened?'

Then everybody witnessed how his hands stopped glowing and the pain expression on his face disappeared. He took a deep breath and looked at Claire, sanding close to him.

'Thank you…' he said quietly.

'For what?' she had confused look on his face.

'You helped me!'

'H-how?' they heard Lora's voice.

Peter did not answer her in that question. He frowned instead and studied her face.

'You! I know you… You were in one of my dreams…' he said pensively.

'And helped us in Washington…' Claire added and Peter pulled her down on his lap. Angela frowned at that sight, but shrugged and brought back at her place.

'Who are you?' Peter said and continued studying her face.

'I'm Lora… Rains…' the woman said quietly and her eyes avoided his.

'She is our aunt, Pete.' Nathan added.

'I'm sorry. I can't remember you…' Peter shrugged.

'You were very little when I left USA… ' she said, but Peter felt the hint of the sadness in her voice.

'You said Rains?' his face turned pensively again. 'Do you know Claude Rains by any chance?'

Lora's eyes widened and she shifted on her place uncomfortable.

'He was… is… my husband…'

'Claude is… my uncle?' Peter laid back and felt Claire's hand slipped through his hair. That brought him relief and sudden calmness. Helped him to think better.

'Yes… Wait! You know him?' now Lora was in shock.

'He was my teacher… sort of.' Peter shrugged.

'Teacher?'

'He helped me controlled my powers…' Peter said and his eyes moved on Claire. 'Feeling comfortable?' he asked quietly. Claire nodded and her arm slipped behind his neck.

'That reminded me…' Nathan turned to look his daughter. 'Aren't you supposed to sleeping right now?'

Claire crooked her face.

'Apparently they aren't in my opinion!' she said with hand laid on her stomach.

'They?' now Angela sound shocked.

'We're having twins…' Claire said with soft smile.

'Are you… sure?' she said quietly and that took Peter's attention. He frowned.

'Yes, mom! I'm sure! I dreamt it! Why you look so surprised?'

'I… I just haven't dreamt since I went in France…' Angela said with confusion.

'Why?' Peter looked surprised. 'Usually you dream often.'

Angela smoothed some folds on her skirt and leaned back on her chair.

'Well, I haven't now.'

'Take a pill! If that bothers you…'

'We both know that it won't work, Peter. We have to have a reason for dreaming and… we have to earn from it… '

Peter just nodded and his embrace around Claire tightened. He had not dreamt since… he did not even remember when. However, it was okay at some point not to dream about. He liked just to sleep and that is it.

'Oh, God!' Claire murmured and flinched in Peter's arms. He looked her carefully.

'What? Again?' his hand laid over hers on her stomach. She nodded and bit her lip.

'In which month are you Claire?' Lora asked her with normal voice. Her face softened.

Claire threw her one quick look, before lowered her eyes back on he stomach and her hand under Peter ones.

'Sixth, but I'm feeling like I'm in ninth already…'

'Why? You feel pain?' Nathan looked her with concern.

'Relax dad! I'm okay, just they don't stop kicking!' Claire frowned once again.

'Dad?!' Angela sounded shocked. 'Things here really are changed…'

'Not so much!' Peter frowned and looked at his brother. 'We have to talk!'

'Sure…' Nathan coughed. He knew very well what Peter meant.

Heidi understood that the brothers wanted to stay alone. She stood up and said.

'You are probably tired from the way…'

'Nice touch!' Angela scoffed.

'What?' Heidi threw her one look.

'Nothing… Lead us…' Angela said with normal voice.

Heidi walked out from the room, followed by Angela and Lora.

Seeing them leaving, Claire tried to stood up too.

'You probably want…' but Peter's hands stopped her.

'No! I want you to stay for this! You are in too!' he said to her. 'You're gonna learn it sooner or later!'

'Okay…' she looked at him confused.

Nathan frowned and stood up from his place. He needed something stronger than tea for this conversation and poured himself whiskey.

'I know for what this conversation would be, Pete!' he said and turned to look his brother. Peter had calmed face, but his eyes shined with dangerous flame. Nathan understood that his patience is almost over and only Claire stopped him.

'Did you do something about it?' his voice was in his usual low register, but still Nathan could feel the pressure under it.

'I tried…' Nathan said.

'What is all this about?' Claire looked more and more confused.

'People of the Government tried to vote law; explored people with abilities marked them as a dangerous and put them in facilities!'

'Is this truth?' Claire's eyes widened. 'You also voted…'

'No! Hell, no!' Nathan could not stand to see the disappointment in her eyes. 'I didn't even participate in this! They can't do this without me…'

'But still is the main problem there, isn't it?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Damn it Peter! Stop putting pressure on me!' Nathan slammed the glass on the table and ran fingers through his hair.

Peter just leaned his head aside and his eyes stared at his brother with flat face.

'We're running out of time, Nathan!' he said with flat voice. 'Ten more people had been captured in North Carolina. If this law passes… '

'How did you know that?' Claire turned her head to look at him. 'I thought you took a vacation from this… You told me…'

'I'm here, as you see!' he answered her carefully. 'Matt just informed me. They didn't stop watching for the people, just because I'm not there!'

'Pete, look…' Nathan tried to spoke, but Peter brought his attention back on him.

'You said that you're gonna take care for that!'

'I promise and I'll try!' Nathan said with irritation.

'You have to do more than try! You have to succeed! Someone probably won't be as patient as me!' Peter's voice challenged him.

'Well, I'm lucky that you're busy then!' Nathan said ironically.

Peter looked at Claire and saw her haggard face.

'Trust me! You're very lucky now!' without any word he stood up with her in his arms and both leaved the room, passing beside Heidi, who just entered.

'What happened?' she said going to him.

'Peter happened!' Nathan said with flat voice.

'But…'

'Let's just say that my little brother starting to lose patience, which is no good!'

'For whom?' Heidi looked confused.

'For me… and for ten more people…' he sipped from his whiskey. He had to figure out something… Quickly!


	73. Chapter 73 One Month Later

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Can the relationships in one devastated family be cured? ****Why Peter is so scared? And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 73**__** One Month Later  
**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'What are you talking about? What bomb? Where? I'll be there as soon as I can!' Nathan said and closed the phone rubbing his eyes.

'What happened?' Peter had entered in the room. Nathan did not hear him. He wasn't surprised. Peter had the natural ability to sneak without sound as a child. Now, this ability was in good use.

'What happened?' Nathan walked in front of the desk and faced his brother. 'What happened? Let's see… You could not wait awhile, could you! I told you that I'm going to take care for it! You didn't listen!'

Peter narrowed his eyes and lifted up one hand.

'What the Hell you're talking about?'

'You know very well for what I'm talking about! Someone put a bomb under the Government Committee, here I New York! We both know who it is!'

'I really don't know for what you're babbling about!' Peter higher his voice a bit.

'Thank God that there weren't any people in the building! You had to wait…' Nathan continued, but Peter moved his fingers and made his brother stop talking.

'Close your mouth and open your ears!' Peter said with annoyance. 'How can I think for something else when Claire lies upstairs in pain almost whole month? More than a month actually! I have to be with her in case she will need me! Think about it!'

Peter opened his fingers and saw Nathan took a deep breath.

'Okay, okay… Then who might be?' he asked frowning.

Peter put his hands in his pockets and stared at his brother.

'You really expected me to help you with this, do you? I'm not going to turn on someone of ours!'

'Peter! This is a criminal act! How am I going to explain that?'

Peter put one ironic smile on his face and patted his brother on his shoulder.

'You are a politician. You'll figure something out!'

Then Peter turned around and leaved the room, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

Claire just had doze off, when she heard someone entering in the room. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Peter coming close to their bed. He sat beside her and reached hand to cares her cheek.

'How are you feeling today?' he asked with one soft, but concerned smile.

'I'm… good I guess…' Claire said and tried to sit in the bed. Peter helped her. 'No contractions all morning! I guess I'm lucky…' she crooked her face and laid hands over he very protuberant stomach.

'That's good…' Peter reached and cupped her cheek. Claire lay on his palm and closed her eyes. 'You have to have just a little more patience…'

'As long as they needed my body to be good…' she said caressing her stomach and her face turned serious. 'I'm scared Peter!'

'Of what? I'll be here…' he said and covered her hands.

'What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to them?'

'Sh-sh! You don't need such thoughts!' he tried to calm her, although he had thought about the same. 'I told you that I'll be here! Lora is a professional doctor. She also will be here! You don't have to worry about! Do you hear me?' he moved forward and wrapped arms around her.

'Thank you!' she calmed in his arms. How he managed to do that, Claire didn't know. However, every time when she was in his embrace was like coming home.

_Petreli Beach House, NY_

Peter showed on the porch at midnight. Matt waited for him. He nodded and took his hand.

'How are the things here?' Peter cut straight. His eyes had narrowed.

'Good…' Matt avoided his eyes.

'You know that I can read your mind!'

'I can block you!' Matt challenged him.

'You can try!' Peter responded at the challenge and Matt threw his hands in truce.

'Okay! Fine! You win! We have a problem!'

'Problem?' Peter leaned his head aside. 'The bomb?'

'Yup! The bomb!'

'Who was it?'

'Micah…' Matt confessed unwillingly.

'Micah?' Peter had stunned. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. 'How?'

'He hacked the Net of the Committee and sent some people to put the bomb in the foundations of the building.'

'Again – how?'

'He called himself the Rebel and wrote that Saviour sent him…'

Peter released one sigh and bent down his head.

'Too much mythology here! Saviours… rebels… That kid needs someone to talk with him!'

'Tracy already has taken care of! Don't worry!' Matt said.

'I can't deal with such things right now! I can't even think normally!' Peter said pensively. Matt could hear the fear in his voice.

'Why? Claire?' Matt asked carefully and saw his friend nodded.

'She… she is not good! I won't surprise if she starting the labor earlier!' Peter rubbed his eyes and looked at Matt.

'But she was in perfect health when I saw her the last time…' Matt looked confused.

'I wish I have an answer in that question! It's just…'

Matt reached and touched Peter's arm calmingly.

'She'll be okay! You'll see!'

'Hope so!' Peter closed his eyes for one moment. 'I have to go now!'

'Sure!' Matt nodded.

'Would you please…?'

'Don't worry! Micah won't be a problem anymore!' Matt said calmingly and watched as Peter nodded at him and lounged in the sky.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter landed at the open window in his bedroom. He entered quietly and closed behind himself. He took off his jacket and his shoes. He needed a shower, but his look dropped on Claire in the bed. She looked so small… So fragile and now she stood in front one of the heaviest ordeal in her life. He loved her so much that sometimes wondered how he had lived without her.

On the next day, Claire witnessed her first, July's lightning fury. She woke up with the first sound of the thunder. If she could, she would have jumped, but… instead she just widened her eyes and trembled.

Peter woke up from that move and she saw his sleepy eyes studied her.

'Hi…' he said and moved to kiss her.

'Hi…' Claire reached and fixed some bangs falling over his face.

'How are you?'

'Um… my back hurts!' she said frowning and saw how quickly he woke up.

'Where?' his voice was normal, but Claire could see that, he was nervous.

'My waist…' she said and blinked with confusion.

'How long?'

'I don't know… When I opened my eyes?' Claire shrugged and sat in the bed. She felt her babies kicked her and blinked once again released her breath. 'Boy! They are really active this morning!'

Peter sat too and he slipped his hand on her west in slow circles.

'Mh-mmm that's good…' she mumbled with closed eyes.

'Are you sure that this is just kicking?' Peter asked with strain voice. She leaned her head down, left herself in his hands.

'I think it is. Just my waist hurts a bit…'

'Okay…' he said and Claire rested her head on his shoulder.

Peter tried to calm. He needed to be cool minded. He knew exactly what was going to happen. That was the early symptoms of the labor. He knew that it was normal in pregnancy with twins… However, she had two more weeks… Sadly, he could not do noting now. The labor had started and they had no other choice.

'Oh!' Claire arched her back. 'God that kicks really hurts!' She released her breath and closed her eyes again.

'Why don't you rest awhile?' Peter said carefully. 'I'll go downstairs for something and be back soon!'

'Okay!' Claire nodded and felt his lips on her forehead.

Peter smiled her as he leaved the room. He smiled until he closed the door behind his back. Then… his face turned pale. He never thought that he would be so afraid. But he was… Now! He had to help her! He had to help his children be borne. And his hands shook. He gulped painfully and tried to pull it together. He had to be strong for her.

Downstairs the family was eating. Her mother saw him first.

'Peter! Why don't you…' Then she saw his face. 'Sweetheart, are you okay?'

'I…' but his mind was a mess.

'Pete, you don't look good!' Nathan stood up from the table and went to his brother. He wanted to be there just in case. Peter looked like he was going to pass out.

'I…' he ran fingers through his messy hair. His throat was dry and he still could not control his mind for one decent thought. He liked his lips.

'What? Pete, you start scaring us!' Nathan grabbed him at his arms and shook him. 'Spill it!'

'Claire… she is in labor!' Peter finally came to himself.

'Oh, my God!' Nathan released him and pulled one chair for himself.

'Men!' Angela scoffed and her eyes searched Lora for support. The other woman coughed and went at Peter.

'You have the medical training, right?' she felt close enough to touch her nephew on his arm.

'Um... yeah…' he murmured.

'Good!'

'But I can't remember anything right now!' he looked panic. Lora released one soft smile.

'I'll take care, but you have to help me. Claire would feel more comfortable…'

'I… sure!' Peter nodded and scratched the back of his head.

'Now tell me, how far is she?' Lora sounded professional.

'Her waist hurts and she told me that the babies are more active this morning.' Peter tried not to miss anything.

'We have a lot of time then!' Lora nodded pensively. 'This is her firs pregnancy and labor, so it should last longer.'

'Oh, God!' Nathan moaned painfully.

'Yeah! You asked me!' Peter snapped. He was not in the mood for comforting his brother. 'I have to go there and play cool and I don't know how I'm gonna do this!'

'Peter…' his mother started, but he already had read her mind.

'Don't ask from me to calm down! I can't!' he said with harsh voice. 'I have to go to her!'

'Call me when you feel that the actual labor begins.' Lora said. 'I'm going to set up the preparations.'

'Thanks…' he touched her lightly by her hand and practically ran trough the staircase.

Angela came close to her cousin.

'Well?' she asked quietly.

'You're right about him!' Lora said pensively. 'He has it!'

'I told you!' Angela just nodded and walked at the kitchen. Lora followed her.

When Peter reached his bedroom, he tried to paste his racing heart and put one fake confidence on his face. Claire did not have to see him scared. She needed to lean on him. Finally, Peter took deep breath and entered in the room.

'I'm feeling strange…' she said when she saw him walking in. Her hands lain on her stomach and she frowned.

'Strange? How?' he asked carefully and came close, sitting next to her.

'It's just… my stomach is very…'

'Hard?' Peter asked quietly.

'Yeah…' her eyes searched his. 'How would you know?'

'Claire… look…' he reached and caught her hands. 'I don't want you to panic or scare, but you are in labor!'

'What?' despite his words she panicked. 'I have two more weeks how… No! I can't! Make it stop!'

Peter shook his head.

'I can't… it's time!'

'But…' she squeezed his hands. 'I'm scared!'

'I know!' Peter said calmingly. 'I know…'


	74. Chapter 74 The heirs

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Special thanks for Tabs, who made the twins happen in this story and for her help, picking baby names. Here you can read - I think that here title said everything; ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 74 **__**The heirs**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The fury was already here. They could see it coming. Claire trembled at the next lightning.

'What?' Peter asked her eagerly.

'It's nothing I just… I am scared from the furies since I was a child. ' She said quietly and squeezed his hands.

There were three hours after Peter had told her that she was in labor. Claire still did not receive any contractions. She just wondered if he was wrong.

'Okay…' he said and pulled back the blanket covered her. Claire looked at him strangely. 'It's time for a walk!'

'A walk? Peter, are you crazy?' she really looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 'I'm in labor how…'

'That'll make things easier… You'll see.' He reached his hands. 'Trust me!'

The last words were all Claire wanted to hear. She reached her hands and Peter grabbed them, helping her for stood up.

'Now what?' She looked at him with expectation.

'Now, lean on me and we'll walk around the room.' He said, slipping one secured hand behind her waist. 'Just walking…'

'Okay…' Claire nodded and both made their first few steps around the room. Fifteen minutes later, there was nothing, except the constant dull pain at her waist. They stopped by the window so Clair could relax sometimes. 'I'm scared… ' she said quietly and leaned on his shoulder.

'I know…' was his answer. 'I'm scared too!'

'Could you… Oh, God!' the first contraction cut through her with the first lightning cut through the sky. It was so strong and sudden that left her without breath. She practically fell on his hands. 'It hurts!'

'Okay… Let's put you back on the bed.' Peter helped her and took her hand after that. He looked strong for her, but inside he was as scared as never before. However, he put one mask on his face and felt her hand clenched his.

Her next contraction was about fifteen minutes later. She squeezed his hand and arched her body, without making any sound. Her face was bright red and she bit her lip so strong that Peter saw some blood there. He reached and caressed her wet hair.

'Scream, Claire! If you want to scream, just scream! Don't hold back!' his eyes could not hide his worry for her. Not anymore.

'Are you… sure this is normal!' she panted and looked at him insistently. 'That… pain! Is it… normal?'

'It is…' he answered her just when the next contraction came. She couldn't resist and scream this time.

'Oh Gooooooooooooood!' her back arched once again and Peter was sure that if he hadn't her ability, his fingers supposed to be broken right now. However, he did not care. He did not even feel the pain. Looking her suffering, was the worst thing in his life. Even the bad were that he could not help her.

'Breathe… just breathe…' he repeated and caressed her face.

'I don't think I can do this!' she cried.

'Of course you can!' Peter tried to sound calm. 'You are so brave! You always were!'

'No…'

'Yes… Remember the Homecoming? You came back for me; you saved me, knowing that Sylar could be around! Then in the sewer? You stood up against two of the most dangerous criminals ever… Just to protect me. You fought for me!'

'Yeah…' Light smile appeared on her haggard face.

'Well, fight for me now! We can do this! You and me as usual! Fight for me again!' Peter saw her nod, but then another contraction made her scream again. When she was gone, Claire felt some liquid running down her tights. 'Your water just broke…' Peter calmed her worry face. 'I think it's time to call Lora!'

'You… stay with me!' she gasped insistently.

'Nobody could take me out of here!' he said and gave her quick smile.

Peter helped changing Claire's nightgown until Heidi and Lora took care for the bed. She lay back with haggard sigh, still squeezing his hand. Outside was already dark and the fury was in its full force.

'Hate… furies…' Claire gasped throwing a look outside the window.

'You seriously think about the furies right now?' Peter sat close to her.

'For… what else? Oh shit! It comes again!' this contraction was different from the others. She could feel it. 'Peter!' her eyes widened and she squeezed his hand.

'It's time!' Lora said and took a place down at Claire's legs. 'Heidi, prepare the water for the babies.' She nodded at the other woman and looked back at Claire. 'Now I want you to push, my girl! As hard as you can!'

'I can't…' Claire cried. 'I don't have strength anymore…'

Peter took place behind her back, so she could lean on him and grabbed her shoulders.

'Take mine!' he whispered on her ear and she grabbed his hands squeezed them strongly. 'That's right!' he whispered again. 'When you feel the next contraction, took a deep breath and push! I'm here…'

She just nodded, have not time for more words. She felt the pain coming deep down at her and took deep breath, putting her all effort on this push. Then she practically fell back on Peter gasping for air.

'Good Claire!' Lora said. 'Next time do the same. Come on…'

'You are my girl, you know that?' Peter whispered again and she could have smiled if she had not felt the next wave of the pain.

'Push! Push! Push it harder!' Lora repeated constantly. 'Come on Claire! I can see its head! Come on!'

She could not resist and scream at the final push. Her body needed a relief and she felt it the small one. Then she heard something that she would remember her whole life. Baby crying. Her baby crying!

'Here is your son!' Lora showed to her briefly her baby still covered in blood, but good and healthy. He was crying loudly and that provoke one light smile on her face.

'Boy he has lungs!' Peter said and that made her laugh a bit. 'Relax while you can…' he said to her until Lora handed baby to Heidi. Claire nodded leaning back at his shoulder.

Five minutes later, she felt the same pain and arched her back again.

'It's… back…' she gasped again and grabbed Peter's hands in one iron grip.

'Okay.. Let's do it! For one last time…' Peter whispered to her again. 'Take my strength and be brave…'

Lora screamed her to push again, but Claire was so tired that she almost lost consciousness. Peter felt that and pressed her body forward.

'I can't…' Claire cried with the next push.

'Yes you can! You are a fighter, Claire! Come on, nobody can do this instead of you!' Peter tried to encourage her, but he had seen her pale face and it was really concerned that she would give up. That was dangerous right now – for her and for the baby. 'Come on! Just a little longer!'

'Come on Claire! I can see the second baby coming! You have to push now!' Lora screamed and Claire screamed even loudly. Her body tossed in Peter's hands and suddenly she felt the pain go away.

'My hero…!' Claire heard his words and then opened her eyes to see her second child crying.

'Here is your daughter!' Lora said and that was the last one Claire was able t hear. She collapsed from the effort.

'Claire!' Peter screamed when he felt her motionless in his arms.

'It's okay!' Lora said calming. 'She suffered enough. It's normal… You know that Peter!'

While she talked, Lora cleaned up Claire and made sure that she didn't have any wounds. Heidi handed her one nightgown.

'Can you help us changing her, Peter?' Lora asked him and he was able just in one quick nod. Ten minutes later, Claire wore new and clean nightgown and lay in cleaned bed with new sheets.

'It's done.' Lora said tiredly, watching the young mother. Peter bent over her and caressed her face. He saw how the small wounds of her teeth slowly healed. Her ability was turning back.

'She'll be okay… ' he whispered and allowed one soft smile on his face. 'She'll be okay…'

'Do you want to show the babies?' Lora said and took his attention. Peter shook his head.

'I want her to see them first! She earned that!' he said.

'Okay…' Lora nodded at Heidi. 'You can go downstairs and tell that the mother and the babies are good.'

Heidi nodded at her words and closed the door quietly.

'I would tell you what to do, but I guess you know.' Lora studied Peter and he turned back to look at her.

'Thank you… for everything!' he said and she rubbed his arm.

'It's okay. We're family!'

After these words, Lora leaved the room too. Peter stood still some time, then her rubbed his eyes and went to see his children. The crib was near the bed and took him just one step to reach it.

They were awake. Both of them. Their eyes were already open and they waved tiny fists in the air. Peter smiled. All this looked so unreal… His children. His and Clair's… Theirs! He never had imagined that. Even in his wildest dreams.

One angry cry brought him back in reality. Obviously, had awakened Claire also…

'Peter?' he heard her weak voice from the bed. He took the crying baby and sat close to her.

'Your son is hungry…' he said and watched her sat carefully.

'My son?' her eyes shined and she reached hands. Peter put the baby carefully in his mother's embrace. That was one of the most beautiful sights he was ever seen. 'He is so perfect!' Claire exclaimed.

'And angry…' Peter added pensively.

Claire smiled shyly and unbuttoned her nightgown, unsure what to do. However, her mother instinct obviously had worked, because soon her son started his first feed. Claire flinched from the short pain, but then her eyes stared at him amazed. He was so small… but so beautiful. She just could not believe it.

Another baby cry brought her back in the reality.

'Ups! I guess, she is hungry too!' Peter said and brought her, her daughter. Claire saw her little face while she feeding her baby boy. Her daughter had calmed little in Peter's arms.

'She is so beautiful…' Claire sighed.

'Yeah… But I think she was second close to her mother!' Peter looked at her with love and Claire blushed.

'We have to think about names…' Claire said unsure. 'Did you think about it?'

'In a matter of fact, yes – I did!' he nodded.

'Let's hear it!'

'Okay… ' Peter sighed. 'Isaiah, for him.'

'God's Salvation? It's so iconic!' Claire raised her eyebrows. 'And for her?'

Peter looked back at his daughter.

'Alessandra… It means - the defender, or helper of mankind.' Peter shrugged. 'Also it's a good name!'

'Why am I feeling that you're dreamt about this?' Claire said and reached hand for her daughter. Peter handed Alessandra to her mother and took his son.

'It wasn't a dream… It's just a feeling!' He said and patted his son's back carefully.

'Now I'm scared!' Claire said as she helped her daughter for feeding.

'Don't be! Just tell me did you like the names.'

'I like it!' Claire nodded and smiled. 'Isaiah and Alessandra Petrelli…' she looked at her babies. 'Welcome to us!'

The lightning storm was over. Everything turned quiet…


	75. Chapter 75 Presenting the family

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm not in the cheer mood and I'm not in the mood at all! Wonder why?I let you wonder... If you have enough time of course. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter and Claire showed the twins; Peter made surprising visit; ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 75**__** Presenting the family **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Isaiah and Alessandra slept peacefully in her mother's arms when Peter walked in with their family. Claire shined with the babies and really looked beautiful in her nightgown.

'Oh my God! They are so beautiful!' Angela said quietly and threw one look at Peter. He nodded proudly and went to Claire.

'This is Isaiah…' he took his son in his arms. 'And that beauty over there is Alessandra!'

Peter saw quick shadow passed through his mother face. She quickly covered it and smiled at them.

'They both look just like you!' she said instead and came closer to Claire. 'It looks like you did the entire job and he will take the prize!'

Claire laughed lightly.

'I don't mind…' she said and saw how her daughter opened her eyes at this moment.

'They really are beautiful, Claire!' Nathan also came close to see his grandchildren. In his mind, they were just his grandchildren.

'Thanks dad! Do you want to hold her?' Claire handed him Alessandra.

'I… I don't know…' Nathan looked confused at first, but then took the baby and held her secure in his arms. 'She is so small…' he said respectful.

Claire crooked her face.

'It doesn't felt so small when she was born!'

'She was stubborn to come out!' Peter said trying to erase the fear he felt in that moment.

'How you two come up with these names?' Heidi asked with curiosity.

Peter shrugged.

'It's just feeling…' he said stared at his son, who just had opened his eyes.

He didn't notice the looks exchanged between Lora and Angela. They moved out a little and close to the door.

'He felt it!' Angela said quietly. 'Did you hear that?'

'He is the one!' Lora nodded with agreement. 'Maybe we still have a chance!'

'Maybe…' Angela turned back her eyes at Peter, Claire and their family.

Later that night while Claire slept her regenerating sleep, Peter was awake. He lied beside her and just looked at her graceful face. She had suffered this labour. It was a heavy one. Peter had been in a few more at his practice in pediatric. This was a really heavy one. However, from the moment he had seen the babies… his world had turned in new meaning.

'I knew you're not sleeping…' Claire said with closed eyes. 'Why?'

Peter was not surprised that she was awake. He himself had problems with sleeping. She opened her eyes and he saw the love in them.

'I was just thinking…'

'What?' Claire moved closer to him.

'Things are different now… Things are changed…' he said and fixed some curl behind her ear.

'You're right! They are better!' she smiled softly, but saw his eyes. 'What?'

'They are not better, Claire! People still suffering! They are still in trouble! Sylar is out there, probably on the prowl! Danko…'

Claire put one finger on his lips.

'Just stop for one moment!' she said quietly. 'There always would be a people needs saving, Peter! We can do this… later! Can you just… feel happy about your children? They just are born and you think of fighting!'

'I think how to protect them, Claire!' Peter frowned.

'You'll do this just fine!' she said and replaced her finger with her lips. 'Just… calm down now and hug me!'

She snuggled in him and Peter welcomed her in his embrace. She sighed with pleasure.

'I love you!' she said before closing her eyes.

'I love you too…' Peter said quietly and closed his eyes, but the sleep didn't come easily.

_Somewhere in Arizona _

He had killed his father. He had too. The bastard had tried to kill him. Now Sylar had one new power. He mastered sound and made his victims paralysed before he could take their powers. He was almost ready for fight with Peter. Almost, but not quite… He needed one last power to get close to him…. And Sylar was going to take it… soon. The end was near…

_Costa Verde, CA_

It was dinnertime when someone knocked on the door.

'I'll get it!' Lyle said and ran to open the door. Angela heard well-known voice.

'Is your mother at home?'

Sandra showed up from the kitchen.

'Peter what are you doing here?'

'You know him?' Lyle looked confused.

'He is…' Sandra threw one confused look at Peter.

'I'm your sister's husband! I'm Peter! Nice to meet you!' he reached his hand and Lyle took it.

'Nice to meet you too!' Lyle said and nodded briefly. Then turned to his mother. 'Dad is coming soon, so I'm gonna check my e-mail first! Bye Peter!'

'Bye, Lyle!' Peter nodded and step inside of the house. 'We need to talk!' he said at Sandra.

'Sure!' she welcomed him in the living room. 'What's wrong?'

Peter stood still for one moment. He reached his hand to scratch his neck briefly.

'Nothing's wrong really… I think that it's just the opposite… Claire…'

'I'm home!' Noah showed up just in this moment. Sandra threw Peter one scared look.

'It's okay! He can't hurt me…' Peter made short pause. 'I'll try not to hurt him too!'

'Sandra?' Noah called her and stepped in the living room. When he saw Peter, his face froze for one moment.

'Peter…' he nodded firmly.

'Noah…' Peter turned back the favour.

'What are you doing here?' Noah asked carefully and came closer to his wife.

'Maybe it's good you to be here too…' Peter pulled his hands in the pockets of his black leader jacket. 'Nathan thought that it's good to know that, so…' Peter shrugged. 'Claire gave birth last night.'

'Oh my God!' Sandra covered her mouth from surprise.

'Is she okay?' Noah asked.

'She is okay and the babies are okay.'

'Babies?' Noah looked surprised.

'We have twins – boy and a girl. Isaiah and Alessandra. They are fine… I mean genetically and visually.'

'When can we see them?' Noah asked.

'How quick you can find a flight?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Can you just…' Sandra rolled her eyes.

'Oh no! I just came for telling you! Claire doesn't know about this. I could've use the phone, but I preferred to come here personally. Now I have to go! She's waiting for me!' Peter turned his back to leave.

'Peter!' Noah's voice stopped him and Peter turned back.

'Yes?'

'Thank you!' he said and saw the young man shrugged.

'Whatever! See you soon I assumed!' he nodded shortly and leaved the house.

'So… Can we go?' Sandra looked at her husband.

'Why not?' Noah looked at her strange.

'Well… giving your background with your daughter… and Peter… It's little too…'

'Strange?'

'Yes, maybe!' Sandra looked at his pensive face. 'But still… I wanna go and see Claire and my grandchildren! Peter wouldn't come if…'

'Did you notice?' Noah rubbed his chin. 'There was something different in him tonight. He looked like… '

'Willing to forgive?' Sandra also had notice the difference in Peter's attitude.

'I think that his empathy is back!' Noah said quietly. 'Maybe he would help us to get close to our daughter…'

'If you think so…' Sandra wasn't that convinced.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Two days later, Isaiah and Alessandra had presented in the media. Nathan insisted. Peter agreed just because he thought that being in the public eye was the safest thing for the moment. They took some photo shots at babies and Claire. Peter also made a few.

Later on the same day, twins were sleeping and Claire stood at the window on her bedroom. She was thin again. Her ability had come quickly after the birth and now Claire was feeling fine. She could not stop thinking about Peter's words. He was different… Changed… There was something from his old self in his eyes. He slowly started to believe again.

'I'll give penny for your thoughts!' Peter said from the door and Claire turned around with smile.

'You don't need to!'

'Are they sleeping?' he said and leaned over babies crib.

'They are fed, changed diapers and now sleep…' Claire answered and joined at him.

'Matt and the others will come this evening to see them.' Peter said and slipped one hand over her thin waist.

'That's good…' Claire leaned on his shoulder. 'Did you think before that we'll have children someday?'

'I never thought that we could actually be together….' He said and Claire felt his lips touching her temple. 'Thank you for this… for them!'

'Oh! It's no problem!' Claire shrugged with pleasure. 'You also took a part! I thought about their abilities… Do you think that they'll have?'

'I don't know, but giving their DNA I think that they most likely will have. But they are too young to…'

'You were in two months when you showed your ability.' Angela was standing at the door.

'What?' Peter turned and looked his mother.

'You were in two months. You gave people hope since they touched you… You made them feel hope for their future.' Angela came closer. 'Your ability evolved with full force when you were at five. Your true ability. You almost disarmed your father… even without knowing.'

'How can I don't remember any of this?' Peter looked confused.

'The Haitian. Arthur's wish. He knew that since you don't now about your power, you can't use it.'

'Dad… Sure! How can I'm not surprised!' Peter said ironically.

'But now, you know! Now you're strong!'

Peter shrugged indefinitely.

'If you said so… I just wonder what their powers might be!'

'Soon you'll see…' Angela shook her head and leaved the room. Peter and Claire exchanged looks wondering.


	76. Chapter 76 Learn to forgive

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter and Claire showed the twins to Bennet's; Peter received some news; ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 76**__** Learn to forgive **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire couldn't stop looking at her children. They were so perfect in her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking how she almost had lost them. Now seeing them sleeping peacefully filled her heart with nice warmth.

'My treasures…' she whispered and her eyes shined with love.

Two sharp knocks disturbed her thoughts.

'Yes?' she was careful not to rise up her voice too much. They just had fallen asleep.

Her mother opened the door and showed her face.

'Can I come in?'

Claire was surprised, but nodded anyway.

'Sure…' she said and watched as her mother walking in the room and closed the door quietly. She went straight at her and hugged her tightly.

'How are you?' Sandra asked and studied Claire's face.

'Never better…' she answered and leaded her mother to the crib.

'I can see… you're glowing!' Sandra exclaimed and Claire blushed shyly.

'Thanks… Meet your grandchildren!' she said proudly as they reached the crib.

'Oh, they are so little!' Sandra looked at them with warmth in her eyes. Claire crooked her face.

'They didn't feel so small while I was in labor!'

'Oh my baby!' Sandra rubbed her back.

'Did it hurt?'

'It hurt like hell, but I would do it again! Just look at them!' Claire reached and put the baby blanket over them. 'This is Isaiah…' she touched the baby with blue dresses. 'And this is… Alessandra.' Her baby girl wore pink.

'Nice names. Who picked them?' Sandra couldn't move her look from the babies.

'Peter did. He told me that he _felt_ it.'

'_Felt _it?' Sandra sounded confused.

Claire nodded.

'Yes and I trust him! He is good at that.'

'Apparently he is good at that also…' Sandra murmured and Claire blushed again. 'Look, I wanted to talk with you!'

Claire frowned with confusion.

'It sounds serious.'

'It's about your father, Claire. He…'

'He tried to kill Peter!' Claire said firmly.

'But he didn't and now they are in good terms… Why don't you forgive him too?'

'Peter is this! He is a good guy! He has that kindness in him! Me? I'm just a human! Hurt the men I love and you'll going to have a problem with me!'

'Claire, at least think about that! He is downstairs…'

'What?' she almost jumped from surprise. 'He is here?'

'We came together.'

'Mom! Please don't ask me to do this!' Claire jerked and went at the window.

'And if _I_ asked you? Would you listen?' Peter spoke from the door. Claire turned around to look at him.

'Peter… '

He entered in the room and went to her. His hands rested on her shoulders. He squeezed her lightly.

'It's time to forgive, Claire! I did!'

'I couldn't stop thinking what I felt when I thought that I was going to lose you!' she said with bent head. 'I'm sorry! I'm not as noble as you are!'

'Claire let that wound heal…'

'Did you forgive Nathan yet?' she said quietly.

'I'm trying…' Peter answered in the same voice.

'I'm trying too. It won't happen so fast, Peter!' Claire covered his hands with hers. She sighed and turned to her mother. 'Tell him to come and see the babies. At least that I can do for now.'

'Thank you, Claire…' Sandra nodded and went out of the room.

Claire leaned back at Peter and felt his hands slipped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

'Why don't we be just like this? Just you and me… and the children?' she whispered and felt his hot breath as he touched her neck with his lips.

'Sometimes I want the same?'

'Sometimes?'

'All the time!' he whispered in her hair and she felt nice goosebumps.

Noah entered just in that moment. Sandra had taken his hand.

'Can I?' he said hesitantly.

'Sure…' Peter and Claire exchanged one look and she nodded. She would try. They came close to the crib.

'That's Isaiah and Alessandra…' Claire said and coughed lightly. 'Our babies…'

'I think that they look like Peter.' Noah said after coupe of seconds. His eyes shined and if Claire didn't know him well, would've thought that he was about to cry.

'Everybody said that!' Claire shrugged. 'I said I don't mind…'

'You're right Noah…' Sandra said after couple of looks between the babies and Peter. 'You used some tricks, did you?' she tried to joke and Peter released one crooked smile.

'You got me! I was doing that on purpose!'

'Well, I knew it!' Sandra said and they both laughed quietly. Their laugh woke up the babies and Isaiah made loud cry.

'Whoa!' Claire reached and took him in her embrace. 'Look what your daddy did now? He wakes you…' the baby continued to cry and Claire cuddled him, walking around the room.

'I wake up him?' Peter looked at her confused. Noah patted his shoulder.

'Get use to it, Pete! You're going to be fault for everything from now on!'

'Every time?' Peter crooked his face as his daughter started crying too. He took her in his arms.

'Every time…' Noah nodded and watched the young parents. Alessandra calmed almost immediately in his arms. Noah though that Peter had some natural talent. He nodded secretly at Sandra and they both leaved the room.

Nathan was waiting for them at the living room.

'Well? How it went?' he asked and poured them some tea.

'Went… well. Thanks.' Noah said and took the cup. Sandra did the same.

'Peter helped.' She added and they both sat on the sofa.

'Yeah. Peter is just… Peter.' Nathan shrugged and sat at the opposite sofa. 'He can do these things since he was a kid.'

'He is an empath for so long?' Noah rose up his eyebrows. 'I thought he received his gift recently…'

'I don't know about that…' Nathan shrugged again. 'The only thing I know is that when he was a kid, the man needed only to touch him and felt good. Full of hope…' Nathan frowned. 'I forgot that. Strange…'

'It's not strange.' Angela said from the door as she walked in the room. 'Your father request for that the Haitian. Now your mind started to heal.'

'You're telling me that Peter always was…'

'An empath?' Angela asked and sat at the armchair. 'Yes. He always was an empath. He just didn't know it.'

'Oh my! This family has lots of secrets!' Sandra said with confused expression.

Angela looked down at her skirt and said quietly.

'You don't even imagine how many!'

'What ma?' Nathan looked at her strangely.

'Soon you'll understand something that may shock you.' Angela looked at her son with pensive eyes. 'But I think that you'll understand. I hope you will!'

'What is that thing?' Nathan was curious.

'Soon…' Angela said and poured herself a tea. 'Now…' she turned back at Noah and Sandra. 'Did you meet my grandchildren?'

Later that night, all Peter and Claire's friends from the beach house came to see them and the babies. Tracy and Daphne had leaned over the crib and cooed at them. Claire was with them and smiled at their funny faces.

Peter, Matt, Mohinder and Hiro had gathered a the other side of the room. Hiro had some news, which may turned their world upside down.

'Speak!' Peter said with serious voice.

'We have five more victims in South Dacota.' He said and his eyes studied Peter's face.

'The Government?' Peter asked and rubbed his chin.

'They had heads split open…' Hiro made short pause. 'I don't think it was the Government!'

'Sylar…' Peter said quietly with flat voice.

'I think he is up to something…' Matt said.

'He is trying to get attention…' Mohinder added.

'My attention!' Peter sighed and threw one look at Claire. 'The question is - what he wants? Get me out of here? Fight with me? What?'

'We don't know…' Matt said and followed Peter's look.

'I can't move now.' He said. 'I'm not sure whether or not this is a trap. If I come out for looking him, he may come here. Maybe he is not after me. Maybe he is after my children?' Peter froze at that thought.

'No!' Mohinder looked shocked. 'Peter! You're not seriously thinking of that! Even he is not that…'

'I don't know!' Peter snapped. 'They didn't show any potential yet, but I can feel that they have one. Maybe Sylar knew about that?'

'How?' Matt looked at him strangely. 'Now you're talking nonsense. How can he…'

'I can't think right now!' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'I can't do anything properly!'

'Relax, Pete! Nobody is asking that from you!' Matt patted his friend on the shoulder. 'We just have to figure something out!'

'Danko is also out there…' Hiro added. Matt and Mohinder shot him a look. 'What? What did I say?'

'Spread the news…' Peter said and took the attention.

'What?' Mohinder looked at him. 'What news?'

'Spread the news that Sylar is on prowl. All of our teams need to know that! Tell them what to do when they see him. What is his weakness… everything!'

'We'll do!' Mohinder nodded and went to Walther who was little further.

'Danko…' Peter looked at Matt. 'Spread his picture to our people! They need to know his face!'

'Okay!' Matt nodded. 'We'll do that to and we'll inform you briefly!'

'I have to stay here!' Peter said and his look moved back at Claire. 'At least for now and I have to be sure that they'll be protected!'

'Stay as long as you need!' Matt nodded and strangely but he could understand his friend now.

'Good!' Peter nodded shortly and they joined at the group around the crib. He slipped hand around Claire's waist and she leaned on his shoulder. That felt good now…


	77. Chapter 77 The two dreams

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - who had the better night?; Peter received his new dream ; ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 77**__** The two dreams**_

_Dallas, Texas_

Sylar brushed his hands of her jacket. It was white, but it didn't need her anyway. She was beautiful. Brunet -1'70. Curly hair and blue eyes… He probably would like her if he didn't need her power.

Sylar stood up and looked at the mirror in her apartment. The men there changed into her.

'Nice…' he said after he brought back his true self. 'Get ready Peter! I'm coming!'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY _

… _There was a blood… Lots of blood… Screams… People screaming… He couldn't do anything. Why he stood in one place? Peter looked around. There was dirty nasty fog everywhere around him… _

'_I'm coming for you Peter…' Sylar's voice cut the fog…_

Peter woke up with scream. He breathed heavily and he leaned his head on his hands.

'Peter! What's wrong?' he heard her voice and her hands rubbing his back.

'I just got a dream!' he panted.

'Nightmare?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'Dream… Precognitive dream!'

'What was it?' her hand continued rubbing his back, but he felt the scare in Claire's voice. 'Something with the twins?'

Peter shook his head again.

'No! Something with me… for me actually!' Peter ran fingers through his hair.

'With you?' Claire slipped her hand over his shoulder and leaned at him. 'What was it? Tell me!'

'I can't understand it… yet!' Peter said and lay back on the bed. Claire followed him and rested her head on his collarbone.

'Come on! Tell me! I know that tormented you! I want to know!' her hand slipped over his waist and Peter felt the nice warmth emanated from her body and soaked into his. Claire knew how to make him feel better.

'How you do that?' he asked.

'What?' she whispered.

'Making me feel in this way! Making me feel… whole and complete!'

'It's a gift I guess!' Claire pressed one kiss on his bare chest. 'You didn't answer me! What was it your dream?'

'Hm… I guess my distracting method didn't work!' he said with strange voice.

'Nope!'

'Okay… What about this?' Claire did not understand how his head had appeared just in a crook of her neck. His mouth and tongue drove her crazy.

'Peter… Stop it… Stop please…' she could not think.

'Why?' he asked and his hot breath attacked her bare skin.

'It's been only one week…'but her thoughts were already in total chaos.

'Oh! You're fine!' his lips appeared just in a couple inches of hers. 'Speed rapid regeneration remember? Besides… I checked you… You're fine…' he moved forward and just when Claire moaned, he pulled back. 'But if you're not ready for…'

'Come here!' she said harshly and pulled down his head.

On the next morning, Claire got up earlier. She fed the babies. Changed their diapers and put them to sleep. Peter did not wake up. She decided left him sleep and came down for breakfast. Heidi and Nathan were already there.

'Oh! Good morning, Claire!' Nathan stood up and dragged her chair. 'You got up early?'

'Yup!' she sad and took the croissant. 'I had a good sleep last night!'

'You're glowing…' Heidi said and studied her face. Then one knowing smile appeared on her face. 'Oh, I get it!'

Claire met her eyes and blushed.

'Yeah!' she said with full mouth.

'Isn't it too early?' Heidi sipped from her cup.

'Rapid regeneration is a good thing!' Claire nodded and took another bit.

'Oh!' Heidi leaned back.

'Is it something code in there?' Nathan looked one after the other.

'Women's stuff!' Heidi waved hand and winked at Claire.

'Yeah, dad!' Claire took the tone. 'Women's stuff!'

'Whatever!' Nathan waved with his hand and leaned back at this chair. 'Where's Peter?'

'He…' Claire started, but felt one hand on her shoulder.

'Good morning!' he said and leaned down to kiss her.

'M-morning!' she licked her lips, as she wanted to taste the kiss. 'Kids?'

'Still sleeping and…' he put the baby phone on the table. 'Not that I need this!'

'Thank you!' Claire said and rubbed his thigh.

'Welcome!' Peter grabbed one croissant too and poured himself a coffee.

'You look good Pete! Did you sleep well?' Nathan studied his brother. He noticed the short look Peter threw at Claire.

'Yeah… I slept well!'

'Oh my…!' Nathan hit his forehead. 'Now I get it!'

'What?' Peter looked at him confusing. 'Are you all right? You seem little red…'

'You two are glowing! Both of you! You did it! You are totally did it?'

Peter chocked and Claire started hitting his back.

'Are you all right?' she asked him and he lifted his hand.

'I'm fine! My brother looks like he will have a stroke!' Peter said and dropped the half ate croissant on the table. 'I'm guessing that he still didn't know how the kids came into this world!'

'Pete!' Nathan turned bright red even more.

'What?' Peter shrugged, obviously felt pleasure teasing his brother. 'I just had sex with my wife! What is wrong?'

'Peter!' Claire slapped his arm and blushed.

'Pete! My ears burn!' Nathan cupped his ears and that made Peter leaned back in his chair with satisfied face.

'So, Heidi! How are you today?' he asked so casual, obviously blind for the situation he had made it by himself.

'You are such a child sometimes, Peter!' Heidi shook her head.

'Then I guess my children would be happy to have me near!' Peter nodded and Heidi read something more in his words.

'They are Pete! They are!'

Angel picked just this moment to join at the family breakfast. She looked relaxed and as she had heard, her whole family was. Lora entered just after her.

'Good morning!' they both said and took their places.

'For what we're talking?' Angela asked and poured herself one orange juice.

'We are talking… Oh!' Peter started, but Claire pinched him. 'What?'

'Don't started again!' she shot him a look.

'Thanks, Claire!' Nathan nodded at the other side of the table.

'Anytime!' Claire said and grabbed one fruit.

'I was about to say that…' this time Peter avoided his fingers. 'We all slept well that night! Someone better than the others!' he murmured under his nose and Claire blushed once again.

'Well… I hate to ruin the good atmosphere here, but…' Angela exchanged look with Lora. 'I had a dream last night…'

'Me too…' Peter turned serious. 'You first!'

'Okay…' Angela nodded and took a deep breath. 'This family is in danger…'

'What? Are you sure ma?' Nathan leaned at his elbows.

'I'm sure. My dreams do not lie! Which lead me to another thing…' she coughed nervously. 'There are many secrets here and I think that it's time for being revealed.'

'When?' Peter studied her face. For some unknown reason, he could not reach her mind now. 'When are you planning to tell us?'

'Today!' Angela said quietly. 'At the dinner.'

'Okay… We can wait!' Nathan leaned back wondering.

'What was your dream, Peter?' Angela looked at her son.

'I'll tell you mine after yours!' he said and Angela accepted his decision.

This night…


	78. Chapter 78 The guest

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - who is the guest?; ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 78 **__**The guest**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter sat on the bed, watching Claire feeding their children.

'I never thought that I'm going to watch you doing this!' he said with admiration.

Claire blushed and changed the baby.

'I have to admit that I dreamed about that. Since the moment I met you and fell in love, I imagined our children…' Clair said and saw his pensive look.

'How that was run away from me?' Peter asked and saw her shook her head.

'I was very careful… about that.' She said and looked at her baby.

'But you were not very careful about… your feelings about me. ' Peter said and Claire felt his look on her.

'If you knew the women better Peter, you should have know that I was not tried to hide that. I wanted you to know!'

'You wanted me to know?'

'Yes.' Claire shook her head and leaned Alessandra's head on her shoulder, slowly patted her small back.

'You definitely caught me unprepared then. ' Peter said with eyes still gazed t her.

'What can I say…?' Claire shrugged and put Alessandra back on her crib. 'I was just one girl fall in love and I didn't want to be the only one, who has to suffer. I wanted you!'

'And now when you have me…' Peter had stood up and got closer to her. 'What is the feeling?'

Claire smiled softly and reached her hand to caress his face. Peter moved his head and touched her fingers with his lips.

'Now… Look me in the eyes Peter and tell me how I am feeling. You do not need to read my mind. You just have to look in my eyes.'

So, Peter did that and saw the same deep love as he had seen before and had a feeling that he was going to see it for the rest of his life. He still could not believe that Claire was still with him. Despite everything… Despite everyone…

'You love me, don't you?' he whispered and came closer. His lips almost touched hers.

'Love is a small word for what I'm feeling about you, Peter!' her hands slipped over his waist and they shared one deep kiss.

_Downtown Manhattan, NY_

Lora and Angela walked down the street. They had left the limo and now just walked.

'Are you sure that this is good idea, Angela?' Lora looked at her cousin nervously. 'That's big news.'

'You are nervous and I'm the one, who have to be!' Angela shot her one look.

'And why the talk it has to be tonight?'

'Because… we'll have a guest this night. Special guest!' Angela continued walking slowly.

'Who?' Lora was curious.

'Special, is all you need to known!' Angela snapped.

Suddenly, Lora stopped at one place.

'No! Please don't tell me that you're inviting him!'

'Stop being a child and continue walking! People watching!' Angela hissed and saw her cousin started to walk again. 'You really are scared from him!' she rose up her eyebrows.

'Try to hide something like this and…'

'I'm doing exactly that right now!' Angela snapped.

'I know, but…'

'I'm gonna talk with the family this night and that's it!'

'Okay!'

'Okay!'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire stretched lazily in the bed. Her bare leg slipped over Peter's and she smiled seductively.

'I never thought that I'm gonna like my ability!' she said and slide her hand over Peter's chest.

'You are lucky then!' he said and pulled her head over his chest. Her hair tickled him nicely.

'Lucky to have you!' Claire said and pressed one kiss at the crook of his neck.

Peter didn't say anything. He just enjoyed at her presence.

'Something bothers you?' she said quietly.

Peter took a deep breath. Sometimes she just hit the moment.

'Yes, I am…' he said honestly.

'About what? Your mother and the thing she want to say?'

Peter shook his head.

'No. I'm kind of get used to it with my mother's secrets. She always has one more in her pocket.'

'Then what?' she insisted. 'You can tell me. You know that!'

'I know, but… I didn't want to bother you too.'

'Tell me.'

'Matt called the other day.' Peter started quietly.

Claire sighed.

'How many?'

'Few more and they are from the different parts of the country.'

'Who? Danko?'

'Danko and… Sylar!' Peter slipped his hand down on her spine. He needed her touch right now.

'That tormented you, right?' she said and snuggled even closer in him.

'I always wanted to help people, Claire. No matter how. With my work or with my abilities. There is no matter how! I need this to feel that I'm complete person! Knowing that people still dieing outside… that is too much for me!'

'I know.' She kissed him again and her eyes met his. 'But you have to stop blaming yourself for every single death, Peter! You can't save them all! It's not your fault that some people just have a sick will for killing.'

'At least I can try to stop them!' he said emotionally.

Claire smiled lightly.

'See… that's why they called you 'the Saviour'! In you, they see hope!'

Peter shrugged.

'I'm just trying to help.'

'So as I…' Claire responded. 'Now, you have to calm a little. Take your time and love your kids.'

'Only my kids?' Peter rose up his eyebrow.

'Well, you just show me that you love me… So…' Claire drew circles on his bare chest.

'Do you want to show you… again?'

'If you're not too tired…' she challenged him and he took the bate.

'Who? I'm tired? Now you'll se how tired I am…' he rolled over her and soon Claire had to admit that she was wrong.

Nathan and Heidi drank their afternoon tea downstairs about the same time. She saw him frowned and looked at him with curiosity.

'What now?'

'Um… Nothing I just thought about Peter… and Claire.'

'What about them?' Heidi put her cup on the table.

'Did you see them this morning?' Nathan threw her one look.

'Yes, I did and I think that they are cute… and in love!' Heidi rested her hands on her lap and looked at her husband. She knew that he desperately was trying to accept that situation. He knew that it was still hard for him to watch his daughter happy with his brother.

'I know that they are in love, but… They are such kids sometimes!' he snapped.

'They are not kids, Nate. They are grown people with their feelings and… needs!' she saw him blush at her last word.

'Please, don't start with this! I don't want to know that!' he shifted on his chair uncomfortable.

'You can't close your eyes! You already accept them and decide to support them…'

'I know! And I will… It's just…'

'Not normal?' Heidi covered his hand with hers. She saw his nod. 'I know it's not. But you already agreed so…'

'I know! I have to deal with that!' he said and released his breath heavily.

'Yes! You have!' Heidi nodded and squeezed his hands. 'Besides, our children is coming back home soon and you have to be prepare for their questions…'

'I will…' Nathan said quietly. 'By the time they get back... I will!'

Later that day, when it was almost dinnertime and the family walked straight to the table, someone rang on the door.

'Are we expecting someone?' Peter threw look at his mother and saw her nodded.

'One special guest. He has to be here for what I'm gonna say to you!'

'Okay… Who is it?' Peter asked and turned back just to see…'Claude?'


	79. Chapter 79 Who is the real Petrelli?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is Angela's secret; ****And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 79**__** Who is the real Petrelli?**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter was surprised. That was the last man he expected to see. Then he remembered how he had left him all alone and confused before the big explosion above New York. He frowned and turned back at his mother.

'What's he doing around here?'

'He is our special guest Peter, and he's tied with our family in a way you can't even imagine.' Angela said and stood up to welcome him.

'Nice to see you alive, Peter!' Claude said and sat on the near chair.

'No thanks to you!' Peter snapped.

'I had to go then, Peter!'

'Whatever!' He was really angry and felt Claire's hand slipped over his thigh. His eyes met hers.

'Whoa! That's new!' Claude had seen the exchanged looks and leaned back on his chair. 'Who is the new girlfriend?'

Peter shot him one look.

'That's my wife and be careful with your talks!'

'Touchy, are we?' Claude released one frustrating smile. 'What's your name, dear?'

'My name is Claire, nice to meet you.' She said quietly.

'The cheerleader?' Claude rose up his eyebrows. 'The girl with _'sad little smile'_? You had so fascinated from her! Nice!'

'Shut up or I'll make you!' Peter said quietly and saw Claire's surprising look. 'What?' he blushed little.

'You were… fascinated from me?' Claire felt nice warmth feeling.

'Do you complaining?'

'No! Not at all!' she said and gave him one kiss.

Claude watched them with crooked face.

'Nice… Family spirit!' he said and looked at Angela. 'Why you called me?'

'I needed you here for what I'm going to say.' She said and looked around the table.

'I'm not from this family, Angela!' Claude frowned. 'From long ago!'

Lora entered in the room just in this moment. When Claude saw her, his eyes widened.

'Hi…' she said and took the chair close to him.

'What is this?' he snapped. 'Nice family reunion? I'm out of here!' he dragged his chair back and stood up.

'No! You can't! Peter!' Angela looked at her son with plea in her eyes.

Peter just sighed and reached hand with spread fingers.

'I'm sorry, but you have to stay!' Peter said and Claude stood at one place.

'What are you doing Peter?' he hissed.

'Apparently, my brother is much stronger than the previous time you two met.' Nathan leaned back at his chair and sipped of his drink.

'I expected that…' Claude said. 'Okay, fine! You win! Let me go now!'

Peter threw one look at his mother and she nodded. He slowly dropped his hand.

'Nice, mate!' Claude was able to move and brought back on his chair. 'When did you learn that?'

'Do you really want to know?' Peter frowned.

'I think that the appropriate answer here is no?' Claude studied his face. 'You're change Peter!'

'Seriously? God! I didn't notice!' Peter said sarcastically and leaned back on his chair.

'You know for what I'm talking about!'

'Oh? This?' Peter pointed his scar. 'This is new.'

'No.' Claude shook his head. 'There is something more…'

Peter shrugged.

'As you saying…'

'So for what is all this?' Claude looked at Angela.

'Just a second…' Peter interrupted him. 'You know Lora? From where?'

He had seen the looks between the two of them. He could feel the pressure even without his abilities.

'We are… um… married.' Lora said quietly.

'What?' Nathan chocked with his drink. Heidi patted his back.

'Explain!' Peter looked at his mother first. Then his look dropped at Lora.

'Well… I will if you give me that opportunity!' Angela said and stood up.

'We all are listening…' Peter said, leaning back again.

'Wait!' Claude's voice took the attention and he looked confused.

'What now?' Angela threw him one look.

'That's Claire!' Claude's eyes widened.

'Yeah, that's me…' Claire looked at him as he going crazy.

'Claire, who is his daughter…' he pointed at Nathan.

'Yes.' Angela answered.

'But that means that she is his…' Claude gulped.

'My… wife!' Peter frowned as he saw Claude shook his head.

'No! You people are sick!' He opened and closed his mouth couple of times. 'How this is possible?'

'Well obviously it is!' Peter snapped and his voice was not very pleasant.

'But… She is yours… How…'

'Just calm down and you'll understand soon!' Lora said quietly.

'What? You are in this too?' Claude looked at his wife.

'In more ways that you can imagine…' she said and avoided his eyes.

'I'm confused right now!' he poured himself some whiskey and sipped it in one gulp.

'Who aren't here…?' Peter murmured and felt Claire's fingers slipped between his. He looked at her and saw her smile and her eyes stared at him with love. Here she was doing it again. Just her presence made him feel good. 'Thanks…' he said and she just nodded. They didn't need words anymore. They could understand each other without words. Just one look at the other was enough.

'Okay…' Angela coughed lightly. 'I think that it's time for all of you to understand the truth!'

'What truth?' Nathan studied his mother's face.

'Just listen, okay? That is one of my most painful secrets…' Angela said and just as she tried to continue, Peter lifted up his hand.

'Wait!'

'What now?' Angela looked at him with annoyance.

'Just a second!' he said and disappeared with the speed of a lightening.

'What happened?' Claude looked even more confused.

'I wish I knew!' Angela said and her fingers clacked over the table.

She did not even finish when Peter came back, but he was not alone. He held Isaiah and Alessandra in his arms. They were crying.

'What? You've got to be kidding me!' Claude opened his eyes widely. He saw Claire stood up and took one of the babies.

'Oh, I thought that they would be quiet at least an hour…' she said and walked out of the room. Peter followed her.

'The new heirs?' Claude succeeded to close his mouth. 'When this happened?'

'After they got married and became saviours for the people in need. Special people…'

'Wait! Peter and Claire are… _'the saviours'_?' Claude looked around. 'I think I need another drink!'

'Here!' Nathan handed him one glass and Claude took it.

'Thanks!' the whiskey disappeared once again.

Peter and Claire came back and took their places.

'They are sleeping! At last!' Claire said and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

'You look tired!' Heidi noticed.

'I haven't slept much last night…' she said, but her face shined.

'Me either, but who is asking…' Peter murmured.

'Okay! That's enough!' Nathan snapped and took the attention. 'We already know who was sleeping and who wasn't.'

'You're such a puritan sometimes, Nate!' Peter teased his brother.

'Peter, stop!' Angela said loudly and everybody looked at her. 'Could you be serious now?'

'Sure, because I haven't been these weeks!' Peter frowned and felt Claire's hand slipped over his thigh. That calmed him. 'Talk mom, we are all in ears!'

'It's not easy to share this secret with you after all these years, but… I think that you should know.' She made short pause and looked at her sons. 'One of you is not my son. One of you is not real Petrelli!'

'What?' Peter and Nathan said in one voice.


	80. Chapter 80 Who am I?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is Angela's secret; ****who is the real Petrelli; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 80**__** Who am I? **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Mom what are you talking about?' Peter looked at her as she was going crazy.

'Yeah… How? I mean, of course we are Petrelli! We both are!' Nathan also looked confused.

'Please keep silence and let me explain it to you!' Angela said impatiently. 'No matter what I'm about gonna tell to you, you both are my sons! No matter that one of you, it is not my blood. You are brothers! You were raised like brothers and you will be even after I am gonna telling you the truth!'

'Sure!' Nathan threw one look at Peter.

'Of course!' He nodded.

'My real son, the one, which one of you replaced, died in his birth.' Angela continued. 'Then my cousin… Lora…'

'No! You are not…' Claude looked at his wife. 'How could you?'

'I didn't know!' Lora said with quiet voice.

'You didn't know?'

'They changed the babies and told me that mine is dead. I found out years later!'

'Who? Who did this?'

'My family!'

'Her?' Claude pointed at Angela.

'No! My family! In France… When I found out that he is alive, he was already a teenager and lived with his new parents here, in USA. He had risen as a Petrelli.'

'I knew!' Angela said. 'But they told me that Lora doesn't want the baby!'

'We found out years later… Angela needed that kid to save her marriage.'

'Who? Who is? Who is your son Angela?' Claude looked at her. Then his look dropped first at Peter and then at Nathan.

'They both are! They both are my sons!' Angela took a deep breath. 'I think that…'

'Say it!' Claude snapped.

'Easy now!' Peter grunted out.

'Thank you, Peter!' Angela looked at her son and her eyes softened. That was all Claude needed to see. Her voice was different, her look softer…

'He is! Peter is your son!' he said and took the attention. 'Peter is the real Petrelli!'

'Yes! He is the one!' Angela almost whispered.

'No!' Peter almost yelled. 'That must be some kind of mistake! See… I am the different one here… Nathan… he is just like dad! He is politician… He…'

'You carried our DNA, Peter! You have almost the same ability as Arthur! You are his heir!' Angela did not even blink.

Peter looked confused. He ran fingers through his hair and smiled nervously. Nathan was strangely quiet. Peter just thought that he had found the answer of this puzzle. Why he was the different in his family… It turned out totally the opposite.

'I can't believe this!' he said. 'I just can't believe in this!'

'So I'm…' Nathan looked at Lora and Claude. 'Your son?'

'Yes, but… You don't have to feel obligate to do anything!' Lora said softly. 'As Angela said, you were raised as a Petrelli and you always will be Petrelli!'

'I see…' Nathan said quietly. 'I have to admit ma, this secret is really big one!' he said and looked at Peter. 'That doesn't change anything! I want you to know that! You are my brother!'

'But that means that I am not… ' Claire whispered and everybody looked at her. 'I'm not your niece! I never was!' she said and looked at Peter. 'That is why Angela…'

'How could you, mom?' Peter looked at his mother. 'You should've told this earlier! Claire and I… We should have known! I thought that she is my niece!'

'Not that this stopped you!' Angela frowned. 'Both of you!'

'Mom!'

'Arthur was against this union! He was afraid of you!' Angela said. 'He said that you two would be very powerful together. Dangerously powerful! I believed him… By that time, I knew that Nathan was not my son. I knew that Claire was not your niece Peter, but I kept quiet. I believed in my husband when he told me that Peter and Claire should not have to be together! I could've told you when you met her, Peter… I could've told you when you came here Claire… I didn't! I still believed in his words! As I believed, that Peter had to blow up… They lied to me that there was not any danger for him. They told me that he was going to be fine, but… When I thought that he was dead, I understood that maybe Arthur was wrong for all. That he just was only one selfish man! Selfish man, wanted to kill his son, because, Nathan… You know that you were his favorite. Despite the fact that you were not one blood, Arthur really wanted you to become his copy. He wanted you to follow his leads…'

'And I did…' Nathan said with pain in his eyes. 'I betrayed my kind… Betrayed the people, who trusted me! Now…'

'We are going to figure something out, Nate!' Peter said and looked at his brother, because Nathan was his brother. Peter had spent his entire life thinking of him as his brother. He loved him and hated him as a brother and some blood was not going to change anything.

'So… this is it!' Angela said and sat on her chair.

'This is it? Are you crazy?' Peter looked back at her.

'Peter!' even Claire's hand couldn't calm him now.

'You throw that bomb and… this is it?' he raised up his voice.

'From what you are angrier – that you are the only heir, or that you are Arthur's son?' Angela asked her son. Her voice was normal, but Peter knew that this was only one mask.

'I'm angry that you kept silence all these years! I'm angry that you were lying to us! I'm angry that you didn't tell me the truth about Claire!'

'Oh, Claire…' Claude exclaimed.

'You shut up, by the way!' Peter snapped.

'How am I supposed to react on this?' Claude looked at him frowning. 'I just found out that I had a son and you're worrying about your love life!'

'Claude!' Lora's eyes widened as she saw Peter reached his hand with spread fingers again. Claude touched his throat, desperately trying to take a gulp of air.

'Peter!' Claire grabbed his arm.

'She is something special!' Peter grunted out. 'She is not only my 'love life'! She is my wife! Mother of my children! Love of my life! She is not something that you can mock about it! Are we clear… uncle?' Peter leaned his head aside. His eyes narrowed.

Claude only nodded and Peter released him.

'You are still touchy!' the French man coughed.

'You don't have any idea from what we were going through!' Peter said harshly. 'We thought that our love is wrong! We thought that all of this was a mistake! And it was not a mistake! Never was!'

'I'm so sorry, Peter!' Angela said, but he just rose up his hand and stood up from the table.

'I need to think!' he said and walked out from the room. Claire looked confused.

'Follow him!' Nathan said quietly. 'You know Peter! You know what he can do… Follow him, Claire!'

She just nodded and ran, looking for him.

Claire trusted her instincts and went upstairs. She found him bent over the crib.

'Peter?' Claire called him quietly and entered inside, closing the door behind her.

'I just wanted to see them!' Peter said quietly. His voice was flat. She couldn't understand his emotions.

'Sure…' she came closer and tried to see his face. It was difficult. The room was dusk and the only light came from the moon, barely sneaking through the window.

'My whole life I hoped secretly that Arthur is not my father! I didn't want to be like him! He was so cold and distance. He never loved me… My own father!'

Claire did not spoke. She just covered his hand with hers.

'What a joke now, huh?' Peter laughed bitterly. 'My wish almost came true! Almost… Nathan turned out to be the lucky one!'

'He loved your father Peter…' Claire said quietly.

'Yeah… I know. They both were so look alike.' He ran fingers through his hair. 'I didn't fit in their picture! I was the different one! I was the weakest child and Nathan was the strongest one. Dad always loved him! He supported him! Me?' Peter shrugged. 'Except mom, no one even noticed me!'

'Oh, Peter…' She rubbed his back. He bent his shoulders and looked at his sleeping twins.

'I was cool… I learned how to leave with that. Yet, some part of me wished that he were not my real father! But he is!' Peter smiled bitterly again. 'I wish he would know that! I wish he would know how he rejected his own son!'

Now he sounded angry and Claire wished to easier his pain somehow.

'He didn't deserve to know, Peter! He didn't deserve you, or you anger!'

'I know…' he said quietly. 'Our children would be happy!'

Claire put her chin on his shoulder and felt her hand slipped over her waist.

'We make sure of it…' she whispered in the darkness.


	81. Chapter 81 Seeking Comfort

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is Angela's secret; ****who is the real Petrelli; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 81**__** Seeking Comfort**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'I never was the head of the family, Claire!' Peter said and walked to the window. He stared at the full moon. 'I don't know what to do it…'

He felt her hands slipping over his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder.

'You are the head of the family, Peter! From the moment, we get married… You are the head of our family! Being the only Petrelli heir, does not change anything for me! Or for us in that mater. You still are the head of our family…'

'I never thought about that…' Peter said pensively.

'You better should.' She said playfully.

'Or what?' Peter turned around with face to her.

'Or… I don't know. My brain refuses to work right now!' she said stared at his lips.

'Can I help?' he rose up his eyebrows.

'You can always try…' She muttered and slipped her hands behind his neck.

Peter leaned down and touched her lips with his. He was gentle at first, but she did not want him to be gentle. Peter understood. He bit her lip slightly and his tongue met hers in one very passionate dance. His hands slipped under her blouse and pulled over.

'Too much clothes…' he said breathed heavily.

'Mh-mmm, sorry…' Claire threw his shirt on the ground. Her hands slipped over his bare chest and their eyes met again.

'You are so beautiful…' Peter said and buried fingers in her hair, pulling her head closer to him. Their lips met again, but this time he slipped his over her hot skin down to the crook of her neck. He felt her grabbed his shoulders.

'Peter, stop…' she moaned.

'Are you sure?'

'M-no…' she moaned once again and he chuckled slightly.

'Finaly? Yes or… now?'

'Damn you, Peter!' but she buried fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

'I think I've got my answer…' he whispered and his tongue attacked her bare skin again. It slipped down at her collarbone and stopped just before her breast. 'Are you sure?'

'I'm gonna kill you know!' she said breathed heavily. Her eyes shined.

'Okay…' he did not smile this time. Just grabbed her and threw her on the bed. His body covered hers and she soon was naked. His lips were everywhere, did not give her time to think. Soon his hands slipped over her body, finding places, which she did not suspect she had it until now.

'Peter, please…'Claire moaned.

'Are you ready?' his question was unnecessary of course. He could feel that she was more than ready. She was burning up inside now.

'Please…' she breathed close to his mouth and felt him thrust in her with just one move. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him even deeper. 'Oh God!' Claire moaned and dug his nails into his back. She felt the blood, but did not care right now. He could heal. His moves slowly at first turned out rough later and Claire welcomed that. She could not stand any longer and keened loudly at her climax. Peter followed her.

Ten minutes later, the lay lazily on the bed. Her leg were on top of his and her hand drew circles over his bare chest.

'How is your brain now?' he asked with a bit of irony.

'Totally melted…' she said sleepily.

'Glad to help.' He said and closed his eyes. Soon they both fell asleep.

_Brooklyn Bridge, NY _

One dark figure stood just on the top of the bridge and stared at the New York. The eyes shined with hate and will for revenge. Black coat waved from the wind and made him looked like a dark angel. Revenging Angel… Sylar was waiting for that moment for too long… Finally, he had a chance to prove who the better was … He had a chance to kill Peter Petrelli for the last time… First, he was going to start by ruing the one his rival loved the most – helping people. Sylar wanted to banish his strength and destroy his belief in people.

'Soon we'll meet Peter… Soon…'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter woke up with scream. He sat on the bed and tried to catch his breath. Claire sat beside him and her hand slipped over his back.

'Peter… What's wrong?' she looked at him worryingly. 'That's the second time you woke up like this!'

'I… had a dream.' He said and buried fingers in his hair.

'I can tell… Just… tell me, please!'

'Sylar…' Peter said quietly.

'Sylar?' Claire froze for one moment.

'Sylar is here… for me. He is waiting for me, but I'm… not sure for what or… where…' he babbled and Claire hugged him through his shoulders.

'It's okay… Peter, calm down!' Claire whispered calmingly in his ear. She pulled him back on the bed. 'You can't do anything now, right? You are going to figure something out! I know you can! Just… calm down...' her words, or maybe her voice calmed him and he closed his eyes. Soon she felt his normal breathing. However, her sleep was gone. His words scared her. Sylar was a threat for her family.

Claire stood up and went to see her children. They were sleeping. Isaiah and Alessandra were surprisingly quiet through the night. They woke up usually in the early hours in the morning. She was thankful for that. Light smile appeared on her lips. Seeing them so small and delicate, and knowing how much she had suffered to have them, made her love them even more.

She just could not believe that they were already here. Claire had suffered enough, but she would do it again in a heartbeat. Then her smile faded and her face turned serious. Sylar… Peter's dreams always made her worry. He was always right, and that had saved their lives couple of times. Now, if he thought that Sylar was a threat, Claire was willing to believe in him.

She slipped back in his arms and felt his normal breathing again. They would figure something out… Tomorrow…

The whole family was waiting for them around the table. Well… that was little overrated. Lora and Claude were missing, but Angela, Nathan and Heidi were there.

'Good morning, Pete! Feeling better?' Nathan spoke and for Peter's surprise, he looked normal.

'Good morning Nate!' he nodded at his brother, because he always would be his brother. 'Much better… thanks to her!' Peter rolled his eyes at Claire and she blushed as she sat on her chair.

'I see…' Nathan hid his smile behind his cup of coffee. 'We have to talk, though… Now, since we know that…'

Peter stopped him just with one simple rising of his hand.

'Look… I have my family to worry about now. I was never interested of being head of the Petrelli clan. That is your job.'

'But your children…' Nathan spoke once again.

'We talk about that later, when they grow up.' Peter said and saw Nathan nodded.

'Okay…' he said and gulped from his coffee.

'Peter…' Angela spoke, but Peter interrupted her.

'You… I don't know what to say to you now.' He rubbed his eyes. 'Let us finish the breakfast, okay?'

'Okay.' Angela's face faded. Peter saw her eyes shined and usually he was the one who comforted her. Not now. Now he was the one, who needed comfort. He felt one small hand slipping and laying on his shoulder and looked at Claire. Crooked smile appeared on his face. She was the al comfort he needed.

'You are so pathetic, man!' Nathan teased him, seeing his dreamy face.

'Well… It's her fault!' he shrugged and kissed Claire's hand.

'I can understand you…' Nathan released his breath and threw one look at Heidi. Then his face turned serious. 'They called me from Washington last night, Peter!'

'Why?' Peter frowned.

'Something about the Facilities…' Nathan coughed.

'What about them?' Peter dropped his fork and leaned back on his chair.

'They want more.' Nathan said quietly.

'More?' Peter rubbed his chin thinking. 'If they want more, that means that they have something in mind, don't you think?'

'That was my thought exactly.' Nathan nodded.

'Well… We cannot do anything for now. When you have to leave?' Peter looked at him.

'This afternoon and hopefully I would be back by tomorrow morning.' Nathan said. 'You have something in mind?'

'I have one idea, but… I'll wait for you and then we can discus.' Peter said and Claire looked at him strangely. He definitely was up to something. However, Peter was not spontaneous person. He always thought first.


	82. Chapter 82 New Situations

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is the new ****situation; what is Peter planing; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 82**__** New Situations**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter watched Claire as she fed the babies. His look was pensive and she noticed that.

'What are you thinking?' She asked and put the last baby to sleep.

'Um… what?' He asked and obviously, he had sunk in his thoughts.

'For what are you thinking?' Claire repeated and crawled in the bed beside him. 'I want to know!'

'I thought about Nathan's words…' Peter said and allowed her to rest her head on his collarbone. His hand rested on her hip. Claire snuggled in him and released one sigh.

'What about him? He just said about the new Facilities…'

Peter shook his head.

'I talked with Matt. He said that there are some movements in some States. The chasing is even harder. I think that the Government is lost his patience and it's doubled its efforts.'

'Are you sure?' Claire asked and slipped her hand over his stomach. She bit her lip thinking. 'If that is the case, there is no doubt why they want more Facilities.'

'Yeah…' Peter nodded and drew circles on her hip. 'I thought about something, though…'

'What?' his movements made her feel lazy.

'What is we chase those people?' he asked and that caught her unprepared.

'You want us to chase our kind?' her face was confused.

'No, no!' Peter said and tried to explain. 'I want us to chase only dangerous people of our kind. The criminals, which I think are not small number.'

'Who could you know who are the criminals and who aren't?'

'I'll make a research. Or better, Hiro and Ando could do that. They are good in tactics. So I'm guessing that they would be good in that too.'

'What about the healers?' Claire shifted more comfortable on his chest.

'What about them?'

'Did you think that there might be criminals among them? And you know that they cannot be find like this. Not with our methods…'

Peter shook his head with smile.

'The healers can't be criminals. They are pure people. They can't carry the evil inside of them.'

'How can you be so sure?' Claire looked at him briefly.

'Hiro told me. His mother was a healer.'

'Oh, right! I remember!' Claire frowned and nodded. 'I saw her…'

'You saw her? But Hiro said that she…' Peter sounded confused.

'I traveled back in time with him. I saw myself as a baby and I said to my father not to turning me into a catalyst.'

Peter hugged her with his other hand too. She almost lay on him. Her legs rested between his and her hair covered his arm and shoulder.

'Right!' he nodded. 'That's when my dad brought you back and took Hiro's ability.'

'Yes.'

'Thank God you're not the catalyst anymore!' Peter said and pressed soft kiss on her head.

'Yeah…' she said lazily and yawned.

'You feel tired?' Peter asked rubbing her back.

'Just a little.' Claire murmured. 'I'm on my feet since the early hours in the morning. Our kids decided to play rough with mommy and could not stop crying!'

'Bad kids!' Peter chuckled lightly.

'No! They are just little too spoiled I think…' she rubbed her nose in his chest and inhaled deeply his scent.

'Nice, mom! Now you are protecting them!' Peter teased her.

'Well, I'm their mother! I have to do that!' Claire said with closed eyes. 'Can I use you as a pillow now?' she murmured sleepily.

'You can use me for whatever you want…' Peter whispered and saw her happy smile.

'Thanks and I think I will sleep a little.' Claire shifted more comfortable and seconds latter, she was already sleeping.

Peter gazed her awhile. The mother of his children… The love of his life… The only person he could trust in this world. The only person who hadn't betrayed him… The only one who would not betray him ever.

Claire…

His Claire, who was sleeping in his arms, like a child. However, she was not a child. She was a woman. Beautiful woman and it was only his. Peter could not stop watching her. She was beautiful and strong. She always supported him. Peter knew that he could count on her any time.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Matt stared at the monitor and frowned.

'Damn!' he cursed quietly. 'I was right!'

Mohinder came close to his friend.

'What? What happened?'

'Ten people in only one day! Danko is going crazy!' Matt crossed his fingers and lay back on his chair.

'Peter said about the new Facilities… I guess we have our answer now.' Mohinder added and sat beside Matt. 'Where are the others?'

'Hiro, Ando, Walter and Jason looked for people!'

'People?'

'Yeah… People… Criminals from our kind! Peter thinks that we could shut the eyes of the Government if we lead then to these people. They are happy – we are happy! It's a good deal!' Matt rubbed his eyes.

'We should focus on one particular!' Mohinder said quietly.

'Who? Sylar?' Matt threw him one pensive look. 'We can't deal with him, Mohinder and you know that! Only Peter can!'

'That didn't help him the previous time if I remember correctly!' Mohinder frowned.

'Only, because they tricked him!' Matt snapped. 'Plus, Danko helped Sylar!'

'What makes you think that this s time it won't be the same?'

'Well, I can't be sure! But I trust in Peter!'

'We all are, Matt… We all are!' Mohinder said quietly.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan came home at the early hours in the morning. He threw his suitcase and loosened his tie. He was tired and he was flying all the way to his home. Now his only wish was to lay on his bed and took Heidi in his arms.

'You came home early?' Peter's voice scared him. Nathan looked at the staircase. Peter was there holding two bottles with water in his hand.

'God, Peter! Don't scare me like that!' Nathan said and walked toward his brother.

'Sorry!' Peter said with low voice.

'No problem! Why you are still up?' Nathan asked. Peter lifted up the bottles and crooked his face.

'The twins. Claire sends me for water.'

'So… You can't sleep?' Nathan said lifting up his eyebrows.

'Actually, we're sleeping until now.'

'I get it.' Nathan nodded and both started climbing the stairs.

'What happened? What they told you about the Facilities?' Peter asked quietly.

'They wanted to inform me about it. Government wants to proceed.' Nathan scratched the back of his head. 'I tried to put veto on this, but…'

'I see…' Peter stopped in front of his room. 'Well, I have one idea and already have a plan… We cannot be sure though.'

'What it is?' Nathan put hands in his pockets.

'We need to focus on criminals of our kind…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'They want special people - we could give it to them!'

'And keep the innocents safe… That is good, Peter.' Nathan was impressed of his brother.

'Well, we'll see…' Peter shrugged. He tried to say something else, but the door opened and Claire showed her head.

'What happened with the water?' she asked frowning. Then her look dropped on her father. 'Oh, hi dad! Hope you had a nice trip!'

Nathan tried not to smile on his brother's face. Claire held him on her hand and she did not even know that.

'I had a… productive trip, Claire.' Nathan nodded. 'Well, I should probably have to go now. Good night!' he said.

'Good night!' Peter and Claire said in one voice.

Peter entered in his room and closed the door behind him. Claire took the bottles with the water. He rubbed his chin and sat on the bed.

'Things will complicate…' he said pensively.

'Why? You said that you know what to do.' Claire looked at him briefly. 'We talked…'

'Yeah, I know, but we have to be extra careful…'

'We will…' she looked at him with love. 'We will…'


	83. Chapter 83 The New Mission

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is Claire's fear****; Peter's new mission; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 83**__** The New Mission **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire watched him sleeping. He looked so innocent and harassed. His face carried the signs of a big responsibility. Claire knew that everybody count on him now. Everybody count on Peter for saved them. Sometimes she just wanted to scream for them that he was just a human. No matter how strong he was or how powerful he was, Peter was just a human. Yeah, he could die hardly, but still he could die. And Claire definitely preferred him alive. She knew that she was acting like a selfish person now, but still… Her love for him was selfish. She had loved him despite of the fact that everybody had thought that she did not have to. She loved him in his darkest moments and she loved him now, when they had to face against their biggest challenge. Claire could feel that.

She reached and fixed his bangs falling across his face. Strangely, but Peter did not wake up. He usually woke up even in the smallest touch or sound. That showed her how tired and exhausted he was feeling. Claire caressed his face. He was so beautiful, even with the scar. Peter just had that in him.

He had beautiful heart and soul. People were counting on that soul to save them. Claire knew that Peter was going to try to save as many as he could.

'I'm awake…' Peter mumbled and Claire smiled softly.

'I knew that you are going to wake up.' She said and caressed him with the back of her fingers.

'What is bothering you?' Peter opened his eyes to look at her.

'I am scared!' Claire said honestly.

'Of what?' Peter slipped his hand over her waist and pulled her closer. 'I'm here.'

'I'm scared of losing you, Peter!' she said and her face faded.

'Claire, you don't have to think about that now! You just tormented yourself!' Peter rubbed her back. 'You know that we have to do that!'

'I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm not scared!' she said and rested her head close to his chest.

'Let's hope that everything would be okay!' Peter said and inhaled her scent.

'I don't want to hope! I want you to be good!' she said stubbornly as a child. 'I want you here! And I hate to stay here and do nothing, but hope!'

'This is not true, Claire!' Peter said quietly. 'You are not going to do nothing!'

'What are you talking about?' she asked with confusion.

'You're going to protect our children here!' Peter said with low voice.

'You are right!' Claire said after short pause. 'Still, sitting here and not knowing are you all right are killing me!'

'I'll try to be quick!' Peter's voice sounded confident. 'After all this is one person and I'm just going to show to the others how to capture him. How they could capture the others like him.'

'Are you going to take his ability?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'It is too unstable for my taste and plus, he killed people with it. I'm just going to block it!'

'Okay…' Claire shifted more comfortable. 'When are you leaving?'

'Tomorrow morning. Nate will join us…'

'And… my other that?' Claire asked hesitantly.

'We can't use Noah. He is undercover and working with Danko. We can only giving him the leads.'

'This is dangerous, Peter!' she insisted.

'No one tells you that it is not dangerous, Claire! I did not lie to you!' Peter answered.

'See… That's why I'm scared for you!' Claire's voice was low and full with emotions.

'Only for me?' he tried to tease her, but she sounded pretty serious.

'You are the most important person in my life, Peter! Maybe I am selfish and whatsoever, but I do not what to loose you for some ideals you are chasing!'

'You're not going to lose me, Claire!' Peter pressed her closer. He hated when she was scared. She was strong person and seeing her so fragile now did not like him. 'I am going to be fine, I promise!'

'You have to be extra careful, Peter! Now you are thinking about not only for you, you are thinking for four!' she said with trembling voice and that touched him.

'If I have to have the eyes on my back to make you feel calm, I will!' he said and pulled back to see her eyes. 'I love you!' he said and touched her lips with his.

'I love you too…' Claire whispered under his touch. Then she deepened the kiss and her hands slipped in his hair. Peter rolled her over him and Claire lay with her upper body on him. His hands slipped up and down over her back. She took his breath with that kiss, but he did not care. He wanted her. He wanted her to feel safe and secure and that as why he was going on that mission. For her… Maybe he was the selfish, but he did not care anymore. Peter was tired of thinking only about the dangers chasing him. He wanted his piece of happiness and he could find it only in her arms.

'Claire…' he whispered under her lips.

'Sh-sh… I want to feel you now…' he leaned on her hands and her hair covered their faces. Claire came closer and touched his lips again. 'I want you… to love me… now…' she breathed and felt him rolled her on her back.

'Then I'm going to do exactly that!' Peter moaned against her open mouth and he kissed her again. His lips slipped down on her neck to her neckline and stayed there. His tongue skimmed over her hot skin and made her arched her back. She buried fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. He loose contact just to pull over her nightgown. Personally, Peter would rip it off, but he was patient now. He was slow and made her feel good and wanted.

'Peter!' she buried her nails in his skin as he thrust inside her. His movements were slow, but that only made her want more. And he gave her more. Their bodies were in synchrony and they both reached the top at the same time.

'Be careful, okay?' she whispered minutes later, resting in his arms.

'I will, I promise!' he whispered back and kissed her moist hair.

The morning, Claire was afraid so much finally came. Matt and the others called that they were at the place already and waited for them. Peter and Nathan had to be there for seconds, so they did not rush.

'Don't forget what I told you last night, okay?' Claire said and fixed his bangs behind his ears and tried to sound brave.

'I won't forget!' he whispered and leaned to kiss her soft lips. 'Wish me luck!'

'I wish you luck!' she said. 'Be back soon!'

'I'll try!' he kissed her back and nodded at his brother. 'Ready?'

Nathan nodded at respond and they lounged in the sky. Heidi and Claire stared at them.

'You are very brave woman.' Heidi said after awhile.

'Who? I?' Claire threw her one look and they both entered in the house. 'You are wrong! You have no idea how badly I wanted to keep him here!'

They walked in Claire and Peter's room. The twins still slept.

'Well, you hid you fear pretty well!' Heidi said and they sat on the bed. Claire played with her fingers.

'Peter told me that I have to stay here and protect the children, but… I'm still scared, Heidi! Every time when he is not in front of my eyes and it's on the mission, I'm scared for his life.'

'Oh, Claire…' Heidi hugged her through her shoulders and rubbed her arm. 'You two are so close…'

Claire smiled bitterly.

'Yes, yes we are…'

'Don't worry. He would be okay. Peter knew that you are here and wait for him.'

'I know…' Claire said quietly and looked at her lacing fingers. 'Just want him back already…'

_New York Suburbs, NY_

Nathan and Peter landed near the black van. Matt and his group were waiting for them.

'It was time already…' Matt nodded at them. 'Pete… Nathan.'

'Hello, Matt…' Peter said and nodded. Nathan nodded too.

'So what his power is?' Mohinder asked.

'He can split the reflection and be in two places at the same time. Be careful!' Peter said and Matt nodded. 'Okay, let's go.'

'Wait!' Hiro said and Peter looked at him. 'When we capture him, then what?'

'Then Ando will send one anonymous mail in our 'friends' of the Government. That will send their squad and… that is it. ' Peter answered. 'More questions?' he looked around. 'No? Let us go then! They're waiting for me at home!' he murmured the last word, but everybody could hear him.

They sneaked in one dirty building.

'_I don't like this Peter…'_ Matt thought.

'_Me either…'_Peter sent his thought to Matt. _'Be extra careful… He could…'_

Then he felt some body jumped on him and pushed him on the ground. Peter fell only because of the surprise. He stood up and looked around. There was no sign of his attacker.

'_Peter! Are you all right?'_ Matt's voice echoed in his head.

'_He is here! I repeat - he is here! Tell the others!' _Peter sent his thoughts to his friend.

'_Okay!_'

'Where are you?' Peter looked around angrily. 'Come to me now…'

He did not wait long. The man tried to attack him again. This time Peter was prepared. He felt him and grabbed his jacket, throwing him to the wall. The man fell down, breathing heavily.

'Oh, hi!' Peter came closer to him and squatted. His face was firm with no emotions on it. 'My name is Peter Petrelli… and you just get wrong the man!'


	84. Chapter 84 I am just a man

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - the result of the mission****; who was at the mansion; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 84**__** I am just a man**_

_New York Suburbs, NY_

Peter looked at this man with disgust. His eyes narrowed and hand was close to the man's throat. He felt the need of killing him right now in this minute. He was a killer. He had killed so many innocent people. He deserved to die. Still, Peter managed to control himself. Somehow, even he did not know how.

'Peter?' he heard Nathan's voice.

'In here!' Peter yelled back. His eyes did not miss his victim.

Seconds later, Nathan entered in the room, followed by the rest of the group

'I fought with…' he stopped and looked at the men in Peter's feet. 'Him!'

'Me too!' Matt said barely catching his breath. 'But he suddenly… disappeared.'

'Well… He made a huge mistake to attack me with his original body!' Peter sounded irritated.

'Everything is okay, Peter! Let him go now!' Nathan said and came closer. 'I have the shot and we could…'

'Who are you people? What have I done?' the man spoke in that moment, but obviously did not pick it right. His voice annoyed Peter even more and he clenched his fingers around his throat. The man started choking.

'What have you done?' Peter said with cold voice.

'Peter!' Nathan yelled, but his brother did not give him any attention.

'What have you done? Let me see… Alicia, Melissa, Candy… Do you want me to continue?' Peter tightened his grip and the man grabbed his arm, trying to free himself, but it was pointless. 'I have an idea! Why don't you feel their pain on your own? Now!'

'Peter!' Matt widened his eyes. His scream mixed with the painful scream of the other man. Matt knew what Peter did at that moment. That was his power. Moreover, it was dangerous. Matt knew that all this pain could kill him. He saw the first blood, rolling of the killer's nose. 'Peter, stop! You are not like him! Stop!'

'Pete!' Nathan's voice stopped him. Peter slowly released his grip. The man was in unconciousness. He frowned and shook his hand as he had touched something dirty. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'He deserved that!' Peter snapped and his eyes shot Nathan.

'You almost killed the guy!' Nathan said and checked the man's pulse.

'Well I wouldn't regret about that!' Peter said and his eyes still had narrowed.

'Peter you're not a killer!' Matt stepped ahead of the group.

'I can be if it's needed!' he said and his cold voice shocked everybody.

'Peter!' Mohinder stood beside Matt and studied Peter's face. 'You can't be serious!'

'Do you know how many killers running out there free?' Peter came close to them. His eyes shined. 'They are killing people without blinking their eyes! How can I suppose to be calm of my children if I knew that? How can I be calm for them if there are people like him among the innocents?'

'So that's why you're doing all this? Because of your children?' Daphne asked quietly and everybody looked at her. 'I'm with you then!'

'Daphne!' Matt looked at her shocked.

'Count me in too!' Tracy added.

'You are crazy!' Matt said shaking his head.

'You can't say who to die and who to live, Pete! You're not above the people!' Nathan said, trying to put some mind in Peter's head.

Peter jerked at his brother.

'But you can?' he snapped. 'Look what your actions did? Look what your sick ambitions to rule have done with these people?'

'I'm sorry!' Nathan said and looked his brother straight in the eyes. 'I was wrong! Don't make my mistake, Pete!'

'You don't lecture me now! Don't even try!' Peter hissed and went out of the room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and raised his voice. 'Tell Ando to send that e-mail! Now!' Then he jumped out of the window and disappeared in the clear night sky.

'I actually thought that he was going to kill him!' Matt murmured at Nathan, who was standing close to him.

'He probably would!' Nathan said and rubbed his chin. 'It was good that he had blocked his ability to absorb powers. That could've turned into a blood bath!'

'I've never seen him in this way!' Matt said. 'Well, except when Claire has been… ' he stopped and looked at Nathan. 'You know…'

Nathan nodded with frowned face.

'I do know… Another mistake… He was angry before, but now he was just… furious!'

'We can only hope that he won't do something stupid now!' Matt murmured.

'Ando send the e-mail and Walther said that the squad would be here any minute!' Hiro rushed in the room.

'Let's go!' Matt nodded. 'And thanks for your help!' he said at Nathan.

'Any time!' Nathan answered and they leaved the building. Soon the sirens announced the arriving of the squads.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Heidi heard some strange noise, coming from Nathan's office. She lightened up the lights and saw her husband rummaged in his cupboard. She was surprised. How he got home so quickly.

'Nathan! What are you doing?'

Her voice stressed him and he looked at her strangely. There was something unknown in his eyes. It was, as he did not recognize her.

'What?' even his voice was unknown. There was something in him… Heidi entered in the room.

'Why you're staying in the dark?'

'I…' he rolled his eyes, obviously trying to find an answer.

'And where is Peter? He supposed to be with you…' Heidi asked and narrowed his eyes.

'This is not Nathan!' she heard Claire's voice beside her. Heidi turned around just to see her pointed one gun at Nathan's head.

'What?' Heidi was confused.

'I saw him shape shifting!' Claire said and before Heidi could able to react, she found herself thrown on the ground. 'No!' Claire screamed and saw him turning back at his original form. It was Sylar of course. 'You bastard!'

'You think that you're going to stop me with this little gun, Claire?' Sylar said ironically. The voice, who answered him, was not Claire.

'She won't, but maybe I might!' Sylar jerked and saw Peter standing at the window. He had narrowed his eyes. His black coat waved behind him.

'Peter Petrelli…' Sylar released one ominous smile. 'Look, Claire! Your hero is here!'

'You want me?' Peter said quietly and jumped from the window in the room. 'Come and get me!' he spread his arms.

'Nice invitation, but I think I'll pass this time! Too many for my taste!' Sylar said and disappeared from the room with one quick move.

For Claire's surprise, Peter did not rush to follow him. He just knelt beside Heidi and checked her pulse.

'She is fine.' He said and Claire saw her woke up just in that moment.

'What happened?' Heidi asked with confusion.

'Sylar…' Claire answered, but she studied Peter's face. Something was wrong with him.

'He was here?' Heidi stood up after Peter's help.

'He is gone now.' Peter answered and looked at the window. Nathan just had landed there.

'What happened?' Nathan asked and rushed to Heidi.

'Let her explain it to you!' Peter said and walked out of the room. Claire followed him. She caught him when he entered in their room.

'Peter!' Claire called him and he turned to look at her. His eyes… Claire stepped back. 'What happened to you?'

'I almost killed one man that night!' Peter answered her with low voice. 'Strange part – I did not feel regret! None!'

'You're talking about the killer?' Claire asked carefully.

'Yes, but he is still a human, Claire!' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'And I didn't feel anything but will to kill him! Right there!'

'Peter…' Claire came close to him and put hands on his shoulders.

'I'm becoming a monster! How can I…'

'Peter!' she demanded.

'What?'

'Look at me!' she squeezed his shoulders and searched for his eyes. 'You are not a monster! You are fighting with the monsters! Accept that!'

'How can you talk to me like that?' Peter said with harassed voice. 'I just tell you that I almost kill a man and I wanted to do that and you…'

'You are the man I love! You always will be that man! I will stand beside you, whatever it takes! Do you hear me? Always!' she said and kissed him. Then her hands slipped over his neck and she pressed her body close to his. Peter hugged her tightly. Only she could do that. Only she could bring him calmness and made him feel better man. Only with her, he could be normal…


	85. Chapter 85 Spend some time

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - is there any clouds for Peter's family****; can they deal with them; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 85**__** Spend some time**_

_Petrelli Mansion__, NY_

Two months passed and Peter's plan ran smoothly. He attended at the most of the missions. Claire stayed home with the children. Sylar did not show up again, but she already knew that he might come back and she worried for the twins. The gun always was on a place, suitable for work if was needed.

Claire was scared, but she never showed that to Peter or anybody else. She thought that she was capable to manage with the things. However, Peter's continued absence reflected on her and made her fretfulness. The constant pressure was about to blow out and just needed time for that. Claire felt that she was the only one, left to take care for the children. She maybe was wrong and probably the situation was just this, but she could not help it.

Peter was missing, her biological father was temporary situated in Washington and Heidi was the only one left in the mansion with her. Angela arrived to Paris. She preferred the residence by this time of the year. Moreover, her relationship with her sons was fragile now and she did not want to push up things. Therefore, Claire was the only one left to take care for the family. Not that Heidi was incapable, but she had left that job in Claire's hands.

'You are the wife of the real Petrelli. You have to learn how to do this.' she had told her and Claire had left with no other choice.

Therefore, in one moment she had to take care for the house, look out for the children and protect them from the possible attacks. Peter was missing whole week already and her nerves had stretched to the limit. She never had imagined her life like this. Claire wanted little help and support now… from him and he was missing.

She just washed one of the baby bottles and it slipped out of her hands. The fragile glass shattered into little pieces. Claire reached to clean up, but cut herself.

'Damn it!' she cursed quietly. The wound healed by itself.

'Madam? Are you okay?' one of the maids had heard the sound of the shattered glass and came to see her.

'I'm okay, Vera.' Claire put one smile on her face and lifted up her healed hand. 'See? It's okay. Could you please clean up here? But be careful!'

'Sure madam.' Vera said and Claire leaved her to do that.

_Madam…_ One sarcastic smile appeared on her face. Now she was a _madam_! She never thought that she was going to be a madam, someday. Peter was not that kind of a guy. Claire frowned with irritation. Peter never was so dedicated on his work as much as he was now. She felt that he had put her in second plan and that did not like her. To be honest – it was hurting her.

Claire opened the door of their room and stopped in one place. Peter was there bent over babies' cribs. Claire sighed with frustration. She had to revisit her thoughts – she was in a third place. Work, children and then her – eventually. Peter had heard her and turned to look her face. He smiled lightly. She did not. Claire saw his smile faded.

'Something happened while I was gone?' he asked with concern and strangely, but that irritated her even more. Claire entered in the room and closed the door behind. She fixed her hair behind her ear.

'Yeah, something happened.' She reached the mirror and looked at her reflection. 'I'm thinking about dieing my hair. The brown is the new trend…'

'What?' his voice was low. He never rose up his voice. Even when he was angry… Now Claire could feel the pressure in him. 'What the hell you have to do that?'

'I think I need it… I need to do something.' Claire said with her possible most normal voice.

'No!' he snapped and the sound echoed in the room. Claire jerked around and faced him. Peter narrowed his eyes.

'No?' she asked quietly.

'No! You won't do that!' he said and walked slowly to her. She had to feel scared of his walk and his pose. Peter was almost furious. Claire was not scared. He never had hurt her until now. Claire knew that he never would. That was why she crossed her arms and looked at him with sparkle in her eyes.

'I want to!'

'You won't! That's period!' Peter stopped close to her.

'You can't tell me what to do!'

'Oh, but I can!' he said and leaned head aside. 'And you have to listen!'

'And if I don't?' Claire looked at him challenging.

'What the hell you want to prove with this Claire? What is the real problem here?' Peter looked at her strangely. 'You obviously trying to hurt me or making me mad. Why?'

Claire sighed and cursed him on her mind. Peter had read her again. He knew her so well that he guessed her almost immediately.

'What is the problem Claire?' he asked once again and tried to touch her, but she pulled back. Claire knew that once he did that she was lost. 'Now I'm sure that there is a problem! Tell me!'

'Can't you read my mind, Peter?' she asked ironically.

'I prefer you to tell me.' He said and watched her crossing the room. 'Claire!' he called her and she turned to face him.

'You!' she snapped and Peter came close to her.

'Me?' he said quietly and she saw the pain in his eyes.

'Maybe I'm a selfish or whatsoever, but... You always put me behind!' she snapped once again and he stepped back. 'Sometimes I need you and you are never here for me!'

'That is not true…'

'Your missions… your children… Always somebody before me! It wasn't like this before, Peter!' now she fought with the tears. Her voice softened. 'It wasn't like this… I need someone to help me and you're never here!'

'Claire… This is not true!' he repeated and tried to reach her. Claire tried to pull back again. He did not allow her this time. His hands clenched around her arms and his eyes searched hers. 'You are the most important person in my life! I thought you know that!'

'You are always missing, Peter! How can I have to know that?' She sobbed and tried to avoid his eyes, but she failed. His eyes caught hers. Claire had to look at him.

'I'm sorry…' he said quietly and reached one hand to wipe out her tears. 'I'm sorry that I make you doubt in me! I love you… I love you more than my life! I never meant to hurt you, Claire! Never…'

She did not say anything. Her hands slipped around his thin waist and she hugged him. Her head rested on his chest and she felt his embrace around her. Now she felt loved.

'I promise to be here more often, but you have to promise not to die your hair…' Claire heard his voice and rubbed nose on his chest.

'I never meant to die my hair… I know you like it in that way…I just wanted to tease you…' she said and pressed even closer to him. She had missed him so much and now he was here.

'I knew it…' he sniffed her hair and she smiled lightly. He liked to sniff her hair. That reminded her of his old self. It was good. 'What did you mean as you said you need help?' Peter asked and swayed her in his arms.

'Heidi left the house on me. She said that as you is the real son of Arthur and…'

'And she left all in your hands and you don't know what to do?' Peter said quietly.

Claire nodded.

'I never thought that I have to deal with such things… with you.' She said. 'I thought about your apartment and…'

'You wanted simple life?' Peter pulled back enough to look at her. 'You still want this? I mean after we deal with our problems, we always could…'

Claire shook her head.

'No! I want what is best for my children. If that means that I have to learn all this…' she rolled her eyes. 'I'll do it!'

'And you don't mind to be reach?' Peter lifted his eyebrows.

Claire looked at him with serious face.

'I would live whatever you are! I can deal with everything if you are beside me! Wherever you're going, I'm going too!'

'You're stuck with me?' he said and pressed one soft kiss on her forehead.

'I'm stuck with you!' Claire closed her eyes, finally calmed. 'You have to go soon?' she asked after short pause.

'No… I thought, but… no!' Peter swayed her once again. 'I think that they could handle without me this time! I want to spend some time with you!'

'Peter, if you have to go, then…' Claire pulled back to looked at him. 'I'm sorry about before, but…'

'I missed you and just didn't realize that you missed me too.' He lifted up her chin and looked in her eyes. 'We deserve this time, don't you think?'

Claire nodded and her eyes shined, but this time not from anger. Peter bent down and pressed one soft kiss on her lips. She slipped her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer.


	86. Chapter 86 Red dress

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Nathan organises ball, but are everything runs smoothly?****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 86**__** Red dress**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan just had god back from Washington DC and he had some not so pleasant news for his brother.

'We need to organize the Presidential Ball here…' Nathan said with dark face.

Peter shrugged.

'So? What I have to do about it?'

'You have to be there…' Nathan looked at his brother, who was sitting opposite the desk.

'Oh no! Hell no!' Peter said and jumped from his seat. 'You can't make me do this!'

'Peter…'

'No! This is a ball, which you organize for the same people, which put all of us in danger. So many running for their lives, and all because of these… snobs!'

'Relax, Peter!' Nathan stood up too.

'You know my opinion about this! Then why you're trying to make me do this?' Peter crossed his arms and frowned.

'Just because of that!' Nathan said and came closer to him. 'I need you to do something for me…'

Peter leaned his head aside.

'You have something in mind?'

'I need one of your special talents…' Nathan pointed his temple.

'You need me read minds?' Peter lifted up his eyebrows.

'I need you to influence on some people…' Nathan said and saw his brother frowning.

'I can't influence at the whole Government, Nate! It's not right and you know that!'

'This is our only chance to change something Pete!'

'You don't understand! Even if I agree to do that, it's going to be temporary!' Peter put his hands on his pockets. 'There is nothing permanent here! They can change their opinion after that…'

'I need just ten signatures!'

'For what?' Peter looked Nathan with interest in his eyes. 'Is there something that you don't telling me?'

'I need ten signatures for one law…'

'What is this low?'

'The law, ordering veto on killing people…'

'Killing people?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'Nate, I thought that you already have been taken care of! You promised!'

'I tried!' Nathan ran fingers through his hair. 'But then someone decide to put bomb under the building of the Committee here!'

'That was a mistake and it's fixed already.' Peter said with low voice. 'Okay… Fine. Tell me when that event will be and I'm gonna be there.'

'There is one more thing…' Nathan looked at him closely.

'What?'

'Your wife has to be there…' Nathan said quietly.

'Great! And I supposed to be concentrate…' Peter murmured with dark face.

'What is the problem?' Nathan looked at his brother with curiosity.

'Oh… You'll see!' Peter pouted and walked out of the room. Nathan just stood there wondering.

Soon he had the opportunity to understand what Peter meant.

In the night of the ball, the whole mansion was full of people. The family has to be ready before the first car has been arrived. Still… The Mansion was full people. Here were the employees of the catering service, musicians, employees of the mansion and guards. Tracy and Daphne were here for taking care of the twins.

Claire was the last, who came down on the stairs. She wore long red satin dress with bare back. Her blond hair fell free on her bare shoulders and her face shined.

'Do you understand me now?' Peter frowned and murmured at Nathan.

'One heavy night, huh?' Nathan patted his brother on the shoulder. He still thought about him as his brother and nobody could change his feelings about that. Peter thought the same. They had talked after Angela's revelation of the Nathan's real parents. They still were brothers.

'You can't even imagine…' Peter frowned, but quickly changed his face when Claire came close.

'So… How am I looking?' She made one full circle around herself in front of Peter.

'You look… stunning!' Peter tried to smile.

'You don't like it?' Claire's face faded.

'I think you really look beautiful, Claire!' Nathan went and kissed her cheek.

'Thanks dad!' she said and her eyes jumped on Peter again. 'So what's wrong?'

'You're ruing my evening… That's what!' Peter mumbled and Claire looked at him strangely.

'What?'

'I think Peter is trying to say that…' Nathan started, but Heidi pinched him. 'Oh! What was that for?'

She smiled at him softly.

'Close your mouth and come with me!' Heidi said instead. 'You really look beautiful, Claire!'

'Thanks…' Claire nodded and watched as Heidi and Nathan moved along. 'So?' She turned back at Peter.

'You could have dressed something more… closed.' He said frowning and finally Claire understood.

'I didn't know that you are such a puritan Peter!' she said and slipped her hand over his arm.

'Trust me. I did not know that either… until now.'

Claire stopped and turned with face to him. She put one hand on his left side and closed the gap between them. Her lips found his with one soft kiss. She pulled back and saw the flames in his eyes.

'Better now?' she asked.

'For now…' he shrugged. 'Let's hope that it won't have killed people this night…'

'Peter!'

'Relax! I'm fine!' he said and they both walked to Nathan and Heidi for welcoming the first guests.

Peter and Nathan had thought about signal when some member of the Government was _'ready'_ to sign. By the end of the evening, they had gathered seven signatures. They probably would have done it better if Peter did not look constantly for his wife. Claire walked among the guests and smiled with that warm smile of hers that mesmerized the people. Some of them really forgot where they were and Peter has to remind them. So one man chocked, the other dropped his glass and cut his fingers, third suddenly loose balance and hit the near column…

'Peter what the hell are you doing?' Nathan said and stood beside his frowned brother. Peter had focused in one man, staring too long in Claire's neckline.

'Nothing…' Peter grunted out and the men chocked with his drink. Claire looked at him strangely then turned around and frowned at Peter. He just shrugged and lifted up his glass. Claire walked to him.

'Peter… what are you doing?' she asked him with flames in her eyes.

'I just asked the same!' Nathan murmured.

'Teach some men to good manners!' Peter said and sipped from his drink. His eyes narrowed.

'I'm trying to make good impression and you…'

'Don't try too hard!' Peter snapped and Nathan looked him strangely. That was not Peter's typical behavior. He was not like this.

'Peter…' he said, but Claire interrupted him.

'What that supposed to mean?' Claire hissed quietly.

'Good choice of men to impress!' Peter frowned even more.

'Peter…' Nathan tried once again and once again nobody heard him.

'You are crazy!' Claire hissed loudly this time.

'I'm crazy?' now Peter sounded frustrated. 'Come here!' he grabbed her elbow and dragged her through the open French window outside to the porch.

Nathan just followed them with eyes and sighed.

'I just hope that this will end well!' he murmured and put his political smile on his face before to walk again among the guests.

'Let go of me!' Claire tried to loosen his grip on her elbow, but Peter tightened it even more. 'It hurts! Peter what are you doing?'

'You will survive!' he snapped and pushed her close to one of the outside walls. The night hid them of the curious eyes. 'Tell me now why I'm crazy?' he said and released her elbow. She rubbed the place.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Claire looked in his eyes.

'What is wrong with me?' Peter crossed his arms before his chest and narrowed his eyes. 'You were flirting the whole night and suddenly what is wrong with me! Nobody is dead… yet! So I think that I'm acting pretty normal…'

'You are talking nonsense! I wasn't flirting with anyone!' Claire snapped.

'Oh come on! You didn't wipe out that smile whole night!' Peter sounded irritated.

'I was not flirting Peter!' Claire said and looked at him with curiosity. 'How can you think that I'm capable of this?'

'You looked pretty damn confident there!'

'I was not flirting Peter! I was talking to…'

'I can't believe it!' Peter looked surprised. 'You didn't know that you're flirting?'

'Peter!' Claire pouted.

'You looked so confident and I thought…' Claire saw the relief covering his face. 'Never mind!'

'You looked hurt…' she said and slipped one hand on his face. Peter grabbed her wrist and looked in her eyes. 'I am sorry if I make you hurt…'

'It's okay…' he turned his head and pressed one soft kiss on her palm.

'It's not okay! I hate to see you hurt!' Claire said and buried her other hand in his hair.

'Let's forget about this, okay?' Peter pulled her closer and then leaned her on the wall. His face closed hers and Claire felt his breath brushed her skin. She shivered.

'Are you going to kiss me now?' she whispered weakly.

'If I kissed you now…'Peter put his hands on her waist and pressed his body to hers. 'I can't stop…' his mouth was in inches from hers. Their lips almost touched.

'What are you waiting for?' she mumbled against his lips. Her eyes gazed his. Then closed in the moment he touched her. Claire felt his hands lifted her body and she wrapped legs around his waist. Her hands buried in his hair and she welcomed his tongue in her mouth. It was scandalous… Claire knew that. With all these people inside… She did not care. Neither did he…


	87. Chapter 87 In the candle lights

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Nathan organises ball, but are everything runs smoothly?****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 87**__** In the candle lights**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

His lips trailed her face down to her neckline and again up to the crook of her neck. Claire grabbed his shoulders and arched her back.

'You didn't care about all these people inside?' Peter said with seductive smile. 'Someone could walk in and…'

'Shut up!' she gasped and grabbed the lapel of his suit.

Peter released one alluring smile and pointed the glasses of the French window. Claire followed his look. She did not see their reflection.

'How?' Not that this concerned her now. She only could think about his hands and his lips trailing her skin.

'I just…' Peter started, but she pulled him back and found his mouth. Their tongues met in one very passionate dance. She pulled off the jacket of his suit and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands were eager to touch him. She slipped fingers on his neck and down under his shirt. 'Oh, someone is very hungry tonight…' Peter said and slipped palms on her tights, up to her waist.

'I want… my meal!' Claire panted and pulled him closer.

'Claire…' he gasped and felt her hands disheveled his hair.

'Too much clothes!' she gasped too.

'Really?' Peter asked and pulled up her dress. The silk gave up under his fingers. Her legs were bare and he could feel her skin.

'As I sa-i-i-d… Oh God!' he thrust in her just in that moment. Her nails dig in his skin and Claire felt his lips back again on her shoulder.

'How is now?' he murmured, moving inside of her.

'Good… Oh… Peter…' his lips deafen her scream and his movements jerked. Claire arched her back and felt his hands grabbed both sides of her waist and clutched it. She was close. He was too. With one final move, Peter climbed them on the top.

They panted hardly and slowly came down on earth.

'My dress…' Claire said after he pulled her down. 'Look at me…' she threw one look on her crumpled satin dress.

'You? Look at me?' Peter asked and Claire moved her eyes on him. The first buttons of his shirt were missing and his tie was gone… along with his jacket.

'Um… sorry.' Claire said, but her eye spoke the opposite.

'Yeah… yeah… You are sorry as I am!' Peter caressed her cheek and then grabbed her again. 'I think I can help you…'

'What?' Claire asked and before she knew, they were in front of they room. Well, in front of the window of their room. Peter knocked on the window and Tracy opened. She probably knew for what they were here, because she nodded at the bed.

'The dress is ready…' she said and Claire blushed under her knowing look.

'What is this?' Claire asked as Tracy leaded her in the bathroom, holding the dress. It was identical as hers.

'Peter said…' Tracy started, but Claire lifted one hand.

'Say Peter and I understand! You are very bad man!' she said loudly.

Peter was standing close to the crib and talked with Daphne. Hearing her voice, made him looked at her direction.

'I hadn't heard complaining five minutes ago…' he said and made Claire blush even more. She disappeared in the bathroom and soon the new dress was on her.

'How's now?' she asked and walked towards him.

'Still more dresses…' Peter said and saw her pleasured look. 'Come on! We have to go!' he grabbed her hand and walked out from the window.

Nathan saw him entered from the other side of the room and he knew what they were doing. He moved among the guests and reached them just as Peter slipped his hand around Claire's waist.

'What the hell are you two doing?' he hissed.

'Do you really want to know?' Peter lifted his eyebrows and Nathan looked at him strangely.

'I don't think so!' he said.

'Good point!' Peter nodded and looked around. 'Now… who is the next?'

'Peter…'

'Do you want me to continue?' Peter shot him one look and Nathan sighed.

'Okay…' he threw one look at the people in the room and nodded to one man, standing close. 'Him...'

'As you say…' Peter inclined his head at one side and seconds after, he looked at Nathan. 'He is ready.'

Nathan nodded and went to that man.

'What are you doing?' Claire squeezed his arm. 'I thought that you were against that.'

'Some people need special persuasion!' Peter said and handed her one glass with champagne. He took one too and touched his to hers.

'Peter…' Claire shook her head, but took a sip.

'You said that sometimes we have to make impossible choices… ' Peter said quietly, looking in the glass. 'I'm doing lots of them around these days…'

'You are doing just fine!' she said and squeezed his arm. 'You're really doing fine!'

Peter shrugged.

'I hope so.' He said and saw Nathan nodded at him. He got the signature.

They reached ten by the end of the evening and just when Peter thought that everything went on plan, the lights went down and the guests spoke loudly. They waited until maids didn't lit up the candles.

'I don't like this!' Peter said and felt needles down on his spine.

'I don't like it either!' Claire answered and looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. 'I am going to check the kids!' she said, but Peter stopped her.

'Tracy and Daphne are there! They are pretty good of what they can! I need you here and I can't think if something could happen to you.' Peter said quietly and in the same moment, he felt cold breeze running through the room.

'Sylar?' Claire whispered and saw Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm sure, but I can't see him! He is here, but he could be anybody…'

'Just focus and you'll find out!' Claire said. 'Use your mind power. You can read minds and you have to be able to recognize him by his thoughts.'

Peter threw her one look. That was why he needed her. She always was able to calm him and helped him think. Helped him concentrate of what he had to do.

'Thank you…' he said and looked at her strangely.

'For what?' she looked surprised. Peter shrugged.

'For this… for being here beside me!'

'Always!' she said and he could see the love in her eyes.

Peter focused and his eyes moved from person to person. He studied their faces, trying to enter in their mind. Finally, his eyes widened.

'Oh no!' his exclamation shocked Claire and she looked at him.

'What?' she followed his look directly to... 'You've got to be kidding me! How is he succeeded to do this?' Claire was terrified.

'And he knew that I can't do anything now! That son of a…' Peter gazed the new form of Sylar. He caught his look and lifted his glass. Peter frowned. Sylar looked self-confident now. 'I want to kill him!' Peter growled.

'Paste yourself now! You will have a chance!' Claire squeezed his arm, but frowned.

'How he got to the President?' Peter growled again. 'How he… '

'Wait! That means that he killed…' Claire was in shock.

'Yes! That means that Sylar is the new President of the USA!' Peter slammed his glass on the table.

'Peter!' Nathan called him and Peter turned around to meet his brother. 'What's wrong?'

Peter frowned and nodded and the new President.

'This is Sylar!' he said and Nathan followed his look.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Nathan almost dropped his glass.

'I wish I would!' Peter said and gazed at Sylar. He talked with the people and nobody could see the difference. Nobody, but Peter.

'How? I mean… why?'

'This is the quickest way to destroy us, and to make me look like a terrorist, if I try to kill him!' Peter growled. 'I so want to do this right now! He's gone too far!'

'Peter…' Claire squeezed him lightly.

'Relax, I know I can't!' he said and looked at her. 'That's why this whole ball is it. He wants me to know that he is close! But… I can't touch him!'

'So… I have to work with him?' Nathan looked terrified. 'No way!'

'You have to, at least for now…' Peter said and lifted his new glass to Sylar, who just walked to them.

'Good evening!' he smiled ominously. 'You got the message?' Sylar asked, but they all knew which one he had asked.

'I got the message…' Peter said quietly. 'But this won't save you from me… not for long anyway…'

'I'm looking foreword, Peter… I'm looking foreword!' Sylar said and moved along. He quickly hid in the crowd and the electricity turned on again.

'I'm looking foreword too…' Peter said and Claire felt his anger.

'Peter!' she said and he looked at her. Peter took her hand and pressed lips to her fingers.

'I'm still here, Claire…' he said and she understood that Peter would not risk. Only because of her. He could wait and be sure… Claire knew that she could trust him.


	88. Chapter 88 Talking on the porch

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - interesting conversations, leading to some strange answers****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 88**__** Talking on the porch **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter and Claire were on the porch. She fed kids and he just looked at her with strange expression on his face. Claire noticed that and caught his look.

'Peter?' she just fed Alessandra. 'Why are you looking at me, like that?' Claire asked and saw him stretched his back.

'I just wondered… You could always feed them with a bottle. Many women prefer that way. They say that in this way they keep their figure…'

Claire shrugged and put the baby into the crib. Then she nodded at the maid to take them inside of the house. It was cold. She sat beside Peter and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I never thought about that…' Claire said and snuggled in him. 'I just thought how good I'm feeling while I'm doing this!'

'Good?'

'Yeah… It is some strange feeling… in the good way! Make you all warm and…' Claire sighed. 'Whatever, it's good!'

'You like to be mom?' Peter sounded surprised.

'I kind of like it, yeah!' she slipped her hand on his stomach. 'Why are you asking?'

'I just… I never thought like you in this way…' Peter said and shrugged.

'You never thought of me like a mother? Or you never thought of me like a mother of your child?'

Peter shrugged again.

'Both I think.'

'Well…' Claire turned up her face to look at him. 'Well… I'm here and I'm mother of your children, so you have to deal about it!'

'See me complaining?' Peter pouted. 'Do I look like a fool to you?'

Claire patted his nose with her finger.

'Sometimes you're acting like a fool, but you have a luck that I love you.'

'Luck indeed!' Peter nodded and gave her one kiss, then pulled back and looked at her strangely.

'Wait! You said 'children'… How many children are you planning for us to have?'

Claire shrugged with seductive smile and slide into his lap. Her legs stretched above his waist and she leaned into him.

'I don't know…' she said and buried fingers in his hair. 'I haven't planned anything… But… We have to work hard for this…'

She saw his pleasured smile and his hands on her tights.

'I'm willing to work hard for this…' he said then pulled her down for one kiss.

'Oh! People! In the middle of the day!' they heard Nathan's voice and bought sighed with frustration. Claire rolled back on the lounge, but beside Peter. She refused to leave his arms.

'Why are you interrupting us?' Peter frowned at his brother and Nathan could not stop the smile.

'You two are pretty enjoyed to yourselves, do you?'

'We were until you came. So speak. You had better have good reason!' Peter sat and pulled Claire on his lap. She hugged him through his neck and both watched Nathan.

'You look pretty sure that I'm… me!' Nathan sat on the near table and poured himself some water. 'What if I was Sylar?'

Claire and Peter exchanged one look.

'You would probably be dead by now!' Peter shrugged and saw how Nathan almost dropped his glass.

'How can you tell that I'm real?' he asked and sipped from his glass.

'Here…' Peter pointed his temple. 'Your thoughts betray you!'

'So I'm safe?' Nathan asked and put the glass on the table.

'For now…' Peter shrugged and looked at him with strange face. 'Why are you here?'

Nathan look at them strangely for one second then sighed.

'The President put veto on the law!'

'The President?' Peter lifted up his eyebrows. 'You mean… Sylar?'

Nathan nodded and frowned.

'I should've expected that now!'

Peter nodded too.

'You should've! He never would agree with something, coming from you… or should I say… from me?'

'I wish you can do something…' Nathan sipped from his glass once again.

'Believe me… I wish that too!' Peter murmured and Claire shot one look at her father.

'Don't make him feel guilt just because he can't do anything now!' she said and saw Nathan's surprised face.

'I don't make him feel guilt! I'm just saying…'

'Oh, please! Look in his face now!' Claire snapped. 'You put him into thoughts now! Thanks!'

'Claire, I never meant… Did somebody tell you that you are too overprotective to him?' Nathan said and leaned back on his chair.

Claire pointed at Peter, who just watched their conversation.

'He did! But I haven't heard him complaining so far! Do you complaining?' she asked him and she felt his lips on her temple.

'Again – do I look like an idiot?' Peter asked and she looked at him strangely. 'Save me – save you, is this how things work with us. Remember?' he winked at her and Claire felt the warmth of the shared memory. She leaned to kiss him and stood up.

'I have to go and look for the children.'

'I'm coming right up!' he said and lagged his hand on her waist.

'I'll be waiting!' she said with flames in her eyes and went inside. Peter's smile faded.

'She really loves you.' Nathan noticed.

'You are really quick! We have to have two children for you to notice that!' Peter tried to tease his brother.

'No I mean…' Nathan shifted on his chair. 'After all you passed through… You still are managing to keep that feeling alive.'

'What feeling?' Peter frowned. 'I can't follow…'

'I never see you arguing…' Peter lifted his eyebrows and Nathan frowned. 'Okay… That was once on the ball, but that was the only time I…'

'Oh.. We are arguing, but I like the moments when we have to make it up.' Peter had strange expression on his face and Nathan waved.

'Okay… Stop! I don't want to know!'

Peter laughed quietly.

'No, man! I seriously love her! She loves me too and that is my power! That is all I need to know for living!'

'You are pathetic!' Nathan said, but it was obvious that he only teased him.

Peter's face faded.

"I wish that I haven't anything else to do then being pathetic…"

'Yeah…' Nathan leaned back again. His face faded too.

'So what we're going to do now? Is Sylar won?'

'He is never won! Not until I'm still breathing!' Peter frowned dangerously. 'He knows that I won't give up and he knows that I'm going to make a move! Only if I knew what that move might be!' he snapped and stood up from the lounge.

'It looks like he is pretty untouchable now…' Nathan rubbed his chin.

'So do I!' Peter morphed into Nathan and his brother almost fell on the ground. 'I can do what he can do, remember?'

'You! How can I be sure that you are not him?' Peter shrugged and morphed back into his own skin.

'Claire…' Peter said quietly.

'What Claire?' Nathan still looked shocked.

'Claire can feel me! She never would've confused me with Sylar!'

'How can you be so sure?' Nathan looked at him strangely.

Peter touched his chest, where his heart supposed to be.

'Trust me! She never confused me! She can feel me with this!'

'Now you are mushy…' Nathan seemed to get back to his senses.

'If that makes me mushy…' Peter shrugged. 'So beat it!'

'We still have so many problems to deal with it…' Nathan sighed and saw his brother put his hands on his pockets. 'Danko. The Government, Sylar…'

'And who's fault is this?' Peter shot him one look.

'We already discussed all this!' Nathan frowned. 'I told you that I thought that I was doing the right thing!'

'Playing tyrant is not the right thing, Nathan! Playing with people's lives… this is not the right thing!' Peter snapped.

'That was a mistake…' Nathan shifted on his chair.

'That was a mistake and looks the consequences now!' Peter snapped.

'Look at the good side…' Nathan said sarcastically.

'Which is?'

'You still didn't try to kill me… '

'This is not funny, Nathan!' Peter frowned.

'Do I look like I'm laughing?' Nathan frowned too.

'You still can't gulp that, can you?'

'My brother… well, not technically my brother, but still you get my point… So… My brother trying to kill me I don't think that I can digest that, ever!'

'What a memory, huh?' Peter lifted up his eyebrows. 'I never thought that you'll have one!'

'I never thought that either!'

'But you're still alive so stop complaining and start thinking! We have to come up with something! ' Peter rubbed his chin.

'Peter?' they heard Claire's voice coming from the window and both lifted up their heads to see her.

'I'm coming!' he yelled and saw Nathan's strange look. 'What?'

'Probably the most powerful man on this planet, but…'

'Shut up!' Peter blush a little, but quickly pulled together. 'Think about what we were talked! It has to be some way to get to him…'

Nathan nodded.

'I'll try…'

'I'll try too…' Peter said and with one final nod got into the house.


	89. Chapter 89 Who is going to be the mouse?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is the new plan****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 89**__** Who is going to be the mouse?**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter crossed the entire room He was angry. So angry that he could not past himself. Sylar as a President had ordered building up for the new Facility. That was not the real problem. The real problem was that Sylar had ordered special room for very dangerous criminals. That was not bad as an idea, but Peter knew that he did not think about the real criminals. He probably would close some individuals, which were too weak for fight. Sylar challenged him and he knew that Peter would not hesitate in that bate.

'Damn it!' Peter threw one fireball in the fireplace. 'That bastard!' He cursed and fell on the sofa.

'What's wrong?' Claire showed up in this moment. She had seen the fire ball and had noticed his darker face. 'You are angry on someone? Or something?'

'Sylar!' Peter spat the word. "I should've expect something like this from him! I should have! He challenge me and he know that I will take the bate now! I can't just sit here and do nothing!'

'What this time?' Claire sat beside him and rubbed his thigh.

'He ordered building up Facility for special needs. He said that it would be only for criminals, but we both know that this is not true!'

'He probably will put there innocents!' Claire murmured.

'Exactly!' Peter snapped. 'He knows that I can't just watch what he is doing! He knows that I am going to make a move. Damn it! He is so right! But… On the other hand, if I do something… that automatically would mark me as a terrorist and he would have all the rights for killing me! That son of a…' Peter's hands started glowing.

'Peter!' Claire higher her voice and he looked at his hands. She saw how he immediately controlled the glowing. 'Calm down! There is nothing, which you can do now! We just have to wait!'

'Wait! Damn it Claire! I am sick of waiting! Innocent people dying outside just because I'm waiting!'

'Peter!' Claire looked at him strangely.

'I'm sorry!' He immediately calmed a bit and leaned to kiss her. 'I'm sorry to put you in this! But…'

'I can help if you tell me how…' she said quietly. 'You know that I'm always on your side! No matter of what happens!'

'I know!' Peter hugged her through her shoulders. 'I know and I love you for that! You can't even imagine how much!'

'Oh I think I can! If you love me as I love you…'

'Pathetic!' Nathan's voice interrupted them and Peter looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. 'What? Are you trying to understand if that is me?' he said with sarcastic smile.

Peter leaned back and sighed.

'I'm not going to say sorry for that, Nathan!' he said and felt Claire's hand rubbing his thigh again. She tried to calm him and he was thankful for that.

'It's okay! I understand you…' Nathan said and sat at the opposite chair. He crossed his legs and rubbed his chin. 'I just came home from…'

'I know about the Facility!' Peter growled.

'No! It's worse…' Nathan made short pause. 'He decided to reorganize one here, in New York!'

'Right! Just under my nose!' Peter murmured with narrowed eyes.

'He even told me the address…' Nathan said and observed his brother's face. 'The first transfers it's going to start tomorrow!'

'He's playing with my nerves now!' Peter jumped from the sofa started crossing the room again. Claire and Nathan exchanged one look.

'You have to calm down, Pete!' Nathan said and his eyes dropped on the fireplace. Then he looked at Claire quizzically. She shrugged.

'Easy for you to say! To know that you have the power to stop one villain and that you cannot do that… It's frustrating!' Peter snapped and stood in front of the flames.

'We have to think about it! We have to think and not to rush into it!' Claire said and studied his back.

'I know that we have to stay calm, but… I'm feeling that my patient is almost done! I want to kill him! I want to stop him doing his mischief! I'm tired of just watching him!'

Claire jumped of the sofa and went to him.

'Peter, stop!' she slipped hand on his shoulder. 'He wants you exactly like this! He wants you to make a mistake! Don't let him!'

Peter covered her hand with his. He did not look at her, but Claire knew that he would listen. She knew that he listened to her now, but she was not sure if he would do that.

'I know that you're right, but…' he said pensively.

'Think about your children now!' she said, scared of the look in his eyes. 'Think for your children and don't do any stupid things!'

'Claire…'

'Don't _'Claire'_ me! Look at me!' she squeezed his arm. Peter moved his eyes on her. 'I know that tone! You are up to something and you are going to make a mistake! I know how much you want to stop Sylar! Trust me - we all want that! Now it is not possible! Do you hear me? He wants to play cat and mouse with you! Let him play, but Peter – don't allow him to make you the mouse!'

'I am the mouse?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'If you try to make your move now, you will be! You will give him the opportunity to catch you! Don't allow him that!'

'So you suggest waiting?' Peter rubbed his chin.

'Good tactic!' Nathan spoke and they turned around to see him. 'Definitely my daughter!'

Claire never had seen him looked at her with proud, but now… She blushed.

'Thanks, dad!' she said and looked back at Peter. 'Please wait! Please!'

He just smiled lightly and leaved the room. Nathan and Claire followed him with worrying eyes.

'Is he going to listen now?' Nathan spoke.

'I don't know! I can only hope that he heard me!' Claire answered and sat back on the sofa.

'Hope he did!' Nathan said quietly.

_The White House, Washington D__.C._

Sylar walked in the president's room. He stood in front of the mirror and morphed back into his original look.

'Boo-hoo!' he heard one well-known voice and looked at the window.

'Peter Petrelli…' he lagged the words.

'In flesh and blood…' Peter spread his arms. 'I heard your message and decided to come over…' he spoke sarcastically.

Sylar smiled viciously He saw Peter's eyes narrowed.

'Pretty good idea, huh?' he said and walked to him. Peter didn't move.

'It won't last long.' He said and crossed arms before his chest.

'Are you sure?' Sylar stood just in front of him. 'And what you are going to do about it?'

'I am not going to play the mouse here!' Peter said and frowned. 'That role is yours! And when I catch you… it's going to be the last time!'

'You spoke so sure…' Sylar lifted up his eyebrows.

'Because I am!' Peter answered with firm voice. 'I'm always one step in front of you and that driving you mad!'

'I'm here…' Sylar spread his arms. 'And you are there… Why I have to be mad?'

'You want to be powerful! You want to be the most powerful person in the world! That is sick! But that's you and you cannot change it!'

'Still…' Sylar frowned.

'I always will have one more! Always! And that's why you want me dead, don't you?'

'Shut up!' Sylar spat through his teeth.

'Uh-oh! Touchy?' Peter looked at him ironically.

'I'll destroy you!'

'You can try, but this time – the mouse will be you!' Peter said and before Sylar could able to react, he turned back and flew out of the window.

'Peter Petrelli…' he murmured. 'Soon we'll meet again!'


	90. Chapter 90 Faced Evil

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter's concerns after his meeting****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 90**__** Faced Evil**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter landed quietly on his window. It was late at night and he thought that Claire was already sleeping. He entered quietly in the room and closed the window behind. His quiet steps did not help him now.

'I thought you say you are not going to be the mouse?' her voice stressed him and made him turn look at the bed. She was awaken and looked at him. Moreover, Claire was angry. She had crossed arms in front of her chest and here eyes narrowed.

'I just went to see someone…' Peter mumbled and pulled off his jacket.

'Someone who?'

'Someone… someone…' he entered in the bathroom and pulled off his shoes too. Peter sighed. Now he had to explain. Claire was not going to give up so easily.

'Someone… who, Peter!' Claire asked again as he walked back in the bedroom.

'I was with… Matt!' Peter said and went to see the twins.

'Nice try! Matt called to ask about your meeting! It supposed to be this night, but you did not show up! Where have you been?' Claire studied his face and Peter avoided her eyes. 'Why don't you tell me?'

Peter sighed and looked at her.

'Sylar…' his voice was low as usual.

'Sylar?' Claire jumped off the bed and went to him. 'Peter, are you crazy?'

'Don't sound so worry! You know that he can't hurt me!' Peter snapped and his eyes moved back on his children.

'He did that couple of times already!' Claire slipped hand on his shoulder. 'I told you to be careful!'

'I know and I'm trying…' Peter bent his head. 'I just needed to meet him! I wanted him to know that I'm here!'

'I think he knows, Peter…' she touched her chin to his arm. 'Making all this troubles… I think he knows that you're here!'

'I didn't do anything…' Peter said quietly. 'Just faced him…'

'And?'

'Nothing… He challenged me… I did not respond. I can wait! At least I think I can…'

Claire slipped hand on his arm and laced fingers with his.

'You'll have to!'

_Washington, D.C._

Sylar stood in front of the window and gazed in the night. He frowned and remembered Peter's visit. He looked different. His eyes were not as empty as before. He was pretty confident in his own powers. No matter… Sylar thought that he still could beat him. Peter always has a weak part. Sylar had to find it. He knew that Peter probably would not act in his actions now. That surprised him, because come on, that was Peter! He was famous with his hero complex. Now… He thought first. Sylar knew what exactly… He thought about his family. Peter had what to loose. However, was he able to sacrifice the life of the many, because of that?

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

Matt sat on the porch and looked at the young man crossing it. Peter literally could not find place of his nerves.

'Peter calm down!' Matt said and Peter threw him just one look.

'How can I calm down? I know the place, the address, and the time of the transfers… I can't do anything! That son of a…' he mumbled and Matt looked at him strangely.

'You know that we can do something.' Matt rubbed his chin. 'You can't, but maybe we…'

'It's too dangerous and they will expect you…' Peter waved hand and stood in one place.

'There has to be something we can do…' Matt said pensively.

'We can't now and that monster knows it! He knows it!' Peter growled.

'But…'

'On top of that Claire caught me last night. I was to see him…'

'You what?' Matt got off the chair. 'Peter, are you crazy? Why you're risking your life?'

'I just wanted to see him and…'

'And challenge him?' Matt frowned. 'Why you have to do that?'

'Because he has to know that I'm watching him!' Peter snapped with hands in his pockets.

'I think he knows Peter!' Matt said. 'That was absolutely necessary!'

'Why?'

'Why? Peter, are you serious? They guy watched you to make just one wrong step!'

'I didn't!' Peter frowned.

'But you wanted! Don't you?' Matt lifted up his eyebrows.

Peter remained silence and his friend nodded.

'See… I was right!' Matt said. 'Promise me that you will be more careful! There are few people, who counting on you!'

'Few?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'You know what I mean!' Matt coughed.

'Yeah… I know.' Peter said and with one final nod, flew out of the porch. Matt stood still and watched the clear sky.

'Hope he gets better…' he said in the empty space and walked in the house.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire looked at him as he slept. His dream was peaceful. For now… Claire knew that his nightmares would return sooner or later. She reached hand and touched his face. Peter just sighed and she left her hand there. Claire never had thought that she was going to end as his wife. She thought that their love was impossible… However, now she was lying beside him, touching his face, kissing his lips and doing all this without hiding. Claire had fought for him and for once won.

Peter sighed once again and opened his eyes. He saw her look and smiled lightly.

'What?' he said with husky voice.

'Nothing…' she whispered and her hand slipped in his hair. 'Just thought how much I love you…'

'And..?' he didn't move.

'Don't you just read my mind, Peter?' she teased him, but saw him shook his head.

'You know that I don't like do that to you!'

'I know and I am thankful for that…' she said quietly and saw him closed eyes.

'So… you going to tell me or not?' he asked.

'I just thought how impossible all this looked from the beginning…' Claire said and Peter opened his eyes again.

'What?' He frowned.

'This… Me and you… Our children… I never thought that we could actually be together without hiding…' Claire sighed and felt his hand grabbed her waist and pulling her closer.

'Do you remember… Homecoming?' Peter said quietly and put his chin on the top of her head.

'How can I forget?' she answered in the same tone.

'You touched me from the moment I saw you…' Peter said with unsure voice. 'I never felt like this before… and I was scared. You were so young and I was… '

'My hero…' Claire sighed and rubbed her nose in his chest. She heard his quiet laugh.

'Well, I don't know about that, but I was so confused then…'

'Confused?'

'Yeah… I just saw you, but I felt like I knew you from the entire eternity!' he said and Claire felt him so honest and open like never before.

'Well… you saw me in the canvas…' Claire said unsure.

'I even draw you, but there is not the point! I never had seen your face, but I still felt like I know you!'

'I know that feeling…' Claire said quietly.

'I'm sorry I lied to you…' he said and she frowned.

'For what?'

Peter made short pause and then said with husky voice.

'Life after high school… not always gets better…'

'Oh, that?' Claire sighed with relief and lifted her head, putting her chin on his chest. Her eyes gazed his. 'You were right! I get you and I think that is a pretty good deal!'

'Really?' Peter buried fingers in her hair and she saw his light smile.

'Really!' Claire said seriously, but then her face softened. 'You are the only thing I dream about since the moment I met you! Now I have you in my life and believe me – the feeling is good! Actually, more than good!'

'Claire… Things are not perfect now…' he frowned a bit, but she reached and touched his face.

'They never were and never will be… Still, I'm with you and you are with me! That's all I need to keep me going!'

'You need so little then…'

'I just need you…' Claire whispered and their lips touched.


	91. Chapter 91 Fathers and children

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I know that the last couple of chapters turned this story as an angst one. But... I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter's new dream****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 91**__** Fathers and children **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

_He knew that this is another dream. Another of many that he had had recently. He knew that he could open his eyes and everything would be okay… However, he could not. He ended up standing in the middle of some square in New York. He knew it was New York… He knew the buildings… Everything burned… Smoke everywhere… _

'_Claire! Claire!' he screamed panicking and his eyes widened from terror. 'Claire! Where are you?'_

_Then his brother showed among the fog. He didn't smile… Just walked towards him…_

'_Nate! Nate I can't find her! I can't find them! Claire and… '_

'_You are blind, Peter!' His brother told him and stopped just before he reached him._

'_No!' Peter screamed._

'_You are blind and you couldn't save them!' Nathan smiled ominously and morphed into Sylar. 'You are not strong enough to save them!'_

'_No!' Peter screamed again and looked around. 'Claire!'_

'Peter! Peter wake up! I'm here! Peter!' Claire shook his shoulders.

He woke up gasping for air. His eyes widened and looked around the room.

'I'm not… strong… enough…' he gasped again and buried hands in his hair.

'Peter!' Claire slipped hands over his bare back up to his shoulders. She leaned towards him. 'What are you talking about? You are strong…'

'No… I… not…' Peter stuttered. He felt his heart on his throat. It was like beating with the speed of racing car.

'You are!' Claire insisted. She spoke firmly, because she felt that Peter needed just this now. 'You are and you have to believe in that!'

'I need water!' he jumped of the bed and rushed into bathroom. Claire looked after him confused. What had happened? What was his nightmare this time? Judging by his reaction, it was something really scary.

Claire stood up from that bed and slipped on the robe onto her shoulders.

'Peter?' she called him quietly and followed him in the bathroom. He had leaned his hands on the both sides of the sink. Claire could see the white of his hand bones He had grabbed the porcelain and his head bent down among his shoulders. 'Peter? Are you alright?' she asked quietly and came closer.

'What if I can't protect you, Claire?' he said quietly. 'What if I'm not strong enough for doing that?' He turned around slowly. Claire could see the doubt in his eyes. He was unsure in his powers and Claire tried to help him.

'You are, Peter! You are strong! Look at you! You are still alive! You've been through a lot and saved me so many times… Look at me!' she demanded. 'You are strong!' Claire stood in front of him and took his face in her hands. 'You never have to doubt in that!' she searched his eyes. 'Do you hear me?'

Peter gave her his half smile and Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his over her small body. He almost squashed her, but she didn't care. He needed her and she was there for him.

The morning was dark and it was raining. It was usual for October and for New York this time of the year. Claire awakened from baby's crying. She opened her eyes and saw Peter still sleeping. How he managed to sleep around that sound, Claire only could wonder. She sighed quietly and went to the crib. The source of the crying was Isaiah. He insisted for his morning feed and Claire could not help, but smiled. She saw that her beautiful baby daughter was also awake, but kept quiet. She was like her father. Claire could see it since now. She was the patient one. The quiet one…

'Come on…' she said and took Isaiah. She sat with him in the bed and rolled down her nightgown. Her son found the source of his food immediately. Claire flinched from the short pain and smiled a bit. 'Hungry, are we?'

'I'm feeling jealous of my son! Is that possible?' she heard Peter's husky voce and saw him looked at her.

'Well… I think that you don't have to be… ' she said with sparkles in her eyes. 'I think I'm giving you enough…'

'I never can get enough of you!' Peter said and sat on the bed, kissing her warm lips. 'Good morning…'

'Morning…' she said and looked back at Isaiah, who just had finished his feeding. Claire leaned him on her shoulder and slowly patted his back.

'Is she awake?' Peter asked and nodded at the crib.

'She is, but she is quiet and patient as usual…' Claire said and watched him walking to the crib. She saw him took his daughter and carefully holding her in his arms. His face softened and Claire's heart melted. 'She is just like you…' she murmured when he brought her Alessandra and took Isaiah.

'What do you mean by that?' Peter asked and held his son awhile before put him back on the crib. He stood still just watching him then looked back at Claire. 'Well?'

'I meant that she is quiet and patient…' Claire said with eyes gazed her daughter. She was so small and delicate. Her hazel eyes were copy of her father. They looked at her with curiosity. 'But I think we would have lots of problems with her…' she said smiling.

'What? Why?' Peter came closer and watched as Claire put Alessandra on her shoulder.

'She is going to be beautiful… I could tell…'

'Meaning?' Peter still was confused. He took Alessandra and looked at her eyes mesmerized. 'She is beauty… indeed…'

'What about boys, Peter?' Claire asked as she watched him putting his daughter back on the crib.

'What about boys?' he snapped and jerked his head towards her. Claire bit her lip not to laugh.

'She'll find some boyfriend eventually and…'

'No dating until she is not old enough!' he said and this time Claire could not stop her laugh. He frowned. 'What is so funny?'

'How old she have to be?' Claire asked and her eyes shined.

'I don't know… Thirty five?' Peter shrugged and slipped back into bed.

'And what you're going to do if some boy asks her out?' Claire said with playful voice.

'Mh-mm… I don't know…' Peter took her in his arms. 'Burn him? Change his mind? Throw him out of some building? The usual…'

'You can't be serious!' Claire snuggled in him and felt his quiet laugh.

'I don't know! I mean… This is _my_ daughter! He has to be someone special!'

'No one is gonna be special enough for you!' Claire pressed one soft kiss on his bare chest.

'Right! Am I special enough for you?' he asked and kissed the top of her head.

'The most special! You are my hero, remember?' she answered and felt him froze a bit. 'What? What did I say?'

'Nothing…' he said pensively.

'What? The dream? You are still concerned?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah… It was real! It was so real and…' Peter shrugged.

'You are scared about us? About me and the kids?'

'Yeah… I wish I could stop, but I can't…' Peter rubbed her arm and Claire slipped her leg over his.

'I wish I could've helped you…' she said and rolled her head up to looked at him.

'I know…' Peter put his hand behind his head and watched her as she slipped over and her face ended up in millimetres of his. His hand moved slowly over her spine.

'Maybe I can…' she whispered and pressed her lips to his. Peter pulled out his hand and buried fingers in her hair. He deepened the kiss and felt her breath coming out in jogs after that.

'Maybe you can…' he said and rolled her under him. 'And you will…' he whispered and kissed her again, feeling her hands on his shoulders. 'You always are…'

They got late for breakfast and seeing their faces, Nathan frowned.

'You are so transparent people!' he snapped and this time Claire wasn't even decent enough to blush. She just shrugged.

'Get use to it, dad!' she said and saw Peter's pleasured smile. They sat on the table and saw that Heidi was missing.

'Where is your lovely wife?' Peter asked and took one fruit.

'Your nephews are coming home. She went to welcome them.' Nathan answered. 'Try not to corrupt them with your behaviour...'

'Thank God I don't have a niece…' Peter teased him. 'Oh!' he almost jumped. Claire had pinched him. 'Why was that for?'

'Niece!' Claire blurted out. 'I hated that word before…'

'I know…' Peter said quietly and touched her face. 'I'm sorry…' he said and she nodded.

'Little attention over here?' Nathan frowned and they both looked at him.

'What?' Peter said.

'You have to decide…' Nathan said but cut in the mid sentence.

'What I have to decide?' Peter frowned.

'They don't know about… me and…' Nathan coughed nervously. ' My boys don't know about my real parents. Are we going to tell them now?'

Peter shrugged.

'You decide. I always will love them as nephews…'

'That is not I meant…' Nathan said and peter threw him one short look.

'I know, Nate…' he said and leaned his elbows on the table. 'Look… tell them first about Claire. They don't know about her too…'

'What?' Claire shot him one look. 'Thanks a lot! Now I have to look good! How am I supposed to act?' she suddenly felt nervous.

'I'll be here…' Peter said and rubbed her back.

'We'll be here…' Nathan nodded at here and just in this moment they heard the car. 'Act normal!' he said and stood up to welcome his sons.

'Don't worry!' Peter said and kissed her temple. 'I'm here!'


	92. Chapter 92 The new power

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - Monty and Simon are back in the mansion****; one of them has an ability; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 92**__** The new power**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire looked nervously and smoothed some folds on her already smooth skirt.

'Stop it! You look beautiful!' Peter slipped hand over her waist and moved close to her. They still sat on the table, waiting for the others to come.

'Easy for you to say! You don't have to meet with your long lost brothers ever day!' she said and swallowed nervously. Her mouth was already dry.

Peter looked at her strangely.

'That's true, but… I know what is it to found that your brother it's not your real brother by blood!'

'I'm sorry…' Claire said and her palm cupped the left side of his face. He closed her eyes for one moment. 'But I'm not sorry that I'm not your blood…'

Peter opened his eyes.

'Neither do I…' he said and smiled softly.

'Uncle Peter!'

'Uncle Peter!'

Monty and Simon rushed into the room and Peter turned around smiling.

'Hello, boys! Whoa! You are so grown up!' he knelt down and hugged them. Claire looked at him and his acting with the children. Not that, she didn't know already, but Peter would be wonderful father. He just had a touch with the children.

'Whoa! Cool scar, uncle Peter!' Monty exclaimed.

'Thanks! Really… cool, huh?' Peter pinched his nose and then looked at Nathan and Heidi. His brother nodded. Peter coughed. 'Do you see that beautiful lady over there?' he pointed Claire.

'Dad said that she is our sister… ' Monty nodded and walked to Claire. 'Nice to meet you!' he said as a real gentleman and Claire could not help, but smile. She took his reached hand. 'I'm Monty.'

'Nice to meet you Monty. I'm Claire.' She said quietly.

Simon followed his brother. He was strangely quiet and Peter looked again at Nathan. He shrugged. Until Simon met with Claire, Peter went to his brother.

'You want me to talk to him?' he asked quietly.

'I don't mind!' Nathan said. 'He barely talked in all the way here. At least, Heidi told me that…' he looked at his wife quizzically. Heidi nodded.

'Simon was quiet indeed. He is not usually like this…'

'I know…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'Let me talk to him. Maybe he will talk with me!'

'Wish you luck!' Nathan patted his shoulder and watched as his children talked.

'So you married to uncle Peter?' Monty exclaimed and the adults looked at him. 'But is that normal?'

Peter coughed and he brother had found something very interesting on the wall.

Heidi shook her head.

'You two are awful! Claire, let us deal with this…' she said and joined Claire. They both patiently explained the situation to the children. Monty and Simon accepted it surprisingly well.

'See, piece of cake!' Peter shrugged and sat back on the table when all had said.

'You are right! Easy!' Nathan nodded and Heidi threw him one look.

'Men!' she and Claire said in one voice.

'Yeah, right…' Peter was about to say something, but he heard the babies crying. 'Claire?' he looked at her quizzically.

'It's time for lunch…'she said and kissed Peter on her way to the upstairs.

'Wait!' Monty looked confused. 'So we have a sister and nephews?'

'Yeah… Well…' Heidi tried to explain again. Peter looked at Simon. He was frowned and looked at his plate.

'Are you okay?' Peter asked him carefully.

'I'm fine…' the boy said.

'Do you wan to talk with me? Remember? Like the old times when we used to talk… ' Peter tried to convince him. It would be lot more easily if he just had used Matt's mind power, but he wanted to talk with the boy. Luckily, for him, Simon nodded.

'Okay…' the boy said quietly.

'Okay…' Peter nodded smiling. 'Let's go in the library… '

He stood up and Simon followed him. Nathan looked at his brother and Peter nodded. He closed the door since he and Simon entered in the library. The boy sat on the sofa and Peter took a place opposite him.

'Now… would you tell me what the problem is?' he asked and saw Simon bent down his head. 'Simon?' Peter spoke carefully. He did not want to scare him.

'I am a freak!' Simon blurted out and Peter suddenly frowned. That sounded so familiar.

'A freak?' he asked even more carefully. 'Why you think about that? '

'It's just…' Simon made short pause. 'I am!'

Peter frowned even more and closed his eyes for one moment. When he opened them, one light smile appeared on his lips. He reached his hand and with one short tremble started the fire.

'You feel freak, because of this?' Peter asked quietly and Simon almost fell from surprise.

'Uncle Peter! How…?' Simon stuttered. Peter turned his hand and closed his palm. The flames disappeared.

'I can do what you can do…' Peter shrugged. 'I'm like you!'

'You can start fire?' Simon's eyes widened.

'Well…' Peter smiled and saw Claire entered in that moment. 'Yes?'

'I thought I can help…' she said and joined him at the sofa.

'You probably can…' Peter kept the smile on his face. 'Simon feels like a freak…'

'Why?' Claire asked softly and Peter looked at his nephew.

Simon nodded and reached hand. The flames appeared immediately.

'You are like my mother…' Claire said quietly and saw the boy closed his palm and took down the fire.

'You are not surprised?' Simon looked at her with curiosity.

'Well…' Claire said and looked around. She saw the scissors, lying on the table.

Claire took them and slipped the sharp blade over her bare skin. Simon watched with widened eyes how her skin knitted again.

'Whoa!' Simon exclaimed. 'You can do that?'

Claire just shrugged.

'He can do that too!' she nodded at Peter.

'But…' Simon frowned. 'He told me he can do what I can do…'

'Your uncle is different…' Claire said and took Peter's hand. She looked at him briefly. 'He can… absorb other people abilities.'

'So, my uncle can do… anything he want?'

'No!' Peter said and frowned lightly. 'We don't have a right to do whatever we want, just because we're different!'

'But… we are special!'

'We are not special!' Peter stood up and knelt before his nephew. 'We are not special, Simon! We are just different and we have to help people, not to use them!'

'I think I can understand…' Simon nodded.

'Good!' Peter smiled lightly. 'Now… You have to promise me that no one will understand that outside this family! It is dangerous… for all of us! You understand?'

'I understand!' Simon nodded with serious face. 'I won't say anyone!'

'Okay!' Peter said and stood up. Simon stood up too.

'Thanks, uncle Peter! And…' he looked at Claire and frowned. 'How I have to call you?'

'Just Claire… or how you want…' Claire smiled.

'Okay… thanks, Claire!' Simon said and walked to the door. 'Wait! Does dad can do something too?'

'Ask him…' Peter smiled secretly and they saw the boy walked out of the room.

'You are going to be and excellent father!' Claire hugged him through his back and Peter covered her hands on his stomach.

'The boy just needed to talk…' he shrugged. 'I hope you're right…'

'I'm sure…' Claire leaned her head on his back.


	93. Chapter 93 My Son’s Ability

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - another son's ability has been reveal****; which son; what is the ability; why now; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 93**__** My Son's Ability **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan rushed in the Library and found out his brother and his daughter stood beside the window. Claire was before Peter and he had hugged her through her waist from the back. They whispered something to each other and looked like they were in some their own world. How they could manage to do that in the picture of all that mess, Nathan only could guess. However, he could see that their bond was undeniable.

'We love each other, Nathan…' his brother said aloud and Nathan looked at him stressed.

'You read my mind?' he said quizzically and walked to Peter.

'Well, you were way too noisy…' Peter said, but did not move out from his place.

'Simon just talked with me…' Nathan stood beside Peter and Claire and looked through the window.

'Well… glad you listened to him…' Peter said quietly.

'I did. I told him about my ability and he asked to fly with me…' Nathan gazed the outside the window.

'At least you can understand him now…' Peter buried his nose in Claire's hair and inhaled her scent.

'I was afraid then Pete…' Nathan frowned.

'When?' Claire asked and she squeezed lightly Peter's hands. 'What happened?'

'It was little before I met you…' Peter said and pressed her even close. 'I told Nathan that I can fly…'

'And I basically told him that he is crazy!'

'Dad!' Claire shot him one quick look.

'I'm sorry! I was afraid then!' Nathan looked at the couple.

'It's okay Nate. I understand…' Peter put his chin on Claire's shoulder.

'That is why you told me; you understood what is like to be a part of something when you met me…' Claire said pensively.

'If I remember correctly – you told me that!' Peter shrugged.

'But you said that you felt the same!' she answered back. 'It's the same!'

'Okay… If you said so… It was true! Still it is!' Peter whispered in her ear and Claire smiled secretly.

Nathan coughed.

'Third person in the room…' he said and shifted uncomfortable.

'Don't play puritan!' His brother teased him. 'Claire is the living proof…'

'Peter!'

'He is on the mood since this morning!' Claire said apologizing.

'Yeah… I was on the mood…' Peter kissed her neck.

'You are so pathetic!' Nathan crooked his face.

'We got lucky!' Peter shrugged. They heard baby phone and Claire released one tired sigh. She turned back and kissed Peter.

'They are calling me!' she said. 'Our luck…'

'Okay, go…' Peter said and watched her leaving the room.

'Feeling happy?' Nathan patted his brother's shoulder.

'Happy… Hm…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'This is one dangerous word. You cannot be completely happy… Looking realistically in this situation… I'm feeling good!'

'You are afraid of being happy?'

'I'm afraid of feeling calm!'

'Yeah…' Nathan kept silence some time. 'So… I have two powerful children… at least.'

'Two?' Peter frowned at first, but then nodded. 'Ah… Claire and Simon.'

'You?'

'What about me?' Peter looked at his brother.

'Your children…'

'Mine are still too little for that. Give them a time…' Peter said with strange voice.

'You didn't dream them?'

'Maybe I did… I'm not sure.' He said and put hands in his pockets.

'What?'

'Not now, Nathan… Really it's not the time!'

'Aren't you curious?' Nathan looked at him.

'Nope. I just want them happy and healthy!'

'Oh Peter…' Nathan smiled. His sentence had cut in the middle from one speeding fury. Daphne appeared in front of them among flying papers. She was not alone. Matt and Ando were with her. They all looked upset. Peter's smile faded automatically.

'What?'

'What happened? I thought I heard…' Claire entered in the room just then. She saw the small group and their upset faces. 'Daphne?'

Claire came closer to Peter and they looked at them with expectation.

'Peter we need your help!' Matt said with sad voice.

'What happened?' Peter asked carefully.

'You heard about the transfers? The last ones?' Ando asked.

'I heard… Yes!' Peter answered.

'They caught Tracy and Micah…' Daphne answered.

'Okay… Can I kill him now?' Peter clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed. 'He's gone too far!'

'Peter!' Claire looked at his frustrated face. 'Don't rush into this!'

'She is right!' Nathan said quietly.

'How long?' Peter growled. 'How long I have to wait? How long I have to be patient?'

He was angry and Claire looked at him, trying to calm him a bit, but then she saw his eyes.

'Peter! Your eyes!' she exclaimed. His pupils were bright red.

'Oh… Damn! I feel like they burn…' Peter covered his eyes and lost his balance.

'Easy!' Nathan grabbed him and helped him sat on the sofa. Claire sat beside him and covered his shoulders with her hands.

'Calm down Peter! Just breathe…' she talked softy until she did not felt him calm under her palms. 'Good…' Claire said when she saw him opened his eyes and looked at her. He breathed normally.

'What just happened?' Nathan asked confusing.

Peter smiled bitterly.

'You asked about my children's ability?' he said ironically.

'Wait! You think…' Nathan looked shocked. 'But that was like laser light… It's too aggressive for…'

'I'm guessing that would be Isaiah…' Peter said quietly and looked at Claire. 'I saw something in his eyes last night, but I thought…'

Claire shook her head.

'No… I think I saw something this morning. I thought that this was only my imagination, but…'

'And Alessandra?' Nathan felt the need of sitting down.

'I think her ability had to be less aggressive...' Peter said pensively. 'Still… I can't feel it yet…'

'What about Tracy and Micah?' Matt asked and came close. 'What we have to do?'

Peter looked at him strangely.

'You ask me?'

'Who else?' Matt spread his arms. 'If you still don't figure out, Peter, you are our only hope for survival!'

'Matt!' Claire jumped of the sofa. 'You can't put such pressure on him! He is not responsible for the whole world!'

'But he is the only one, who had enough power to stop that lunatic!' Matt snapped. 'That's what I'm saying…'

'Enough!' Peter said quietly and stood up. Everybody looked at him. 'I think we need some plan here. We sure can't rush into this without thinking! We sure cannot wait forever!'

'Then what we have to do?' Ando asked.

'I don't know yet!' Peter looked confused.

'You have to figure out something quickly!' Matt snapped.

'Me?' Peter shot him one look. 'Why me? Why only me?'

'Because…'

'Don't give me that crap about the most powerful men on the world!' Peter hissed. 'Sylar fought with me! He killed me – twice! He can beat me!'

'But Peter!'

'I have to think! I have to think about that!'

'Think quickly! Tracy and Micah…'

'Are in danger!' Peter snapped. 'I think I heard that already! I'll think about… as you have to!'

'Okay!' Matt said finally. 'Call if you…'

'I will…' Peter nodded and watched as the small group disappeared again.

'Now?' Claire took his hand.

'Now?' Peter shrugged with confused face. 'I wish I knew…'


	94. Chapter 94 One of the baits

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is definition for selfish person; why Claire is scared; who is going back****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 94**__** One of the baits**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter gazed through the window of his room. It was later that night and only moon lightened the bedroom. Claire slept peacefully. The cares for the twins exhausted her. She needed her sleep now. No mater how strong she was or how resistant, Claire still was a woman first. Peter turned around to look at her. She slept on her one side and her golden hair covered her shoulders. Her delicate face with long lashes and soft lips always had fascinated him. Peter smiled lightly and went to Claire. He lay beside her and slipped fingers over her face. Claire sighed quietly and opened her eyes. Her smile shined against him.

'You can't sleep?' she said sleepily and moved closer to him.

'Yeah…' Peter took her in his arms and closed eyes when she snuggled in him. 'I'm sorry I awake you…'

'It's okay…' she said and pressed one soft kiss on his bare chest.

'I'm just thinking….' Peter said.

'What?' Claire asked quietly.

'I can't just leave Tracy and Micah there…'

'I know…'

'I have to help them!'

'I know…'

'I wish I knew how…' Peter sighed.

'And I wish I knew the answer of your question!' Claire said and Peter felt her hands slipped over his waist. 'I wish I could help you now… It's not fair!'

'What?' Peter rubbed her back.

'It is not fair only you to have to play the saviour, Peter!' she said quietly. 'I know that I probably sound like complete selfish person, but I can't help it! Every time you walk away, I feel like something dies in me! I'm so scared!'

'You are not selfish person, Claire!' he said and kissed the top of her head. 'You love and when you love you just cannot be selfish! That means you are willing to put the other life before yours. This is not selfishness.'

'Still… Part of me does not want you to go! I mean… I know that Tracy and Micah are in danger and all… I know we have to save them… I know that you can do this, but still… I'm scared!'

'I know!' Peter whispered. 'I don't have to rush into this. Besides, Sylar would not do anything to them now. He just wants me to know that they are there. He will not kill them! So… I have time to think.'

'This is an impossible choice, Peter…' Claire shifted in his arms. 'Either way you would be in danger! I know your background with Sylar… He killed you twice already.'

'And save me once…' Peter noticed.

'By throwing you out of the building…'

'Just in your arms…' Peter said and pressed her closer.

'I had to play the nurse then.' Claire lingered her fingers over his spine. 'It was hard…'

'Why? It's hard to believe that you are afraid of the blood…' Claire cold not seen him, but she was sure that he had released his half smile.

'You are silly! You know that!' she pouted. 'It was hard, because I had to clean your body and I looked you not with eyes of a niece!'

'I can tell…' he murmured.

'You… knew!' Claire pulled back to look at his face. 'How? You just had left without any ability then!'

'Your eyes, Claire…' Peter said quietly. 'I saw it in your eyes.'

'I am like open book to you, do I?' she said and smiled softly.

'No… Not like the open book, just…' Peter shrugged. 'I felt the same in that moment! To be honest, that helped me not to think about the pain.'

'Nice! My dirty thoughts saved you!' Claire teased him and kissed his lips.

Peter smiled.

'Save me – save you! This is just who we are, Claire! Like I said before, it's destiny!'

'I just wish we don't have to save each other almost all the time…' she said and her face faded.

'Soon… Soon…' Peter hugged her again.

The next day was raining. It was typical for November. Claire did not like it. She liked everything in New York but the weather. The autumn was cold and windy. That wasn't the weather Claire loved. She preferred the warm weather in Texas. However, Claire looked the man sleeping beside of her and one soft smile appeared on her face. She would be okay with everyone weather if Peter were with her.

Claire saw him smiled and sighed before opened his eyes.

'Thank you…' he said sleepily.

'What?' Claire looked at him confused.

'You preferred me for…'

Claire frowned and punched him lithely on his chest.

'Peter Petrelli! Do you just read my mind?'

'I'm sorry… I was tempted!' he said and pulled her closer.

'Tempted?' Claire lifted her eyebrows feeling his lips over hers.

'If we were not getting late for breakfast, I would show you…' he said and stood up from the bed. Claire followed him with her eyes as he entered in the bathroom. Then she heard the baby's cry and sighed.

'Okay… I'm coming!' she said and stood up to fed her children.

_Paris, France_

Angela woke up from another nightmare. They were too many and too often. She just could not ignore them anymore. There was not any place for doubting that something was going to happen. And… It was going to happen soon. Angela knew that. She could smell it. She could even taste it. Whatever problems she may had with her sons, they had to resolve them before was too late.

Nathan probably would forgive her easily. He just was like that. He could even talk to her and he was before her leaving. However, Peter… He had suffered too much. He had been hurt too much. She had hurt him and lied to him too many times already. Angela did not know was he ready to forgive her. Nevertheless, she had to try. She had to try with him, or everybody would suffer.

Angela stood up and started packing her things. She was afraid, but she had to do it. Both of her sons deserved that.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'No you're not going out there alone, Peter!' Claire had crossed arms in front of her chest. She looked at him frowned. 'If that is your best plan, I'm voting no!'

'Count me in too!' Nathan had frowned too. 'Just forget about that, Peter!'

'You both know that I can walk out of this door and no one can stop me!' Peter had put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

'We both know that, but…' Claire came closer. 'You know that you can't do this!'

'Why?'

'Because, you have a family and you're not alone anymore Peter!' Claire narrowed her eyes. 'You have children and you won't leave them without their father!'

'You are right…' he said quietly. 'You are right about that, but… Why you are so sure that I won't succeed?'

'I can't be sure about that… I cannot be sure about other also. We cannot be sure of anything! Well, accept maybe that all this is one big… giant trap!' Claire grabbed his arm. 'Don't do this! Do not do this alone! You have to promise me!'

Peter sighed quietly. He knew that once he had promised, he had to keep his promise. That was Claire and she trusted him. He never would let her down.

'I promise…' he said quietly and heard her sigh of relief.

'There must be other way! We will find it!' she said and looked at Nathan. He had frowned too.

'We will! We have to!' Nathan said and looked at his brother. 'There is no need to sacrifice your life now Peter!'

'Well, there was not a need before also!' Claire said quietly.

'I know!' Nathan closed his eyes for one moment. 'I believed in you then, Peter! I believed in your good soul then! I believe in you now too!'

'Thanks! But that doesn't help me much!' Peter frowned. 'I need answers, but all I can receive is more questions.'

'They are fine!' Nathan said. 'Tracy and Micah… They are fine. I just got the report.'

'Of course they are!' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'They are the bait, Sylar knew that I will not resist!' he looked back at Claire. 'One of the baits… and that confused me! I don't know what to think anymore…'

'We're going to find a way.' Claire said, looking at his eyes. 'You'll see!'


	95. Chapter 95 Mom is here

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - Angela is back home; past issues and new ones****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 95**__** Mom is here**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The black limo stopped in front of the porch. Angela walked out, but there was no one there to welcome her in home. It was normal. She had not told to anyone that she was coming. Still, she felt little disappointed. Not that she had not expecting that. Nathan and Peter must have been somewhere in the house. She found it hard to believe that they were not in home at that time. It was almost time for dinner.

Angela entered in the house and looked how the maids grabbed her suitcases and carried them in her room. Still, no sign of the family. She stopped one of the maids.

'Vera, where are my sons?'

'Mr. Peter is with his wife in their room and Mr. Nathan is with his boys and Mrs. Heidi in the boys' room.' She said and Angela released her with one nod.

It was incredible how the things had changed. Well, for Nathan of course. She had expected that from Peter, bout not from Nathan. He was not the family type of a guy. He always was a politician first.

Peter… Peter was different. He always was different. Now, with Claire around he was different man. She changed him in a way that Angela liked it. Peter was weak before. He was too fragile. His emotions were in total chaos by one time. Claire had cured him. Nice and easy, she had brought the calmness in his life. She had brought the love. Now with the kids around, Angela was curious to see him again.

'Ma?' she heard Nathan's voice, coming from the staircase. 'What are you doing here?' he asked with surprising voice.

'I thought that it's time for me to come home!' She said and watched him as he came closer.

'Hi!' Nathan said and hugged her briefly. Angela was surprised of his warmth welcome.

'It's nice to be home…' She said and both walked to the dining room. 'Aren't you supposed to be in some meeting?'

'I had to, but… as Peter likes to say, I wasn't in the mood this night!' Nathan released one ironical smile.

'As Peter likes to say?' Angela was confused again.

'It's an inside joke!' Nathan waved with one hand. 'Please, take a seat!' he dragged her one chair and Angela sat. Nathan sat beside her. 'We have to wait, though! Heidi is preparing the kids. Peter and Claire… Well…' he rolled his eyes. 'We should be lucky if they are here in time!'

'We should be lucky?'

Nathan coughed.

'Yeah, I mean… babies and stuff…'

Angela thought for sometime and then nodded with secret smile.

'Oh, right! '

'Why didn't you call us that you're arriving?' Nathan asked and poured her some water.

'It was last moment decision!' Angela shrugged and took the glass.

'I see!' Nathan nodded, but looked at her strangely. 'You are not type of a person, ma! What's going on?'

'Angela!' Heidi's voice interrupted them and they turned around to see her coming with the boys. 'Come on! Say hallo to your grandmother!' she said to them. Monty and Simon looked confused at one time, but then went to hug Angela.

'You are so big!' She exclaimed. 'And you are two beautiful men already!'

'Thanks grandma!' they said in one voice.

'Are you still our grandma? Dad said…' Monty looked at her and Angela nodded.

'I would always be your grandma!'

'Cool!' He said and both with Simon took their places around the table.

Couple of minutes later they heard quiet laugh coming from the stairs. Then Peter and Claire appeared at the doorframe.

'Sorry if we are late…' Claire said as they entered inside of the room. Then she saw Angela and looked at Peter. 'Why didn't you tell me that your mother is arriving?'

Peter frowned and followed her look to his mother.

'Because, I didn't know that she was coming!'

'Hi, Peter!' Angela said with trembling voice. She looked in his eyes and saw the anger, still lying there. Peter had not forgiven her yet.

'Mom!' He answered sharply and dragged Claire's chair. His wife sat and waited for him to do the same.

'How are you Claire?' Angela asked politely.

'We are fine…' Claire said and tried to smile. 'I mean… Twins are getting good.'

'Good to know…' Angela tried to smile too.

'Why are you here, mom?' Peter looked at his mother with narrowed eyes. 'You obviously have a reason!'

'Peter!' Nathan tried to intervene.

'You always have a reason!' Peter did not pay him any attention.

'Yes! I have a reason for being here…' Angela said quietly.

'I knew it!' Peter leaned back on his chair.

'I wanted to be with my family!' she looked at her son.

'It's hard for me to believe in that! Trust me!' Peter snapped.

'It is true!' Angela responded him.

'And you haven't any secret motive for doing that? Like a dream or something?' Peter studied her face and Angela bent down her look. 'You have, haven't you?'

'I have, but that doesn't mean…'

'Enough, mom! I'm not the fool anymore!' Peter crossed arms in front of his chest. His eyes narrowed again.

'I know you hate me, but…'

'I don't hate you! I can't hate my own mother, can I?' Peter said quietly and felt Claire's hand on his thigh. He looked at her and saw the love in her eyes. She was beside him and that was why he was not capable of hate right now.

'You can, Peter…' Angela said quietly and her said looked at her. 'You tried to…'

'Come on, kids!' Heidi understood that this conversation would be difficult and decided to walk out her boys. 'Let's see the twins before dinner!' She said and they leaved the room.

'You are saying…' Peter looked back at his mother.

'You tried to kill me once before!' Angela looked at him too.

'He didn't mean to! How can you…' Claire rose up her voice, but Peter stopped her just with one wave of his hand.

'It's okay!' He said quietly to her and she nodded. Then he brought his attention back to his mother. 'You know pretty damn well, why I was acting like this! It was part your fault too!'

'I admit that!' Angela coughed nervously. 'I admit that I made you feel confused then, but…'

'Confused?' Peter frowned even more. 'Mom you practically lie that Sylar is my brother!'

'What?' Nathan yelled. It was obvious that he heard that for the first time. 'How…'

'He is not!' Claire looked at him. 'Later!'

Nathan nodded.

'I had to do that! I had to make him believe in that so you could save you later!' Angela tried to explain, but Peter shook his head with sad smile.

'You made me believe in all that crap! I had to travel in time, so he could tell me that by himself! I took his power, believing that I was making something good!'

'You did!' Angela said.

'I didn't mom! I did not! One child had killed! Claire and I… She hated me! She tried to kill me! Then I was so obsessed by the hunger that I killed my own brother!'

'You killed me?' Nathan looked at Peter with strange face.

'I obviously won't kill you now, because I don't have the hunger!' Peter said quietly at his brother and Nathan nodded again. He believed in him.

'Peter, I wanted the best for you then!' Angela tried to convince him.

'You didn't mom!' Peter move forward and leaned his elbows on the table. 'You never thought for your children first! You always thought about yourself and your prophetic dreams!'

'It was true… before!' Angela looked straight at Peter. 'I have a dream now too!'

'I'm not sure that I have to listen anymore!' Peter snapped.

'But you have to!' Angela insistent. 'This family is in danger! The entire city is in danger!'

'Nice! So now you put the family first!' Peter tilted his head aside. 'That's new!'

'Be serious!' Angela snapped.

'I am! You cannot even imagine how serious I am now! I can't even feel happy about my children, because I have to be serious!' Peter growled. 'You know why? One monster is walking around inside of the White House, pretending to be President!'

'What?' Angela's eyes widened.

'Oh, yeah!' Peter answered sarcastically. 'Sylar is the new President of the USA. In the mean time he is doing everything to make my life miserable!'

'How?'

'How?' Peter lifted up his eyebrows. 'I'll tell you! He created new facility here, in New York and under my nose. Like that was not enough, he captured two of my friends! He knows that I will try to save them and then he will mark me as a terrorist!'

'You do not have to go alone there, Peter!' Angela looked him terrified. 'Don't go!'

'We already told him that!' Nathan said.

'And he agreed!' Claire spoke these words, looking at Peter. He nodded. He would keep his promise.

'Then I think I can help too…' Angela spoke quietly and everybody looked at her.

'How?' Peter asked.


	96. Chapter 96 Can you control the hunger?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is Angela's plan****; Claire has a plan too; which plan they are going to choose; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 96**__** Can you control the hunger?**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Angela smoothed some folds on her skirt and coughed nervously. Her both sons looked at her with expectation.

'I think that the only why to stop all this is to kill Sylar!' she said finally.

'Nice work, mom! I was thinking about the same.' Peter said sarcastically and leaned back on his chair.

'Ma! That is what Peter wants to do!' Nathan shot his brother with one look.

'But it's obvious that I can't now.' Peter said and frowned.

'Maybe you can…' Angela said quietly.

'I can? How?' Peter moved forward and leaned his hands on the table.

'If we expose Sylar, maybe we can…'

'And officially announce that we are existing?' Claire was confused.

'No! No way!' Peter snapped. 'That is the exact future I wanted to stop.'

'But Peter if there is not other way…' Angela tried to convince him.

'No!' Peter got off the table. 'I said no!' he stormed out of the room and Angela followed him with her eyes.

'He is nervous?' she asked.

'Worse!' said Nathan and sighed. 'He is like a lion in the cage!'

'I wish we can help him somehow…' Claire said and looked at them.

'He is powerful enough to fight with Sylar, but he can't! That is what killing him…' Nathan rubbed his chin.

'Bet Sylar knew that!' Angela said.

'Oh, he knows! What else is this theatre?' Claire snapped and crossed arms in front of her chest. 'The only way to defeat Peter is this! Sylar knows that Peter would never put the innocent lives in danger! He never would announce publicly our existence!'

'So… we guess that we are in dead end?' Angela looked at Claire and Nathan.

'So far…' Nathan took his glass with water. 'We're trying to figure out something past few days, but still… No result and the situation are almost out of control!'

'Peter cannot face him alone!' Angela said firmly.

'Agree with you!' Claire nodded.

'Then what?' They heard Peter's voice from the door. His face still looked darker. 'We have to sit and do nothing?'

'If I succeed enter you in the White House?' Angela asked and Peter smiled ironically.

'That I can do it by myself.' Peter said. 'I already did! I even talk to him!'

'We have to challenging him here!' Claire said suddenly.

'What?' Peter came closer.

'We have to challenge him coming here!' she said.

'That still…'

'We don't know how powerful he is, but surely he is weaker than you and… I think you know his weak place!'

'Go on…' Peter rubbed his chin.

'If we can bring him here and put him close to that facility…'

'The hunger?' Nathan finally nodded.

'This is dangerous!' Angela said.

'You have better idea?' Peter turned around and looked at her.

'So… you suggest bring Sylar here and close to the Facility…' Angela said again.

'Maybe that would tempt him to morphed back into his original form…' Peter said.

'If he fights with you…'

'He would never fight in the President's look! He would want me to see who is defending me!' Peter nodded.

'That is also dangerous!' Angela frowned. 'What if…'

'He would not be alone!' Claire said. 'We have friends… Powerful friends, who wants to help us!'

'It's dangerous for them!' Peter said carefully. 'You know that!'

'I know that I would never let you alone in this!' Claire said firmly.

'Neither do I!' Nathan added.

'Count me as well!' Angela nodded.

'Okay!' Peter said accepting their words. 'Now we need another plan. How can we drag Syler here?'

'Let me think about that!' Nathan rubbed his chin. 'I'll probably figure out by tomorrow!

'Okay!' Peter nodded and leaned back on his chair. His face lightened a bit. 'I can wait one night!'

'Sure you do!' Claire raised her eyebrows.

'I don't even want to know more!' Nathan lifted up his hands. 'I think that it's time for dinner already!'

'I think it is!' Peter nodded and exchanged one look with Claire. 'Thank you!' he formed the words with his lips.

Claire just nodded and took his hand.

'Any time…' she answered quietly.

Nathan called Heidi and the boys and everybody sat around the table. The conversation ran smoothly and they were careful in their words before Monty and Simon. They were too small for such things. When Heidi took them back in their room, the family moved in the library. Everybody took places around the fireplace. Claire looked at the pictures above it and saw one that made her smile bitterly.

'What?' Peter had felt the sudden change of her attitude.

'That picture…' Claire pointed the one with him and Nathan in suits. 'That was the first one I saw when I came here for the first time…'

'I showed it to her…' Angela said. Claire and Peter looked at her direction. 'I told her that you two are related…' she made short pause. 'I'm so sorry! I shouldn't…'

'It's okay, Angela!' Claire tried to comfort her.

'I think it's not okay!' Peter frowned and everybody looked at him.

'Pete!' Nathan spoke, but Peter shot him one look.

'There were too many lies in that family! Too many secret and hidden things!'

'There isn't more…' Angela said quietly. 'You already know the biggest one!'

'That doesn't change the past, ma!' Peter sat on the sofa and pulled Claire with him. She sat between his legs and leaned back on his chest. 'That doesn't change the pain we all suffered, because of you and your secrets!'

'Peter!' Angela pleaded. 'I was scared and your father…'

'My father is dead! Finally! It's sad to say that, but I'm glad for that!' Peter said bitterly. 'Still… Claire and I suffered enough from your silence! You knew that we are not related! You knew that through all the time and you kept silence! You didn't say one word, although you saw us…'

'I supported your marriage…'

'Because you knew that there is nothing wrong in it!' Peter said with sad voice. He felt Claire's hand slipped over his thigh and looked in her eyes. She smiled at him softly. Peter reached and took her hand. 'I don't know how could I live without her…' he said and touched her fingers with his lips.

'I can see that…' Nathan murmured and his brother looked at him. 'What?' Nathan looked at him strangely. 'I'm just saying that I'm a witness, that's all…'

Suddenly, Peter jerked his head to the door.

'What?' Claire asked.

'I think that they're calling you!' he said and saw her soft smile again.

'Okay! I'm going!' she said and kissed him, before leaving the room. 'Don't be late!' she said from the door.

'I won't!' he answered her and followed her with one look.

'You two really love each other.' Angela said and Peter looked at her.

'You don't even know how much…'

'I think I know…' Angela murmured.


	97. Chapter 97 In the middle of the night

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - Peter and Claire discussed the future of their children****; we are close to the finale and maybe a sequel?; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 97**__** In the middle of the night**_

_Petrelli Mansion,__ NY_

Peter stood awake in the middle of the night. He gazed at his sleeping children and thought about tomorrow. He always had thought about tomorrow, but this time was different. He had not right to fail. No right. The life on his children depended on him. Not only theirs… Peter turned around and looked the slipping Claire in their bed. She looked so beautiful. She always had looked beautiful to him.

Claire lay on her one side and her fists clutched the pillow where Peter supposed to be. Her face had half buried in his pillow and he smiled lightly. Claire searched for him even in her dream. Then his smile faded and turned back to the crib. His children slept peacefully. They did not even know that their world soon might be a chaos. It was all up to Peter not to allow this would happen.

'Peter…?' He heard Claire's frightened voice and turned around to look at her. She looked around dusk room and finally her eyes dropped on him. Peter saw her sighed with relief. She probably had thought that he had left and had not kept his promise to her.

'I'm here…' Peter whispered and saw her got off the bed and walked to him.

'What? Something with the children?' She asked and her eyes gazed inside the crib.

'Nothing's wrong… I just… was thinking.' Claire shivered and Peter hugged her from her back. His hands wrapped over her thin waist and he pulled her closer to his warmth body.

'Mh-mm…' Claire closed her eyes and leaned back on his chest. Peter felt her completely relaxed. He smiled and pressed lips to the crook of her neck. 'That's nice…' she said. 'What were you thinking?'

Peter shrugged, but left his chin on her shoulder.

'I was thinking about tomorrow…'

'What about tomorrow? Wait? Will I like the answer?'

'I don't know, Claire… I mean… All of these dreams I have… I just have a feeling that we missed something!'

'We missed what exactly?' Claire sounded confused. 'We agreed that the best plan is this. We just have to wait and talk with my father in the morning! He probably is up to something already…'

'That is what concerns me…' Peter said pensively. 'We are not sure what Sylar is up to! We are not sure what power he could use! We are not sure what his goal is…'

'Kill you…' Claire said whispering.

'What?'

'His goal is to kill you, Peter! He always longed to be the powerful man on the Earth! The only man standing in his way is you!'

'That is his primary goal, Claire! I do not know what he could do to challenge me more! Well… I think I know, but… that terrified me!' Peter flinched and Claire rolled in his arms. She turned with face to him.

'What? What he could do?'

'He could… use you and the kids… He could destroy me easily in that way and I'm afraid that he knows that!' Peter said and his fingers slipped over her delicate face.

'He wouldn't dare, Peter!' Claire said quietly, trying to calm him. She felt that he needed this now.

'Come on! This is Sylar, Claire! He would dare and would do more than this if he knows that it would work! He is a monster! He always was and always will be! A cold-blooded killer!'

'But you are better than him, Peter! You can beat him!'

Peter smiled bitterly.

'I have more powers, but that doesn't make me more powerful than him! He is dodgy, Claire!'

'You still can beat him!' Claire insisted.

'You have such faith in me!' Peter said and he was not surprised of her words. He always knew that Claire trusted him and that was how he had managed to deal with all of his problems. He knew that she trusted him to do the right thing. Peter never had let her down until now. That was way he was scared. He was scared not only for her life, but he also did not want to betray her trust.

'I always had believed in you, Peter!' she said with serious face and that only showed him how right he was. 'I always had a faith in you!'

'I just hope everything will run smoothly!'

'I hope that too…' Claire whispered and lifted up to kiss him.

'You are my strength, you know that right?' Peter whispered after she pulled back.

'I know!' Claire nodded with soft smile. 'And you are mine!'

'I wonder…' Peter coughed and Claire followed his look to the crib. 'What is her power?' he asked and nodded at Alessandra.

Claire shrugged. It was obvious that he wanted to change the subject. He succeeded.

'I don't know. It's like... she is hiding it from us.' Claire said and looked at her sleeping daughter.

'You are afraid!' That was not a question. That was a statement. Peter had felt her feelings again. That did not surprise her. She just shrugged and gazed at their children.

'I'm hoping for something not so dangerous…'

'Claire…' Peter rubbed her arms. 'You don't have to be afraid of this! You have to be happy for your children! They are happy and healthy. Their powers… That is not something that depends on you!'

'I'm still afraid, Peter! What if…'

'We'll teach them how to use it! We will teach them how to deal with that! It's not going to be easy, but…'

'What if they want to be normal, Peter?' Claire whispered. 'What if they don't want this powers?

Peter sighed.

'They don't have a choice, Claire! Better, learn how to deal with their powers since they are children, than later. Look at me! I was so confused when I thought that I get my power for the first time! I did not know that I had it all along! This is my dad fault! I would not blame him if I knew that he had done that to protect me. That it was every father would do. I blame him, because he did that on purpose, because he was afraid of me.'

'Peter…'

'No! If I know that this would be better for them, I would make them forget when it is time. However, I think that this is a mistake. They have to know their origins and their powers!' Peter said with firm voice.

'They are so little, Peter…' her voice trembled and she felt him pressing her body close to his again.

'They will not be little forever, Claire…'

'I know, but… I want to protect them.'

Peter hugged her tightly and they both stared at heir sleeping children.

'I want to protect them too! Why you think I am here and I am trying to think instead of act? I think about them and you first! You are the most important thing to me now! You always will be!'

'I know!' Claire said quietly and leaned on him again. 'I love you and I know that they still can't talk, but they love you too!'

'What a family, huh?' Peter asked and felt warmth of her words.

'I love this family!' she said and snuggled in him. 'And I'm ready for more…'

'More?' he was confused.

'I mean…' Claire rolled in his hands again. She slipped hands up on his chest. 'We can train, if you want to…'

'Claire…' but he felt her wrists crossing behind his neck and pulling him closer.

'What? Say you don't want to!' She came close and her lips were in millimetres from his. Her hands had buried in his hair.

'Not that I don't want to… It's just…' It was hard for him to think in this way. She was too close. 'We have to stay focus!'

'Oh… we are focus!' Claire gazed his lips and licked hers. 'We can be tomorrow if you want, but now… '

'Claire…'

'Why are we still talking?' She whispered and then he felt her lips touching his. They could focus tomorrow. He grabbed her and they both fell on the bed.


	98. Chapter 98 The preparation

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - the preparation before Peter's meeting with Sylar****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 98**__** The preparation**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The whole Petrelli family gathered in the library. Peter had called Matt and the rest of his friends. Now they were waiting for them. Peter crossed the room with worrying face. He was like a lion in the cage. He still had a feeling that he was missing something, but could not see it what exactly.

'Pete?' he heard Nathan's voice and turned around to look at him.

'What?' Peter snapped.

'Nothing!' Nathan lifted up his hands in truce. 'Just… don't kill me!'

Peter frowned.

'This is not funny, Nate!' Peter crossed his arms before his chest. 'Are you sure that he would come? Sure he said yes?'

'I'm sure! I told him that there is a problem with the facility!'

'And he bought it?' Peter rubbed his chin. 'That is too easy!'

'You think that he knows about…' Claire asked.

'I don't know anything!' Peter said and closed his eyes for one moment. 'I just…' He looked at her instantly. 'Be very careful! Be extra careful when I go out! You hear me?'

Claire stood up and went to him. She took his hand and laced fingers with his.

'I will! I promise! We all are going to be fine! You just have to focus on your job and come home quickly!'

'Yeah…' Peter crooked his smile and kissed her hand. 'I don't know what I am going to do without you!'

'I'm here…' Claire whispered and kissed him lightly.

'Guys! Other people?' Nathan coughed nervously.

'I told you to deal with it!' Peter snapped and did not let go of Claire's hand.

'I still think that this is dangerous!' Angela said quietly and everybody looked at her.

'For once we share same opinion!' Claire murmured.

'Claire!' Peter looked at her again. 'We talked about this!'

'I know you have to go, but…' Claire tried to master her voice. 'I'm still scared!'

'There is no need to be scared Claire!' Matt just entered through the door. The others followed him. 'Backups are here! Hi, Peter!' Matt said and shook hands with Peter. 'Nathan!' he nodded at Nathan and he nodded back.

'Matt! Mohinder!' Peter looked at the men in front. 'Daphne!' he nodded at her.

'Hello Peter!' Hiro greeted him. Ando was right beside him.

'Guys!' Peter nodded at them.

'I was thinking…' Hiro said. 'You are a healer, don't you?'

'Yes!' Peter said and looked at him quizzically.

'You can try and bring back my power!' Hiro said and Peter looked at him strangely.

'I can, but…' Peter rubbed his chin then shrugged. 'Oh, well! I can try! Come here!'

Peter touched Hiro's shoulder and closed his eyes concentrating. His hands glowed with nice warmth. Claire saw him frowned a bit. Couple of seconds later, he pulled back breathing heavily.

'Try now!' he said and watched as Hiro disappeared and showed again

'Cool! Thank you, Peter san!' he said with shined face and made a bow before Peter.

'You are welcome…' Peter tried to smile, but the healing had exhausted him and he lost his balance for one moment.

'Peter!' Claire screamed panicking, but Matt and Mohinder already helped him.

'It's okay…' He said and sat in one chair. 'I'm fine… I need some time…'

Claire nodded. She knew that, she knew it but still could not stop worried. Therefore, she knelt near him and her hands touched his face. Her eyes studied him and he smiled her. She smiled back.

'So…' Matt said and looked at Nathan. 'Peter said that you have a plan.'

'It's not mine!' Nathan shook his head. 'It's Claire's! She suggested that… I called Sylar and told him that there is a problem in the new facility.'

'And he bought it?' Mohinder looked suspicious.

'He said that he would be here tomorrow night at eight!' Nathan answered.

'It's too easy!' Mohinder said pensively.

'Why you think like that?' Daphne asked and came closer.

'Because… He never let the things just happening! He checked them first!' Mohinder answered. 'I know him! He tricked me before and now…'

'I don't think he is changed either!' Peter said with normal voice. He was almost fine and Claire could see that. She stood up and took her place behind him. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Peter knew that he could relay on her if he wanted to.

'Agree with you, Peter!' Mohinder nodded.

'Then what?' Ando asked. 'He would be here this night! We supposed to do something!'

'He is very clever…' Hiro said frowning.

'But he is restless…' Peter said. 'Maybe this is his weakness! Only if I knew how…'

'You are not alone in this Peter!' Matt said. 'Use us too! Use our powers! You can do that!'

'I know Matt, but it's dangerous and you know that!'

'Our friends are out there, Peter!' Daphne said quietly. 'We need to do this! Just tells us how to help!'

'Where are Walther and Jason?' he asked.

'They are with Molly. She is still in the house and she is frightened!' Matt said and Peter nodded.

'Okay then!' Peter said and took deep breath. 'We need to be prepared for everything! This won't be easy!'

'Was it ever?' Nathan asked sarcastically.

'Never was…' Claire said and felt Peter's hands covered hers.

'We need some plan here…' Matt said.

'I'll meet him in front of the Facility and take his attention and you'll go and get Tracy and Micah.'

'Peter!' Claire exclaimed. 'This is…'

'Our only chance!' Peter finished her sentence, but Claire frowned.

'There must be another! You want to fight with him all alone!'

'Nobody can do that instead of me, Claire!'

'Dad!' Claire turned to Nathan and her eyes demanded him to say something.

'She is right, Pete!' Nathan said quietly. 'This is a suicide! Beside, this is Sylar! He never is going to play fair!'

'I know, but…'

'We can form two groups…' Matt said. 'One for the rescue mission, and the another one for your backup.'

'You just don't believe that I can manage to do with this!' Peter said frowning.

'No, Peter! It's not like that!' Claire said and moved in front of him. Peter looked at her. 'It's not like we don't believe in you! We do! Look at these people! They're all here, because of you! They are here, because they know that you can do this!'

'Then why don't you let me deal with it?'

'Peter…' Claire took his hand and Peter stood up to face her. 'Please understand that this is not only your battle! We all are involved in this! You can beat him and we all know that, but…'

'I understand…' Peter said nodding lightly.

'That's good!' Hiro added. 'Now we just have to form the groups.'

'I need people here also…' Peter said quietly and took the attention.

'What?' Nathan asked.

'Why?' Angela looked surprised.

'Peter, there is no need to…' Claire frowned, but Peter just shot her one look.

'You wanted me to agree with this plan and… I did! No please agree with me! I can't fight, thinking constantly about you and our kids!'

'If that would make you more confident…' Claire agreed with one shrug. 'I still don't think that there is a need of…'

'Can I suggest Walther and Jason come here?' Matt said. 'In that way, you all would be in one place if…' he did not finish, but everybody understood him.

'It's fine by me.' Claire said.

'Good!' Peter nodded.

'Felling calmer now?'

'No!' Peter smiled bitterly. 'I can't be here and watch over you… so… No! I'm not calmer!'

'I'll be fine!' Claire said and laced fingers with his. 'We'll be fine…'

'Okay then!' Matt said and looked around the people. 'Here tomorrow at seven?'

'Yeah… Here at seven!' Peter said and watched them leaving.

'Everything would be okay…' Claire whispered at him and he smiled bitterly.

'I truly hope so…'


	99. Chapter 99 Her dream

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Here you can read - what is Alessandra ability; can it help Peter; what is Claire's dream****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 99**__** Her dream**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

It was night, but it was not the usual night. Peter knew that, as he knew that he loved the woman, lying beside him. Claire… The girl he had saved and she become his salvation. She was his destiny, his light and soul. She was everything to him now and Peter was sure in that as he was sure that he was breathing.

There was going to be a battle on the next day. It was not going to be easy. Peter felt it. He did not have to use his power to feel that. He just knew it.

Claire sighed in her dream and snuggled in him. Peter smiled and tightened his hug. Claire loved to sleep beside him. He loved that too. There was a time that he could not even imaging thing happened in this way. There was just too wrong then. It looked like they would never be like this. Their love looked impossible back then. However, they proved everybody was wrong. When they started they had started their life as a family, they still did not know that they are not related.

Peter smiled and buried face in her hair and inhaled her scent. His Claire… She was his from the moment he had seen her in that painting. He somehow felt that they were connected and nobody could ruin that bond. No matter how hard they tried and how the whole world was against them. Now, Peter was sure that this was destiny. Their love it was a destiny… and everybody could see that.

Peter felt calm in that moment. He felt so calm and sure in his strength and will to defeat Sylar. Yes! Now Peter could do anything! With Claire beside him, he could do anything.

'Why don't you sleeping?' he heard her quiet whisper and smiled in her hair.

'I can't sleep!' Peter said and felt her hands slipped over his.

'You have to sleep and be strong for tomorrow…' she whispered again.

'I am!' he said and he really could feel it. She was his strength.

'I know you are powerful and stuff, but Peter… you are human first.' Claire turned back to looked at him. Peter smiled once again and stroked her hair. He loved her hair. He loved to touch he and buried fingers in her golden curls.

'I'll be fine…' he said and Claire sighed.

'I know that you'll be fine! I just wished to be with you!'

'You always are, Claire!' Peter took her hand and put her on his chest, over his heart. 'Here!'

'You told me that before once…' Claire looked at their hands. 'Remember?'

'I remember…' Peter said. 'It was around the time when we first kissed…'

'It was raining day then…' Claire said and closed her eyes.

'And we stood in front of the window in the old suburbs…' Peter looked at her dreamy face. 'You were crying and…'

'You kissed me…' Claire opened her eyes and looked at him with the same love as she ever had felt to him. 'Our first kiss…'

'Good memory…' Peter said, but his eyes gazed hers.

'Good? It's magical…'

'Okay, now you sound girly!' He teased her.

'Girly?' Claire pouted and pulled out her hand. Then Peter felt her slap on his chest. 'We have two kids already! And you called me girl?'

'I'm sorry! I didn't know that you would feel in this way!' he said, but his eyes shined.

'I love you! You know that?' Claire said suddenly. She moved her face closer to his.

'I know and I love you too!' Peter whispered and caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

'And I'm scared…' she said honestly.

'I know…'

'I know you felt it, but… I just wanted to say that to you…' Claire looked at him and Peter saw her eyes filled with tears.

'Be brave, okay?' Peter tried to stay calm for her. 'You have to be brave now! You always were…'

'That's because you were with me!' Claire bit her lip to stop the tears. 'Without you, I'm nothing…' her voice trembled.

'Claire… Please stop! Don't make me sad now!'

'I'm sorry, but that's how I feel!' she said and moved even closer. 'Tell me that everything would be alright! Tell me! I need to believe in that!'

'Everything…' Peter did not finish. She touched her lips to his and made him wrapped arms around her.

'They are salty…' he mumbled above her lips.

'What?' she whispered.

'Your lips are salty again…' he said and rolled her under him.

Claire just smiled and buried hands in his soft hair. She pulled him down for another kiss…

It was early in the morning and Peter woke up, feeling refreshed. Claire still was sleeping beside of him and he slipped out of the bed quietly. The twins were awake too and Peter smiled, bending over their crib. They just looked at him and cooed.

'My treasures…' he whispered and touched their faces. Peter knew that no matter what happened, he always would love them. They were, along with their mother, the most precious thing in his life. He never regretted about them. It was so hard to have them at the first place… Claire suffered so much for brought them into this world. Peter knew that… He had suffered too… However, now looking at them, he knew that all was worth it.

'You have to be good…' he said to his children 'You have to be good and strong to help mommy.' He turned around to look at still sleeping Claire. 'If something happens today…' Peter turned back to the crib. 'If something happens… I want you to know that I will always love you, no mater where I am … Always!' his voice cracked.

Alessandra cried quietly and Peter saw something in her eyes that made him feel strange. She looked straight at him as if she was trying to tell him something.

'Peter?' he heard Claire's voice and felt her presence near him.

'Claire why…' he sounded confused.

'What?' Claire looked at him strangely. 'You just called me…'

'I didn't…' he said, but stopped and looked back at Alessandra. Her cry had stopped. She now smiled at him. 'You did that, do you?' Peter asked with smile on his face.

'What? What she did?' Claire placed hand on his arm.

'I think I know my daughter's ability!' Peter said and saw the confusion in Claire's eyes.

'I think that she can manipulate the sound!' he said and rubbed his chin.

'How?'

Peter shrugged.

'I don't know how, but you said that you heard me calling you.'

'Yes…'

'That wasn't me! Alessandra was crying at this time.' Peter looked at Claire.

'So you think that…' Claire looked at her daughter. 'Now I get it… But why she called me with your voice?'

'She felt that I need you and…' Peter shrugged.

'Wait a minute!' Claire frowned. 'She felt? How can she…'

'She is an empath…' Peter said quietly. 'They both are.'

'And you know that… No!' Claire just shook her head. 'Don't tell me! I do not want to know! But now… If they can contain two powers simultaneously…'

'I can do that too…' Peter said and reached his hands with palms up. He started the fire with his left hand and the electricity with the other.

Claire's mouth opened.

'Peter!'

'Yeah!' he said and closed his palms. They were normal again. 'That I have to thanks about my little children!'

'They are so good, aren't they?' Claire cooed and bent over the crib.

'You have to watch them carefully today!' Peter said with strange expression.

'I will, Peter!' Claire said and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. 'I promise you I will!'

The night came quicker than Claire wanted. She helped Peter dressed his black clothes and fixed his hair. She did this in silence and Peter could feel her fear. However, he remained silence too.

Peter said goodbye to his children and took Claire's hand as they came downstairs. The group was already there and waited for them.

'It's time, Peter…' Matt said quietly.

'Good luck, Pete!' Nathan said and hugged his brother. 'You still are my little brother and I love you! You know that!' he said in his ear and pulled back.

'I love you too, Nathan!' Peter said with his half smile and patted his brother's shoulders.

Nathan, Walther and Jason had to stay in the mansion. There were Heidi, Angela, Nathan's sons, Peter's children and Molly also.

Heidi stepped close to Peter and gave him one brief hug.

'Good luck, Peter! Our hopes are with you!'

'Thank you, Heidi!' Peter said with one brief nod.

The next one, Peter looked at was his mother. He could see the fear in her eyes. It was almost the same as Claire has. Angela hugged her son and her embrace tightened around him.

'Be careful my boy!' she said quietly and Peter heard her sobs. 'Be very careful and remember that we all are waiting for you!'

Peter gulped his on tears and hugged his mother too.

'I will mom! I promise!' he said and pulled back.

His eyes stopped at Claire. This was going to be the hard one. He could feel it. He could see her biting her lip and desperately trying not to cry. Peter reached hands to her.

'Come here…' he said quietly and Claire literally flew in his arms. She pressed her body close to his and her hands wrapped over his thin waist. She could not stop the tears. Peter hugged her tightly. 'I love you!'

'I love you too!' she said through tears. 'Please, come back!'

Peter was able only to one nod. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was soft kiss, showing her how much he really loved her. When he finally tried to pull back, Claire grabbed his hand.

'Wait! I know that you had a dream about all this, but…' she said and looked at him insistently. 'You have to come back! You have to come back, because…' Claire put his hand on her belly. 'You have to come back, because I had a dream too!'


	100. Chapter 100 The voice of his dream

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - is Claire right about her dream;who is Peter going to choose?****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 100**__** The voice of his dream**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

He looked at her strangely. Claire was so sure of her words that he just closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate and then he felt it.

'I had a dream, Peter! Last night!' she said and felt him shivered. 'Tell me it's true! Tell me that you are going to come back because of it!'

Peter remained silence. Only his eyes stayed on her face and made her shiver too. The room was quiet and it was like everybody expected his answer. They looked at him and Claire. The moment was soaking with pressure. Then… his eyes softened. He pulled out his hand and dragged her in one tightened hug. Her body shook.

'Your dream, Claire… Your dream is true…' he said whispering, but his voice echoed in the room.

'Oh my!' Angela covered her mouth and her eyes widened. She could see Claire's smile.

Claire slipped hands around Peter's waist and her head rested in his chest.

'I knew it… I knew it…' she whispered.

'It's from couple of hours, how…' Peter said and she shrugged.

'I had a dream, Peter!' Claire said seriously. 'I can feel it! I can feel that it's true!'

'Claire it's only in few hours!' Peter pulled back to looked at her.

'I felt it!' she shrugged again and touched his face. Please, come back to me! Come back to us! We need you! '

'I'll do my best, Claire…' Peter lifted her face and pressed one soft kiss on her lips. 'I love you!' he said.

'I love you too!' she said back and watched him leaving the house with the group. 'I love you…' her voice cracked and she felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sure that he is going to be okay, Claire! You'll see!'

'Yeah…' Claire tried to smile.

_Outside Facility N1, NY_

Peter sneaked carefully in the shadows of the night. He morphed into his brother and gulped painfully. Some nasty feeling did not let him go. Something was not right here. Something was wrong and he could felt it. It was terrifying and made him numb inside. He scared not for his life now. He scared for…

'Look who is finally here!' Peter heard Sylar and froze at one place. He looked like the President, but he sounded like himself. Man, he had loved to hear himself!

'As I said…' Peter didn't change his voice. He looked like Nathan and sounded like Nathan. Sylar had to get tricked completely. The question was, was there any need of that or his rival knew about his coming all along.

'Yeah… You promised!' Sylar morphed into his true self and looked straight at Peter. 'But… Who is telling that – Peter Petrelli… or his brother?'

'I can't understand what you are talking about…' Peter crossed arms before his chest.

'Peter, please… Don't insult me!' Sylar said and came closer. He smiled ominously and some shivers slid down on Peter's spine.

'Well then…' he spread his arms and morphed into his true self. 'Surprise!'

'I thought about that!' Sylar stood in few steps further from him. 'I thought about that a lot, Peter!'

'And..?' Sylar looked at him strangely and Peter didn't like that.

'I have one preposition to you… Well, I think that I know your answer, but…' Sylar made short pause. 'I thought about you and me…'

'You and me?' Pete got confused even more.

'Obviously we are powerful enough to be rivals… I thought… what about being allies?'

'What?' Peter's eyes frowned. His scar was obvious. 'You are sick for even think about that!'

'We can rule the world, Peter… Just imagine all the opportunities!'

'What about the other people, Sylar? You are talking about absolute power! You talked about dictatorship! What about the free will? What about people…?'

'Who cares about the other people, Peter?' Sylar smiled ominously again. 'They are just like this – other, ordinary, and easy to sacrifice.'

Peter shook his head and rested his hands beside his body.

'They are not for me! They are human beings! I cannot sacrifice them… I can't do that!'

'I knew your answer, but I just needed to be sure…' Sylar could not stop smiling and Peter felt concerned once again.

'You are up to something! I can feel it…' he murmured and saw how his smile even widened.

'I know about your little plan, Peter! I know everything!' Sylar said. 'I know who is inside and who is here with you! I know who is in the mansion…' he made short pause. 'Ups! My mistake! Who was in the mansion?'

'Was?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'See, Peter… That is why you are always going to be the weaker between us! You have lot to lose! I have nothing!'

'What you did?' Peter growled.

'Oh now you are angry?' Sylar looked at him intensely.

Peter did not answer. He just spread his arm and the electric sparks glowed on his palm.

'What did you do, Sylar?'

'Nice!' Sylar shook his hands and they glowed with electric power too. 'You are distracted now? That's too bad!'

'I beat you once! I can do that again!' Pete snapped.

'I killed you Peter! I killed you twice!' Sylar said and tilted his head aside. 'What makes you think that I won't do that again?'

'You can't kill me! I told you!' Peter said and thought about his children. His Claire…

'Now I remember…' Sylar rose up his hand and pointed it at Peter. 'Your children?'

Peter pointed his hand too.

'I am going to kill you this time! I am going to kill you and you are going to feel the pain! The same pain you caused to the innocents…'

'Really?' Sylar spread his fingers and shot one bolt with electricity. Peter jumped at the final moment. The electric bolt hit the Facility wall and burned the door.

'You missed!' Peter hissed and shot his electric bolt. He burned Sylar's coat and heard his curse. 'Touché!' he said and saw his rival pulled off his burning coat.

'Do not be such a fool, Peter!' Sylar said and waved hand lifted Peter in the air. Then with one quick move, he slammed him on the wall. Peter fell down and shook his head breathing heavily. The small bruises he had healed quickly. 'That was quicker than I was thinking…'

Sylar could not finish his sentence, and found himself hanging in the mid air. Peter held him there telekinetically with one hand. Sylar saw his eyes burned in red.

'Two powers at the same time…' he hissed. 'Impressive! Very impressive!'

'Glad to hear that!' Peter snapped and his eyes shot Sylar with two laser rays and threw him on the ground. 'What is the feeling?' he asked and saw his rival coughed and smiled ominously again.

'Feels good, thanks to your Claire!'

'You are so dead now!' Peter turned furious. He just had seen the images in Sylar's head. The images of the moment he had taken Claire's ability. He had made her suffer and that was something that Peter could not handle it… or forgive.

'Oh… Why? It was nice! It was interesting experience…' he challenged him.

Without thinking, Peter shot two balls with fire at Sylar's direction. He jumped out quickly.

'I cannot be killed Peter! You know that! Then what is the point of…' Sylar snapped, but suddenly jerked his head to the door and saw Matt, Mohinder and Hiro walked out with Tracy and Micah. 'Let's make things more interesting!' He said and pointed at Matt. Peter moved telekinetically his hand out of this direction.

'What are you think you're doing?' Peter hissed. 'Don't drag them into this?'

'Them?' Sylar smiled again. 'Who are they to you?'

'What…' Peter did not finish. He saw Sylar reached hands and blew out the van, park near them. The explosion was strong and sent him on the ground. 'What are you doing?' he screamed and heard the alarm of the Facility. Everything around him was in flames. Peter stood up and looked around.

'I asked you… what are they to you, Peter?' Sylar smiled ominously and screamed through the flames. 'Are they so important?'

'They are my friends!' Peter screamed back and lifted hand to protect his eyes.

'What about your wife and your children?'

'What?' the nasty feeling from before suddenly became obvious now. 'What are…'

'If you have a choice, who do you save? Your family or… your friends?'

'You are lying!' Peter screamed, but he knew that Sylar spoke the truth.

'Scary huh?' he laughed sinisterly.

'What have you done?' Peter yelled with terror in his heart. He tried to pass through the flames, but the smoke chocked him and he coughed. 'What have you done with Claire?'

'Let's just say that you are going to be very… upset!'

'No!' Peter screamed painfully. He had seen the images in Sylar's head. 'I am going to kill you! I swear! I am going to kill you, you bastard!'

'Maybe… someday!' Sylar said and waited for him to come closer. 'Now you have a choice to make! Your friends, me… or saving Claire!'

'Peter, go!' Matt screamed. 'Go! Claire is important now! The mansion could blow up every moment! Go! Save them!'

'Go Peter!' Hiro screamed too.

Peter just stood there numb. He saw another nasty smile appeared on Sylar's lips. He already knew his decision.

'You are not strong enough to save them, Peter!' here it was. The voice of his dream.

'I am…' Peter said quietly and then lounged in the sky.


	101. Chapter 101 The old basement

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - is Peter going to be there on time?****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 101**__** The old basement**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter landed in the middle of the porch. The house was strangely quiet and dark. The front door was wide open. Some strange feeling clenched his heart in iron grip. Where was everybody? He rushed inside.

'Claire!' he screamed her name, but there was no answer. She didn't answer him. Then he called his brother and his mother. Again – nothing.

Peter rushed out up the staircase and entered in his bedroom. It was empty. The window was wide open too. He flinched from the cold breeze. The cribs were empty too.

'Oh God! Please no!' he moaned and shook his head. 'This cannot be happening!'

_You are not strong enough to save them…_Sylar's voice echoed in his mind.

'No! No! I am strong! I have to… Claire where are you?' He screamed panicking the last words.

She had to be okay. She had to be good and alive. Their children had to be good and alive too. Peter did not know what he would have done without them. He felt devastated.

'Where are you, Claire? Speak to me!' Peter closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. His mind pictured one dark sewer. He frowned. This sewer was strangely familiar to him. Where it was? 'Come on! Come on!' Peter murmured nervously.

He saw one package with semtex instead. Claire was in that sewer, probably with everybody else. Peter opened his eyes wide. Yeah, Claire probably would survive the blast like this. However, no one else could and to be honest, Peter was not sure even for her.

'Peter!' he heard one scream and ran out of the room straight in his brother's bedroom. 'Peter!'

He opened the wardrobe and saw Molly, curled up in two and with wet face. She threw in his arms.

'Peter!' she sobbed and Peter pulled her out from there quickly. 'It was awful!'

'What happened, Molly?' he asked carefully, trying to hide his fear.

'He… he came here and… then Claire tried to shot him, but he just laughed and…' the young girl sobbed again. There was no need of asking who that was. It was Sylar of course. 'He laughed and told her that… she had to choose – her life or the others! He told her that she had to choose…'

'Where he took her? What happened with everybody else?' Peter shook her shoulders.

'I don't know! I do not know! She told me to hide here and…'

Peter heard silent cry, coming from the next wing of the wardrobe. He ran there and opened it quickly. Isaiah and Alessandra were there. Peter took them out carefully and put them on the bed, beside Molly.

'Claire hid me here with the twins and…' Molly sobbed even louder. 'She told me that… She asked me to tell you how much she love you and she always will… no matter what!'

'No!' Peter shook his head.

'She said that you are strong enough to save us all! She said that… that you have to be careful and… feel sorry that her dream is not going come true!'

'No! NO!' Peter shook his head furiously. Claire sounded like she said her last goodbye to him. That hit him… That hit him hard and took all of his breath away. 'Where is she? Where are…'

'They… they… I don't know!' Molly burst into tears again. 'I'm sorry, I can't…'

'It's okay… I have to think… I saw some sewer…'

'Basement!' Molly widened her eyes.

'What?' Peter looked at her with surprise.

'The basement! He locked them up in the basement and he said that this would be their last room to share…' Molly babbled, but Peter understood everything. Matt and the others rushed in the room in that moment.

'Peter! What?' Matt asked as Molly threw herself in Mohinder's arms. She was in shock, but at last, she had told him where to look.

'Sylar was here and…' Peter stood up and threw one brief look at the bed. There were his children. His heart ached, but he tried to remain calm. Claire and his family needed him. 'I have to go now!' He said and looked at Matt insistently. 'I want everybody out of the mansion! There is a bomb, hidden in the basement!'

'But…' Matt looked at him confused.

'Matt, please! I don't have time for arguing! Take them out! Now!' Peter said and ran out of the room. He walked out of the mansion and tried to remember the short way to the basement.

His eyes wandered and suddenly he remembered.

_When Nathan and he were kids, they liked to play hide and seek. Peter was the one, who was hiding. He had tried to find the best shelter ever. That was how he had bumped into his mother._

'_Oh, Peter!' Angela frowned and barely stayed still. 'Be careful!' _

'_I'm sorry mom!' he said and looked around. 'I'm just hiding from Nate! I want to find the best shelter ever!' the young boy frowned. 'He's always finding me!' _

_Angela looked at him strangely. Peter had seen this look so many times, but he still could not figure out what it meant. _

'_Mom!' he asked impatiently. _

'_Basement!' Angela said and knelt on his level. Her new skirt got dirty, but she didn't care. 'You can hide in the basement!'_

'_Sure!' Peter pouted. 'He would find me there any time…'_

'_No!' Angela said and tried to smile, but she looked serious. 'You can hide there and nobody can find you! Nobody!' _

'_Mom…' Peter pouted once again. Nathan would be here any minute and he still talked with his mother._

'_Please, Peter!' he shook his little shoulders. 'You have to hide there and you have to remember the way…'_

'_Sure…' Peter shook his head._

'_There is one hidden entrance, between the bushes close to the mansion…'_

'_Hidden entrance?' Peter's eyes widened. That was intriguing. _

'_Yeah…' Angela tried to smile again. 'You can enter through there and hide…'_

'_But he would check the basement, mom!' Peter pouted once again. 'He always checks…'_

_No, listen to me!' Angela frowned. 'You can… You can hide…' she licked her lips and frowned again. 'There one hidden door, close to the entrance. We used that room for… never mind! The question is, you can hide there!'_

'_Okay!' Peter jumped. The thought of hidden room in the basement sounded intriguing again. 'Thanks, mom!' he squealed and turned around, but Angela grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her. _

'_You have to promise me! You have to promise me that you'll remember!' she said insistently. _

'_Sure!' Peter kissed his mother on the cheek. 'I'll remember!' he said and hid in the bushes. _

He looked around, until his eyes adjusted in the dark.

'I remember, mom…' he said quietly and walked to the bushes. The door was not been opened for years. It was been forgotten. The bushes had hid it from the sight. Peter narrowed his eyes and burned the plants. The door had rusted. He opened it easily, using Mohinder's super strength. It was dark in there, but Peter entered carefully. He knew where the hidden door was. His mother would not mention it without purpose. Somehow, Peter was sure that she had dreamed this moment exactly. He could not tell why, but he was sure.

Peter did not know what he could find behind the door. He just tried to calm his heart. He had to be strong. He had to… Peter opened the door and let his eyes to adjust in the small light.

'Claire?' Peter yelled and suddenly…

'Peter!' Claire yelled back and Peter saw her tied up with the others in the bottom of the room. 'Here!' she yelled again, but he already ran.

'Are you okay?' he asked as he freed them.

'You remembered?' Angela asked him instead and stood up.

'I did!' Peter nodded with agreement.

'What?' Nathan coughed.

'Never mind…' Angela said and looked at her son. 'Walther and Jason?' she looked around.

'Here!' Jason said. Peter just had freed them too.

Then he turned around and looked at Claire. Her face was dirty, but her eyes shined. He wrapped arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

'How could you think that I can live without you?' he whispered in her hair.

'I'm sorry!' she said through tears and pressed her small body to his. 'I'm sorry, but I had to figure out something… I…' she chocked with the tears.

'It's okay!' Peter swayed her in his arms. 'It's okay! I'm here now…'

'Peter!' Nathan coughed minutes later and his brother looked at him. 'We still have a bomb here…'

'Yeah…' Peter said, but did not release Claire from his embrace. 'We have to disarm it!'

'Now!' Claire said and looked at his eyes.

'Yes, now!' Peter looked at her back.


	102. Chapter 102 Where is the bomb?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - is Peter going to be there on time? are they gonna stop the bomb?****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 102 **__**Where is the bomb?**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'You have to leave…' Peter said and looked around. 'All of you! It is too dangerous and…'

'I'm not going anywhere!' said the young woman in his arms. She grabbed his shirt and looked in his eyes persistently. 'I want to stay with you!'

'Claire, be reasonable…' Peter tried.

'I am not going anywhere either!' said his brother and Peter looked at him. 'You need my help if you want to disarm that bomb properly! I was in Annapolis, remember?'

'But…'

'Peter, we are not living you!' Claire demanded and her eyes told him that she spoke the truth.

'Fine! We don't have time for this!' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'Mom, could you please walk Walther and Jason out of the Mansion?'

'Sure, but…' Angela gave him one brief hug. 'Be careful okay?' She looked Nathan and Claire. 'All of you!'

'Sure, ma!' Nathan nodded and watched how Angela leaved the basement. Then he turned around to look at Peter and Claire. 'What now?' He asked.

'Now we have to find the bomb…' Peter sighed and looked around. 'It has to be near… It has to be somewhere near…'

'Just relax, Pete! We are going to find it!' his brother said and patted his shoulder.

'Yeah…' Peter tilted his head aside. 'We can do that, but it has to be quick, otherwise…'

'We just need to focus!' Nathan said and saw Claire took his brother's hand.

'You can do it, Peter! You are strong enough for doing this!' She said and he knew that she trusted him. She trusted in his abilities.

'Okay…' Peter said and narrowed his eyes. Now he was about to use Walther's ability. He never thought that it was going to be so useful until now. The bomb was not here. Not in this room.

'What?' Nathan asked him.

'Nothing!' Peter shook his head and they moved towards the door and in the wins-cellar. Again nothing.

They looked around the whole basement. There was not any sign of a bomb in there.

'Maybe there is not a bomb?' Claire said as they got in the yard.

'There is! I can feel it!' Peter said and looked nervously around. Then his look dropped on the house. 'It's in there! It's in the house!'

'Why he would ties us in the basement and then put the bomb in the house?' Nathan frowned.

'This is a distraction!' Peter said and speeded up his walk.

'Distraction from what?'

'I don't know yet! But I'm sure! He never does things just like that! He had a plan!'

'And by freeing us you…' Nathan asked, barely catching his breath. Claire was in the same position. Peter still held her hand and that forced her to follow him.

'I don't know!' Peter snapped and suddenly stopped at the foyer. Claire almost bumped into him. She breathed heavily, but refused to release his hand. 'It's here!' Peter said and started climbing the stairs.

'It's inside of the house?' Nathan looked confused, but followed his brother. 'When he had a time for…'

Peter stopped and looked at him with annoyed face.

'It's Sylar…' He said simple and Nathan released one tired sigh.

'You are right!' he said and the three of them continued their way. When they reached the next floor, Peter stopped and narrowed his eyes using once again Walther's ability. Then suddenly his eyes widened.

'Tell me that it's not the truth…' he murmured and rushed in his room. He walked straight at babies' crib. They were not there of course, but Peter knelt and looked under it. The bomb was there and they had only five minutes.

'What?' Claire knelt too. 'Oh my…' Her voice trembled.

'He's gone too far!' Peter said with annoyance and pulled out the bomb.

'He could…' Nathan said, but Peter interrupted him.

'But he didn't!' he looked at his brother. 'I'm not the bomb this time, huh?'

'But you are holding it!' Claire said and they looked at the numbers. 'Dad?' she looked at Nathan. 'You know how…?'

'It's new…' Nathan said and took a good look. 'It's not mechanical… Timer and…'

'Dad!' Claire almost screamed and Nathan looked at her again. 'Do you know how we can disarm it? Peter can't hold that thing forever!'

'I'm not sure!' Nathan shook his head.

'Then what?' Claire said and saw Peter looked through the open window. 'Oh, no! Not again!'

'Claire I have to do this!' Peter tried to explain. 'As you said…'

'You can't go alone! I'm coming with you!' Nathan said.

'And here we go again!' Claire snapped.

'Nate you can't come! It is too dangerous for you… I can survive, but you…'

'I'm coming with you!' Nathan snapped and looked the timer of the bomb. 'We have two minutes now!'

'Okay! Come on!' Peter said and stood up. Claire and Nathan followed him. He made few steps, but Claire stopped him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

'Promise me we'll have that dream!' she said and her eyes pleaded him. 'Promise me!'

Peter just grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her for one kiss. Her lips were soft under his and he literally had to force himself for pulling back.

'I promise!' he said with cracked voice, then looked at his brother. 'Come on, Nate! Let's finish with this thing!'

Nathan nodded and they both flew out from the window. Two minutes later Claire saw the same glowing in the sky as she had seen when Peter blew out before. She flinched just in time when Angela and the others rushed in the room.

'Claire!' Angela put her hands on her shoulders. 'What happened?'

Claire pointed the sky.

'This! This happened!' her voice was barely a whisper.

'Peter?' Angela asked.

'And Nathan…' Claire said gazing the sky. They supposed to be here by any minute.

'Like before…' Matt said quietly.

'But this time is different!' Claire said, without moving her sight.

'This time, Peter is not the bomb!' Mohinder agreed.

'But he was holding it!' Claire answered. Come on! Where were they? Her heart raced and she felt the well-known fear again. He had promised. He had to be here. He had to come back.

'Peter has to be Peter! Isn't he?' Matt scoffed.

'He has to play the hero!' Hiro said with admiration.

'He was born with that mission… ' Angela said quietly.

'What?' Claire looked at her.

'Peter was born to be a hero!' Angela said. 'His conception was a miracle. I just thought that I won't have more children… Peter was a miracle! He was my miracle, but… I saw his destiny in my dream and I got scared!'

'Why?' Claire asked.

'I saw his destiny and his purpose! I knew that his coming wasn't an accident! He had to be born! He had to play his part!' she said quietly and bent her head.

'Angela, but…' Claire just turned to look at her, when Heidi screamed.

'They are here! They are coming back!'

Claire quickly turned around and saw Peter and Nathan landed back on the window. They both looked awful. Their clothes steamed and their faces were black from the smoke.

'Peter!' Claire rushed to him just in time. He fell in her arms exhausted.


	103. Chapter 103 Destined to be a hero

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read -what happens after the bomb?****; is Peter okay; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 103**__** Destined to be a hero**_

Peter fell on her hands and they both slipped on the ground.

'Peter!' Claire screamed and watched his pale face and his closed eyes. However, he still was breathing. She looked at Nathan quizzically. 'What happened?'

'The fool said that this bomb is too dangerous and lounged above the atmosphere.' Nathan growled looking at his brother.

'Above the atmosphere, but… the oxygen…' Claire looked back at Peter and saw his face turning back his color.

'He said after that that everything is fine, but… ' Nathan moved his look on his daughter. 'Do you want me to put him on his bed?'

'Yes, please…' Claire said quietly and watched as Nathan took his brother in his arms and carried him to the bed.

'Now what?' Angela asked and came close along with the others.

'What do you mean?' Nathan hugged his wife and looked at his mother.

'I mean Sylar…' Angela said quietly.

'I think that we can't deal with him tonight.' Claire said and sat beside Peter. 'We all need little relax…'

'You are right…' Nathan said. 'Matt?' He turned around and saw the mind reader. 'You can stay here tonight. There is no point of…'

'We can stay!' Matt nodded. 'It's a safest way anyway.'

'So… Make yourself comfortable!' Nathan said and looked at Heidi. She nodded and leaded the small group through the door.

'Just so you know…' Walther said and everybody looked at him. 'There is no more bombs in the house or around it. I checked it!'

'Thank you!' Nathan nodded and watched as they all leaved the room. Now there was only him, Claire, Angela and Peter. 'Is he okay?' he asked Claire. She just reached and fixed some bangs out of Peter's face.

'I think he is.' Claire said and she could see his normal breathing. 'He is just too exhausted…'

'It was pretty scary out there…' Nathan said.

'Why?' Angela looked at him.

'Because all this reminded me about the first time and how I thought I was failed to save him!'

'You didn't failed, Nathan! He just felt guilty then and…' Angela touched his arm.

'I know and I know that Peter didn't want me to feel in this way. However, the months after that was pure hell…' Nathan ran fingers through his hair.

'I know that feeling!' Claire said quietly. Angela and Nathan looked at her. 'With me was even worse. I had to smile and act like there was nothing that disturbed me! I had to play normal and fit to the normal world!' Claire smiled bitterly. 'My other dad couldn't understand me! No one could! I missed Peter so much, but I had to hide it!'

'Oh Claire…' Nathan touched her shoulder and Claire looked at him briefly. 'That's why you called me? You needed someone to talk to!'

'I needed Peter!' Claire said and looked at the sleeping men in the bed. 'I needed him so badly that… hurt! Then I thought about you… You were the closest man beside him! Every time I was picking up the phone, I hoped that you're going to tell me that you found him! I was ready with my bag! I kept it ready under my bed…'

'You are suffered so much…' Angela said.

'You knew that!' Claire said suddenly and Angela looked at her with surprise.

'What?'

'You knew that! You knew why I was sad! My dad told me that you spoke with him and asked about me!'

'I asked bout you, because I dreamt you and Peter! I dreamt both of you! I knew that you already love him! It was obvious, Claire!'

'Not for everybody!' Nathan said quietly.

'Why? You told me that you had seen…' Angela looked at him strangely.

'I know!' Nathan said and pulled hands in his pockets. 'I saw them since the beginning! But sometimes you prefer to stay blind for the obvious!'

'What obvious?' Claire looked at him.

'When Peter saved you in Odessa and I went there to free him from the jail… He said _'I saved a girl!'_ And the look in his eyes… I never had seen that look!'

'I called him my hero!' Claire chuckled bitterly. 'He never stopped being my hero since then! You should have seen him, when he was powerless… Knox and Flint chased us in one sewer. I asked from him to run and save his life! I thought that I could handle it. I mean… come on… I am indestructible! However, they caught me and Peter had heard my screams… He came back for me!' Claire looked back at Peter. 'He came back for me, knowing that he could be killed by any time! And he saved me…'

'That's Peter!' Nathan said and shook his head.

'Destined to be a hero…' Angela mumbled quietly.

'What?' Nathan looked confused.

'Never mind…' Angela waved with her hand as if it was something insignificant. Still, the look in her eyes scared Nathan.

'Ma…' he started, but she looked at him.

'Come on! Let's leave them to rest a bit, okay?' She said and looked in the crib. Daphne had put the babies in their crib again. Now Isaiah and Alessandra slept peacefully. 'They are so… special!' Angela murmured again and then leaved the room.

'What was that?' Claire got scared from the look in her eyes. Nathan touched her shoulder lightly and smiled.

'Don't worry! At least not now! Just… get some sleep! We can talk with her tomorrow…'

'Okay…' Claire looked at him. 'Thanks dad!'

'Hm…' Nathan nodded. 'Good night, Claire!'

'Good night!' she said and watched him as he closed the door behind.

She felt Peter shifted under her fingers and looked at him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Then his sigh stopped on Claire.

'Hi…' one light smile appeared on his lips.

'Hi…' Claire melted in front of his eyes. 'You are home… You disarm the bomb…'

'I remember, but…' He licked his lips. 'I'm feeling tired… Why?'

Claire shrugged and stroked his hair.

'You used too many powers this night…'

'Sylar…' Peter frowned. 'I failed… I couldn't stop him!'

'No! You haven't failed!' Claire said and shook her head. 'You saved us and you saved your children! Think about what could have happened if…'

'I get it!' Peter said and reached hands to her. 'Come!' He said and as if she waited just this. Claire lay beside him and rested her head on his chest. Peter wrapped arms around her and she felt his tired sigh. 'I am really tired…'

'Then you need to sleep!' She said and shifted more comfortable. 'I'll be here. You just… sleep and relax.'

'Okay…'he mumbled and seconds later, he already slept.

Claire stayed awake through almost whole night. She lay quietly beside Peter, cuddled in his arms and listening his breathing. She got scared that night. After Peter's heroic act and Angela's confession, Claire just could not fell asleep. Moreover, Angela's last words about Peter's destiny to be a hero… Claire did not want that. One small part of her was scared of that. She wanted for him to be safe and in one piece. She wanted what was the best for him. The destiny of a hero was dangerous. Not that Peter would avoid that opportunity. He was just like that – he wanted to help. However, helping people now put his life in danger and that made Claire one very frightened woman. She never thought that she would be like this. She thought that she would help him and now she had to stay home with their children. Claire smiled. Not that she was complaining of that. Her children were a miracles and she adored him. However, she adored their father too.

Peter had fought tonight and Claire knew that he had given the best from him. She knew that he had fought with Sylar and that monster almost had killed him and then threatened their children. Claire remembered Peter's face when he had seen the bomb beneath the crib. He was furious, but he had stayed calm. He did that for her and Claire was grateful. No matter how shocked she was, his reaction had calmed her more than anything had.

Claire closed her eyes, feeling his arms around her. He was here, beside her and she felt safe again. Tomorrow they had to make up new plan. Tomorrow… now, it was time for sleep.


	104. Chapter 104 The Game

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - one surprising phone call****; who's starting the game; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 104**__** The game**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter woke up from the ringing of his cell phone. He frowned and looked around. Claire had cuddled in him, still sleeping. The twins slept too. Claire just shifted in his arms as he reached and grabbed the cell phone from the cupboard.

'Yeah…' Peter said with tired voice.

'_You like the surprise?'_ Sylar's voice echoed in the receiver.

'Sylar…' Peter frowned and sat on the bed. His move woke up Claire and she blinked as she looked at him. 'I could kill you for that!'

'_You would if you could!'_ Sylar laughed with his nasty voice. _'See… it's almost poetic.'_

'I will kill you! There is no other option! It's a matter of time!' Peter growled and Claire widened her eyes. She sat beside him.

'_Really? __Are you going to kill me? I am waiting for your move, Peter! I'm waiting for your move!' _

'You are sick! You know that?' Peter grunted out. 'Putting the bomb under the crib, are you crazy? What a monster could do that?'

'_Sick one – as me!'_ Sylar laughed again. Obviously, he was in the good mood. '_That was a warning Peter! I just hoped you'll get the message!'_

'Oh I get it! You threatened my wife, my children, my family, and my friends! What you want me to do? Sit here and do nothing? You know that I can't do that!' Peter was furious.

'_I know…'_ Sylar said. _'It'll be a nice game then!' _

'What game? This is not…'

'_Good bye, Peter!'_ Sylar closed the phone.

Peter did the same. He rubbed his eyes and breathed heavily. His whole body trembled and Claire touched his back.

'What happened? What did he tell you?'

'He challenged me! He challenged me and he knew that I'd take the bait! Damn it!' Peter threw the phone and covered his face.

Claire jumped from his reaction, but she did not withdraw her hand from his back. She rubbed him calmingly.

'Peter, relax! You have to think!' She tried to sound calm. 'He wants exactly that from you! He wants you to make a mistake!'

'I won't do that!' Peter said and clenched his fists, leaning his forehead on them. 'I won't!'

'Of course you won't!' Claire slipped her hands on the both side of his waist and leaned her head on his back. 'You won't! You have to think carefully and you have to be careful! You know that, right?'

'I know…' Peter covered her hands on his stomach with his. 'I know I have to be careful and I promise you I will!'

'I trust you!' Claire said and pressed lips to his back. 'Just… relax now! We'll think about something!'

'Okay…' Peter chuckled and lay back on the bed. Claire snuggled in him and her head rested on his chest. 'You know that only could do that, don't you?' He said then.

'What?' Claire murmured.

'Calming me like this!' Peter said and felt her light smile.

'Glad to help you!' she said and her hand slipped on his stomach. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure…' Peter said and pressed one soft kiss on the top of her head.

'About my dream…' she said. 'Is it true? I mean… really?'

'Your dream about our baby?' Peter asked carefully. 'It is true, but… it's probably just on one day!'

'So it's true!' Claire sighed and pressed her body even closer to him.

'Are you happy? I mean… Isn't it too early for…?'

'For another one?' Claire did not move from her place.

'Yeah…'

'It's yours, so…' she shrugged. 'I have no problem with that…'

'I'm sorry that your life is not the one, you probably wanted…' He said quietly.

'Are you kidding me? I'm lying here in your arms! We don't have to hide! We have two beautiful children and hopefully one in the way… What else I could ask for?'

'Peace, Claire! Normal life!' Peter whispered.

'Not everything is perfect with us Peter! But I wouldn't change this life for anything!' she said quietly. 'I wouldn't change my life with you and our kids!'

'I love you, you know that?' Peter said and Claire moved her head to look at him.

'I love you too!' she said and shifted up to kiss him softly.

Later that day, everybody had gathered in the living room. Peter told them about Sylar's call. Nathan frowned.

'I just received the invitation about the Presidential Ball here in New York. The invitation is about my whole family.'

'For when?' Peter asked.

'Next week.'

'Where it would be?'

'In he usual place here.'

'So you know the building?' Matt asked him.

'I know it.' Nathan nodded.

'That could be useful!' Matt rubbed his chin. 'We can think about new plan and…'

'We can't attack him in public!' Peter hissed. 'That's just pissing me off! But we can't attack him then!'

'He is right!' Nathan said and crossed arms before his chest. 'We have to learn him! We have to learn his weaknesses! Then we can attack him in open!'

'What are you talking about? We already know him! This is Sylar!' Mohinder frowned. 'We know e have to kill him! Then why we just can't…'

'Because, now he is not just Sylar! He is the president of the USA! You can't just kill the President!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Maybe if we forced him to change his face…' Hiro asked.

'How are we going to do that?' Nathan asked and sat down. 'He knows that we are planning something! He knows that we are trying to kill him! He probably would expect us to try that at this ball.'

'Then what?' Ando asked. 'We give up?'

'No! Hell no!' Peter snapped and sat beside Claire on the couch. 'He threatened the life of the people I love! He put the bomb under my children's crib! He's gone too far!'

'Calm! Think!' Claire said quietly and rubbed his thigh. 'I want to destroy him too, but we can't rush into it! Not now!'

'I know!' Peter took her hand. 'Do you think I don't know? But that is killing me!'

'Calm down, Peter!' Angela said quietly. 'Everything would be okay! I know that! We just have to be patient!'

'I am starting to loose it!' Peter said and narrowed his eyes. 'I have the power to beat that monster, but I have to wait! Damn!'

'You can't reach anything if you get angry! You know that!' Angela said firmly.

'This is really not the right time for lecture mom!' Peter frowned.

'Let's just all calm down! Shall we?' Nathan said and took the attention. 'Nobody says that we have to attack Sylar on this ball. We can just warn him as he warned us! We have to force him to make a mistake!'

'How are we going to do that?' Tracy crossed her arms before her chest and narrowed her eyes. 'Using political methods?'

'No! Sylar understand only the force…' Mohinder frowned.

'Sylar did, but what about the President?' Nathan asked.

'What do you mean? This is still Sylar!' Hiro looked confused.

'This is Sylar, but transforming into the President, he took his DNA. He knows his history, his life…' Peter said rubbing his chin.

'You think that we can use Presidents life… How?' Tracy looked at him with interest.

'We can look in his past and…' Peter shrugged.

'Bribe him?' Nathan lifted up his eyebrows.

'We can try…' Matt said. 'At least he'll know that we can destroy his life in any time…'

'Not that we can't do that!' Peter intervened.

'Of course we are going to do that!' Nathan said. 'But we have to act careful!'

'Let me do the dirt job!' Tracy said and took the attention. 'I was doing this before…'

'I know!' Nathan frowned. 'I was doing this for me too!'

'I'm sorry!' Tracy shrugged. 'I'm good at that!'

'I know and you can do that now too. Dig as deep as you can! All dirty secrets! All of it!' Nathan said.

'I'm on it!' Tracy nodded.

'What we can do?' Matt asked.

'Little interrogation… ' Peter said and Matt looked at him strangely. 'I mean, Tracy will dig up the people and someone has to…'

'The info! I get it! Nice!' Matt smiled ominously.

'Don't look so satisfied!' Daphne snapped. 'They are ordinary people, who...'

'We don't know that!' Matt said and looked at her strangely. 'Not everything is what it seems to look like!'

'He is right!' Peter said. 'I know that already…'

'What is my job?' Claire asked.

'Your job?' Peter asked and patted his chin. 'You could…'

'Don't say stay here and watch for the children.' She frowned. 'I swear…'

'You have to come with me!' Peter said instead.

'Of course I have…' she started, but then frowned. 'Wait a minute! Where I have to go with you?'

'The ball!' Peter answered. 'We have to go there. Am I right, Nate?' He looked at his brother.

'Yes! You are right! The invitation is for the four of us!' Nathan nodded.

'So you are going to need a dress?' Heidi asked and Claire looked at her. 'You wanna help?'


	105. Chapter 105 Let’s play the game

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - **** who's starting the game; the Presidential Ball; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 105**__** Let's play the game**_

_Presidential Ball, NY_

Peter, Claire, Nathan and Heidi still sat in the limo. The car just stopped in front of the building. Claire coughed nervously and searched Peter's hand. He looked at her strangely.

'What is the problem?'

'I am just little nervous…' Claire smiled shyly.

'Don't worry! You're looking beautiful!' Peter lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. 'I like the neckline also!'

'That is because, there have not any!' Nathan said sarcastically. Claire's dress was conservative black. The only other color was the white stripes, following the edge of the skirt.

'Exactly!' Peter smiled at him.

'You are such a puritan, Pete!' Nathan shook his head.

'Yeah! I am… It's Claire…' Peter shrugged.

'Are you sure that we are going to make it?' Claire asked quietly.

'I'm not sure.' Peter answered honestly. 'We are going to do the best!'

'It's okay then… 'Claire said. 'Let's go!'

'She is right!' Heidi said and they got out of the car. Peter and Nathan left little behind. Peter frowned and Nathan looked at him worried.

'What?'

'She is scared!' Peter said.

'Who? Claire? Why's that makes you nervous?'

'It's her, Nathan!' Peter looked at him strangely. 'I'm always nervous, when she is not feeling good!'

'You are pathetic!' Nathan shook his head and put one political smile on his face when they got in there.

'I'm not pathetic!' Peter said petulantly. 'I'm concerned! That is a different!'

'Overprotective…' Nathan sang.

'Stop it!' Peter snapped and took one glass with champagne. 'Stop it, or…'

'Or you'll do what?' Nathan teased him.

'I have so many choices! Don't tempt me!' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Huh!' Nathan took one glass with champagne for himself. He tried to drink, but Peter touched his arm and shook his head. 'What?' Nathan asked confused.

'Don't forget where we are now!' Peter said. 'Don't forget, who's organizing all this!'

'I get it!' Nathan nodded. 'You have to tell Claire too…'

Peter shook his head again.

'She won't drink.' He said.

'What? Why?'

'She is pregnant and she's refusing to drink alcohol or coffee when she is in hat condition!'

'Right! I forgot!' Nathan nodded. His face was confused. 'How did that happen?'

'You want me to explain to you how to have kids?' Peter teased him.

'Damn! No!' Nathan frowned. 'I have three already!'

'And you did a great job… especially with one of them!' Peter said and looked at Claire.

'Stop talking like that about my daughter!' Nathan hissed. His face was bright red.

'Now who is the puritan here, huh?' Peter teased him.

'Whatever!' Nathan said and put the glass on the near table. 'Look who is coming here!' he said and pointed the door. They both saw the President walked in.

'I think I have to shake hands with him!' Peter frowned and put his glass down too.

'Peter!' he felt her hand placed on his arm. Peter turned around and looked at Claire. 'Be careful!' she said.

'I will!' Peter said and pressed one soft kiss on her forehead.

'Come on!' Nathan said and nodded at Peter. 'Let's say hello!'

'You are coming too?' Peter looked at his brother as they walked among the people. 'Are you sure?'

'And missed all the fun? No way! I'm coming!' Nathan murmured just as they reached Sylar. 'Mr. President!' he said and reached his hand. His voice was firm. People would confuse that with admiration, but Nathan was good with playing a role.

'I can see you received my invitation!' Sylar nodded at Peter.

'Oh, yeah! We got it!' Peter said and nodded at him. There was noting that would make him shake his hand with his rival.

'We were wondering, could you please share one talk with us?' Nathan said.

'I don't think…' Sylar shook his head.

'I thought about one game? Chess, maybe?' Peter spoke with low voice.

'So you are ready to play?' Sylar smiled ominously.

'Oh, I'm more than ready!' Peter rolled his eyes.

'Good then! Let's go in the library!' Sylar said and they got in the small room. All three of them. 'So? I'm eager to hear your part!' Sylar looked at Peter challenging.

Peter did not say anything at first. He just came closer and their faces were inches apart.

'Trust me, if I was alone – I would finish with you here and now!' He whispered with narrowed eyes.

'But… you are not alone!' Sylar smiled viciously again. 'Your Claire is waiting for you outside these doors…'

'Don't even mention her name!' Peter hissed and pulled away.

'You are very touchy about her, don't you Peter?' Sylar morphed into his original look.

'What the heck? I am going to kill you now!' Peter reached his hand, but Nathan stopped him placing his hand over Peter's arm.

'Don't! Peter, paste yourself!' Nathan hissed.

'Yeah Peter! Paste yourself!' Sylar sang. 'You don't want to kill the President, do you?'

'I swear! I am going to kill you! Moreover, when I do that – you are going to feel the pain! I promise you!' Peter frowned and spat the last word.

'I'm not so sure in that! I can't feel pain, remember?' Sylar said sarcastically.

'You are so wrong!' this time Peter smiled this time. 'You are so wrong and I'm going to prove that to you too!'

'That is interesting…'

'It is…' Peter nodded, but he was calmer already. That was obvious.

'I thought that we are ready here, Pete!' Nathan grabbed his brother's arm.

'That's all?' Sylar morphed back into President's look. 'You said that you want to play…'

'We are playing already…' Peter smiled again and opened the door. 'Too sad that you didn't notice that…' He nodded and went out. Nathan followed him.

'I don't like that!' Sylar tilted his head and frowned. 'I don't like that at all! What is in your head, Peter? What?'

'Was that necessary?' Nathan murmured as they walked among the guests. 'You provoke him to think!'

'He wanted to play with me…' Peter put one fake smile on his face. 'I'm just giving him his medicine!'

'Peter…' Nathan shook his head and smiled too. He had trained to do this. 'You challenge him!'

'He expected that!' Peter shrugged.

'Wait!' Nathan placed hand on his shoulder and Peter stopped.

'What?' He looked at his brother.

'You did what he expected from you to do? Is that you're saying?' Nathan asked and saw the playful smile on his brother's face. Peter reached and patted his shoulder.

'Slow, but correct!'

'I can't believe this! I honestly thought that…' Nathan waved with his hand. 'Never mind! So you tricked him?'

'Pretty much!' Peter nodded and walked ahead. Nathan followed him.

'But he, I mean… He had the lie detector power. How come…'

'It was me again!' Peter said and stopped just in front of Claire. She looked at him strangely.

'It worked?' She asked quietly.

Peter nodded with smile.

'It worked!' He said.

'Wait a minute!' Nathan stood up beside Heidi. 'Claire knew about this?'

'Of course!' Peter nodded.

'Of course… She knows and I don't! Why's that?' Nathan frowned.

'I wanted you to act normally!' Peter shrugged and felt Claire's hand in his. He looked at her and smiled again. Her eyes shined against him.

'Okay! I give up now!' Nathan pouted. 'At least it went well though…'

'It went really well…' Peter said. 'Stop pouting!'

'You want me to smile?' Nathan shot him one look. 'You tricked me too!'

'Not all of it was a play, Nate!' Peter said quietly and Nathan nodded with normal face.

'I felt that! I know exactly what you're talking about!'

'What?' Claire asked and looked at Heidi. She shrugged too.

'Peter knows better…' Nathan said and looked at his brother. 'Right, Pete?'

'Right…' Peter answered him, but his eyes was on Claire.


	106. Chapter 106 The soft spot

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - **** who's starting the game; the Presidential Ball; Claire has a feeling; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 106**__** The soft spot**_

_Presidential Ball, NY_

Sylar watched him from the other side of the room. Peter could feel that. He smiled and lifted up his glass to challenge him. He practically was telling him that it was his turn.

'He doesn't look good!' Peter whispered in his ear. Peter turned slightly his head to look at her.

'He doesn't have to be, right?' Peter said and placed the glass on the bar. He looked at Claire's hands and smiled. 'You don't have a drink…'

She smiled softly and slipped her hand in his.

'Well, you know why…' She said quietly.

'Yeah…' Peter looked briefly at her still flat belly. 'I think I know…'

'We can let him to know about this!' Claire said with worry in her eyes.

'Who? Sylar?' Peter asked and looked at his direction. His rival was now talking with some politicians. 'I won't let him touch you! I swear!'

'I know.' Claire answered, but flinched a bit.

'That is why you are nervous the whole evening?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'Yeah…' Claire nodded.

'I'm gonna kill him! Just say and…'

'No! Peter, we both know what's going to happen in that case! I don't want to loose you!' Her eyes pleaded him.

'It's okay! Just calm down! I won't do anything you don't want to!' He tried to calm her.

'Sorry, but I just…' Claire tried to smile. 'Usually I'm not that nervous. You know that, but… This time I…'

'It's different?' Peter looked at her with worrying eyes.

'I think so…' Claire frowned.

'What's the difference than the previous time?' He asked her carefully.

'I don't know… It is just a feeling…' Claire resisted and barely resisted the urge to touch her belly.

Something in her voice made him alert and Peter felt the sudden need of leaving that place. He squeezed her hand and they both started walking.

'Peter! Peter, wait… What?' He did not answer. His steps leaded them to his brother.

'We have to go! Now!' Peter said and looked at Nathan insistently. He just talked with some minister.

'But, Pete…'

'Now!' Peter said little rough than it was necessary.

'Why? What happened? What?' Nathan asked him as they walked through the crowd.

'Claire has a feeling!' Peter said and took their coats.

'Claire has a… Peter!' Nathan shook his head.

'She never has before!' Peter said and felt cold shivers running through his spine. 'Damn! Now I have it too!' He helped Claire with her coat and they both walked out in the cold. Their limo just arrived.

'See? Nothing for worry about!' Nathan just said, but then Peter heard the sound of the bullet. The bullet meant to kill him. He pushed his brother down and shielded Claire with his body. Nathan was hugging Heidi.

'Peter!' Claire screamed as she saw the bullet hitting him. He didn't move. Peter just stood there and Claire watched as he healed. 'Are you okay?' She asked breathing heavily.

'I'm okay!' Peter said and narrowed his eyes looking around the area. It was clear. 'It's clear!' He said his thoughts aloud.

The limo driver just parked close to them and jumped out of the car with worrying face.

'Oh my God! Are you alright?' He asked and saw Peter held the bullet. His eyes widened. 'How could you…'

'You haven't seen anything disturbing!' Peter said and concentrated his mind. 'We are all right!'

'Okay…' the limo driver said and got back into the car.

'Was it necessary?' Nathan asked as he helped Heidi got in the car.

'It was! He saw me healing!' Peter said and knocked on the driver's window. The care drove off slowly. 'I thought that… '

His phone rang and Peter pulled it out of his poket.

'Yeah?'

'Did you like the surprise?' Sylar asked.

'It's okay! I am fine! Don't worry for me…' Peter said sarcastically.

'This was a warning!' Sylar said.

'You can't kill me with this! You know that!' Peter snapped.

'I can't kill you…' Sylar dragged the words. 'But I know where it's going to hurt you the most!'

'What?' Peter almost yelled.

'It's your turn Peter!' Sylar laughed and closed the phone.

'That son of a…' Peter hissed with furious face.

'What? Was it him?' Nathan asked.

'How is he found out so soon?' Heidi looked at Peter too.

'He ordered it!' Peter said angrily. 'The bullet wasn't meant for me!'

'What?' Claire touched his thigh.

'He said that… he knows where is going to hurt me the most!' Peter said and clenched his fists.

'Claire…' Nathan whispered.

'Why I didn't kill him, when I had this chance? Why I ever listened to you!' Peter leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes for one moment.

'Calm down now!' Claire rubbed his thigh. 'You didn't do anything, because you knew that there was not the time!'

'But…' Peter looked at her.

'I want him dead as much as you! But we have to act careful!' she said, although her heart fluttered.

'You are scared!' Peter said. 'I can't stand to look at you like that!'

'Remember what you promised me inside?' Claire asked him carefully.

'I won't do anything you don't want me to do!' Peter closed his eyes again. 'But Claire, he is dangerous…' He said and looked her with concern.

'And he could kill you by any time, or mark you as a terrorist!' Claire said.

'If that can protect you I would…' he said and saw her frown.

'No! You won't do anything stupid! I need you beside me! Okay?' Claire snapped. He just sighed with annoyance and looked through the window. 'Peter!' She demanded.

'Fine!' He said and looked at her. 'I promise not to kill him, but you can't expect from me just to sit down and do nothing!'

'We do something! Tracy and the others…'

'I know!' Peter snapped, but he saw her frowned face. 'I'm sorry…'

'You better!' Claire said and looked at the bloody spot on his shirt. 'You promised, Peter!' She insisted.

'I am!' He said and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Claire snuggled in him. 'I am and I will!'

'Are you…' Nathan looked at them with curiosity. 'You two just got fight right? And you are back in a love thing so soon? How can you do that?'

'Who? We?' Peter looked at Claire.

'We never fight!' She shook her head.

'Yeah, right!' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'It's true!' Claire said and frowned. 'We are never…'

'We are just talking, Nate!' Peter supported her.

'That's right!' Claire nodded.

'Oh! So cute!' Heidi smiled and looked at Nathan. 'Don't you think?'

'We are no cute! I mean we are, but…' Claire sighed heavily. 'Okay I give up!'

They spent the rest of the way in silence. Claire even drowsed on Peter's shoulder.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY _

The car slowly stopped in the yard of the mansion. Claire still slept. Heidi and Nathan got out of the car and Peter took Claire in his arms.

'Why are you so careful? She could …' Nathan said.

'She is pregnant…' Peter said quietly and climbed the stairs.

Nathan just shook his head and followed him with Heidi.


	107. Chapter 107 Related or not – it’s love

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Peter and Claire's love according to Nathan; why Sylar is so self confident; Peter is prepared; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 107**__** Related or not – it's love**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter carried her carefully into the Mansion. She still slept in his arms. Peter knew that she soon would be very vulnerable. Her ability almost disappeared when she was pregnant. He had prepared for that. At least he thought he was. Inside, he was scared. Scared for her life. Did Sylar know about her? Did he know that she was pregnant and she was vulnerable right now?

'Peter?' She mumbled while they climbed the stairs.

'Sh-sh… Sleep now! We are at home!' He said quietly and felt her head leaned back on his shoulder.

Nathan and Heidi followed them from distance.

'He is so careful with her…' Heidi said quietly, watched them entered in their own room. She looked at Nathan. 'Was he always like this?'

'He was, but…' Nathan did not hesitate. 'He always was.'

'They are so in love…' Heidi sighed and followed Nathan in their bedroom.

'Love at first sight.' Nathan shrugged. 'What can I say?'

'Must have been awkward when you thought that they are… you know.' Heidi blushed.

'Related?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'Yeah…' Heidi stood in front of a mirror and took off her jewelry.

'It was more than awkward.' Nathan sat down on the bed. He reached and loosened his tie. 'It was confusing and… I wanted to kill him!'

'I understand…' Heidi nodded and put the jewelry in one special box. 'Claire is your daughter.'

'No, it's not like that!' Nathan took off his tie and looked at his wife. 'I mean, yeah… She is my daughter, but… I learned to love her after that. Then I was… more like my ego!'

Heidi chuckled.

'Why I'm not surprised?'

Nathan stayed serious.

'Plus, that was my brother… That is my brother. I was like… ' he shrugged. 'Peter always was different and I thought that he just want to tease me!'

'But it wasn't teasing?' Heidi sat beside him.

'No!' Nathan shook his head. 'It wasn't. I just had to look into his eyes! I just had to look how they acted, when they were close. They were always like this. When you hurt the one of them, the other also suffered. This is…'

'Love?' Heidi guessed.

'This is not normal!' Nathan looked at her.

'Apparently it is!' Heidi said and touched his face. 'Just look Peter and Claire…'

Peter placed her small body on the bed. He just took off her shoes and covered her with one blanket.

'Why her?' Peter mumbled. 'That bastard knows me well!'

He released one tired sigh and went to see his children. They slept peacefully. Peter smiled and watched them for some time. They were pure miracle in his life. The same as they mother was. Claire sighed in her dream and Peter looked at her. Sylar was so right. She was his soft spot. That was not a secret for anyone though. He was too obvious. Until now, this was not a problem. Now, already was. His enemies knew where to hit him. Peter sat beside her and touched her hair. Yeah… they really knew where was going to hurt him the most.

'I swear to protect you!' He whispered and caressed her cheek. 'No matter of the cost! I swear!'

Claire sighed once again and searched his touch when he withdrew his hand. Peter smiled and took off his clothes, before to lie down beside her. Claire shifted until she touched his body. Peter wrapped one arm around her and heard her pleasurable sigh.

'I swear!' He whispered again and pressed one soft his on the top of her head. 'I swear…'

_The White House, Washington DC _

Sylar rested on his bed. One ominous smile danced over his face. If he knew Peter and he thought that he knew him well, he probably must've freaked out. So, Claire was the key. She always was and always would be his soft spot. Peter was mesmerized by her since that homecoming game. Sylar still remembered his first attempt to take her power. Peter had stopped him, risking his own life.

Sylar could only thank to his luck when he caught Claire later and took her power. He had to be thankful that Peter was not near. He was powerful then. Luckily, for him, no one was in the house. So now, he was immortal. The only regret Sylar felt was that he had not killed him while Peter was powerless. Why he had left him? Why he had not taken the opportunity?

Still, if he played right this time, Peter would have real problems with him. Killing was easy for Sylar. That was the easy part. No, he would play a little game with Peter now. Sylar smiled again…

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire opened her eyes with the firs sunlight. She blinked against the window.

'Are you awake?' Peter murmured in her hair and Claire smiled. How he did that? That was a mystery for her. Not that she was complaining or anything. Waking up in his arms was so good.

'I am…' She yawned and caressed his arm, wrapped over her waist. Then she saw what she was wearing and frowned. 'Peter! '

'Hm?'

'Why I'm wearing my official dress?'

'Because you fell asleep with it!' Peter murmured again.

'You could have…'

'I didn't want to!' he said and Claire thought that he had read her mind.

'Why? Now the dress is ruined!' She moaned.

'We can buy you another!' Peter said and rubbed his nose in the crook of her neck. Claire felt nice butterflies in her stomach.

'You are distracting me!' She protested weakly and felt his smile over her hot skin.

'Is it working?'

'Oh… you know that always works! But Peter…' Claire rolled over and faced him. She saw his dreamy face and smiled.

'What?' He asked and touched her face.

'How about… the kids?'

'What about them? They woke up just once and I…'

'You said that you fed them?'

'See now… you are insulting me!' Peter frowned. 'I'm capable of taking care for my children! Nurse – remember?'

'I'm sorry, but…' Claire smiled. 'Oh, come on Peter! There is no need of pouting now! I'm sorry I doubt in you! See, I apologized!'

'You should!' He said, but his face remained pout. Claire smiled and put her hands on his shoulders.

'Can I do something to make it up?'

'Um… well…' Peter pretended that he was thinking.

'What about now?' Claire said and touched his lips lightly.

'Hm-mm… Little better!'

'Really?' She slipped fingers through his hair. 'Now?' Claire moved closer and touched his lips again. This time she did not pull away quickly. This time she deepened the kiss and Peter pressed her closer.

'Okay… You are forgiven!' He said breathing heavily after the kiss.

'Oh you are so kind!' She said playfully.

'Only for you!'

'What lucky I am!' Claire said and rested head on his chest.

'I think we both are…' Peter murmured and placed his hand on her hip.


	108. Chapter 108 Undeniable bond

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Petrelli's breakfast; someone share one interesting idea; one surprising phone call; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 108**__** Undeniable bond**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

When Peter and Claire came down for the breakfast, everybody was sitting around the table. It was cold, or Claire was jut hypersensitive. She flinched as she sat on her chair. Peter noticed that and threw some flames into the fireplace. The fire soon warmed the room

'Feeling better?' Peter asked her and Claire smiled.

'Yeah, thanks!' She said with soft smile. Then turned around and looked at the people gathering around the table. They looked at them strangely. 'What?'

Her father coughed, Heidi smiled understanding, Angela found her food very interesting and Monty and Simon just ignored her.

'What now, Nate? You can speak! I'm sure that is gonna be something brilliant!' Peter said sarcastically and poured himself a coffee.

'Nothing… Claire just flinched and you already knew…' Nathan laughed.

'Okay… What's the funny in that?' Claire looked at him quizzically.

'Just… Ignore him!' Peter said and looked at her. 'My brother is a complete idiot sometimes!'

'You read his thoughts?' Claire asked.

'I read his thoughts!' Peter said and teased his brother. 'Do you want me to share them, or you are going to stop laughing?'

'This is not funny!' Nathan stopped laughing immediately.

'See? That's better!' Peter nodded and sipped from his coffee.

'I don't see any butter.' Claire looked around the table.

'It's here, honey!' Heidi said and placed it in her hand.

'Now I'm sure!' Angela murmured.

'Sure of what?' Heidi asked and looked how Claire smeared one fat layer of the butter over her croissant.

'She is pregnant.' Angela said.

'I thought that…' Heidi looked confused. 'I thought that this is only Claire's feeling. How can you…'

'I am sure, because she eats butter now…' Angela said.

'And Claire hates butter!' Peter explained.

'I hate it too!' Nathan said and crooked his face.

'Good point!' Claire nodded with full mouth. 'Apparently all of my babies don't think like me!'

'You have to teach them!' Nathan said and sipped of his coffee.

'That is a good idea!' Claire said and reached for another croissant.

'Hey! I like the butter!' Peter frowned.

'Claire, I think that you have to teach him too…' Heidi winked at her.

'Bad idea!' Claire said and looked at him. 'I love him like this and I don't want to change anything in him!'

'Oh that's cute!' Heidi said and looked at Nathan. 'They are cute, aren't they?'

'Please don't ask me to tell that my brother is cute!' Nathan frowned.

'Why not?' Heidi teased him.

'It is because…' Nathan blushed and looked at his sons. 'See, the kids are here!'

'Vera!' Heidi rose up her voice. 'Boys, why aren't you going in your room? You can finish the project you have fro the school!'

'Sure!' Monty said and nodded at his brother. 'Come on!' He said and they both followed Vera.

'Now…' Heidi looked back at Nathan. 'You can tell…'

'We are not cute!' Peter said and frowned.

'We aren't?' Claire dropped the half-eaten croissant on the table and frowned. 'Explain to me, why we aren't?'

'Oh, I forgot about that!' Peter rolled his eyes.

'About what?' Claire snapped and looked at him. 'Could you explain?'

'Your moods!' Peter shrugged. 'You were the same previous time!'

'Oh, am I?' Claire frowned and looked at peter with narrowed eyes.

'Yup!' Peter bit from his croissant.

'We need some serious talk in private, Mr. Petrelli!' Claire snapped again and shook her head.

'If you said so…' Peter rose up his eyebrows. Clair knew exactly what he had in mind and blushed.

'Do I want to know…' Nathan intervened. His eyes shined with interest.

'Nope!' Claire snapped, blushing even more and Peter laughed.

'That is not how I thought you, Peter!' Angela said with serious voice.

'Excuse me?' Peter looked at her and gulped his bit.

'You are talking with full mouth!' Angela said and shot him one firm look. 'Do you remember?'

'I'm sorry!' Peter said and took another bit. He didn't look like he was sorry. In fact, he looked… satisfied.

'Oh, whatever…' Angela hissed.

'I missed something!' Claire looked at them totally confused.

'Let me explain to you…' Nathan was more than helpful.

'Nate, don't!' Peter shot him one look.

'Why?' His brother challenged him.

'You know why!'

'Oh come on! You were kid then…' Nathan teased him.

'Seriously, don't!' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'Now I want to know!' Claire turned with her face to his father.

'Nathan! I am going to seal your lips!'

'You are not going to do this, Peter!' Angela intervened.

'Mom!' Peter frowned.

'See… When Pete was ten…' Nathan started.

'Oh come on!' Peter looked at his brother.

'We had some special dinner and ma tried to teach him how to act at the table!' Nathan said with some flames in his eyes.

'Go on…' Claire leaned elbows in the table.

'Everything was fine until… the desert.'

'Here we go…' Peter leaned back and crossed arms before his chest.

'He said that the desert didn't work without butter… All guests were shocked!' Nathan said with soft smile in that memory.

'He practically made a show with that butter!' Angela added. 'In the end everybody wondered whether or not they have to eat it. Moreover, I thought him not to insult the chef. Plus…'

'I had to be quiet on the table…' Peter murmured.

'But he didn't!' Nathan said. 'Then they brought the butter and he suddenly decided that he didn't like it!'

'But you like the butter!' Claire looked at him strangely.

'Exactly!' Peter pointed. 'But for some unknown reason, I didn't that night. It was hot and it was August and I missed my brother…'

'Wait!' Claire said suddenly. 'You said August!'

'Yup!' Peter nodded.

'You were ten… ' Claire looked at Nathan, then back at Peter. 'I was born in that year… Could that means… No!' She waved with her hand. 'This is a stupid!'

'You thought that I felt you?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Stop reading my mind!' Claire pouted. 'And yes, but…'

'I can't and you think that …'

'You two stop finishing your sentences and get little attention over here…' Nathan raised his voice.

'Yeah?' Peter looked at him.

'You are talking nonsense.' He said.

'I don't think that!' Angela said and everybody looked at her.

'Ma! You too?'

'Why not?' Angela shrugged. 'See what relationship they share.'

'You said last night that this is not normal Nathan! Last night – remember? When we talked about Peter and Claire…' Heidi looked thoughtful.

'Oh, come on!' Nathan snapped. 'You said that all of this…'

'It's destiny?' Peter said and looked at Claire. She smiled in his words. Peter had used them to make her stay the first time.

'I think it is!' Claire said and took his hand. Their fingers laced.

Nathan was about to say something else, but his phone rang.

'Excuse me!' He said and leaved the room. When he came back, his face was dark. 'The President called me in Washington! His secretary said that he had something very important to tell me!'

'You mean Sylar!' Peter snapped.

'Yup!' Nathan sat back.

'I don't want you to go alone!' Peter said. 'But I can't go either… I can't leave Claire alone!'

'I know…' Nathan said.

'I am going to send Matt and Mohinder with you! They know what to do!' Peter said and pulled his phone out of the pocket.

'Why you can't left me…'

'He threatens you!' Peter squeezed her hand. 'He openly told me that… He can hurt you! I am not going to allow that!'

'Whatever you said!' Claire looked at him. 'I'll stand by you…'

'I know…' Peter caressed her with his eyes, and then dialed Matt's number.


	109. Chapter 109 What is more important?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****how can you recognize Sylar; Peter and Claire little talk in the library; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 109 **__**What is more important? **_

_Petrelli Private Plane, Somewhere between New York and Washington_

Nathan looked at the both men sitting opposite him. They were so serious and wore dark clothes. However, they were one of the many Peter could trust.

'Thank you for coming with me, guys!' Nathan said and Matt nodded.

'Peter said that this meeting could be important for us! Plus,' Matt smiled. 'I heard you need a protection! I'm policeman, so…'

'Any ideas of what might be that meeting?' Mohinder asked with serious face.

'No! I have no idea!' Nathan shrugged. 'And how you two can help me?'

'We can tell you how to recognize Sylar among the others…' Mohinder moved forward on his seat. 'For Matt and Peter this is not that different, because they could read his mind. For the rest of us, it's more than difficult actually.'

'Then?' Nathan crossed his legs.

'Look at his eyes. Eyes never lied. He likes to narrow his from time to time. Then his lips… When he is up to something he lifts up his right corner up…'

Nathan nodded and tried to remember. Mohinder continued with his lecture until they landed in Washington.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter looked at his laptop when Claire entered in the library.

'Hey…' She called him from the door.

'Hi…' Peter lifted up his head briefly, just to look at her.

'You missed the lunch…' She said and walked inside.

'I wasn't hungry.' Peter shook his head.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked and sat beside him.

'I'm searching…'

'What are you searching?' Claire asked him carefully.

'I'm searching about new murders.' Peter said and was shocked by her reaction. Claire reached and closed the laptop angrily.

'Hey! What are you doing? I just…' Peter protested.

'No! What are you doing?' Claire stood up and put her hands on her waist. She frowned with sparkles in her eyes.

'But I just…'

'I could understand your behavior before. I was patient! I even supported you! Damn! I'm standing beside you now, but don't you think that this is enough?'

Peter looked at her carefully. He could not understand what she was talking about. However, if he told her that Claire would become furious.

'Claire…' he tried diplomatically, but that did not work too.

'No! Now you're gonna listen!' She said and saw him put the laptop next to him and looked at her.

'Okay!' His answer surprised her, but she did not show that.

'When we started all this at the beginning, everything was different!' Claire said. 'Your brother, our… situation…' She blushed lightly. 'However, then all of this changed! We have an obvious enemy now Peter! All we have to do now is just to protect us from him!'

'Claire, you can't seriously think about that!' Peter got off the sofa. 'What about the other people? The innocents?'

'What about your children Peter? Why you so eagerly want them to stay without father?'

'I never wanted that, Claire!' Peter looked at her with shock in his eyes. 'I can…'

'Protect yourself?' Claire threw her hands up in the air. 'Like that worked when Danko hit you and you almost got killed falling from that building!'

'But Claire… You have to understand!' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'That is what who I am!'

'Oh I understand that, Peter! I know that well! It's because of that I'm still alive!' Claire placed her hand on his arm. 'But I'm a mother now! A mother! I have to think about my children!'

'You are telling me that I don't?' Peter shot her one look.

'No, I'm just…' Claire sighed and showed him the laptop. 'Just look what you are doing now! You are searching for new murders!'

'I want to catch him, Claire!' Peter grabbed her arm. 'Don't you get it? I'm doing all this for them! I want to protect them from that evil!'

Claire smiled bitterly.

'There are always going to be evil in this world, Peter! You cannot change that! When you kill Sylar, and I am sure you will someday, then what? There will be always another killer in your way!'

'Claire, please! Listen to what you're saying!' Peter looked at her with narrowed eyes. 'That son of a bitch told me that he is going to kill you! He threatens your life! The life of our unborn child! What do you expect me to do?'

'I don't know!' Claire. 'I expected you at lest not to rushing into things!'

'I'm not rushing! I'm making a research!' Peter pointed the laptop again.

'For what? To see what his next victim might be?' Claire frowned. She felt little dizziness, but ignore it. 'Then what? You're gonna go there and wait for him? He may kill you, Peter!'

'I can kill him too!'

'Yeah! Perfect! You are going to kill the President!' Claire lost balance and grabbed his arm.

'Claire!' Peter turned around and took her in his arms, helping her sat on the sofa. He knelt before her and stroked her hair. 'Why are you doing this? Why?'

His soft voice made her anger flew away. Claire reached and touched his face.

'I just want to keep you alive!' She looked deep into his eyes. 'Don't you get it? I cannot live without you! I barely survived the last time! Don't want that again!'

'But I can't…'

'You can die, Peter! We all can die! I don't want to be without you! I want our children to know you! I want… I want our family! Is that making me selfish?'

'Claire… No! Of course not!' Peter sat beside her and took her in his arms. How he didn't notice that all this madness had a bad influence on her? He always had felt that in her. Now probably he had too focused and concentrated about capturing Sylar that he had not noticed her pain. Peter cursed in his mind. Nobody should be more important for him than Claire. 'You are not selfish for wanting your family healthy!'

'I'm sorry…' She said and clenched his shirt in her fist.

'For what? You were right!' Peter pressed her to him even tightly.

'For yelling at you before! I'm sorry… I shouldn't…'

'Claire, stop, okay?' Peter cuddled her. 'I promise no to do that anymore! You know how important you are to me!'

'I love you, Peter… '

Her cracked voice made him feel even worse. How he could not notice that? How he could not notice how scared she was? Peter sighed and kissed the top of her head.

'I love you too…'

'I know…' Claire said. 'Can't you just stay with me today? Please…' Her voice was weak and she knew that she sounded pathetic, but she could not help it.

'Of course!' Peter said and felt her hands slipping over his waist. 'Not only today…' He whispered and knew that Claire was smiling right now.


	110. Chapter 110 These eyes

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****who is the real Peter; who is going to win one mind game; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 110**__** These eyes **_

_President's Office, Washington DC _

Nathan waited patiently. Despite the fact that he was the second in command in this country, he did not have any significant power. Sylar had taken it all for himself. He had a right to put veto on the laws and ruled the whole country in the way he liked it. When the real President was still here, it was not like that. Nathan ruled some of departments, although he was not the same person then. He was worse than now. He thought that he was doing the right thing, but it turned out one big mess. He almost had killed his brother, his daughter and ruined his family.

Now… Now it was a different story. Nathan had learned from his mistakes and kept family together. Now they were one whole, well… except the fact that he was not real Petrelli. Peter still accepted him as a brother and Nathan was glad for that. He always had loved Peter as a little brother. He always had told Nathan that the name did not matter. The name did not make them lesser brothers than they were now.

'Oh, Vice President Petrelli?' The President's secretary smiled at him.

Nathan released one politic smile.

'Hello, Mandy! Is he here?'

'He was and he left this for you!' Mandy passed him one small note.

'Thanks!' Nathan smiled once again. He turned back at her and read the note.

'_It's my turn now. Shah with the queen.__ I'm taking her now.'_

'Her?' Nathan mumbled. 'Who is…' Suddenly his eyes widened. 'Oh no! Claire!'

Nathan pulled out his cell and dialled Peter's number.

'Come on! Come on! Pick up!' However, no one picked up the phone. 'Damn it! Where are you Peter?'

_Petrelli Mansion, NY _

It was so easy for him to sneak inside of the house. He morphed into Nathan and said that the meeting had postponed. The guards let him in. That was the easy part. He needed to convince Claire to come with him. The only way he could do that was to trick her. Moreover, who was more convincing for Claire than… Sylar smiled ominously and morphed into Peter.

He could not believe in his luck when he saw her in the library. She was reading some book.

'Peter?' She said and put down the book. She didn't smile, but Sylar did.

'Hi, baby…'

'I thought that you're out?' Claire said and her look followed his moves until he entered in the room.

'Change of plans.' Sylar shrugged. He was not sure what to do now, so he just stood up in the middle of the room watching her.

'You want me to come with you?' Claire asked him and Sylar smiled.

'It would be nice!'

'Let me change my clothes!' She said and got off the sofa. She didn't touch him as she passed beside him. Sylar wondered what kind of relationship Peter and Claire shared. They seemed pretty close on public. Was that a lie? Was it possible…?

'Ok, I'm ready now!' Claire said. She was waiting for him in the foyer. Sylar looked around and walked to her. He had to admit that Claire was pretty girl… No! No girl! She was woman now! Peter made sure of it. 'Are you coming?' She clacked with her shoes.

'Sure! Sure!' Sylar said and they both walked out of the house.

'Come!' she said. 'Follow me for the car!' Claire leaded him to the garage at the back of the house.

'_Okay…'_ Sylar thought. _'That was easy.'_

Then he saw Claire looked at him strangely. She studied his face with thoughtful eyes.

'Peter, are you okay?' she asked carefully.

'Sure!' Sylar smiled widely. 'Why?'

'You don't look like yourself!'

'Oh, but I am me!'

'I doubt that!' Suddenly Claire smiled and that smile was not good sign for Sylar.

'Why?' He looked at her strangely.

'Because… If you are you, then who am I?' Claire still smiling morphed into Peter. 'I bet you didn't see that coming!' He said and Sylar froze for one second.

'How…'

'You take the queen, huh?' Peter came closer to Sylar. 'You are taking my queen? How did you think that will happen?'

'Don't be so confident, Peter! It's still my turn!' Sylar morphed into himself. 'You can't kill me! We both know that!'

'Hm… It's true!' Peter frowned and crossed his arms before his chest. 'But I'm always preparing for you!'

'You can't be forever! You'll make a mistake and…'

'No!' Peter said with his normal voice. 'You've got it wrong here! I won't make a mistake! Not when my family is involved! You thought that I'd fly with Nathan today? Is that you came here?'

Sylar just frowned. The truth was that he had thought the same. That did not mean that Peter had to know. However, his rival read his mind and smiled.

'You did, didn't you?' His smile widened. 'And you thought that I'm gonna leave Claire alone here?'

'Shut up!' Sylar hissed. Peter played cat and mouse with him.

'The truth is that I never thought about leaving her here! You should've known me better!' Peter tilted his head aside. 'I thought you for a smart…'

'Shut up, Peter!' Sylar shook his hands and Peter saw the electricity glowing from them.

'Or what? You're going to kill me?' He spread his arms. 'Please be my guest! Try! I'm begging you!'

'Damn!' Sylar cursed and clenched his fists. The sparks disappeared.

'You don't want to kill me? I'm shocked!' Peter said ironically.

'You…' Sylar frowned.

'I guess the queen is left for me then!' Peter said and came closer to his enemy.

'You are playing with me!'

'You wanted that! I told you that I'm in!'

'You are going to make a mistake…'

'When it concerns Claire?' Peter stopped and looked at his eyes. 'Never!'

'We'll see about that!' Sylar turned his back on him.

'I told you – I'm not going to play the mouse, Sylar!' His voice stopped him just for second.

'We'll see about that!' Sylar said. 'We'll meet again, Peter! Soon…'

'Looked forward!' Peter nodded and saw him flew away. He did not know that Sylar could fly. Well, now he knew. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed one number.

'Hello, Nate?' Peter asked.

'_Here!'_

'Thank you!'

'_How can I be sure that it's you?'_

'Ha-ha, very funny! Just come home quickly!' Peter crooked his face. 'Just so you know, Sylar can fly now!'

'_Good to know that!'_

'I think so!'

'_How is Claire?'_ Nathan asked with concern. _'Is she okay too?'_

'Yeah, she's with the babies!' Peter answered and entered in the house. 'So when you're coming back?'

_'I have to meet some people… I will tell you when I come home. I thin later this night!'_

'Okay. Bye, Nate!' Peter said.

_'Bye!'_ Nate said and hung up the phone.

Peter put the cell back in his pocked and ran upstairs. He saw Claire bent over the crib.

'Hi…' Peter said softly. Claire turned around and studied his face.

'Is that you?' She looked at him carefully.

'You tell me…' Peter came closer and let her sank into his eyes. Claire smiled and touched his face.

'It is you!' she turned and placed her hands on his shoulders. 'I can't mistake these eyes…'

'You can't?'

'I can't…' Claire shook her head and pulled him closer. 'I love them…' She kissed him softly and Peter melted in her hands. Claire always made him feel in this way. 'So… How it went?' She asked him after that.

'It went good. He took the bait!' Peter nodded. 'Now we have to wait Nate. He will be here this night. Maybe with some news…'

'We'll see…' Claire said and hugged him.


	111. Chapter 111 The queen is mine

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Sylar receives Peter's message and that forms a new plan; what is Claire's problem; Nathan delivered some news to Peter; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 111**__** The queen is mine**_

_The President's Office, Washington DC_

Sylar was furious. He walked in his secretary's office, followed by his guards. That was funny. If only they knew that he had not need them. The most powerful man in the world, followed by his guards. Huh! This was a joke! However, he did not laugh. Now, he was not in the mood. All of his plans for took down Peter Petrelli had ruined. His enemy had tricked him again. It was a smart move from him. Sylar had to admit.

'Good afternoon, Mr. President!' his secretary smiled at him. Sylar smiled too. He hated that already. Smiles… Huh!

'Good afternoon!'

'Senator Petrelli was here!' She said.

'I know. I asked him to come, remember?' He snapped, but his secretary remained calm.

'He left something for you!' She said and passed him one note.

'Thank you!' Sylar took it and walked in his cabinet. He unfolded the small paper.

'_The queen is mine. You can't touch her! What about some chess__ with the pawn?'_

'Damn you, Peter!' Sylar rumpled the small piece of paper and threw it down. He was very smart. Sylar had to admit that. Moreover, Peter had changed since the first time they had met. Then he was some kind of idealist, now – he used his head more. Plus, Peter had something, Sylar didn't. He had a family beside him. He had… Claire.

What was in her that kept Peter so alert and ready to protect her. Sylar could not stop wondering. Even at the beginning of their fight, Peter was ready to die for her. Since then, he always was around Claire. Always wanted to protect her. Well, there were one or two moments when Sylar had his chance and he had taken it the second time. When Peter had understood that, he probably was furious.

It was strange really… One really strange bond. And if you thought about that he was her…

'Uncle…' Sylar smiled ominously. Maybe that was he needed now. What would've happened if people knew about that. Incestuous marriage of the vice president's brother... That was worth to think… Sylar rubbed his chin. That would be a huge scandal. That would ruin the Petrelli's reputation.

'I'm not out yet…' Sylar said with evil smile and dialed some number.

_Petrelli's Mansion, NY_

It was dinnertime. Everybody gathered around the table.

'Where is Claire?' Heidi asked and looked at Peter. He shrugged.

'I was at the library' He said. 'I thought that she is with you…'

'No, she wasn't!' Heidi shook her head.

'Mom?' Peter looked at his mother.

'No! She wasn't with me either.' Angela shook her head too.

'Then…' Peter's eyes widened and he literally lounged of his chair. His heart pounded. Something was wrong. He could feel it now. Why he was so deep into his work the whole day? Why he had ignored that nasty feeling in his stomach? After Sylar had gone, he had spent only few hours with her. Then he had not seen her the whole day.

Peter rushed in his room and saw her. His heart missed one beat.

'Claire!' He screamed and ran to her. She was lying on the floor with hair covering her face. 'Claire…' Peter said quietly as he took her in his arms and put her body gently on the bed. She was pale, but breathing. Peter knew that this would come. His weakness. Every time she was pregnant, she was weak. He hated that. She had to be strong. She had to be strong and with her powers. 'Claire please, wake up…' Peter slipped fingers on her face. 'Come on…'

'Peter!' He heard Heidi's panicking voice.

'Oh my God! What happened?' Angela was there too.

'I don't know… ' Peter hissed. 'If I knew…'

'Calm down, Peter!' His mother said. 'You really need to…'

'Don't tell me what I have to be!' Peter snapped. His look still was on Claire. She still was pale. 'I'm not calm! Just look at her and you'll understand me!'

'She…'

'She is pregnant and she is vulnerable again!' He said with weak voice. 'She needs to be safe and what I have done all day?'

'Don't blame yourself, Peter!' Angela tried to calm him again.

'No! Stop trying making me feels better, because I'm not!' Peter snapped again. He finally decided and reached out his hands. They glowed as sunlight. He slowly lingered them above her whole body. Then he felt the weakness… Peter frowned. He felt the weakness and something more. What it was, he could not tell… Maybe the problem of the previous time still stood. He would figure out that later. Now, Peter closed his eyes and let his strength passed through his hands to her body. She needed it. She needed it more than him.

Soon after that, Peter felt how the strength slowly absorbed her body and he pulled out his hands. Claire opened her eyes just in that moment. She looked sleepy and confused. Her eyes wandering the room until stopped on his haggard face.

'Peter?' She reached and touched his face. He smiled and that was his last reasonable thought. He fell on her legs, breathing heavily. 'Peter?' She screamed and sat on the bed. Her eyes stopped at Angela and Heidi, stills standing in the room. 'What happened to him?'

'You were collapsed and he cured you!' Angela said simple. Her eyes lay on Peter's body. His breathing slowly started to normalize.

'What?' Claire touched his face. He looked at her, but he was so tired that he could not produce single word.

'He gave you his strength…' Angela spoke again and Heidi looked at her strangely. 'Literally!'

'Why? Peter…' Claire buried fingers in his hair. 'I'm fine… You don't have to worry!'

'You weren't couple of minutes ago!' Heidi said. 'Claire, do you remember how you were unconsciousness?'

'No…' Claire saw Peter slowly lifted up on his hands and sat on the bed. He still looked tired and that concerned her, but she focused on Heidi's question. 'I actually can't remember…'

'You are weak now…' Peter said quietly. 'You are vulnerable…'

'What? Why?' Claire looked at him strangely.

'You are pregnant, remember?'

'And you think that just because I was weak the last time…' Claire frowned ready for arguing.

'Damn it Claire!' Peter hissed angrily. 'I haven't enough strength to argue with you right now! Just listen to me! I'm sure! I just healed you!'

'So now all of my strength…'

'Goes for your baby…' Angela finished the sentence.

'You need relax now!' Peter said and got off the bed.

'But I don't feel tired!'

'You may not, but your body is!' He said and narrowed his eyes. 'How can I did not notice this?'

'Oh no! Now. You are going to tied me up in the bed?' Claire crossed arms before her.

'If I have to!' Peter frowned.

'But I don't need that! I'm fine!'

'You're not!'

'I'm!'

'You're not!'

'I am and you're acting like your children now!' She pouted.

'I'm not acting like my children!' Peter hissed. Then he turned around to seek help from his mother, but he saw her and Heidi was missing. They had left the room and he did not even notice.

'Peter! This is stupid!' She snapped back.

'Your health is not stupid, Claire!'

'But I'm fine! I'm really fine! It was just small collapse…'

'Small collapse?' Peter frowned even more. 'Your strength was gone! Your body was helpless! Is that you call small thing?'

'You are overreacting! I'm sure that if there…'

'Whatever you said, I don't care! I'm not stepping out of my position! Get it?'

'Fine!' She hissed and shot him one look. 'Can I have something for dinner at least? I'm hungry!'

'That's good!' Peter nodded.

'If you're saying that!' She dragged the words and that annoyance him. He knew that Claire was active woman. She hated to be out of the events. Now, she had no other choice, but listened to him. They both knew that. That was why, Peter didn't say anything more and just went for food. When he came back, he saw her still sitting on the bed. She still pouted, but he did not care as long as she was alright.

'Here!' He handed her the small tray and watched her eating. She did not say a word. When she finished, Claire just handed him back the tray and Peter dropped it on the ground. 'Claire you don't have to be anger!' He said diplomatically. 'Despite everything, you know that I'm right! You know that, do you?'

'I just want to help you, Peter!' She finally spoke. 'I don't want you to shut me out! I want to participate!'

'When you are feeling better, you will!' He tried to smile.

'Yeah right!' Claire crooked her face, but she was not mad at him anymore.

'May I come in?' Nathan said outside of the door.

'Sure!' Peter said loudly and they saw him walking in the room. His face was anything , but happy.

'We have a problem!' He said quietly and Peter frowned again.

'Do I have to ask?'

'No!' Nathan shook his head. 'You don't!'


	112. Chapter 112 Prodigal son

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****what is the problem Nathan's talking about; why Peter is the prodigal son in his family; is Claire has something to say about that; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 112**__** Prodigal son **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'May I come in?' Nathan said outside of the door.

'Sure!' Peter said loudly and they saw him walking in the room. His face was anything, but happy.

'We have a problem!' He said quietly and Peter frowned again.

'Do I have to ask?' Peter frowned and looked at his brother.

'No!' Nathan shook his head. 'You don't!'

'Damn it!' Peter cursed and got off the bed. Just then Nathan noticed his daughter, lying there with pale face.

'Claire? How are you? You look pale…' He said worrying and looked at Peter. 'What's wrong with her?'

'I'm fine, dad! There is really no worrying!' Claire said, but somehow Nathan did not believe her.

'Peter?' He demanded and looked at Peter's face.

'She is not fine!' Peter frowned even more. 'You can see…'

'Peter!' She frowned and crossed arms before her chest.

'Claire, please! He has medical training… He knows better.' Nathan said and looked at his brother again.

'See? I know better! So stop complaining!' Peter was thankful for Nathan's support. 'I wish I could find a way to keep her tied up in the bed…'

'Well…' Claire smiled and Nathan turned bright red.

'Ha-ha… I wish it was so simple and I would like this way, trust me, but you are fragile right now!' Peter said with softness in his eyes.

'Why is that?' Nathan asked.

'It's because of her pregnancy. Her body is vulnerable again.' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'I wish there was a cure for that! I wish, but…'

'It's okay…' Nathan patted his shoulder. 'We'll keep her safe!'

'Great!' Claire snorted and threw hands up in the air. 'Now I'll stay stuck in here forever!'

'No, you won't!' Peter shook his head. 'Just few more days, until you feel better! Plus, you won't be alone…' He said smiling and pointed the crib. Isaiah and Alessandra were already awake.

'I guess I could live with that…' Claire's face shined since she saw her children. 'Okay, you win!'

'Of course I am!' Peter said and looked at his brother. Nathan hid one smile. That was the first time he could see Peter winning words fight against Claire. However, he had a secret weapon now – his children.

'Smart man!' Nathan nodded.

'I think I am!' Peter answered in the same light tone, but then he remembered. 'You've said that we have a problem?'

Nathan frowned almost immediately.

'I'm sorry to tell you, but I think this time Sylar is playing dirty!'

'This is noting new!' Claire said and both men turned to see her. 'He always plays dirty! What now?'

'Now he decided to play politician!' Nathan growled.

'What?' Claire asked still could not understanding.

'Oh, that's bad!' Peter answered.

'Can someone explain this to me please?' Claire asked.

'We are going to play with compromises!' Peter answered.

'What? Well, of course we are. Tracy…' Claire said, but Peter interrupted her.

'No, Claire! He is going to play dirty! Not we! We already playing…'

'He?' Claire looked at him with amusement. 'What he could possibly…' She started, but then her eyes widened. 'Oh no! He could not do that!'

'I'm afraid he can!' Nathan said with concerned voice. 'The question is what we are going to do now?'

'Well…' Peter rubbed his chin. 'It's not like we had much of an options…'

'We have to talk with Ma!' Nathan said frowning.

'I'm here!' Angela called from the door. As if, they had called her with their minds.'What's the problem?'

'The problem is one and his name is Sylar!' Peter snapped.

'He will try to ruin our family reputation!' Nathan said.

'How?' Angela did not look upset. She still waited.

'Peter and Claire…'Nathan answered. 'He is going to use their marriage…'

'He still doesn't know, huh?' Angela said thoughtfully.

'No, but we can…' Peter started.

'We are going to wait!' Angela answered and one smile appeared on her face.

'What? Ma, are you going crazy? Do you know how this…' Nathan looked shocked, but she stopped him.

'Let him say the news. The media would buy it like hot bread! Then… it is our turn! Trust me; I know what I'm doing!'

'You do realize that this would be a public scandal!' Nathan frowned.

'And this would not end up well for him!' Angela said with the same smile. 'Think about his image…'

'Oh, you are so right!' Nathan answered suddenly starting to understand.

'Huh?' Peter and Claire looked at them with strange faces.

'You two, don't worry about it! Everything would be fine! He won't succeed to ruin this family!' Angela said and then looked at Peter. 'Maybe we are going to need one public announcement from you.'

'From me? Why?' Peter asked with frowning face. 'I'm not good in that! You know it!'

'But you have to be now!' Angela frowned and she and Nathan leaved the room.

'I prefer to fry someone!' Peter murmured.

'What? Peter. You are not serious! You can't be that bad!' Claire looked at him carefully.

'I had to speak on my graduation from the college!' He crooked his face. 'It didn't run well… It just didn't!'

'Why?'

'Let's just say that I was not in the mood last night. Then along with some friends visited some night clubs…'

'Cut it short!' Claire snapped. Strangely why, but she did not like to listed about this part of his life. He probably was very different then.

'There weren't any girls, you know…' Peter lagged the words and Claire knew that he read her mind.

'Okay, this is totally unfair! Stop doing that, Peter!' She said frowning and Peter smiled.

'I'm just saying…' He said and sat beside her. 'Anyway… I had a massive hangover on the next morning…'

'I bet you did!' Now she sounded satisfied and Peter could not stop his laugh.

'Don't look so bitchy, okay? I told you that there weren't any girls!'

'Still… Then, what?' She asked with interest.

'Then, I forgot my speech and I had to talk bushtit on the stage… I cannot remember that clearly, but I think that my mom did not speak to me whole month! I embarrassed the family! Don't even ask about my father! He was…' Peter bent down his look and smiled bitterly. 'He didn't even support me in this! He said that or I will graduate from the law school, or I can forget about him or his support!'

'Oh, Peter…' Claire grabbed his hand and laced fingers with his.

'It's okay! As you see… I get over it. '

'You chose to be a medical worker?'

'I wanted to help the people! My dad thought me as a idealist! He said that people are not that noble! As a layer, I could have name, family support, money… However, I did not want that! I just wanted to help! He said that if I am doing this I am going to do it on my own! So… I graduated that school and I got a diploma! He was not there! He never was there for me! Only Nathan…'

'Only if he knew…' Claire said. 'Only if he knew that you are his only son…'

Peter shrugged.

'He would probably act the same! He didn't like me Claire! I think that… I think that he was scared from me or… it was just pure jealousy!'

'Jealousy for what?'

'My ability, Claire! My mom told me that I had it all along, but I did not use it, because my dad ordered the Haitian to erase my memory.'

'Oh my…' Claire covered her mouth. 'And that's why you were so confused when we first met.'

'Yeah… I thought that something strange was happening to me! I did not know that I had it all along! Think about how prepared I could've been!'

'You are fine now too, Peter!' She said and caressed his face. 'You are fine and I love you!'

'I think I know that!' He rose up his eyebrows, but Claire knew that he needed to hear these words.

'Come here!' She said and Peter moved towards her. 'I love you and I'm proud of you!'

'You are proud of me?' he looked at her strangely.

'Yeah…' Claire reached and put her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him closer and their lips touched in one soft kiss.

'I think I could get use to with that!' Peter said with deep voice and slipped hands around her waist.


	113. Chapter 113 Save my world

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****'the news' is spreading; what is about; reactions; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 113**__** Save my world **_

As Angela had predicted, 'the scandal' erupted the same evening. 'The news' was spreading in the media. It was something so delicious that no one channel could ignore it.

'_Breaking news – incestuous marriage in the Petrelli family! Claire Petrelli is not only wife of the Vice President's brother, Peter Petrelli__ - but also his niece! Yes! That's right! Claire turned out to be Nathan' Petrelli's illegitimate daughter! Is that truth? We still are waiting for announcement! The source, close to the family said…'_

Angela turned off the TV and looked at the family, gathered in the living room. Claire was sitting on the sofa, with legs flipped over Peter's lap. He just had leaned back and his hand rested down on her back. Heidi and Nathan had settled on the near couch. Angela sat next to them.

'So…' Nathan coughed. 'Let the madness begin!'

'I think that I'm gonna kill him!' Peter said calmly.

'Peter…' Nathan shot him one look.

'And when I am doing that, it's going to be long and painful!' Peter finished his sentence and looked at Claire. 'How are you feeling?'

'You know how I'm feeling.' Claire said and rested her head on his shoulder. 'We are together long before we knew…'

'You love me.' Peter Just wanted to make sure that she was not hurt.

'Of course I do!'

'Okay…' Then he moved his look on his mother. 'Now… what?'

'Wait two days and make an announcement!' Angela spoke calmly.

'You do know that the journalists will surround the Mansion!' Nathan frowned. 'They are like vultures!'

'I know, but the press needs time for digesting the news!'

'I think that I can't do that!' Peter said suddenly.

'Why? We all agreed, Pete.' Nathan looked at his brother.

'Yeah, but this?' Peter waved his free hand. 'Why Sylar is even bother to…'

'He wants to destroy your family! He wants to destroy you name! Then – he wants to destroy you!' Angela spoke quietly.

'Dreamt?' Heidi asked.

Angela nodded.

'Sylar hates you!' she said.

'Tell me something I don't know!' Peter frowned.

'He hates you, because he is jealous of you! He wants your life, Peter! He wants all this things, he never could have.'

'Wait! All this is just about envy? That man is sick!'

'We all know that, sweetheart!' Angela said and looked at him carefully. 'By the way, you still have to make a speech!'

'Damn!' Peter cursed quietly and that made Claire smiled lightly.

'He will be better this time! I'll make sure of that!'

'What? Why?' Nathan asked with confusion.

'He doesn't know?' Claire rose up her eyebrows, looking at Peter.

'Nope!' Peter shook his head. 'Only mom!'

'Okay, good to know!' Claire nodded.

'Someone please tell me what is going on here?' Nathan asked, frowning.

'No! Sorry, but it's our little secret.' Claire winked at Peter and he almost laughed.

'Your secret?'

'Yup!' Claire said and hugged Peter over his neck. She yawned loudly. 'I'm tired now!'

'Okay.' Peter said and got off the sofa with her in his arms.

'Wait! You are not going to tell me, are you?' Nathan shouted after them.

'No!' Peter snapped and did not even turn around. Nathan just snorted.

Later that night, Peter lay with Claire in his arms. He thought about her and their life now. Sure, they had not related. Everything was legal now. Still, they had started all this before knowing the truth. Related or not, they loved each other and that was obvious. Nobody could change it. Peter remembered how hard he had tried to fight against his feelings before. Of course he loved Claire, long before he could admit that to her. He just was too scared. He thought that all this was something wrong, something that it should not happen. How and when he had stopped thinking about that, Peter could not remember. Claire made him feel in this way. She gave him strength to move on. She was his sunlight and Peter was more that glad he had found her.

He pressed one soft kiss on her shoulder and heard her sigh.

'Can't sleep?' She asked and turned around to face him.

'I'm just thinking…' Peter mumbled. 'Sorry if I…'

'No! It's okay…' Claire moved towards him and kissed him softly. 'So, can you please share your thoughts?'

'I just thought about the time you and I started all this.' Peter said. 'We thought that we are related and we started it, despite that! Why Claire? Why we didn't care? Why we still don't care?'

Claire shrugged.

'I thought that from the beginning. Then every time I looked you in the eyes, I just started wondering why I even bother? I never loved you less, because of that!'

'You never loved me less?'

'Yeah. For me you were and always will be the love of my life. The difference then was that I thought that you're never going to look at me in that way!'

'And why were you so sure?'

'Because… you are you!' Claire shrugged again and snuggled in him.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Peter frowned.

'You thought that I was your niece. You are noble man, Peter! You never would…'

'Hey! I am a man after all! Besides,' Peter kissed her nose. 'You gave me no choice!'

'Great! Now it's my fault!' Claire pouted playfully.

'The greatest fault ever!' Peter said and covered her body with his.

_White House, Washington, DC_

Sylar smiled sardonically as he watched the news. It was everywhere. The news of the 'incestuous marriage in the Petrelli family' it turned out to be the scandal of the year. As President, he had to play shocked, but it was really hard for him to hide his victorious smile. Peter probably felt miserable right now.

Sylar rubbed his hands and thought about the next step of his plan.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter smiled with pleasure, looking the woman rested beside him. He was the happiest man now. Despite all this madness. Despite the fact that the world was going crazy. It was the simplest fact that having her next to him, made his life worth for living. Peter smiled. He had to thank Hiro someday. After all, he had sent him to save her. He was the reason, Peter met Claire in the first place.

_Save the cheerleader, save the world…_

Peter smiled once again. Well, she had saved his world.


	114. Chapter 114 Block me

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****'the news' is spreading; what is about; reactions; how Peter can block; can he lie?; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 114 **__**Block me **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter frowned against his mother. She placed one piece of paper in his hands. He did not ask what this is. He already knew. Peter threw just one look, and then looked at Claire, sat next to him and said one simple and clear.

'No!'

'You have to do this, Peter!' Angela said with firm voice. 'Now is not the time to play honest!'

'I won't lie! I am not feeling ashamed of my feelings and I won't say I am! Once I thought that it was wrong, but I never felt shame!'

'What?' Claire asked and took the paper from his hands. She wandered her eyes above the paper and frowned too. 'What is this?'

'This is my mother's vision about us, Claire!' Peter said and leaned back at the coach. He spread one arm and hugged her over her shoulders. 'I won't say that! I'm sorry, but I won't!'

'_If even part of this story was true I would never enter in such kind of relationship. Claire is not my niece and she never was. I would feel ashamed…_' Claire read and snapped her head. 'But we started all this when we thought that I _am_ his niece. This is a lie!'

'Exactly!' Peter pointed and pulled her close.

'_I always knew that she wasn't my niece and still we manage to have very healthy relationship._' Claire put down the paper and looked at Angela crooking her face. 'Okay, I'm sorry to say this but this is snobbish! Healthy relationship? Peter and I? Are you serious? We never had _'healthy relationship'_, before we were able to admit our feelings to each other.'

'Yeah, Ma! Moreover, I don't think that the press would buy this after their little show here before their marriage.' Nathan intervened and Angela looked at him.

'What little show?' Angela asked.

'I thought you knew Mom.' Peter smiled with playful flames in his eyes. 'At least that was…'

'We kissed in front of two of the most important journalists here in New York.' Claire said. 'We didn't act like _Uncle_ and _Niece_ then! Actually, we never were!'

'Oh that?' Angela leaned back on her chair, crossing her legs. 'I knew!'

'So now you see that we just can't…'

'You have to do this Peter! You have to read this! It's the only way!'

'I said no!' Peter frowned and his good mood was gone. 'I won't lie and I won't say that I wouldn't love Claire in _that_ way if she was my niece! Because I loved her in _that_ way! I loved her in _that_ way, despite how wrong all this looked like! I never loved her as a niece! I never accepted her like one! Don't make me lie that I wouldn't love her if the things were different! Because I won't say that lie!'

'Then what are you going to say?' Angela frowned. 'You have to say something!' She insisted.

'I'll say what I think! I'll say how I feel…' Peter looked at Claire. She smiled and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

'Peter! I don't think that is the smartest thing now!' His brother said. 'You know that I'm going to stand beside you in this. We are family, but I think that Ma is right this time!'

'I don't care!' Peter snapped and looked at his brother. 'I won't say a lie, just to make you feel better! I love her, I always loved her and I won't deny my feelings to her!'

'Damn it, Peter! Why you are so stubborn? It's just some stupid words!' Nathan frowned.

'It's not only that, Nathan! By saying these words I'm practically saying that I wouldn't love Claire if things were different.' Peter tilted his head. 'This is a lie!'

'Peter…'

'I won't say that! Period!' He snapped.

'It was worth to try!' Angela sighed and got off her chair.

'What? You knew that he won't accept it?' Nathan furrowed his forehead.

'Yes.' Angela said and walked to the door. Then she turned back and one hint of a smile appeared on her lips. 'I knew it!'

'Dream?' Nathan asked, while Peter looked shocked.

'No!' She shook her head and looked at her son. 'He is just like me.'

'I'm noting like you, Mom!' Peter said suddenly and gazed his mother. 'I won't say a lie in the name of someone else comfort!'

'I know what I'm talking, Peter!' Angela said with sad smile. 'I was like you before, but the life changed me…'

'The life or… my father?' Peter asked carefully.

'Both.' Angela answered and walked out of the room.

'Hm… Here is the news! Mom didn't lie!' Peter said and rubbed his chin.

'About what? About lying?' Nathan looked at him confused.

'About her life…' Peter said with pensive look.

'What do you mean?' Claire squeezed his fingers lightly.

'I have one… ability. I found it after I fought with Sylar. He could recognize the lie.'

'Lame.' Claire blurted. 'He failed the last time!'

'What?' Peter looked at her.

'I mean, if he could recognize the lie, then how you succeed to trick him, couple of times already.'

'Because, this is me?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Don't be such a brag, Peter!' Claire pouted and flipped her legs over his lap. 'Come on! Tell me! I know you want to?'

'What you can do for me if I tell you?' Peter lowered his voice and suddenly their pose was not so innocent anymore. Nathan cleared his throat.

'I think I'll leave you two alone.' He said.

'No, stay! I think that Peter was just trying to say how he tricked Sylar!' Claire placed her palm on Peter's cheek and her thumb drew circles.

'Claire… you are playing with the fire!' Peter said with deep voice.

'I can't get burn! Besides, you'll tell me or I…' She moved towards him and whispered something in his ear, which Nathan could not hear. However, he saw Peter's eyes widened and he pulled back quickly. 'So?' Claire looked at him challenging.

'I was going to say it anyway!' Peter said harshly. He cleared his throat and looked back at his brother. 'I can block the people, using the same ability.'

'How?'

'Take Matt for example. If he tried to read my mind and I'm using the same ability at the moment, I can block him. Moreover, I can make him feel pain, using his ability.'

'Nice.' Nathan nodded. 'It's useful… thing!'

Peter shrugged.

'I felt that for the first time in Odessa, Texas.' He said. 'After I saved Claire, they brought me for interrogation and Matt was the man, trying to interrogate me.' Peter released one light smile. 'Let's just say, it didn't work.'

'So you just blocked his ability?' Nathan asked and one childish smile appeared on his face. 'You are my hero, Peter!'

'Hey! He is my hero!' Claire said and stuck her tongue to her father. 'I said that first!'

Peter just sighed and shook his head.

'I just wondered when that will come up!' he mumbled.

'What?' Claire asked with innocent voice.

'You are coming with me! Promise is a promise!' Peter answered and grabbed her in his arms. He walked to the door, but stopped for one moment and turned around to look at his brother. 'I was serious! I won't lie!'

'Okay.' Nathan said seriously. 'I trust you! You are going to say the right thing!'

'Yes, I am.' Peter said and looked at Claire in his arms. 'I'm going to say the right thing.'


	115. Chapter 115 Meeting the press

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****'the news' is spreading; what is about; reactions; what is Peter's speech; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 115**__** Meeting the press**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The whole family prepared for the press conference. Angela decided to make it in the porch and only with chosen journalists. The meeting had to start after 30 minutes. Everybody prepared in their rooms. Peter helped Claire zipping her dress. It was simple model of the classic little black dress, but this one covered her legs just little above her knees. Peter held her jacket and pulled out her golden hair.

'How am I looking?' Claire asked him and turned with her face to him. Peter measured her with his eyes. He frowned.

'You look pale and I don't like this!' He said, but Claire took his hand.

'We have to do this, Peter! You know that!' She said and Peter nodded reluctantly.

'I know that!' He said and lifted her hand to kiss the back of her fingers. 'It's just… I don't want to lie, that's all!'

'That's all?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'Okay, I'm worrying about you.'

'I am fine, Peter! I'm feeling fine few days already!' Claire insisted.

'This is not enough for me!' Peter frowned.

'Well, you have to deal with it, because there is no other way! I am not leaving you alone with this! Okay?' Claire said almost irritated.

'Okay! Just let me put on my jacket and I'm ready!' He said peacefully.

'Fine!' Claire answered calmer. She looked as he dressed up his jacket and then fixed his hair. He wore black pants, casual green sweater and one black jacket, because of the weather. His bangs hang free over his face, despite his efforts to fix them under his ear.

'I think I have to use some gel…' he murmured and reached to open the cupboard, but Claire covered his hand. He looked at her strangely.

'Don't!' She said and touched his bangs. 'I like you like this!'

'You sure? 'He asked and saw her smile.

'It suits you!' She said and lightly brushed his lips with hers.

'Okay then.' Peter nodded and took her hand. Their fingers laced in strong bond. 'Shall we?' He asked and suddenly felt very self-confident.

'Okay, I'm ready!' Claire took deep breath and followed him out of the room. Just before they walked out, Peter stopped. Claire looked at him quizzically. 'What?'

'Just promise me, when you feel tired…'

'Peter…' She said and tilted her head.

'Promise me that you're gonna tell me!' He said looking at her insistently.

'Okay, if that makes you calm! I'll tell you!' Claire reached and touched his face. 'Don't worry! Well, except for your speech.'

'I have it!' Peter said and opened the door.

'Really? Where? I haven't seen you writing…'

'I have it… here.' Peter patted his temple.

'Oh, great!' Claire rolled her eyes. 'Your mother would be thrilled!'

'That's the idea!' Peter winked playfully.

'The idea is to make your mother's life difficult?' she shot him one quick look.

'You haven't seen me as a teenager! I made her life very… interesting then!' Peter lagged the last words.

'Now I'm curious!'

'You have to ask her! My lips are sealed!' Peter said and they came downstairs.

'Yeah, it's like she's gonna tell me something!' Claire murmured. 'But you will! I'll make sure of that!'

'Really?' Now Peter looked at her with interest. 'And how you are going to do that?'

'You'll see…' She smiled seductively and he already knew that Claire already won.

Nathan walked out from the library. Heidi and Angela walked on his both sides. He stood just in front of the Peter and Claire. He saw their laced hands and could not stop one smile.

'You have to look in that way, don't you?'

'Look in that way exactly?' Peter had seen his brother's look.

'So in love with your wife. It's so old fashion.' He teased him and took Heidi's hand.

'I am old-fashioned man, what can I say?' Peter said and looked at Claire for one moment. She smiled at him. Then he brought his look back on his mother and brother.

'So, the vultures are here!' he said and nodded at the porch. There were one improvised rostrum and the journalists already had gathered outside.

'Yes, Peter. They are here.' Angela answered and looked at him carefully. 'Your speech is ready?'

'Sure. Got it covered!' Peter smiled and Claire saw his mother sighed acquiesced.

'I'm scared now.' She muttered, but everybody heard her and Peter laughed.

'No! Really, don't worry mom!' Peter said and squeezed Claire's hand. 'Are you ready?' He asked her and she just nodded silently. 'Okay!' He said and then he turned to Nathan. 'You sure you want to reveal your bio-parents?'

'There is no other way.' Nathan said and looked at Angela. 'But I don't think that something is going to change after that.'

'No, it's not!' Angela answered him and released one light smile. 'You grew up as my son and Peter's brother! You always will be a Petrelli!'

'I'm gonna say that officially!' Peter said. 'Already have the papers! You are Petrelli, Nate!'

'So now you are going to acknowledge me formally as a member of this family?'

'Yup!' Peter shrugged and smiled widely. 'You can't run now!'

'Oh, but I can fly!' Nathan teased him.

'Truth! But, I can fly also!' Then he remembered one old conversation between two of them. 'We can race to the Statue of Liberty? Give the press something that would remember!'

Nathan looked at him strangely, but then joined his game.

'Sure. You what a head start?'

'What?' Peter looked insulted. 'You are the one, who needs…'

'Stop it, you two!' Angela snapped. Peter and Nathan smiled widely against her.

'Why? It's going to be fun!' Peter said.

'Sure, sure…' Nathan entered in his voice.

'Not you too!' Angela sighed. 'Don't enter in his games now!'

'But…' Nathan pouted and winked at his brother. 'We still can do this. Right, Pete?'

'Peter!' Claire squeezed his hand and shot him one look. Her voice was serious and there was nothing betrayed her enjoyment on this situation.

'Okay! Whatever you say, Claire!' Peter melted momentary, but Claire was sure that he already had read her thoughts.

'So, you are not afraid of your mother, but you are afraid of your wife? Nice…' Nathan laughed and won one frowned look from Heidi. 'Yes, honey?' He melted too.

'Now I'm proud of your wives!' Angela said and smiled with approval.

'Huh?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'I always wanted for them to be strong enough! Especially for you Peter! You need strong hand! I think Claire has it!' Angela nodded at Claire, but she burst into laugh.

'Me? Control Peter? Huh! Nice joke Angela, but I do not want to control him! I love him like this!' Claire said and pecked his lips.

'See, she loves me…' Peter smiled widely.

'Come on, Peter!' She said and squeezed his hand.

'Okay!' Peter agreed shortly and this time Angela laughed.

'Oh! You have the power, Claire! You just don't realize it yet!'

'Whatever!' Claire waved with her hand.

'I am!' Heidi said and slipped hand over Nathan's forearm. 'Right, honey?'

'Sure!' Nathan was more than happy to agree with that.

'Now.' Angela rubbed her hands and looked at the waiting journalists. 'Let's go!' She said and opened the front door. Suddenly they all became serious. Nathan and Heidi exchanged one last look before walked out on the porch.

Peter and Claire exchanged one quick kiss. The flashes of the cameras became more intensive and they almost got blind. Claire blinked with confusion and looked at Peter. He smiled at her.

'Don't worry!' Peter said to her quietly as Nathan welcomed the members of the media.

'What are you going to say?' Claire asked, while her father revealed the truth of his parents.

Peter just looked at her and sank deep into her eyes. He lifted up her hand and she felt his lips touching her bare skin.

'I'm going to tell them the truth.'

'Peter…' Her eyes widened.

'Calm down.' He smiled at her. 'Trust me!'

'I trust you!' Claire finally felt calm. 'I always was and always will!'

'Good!' Peter said just in the moment when Nathan presented him to the press. Peter never was good at that. He preferred t stay out of the lights. His brother was the famous in their family. As for Peter, he was just the little brother. Now it was different.

Claire loosened her grip around his fingers, but Peter did not let go of her. She looked at him quizzically.

'Come with me!' he whispered and she just nodded, squeezing his hand again.

Moreover, they stood up against the flashing cameras and noisy crowd of people seeking sensation. They looked like they did not care. They worked in harmony and looked so in love. The press liked that. The scandal around them was too juicy for not talk about it. In addition, here are they, holding hands and looked like they did not care. The scandal of the year, crawled around them, but they looked untouched of it. '_Incestuous couple_' – that was how the press had called them.

'Good afternoon.' Peter said smiley. 'Now, I know that you have lots of questions, but… I want to say something first.' He looked briefly at Claire. 'I want to talk about… love.' He looked back at the press. 'After all, is that why you all are here? You want to hear something juicy and scandalous. Well, I don't think that we are picture perfect, but I don't think that we are that bad either.' Peter made short pause and then continued. 'Now, about love… Yes, I love my wife! Yes, I loved her long before she became a part of this family! Yes, I will not deny my feelings to her! One friend once told me, that in the end one that really matters is love.' Peter chuckled bitterly and felt Claire leaned on his arm. She gave him her support. Peter took deep breath. 'So now I have to confess something… Yes, I fell in love with my niece!' The crowd became noisy again. The cameras flashed furiously again. Peter continued and everybody silenced. 'That woman is the same, standing next to me! Yes, I would love her – niece or not! I am standing behind my words! I love Claire Bennet, now Petrelli and I would love her no matter of the circumstances.' The crowd was shocked. Everybody kept silence. Then Peter smiled and said. 'Any questions now?'


	116. Chapter 116 Just a few questions

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****'the news' is spreading; what is about; reactions; what is Peter's speech; the questions from the media; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 116**__** Just a few questions**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Good afternoon.' Peter said smiling. 'Now, I know that you have lots of questions, but… I want to say something first.' He looked briefly at Claire. 'I want to talk about… love.' He looked back at the press. 'After all, is that why you all are here? You want to hear something juicy and scandalous. Well, I don't think that we are picture perfect, but I don't think that we are that bad either.' Peter made short pause and then continued. 'Now, about love… Yes, I love my wife! Yes, I loved her long before she became a part of this family! Yes, I will not deny my feelings to her! One friend once told me, that in the end one that really matters is love.' Peter chuckled bitterly and felt Claire leaned on his arm. She gave him her support. Peter took deep breath. 'So now I have to confess something… Yes, I fell in love with my niece!' The crowd became noisy again. The cameras flashed furiously again. Peter continued and everybody silenced. 'That woman is the same, standing next to me! Yes, I would love her – niece or not! I am standing behind my words! I love Claire Bennet, now Petrelli and I would love her no matter of the circumstances.' The crowd was shocked. Everybody kept silence. Then Peter smiled and said. 'Any questions now?'

The crowd remained quiet and Peter's smile widened.

'You haven't? Good!' He said and looked around the shocked faces. 'Then…'

'Where did you two met?' One of the journalists asked and Peter looked at Claire. She knew that he was going to tell the truth. However, she did not know what part of the truth so she looked at him with curiosity.

'I saved her!' Peter said and heard how his mother took her breath sharply.

'Saved her?' the same journalist asked.

'_Peter what are you doing?' _ Claire thought.

'_Trust me!'_ He sent her his thought and she nodded barely noticeable.

'I saved her in her hometown. Some man wanted to kill her, so… I saved her and that's how we've met.' Peter shrugged as if that was normal.

'Who is that man? Did Police catch him?'

'Yes it did!' Peter nodded. 'Then he escaped and he is free now, but…' He slipped his hand over Claire's waist. 'I don't think he is stupid enough to get close near my wife now!'

Claire looked at him again. Peter looked straight at the cameras. She could not miss the challenge in his voice. That was a clear message for Sylar.

_Go near Claire and I'll kill you. _

I was clear that Peter wanted him to hear that. It was clear that he challenged him to make a mistake.

'So it was love in first sight?' the other journalist asked.

'Yes.' This time Claire was the one, who answered. 'Yes, it was…' she hugged Peter over his thin waist and leaned head on his arm. 'It still is.'

The cameras flashed again.

'So when did you found out that you are related?'

'We are not related.' Peter corrected the journalist.

'I'm sorry.' The man said. 'But you thought you were then, so?'

'Claire came to visit her biological family and that I how we saw each other again.' Peter answered clearly.

'Where you shocked?'

Peter laughed.

'Of course we were. Seeing each other for the first time after the accident and understanding that we share the same blood… I think that we were more than shocked.'

'But you still loved each other?'

'Yes.' Claire answered.

'And the possible 'relation' didn't change your feelings?'

'No.' this time it was Peter.

'But you knew that such kind of relationship is defined as incest.'

'We knew that.' Claire answered almost angrily, but Peter squeezed her hip lightly. She continued with calmed voice. 'But you can't help who you love.'

'You look so perfect together. What is the secret?'

Peter laughed again, this time Claire joined him.

'I'm listening to her!' He said. 'She is always right you know?'

The crowd laughed and the cameras flashed again.

'So after you met again… Did you date?'

'Date?' Peter looked confused to Claire.

'I don't think we were ever dating.' Claire shook her head.

'How so?'

'Peter has to leave the city for some time. I had to graduate from my school, so…' Claire shrugged. 'We met again just after that. But we were never dating.'

'Just started relationship, which you thought as incest?'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'We didn't start it… immediately. We both knew that such kind of relationship is… um… wrong.' He cleared his throat. 'That doesn't mean that we didn't love each other. We were just…'

'He was scared and I wasn't!' Claire cut him off and the crowd giggled lightly.

'So who made the first step?'

Peter and Claire shared one look.

'I think we both did.' He answered. 'She was crying and…'

'He kissed me!' Claire said with light smile.

'Oh, and you did not think about the circumstances?'

'No.' Peter answered. 'This was an inevitable thing to happen, so when it did…' Peter shrugged. 'We didn't think much.'

'We know now that you two are not related. But what do you think about such kind of relationship?'

Peter laughed nervously.

'Uh-oh… That is one very tricky question.' He said and looked at Claire for one moment. 'If I tell you that I am against it that would prove me wrong because of my actions before.' He made short pause. 'If I say that I'm for it that would be also wrong, because that would be a lie. Therefore, I am just giving you this. No, I am not supporting such kind of relationships and no, I cannot judge them either. I mean, look at her…' Peter squeezed Claire lightly. 'She is the best thing happened in my life. How can I deny my feelings for her?'

'One last question… Do you support your brother's politic? He is still your brother, right?'

Peter spread his lips on one thin smile.

'Nathan Petrelli was and always will be my brother. We grown up together and raised as a brothers. We always are brothers no matter what. He will not change his name and the papers of that were already sign up. Now, about your other question…' Peter made short pause. 'I'm not a politician and I always prefer to stay out of the political debates. If I'm right, you're asking about the new politic about the… criminals?' Peter looked at the journalist quizzically. He nodded. 'Well, as I said I don't like the politic. I could only tell you that law has to be equal for everyone.'

'And what about President Davis? He turned back some of your brother's laws. What do you think about him?'

'President Davis? Hm…' Peter crooked his face playfully. 'I think he used to be one great man before.'

'And now?'

'Now, I won't comment!' He answered and before someone could ask him something else, Peter said. 'Thanks for your question, but I think that's enough for now! Have a nice day and thanks for coming!'

After his words, the cameras started flashing again and soon the media members walked away. The family entered into the house and Peter saw Claire yawning.

'You tired?' he asked.

'Yeah, I think.' She mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Peter frowned and took her in his arms.

'I was fine.' She said and held him over his neck. Her eyes closed and she just fell asleep in his arms.

'How is she?' Nathan asked worryingly.

'She is tired and I'm gonna put her in the bed.' Peter said and started climbing the stairs.

'Pete?' Nathan called him and Peter turned around for one second. 'Thank you.'

'We are family, right?' Peter asked him with light smile.

'Yeah, yeah we are.' Nathan nodded and watched as his brother climbed the stairs with his wife in arms. 'So proud of you Pete…' Nathan said to himself.


	117. Chapter 117 Secret Messages

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****'the news' is spreading; what is about; reactions; what is Peter's speech; the questions from the media; reactions in the White House; Nathan's dream; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

* * *

**_Chapter 117 Secret Messages_**

_Washington DC_

Sylar turned on his plasma TV with big smile on his face. Today supposed to be one good day in his life and very bad day for Peter. Yup, it was going to be the day when his family fell apart. That was the first step of his plan. He wanted to see him on his knees, begging for mercy.

'Well, let's see…' Sylar said and turned on the sound of the TV. Soon his smile faded. His eyes narrowed and he heard the story about Nathan's real parentage. 'Damn it!' Sylar threw the remote on the table just when Peter started to talk.

'_Where did you two met?'_ One of the journalists asked and Peter looked at Claire.

'_I saved her!'_ Peter said and Sylar raised his eyebrows with disbelief. Was he really going to tell that?

'_Saved her?'_ the same journalist asked.

'_I saved her in her hometown. Some man wanted to kill her, so… I saved her and that's how we've met.'_ Peter shrugged as if that was normal.

'_Who is that man? Did Police catch him?' _

'_Yes it did!'_ Peter nodded. 'Then _he escaped and he is free now, but…'_ He slipped his hand over Claire's waist. _'I don't think he is stupid enough to get close near my wife now!'_

Claire looked at him again. Peter looked straight at the cameras. That was clear provocation. That was a clear message for Sylar. He narrowed his eyes, understanding the message.

_Go near Claire and __I will kill you. _

Sylar turned off the TV and threw away the small table. He was furious. This day was not supposed to be like this. That little bastard triumphed again! He was going to need new plan.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter and Nathan was sitting in the living room, watching TV and sipping from their drinks. The press conference now was on every channel. Nathan looked at his brother and released one thin smile. Peter looked so staid and serious. Nathan almost could not believe in that change.

'Why you are looking at me like that?' Peter turned around and looked at his brother.

'How?'

'It's like you're analysing me.' Peter put the glass on the table and leaned back on the couch.

'I just thought how different you look like.' Nathan shrugged and placed his glass on the table too.

'Yeah.' Peter waved and pointed the scar. 'This cannot hide.'

'No, no!' Nathan shook his head. 'That's not what I meant. 'I meant… you looked so steady and serious.'

'Please, don't continue!' Peter looked terrified.

'But you are, Pete.' Nathan nodded.

'Maybe you're right.' He sighed and his face turned serious. 'I meant what I said earlier – I'll always think about you as my brother. That'll never change!'

'Same here.' Nathan nodded again. 'How's Claire?'

'Claire is…' Peter scratched his neck. 'Claire is good.'

'But?'

'Why you're assuming that there is a 'but' here?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Because I know you and I think it is!' Nathan said with serious voice. 'How is she Peter? She looked very tired after the press conference today.'

'I checked her. She is okay.'

'For now?' Nathan studied his face and Peter suddenly smiled.

'Why I'm feeling that you are reading my mind, Nate?'

Nathan shrugged.

'You are always concerned about Claire. Your voice changed.'

'My voice changed?' Peter spread his arms on the back of the couch.

'Yeah. Your voice changed and you looked thoughtful.'

'Damn! You are good Nate!' Peter laughed quietly. 'You should be psychiatrist. You read people's behavior pretty darn well!'

'Actually, I thought about that before entering in the Law School.'

'Really?' Peter looked surprised. 'You never mention that.'

'Dad didn't allow me, Pete.' Nathan looked down 'He said that I'll be better as a lawer than as a psychiatrist. Besides the money…'

'I know dad!' Peter frowned. 'You don't have to explaining to me.'

'So, how is Claire?' Nathan turned back at their original subject.

'Claire is fine, but I bought of her medications just in case.' Peter said quietly. 'There are no signs for now, but I just want to be sure.'

'You think that she might…' Nathan didn't finish.

Peter nodded.

'Her physiology is different. Her ability is different. Last time, her body tried to reject the babies, recognizing it as a threat.'

'Oh my…' Nathan's eyes widened.

'Tell me about it!' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'She is only at her first month though. We'll see…'

'If there is anything I can help…' Nathan said and Peter smiled at him.

'Sure, I'll tell you.'

'Okay. I think I'll have a nap before dinner.' Nathan yawned. 'I'm tired.'

'You look like you need one.' Peter patted his shoulder and they both stood up. 'I think I'll have one nap too.'

'Okay, but you don't look tired.' Nathan said as they climbed the stairs.

'Sometimes, all I need is just watching her sleep.' Peter confessed quietly.

'You are so romantic.' Nathan teased him.

'Oh, shut up Nate!' Peter growled and entered in his room.

Claire was sleeping. The kids also and the room was quiet. Peter sighed and stretched his arms before slipping into the bed. He lay behind Claire and pulled her into his embrace. She just sighed in her dream and covered his hand with hers. Peter smiled. She loved to touch him. She loved to feel him beside her. He moved his head and his lips gently touched her bare nape.

'What took you so long?' She mumbled.

'Nothing.' Peter whispered and his nose rubbed her shoulder. He pressed one soft kiss there and took deep breath. Her eyes closed. 'Sorry if I awake you.'

'You know I love to feel you beside me.' Claire said and snuggled in him.

'I know. Why don't you sleep more? You need that.'

'I'm tired, not sleepy.' She said and sighed.

'I see…' Peter said with smile. 'But you were sleeping when I got here.'

'Just a little nap.' She said and rubbed his hand.

'Get it!' Peter said seriously, but the smile was sill on his face. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Still tired.' Claire said quietly. 'This day was full of emotions.'

'Yeah… ' Peter said and kissed her nape. 'I can't stop thinking about these questions.'

'About us?'

'About us and how we met.'

'You told them the truth.' Claire pointed.

'Sure, there is no point of lying here.' Peter shrugged lightly. 'Just hope Sylar understood the message.'

'What do you think he could do now?' Claire asked.

'I don't know, but I'm prepared!' Peter said and pulled her even closer. Claire felt secure in his arms.


	118. Chapter 118 Lock in the library

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Little fluffy chapter. Here you can read - ****almost one month after the press conference, Peter and Claire spent some time together; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 118**__** Lock in the library **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter and Claire were half laying on the coach in the living room. She was resting on his chest and he was playing with her hair. Claire closed her eyes and placed hand on his chest.

'I like that…' She mumbled and Peter smiled.

'How?'

'Almost one moth and everything is peaceful.' She sighed. 'No killings, no mission you have to go… Just, you and me! I like that…'

'Um… yeah. 'Peter said, but did not stop with his movements.

'So, what do you plan for your birthday?' Claire asked lazily.

'It's next week?' Peter asked and closed his eyes for one moment.

'Yeah, it's next week. Do not tell me you forget about it. Somehow is hard to believe that!' Claire said and pressed one soft kiss on his chest.

'Nope, but I prefer to forget. I never liked my birthdays.'

'Hey!' Claire punched him lightly.

'Okay! Okay! I like the previous one!' Peter took her hand and blocked her from another punch.

'That's because you spent it in the bed.'

'With great company… ' He said teasing her. 'I wish I could remember her name…'

'Peter!' Claire pouted and rolled around to look at his face. 'This is not funny!'

'Oh wait! I remember…' Peter felt her other punched him too and grabbed it in one iron grip. She could not move. 'Vaguely…' He teased her and she pouted even more. 'I think her name started with C…'

'Peter I promise you… Let go of me!'

'No way!' He said and bit his lips, pulling her closer. 'If I let you go, you are going to hit me!'

'Not like you're not deserve it!' She pouted even more, but h looked like did not care. Their faces were close and he whispered.

'I think I remember her name.'

'Oh you do?' Claire rose up her eyebrows and stop fighting with him. There was not any point.

'I have good memory…' he said, looking at her lips. His hands loosened his grip around her wrists, but Claire simply placed her palms on his shoulders. 'Especially when it comes to her.'

'So, she is special?' Claire asked casually. She felt his hands on her waist slipping up on her back.

'She is special to me!' Peter nodded with same voice. 'She is my wife.'

'Oh?' She played surprised and her hands skimmed over his face.

'Yup!' Peter nodded again and his hands stopped on her hips. 'Her name is Claire.'

'Beautiful name.' She said and her eyes gazed his lips.

'I'm planning the same birthday with her this year.'

'Oh, really?' Claire crawled closer.

'Really.' He did not move this time.

'I think that she might be busy.'

Peter pouted.

'Really? Why?'

'She has two kids, you know? Oh, and she is pregnant again!'

'I am good, am I?' Peter grinned.

'Don't be such brag!' Claire said grabbing his face and burring fingers in his hair.

'But I am good!' He insisted.

'Oh, you are the best!' She said and bit his lower lip.

'Mh-mm…' Peter said harshly. 'What are you doing? Don't get me wrong, not that I'm complaining and stuff, but…'

'I think I'm going to kiss you like this.' Claire skimmed her tongue over his lips. Then bit lightly the corner of his mouth, teasing him. Finally, her mouth covered his in one very passionate kiss.

'Okay…' Peter said after pulling away from her slightly. His voice sounded throaty. 'I think we have to stop now.'

'Why?' He tried to stand up, but Claire did not allow him.

'Because, if we continue doing what we're doing… we won't stop.'

'Who told you that I want to stop?'

'You are not completely fine.'

'I'm completely pregnant.'

'Exactly.' Peter coughed.

'And I'm completely horny.'

'Claire!' Peter widened her eyes.

'Don't be such shy boy!' She said and her face buried in the crook of his neck. 'Besides…' Her lips found one very pleasurable spot just under his earlobe. 'It's your fault.' Her lips touched that spot and suddenly Peter could not remember for what all this talk was.

'My… Fault…' He tried again huskily.

'Yup…' Claire pulled over just to look at his face. 'You thought me.'

'Huh?' Peter just mumbled.

'Best teacher ever.' She said smiling, but this time Peter was quicker. He sat up on the couch and coughed, trying to get control over this situation.

'Okay, first – we are in the library and the door is open.'

'You can fix that!' Claire said and reached hands to him, but Peter grabbed her wrists again. She pouted.

'Second – you are pregnant and you need rest nor… exercise.' He stammered.

'Great!' She pulled out her hands and crossed her arms on his chest still pouting. 'Now I have to play celibate!'

'Claire, I'm just being careful…' He tried with peaceful voice. She got off the couch angrily and put her hands on her hips.

'But I don't want you to be careful!'

'You don't?'

'I want you, and I want you know!'

Despite the absurdness of the situation Peter laughed.

'You want me now?'

'Yes!' She snapped as if that was the most normal thing in the world. 'I have certain… needs.' She said waving her hand.

'Claire, why don't you listen to yourself right now? Just listen!' Peter laughed again and she turned furious. 'This is ridicules!' He said and felt one book hitting his shoulder. 'Hey!' His laugh stopped and he rubbed his shoulder. 'What are you doing?' Another book flew to him, but this time Peter was quicker. 'Claire, stop!'

'Don't you ever mock with pregnant woman! Ever!' She continued throwing books on her every word. Peter tried to reach her, but it was hard, because he had to protect his face from the flaying books.

'Claire, stop! You're being immature!'

'Now I'm immature?' Claire stopped throwing books for one moment and her mouth left open. 'Me? Immature?'

'I'm sorry, okay!' Peter threw hands up in the air. 'Truce?'

'No!' She placed her hands on her hips again.

'No?'

'I want victory, I don't want truce!' She nodded and Peter could not help, but smile.

'Claire you can't make me…'

'I can't?' Her eyes narrowed and suddenly he was not so sure anymore.

'Claire, what are you thinking?' He was so stunned from her anger that forgot about reading thoughts.

'What am I thinking? Hm…' She patted her chin. 'You said you don't want me…'

'I never said that!' Peter lifted up his hands.

'But you said you don't want to have sex wit me.' Her hands slipped under her back.

'We have to be… Claire what are you doing?' His eyes widened.

'Proving my point.' She bit her lip and made two steps towards him. Her blouse fell on the floor. She left only on her bra. Peter gulped painfully.

'Claire, stop! I'm serious…' He said, but he could not stop looking.

Her hands reached to her jeans and soon they were on the floor too. Now she was standing in front of him only on her bra and panties.

'You seriously don't want me?' She asked and stepped closer. Their faces almost touched.

'The door is open.' Peter tried once again.

'Then everybody could see me naked.' Claire reached hands and unbuttoned her bra.

'Claire…' But it was too late. She took of her bra and hung it in two fingers just in front of his face.

'Ups…' She said after the bra _accidentally_ fell on the floor. Her laugh echoed in the room when she heard the door slammed closed and threw just one look to see that it had been lock.

'You are not playing fair, you know that!' Peter frowned, but grabbed her still thin waist.

'You know how long we are not doing _that_!'

'_That_?'

'Sex, love – named it!'

'I think its love after all!' He said and lifted her up. Claire wrapped legs around his waist and arched back, feeling his lips touching her bare skin.


	119. Chapter 119 The deal

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Little fluffy chapter. Here you can read - ****almost one month after the press conference, Peter and Claire spent some time together; Nathan shared some plans with his brother; Peter's reaction; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 119**__** The deal**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter and Claire stayed in the library almost whole day. When they finally walked out, they both shined. It was dinnertime and Claire went upstairs to see the twins. Peter joined his brother in the living room for one drink.

'Do I have to ask?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows, seeing his brother entered in the room.

'What?' Peter said with smile and patted his shoulder before joining him at the couch.

'You spent almost the whole day in the Library…'

'Well, it was…' Peter lagged the words with dreamy look. 'It was educating.'

'Educating?'

'Uh-oh. Claire needed little education.' Peter said playfully.

'Pete, this is my daughter you're talking about.' Nathan frowned and took sip from his drink.

'Well, I needed some education too…'

'Could you please shut up?' Nathan almost chocked with his next sip. 'I'm sorry I asked!'

'Um, yeah.' Peter smiled and stretched his back on the coach. 'It was good afternoon, I should say…'

'Oh, my!' Nathan slammed the glass on the table looked at his brother with annoyance. 'You just keep talking about that!'

'Sure.' Peter smiled widely and suddenly his brother laughed.

'I missed this.' Nathan said with nostalgia.

'What?'

'This. You acting like this.'

'Huh?' Peter looked confused.

'You used to be like this before.' Nathan said and saw how Peter's face faded.

'I was different.'

'You were happy.'

'I didn't know about all that crap.'

'If you could turn back, obviously you could, but… Would you change something?' Nathan asked with curiosity.

Peter rubbed his chin, but then shook his head negatively.

'No.'

'Can I ask why?' Nathan looked at him with interest.

'If I hadn't passed through all that crap, I wouldn't meet Claire.' Peter smiled sadly.

'Oh, Claire.'

'Yup.'

'Your world is turning around her, huh?' Nathan grabbed his glass and took another sip. 'How's that happened?'

'Hiro told me to save her.' Peter shrugged. 'You know that.'

'No, I mean… You two.'

'Well, she bumped in me.' Peter smiled. 'Twice.'

'So basically it's her fault.' Nathan smiled.

'Basically.' Peter shrugged.

'But you didn't mind.'

'Are you kidding me?' Peter looked at his brother. 'I was completely lost when she looked at me with these big eyes of hers…'

'Now you sound pathetic.' Nathan laughed and Peter frowned looked at his glass. The whisky went just on his face. 'Peter!' He looked at him angrily.

'Sorry.' Peter said with big smile.

'You are so immature.' Nathan said and stood up to find some napkin.

'Funny, I thought that I heard that before' they heard Claire's voice coming from the door.

'No, this time it's about me, Claire.' Peter smiled and watching her coming closer.

'I know. I heard.' She said and sat on the couch close to him, resting head on his shoulder.

'Are you okay?' He asked her and saw her yawning.

'I think so. Just tired of… um… reading.' Claire said blushing.

'Maybe next time we can read less.'

'Oh no!' She said quickly and blushed even more under his knowing look. 'I like this reading!'

'Can you two stop? Just for second?' Nathan frowned.

'Yup. We can, but what is the interesting in this?' Peter asked his brother and slipped hand over Claire's waist.

'Look, Ma wanted me to talk with you.' Nathan suddenly changed the subject.

'Oh, this can't be good.' Peter frowned.

'Wait until I said something…' Nathan poured another glass with whiskey.

'If Mom wanted you to talk with me it's not good. That means she wants you to convince me in something. So shoot!'

'She wants to celebrate your birthday.'

'That's good.' Claire said, but Nathan lifted up one hand.

'Wait. She wants to celebrate your birthday in the Mansion… with guests.'

'No!' Peter snapped.

'Peter…'

'It's my birthday, right? So I can celebrate…'

'Why you are so against all this gather Peter?' Claire asked him.

'It's fake, Claire.'

'She wants to be different this year.' Nathan said quietly.

'Different, how?'

'Well, it's your 30th birthday and it came just after the news.'

'She wants to show that everything is fine in this family?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Exactly. Couple members of the press, some of my friends and your people.'

'My people?' Peter looked at Claire then back at Nathan. 'Since when I have my people?'

'Since…' Nathan's face faded. 'Since your brother betrayed you and you had to count on them.'

'Oh, come on Nate! I thought we talked about this.' Peter waved with his hand.

'Please, Pete! I know that you don't like such kind of things, but just this time?'

'Okay.' Peter said and sighed tiredly. 'Just this time, but I could go whatever and when I want.'

'Do I have to ask where?' Nathan saw peter looked at Claire. Then saw her blushing. 'Okay, I won't ask!'

'That's good.' Peter nodded and hugged her tightly.

'We have to invite some people…' Nathan gazed his drink.

'What?' Peter almost yelled and made Claire tremble. 'I'm sorry!' He looked at her and she nodded.

'We have to invite him, Pete. People would suspect…'

'So let them!' Peter snapped.

'Pete, be reasonable…'

'I am!'

'Then he has to be here!'

'The Hell he doesn't!' Peter was angry. Claire looked at him strangely and Peter caught her look. 'He wants to invite Sylar!'

'Not Sylar, The President.'

'Which is Sylar.' Peter waved his hand.

'Okay, I know that this might be confusing…'

'Confusing? It's disturbing, Nate! You want me to invite my enemy on my birthday party, which I do not want! Who else is coming? Santa?'

'Not… exactly…' Nathan coughed and looked at Claire. 'Your parents, I mean your other family also will be invited.'

'Wait? What? Why?' Claire looked shocked. Noah and Sandra had not approved her relationship with Peter before. She was worried how they would accept the news of her new pregnancy. They were not happy with her first one. Her mother even had told her that she was too young.

'Plus… my biological parents.' Nathan said quietly. 'Ma wants to gather the family.'

'Damn, it would be a real show!' Peter said and leaned back, bringing Claire with him. 'Claude in costume – I should see that!'

'Pete!' Nathan frowned at him.

'Fine! I get it! Invite whoever you want to, but…' Peter looked back at Claire. 'Don't expect us to be there the whole time. I have plans on my own… private birthday!'

'Deal?' Nathan asked.

'Deal!' Peter said still looking at Claire.


	120. Chapter 120 Holding your hand

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Little fluffy chapter. Here you can read - ****almost one month after the press conference, Peter and Claire spent some time together; why is Claire so worried; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 120**__** Holding your hand **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter looked at the extremely nervous Claire. She looked at the mirror and critically turned around from time to time. He was on the bed and just observed her moves with smile.

'You look beautiful, Claire.' He said about fifteen minutes and two dresses later.

'You sure?' She frowned and tied up her hair on ponytail on her nape. Peter frowned and Claire saw him at the mirror. 'What? You don't like it like this?'

Peter shook his head.

'No! Bad memories.'

'Okay. It's off now.' Claire released her long blond hair and the curls fell free on her back. Peter smiled.

'It's better now.' He said with quick nod.

'Okay. Dress?' She turned around to look at him and spread hands. The dress was simple and light grey with white collar over her neck. It was not too short or too long. It barely covered her knees. 'Yes or no?'

'Stunning.' Peter said, but he would say that no mater of what she wore. She just was beautiful to him.

'Are you sure? I can change it.' Claire frowned.

'Claire, please. It's only your family.' Peter crawled up on the bed and, got off and went to her. 'You look beautiful. No need of so much nerves here.'

'I know.' She sighed and lay back on him. Peter slipped hands over her waist and clasped them on her stomach. Claire covered them.

'You have to be careful, you know that.' He said seriously.

'I know.' She closed her eyes for one moment. 'I will. It's just, I'm little nervous.'

'Why?'

'Can't you just read my mind?' she mumbled.

'You know I prefer talk to you than reading your mind.' He said cradled her lightly.

'I know.' She smiled and slipped her palm on his face without even looking at him.

'Then tell me.'

'It's about the new baby.'

'What about it?'

'Last time, my mom didn't react so well.'

'She thought that we are related, Claire.' Peter pointed. 'Maybe that scared her a bit.'

'Scared her a lot.' Claire said and bent down her look. 'And after your…'

'Suicide attempt?' he asked and Claire nodded. 'It's okay, you can talk about it.'

'She thought that you are not stable enough for me. Plus the thought of us, being related and stuff…'

'She got scared?' Peter did not let go of her.

'Yeah. I wonder how she would react now.'

'You're not wonder. You are concern.'

'Fine. I'm concern.'

'Everything would be okay, Claire.' Peter kissed the top of her head. 'What about your father?' He asked carefully and felt her froze for one moment.

'What about him?' She asked.

'You are still mad at him?'

'I don't know.' Claire said truthfully.

'Claire he saved me.'

'He put your life in danger.' She frowned.

'Claire…'

'Peter!' She looked at their reflection in the mirror. 'You probably can forgive him. However, that is who you are! However, me, I am just human. I can't forgive so easily.'

'You took the first step by letting him see our children.'

'I took that step, because of you.' She said. 'I took it, because you asked me.'

Peter frowned.

'Claire I really think that it's time for making up your relationships with your father. There is no point of any…'

'If you were at my place, how would you act?'

'It's not the same.' Peter said after short pause.

'It is for me!' Claire insisted. 'Why would you think I made up my relationship with Nathan? It is because of you. He saved you.'

'And that's how he redeemed in your eyes?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Is that simple?'

'It is simple for me.' Claire nodded. 'But I am going to try again.'

'Because I'm asking you?'

'Because you asked me to!' She said.

'You don't have to do something just because I asked, Claire.'

'I love you enough to trust in your decisions, Peter.'

'I…'

Sudden cry from the crib interrupted their conversation and Claire smiled.

'Sorry, someone is hungry.' She said and turned around to kiss him before went to her children. 'What's wrong, Isa? What is it my baby?' She cooed and took her boy in her arms.

'Isa?' Peter looked at her strangely.

'Yeah.' She said while she unbuttoned her dress. 'I thought that he should have some nickname.'

'Nickname, huh?' Peter bent down and took his daughter. 'Then she should be Alessa.'

'Alessa?' Claire looked at him quizzically while she fed Isa.

'It's like a princess, don't you think?' Peter asked.

'You are mesmerized by her.' Claire said with soft smile.

'You are right.' He nodded and looked at her.

'Well, it's kind of obvious.' Claire said and looked back at her baby boy. 'You had any dreams lately?' She asked quietly.

'Nope. Non.' Peter said and took already fed Isa. He Alessa in Claire's arms and hugged his son.

'Is that good or… bad?' Her voice sounded insecure.

'Stop worrying, Claire.' Peter said carefully. 'My dreams not always come true.'

'But at least we could be preparing for…' She did not finish.

'From what exactly you're worrying about?'

She did not answered immediately, just placed Alessa in his arms and waited for him put her back in the crib. When he looked around and saw her pensive face, Peter frowned.

'Claire?'

'I just, it's stupid really.' Claire smiled nervously. Peter sat close to her and took her in his arms.

'It's not stupid when it concern you. Come on, tell me.'

'I'm thinking about the baby.' She said and lay back on his chest. 'I'm thinking how hard it was to carry the twins. That we almost…' She gulped painfully. 'Maybe my body always will threaten my babies. What if I…'

'Stop thinking about that!' Peter said and squeezed her tightly. 'If something like this happens, then we'll be prepared.'

'But…'

'You have your old injections already in your nightstand. Plus, I'm here.' Peter kissed the top of her head.

'You thought about that too?'

'When you'll learn that I'm always thinking about you, Claire?'

'I know, but…' she snuggled in him. 'I just didn't want you to know how scared I am.'

'I knew.' Peter said quietly.

'You knew?'

'Of course I knew! I always know when it comes to you.'

'But you said you don't like to read my mind.' She wrinkled her nose.

'I'm not reading your mind, Claire. It's just a feeling.' He shrugged.

'I think I know for what you are talking about.' Claire said thoughtful. 'I have the same feeling when it comes to you.'

'Aren't we lucky, huh?' Peter placed his chin on her shoulder and Claire smiled lightly.

'I guess we are.' She said and caressed his laced hand on her belly.

Two light knocks on the door interrupted them.

'Yes?' Peter said loudly.

'Bennet's are here, Mr. Petrelli.' Said one quiet woman's voice.

'Thank you, Vera.' Peter answered. 'Tell my brother we are coming.'

'Okay.' Vera answered and they heard her steps as she walked away.

'So, I guess it's time.' Claire said with trembling voice.

'I guess it is.' Peter agreed, but looked at her strangely when they stood up. 'Take it easy, okay?'

'I'll try.' She said and took his hand. Their fingers laced in strong bond. 'Don't walk away.'

'I'll be wherever you want me to be.' Peter said and stroke her hair.

'I want you beside me!' She said and looked at him seriously.

'Then, here I am!' Peter leaned and kissed her lightly.


	121. Chapter 121 Tell me your secret

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Little fluffy chapter with little twist -actually two. Here you can read - ****Claire's family came to visit; why is Claire so worried; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter**__** 121 **__**Tell me your secret**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire laced fingers with his and took deep breath after they walked out of their room. Peter looked at her strangely, and then frowned.

'Claire, please calm down! Noting is going to happen!' he said and she smiled nervously.

'I'm trying!' she said and he suddenly stopped. 'Peter what…'

His mouth attacked hers and his fingers buried in her hair as he tugged her closer. One minute latter, they pulled out breathing heavily. Peter looked at her. She still was with closed eyes and parted wet lips. He smiled and took her hand again. Claire suddenly snapped and opened her eyes, but she felt muzzy.

'Now you're ready!' he said.

'Huh?' Claire looked at him with dizzy look and Peter laughed.

'Your parents, Claire?'

'Yeah, right.' She nodded sharply and looked at him.

'I'll first check them, though.' Peter turned serious.

'Check them?'

'If they are real, or…'

'Right.' Claire nodded again and she squeezed his hand. 'Let's go!'

'Let's go!' Peter said and touched her face lightly before came downstairs.

Noah and Sandra were sitting in the living room. They were not alone. Lyle was with them and just now, they drank some tea. Peter frowned and looked at them. Seconds later, he looked back at Claire and nodded. It was her family. Claire cleared her throat.

'Hi.' She said unsure and in the next moment, Lyle hugged her.

'Claire! So glad to see you!' his brother said and Claire smiled at his enthusiasm. 'I have to meet with my nephews! Mum show me picks, but I want to see them. When can I do that? Oh and… '

'Lyle!' Sandra cut him off in the middle of his babbling. 'Give your sister air to breathe, okay?'

'Um, sorry!' Lyle said and then leaned towards Claire. 'I have a secret to share with you later. Can I?'

'You really can…' Peter said and looked at the young boy with curiosity.

Lyle frowned.

'Okay, what's he doing?' Lyle nodded at Peter and looked at Claire.

'He is reading your mind, young man!' Peter said. 'Maybe I can help you with your… hm… secret.'

'What secret?' Claire looked curious too.

'Can you?' Lyle threw him interested look.

'Yup.' Peter nodded.

'Oh, c'mon! Suspense is killing me!' Claire pouted.

'Later!' Peter and Lyle said in one voice.

'Claire! Nice to see you!' Sandra hugged her daughter and looked at her carefully after pulled back. 'How are you?'

'Good.' Claire looked and smiled at Peter. 'I'm good.'

'I'm happy to hear that.' Noah said and came closer. Claire threw him one look and her face faded. Then she thought about her conversation with Peter and tried one light smile.

'Hi, dad.' Claire said.

'Hi, Claire. Feeling better?' He asked her politely.

'Um, yeah… I am.' Claire said and looked at Peter to show him that she was trying.

'Let's sit, okay?' Peter intervened and everybody gathered around the small table.

'So Peter, anything new?' Noah asked casually.

'Nothing really.' Peter answered and poured one cup of tea and handed her to Claire.

'Thank you.' She said and looked at him with love. She sipped from her tea and crooked her face. 'I missed my coffee!' Claire murmured.

'You don't drink coffee?' Noah looked at her strangely. 'Why? Are you okay?'

'Oh, she is fine!' Peter answered instead. 'Just little change.' He shrugged.

'Yeah… He is right. Little change.' Claire sipped from her tea again. Just then she realized how big that change was. Not only the tea. She looked at her family and saw their clothes, saw their attitude and then looked at Peter. He smiled and nodded. He had noticed too. Claire was different now. She wore dress and she sat like a lady, with one ankle behind the other and stretched back. Claire put the tea back on the table and fixed her hair behind her ear. It was smooth and silky. Her lack of jewellery was noticeable. Her only jewel were her wedding and engagement rings. Still, Claire was different from the girl Peter had met three years ago.

'Is that scares you?' He asked her quietly, reading her mind again. Claire smiled softly and took his hand.

'You are the only one that can make me feel safe. Why should I have to feel scare?'

Peter smiled at her words and kissed the back of her hand.

'Mrs. Petrelli, the croissants are ready. Can we serve them here?' one of the maiden showed at the door. Claire looked at her with light smile.

'Sure, Vera.'

'Okay, madam.' Vera leaved the room and Claire heard her brother's voice.

'Madam?' Lyle exclaimed. 'Claire is… madam?'

'Lyle!' Claire frowned. 'There is no need of yelling here! I can hear you!'

'I'm sorry, but… Oh man! My sister is a madam!' Lyle patted his forehead.

Vera came back with one tray full with croissants. She put it on the table and pulled back.

'One more thing, Vera.' Claire looked at her.

'Yes, madam?'

'Can you please bring here my children? Their uncle wants to meet them.'

'Sure, madam. Excuse me.' The maiden leaved again.

'Remind me why I hate that word?' Peter looked at Claire.

'What word?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'Uncle.' Peter spat the word.

'Well, maybe because you fell in love with your niece?' Noah offered the answer, but Claire shot him one look. 'Sorry.' He said murmuring and leaned back on his seat.

'You are her uncle?' Lyle looked at Peter with widened eyes.

'No, I'm not!' Peter frowned.

'But you thought you were?' Lyle still was curious. Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'C'mon I watched the press conference! So, what's the truth?'

'Yes, we fell in love thinking that we are related.' Claire answered instead. 'It turned out that we are not. Peter is the only son of Angela. My biological father is son of Angela's cousin.'

'So Peter is not your uncle?'

'No' Claire shook her head.

'And she is not your niece?' Lyle looked at Peter.

'No.'

'Good, then!' Lyle nodded. Vera brought the babies minute later. They were sleeping in their seats. 'They looked just like Peter.' Lyle exclaimed.

'Tell me something new.' Claire rolled her eyes and took one croissant. Without thinking she skimmed some butter over it and took one bit. Sandra coughed and Claire saw her chocked with her tea. 'Mom?' Claire looked at her with concern.

'No, no! I'm… fine.' Sandra studied her daughter's face. 'Claire are you… you can't be, but are you…'

Claire's face faded a bit and she put down her croissant. Peter rubbed her back calmingly.

'It's okay.' He said. 'Just breathe.'

'What's wrong?' Noah asked with strange face. 'Is she okay?'

'I'm…Ah!' Claire felt spasm in her stomach and pressed her hands there. 'Peter…' She shot him one painful look.

'What's wrong?' Noah asked again, but Peter ignored him completely.

'It's okay Claire.' He smiled softly. 'Focus on my face and take deep breath!' His hand pressed her stomach and she listened to him.

Her eyes seek his help. Peter focused on his hand. His energy passed through her body and he frowned.

'What?' Noah moved forward, but Sandra grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Lyle just stared at them. 'What?' Noah asked again.

'Claire is pregnant.' Sandra said quietly.


	122. Chapter 122 Uncles and Nieces

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Little fluffy chapter with little twist. Here you can read - ****Claire's family came to visit; why is Claire so worried; why Peter act like this; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 122**__** Uncles and Nieces **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Peter…' Claire took deep breath and saw him opened his eyes. He looked tired, but that was something normal with this ability. He just smiled and touched her face.

'Nerves.' Peter just said and leaned back on the couch. 'Nothing disturbing.' He closed his eyes again and tried to easier his breathing.

'Someone here please explain how is this possible?' Noah asked with loud voice.

'Well dad…' Peter opened his eyes and took Claire's hand leaning towards her.

'Deep breaths.' He said and she listened to him.

'Well, dad – rapid cell regeneration.' Claire said and squeezed Peter's hand. She smiled nervously.

'Damn.' Noah patted his forehead and fell back onto his chair. 'Aren't you two too fast?'

'Noah!' Sandra increased her voice and shot him one look.

'I'm just saying…'

'So Claire is pregnant again?' Lyle's eyes widened.

'Yeah.' Peter answered.

'I'm gonna be uncle again?' Lyle exclaimed, but saw Peter frowned. 'Sorry, I know you hate that word, but…' he smiled. 'I like it!'

'How that happened?' Noah asked still in shock.

'Do you really wanna know?' Peter rose up his eyebrows mockingly.

'Touché!' Noah answered.

'Pete!' They heard Nathan yelling from the front door.

'In here!' Peter rose up his voice and soon Nathan appeared on the doorframe. 'Hi, Nate! You're late!'

'I'm sorry. I had a meeting…'

'Something interesting?' Peter became serious.

'Nope!' Nathan shook his head. 'Nothing that concerns our problem here. Hi, Noah!' he nodded at the old man. 'Sandra, Lyle, nice to see you here!' Then he went to Claire and gave her one kiss on the cheek. 'Claire.'

'Hi, dad!' She smiled and waited for him to sit down. Nathan studied her face and frowned.

'You look pale.'

'I'm fine.'

Peter looked at her too and frowned on his turn.

'He is right. You really look pale.'

'I'm fine, Peter!' Claire snapped and turned around to see her children.

'In which month are you?' Sandra asked her daughter.

'Second.' Claire answered and tickled Isa. He giggled joyfully. Alessa sat on Lyle's lap and played with his finger.

'Claire, look she likes me!' Lyle exclaimed. 'She is so cute! I'm gonna be wonderful uncle!'

'Well, let's hope and don't like her too much, okay?' Peter said with mocking voice.

'Ha-ha, very funny!' Nathan murmured and Lyle looked at him with confusion. 'Maybe he has to talk with you for advice?'

'What?' Lyle still could not understand.

'Maybe, but it was different with me.'

'Plus, I bumped in him on purpose.' Claire said, joining in their game.

'Good, now you're protecting him!'

'I'm not!' she made shock face.

'You are.'

'Fine, I am. But I really wanted to meet him!'

'Only meet?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'Fine – kissed him!' Peter chocked with his drink.

'Finally, someone is telling the truth!' Nathan threw his hands up in the air.

'You wanted to kiss your Uncle?' Lyle looked shocked and Claire laughed.

'I didn't know that he is my uncle then. But after that, yeah.'

'Niece!' Lyle looked at Alessa. 'Your parents are crazy.'

'Hey, if we aren't that crazy, twins aren't being here!' Peter said and took Isa in his lap.

'Oh yeah…' Claire rolled her eyes. 'If I wasn't…'

'I don't want details, thank you very much!' Nathan said and looked at his daughter.

'Okay.' Claire nodded and sipped from her tea. She smiled over the cup.

'Still, Alessa won't date!' Peter said seriously and looked at his baby daughter, cooing in Lyle's arms.

'Won't date?' Nathan looked at him with interest.

'Nope.' Peter shook his head and placed Isa in Claire's arms. She took him and tickled his tummy. He laughed joyfully.

'Peter, are you serious?' Nathan asked again.

'Absolutely.' Peter nodded and looked at his brother.

'But she is a girl. She has to have boyfriend eventually.' Noah intervened.

'She won't until she is not old enough!'

'And how old she must be?' Sandra asked him with smile. It was nice to see Peter in such light mood. Last time she had seen hi he was so much darker than now.

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'Thirty maybe?'

Everybody laughed.

'I'm going to protect her!' Lyle nodded. 'You can count on me!'

'I was protecting Claire too.' Peter murmured.

'You won't trust me?'

'Peter, it's enough!' Claire shot him one look, blushing.

'Okay.' He nodded, but threw one final look 'I trust you. Just trust myself more.'

Lyle blushed and Peter smiled at his shocked face.

'Don't worry kid. Just kidding!' He said and leaned to pat his shoulder.

'Oh.' Lyle blushed even more. 'And you still want to help me about…' he did not finish. Peter snapped into serious mode.

'You don't have to ask me again.'

'What is all about?' Claire frowned.

'Yeah, share Lyle!' Noah asked rising his eyebrows.

'Don't force him! He'll tell you when he is ready!' Peter said and looked at the young boy.

'Uncle Peter! Uncle Peter!' Simon rushed into the room. His hand burned. 'Look! I can control it now!' The young boy clenched his hand in one fist and the flames disappeared.

'Your son has ability too?' Noah looked at Nathan strangely.

'Simon! What I told you about showing your ability?' Peter frowned.

'I am sorry, Uncle Peter!' Simon bent down his head. 'It won't happen again! I just was…'

'It's okay… this time.' Peter said and looked at his brother. Nathan nodded.

'Simon, come here, my son!' He reached hands towards him and the boy came closer. 'I want you to meet Claire's family.'

Simon frowned.

'I thought that we are her family. Aren't she my sister?'

'She is, but she grew up with this family and now I want you to meet them.'

Simon nodded and looked at Claire first. She smiled.

'Simon, I want you to greet my father Noah, my mother Sandra and my other brother Lyle.' She made short pause. 'Everybody, this is Simon, one of my brothers here.'

'Nice to meet you.' Simon said as true gentleman and Claire hid one smile.

'Nice to meet you too, Simon!' Sandra said with smile.

'Where is Monty?' Nathan asked.

'He is with mom. Bye.' Simon said and ran out of the room.

'I think that he is still a child…' Nathan shook his head.

'He is.' Peter said pensively. 'He has to stay a child as long as he can.'

'Yeah…' Nathan murmured. They both thought about the same thing.

Claire leaned back on the couch, yawning. That whole meeting had reflected on her nerves too much. Now she felt little bit groggy, but she did not interrupt the conversation between the brothers. Unfortunately, her mother noticed that and leaned towards her with worry in her eyes.

'Claire, are you alright?' She asked and Peter turned around immediately just to see her tired face.

'I'm fine.' Claire tried to smile, but she knew that she could not lie to him.

'She is going to sleep now.' Peter declared.

'But I have to show them the rooms.' Claire was ready to fight. Peter just took her in his arms and got off the couch.

'I'll take care for this.' Nathan nodded.

'And the kids?' Claire tried once again.

'I'll take care for them.' Sandra answered. 'Your brother too.' She threw one look at Lyle, who just put Alessa on her seat.

'Sure, don't worry, Claire.' He nodded.

'Okay.' Peter said and walked towards the door with Claire in his arms. 'Say goodbye, Claire!'

'You are such a tyrant sometimes!' She pouted, but listened to him and looked back at her family. 'Goodbye!'

'Oh.' Peter stopped suddenly and turned to his brother. 'I almost forgot to ask. When your…' He stopped in the middle of his sentence. 'When Lora and Claude is coming?'

'Tonight.' Nathan answered quietly.

'Okay. I guess we'll see then.' Peter nodded and walked out with Claire.


	123. Chapter 123 I want to know the answer

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Little fluffy chapter with little twist. Here you can read - ****Nathan's family came to visit; why is Claire so tired; why Peter act like this; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 123**__** I want to know the answer**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claude and Lora arrived together. The most interesting part was that they looked happy. That shocked Peter. He had never seen Claude happy. He always was grumpy and dark. Now Peter could actually see the smile at his face.

'Wow, man! Are you okay?' Peter patted his shoulder as the older man entered inside of the house. 'I can see your teeth!'

'Shut up, boy!' Claude hit him lightly on the nape of his head.

'Ouch!' Peter scratched the place. 'That hurts!' He moaned and looked at him, pouting.

'You'll get better!' Claude nodded. 'That beautiful cheerleader of yours is gonna cure you nah?'

'Careful!'

'What? Now I'm not allowed to mention her name?' Claude rose up his eyebrows.

'You didn't say her name! You called her 'cheerleader'!' Peter frowned.

'But she is!'

'She was!'

'You are very touchy, mate!'

'Yeah…'

'And you're head over heels…'

'Shut up!'

'But you are…'

'Claude, I'm warning you…'

'Good evening!' Claire welcomed them at the living room. She wore the same light gray dress and looked beautiful.

'Is that… her?' Claude stopped and looked at Peter.

He said with smile.

'Yup! That's Claire!'

'Mate, she's changed!'

'Claude!' Peter frowned again.

'Enchanté!' Claude said instead and bent down to touch her hand with lips.

'Oh…' Claire blushed and looked at Peter. He frowned.

'I think that is enough now.' He said and took Claire away from the French man. Claude laughed watching them walked.

'Don't take it too personally! Peter is very… overprotective when it comes to her!' Nathan said and came close to him. Claude's face faded. That was his son, but strangely how he did not have his lines. He looked more like Lora.

'I threw him out at the rooftop of the Devaux building.' Claude said instead and Nathan looked at him strangely. 'He was mad!'

'Yeah, I suppose…' Nathan still did not understand where all this leaded.

'Then he told me that while he was falling he imagined the face of a girl he met in Texas.' Claude chuckled. 'You know, usually you imagined the face of someone you love when you thought you are going to die. Peter imagined this girl!'

'Claire…' Nathan nodded with smile.

'I didn't know her name, but man, you should've seen his face!' Claude chuckled again. 'He was completely amazed!'

'Yeah…' Nathan looked at his brother. He just had hugged Claire over her waist and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and he rubbed his nose in her temple. 'She has that effect on him!'

'I could tell…' Claude said.

Peter hugged her closely and rested his chin at the top o her head.

'Are you sure you're feeling okay?' He asked Claire. She slipped hand over his waist and leaned head on his shoulder.

'I am little tired, but other than that, I'm okay.'

'You saw Lora?'

'I saw her.' Claire said and looked at Nathan. He was speaking with his father. Claire could not help but smile. Their faith was similar. They both had adopted, but she got lucky with her family. Nathan got lucky only with his brother. 'She looks happy.' Claire continued.

'Lora looks happy?' Peter asked and smiled. He had read Claire's thoughts about him. Usually he did not do that, but now he did. She looked really tired and he thought that she probably hid something from him. 'So your father got lucky?'

'Peter!' She pouted, but did not let go of his hug.

'Sorry!' He smiled and kissed her temple again. 'I just thought that it's nice.'

'It's true.' Claire nodded.

'Thank you.' He said and felt her hand rubbing his back.

The dinner was quiet and little awkward in Peter's opinion. His mother had gathered all the brunches of the family, but everything was still too fresh. The situation was still new for everybody and Peter just wondered about his birthday party. On the top of that, Claire got paler in every second and he just could not focus. She drank just water and did not eat much. He had noticed that. By the end of the evening, Claire just leaned elbows on the table and rested head on her hands breathing deeply.

'Claire?' Peter looked at her, could not hide the concern in his voice.

'I don't feel good.' She said quietly and that was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her in his arms and ran out of the room.

Peter put her carefully on the bed and checked her pulse. Just as he looked at her pupils their family walked in the room.

'Claire.' Sandra said.

'Is she okay?' Lyle asked.

'Can I help?' Lora intervened.

'Maybe we need to call in the hospital?' Noah said.

'How is she, sweetheart?' Angela asked.

'Maybe…' Claude coughed.

'Everybody just shut up!' Peter shouted.

'But…' Sandra frowned.

'I said shut up!' He hissed and looked back at Claire. Her eyes were closed and she breathed deeply. 'Claire, look at me!' He demanded, trying to sound cool. She barely opened her eyes and Peter touched her face. 'How are you feeling?'

'Weak.' She whispered.

'Only weak?' He asked.

'My head is spinning.' She swallowed hard.

'Something else?'

'No.' Claire said and closed her eyes. 'I just want to sleep.'

'Sleep then.' Peter tried to smile and caressed her cheek. Claire just nodded and closed her eyes. In the moment she did that his smile faded.

'What is wrong with her?' Sandra asked and came closer.

'She is tired and need rest!' Peter said and rubbed his eyes.

'But… is that normal?'

'It is with every normal pregnancy.' He said quietly.

'But this is Claire.' Sandra almost whispered.

'Yeah, this is Claire.' Peter answered.

'Then…'

'Let's wait this night, okay?' He said and looked at his brother for support. Nathan nodded.

'I think we need to leave them alone for now.' He said with firm voice.

'We can help.' Lora looked at him.

'I think Peter can take it from here. Come on!' He said and practically pushed them al out of the room. 'Call me if you need anything, okay?' He said before leaving and Peter nodded at him.

'Thanks, Nate!'

'You are welcome!' His brother said and closed the door. Then all became quiet and Peter took deep breath. He looked back at sleeping Claire. What got it wrong this time? Why she felt tired so suddenly? What was the reason for her condition now? How he could help her? Peter grabbed his head and tried to breathe normally. He needed to find the answers. The problem was that he could not think when it comes to Claire. She was his soft spot. She was his everything and Peter felt scare every time she was in danger. And now she was, he could feel it.


	124. Chapter 124 It’s meant to be

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Peter's dream leads him to surprising conclusions; when Peter and Claire really met; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 124**__** It's meant to be **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY, __15 years ago_

_Peter just came back from school. He threw his backpack on the ground of his room and jumped on his bed. It was tired day. Some of the kids had mocked with his brother and he could not beat them. He was too thin and weak for doing that. Sometimes Peter wanted to be extraordinary. You know, like all these comic heroes. They were unbeatable. __It would be good to have some cool superpower and beat them all. He lay with eyes gazing the ceiling and just imagined that when his mother walked into his room. She did not knock and sometimes Peter was really annoyed from this her habit. Today was different. He needed someone to talk to and since his brother had gone, Peter had no other option. He had no friends. People were afraid of his name and he could not blame them. He wished to have other name, other ability. He wished to hide somewhere and do the good things in this world. He dreamed many things that were impossible. Peter knew that, but continued dreaming._

'_I heard you're coming home.' Angela said and sat beside him. She stroked his black hair. 'Oh my God, Peter!' She had seen his cracked lips. 'You're hurt! Why don't you tell me?' _

'_Relax, mom! It'll pass!' He said trying to smile, but frowned from the pain. _

'_That is second this week!' Angela pointed and went into bathroom. She came back holding one cleaned socked towel and started cleaning his son's face. 'What happened this time?' She asked. _

'_They said that Nathan is a bad guy! He is not bad guy!' Peter declared, protecting his brother. Of course, they had called his brother with other name, but hey, this was his mother and he just could not tell her that. _

'_Peter!' Angela finished with cleaning and dropped the towel on the ground. She looked at her son with concern. 'It's time to stop doing this!' _

'_What?'_

'_Your constant fighting!' Angela frowned and stroked his hair again. 'You are not Superman, Peter!'_

'_I can't just standing there and watching!' Peter said with grumpy face. 'Somebody has to protect the innocents!' _

_Angela winced with that declaration. She knew his destiny. She knew it, but yet, she was trying to protect him. _

'_You are just a human, sweetheart! You have to know when you have to step back!'_

'_Never!' Peter clenched his jaw and Angela winced again. She saw the __finality in his hazel eyes. It was part of his destiny. There was only one thing left for Angela to be sure. She tried to smile and reached her hand to her son. _

'_Come on! Come with me!' She said and Peter looked at her strangely. 'It won't hurt, I promise. I want you to come with me!'_

'_Where?' Peter looked at her with suspicion. _

'_I want you to meet someone.' She said and Peter stared in her eyes, looking for some kind of a trick. He did not find any and took his mother's hand. _

'_Where are we going?' He asked with curiosity when they got up on the family plane._

'_We are going in Odessa, Texas.' Angela said and tried to smile. 'We have to visit one kindergarten.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Our family is wealthy, Peter. We have to help as long as we can.' Angela said and looked at her son. He frowned._

'_Sometimes I wish we are like the normal families.' Peter said and stared through the window. _

'_But we aren't Peter…' His mother said with strange voice. 'We aren't normal.'_

_They landed without any difficulties. The weather in Odessa was much better than in New York. It was sunny and Peter liked it. He smiled, but then frowned again. His lips still hurt. Personally, he loved the kids. They were so little and always needed help. Peter was ready to help them. _

'_Wait here!' Angela said and pointed him one bench at the yard of the kindergarten. 'I'd be quick!' _

_Peter nodded and watched as his mother walked into the building. He turned around and looked all the kids playing around. He had not visited kindergarten while he was little. He had private teachers until he had grown enough for school. His father had insisted on that. _

_Peter sighed and stood up to stretch his legs. Then something just bumped into his legs. He bent his look down just to see one blond fury stared at him with big green eyes. _

'_Hey.' Peter reached hand to help her stood up. She took his hand and looked at him with interest. _

'_I'm sorry.' She said and Peter could not help, but smile. _

'_Why are you running like this?' Peter asked her and she just shrugged. 'Playing with someone?' _

_She shook her blond curly head. _

'_Then what?' He asked again. _

'_Tommy wants to beat me!' she said and Peter felt strange need to protect her. _

'_Okay. Who is Tommy?' He asked and she pointed one grumpy black-haired boy staring at her. 'You want me to talk with him?' Peter asked her and she nodded. 'Let's go!' He said and she took his hand. Peter stared at their hands and for one moment, he thought that he had felt something. However, that feeling passed quickly and he just shrugged. _

'_This is Tommy!' his new friend said when they stopped in front of the boy. _

'_Hey, Tommy!' Peter said politely and crouched so he could watch him in the eyes. The boy did not answer him. 'So you want to beat my friend here? This is not good thing! She is a girl and boys don't beat girls! Why do you want to beat her?' _

'_I want to kiss her!' The boy said. _

'_I don't want to!' the girl said and squeezed Peter's hand. He smiled and looked back at the boy. _

'_She don't want to and you have to respect her, okay?' Peter frowned playfully. 'Or you are going to deal with me! Do we understand each other? Like a men?'_

_Tommy nodded and ran away. _

'_I think everything is fixed now!' Peter said and looked at his new friend. She grinned against him and he thought that this was the best smile he had ever seen. She placed one kiss on his cheek. _

'_You are totally my hero!' _

'_Really?' Peter smiled at her and pinched her nose. 'And whose hero I am? Do you have a name?' _

'_You first!' _

'_I'm Peter.'_

'_Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Claire!' She smiled again. 'Can I hug you?' _

'_Sure.' Peter stretched his arms and Claire hugged him. That was the moment; Peter felt that he had to protect her. His hands wrapped around her childish body and he felt the bond between them. It was strange feeling, but he knew that it was there. _

_Angela looked at them through the window of the two-story building. She covered her mouth. Her dreams were true again. Peter and Claire just had connected. She pulled out the phone and dialed one number. _

'_Yes?' Boy's voice called. _

'_I need you here!' Angela said. 'I have to use your talent.' She looked at Peter and Claire walking around the yard of the kindergarten. Then he put her in one cradle and pushed it. She giggled and he laughed loudly. _

'_Sure.' The boy said._

'_Two times.' Angela whispered and closed the phone. Peter and Claire enjoyed their time together and Angela just watched them. Their bond was undeniable, but she just could not accept it. Not yet._

_Petrelli Mansion, NY, Now Days  
_

Peter woke up, breathing heavily. He saw Claire watching him with strange face.

'Peter, what's wrong?' She asked and touched his face. Peter sighed and wrapped hands around her with one tight hug.

'I found you!' He said instead. 'Despite everything… I found you!'

'Of course you found me!' Claire pulled back slightly and looked at his eyes wit confusion. 'Are you alright?'

'Promise me, you won't go away! Promise me!' He said huskily.

'Peter…' She looked worried in his eyes. 'What..?'

'We met, Claire! We met! I saved you…' he babbled and he knew that she could not understand him, but he needed to tell her that.

'I know you saved me, Peter. But…'

'You were five and I – fifteen. You ran from one boy, named Timmy.' Peter smiled and kissed her nose. 'I saved you and you called me your hero then.'

'What? Peter, are you okay?' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'We… we are meant to be Claire!'

'I know and I knew that all along, but…'

'I helped you remember!' Peter said and his lips found hers. It was soft kiss. 'We are meant to be, Claire!'

'I love you…' She looked at him and her heart pounded like the first time she had met him. Or it was the second?

'I love you too!' Peter said and kissed her again. Her hands slipped in his hair and pulled him closer. 'I always loved you…' He mumbled. 'I always will…'


	125. Chapter 125 Tough morning

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Peter wants special birthday present from Claire; what is Sylar's planning; is Peter prepared for him; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 125**__** Tough morning **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

It was early morning when Claire finally opened her eyes. She felt that Peter looked at her and smiled taking a deep breath.

'Good morning!' She said and shifted more comfortable on his chest.

'Morning!' Peter said and kissed the top of her golden hair.

'What are we going to do today?' Claire asked him lazily.

'You – nothing!'

'What is that supposed to mean? There are two more days before your birthday.' Claire lifted up her head and placed her chin on his chest looking at him.

'I said – you are going to do nothing!' He frowned.

'But why? I have to help…'

'You have to lay here and do nothing.'

'I can't do that!' She pouted. 'I wanna help!'

'You almost passed out yesterday! I'm not gonna risk your health today at least.'

'But Peter!'

'Claire!'

'No!'

'You want me to tie you on the bed?' He rose up his eyebrows.

Claire blushed, because she imagined something completely different. Peter of course could not miss that opportunity.

'Well, well… I think that we never tried something like this.' He teased her and she blushed even more. 'What we are going to use? Must be something strong. I mean…' Claire slapped his chest and he frowned playfully. 'Oh! I'm just suggesting!'

'We won't do that, Peter!'

'But why?' He looked disappointed. 'You just ruined my fantasy!'

'Stop it!' Claire hit him again, but he did not look hurt.

'Okay, I'll stop just because I love you.'

'I love you too…' Claire said, but saw the playful flames in his eyes.

'But this doesn't mean that I can't…' He did not disappoint her.

'Stop!' She snapped.

'Fine, but it's my birthday soon you know.'

Claire opened her mouth.

'Peter Petrelli!'

'Um… what?'

'Are you really suggesting me…?'

'It's my birthday Claire!' he pointed out.

'But you just said that you don't want to risk my health! And I have to lie on the bed…'

'Well, technically you'll be lying…'

'You serious?'

'Why are you so shocked?'

'I just…' Claire lay with her elbows on his upper body. 'Are we really going to do this?'

'I have to think about it…' Peter pinched her nose and released one mocking smile. 'Why you suddenly so intrigued?'

'I'm not, just… curious?'

'I just teased you, Claire.' Peter finally said, studying her face. 'You're not taking that seriously right?' Then his face changed. 'Oh no! You seriously think about that!'

'If that is going to make you happy…'

'Claire I really didn't mean…'

'Okay, you can't just let the fly in and then do nothing!' She pouted

'Claire!' Now he looked shocked.

'I think I have the mood now!' she declared and her fingers traced his bare skin up to his chin.

'You have the mood?'

'I have the mood…' she said huskily.

'You weren't good last night.' Peter said, but Claire placed one finger on his lips.

'I'm good now.'

'Claire…' He said, but she crawled up on him and her lips touched his.

'Maybe we need something like… warm up, before your birthday.' She said and her fingers trailed his face. Peter closed his eyes, trying to regain control, but she did not allow him. 'Come on, I know you want me.'

'I always want you, Claire… It's not that problem…' She kissed him again, but that kiss demanded more and he finally gave up. 'Fine… You win!' He panted and she spread her legs across his waist smiling at him before the next kiss.

An hour later Claire slept and Peter looked at her, standing beside the bed. One smile played on his face. She won, but he was the winner.

_White House, Washington DC_

'Mr. President?' Sylar heard the voice of his secretary. 'Your wife is here.'

'Good, let her in!' He said with the voice of the President. His face darkened. That was the part he truly hated it. He had to play family with his woman. Not that he did not like her sometimes. He was a man after all and he needed little attention, but she annoyed him most of the time. Still, he had to play with her, or he had to kill her. The last thought was good, but it was not a good option right now. Sylar knew that Peter watched him, even if he was not close. Peter waited for him to make a mistake. Good thing that Sylar knew that.

'Hi honey!' she said as she entered in the room and his lips spread in one smile. The President obviously liked younger women. She was beautiful 32 years old mulatto with black curly hair barely reaching her shoulders. Her lips were full and when she smiled, her white teeth shined against him. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her skin was soft and silky. Therefore, Sylar could not complain. He went to kiss her and she looked at him with surprise. 'What was that for?'

'You look beautiful today, Rose!' He declared and pointed her one chair to sit. She smiled at him and he thought that if he were capable of love, maybe he would love her. Still, Sylar had proved to himself that love was not a word for his dictionary. That word suited more for Peter. Peter and his Claire. He tried to keep the smile on his face and looked back at his 'wife'. 'So, what brings you here?'

'I just wanted to know, are we ready for Friday?' Rose fixed her hair behind her left ear.

'Friday?' Sylar rose up his eyebrows.

'Petrelli?' Rose reminded him and Sylar smiled.

'Sure, we are ready.'

'Are you sure that you can attend? I mean, you have an appointment on the next day…'

'Oh I'm sure! I can't miss this!' Sylar smiled even widely.

'Okay then. I'll tell your secretary to postpone your meeting if that's okay.' Rose said and got off to leave.

'Sure. Do that!' Sylar said and kissed her, before leaving.

In the moment Rose left the room, he morphed into his true self. That evening was something Peter would remember. He smiled once again and flipped open his phone.

'I need Danko!' He said with his true voice.

'Who's asking?' the voice at the other side of the line sound suspicious.

'One friend…' Sylar said and was sure that Danko recognized him just in that moment.

'I'm listening…' he said.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Morning, Peter!' Nate said when he saw his brother entered in the room.

'Morning!' Peter answered and yawned, stretching his back.

'Tough night?' Nathan asked him, watching how Pete took his place on the table.

'Morning.' Peter said with smile.

'Okay, stop there!'

'I'm not telling you more!' Peter shrugged and took one fruit from the bowl.

'Where is Claire?'

'She is going to spend her day in the bed.' Peter said with serious face.

'What? Something wrong?' Nathan looked worried.

'Easy Nate! If it was something serious, I wouldn't have that tough morning!' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Yeah, right.' Nathan said, leaning back on his chair. 'Then why she has to spend her whole day in that bed?'

'Just a precaution.' Peter shrugged. 'I want to be sure that she is okay, before the event.'

'Ah, the event!' Nathan said and looked at him strangely. 'That reminds me. The President's secretary just called me to confirm his attending here.'

'Great!' Peter growled. 'Now I have to watch him whole night!'

'We had to do this, Pete!'

'I know…' Peter lay back on his chair. 'Besides I'm really curious of what he's planning now.'

'You think that he would…' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'I think we should be prepared.' Peter said, looking at his brother.


	126. Chapter 126 Lyle’s Ability

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****what is Lyle's ability; can Peter help him to control it; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 126**__** Lyle's Ability**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Nathan looked at his brother and this pensive face. It was hard to read his minds just by his face. Peter was good in that. It was hard to read his mind in general. Matt had shared that to him. He said that every time he was trying to read Peter's thoughts, he failed. Peter simply blocked him. It was something he could do and Nathan thought that his brother became stronger day after day.

'Thanks.' Peter said and looked at his brother. Nathan frowned.

'Did you just read my mind?'

'Well…' Peter shrugged and leaned back on her chair.

'Stop doing that!' Nathan snapped. 'It's annoyed already.'

'Sorry! You got quiet and I got bored.' Peter said and Nathan just hissed.

'Very funny!'

'I think so.' Peter shrugged.

'By the way, Claire's brother was looking for you earlier this morning.'

'Which one?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Funny again!' Nathan pouted.

'Sorry, I just can't resist on this!' One thin smile appeared on Peter's lips.

'I bet if you were a child you would stuck a tongue on me now and ran away.' Nathan teased him and Peter smiled widely.

'I still can do that!'

'Boy, I give up!' Nathan threw his hands up in the air.

'You should.' Peter nodded. 'Old man…' he sang.

'Stop it!' Nathan snapped and suddenly looked around. 'Oh, my salvation is coming!'

'I didn't know you need salvation from me.' Peter teased his brother and saw Lyle came closer.

'Right now – I do!' Nathan got off table. 'Now, would you excuse me? I have job to do!'

'Right…' Peter said mockingly. 'Old man…' Nathan just threw him one look, before leaving.

'Hi, Peter.' Lyle said and sat beside him.

'Hi, kid! What's the problem?' Peter asked and looked at him seriously.

'You know…' Lyle started.

'No, I know what you can do, but I don't know what the problem is.' Peter still looked at the boy. 'You wanna share?'

'I think I can't control it.' The boy said.

'You can't control it? Why? What bothers you?'

'I don't know. In one moment I can do it in the next moment – I can't, or it can't shut down.'

Peter laughed lightly.

'This is not something you can shut down.'

'But I thought…' Lyle looked confused.

'You thought that you can switch it on and off when you want?' Peter leaned towards and leaned with his elbows on his knees. Lyle looked focused. 'Listen, I thought the same when I got my power for the first time. It's not that simple as it seems.'

'Really? You look like you can control it now.'

Peter shrugged lightly.

'I have your sister now. That make things lot easier.'

'So you're saying that I need to find…'

'I'm saying that I needed Claire. With you is something completely different.' Peter tried to explain.

'How so?'

'I have lots of powers. I need something to keep me strong, otherwise it's gonna be difficult to control them all. It's complicated.'

'That sucks!' Lyle exclaimed and Peter shook his head.

'As I said, I have Claire.' He pointed out.

'What about my power?'

'Your power is simple, so we need to find the key that unlocks it and locks it back.'

'Sounds difficult.'

'Maybe even scary, but it's not.'

'So, you can help me?' Lyle looked at him with hope.

'I can try.' Peter nodded.

'How?'

'Well, you are here, so technically I already have your power.' Peter said and got off his chair. Lyle followed him. They both hid inside the mansion and walked in the library. Peter locked the door. 'Now…' He turned round against Lyle. 'Try using it on me.'

'Are you serious?' Lyle looked shocked. 'I can hurt you.'

'You can't hurt me.' Peter said and looked at the boy, standing in front of him. 'C'mon! Try it!'

'Okay…' Lyle looked at him unsure. He reached his hand towards Peter, but nothing happened. 'See?' He looked at Peter, feeling upset. 'I can't.'

'You can't or you don't want?' Peter tilted his head aside.

'I can't…' Lyle shook his hand.

'I think you're scared.' Peter challenged him.

'I'm not!'

'You are! You are scared of using your power. What? You think that you can handle it?' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I can!' Lyle frowned.

'Oh, no! You can't!'

'I can!'

'Then show me!' Peter challenged him again and this time, Lyle reached his hand, trying to use his ability on Peter's arm. Peter saw boy's hand started phasing his hand through his jacket and blocked Lyle's try, before he could reach his skin.

'How?' Lyle asked and pulled back.

'I can block you.' Peter smiled. 'But you used your ability, right?'

'But how can you do that?'

'Part of my ability.' Peter shrugged.

'That's why you told me I can't hurt you.'

'Yeah, but you still used your ability.'

'I don't know what happened.'

'You got angry.' Peter said.

'So you think that I have to get angry for using my power?'

'I think so, yeah.' Peter nodded.

The door opened and they saw Claire entered inside.

'Peter?' She looked at him. 'I was looking for you… Oh, hi Lyle.'

'Hi sis. How are you?' Lyle asked, but Peter frowned.

'What are you doing here?' he said with angry voice.

'I told you…' Clare frowned.

'I told you to stay in the bed!' Peter snapped.

'I was hungry!' she pouted.

'You could've called!'

'I can walk.'

'I told you not to!' Peter narrowed his eyes towards her.

'And I have to jump in your every order?' Claire put hands on her hips and frowned.

'When it concerns my child, you have to!'

'Your child is good! Your wife, I don't think so!'

'Okay… This is ridiculous!' Peter murmured and took her in his arms.

'Hey! What are you doing? Peter!' Claire exclaimed and grabbed his neck.

'I'm taking you back in the bed.' He said and looked back at Lyle. He fought with his laugh. Peter just threw him one look at the door. 'It's okay. You can do this.' He said and Lyle burst into laugh.

'Cool! My own brother is against me!' Claire murmured as they climbed up the stairs.

'He just learned how to deal with crazy women.' Peter said and felt her punch at his back. 'Sorry!' He said. 'I love you?'

'Nice try…' Claire snapped, but then smiled after he turned up his face and gave her one kiss. 'That's better…'

'Way better…' Peter agreed and walked in with her in his arms, slamming the door with one shot. Claire just laughed in his arms.


	127. Chapter 127 The night of the queen

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Peter's birthday party; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 127**__** The night of the queen **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire cam down on the staircase and Peter just could not move out his eyes from her. She wore black satin dress with shoulder-straps. Her neckline just touched the beginning of her breasts and leaved the other to the imagination. The dress was with bare back, but not too scandalous. It was thin in the waist so Claire had to adjust it for her condition. She was added few pounds to her weight, because of her pregnancy and honestly she looked really good and glowing. The dress barely touched the ground in front and slightly did that at her back.

'Claire you look…' Nathan looked at her with smile and turned around to see his brother. 'Peter, you're drooling! You can close your mouth now! She is your wife after all…'

'Shut up, Nate!' Peter snapped and took Claire's hand when she stepped at the last star. 'You look stunning!'

'Thanks!' Claire said and blushed little. She fixed her curly blond hair behind her ear. 'You look good too.'

'How are you feeling?' Peter asked her quietly since she was close enough.

'Pregnant.' She sighed and brushed his lapel. 'I'm just little tired, that's all.'

'Claire…' He frowned.

'There is no way that I could miss your birthday, okay?' She said and now she held his both lapels and stood close to him. 'Happy birthday, Peter!' Claire smiled and lifted up to touch his lips. She felt that he smiled under hers, but returned the kiss.

'Kids?' Nathan coughed and Heidi laughed quietly.

'Just a second…' Peter mumbled and kissed his wife again.

'Peter?' Nathan insisted.

'Mh-mm…' he answered and Claire laughed.

'The guests are arriving.'

'Can we just skip the guests and went upstairs?' He asked Claire, but she just fixed his hair and pulled away, holding his hand.

'C'mon, Mr. Petrelli. We have to do this.' She said and saw him pouting.

'Cool! It's my birthday and I can't celebrate in the way I want to.'

'Peter!' They heard Lyle's voice and looked at the staircase. He wore black costume with white shirt and dark blue tie. 'Peter I can do this!' He said aloud and Peter frowned. Lyle saw couple of guests looking at him and stopped immediately. He went straight to Peter and whispered. 'I can control it! You were right!'

Peter smiled lightly and nodded at the young boy.

'Glad to hear that, kid. However, could you please keep quiet now? We don't want everybody to know that!'

'Sure.' Lyle nodded. 'No problem.'

'Okay.' Peter nodded and saw Noah and Sandra came down too. Noah wore black suit and Sandra looked amazing in her sample gray dress. 'Nice to see you guys.' Peter said politely and Noah nodded at him.

'Happy birthday Peter!' he said and Sandra followed her husband. She hugged Peter and for Claire's surprise, she even smiled at him.

'Happy birthday Peter!' She said and they both moved foreword.

'Did your mother just…' Peter looked at Claire quizzically.

'I think so.' Claire looked shocked.

'Okay. That was weird.' Peter murmured. Then her look fell over Claire and Lora. They just came closer and Peter saw Claude smiled at him. 'Are you sick or something?' He asked the French man.

'Happy birthday, mate!' He said and patted his shoulder. 'How about, one flight out of the rooftop as a present?'

'Ha-ha, very funny!' Claire snapped and Claude looked at her strangely. 'I preferred him in one piece, thank you very much!' She explained and Peter smiled at her defensive attitude.

'As you say, _mademoiselle_!' Claude said and bent over to kiss her free hand. 'How's the new mommy feeling?'

'Feeling good, thank you very much!' Claire blushed and peter frowned.

'Was it necessary, Claude? Really?' Peter asked his friend.

'I just love to tease you, mate! I live for that!' Claude winked.

'_Mon amour_, be careful please!' Lora said and frowned. 'Claire is carrying your grandson or granddaughter!'

'My… right!' Claude turned pale and Peter's smile widened.

'Well done, aunt Lora!' He said almost laughing. 'You just gave me your present for tonight!'

'Peter?' Claire looked at him quizzically.

'Look at him! He is speechless! He never was…'

'Oh whatever!' Claude snapped and took Lora's hand. 'C'mon _chérie_!' He literally dragged her away and she barely succeeded to say 'Happy birthday' to Peter.

'You teased him, right?' Claire looked at him with interest.

'He mocked with my cheerleader before.' Peter said.

'Mocked?'

'He said that I should think of more important things than some girl from Texas.' Peter frowned. 'While he was training me, he said that people I love are only distractions for me!'

'But…'

'We fought and he threw me off of the rooftop. While I was falling, your face flashed in front of me and thanks to you, I survived. Your ability was the first one I used by my own will!' Peter said and Claire smiled at him softly. 'So, he likes to tease me now with that episode. Well, let's just say that I like to tease him too. And I love to see him speechless. Usually he always has something to say.'

'So I was the first, huh?' Claire pressed her left side close to him. She looked at him with love.

'You were the first and you're gonna stay the last.' He said seriously and kissed her soft lips.

Matt, Mohinder and the whole gang arrived soon after that. They all looked so serious and official that Peter laughed when he saw them entered into the mansion.

'Stop it!' Claire hissed to him.

'But they looked so…'

'They looked good.' Claire nodded and smiled at Daphne. The young women hugged each other.

'Claire! You're glowing!' Daphne said and looked at her closely. 'You look like…'

'She eats butter again!' Peter smiled widely and Daphne looked at the couple with shocked face.

'Are you... pregnant? Again?'

'Yeah…' Claire blushed and shot one look at Peter.

'Claire! Peter!' Tracy came too. Micah and Molly followed her from behind. 'Hi!' She said and hugged Claire. 'What is the news?'

'Claire is pregnant?' Daphne declared.

'What? She is pregnant?' Tracy looked at her closely. 'That's news.'

Micah and Molly said their congratulations, and hid among the crowd. Those talks about pregnancy were not for them. Moreover, they had something other in mind. Micah just shoved Molly in one dark corner and they hid from the curious eyes.

'Hey!' Matt appeared soon after that. Mohinder, Hiro, Ando, Walther and Jason followed him. 'What is the news?'

'Claire is pregnant again.' Tracy declared this time.

'What?' Matt looked at the couple smiled against him.

'It's true.' Claire said shyly and touched her still flat belly. 'I'm in second month now.'

'Congratulations then!' Matt gave her warm hug and then patted Peter's shoulder with smile. 'You just couldn't stop, huh?'

'Well, looked her!' Peter shrugged with smile. 'Who could resist her?'

Everybody laughed and Claire blushed even more.

Sylar walked in the room just in that moment. He had seen Claire's gesture and frowned. Was it possible? Was she pregnant again? Then he saw how everybody hugged her one by one and wide smiles on their faces. Yeah, Claire was pregnant again. Sylar smiled secretly and looked at his 'wife'.

'Could you excuse me, hun? I have to make one important call!'

Rose frowned.

'You have to work now? I thought…'

'Just five minutes, I promise and then I'll turn off the phone!' he said with President's voice.

'Okay.' Rose nodded.

'Why don't you go and talk with Heidi? I know you like her. I'll come when I'll finish with the talk.'

'I'll wait for you.' Rose said with smile and hid in the crowd. Sylar waited one moment more. Then he pulled out his cell and dialed one number.

'Danko?'

'I'm in position!'

'Change the target!' Sylar said.

'What?'

'Change the target!'

'Okay – who?'

Sylar smiled viciously and saw smiling Claire.

'Claire Petrelli.'

'It's done!' Danko said and closed the phone. Sylar do the same.

'I'll take your queen down, Peter! You just watch me!' He said and hid in the crowd.


	128. Chapter 128 Save the life in me

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Peter's birthday party; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 128 **__**Save the life in me**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter looked around the room. He stood at the beginning of the staircase and held his drink. Some strange feeling haunted him the whole night. He saw his mother coming close to him.

She smiled at him and took place beside his right side.

'How are you, sweetheart?' She asked at touched his forearm. Peter took one sip from his drink and his look dropped on Claire. She was talking with Daphne and Tracy. They smiled of something.

'I think that I'm fine…' Peter said and Angela looked at him strangely. 'I had to greet him and watch his face throughout the whole evening. Other than that…' Peter shrugged.

'Claire seems to have good time?' Angela said and Peter frowned. 'What?' She asked.

'She is tired and trying to cover that the whole night.' Peter said and his eyes narrowed.

'I don't see…' Angela frowned and studied Claire's face. Now she saw her pale face and looked back at Peter. 'I think you are right.'

'Of course I am.' Peter said. 'I think that she has to be in her bed soon.'

'But Peter…'

'What?' He hissed. 'The dinner and the cake are already finished. I blow the candles. What else do you want from me?'

'Nothing. Just calm down.' She touched his forearm again.

'You know… I had a dream.' He said and Angela looked at him strangely. Peter continued. 'About how I met Claire.'

'Homecoming?'

'No!' Peter shook his head and looked at her. 'Our first meeting.'

'But I thought…'

'I was 15 and you asked me to come with you in one kindergarten, remember?' Peter rose up her eyebrows.

'Peter…' Angela bent down her look.

'Why did you do this, mom?' He asked quietly.

'I thought it wasn't the time Peter.'

'Who are you to take such a decision?'

'Peter, I'm so sorry… Hope you forgive me someday!' She said and he did not answer. Angela just nodded with sad smile and hid in the crowd.

An hour later, Peter thought that the dinner for him and Claire is over. She barely stood at her feet and he could see that. He went straight at her and grabbed her elbow.

'I think it's time for us to say goodbye.' He said with smile, but his voice was firm. Claire just talked with President's wife. She saw his concerned face and decided not to argue. Claire smiled at Rose apologizing and walked with Peter.

'What are you doing?' She whispered.

'You look pale and tired. I think that it's time for our disappearance.'

'Peter.'

'I don't want to hear word more. You don't look good. Just listen to me this time, okay?' He tried to smile.

'Okay.' She gave him one smile back.

'Good!' Peter relaxed. 'I have to say something to Nate and I'm coming with you. You go.'

'Okay.' Claire repeated and gave him one kiss. Peter watched her in her way towards the staircase. Suddenly he felt one paper in his hand. He lifted up the small piece and looked around. It was full of people and he could not understand who was the one shoved it in his hand. Peter unfolded the paper and turned out to be a note.

'_Who's protecting your queen now, Peter?'_

Peter froze and looked at the staircase. Someone called Claire and she turned around in the middle of her way upstairs. Then everything happened so fast that Peter could not react. Two shots echoed in the room and people screamed in panic. Everybody ran in different directions. Peter saw Claire falling and his heart froze.

'Claire!' He screamed, but nobody heard him. He tried to push people away from his way. For some reason, his superpower was gone. 'Claire!' He screamed her name and saw her lying on the ground, motionless. He slid beside her body and knelt touching her face. 'Claire, don't do this to me, please!'

'Peter!' He heard Nathan's voice and his brother knelt beside him. 'Oh no! Claire!'

They saw the blood covering her upper body.

'No! No! No!' Peter repeated frantically and took her motionless body in his arms. 'She can't die! She can't!'

'Peter!' Nathan screamed after him, but Peter took the staircase with just few steps and ran to their room. She put her on the bed, watching her motionless pale face.

'You're gonna be fine! You have to be fine! Please! You are my life!' he repeated feverishly.

'Here!' Nathan shoved one clean towel in his hands and Peter pressed it to her wound. It was in her left collarbone, right above her heart.

'Peter!' Angela and the rest of the family rushed into the room and saw Claire lying on the bed. 'Oh my…'

'She is going to be alright… She… She has to be alright…' Peter pressed the towel to her wound and his eyes gazed her face.

'Can't you heal her?' Noah asked panicking.

'Someone is blocking my powers.' Peter said and touched her face again. 'Someone is distracting me.'

Nathan picked up his phone and they heard his angry voice.

'Get the people out of the mansion! Clear the area! Now!' He snapped and closed the phone.

'I swear I'm gonna make him pay! I swear!' Peter mumbled, but everybody in the room could hear him.

'Is she's going to be alright?' Lyle asked with trembling voice.

'I don't know…' Peter said and felt her blood soaked through the towel and wetting his hand. 'I don't know…'

Claire opened her eyes just in that moment. She coughed and looked at Peter. Her eyes were full of pain.

'Peter…' she whispered and saw his worrying face. 'What…'

'Save your strength, Claire… Just little while…' He did not sound like himself. His voice was cracked and weak.

'The baby…' Claire whispered, feeling how the strength slowly leaving her body. 'Save the baby…' She whispered and her eyes closed again.

'Claire! No! Wake up!' He threw the bloody towel and grabbed her shoulders shaking her small body. 'No! Claire! Wake up! Wake up, damn it!'

'Peter!' Angela put hand on his shoulder, but he freed with one jerk move.

'Get out!' He hissed.

'Peter…'

'Get out now!'

Angela did not say anything, but she did not get out either.

'Come on, Claire!' his voice turned in whisper. 'I can't live without you, don't you know that?'

Then suddenly the miracle happened. His hands glowed like the sunlight and Peter quickly put them over her wound. He closed his eyes focused only over her healing. He found the bullets and soon everybody could see how they popped out of her body. Her wound healed and only the blood left on her upper body. Peter pulled back his hands and stared at her face, breathing heavily. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him back.

'Peter?'

'You are alright…' he said, stroking her hair.

'Baby…' she asked and he looked down at her hand, covering her stomach. His eyes widened. 'Peter!' Her painful scream echoed in the room. He saw the blood, dripping over her body. 'Save it! Please!' she breathed heavily. Her eyes were full with tears. 'Save it!'


	129. Chapter 129 I want to do this

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****is baby okay;how is Peter; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 129**__** I want to do this**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

From the moment Claire fell on the ground, she thought that she was going to loose that baby. She felt sharp pain and tried to tell that to Peter, but for some reason she felt so weak. She could not talk and the life of her baby depended on her. Suddenly the pain in her shoulder went away, but that in her stomach stayed. Claire opened her eyes fluttering and gazed at Peter. Her face crooked. She had to tell him. She had to tell him; otherwise, her baby was in danger.

'Peter?' She licked her lips and tried to talk.

'You are alright…' he said, stroking her hair.

'Baby…' she insisted and he looked down at her hand, covering her stomach. His eyes widened. 'Peter!' Her painful scream echoed in the room. He saw the blood, dripping over her body. 'Save it! Please!' she breathed heavily. Her eyes were full with tears. 'Save it!'

'Claire, just relax okay?' Peter talked frantically. 'Everybody get out now!'

'But…' Sandra tried to protest, but Peter glared at her.

'I need only Aunt Lora!' He said, remembering that she had help him with Claire's labor previous time.

'I'm here, my boy!' Lora said and already held one basin with hot water and few clean towels. 'Come on! We need to take care of Claire!' She said insisting.

'Call if you need help, okay?' Nathan asked and threw one concerned look before leaving the room with the others.

'Peter!' Claire cried his name and her body arched.

'I'm here.' He said gently stroking her hair.

'Save it! Please…' Her eyes were full of tears.

'Sh-sh, Claire! Just stay calm…' Peter answered, trying to sound calm. That was something he did not feel right now, but he had to be strong for Claire. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed his fingers tightly. Her face was sweat.

'It hurts…' Her face crooked. 'Peter, please…'

'It's okay…' He reached hands over her belly, hoped that it was not too late. They glowed in sunlight again. 'Just breathe now… Just breathe…'

Peter closed his eyes and let the energy passed through his fingers. He touched her and pressed lightly. It was close, he thought while healing her. Claire was close to loosing the baby. His hands glowed even brighter. Peter frowned. He felt weak and exhausted. That was too much for his body right now, but he did not stop. His ears deafen and the only thing he could see was her face. Peter saw the exact moment her face relaxed. Just then he pulled out his hands out of her. His breathing was heavy, but he stared at her.

'No more pain…' Claire said with cracked voice, licking her lips. 'What happened? The baby?'

'The baby… is fine.' Peter said and tried to smile, but he could not. He felt so tired.

'Oh…' Claire released one slight sigh.

Peter tried to smile again and felt Lora's hand on his shoulder.

'Do you want me to take care for her?' She asked, but Peter shook his head.

'No!' He said. 'I'm gonna help her.'

'But you look tired…'

'Peter…' Claire tried to protest too, but he just helped her sat on the bed and pulled out her bloody dress. He threw it on the ground and took one of the socked towels.

'I wanna do this, okay?' He said and Claire just nodded.

Peter carefully cleaned all her bloody marks and both with Lora helped her put one nightgown. Five minutes later, Claire was lying on her new sheets, wearing clean nightgown and feeling tired. Peter did not look any better.

'Now you have to lie down too.' Lora insisted, seeing him rubbing his eyes.

'I have to tell everyone that…' Peter tried to got off, but Lora did not allow him.

'I'm gonna tell them. You did your job now. Let me do this, okay?'

'She is right.' Claire said and watched at him with concern. 'You don't look good.'

'I'm gonna be fine.' Peter insisted.

'I know that.' Claire agreed softly and exchanged looks with Lora. The older woman nodded and left the room. 'Can you please lie down now?'

'Sure.' Peter finally obligated and took off his clothes, lying close to Claire and taking her into his hug. Claire sighed.

'Heavy night.'

'It was heavy… yeah…' Peter closed his eyes.

'Peter, are you sure…?' she whispered. He opened his eyes just to see her touching her belly. Peter covered her hand with his and left it there.

'I'm sure. It's there and it's fine.' He said and closed his eyes again. 'Sleep now.'

'Okay…' Claire closed her eyes and let the relief possessed her body. She was safe and the baby was safe. Peter had taken care for them. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. In the next moment, Claire already slept.

_Washington DC_

Sylar loosened his tie. It was late, but he was too happy for falling asleep. Peter's expression after he had read the note made him laughing inside. He looked so shocked and the shots hit Claire were just in time. Sylar could not see anything more. His security had pushed him inside and shoved him into the limo along with Rose. He could only hope that Claire was deadly hurt or dying. Peter would've been so devastated. Then Sylar could pass on the next level. He wanted to destroy him. He wanted to make him suffer, before he could kill him.

On the next morning, Sylar poured himself his morning coffee and switched on his plasma TV. He needed to know if the media knew something about the shooting. He did not wait to long.

'… _last night. Unknown assassin tried to kill Claire Petrelli, daughter of the Vice President Petrelli and wife of Peter Petrelli. The family said that she is okay and recovering well. There are no…'_ Sylar turned off the TV and threw the remote on the table.

'Damn it!' He cursed. Peter had an incredible luck. He had saved Claire. He had saved her again. However, that was not the end and Sylar knew it.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire opened her eyes fluttering and saw Peter looked at her. He had leaned on his elbows and looked at her. When he saw that she is awake, Peter smiled and stroked her hair.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, I think…' She said and wrinkled her nose.

'You are good.' Peter said seriously.

'You checked?'

'I did!' He nodded.

'You are so careful…' Claire reached and caressed his face.

'I have to be with you.' Peter closed his eyes and leaned on her palm. 'I have to protect you.'

'And you did really good job.' She said and her thumb drew circles on his cheekbone.

'I shouldn't have to agree with you for that birthday.' Peter said quietly. 'Non of this…'

'Peter, stop!' She shushed him quietly. 'It happened, okay? Let's just forget about it. As you said – I'm fine and our baby is fine too! You could relax now!'

'I could've loose you.' He said with harassed voice.

'But I'm here.' She said with calming voice. 'I'm here and I'm fine thanks to you!'

Peter smiled and leaned to kiss her.

'I love you…' He said.

I love you too.' She answered, gazing at his beautiful hazel eyes.

However, this was not the end and they both knew that. Peter was not letting Sylar to get out of this so easily. He just needed time to reconsider his next move, but he knew that it would not last too long. Sylar was going to pay. He as going to pay soon.


	130. Chapter 130 What is the plan

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****is baby okay;how is Peter; family meeting; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 130**__** What is the plan **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter got up early and left Claire still sleeping. She was tired and she had lost lot of blood and almost miscarrying the baby. She needed all the rest she could get. Therefore, Peter got up, took a shower and came down for family breakfast. For his surprise, the table was crowded. Not only his family, but… There were Bennet's and his friends from the Beach House. They all were waiting for news.

Nathan was the first one noticing his presence.

'Pete!' He said and everybody looked at him. Peter sat on the near chair and rubbed his eyes.

'The night was calming. She is good now.' He said simple and poured himself a coffee.

'Oh that's good news.' Sandra said and leaned back on her chair.

'I don't think that she'll have a crises anytime soon, but just I n case…' Peter looked at his brother. 'Did you buy what I asked you?'

'Sure.' Nathan nodded. 'It's on your room already.'

'Good.' Peter sighed and sipped from his coffee.

'How is she now?' Noah asked carefully.

'She's sleeping and I think that she must be on bed rest the next couple of days.'

'But you said that she is fine.' Angela asked.

'I said and she is, but I want to be sure. 'Peter put his cup back on the table.

'So what is going to be our next move?' Matt asked.

'You must do something!' Mohinder added.

'I have something in my mind.' Peter looked at his friends.

'What?' Tracy asked. 'Can we help?'

'Nope.' Peter answered.

'Why?' Daphne asked. 'We want to help you.'

'I'm going to protect Claire while the baby is born. Then I'm gonna kill Sylar.' Peter asid with his best-mastered voice.

'Are you sure that this is the best plan ever?' Angela asked him.

'Sylar is a President now and he still would be the President seven months later.' Hiro pointed out. 'Not that I don't want to kill him too, but…'

'He is right!' Ando backed up his friend.

'No!' Peter snapped. 'I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of watching people I love getting hurt, because of him! I'm going to take him down and that's a period!'

'Peter…' Lora took his attention. 'What do you mean that you're going to protect Claire? You can't lock her up here seven months!'

'Don't worry!' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'She won't even notice!' Suddenly he frowned and got off the table. 'She's awake. Excuse me!' Peter babbled and leaved the table.

'I think that he is little nervous.' Claude said thoughtfully.

'I think he is angry, dear.' Angela added.

'Furious maybe?' Nathan completed the picture.

'Well, they hurt Claire, can you blame him?' Heidi asked.

'Not they, it is him!' Matt frowned.

'Peter is taking that very personally.' Walther added.

'He is.' Jason said, looking around. He still remembered Peter's reaction when he had tried to kiss Claire. He almost killed him only because, Claire was crying.

'We can't find anything for the President.' Micah said.

'The man is pure like a drop.' Tracy snapped.

'Then we have to make up something!' Nathan said and took the attention. 'What? Do you really think that Peter is going to be patient enough until his baby's born?'

'Nope!' Matt shook his head. 'And that is what concerns me!'

'Okay, one thing here is clear.' Nathan said again. 'We all want Sylar dead.'

'And burying deep underground!' Noah hissed.

'Or ripped into pieces.' Hiro said.

'Whatever.' Nathan waved his hand. 'We want him dead. We also know that Peter can do this.'

'That is for sure.' Claude nodded. He was very proud of his student.

'But we also know than now it's not the proper time of doing this!' Nathan added frowning.

'Can you tell me why's not?' Mohinder asked. 'He's done enough killin, don't you think?'

'If we kill him now we're going to kill the President and lead this country into crisis.' Nathan said seriously.

'Why? We could play 'Kennedy's' case here.' Ando said and Hiro looked at him with admiration. His friend was clever.

'We can't play this scenario now! The situation is different! Trust me, I know what I'm talking about!' Nathan said seriously again.

'How we can be sure that you're not Sylar now?' Daphne asked. 'You're protecting him now!'

'He is not!' Matt said and rubbed her hand on the table.

'I'm not!' Nathan repeated nad looked around the table. 'I'm justtelling you how the politics works now!'

'What is going to be the diference between now and after seven months?' Tracy asked.

'We are going to ruin his name!' Nathan said. 'He had to step back from his position. Then we're going to kill him.'

'We?' Hiro rose up his eyebrows.

'Fine, Peter is going to kill him and we'll help him!'

'I'm so on that!' Matt nodded. 'But its' going to be hard for Peter though. Claire is the main target now.'

'If he said that he could protect her, we have to trust him, okay?' Nathan said and everybody nodded. 'Tracy?' He looked at her. 'You know what to do, right?'

Tracy smiled.

'Of course I know. Take something small and make it big. I know how the thing works in the politics, Nathan!'

'Then, let's do it!' Nathan clasped hands. 'I have to go in Washington after few days. I'm gonna try to shut that the 'Fugitives' program!'

'Are you sure you're going to make it?' Heidi asked him.

'Nope. But at least I could try, right?'

'We're coming with you!' Matt said and looked at Mohinder. 'You know why!'

'Sure!' Nathan nodded. 'I'm gonna call you with details!'

Upstairs, Peter rushed into the room just to find the bed empty.

'Claire?' He screamed panicking. Then he heard noises, coming from the bathroom and quickly opened the door. 'Claire?' He saw her knelt beside the toilet and just flushing the water. Her face was pale and Peter took her in his arms. He helped her washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then Claire carefully had put in the bed.

'I hate this!' She frowned and took his hand. Peer lay beside her.

'I know and I wish I could help you, but…'

'It's okay.' She tried to smile. 'At least it's not for long, right?'

'Right!' he nodded.

'You were downstairs?'

'Yup.' Peter answered, stroking her hair.

'How's everybody?'

'They are worried for you.'

'Did you tell them that I'm fine?' She asked, looking into his eyes.

'I told them, but they are still worried.' Peter touched her face. 'I can't blame them. We all love you!'

'We?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'I love you the most.' He kissed her nose.

'Of course.' She said seriously, but soon one smile appeared on her face.

'Of course.' Peter rubbed his nose on hers and kissed her again. This time on the mouth. 'How are you feeling this morning?'

'I'm fine, but tired. Is that normal?' She asked him anxiously.

'It's fine to feel tired. You lost lot of blood last night.'

'But everything it's fine?' She touched her stomach. Peter touched it too, staring into her eyes.

'Trust me, there is no problem! It won't be! I'll make sure of that!'


	131. Chapter 131 Crystal clear

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****is baby okay; is Peter okay; Sylar received surprising call; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 131 Crystal clear**_

_Washington, DC_

His phone rang. Sylar opened his eyes lazily and threw one look at the clock. It was too damn early for any calls. He yawned and grabbed his cell.

'What…'

'Nice to hear you healthy!' Peter's voice echoed at the other side of the line. Sylar was already awake.

'Did you like my present for your birthday, Peter?' He asked and sat on his big bed.

'It kind of surprised me, but… just sealed your dead sentence.' Peter spoke quietly and with well-mastered voice. That meant that Claire was out of danger. Peter would not be so calm if something bad had happened to her.

'Dead sentence? Hm… lame, Peter! Really lame!' He snapped instead.

'But it is true.' Peter confirmed his words.

'We'll see about that!' Sylar said. 'Congratulations for the baby, by the way. Hope everything will be fine with your Claire and she actually lives enough to give birth!'

'Oh, she will!' Peter said icily. 'By the way. My people are on their way to capture Danko. Anything you wanna say?'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Sylar growled and heard Peter's quiet laugh.

'You'll see and just so you know – I'm keeping my queen! What about yours?'

'What?'

'See ya soon… Mr. President!' Peter said and hung up the phone. Suddenly Sylar was not so sure anymore.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter closed the phone and threw it onto the nightstand. He turned around in the bed and saw Claire slept peacefully. Two days after his birthday party, Claire was recovering well. He checked her every night just to be sure. The baby was fine and grew well in her womb. He knew how scared she was for it. He knew that if something had happened to his baby, Claire would be devastated. Luckily, they both were fine and Peter was going to do everything to keep them safe. If that meant killing the President of the USA, then so beat it. He crawled closer to her warm body and took her in his arms. She sighed in her dream and rested her head on his chest. Her hand lay just above his heart. Her leg slipped between his and Peter knew that this was her favorite pose. She wanted to feel him even in her dream. Peter had no complaining for that. He loved to feel the warmth of her body too. When he thought that he almost had lost her, his heart ached. He pressed one soft kiss at the top of her head and Claire shifted in her dream. Her fingers clung on his chest. She rubbed her nose there as if she wanted to feel him. Peter smiled and pressed her closer. His Claire… She was his Claire and he would do anything for her. He would do anything to keep her safe.

_Petrelli Beach House, NY_

'What that supposed to mean?' Tracy asked her nephew. Micah just had hacked some data.

'That means that our President is clear! I mean no arrests, no prostitutes, no drugs or alcohol problems. He is absolute crystal clear drop!' Micah said, leaning back on his chair. 'We have to make up something if we want him down!'

'I hate this!' Tracy rubbed her eyes. It was 2AM and she was tired. Micah was probably tired too, but he did not complain. He usually fell asleep at the early hours. That was not a problem for him.

'What you want me to do now?' He asked.

'Nothing for now. I have to think… '

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter woke up from noises, coming from the bathroom. He rushed there and saw Claire knelt on the cold ground and bent over the toilet. She just had flushed the water, but her head rested on her palms. Her elbows lay on the both sides of the toilet and she coughed repeatedly.

'Claire?' He called her quietly. She looked at him with harassed face and one attempt of a smile. Peter came close to her and took her in his arms. 'Why don't you wake me up?' He asked softly as he helped her washed her face. Another attempt of a smile and she just lay her head on his shoulder.

'I thought that I could handle it alone…' She said throaty, while he put her on the bed again.

'What am I? An air?' Peter stroked her hair and went in the bathroom again. Soon he came back with one soaked towel. He skimmed it over her face and she felt relief. 'Better?' He asked and she nodded instantly.

'I thought that you need some sleep.' Claire spoke and Peter looked at her strangely.

'Why?'

'I felt you last night.' She shrugged lightly and Peter threw the towel on the ground.

'You felt me? How?' His eyebrows rose up.

'I heard you talking on the phone, but I was too tired to open my eyes.' Claire admitted.

'So you know that I was awake and you know…'

'I know where Danko is?' Claire asked him and Peter sighed tiredly.

'Nope.' He answered and took her hand. 'We don't know where he is, but Sylar probably knows and…'

'He may leads you to him.' Claire nodded. That was clever plan. 'Are you sure that he is the one…'

'One of Nathan's guards saw him leaving the mansion. He wasn't among the guests.'

'But…'

'He shot me too, remember? I know his style.' Peter saw the shadow of concern falling over her face. 'Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm okay, right?'

'Yeah, but…' Claire shifted on the bed and Peter helped her sat. 'I need you to be careful, okay?'

'Sure.' Peter smiled softly and stroked her hair.

'I know that you are angry at Danko.' She made short pause. 'I know that you want revenge... I won't stop you, because he was trying to kill our baby, but…' She looked at him intensely. 'Just want you to be careful!'

'I will be.' Peter said seriously.

'Don't go there alone, okay? Take someone with you! '

'I'm not going there, whatever it is, alone.' Peter crooked his face. 'Nathan won't let me!'

'Smart man.' Claire nodded and Peter could not help, but smile.

'You really take care of me.' Peter said and Claire laughed.

'Somebody has to.' She pointed out and just then, they heard two angry cries. 'And we just talking about cares…'

Peter laughed quietly and got off the bed. He came back with Alessa in his arms and handed he too Claire. She took it carefully and pulled down her nightgown, allowing her daughter found her source of the food. Seeing her energetic sucking, Claire smiled and looked at Peter, who just sat on the bed with Isa.

'I think we are very hungry here.' She said and looked back at her daughter.

'We are hungry here too.' Peter said and saw his son's eyes glowing in red. 'Sh-sh…' He cradled him, trying to calm him down. 'You are one stubborn boy, but you have to wait now, okay?' He spoke gently and Claire just watched him with admiration in her eyes. 'Your sister is hungry too…' Peter cooed and suddenly, Isa's eyes turned back into his original hazel color.

'You are great with kids, you know that, right?' Claire asked him and lifted up Alessa. She put her head on her shoulder and rubbed her small back.

'I'm good only with my own.' Peter crooked his face. 'I was shy before and…'

'But you helped me when I was in that kindergarten…' Claire smiled at him and put Alessa on the bed. Pete gave her Isa and Claire helped him found his food. Peter took his daughter in his arms.

'I just knew I had to save you.' He said looking at her.

'Why's that sound so familiar to me?' She smiled at him.

'Because it's the truth.' Peter said seriously.


	132. Chapter 132 Mission in his life

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Claire's first morning out of the bed; why they keep her safe; what is new plan of Peter; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 132**__** Mission in his life**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Noah, Sandra, Lyle, Claude and Lora decided to stay little while in the Mansion. They all were concerned about Claire's safety and were ready to help Peter for keeping her safe and secure. Peter was nervous and he tried to hide that from her, but Claire could feel that. Still, no one of them had spoken a word after their last talk.

Week after his birthday, Claire was allowed to walk. However, Peter followed her every step. That annoyed her, but Claire did not say a word. She knew if she was trying to argue with Peter, it would be ugly and painful. Besides, Claire did not want to argue with Peter. He was scared enough for her and she did not want to act like a child.

'Dad!' Claire saw Nathan was sitting at his office. He lifted up his head and one smile shined on his lips.

'I never get tired of listening this!' He said and walked to her, giving her one brief hug. 'How is my girl today?' He pointed the chair opposite his one and watched her sitting carefully.

'Good, I guess.' Claire said.

'You guess?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'I am little lightheaded from the long resting.' Claire shrugged.

'You wanna take a nap?' Nathan looked at her with concern.

'No! I don't wanna take a nap! I wanna help!' Claire frowned.

'Help with what?' Nathan played dumb.

'Dad!' Claire frowned even more.

'I don't know of what you're talking about.'

'Peter told you, right?' She frowned.

'Pete didn't tell me anything!' Nathan leaned back on his chair and crossed arms before his chest.

'You know, for a politician, you are a bad liar!' Claire leaned back on her chair too.

'I'm good... of what I'm doing and Peter didn't tell me anything.' Nathan frowned.

'So then…' Claire lifted up her chin. 'I wanna help!'

'No!' This time her father did not play dumb. He just snapped the word.

'But…'

'I said no!'

'Dad…'

'If Peter had told you that, would you listen?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows.

'But why I can't help you?' Claire did not answer. They both knew the answer.

'You're pregnant.'

'So? I still can hold the gun!'

'Hell no!' Noah said from the door. Claire looked around and saw him frowned too.

'What?'

'You can't do this!' Noah said and entered into the room.

'But…'

'I just came back from the Beach House. They still trying to came up with something.' Noah said instead.

Claude materialized in front of them and close to Noah.

'The President is still at Washington.'

'Are we sure in that?' Nathan asked.

'We are sure!' Claude nodded.

'Hello here!' Claire waved with annoyance.

'Yes, dear?' Claude asked her almost politely.

'I wanna help!' Claire pouted again.

'No!' Claude answered too.

'But…'

'Claire what are you doing down here?' they heard Peter's voice coming from the door and turned around to look at him.

'I just thought about little walk.' Claire looked at him and saw his face relaxed.

'Okay. Then why you don't go to your mother? She was looking for you.' He said and walked towards her. Claire took his hand and got off her chair.

'You're trying to shut me off!' She said frowning.

'Nope, I'm trying to protect you!' Peter answered.

'You are impossible!' She pouted as he walked her to the door.

'So are you!' Peter gave her one quick kiss. 'She's waiting for you in our room.'

'Whatever!' Claire murmured and climbed up the staircase. Peter watched her as she disappeared upstairs.

'She is stubborn!' Nathan sighed and Peter looked at him.

'Wonder from whom she inherited this!'

'Yeah, yeah…' Nathan looked as his brother closed the door and walked into the room.

'So, anything new?' Peter asked.

'The bastard is still in the White House. Some delegation from Middle East…' Claude said.

'No movement around the Mansion.' Noah said.

'Danko?' Peter asked.

'Still missing.' Nathan said and Peter frowned.

'Damn it!' he hit the desk with clenched fist.

'Peter calm down!' Nathan tried to calm him, but Peter shook his head.

'I can't be calm!' He said and fell on the chair. 'I can't be calm when it comes to her and that son of a bitch knows me well!'

'We will find a way!' Noah insisted.

'How?' Peter looked at him. 'The only I can see is to kill him once and for all!'

'You can do that, but not now!'

'Why?'

'Because, we have to think about this country!' Nathan frowned. 'C'mon Peter, don't tell me that you forgot about all these people!'

'I am trying, Nathan! But all I can think of now is Claire!' Peter frowned. 'Anything from the Beach house?' He asked Noah.

'Nope. They're still trying…' He answered.

'I want full surveillance.' Peter said angrily.

'Sure. The Mansion is…'

'No. Not the Mansion! I want the White House!'

'What? Peter, are you crazy?' Nathan's eyes widened.

'Nope.'

'But how? I mean, the White House is one of the most secured places in the whole world.'

Peter did not answer. He pulled out his phone and dialed one number.

'_West!'_

'West? It's Peter!' he made short pause. 'Tell me the password today.'

'_Wings__. It's me Peter!' _

'Okay.' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'I have new task for you.'

'_I'm listening?'_ West answered seriously.

'I need you to make me one personal favor.'

'_Sure. Tell.'_

'I want full surveillance at one place.'

'_What is the place?'_

'The place is one of the most secured ones in the entire world.' Peter said and saw his brother shook his head.

'_Where is it?'_

'White House.' Peter said and West silenced for one minute.

'_How many people?'_

'Five or six.' Peter said.

'_Considered done.' _West said and Peter rubbed his eyes.

'Are you sure?'

'_Peter I watched the news, okay? I was wondering when you're going to call me_.' West said with serious voice.

'Okay.' Peter answered. 'I need reports in every six hours. I want to watch _him_!'

'_I know who we have to watch!' _West answered. _'As I said – considered done!'_

'Okay.' Peter said and looked at the clock. 'Now it's almost 11AM. Can I expect your report at 5 PM?'

'_I'll call!'_ West confirmed.

'That's all.' Peter said and made short pause. 'Thank you.'

'_Anything for you!'_ He said and hung up his phone. Peter did the same and looked at his brother.

'It's done.'

'Peter, are you sure in this?' Noah asked.

'I'm gonna protect her by any cause!' Peter said and got off his chair. 'Any cause!' He repeated and walked out of the room.

Nathan followed him with pensive look.

'I think that is his mission in life – protecting Claire…' He said and looked at Noah.

He did not say anything, just nodded silently. Claude did the same.


	133. Chapter 133 By any cost

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Claire's first morning out of the bed; why they keep her safe; what is new plan of Peter; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

* * *

_**Chapter 133 By any cost**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

'Stupid men!' Claire murmured as she walked into her room. She saw her mother and Heidi bent over the crib and joined them. 'Something wrong?' She asked anxiously and looked at her babies. They slept peacefully.

'No, Claire! Relax!' Sandra rubbed her arm and saw how Claire touched her children, gently lingered fingers over their small bodies.

'I'm sorry, I just…' Claire smiled nervously.

'You just are their mother and you're concerned about them. That's normal!' Heidi said and smiled softly.

'They are so small.' Claire glanced at them and grabbed the edge of their crib.

'But they have two amazing parents.' Sandra said and her daughter looked at her.

'You think?' Claire asked her with shy smile.

'I wasn't sure at the beginning, but now…' Sandra shrugged. 'Peter looked way better than before.'

'And he is such a tyrant now!' Claire frowned.

'What? Why?' Heidi asked with confusion.

'He didn't allow me to participate in Sylar's case.' Claire pouted.

'Sylar's case?' Sandra rose up her eyebrows.

'They have gathering in dad's office and talk about Sylar and how they could deal with him.' Claire frowned. 'Peter just shut me out… again!'

'He is right.' Sandra nodded.

'What? I cannot believe this! You're taking his side?' Claire's eyes widened.

'I'm taking his side, when he is right about my daughter.' Sandra said, staring at her.

'He is not right. I can help! Really!'

'How? By holding a gun and running around with your big belly?' her mother frowned.

'It's not like that!' Claire frowned too. 'Besides, I'm not big – still!'

'You are good the way you are, Clare.' Heidi touched her shoulder. 'You just experienced gun shot and almost lost…'

'Don't say it!' Claire interrupted her with fear in her voice. Her hand slipped over her still flat stomach protectively.

'See?' Heidi said softly. 'You just take care for the baby and let Peter take care for you.'

'I'm just…' Claire bit her low lip. 'I'm just scared I guess.'

'I know you are, hun.' Her mother smiled at her. 'But we are here to take care for you.'

'No.' Claire shook her head. 'I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for the baby. If something happens…'

'Nothing is going to happen.' Heidi interrupted her. 'Peter won't allow that! You know him!'

'Yeah, Yeah I know…' She felt sudden dizziness and lost her balance for one moment. Sandra grabbed her arm immediately.

'Wow! I think you better lie down, hun!' She said and supported her to the bed. Heidi brought one wet towel and pressed it to Claire's forehead.

'Are you better now?' Heidi asked with soft smile and sat beside Claire.

'I think.' Claire smiled weakly. 'Just little lightheaded.'

'Only this?' Sandra asked with concern. 'You want us to call Peter? Maybe you could feel little better.'

'I'm always feeling better with him around me, but don't call him yet.' Claire said with softness in her voice.

'Okay.' Sandra tried to smile and saw her daughter yawned. 'Are you tired?' She asked her.

'This little human here…' Claire rubbed her stomach with smile. 'I'm not tired, but the baby is.' She yawned again.

'Sleep now, okay?' Her mother bent over and kissed her forehead. Claire smiled and closed her eyes. Minutes later, she already slept. Sandra's face faded as she covered her daughter with warm blanket.

'I'm concerned about her.' She said to Heidi, standing near.

'We all are, Sandra.' Heidi put one hand on her shoulder.

'Peter must be here.' Sandra frowned.

'He is right there he has to be now. He cares for her protection.' Heidi answered and Sandra sighed.

'I know you are right and I think he's really trying, but…'

'You are mother. I can understand that.' Heidi nodded and Sandra turned around to look at her.

'It's going to be hard pregnancy.'

'We have to protect her from the stress.' Heidi said serious. 'It's not good for her or the baby. Last time she had few hard moments. Let's hope this time would be different.'

'Let's hope.'

'What's wrong?' Peter asked. He just had entered in the room and his look fell on Claire. She slept peacefully, but he frowned.

'She is okay, Peter. Just felt tired and fell asleep.' Heidi answered and saw him rushed to the bed. Sandra got off just in the moment Peter sat beside Claire. Despite Heidi's reassurances, he checked her pulse. Just then, he allowed himself to relax.

'Okay…' Peter rubbed his eyes. 'I think she is fine.'

'I just told you.' Heidi said softly.

'I don't want to risk with her.' Peter insisted.

'I know.' Heidi said and patted his shoulder. She looked at Sandra. Claire's mother nodded and they both leaved the room.

Peter just sat on the bed, watching her sleep. She lay on her back with hands, covering her belly. She thought about her unborn child even in her dream. Peter smiled and touched his face lightly. She was so beautiful and especially now, when she was pregnant. There was something in her face. It was softer and delicate. However, Claire always was beautiful to him and always would be. He almost had lost her on his birthday. His world had crashed for one moment. She barely survived then and now Peter wanted to be sure about her safety. If that meant fighting with her stubbornness, so beat it. He would keep her safe no matter of the cost.

She opened her eyes with light flutter. One sleepy smile appeared on her lips and Peter could not help but smile back.

'Hey… How are you feeling?' He asked softly.

'We're fine.' She said and looked at him carefully. 'I'm sorry about before. I know you are right about my safety and all, but… I really need to do something.'

Peter smiled and covered her hands over the belly and looked at her.

'You need to take care about the baby. That is your job! Let me do the other.' He said.

'But…' Claire frowned.

'You asked to do something.' Peter insisted. 'So I'm telling you what to do.'

'But Peter I'm…'

'No!' He frowned. 'You won't do anything too stressing for you or the baby! Okay?'

'But I can't lie on the bed the whole day!' Claire pouted.

'Look, this situation is enough stressing for me without your caprices!' He snapped.

'My caprices?' Claire frowned.

'Do you think I like it?' Peter ran fingers through his hair. 'Do you think I don't want to go and just finish with that guy? I really want that Claire! Don't tempt me now!'

'Peter.' She reached and touched his hand. Her eyes softened. 'I'm sorry, okay?'

'Just…' Peter turned around his hand and took her small one in his palm. 'Don't make me more worried as I already am!'

'Okay.' She nodded.

'Okay?' He looked at her carefully and she smiled this time.

'You do your job.' She placed their united hands on her belly. 'I'll do mine.'


	134. Chapter 134 I’m here to protect you

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Claire want just a little walk; why they keep her safe; what is new plan of Peter; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 134**__** I'm here to protect you**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

They celebrated New Year as a family. All members of the Petrelli clan were here. Including

Peter and Claire's new friends from the Beach House and Bennet's. Claire finally managed to fix the problems between her and her adoptive father. Peter and Nathan helped a lot for this. Of course, Noah's staying into the mansion also helped. He helped Peter and for Claire that was enough to give him a chance.

Claire was in the middle of her forth month and she already had one small protuberance at her belly. Peter still did not let her to walk out of the mansion and she started to get nervous. She felt like prisoner in golden cage. Everybody cared about her, but so much attention, drove Claire crazy. She knew that in the moment she walked out into the porch, almost all the guards of the mansion focused on her. She did not notice them, but she knew that Peter had given strict order. However, the cold weather in January was not the best for walks. Therefore, Claire preferred to stay inside of the house.

'I think I really need fresh air.' Claire said, pushing open the door of the cabinet.

Peter and Nathan looked at her shocked. They just looked at some map. Peter frowned.

'No!' Peter just snapped and turned back to the map.

'I want to!' Claire placed hands on her hips.

'Too bad!' Peter said without even looking at her.

'I'm going!'

'No!'

'Peter!' She frowned. 'You can't keep me here forever!'

'I can!' He turned around and looked at her, crossing arms before his chest. 'Just watch me!'

'What? Peter! You can't be serious!'

'But I am…' Peter said with annoyance in his voice.

Nathan coughed nervously.

'I think I'm gonna… leave you alone.' He said and got out of the room, leaving them alone. Nobody noticed that.

'You've got to…'

'I don't have to do anything!' Peter said and saw her walked towards him.

'You can come with me.' Claire said.

'I said no, Claire! Why don't you listen?'

'Because I'm tired! And I'm bored and I need little fresh air!' She said stubbornly.

'Sure! Soon after Sylar is dead and buried.'

'Killed by you?' She rose up her eyebrows.

'Killed by me!' Peter nodded shortly.

'That could happen after ages!' Claire threw up her hands with frustration.

'That could happen now if somebody allows me!' Peter pointed out with flat voice.

'Yeah and became terrorist. Then you have to run and I have to take care for our children alone!' She frowned. 'Not to mansion that I'm gonna miss you! Nope – bad plan!'

'Then you'll be here!' Peter said and she frowned even more.

'But…'

'He threatens your life okay? I'm not good with that! I'm not calm with that and hell, I wanna kill him just in this moment!'

'Peter!'

'I can't! I know that and he knows that! That son of a…'

Claire touched his forearm and looked at his angry eyes. They softened in the minute they met hers.

'Peter, it's okay. You gonna kill him when the day is right!' She said and Peter saw the belief in her eyes. She believed in him. 'Still, I need you to be careful while you're doing this, okay?'

'You know that I'm always…'

'No! Extra careful! Okay?' She insisted and he took her chin between his fingers.

'Look at me!' He insisted and Claire stared at his eyes. 'I'll be very careful!'

'You know why, right?' Claire insisted.

'I know.' Peter whispered. 'I have to think about for you and…'

'Ah…' Peter did not finish. He saw Claire exclaimed and bent over, touching her belly. She squeezed his forearm.

'What? What happened?' Peter looked at her with worry in his eyes.

'Baby.' Claire looked at him with confusion.

'What the baby?'

'I think it moves.' Claire said and winced again. 'Ah… '

'Are you sure that this is only move and nothing else?' Peter still was worried.

'Damn!' Claire frowned. 'This is not my first baby! I know!'

'Okay then…' His face lightened. 'Can I feel it?'

Claire just smiled and took his hand, placing his palm on her belly. They silenced for one moment and then Peter felt it too. Here it was. His baby moved. Claire saw his smile and her heart melted.

'You feel it?' She asked, although she was sure that he was.

'I think I wanna kiss you right now.' He said and reached his free hand, grabbing her head and pulling her closer. Their lips met with one soft kiss. Claire sighed after it and pulled away.

'That was good.' She said with dreamy face.

'I'm good.' He said playfully and she smiled.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Then listen to your good man and…' His phone rang and Peter pulled it out of his pocket. 'Hello?'

'Hello, Peter?'

'Tracy.'

'I just wanted to know that we found something.'

'Something about the President?' He asked and Claire's face frowned.

'No. Something about his wife.' Tracy said with hesitation.

'What is it?' Peter asked impatient.

'She was a hooker.' Tracy said.

'What?' Peter could not believe. He had met Rose couple of times. She did not look like…

'It's true. That's how they met!' Tracy answered.

'So? You said that we have to use this, am I right?'

'No, I'm just saying that we have something.'

'It's not about him. I don't care!' Peter answered.

'But it'll destroy her repitation.'

'I don't want to destroy her. I want to destroy him.' He said. 'Keep the information. Search something else.'

'Fine. Bye.'

'Bye.'

'What?' Claire asked with curiosity.

'Tracy found out that the wife of the President was a hooker. I said that we want him, not her.'

'Right.' Claire nodded. His phone rang again.

'Hello?'

'It's West. I know that it's not the time, but we have movement.' West said.

'Movement?'

'The President's Plane is ready.'

'To where?' Peter asked carefully.

'New York.' West answered quietly.

'Thanks!' Peter said and hung up the phone. 'You won't get out of the mansion. Get it?' He looked at Claire with narrowed eyes.

'What?' She looked confused.

'Sylar is coming here, in New York.' Her hand slipped on her belly and Peer saw the scare in her eyes. 'Come here.' He said and spread his arms. Claire did not wait for second invitation. Her head lay on his chest and she heard his soft whisper in her hair. 'I'm here to protect you…'


	135. Chapter 135 They are even

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Claire want just a little walk; why they keep her safe; what is new plan of Peter; two fathers talks; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 135**__** They are even**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

After the first wave of shock, Claire wiped out her tears and looked at Peter. He looked at her strangely as if he had read her mind. She saw his face faded and his eyes narrowed.

'No!' He spat the word and released her from his hug. 'I don't want you to do this, Claire!'

'I need a gun, Peter!' She frowned stubbornly.

'I keep telling 'no'!'

'Then I'll keep asking, get it? I want to protect our baby!'

'What am I here? Hello?' Peter spread his arms and Claire shot him one look.

'You can't be around me all the time, Peter!' Claire snapped with annoyance.

'I can.' She answered stubbornly.

'Give me one gun, damn it!' Her eyes narrowed towards him. She was stubborn, but so as he. Peter crossed arms in front of his chest and looked at her challenging.

'What part of my _no_ you don't get it?' He asked politely and that pissed her even more.

'I just want to protect myself!'

'It's dangerous to have a gun around you!'

'Why? You think I might try to kill you?' Her words hit him and she knew in the moment she said them. 'Oh, Peter! I am sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean…' She tried to explain, but the pain in his eyes didn't go away.

'Do you ever wonder, Claire? What might've been if you…'

'No!' She refused quickly and she was honest. Peter could read her mind. He could see that. 'I was afraid.' She admitted. 'I was afraid that I might hurt you! But I never wonder…'

'Claire…'

'I just want to be able to protect myself and my baby.' She placed hand on her belly. 'That's why I asked for the gun.'

'Last time you asked for the gun, you and Nathan rushed into guarded building to save me!'

'You were in danger, Peter!' Claire frowned. 'Of course I would want to save you!'

'You were pregnant, Claire!' Peter grabbed her arms and forced her to look into his eyes. 'What if something had happened to you? What if someone had hurt you? I wasn't able to help you then!'

'Nothing happened, Peter!' She said quietly, although knowing that he was right.

'Claire…'

'Do you know how much I love you? Do you have any idea? I would die if something happened to you! Don't you get it? Every time you have to fight with someone or going to some dangerous mission, I can't sleep at night!' She lifted up one hand and covered his right cheekbone. 'I can't sleep, staring at the window and I'm feeling alive again when I see you coming back!'

Peter opened his mouth, but did not say anything. He knew that. Of course, he knew. They had connected so tightly that he could feel her. He could sense when she was worried. Therefore, now he just closed his eyes, leaning on her palm.

'You see now? You see why I had to save you in that building! I was not thinking for myself. The only thing I could think of was you!'

'Claire, I know that you love me.' Peter opened his eyes. 'But now you have to think of yourself for instant!' He reached hand and touched her belly. 'Now you have to think of it.' He smiled and Claire knew that he knew something that she did not.

'You know what its gonna be?' She looked at him with strange shine in her eyes. He nodded.

'I know.'

'You dreamt of it?' She asked and he nodded again. 'Are you going to tell me?'

'Nope!' This time he shook his head. 'You would want to be a surprise.'

'How do you know that?'

'I just… know.' Peter shrugged.

'No twins?'

'No! No this time.' He shook his head.

'No this time?' Claire gave him surprising look. 'Just how many children did you see in our life?'

He just smiled and kissed her. Claire shrugged and sank into his hug again. They did not notice Noah and Lyle peered at the door.

'I don't get it.' Lyle had confused look on his face. 'So who won now?'

Noah just smiled and closed the door, giving Peter and Claire some privacy.

'They are even.' Noah said and patted his son's shoulder.

'I don't get it.' Lyle threw him one look.

'Someday you will.' Noah said and they both walked out of the house just into the porch. Nathan was there with his warm coat and hands deep into his pockets. Lyle saw Molly and Micah playing into the snow and joined them.

'Hi, Noah.' Nathan greeted him and Noah nodded.

'I just saw something very interesting in your office.' Noah said and looked at Nathan.

'Peter and Claire were there.'

'They still are. I didn't enter.' Noah explained and Nathan nodded. 'I have to tell you, these two are…' He did not finish and Nathan laughed.

'Trust me – I know. In one moment they are fighting and on the next one you can find them kissing at the near corner.'

'Yeah.' Noah said with light smile.

'And when you're mention about them fighting…' Nathan laughed again. 'They say that they don't fight… ever!'

Noah rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, right!'

'Just try and drop that subject when they are near.' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. 'Then you'll believe me.'

'Maybe I will.'

'Maybe you should.' Nathan shrugged and his look dropped back at the teenagers, playing on the yard. 'I miss my children, Noah.' He said with sudden wave of honesty.

'Then why they are not here?' Noah looked at him strangely.

'They have to finish this year and then I'm gonna move them in some local school.' Nathan said.

'At least one of your children is here.' Noah pointed out and saw Nathan smiled again.

'Claire? Yeah… It's good to have her here, but she is… She is already grown up.'

'I know what you're meant.' Noah nodded. 'She has Peter now.'

'She always has him, Noah.' Nathan said quietly. 'Now she has their family and I think that despite this entire situation, she is happy.' He made short pause. 'You know, when I started all this I thought that I had to destroy them! I did not like their bond! They were too close for my taste!'

'Again – I know what you're meant.' Noah nodded.

'Then I realized that you can't fight with something that strong! Moreover, when I realized it, I finally understood their relationship! I understood that if I do not support them I am going to loose them. I chose to support them and all went good.'

'Claire even calls you _dad_.'

'She calls me that, because I saved Peter.' Nathan was honest. 'For her that was enough to forgive me. For him it was little longer.'

'The path to Claire's heart goes through Peter?' Noah rose up his eyebrows. 'Why I'm not surprised?'

Nathan threw one look at his office. He could see Peter and Claire hugging each other and smiled.

'Because it's them and it's something that it's meant to be.'


	136. Ch 136 Don’t fight with the inevitable

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****second meeting - Claire Bennet and Peter Petrelli; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 136**__** Don't fight with the inevitable **_

_New York, 10 years earlier_

_Her __father was going to really mad, Claire thought. She just got lost in New York. Their first family trip, well besides Lyle, and she got lost. And Claire just wanted to see that interesting sculpture little closer. When she had turned around, they were gone. _

_Looking around and walking backwards, she bumped into something solid. _

'_Oh!' Man's voice._

'_Oh! Sorry!' She said and looked up to see two hazel eyes smiling at her. _

'_Why I get the feeling of some strange déjà vu?' The prince asked her. Because he was a prince, Claire thought. He was tall, dark, and beautiful. 'Hey, are you okay?'_

_Claire just nodded with open mouth. 'Close your mouth, Claire! You're watching at him as an idiot!' she thought._

'_Are you lost? Where are your parents?' The prince started to look around, just as she did just seconds ago. _

'_I don't know.' She said and saw him looking at his watch. _

'_But they are here?' He asked softly as if he did not want to scare her. _

'_They are here, but can't find them.' Her lower lip trembled and she congratulated herself for that trick. She wanted him to stay with her just a little longer. You did not meet real princes every day, right?_

'_You want me to wait them with you?' He asked her carefully and Claire had to suppress her smile. Her father would find her. She was sure. He had thought her what she had to do when she got lost. Strangely, now Claire was feeling anything but lost. _

'_If you want to.' She said and they sat at one bench close to the fountains. _

'_Hey, what's your name?' Claire stared at him again and he smiled. He had strange smile, she decided. It was cute and touching. It was soft and relaxing. It was so…_

'_I'm Peter.' He said. _

'_I'm Claire.' She answered. _

'_So what are you doing around here, Claire? You're not local, I can tell.' _

'_How do I know I can trust you?' She narrowed her eyes and tightened her ponytail. Peter shrugged. _

'_Because you can.' He said and that was enough for her. Strangely, but that was enough. Somehow, she knew she could trust him. _

'_This is my first visit to New York.' _

'_I can tell that too.' Peter shrugged again. _

'_How?' She pouted._

'_Well…' he looked around. 'Where are your parents?' _

'_I got lost.'_

'_Exactly.' Peter pointed out._

'_This is not fair! You don't know me!' _

'_I know, but I can tell!' He said laughing. 'Besides, look at your skin.' _

'_What about my skin?'_

'_You have healthy tanned skin. There is not so much sunshine here, in New York!' _

'_You look pale.' She said. _

'_See?' Peter placed his enormous bag on his knees. _

'_What is this?' Claire pointed the bag. _

'_This?' Peter patted it. 'This is my notebooks. I'm student.'_

'_Really?' Her eyes widened. _

'_Really.' Peter nodded. 'I'm gonna be nurse.'_

'_Nurse?' Claire wrinkled her nose. 'Isn't that woman…?' Peter laughed and she realized that he had an amazing laughter. _

'_Nope. It's not only for women, although my dad doesn't like it.' _

'_Why?' Claire looked surprised. 'You could save people, right? That's cool!' _

'_Yeah, I think it is.' He shrugged, still with smile on his face. _

'_Someday, you're gonna save lots of people, Peter!' Claire nodded and she was sure. Peter laughed again. _

'_Well, thank you!' He said, crossing hands over his bag. 'I hope you're right.'_

'_You'll see.' She nodded seriously. 'You definitely saved me today.' _

'_I am?' He rose up his eyebrows. _

'_Yup!' Claire was serious. Peter laughed. She laughed too. _

_Little further, from them, Noah Bennet stood still and watched the picture. Claire was laughing with some man. Noah could easily recognized him as Peter Petrelli, Angela's son. He just had met her. Now he felt her perfume right behind him. _

'_They just keep meeting each other.' She murmured. _

'_What?' Noah looked confused._

'_You don't get it, but you will someday!' She said and called Haitian. _

_Meanwhile, Peter had told Claire some joke and she laughed. _

'_That was funny!' _

'_It's first joke I know!' He rose up one hand. 'I swear!'_

'_That was good!'_

'_Claire!' Her mother called her and she almost pouted. _

'_This is your mom?' Peter asked her and Claire nodded. He got off to meet Claire's mother. She looked really worried._

'_I'm fine mom!' Claire said after Sandra released her from her hug. 'He found me!' She pointed at Peter. _

'_Thank you for saving my daughter, sir. I'm Sandra Bennet.' She said and reached her hand. Peter took it and smiled shyly. _

'_I didn't do anything. Just have great company for awhile. I'm Peter Petrelli.' _

_Like a real prince, Claire thought. When it was time to say goodbye, she dropped her mother's hand and ran to Peter. _

'_Hey!' Claire called him and he knelt down so their faces were at one level._

'_Maybe someday we could meet again, Claire Bennet.' He said pinching her nose._

'_You are totally my hero, Peter Petrelli!' She hugged him and he hugged her too._

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire opened her eyes with smile. When she looked at the man, lying beside her, she knew that this was not just a dream. She knew that this had happened. When she was ten years old and she had a trip to New York with her parents, Claire had met her prince.

Peter opened his eyes just in this moment. He saw her, looking at him and smiled.

'You become a nurse.' Claire said and touched his face. 'Why?'

'When I was twenty, one girl told me that saving people is cool.' Peter said with playful flames in his eyes.

'You remember?' Claire asked with surprise. 'How?'

'I receive that memory along with the other one.' He said with smile.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Claire's eyes widened.

'I just did.' Peter shrugged and Claire thought of her dream.

'That was you?'

'Yup.' He said. 'Did you like it?'

'So you can manipulate me?'

'Oh, no!' Peter shook his head. 'I can't do this to you.'

'Why? It's because of my ability?'

'Because I love you.' He said and leaned to kiss her.

'Well, thank you.' Claire said. 'But how all this works?'

'We have a connection. Special one.' Peter tried to explain.

'That's why I can tell what you think. Even if I don't have this ability.' Claire nodded.

'You can tell what I think?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Not everything, but sometimes.' Claire shrugged. 'Like today. I knew what you were thinking about Sylar.'

'Really?'

'You wanna kill him!'

'This is not a big secret.' Peter frowned.

'But I know how you wanna kill him.' Claire bit her lower lip.

'That's new!' Peter suddenly felt interested.

'Yeah and I think it's wise.'

'You think?'

'Yup.' Claire nodded.

'Tell me why?' he asked and she smiled at him.


	137. Chapter 137 Revealing the secrets

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - ****Claire confronts Angela; why Nathan and Noah team up; what is Peter's part; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 137**__** Revealing the secrets**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire was the last, came down for a breakfast. It was not her fault of course. She was pregnant and that meat – lots of sleeping. Still, when she sat beside Peter and gave him one short kiss, she saw the smiles around the table.

'Morning,' She said blushing and took the butter along with one knife. Peter had put one croissant on her plate.

'Morning, Claire.' Everybody greeted her.

'How are you today?' Nathan asked her.

'Tired and sleepy, as usual.' She sighed and took a bite from her buttered croissant.

'Juice?' Peter asked her quietly.

'Mh-mm.' She nodded and saw him poured orange juice in her glass.

'I had a dream last night.' Claire said suddenly and threw one look at Angela. She waited for Peter to stop her, but he just shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. Claire continued. 'I was ten years old and I met one prince.'

'Prince?' Angela frowned. She looked confused.

'Actually, he found me.'

'Claire don't.' Noah said and looked at his daughter. Obviously, he remembered.

'I met him here, in New York.' Claire did not miss the moment when Angela understood. Her face faded. 'His name is Peter and he found me when I was lost.'

'What?' Nathan snapped and looked at Angela.

'Peter and I had met at least twice before Odessa.' Claire said and took a sip from her juice. 'Care to explain why you kept us in the dark?'

'It wasn't the time then.' Angela said.

'It wasn't the time?' Nathan stared at his mother. Surprisingly, Peter kept quiet.

'They had to meet at Odessa. That was supposed to happen.'

'But first time you forced our meeting, right?' Claire leaned back on her chair with hand resting on Peter's thigh. 'Back in Odessa? When I was five?'

'What?' This time was Sandra.

'You meet Peter when you were five?'

'He saved me from one boy.' Claire said and laid her head on Peter's shoulder. She felt his arm stretching over her shoulders and hugging her.

'So he was your savior?' Sandra said.

'Twice, before our last meeting in Odessa. The Haitian came to me after that too. He said that I'm not supposed to remember Peter Petrelli. He said that he had to erase my memory of him again. I couldn't understand that then, but now yes.'

'I didn't send him this time.' Angela looked at Noah. 'You?'

'I'm sorry, but I thought that it was for the best! That night in Odessa was terrifying and I thought…'

'The Haitian said that I have to remember! He said – have to remember, as if it was something important! Then again, when I have a need to talk with Peter, he said that I can't do that!'

'I was in coma for two weeks.' Peter remembered.

'I really needed to see you, talk to you. They forbid me that again.' Claire sounded angry.

'We thought that this was for the best, Claire.' Noah said.

'You?' She lifted up her head, but her hand still rested on Peter's thigh. 'Who are you, people? I needed him! I was sad and confused and you took away the only one that could make me feel safe! You took him away from me!'

'Claire…' Angela said, but Claire shot her one look.

'You! I think you have to keep quiet now! Because of you we thought that our love, our relationship is forbidden!'

'I had to protect our family!'

'You almost ruined that family, Angela! Your sons almost killed each other!' Claire just could not believe of what she just said. 'I never let that happen with my children! I'm gonna teach them how to love each other. I'm gonna give him all the love I can!'

'Calm down now…' Peter said quietly, rubbing her arm.

'I just thought that she had to know.' Claire looked at him and saw his silent nod. He did not say a word. He just was there, supporting her and she was thankful.

'So, Peter and Claire met when she was five and ten. Is that right?' Heidi asked.

'Yup.' Claire answered.

'The first time it was initiating from my mother.' Peter looked at Angela. 'The second was pure accident.'

'Meant to be?' Sandra asked quietly and saw the looks between Peter and Claire.

'Meant to be!' Claire said. She rested her head back on Peter's shoulder and sighed tiredly. It was good that he was here now. He was here with her and they did not have to hide. It was legal now. It was legal through all this time, but now they were sure. 'By the way how children I have to teach to love each other?' She asked and heard his quiet laugh.

'Nice try!' He said and kissed her temple.

'You won't tell me?' Claire looked at him.

'No.' He chuckled lightly. 'I can't tell you that.'

'Even if I'm pouting?' She pursed her lips.

'Especially when you're acting as our children.' Peter pinched her nose.

Noah and Sandra laughed. Peter gave them one surprising look. Sandra explained.

'That's Claire's trick.' She said and saw her daughter blushed. 'She took everything in that way.'

'Well, that won't work with me.' Peter shook his head.

'Okay.' Claire said with seductive smile. 'What about this?' She lifted her head little bit and whispered something in his ear. Peter rose up his eyebrows with interest.

'Really? And you're gonna do this?' He asked her, seeing her nod.

'You think you can tell me then?' She bit her lip.

'I can think about.' Peter rubbed his chin.

'Do I need to know this?' Nathan crooked his face and Heidi laughed.

'I don't think you need to know this, big brother.' Peter gave him one knowing look. 'Apparently, Claire has other methods with me.'

'I haven't heard any complaining.' She said rubbing his thigh.

'Do I look like an idiot?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Right! Can we stop with that subject?' That was Noah and Nathan looked at him all full with gratefulness.

'Thank you!' He said and took a sip from his coffee.

'I think we make your both dads blush.' Peter said at Claire and she giggled.

'I think you're right, but I don't know… How they thought our babies has been created?'

'Alright! Stop!' Nathan chocked with his coffee.

'Nice.' Peter nodded at Claire.

'Welcome!' She shrugged and rubbed his thigh.

'I can't see Lora and Claude anywhere.' Peter said.

'Beach House.' Noah answered.

'Still nothing?' Peter's face faded. 'West called me that his plane landed two hours ago.'

'We are ready Peter. I don't think he would be so stupid coming here again.' Nathan said and Claire placed hand over his belly. Her face faded too. Peter squeezed her lightly.

'I'm here.' He just said and that was enough for her now.


	138. 138 If you have them you have everything

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read -Peter and Nathan talk****; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 138**__** If you have them – you have everything**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter entered into the living room. Nathan just had settled in front of the TV. He threw one look at his brother and saw his worried face.

'What's wrong Pete?' He asked carefully. 'Something with Claire?'

'Nah.' Peter said and sat beside Nathan. 'Claire is fine, just resting.'

'Then what?' Nathan studied his face. 'Something is bothering you. I can tell!'

'West just call me with the President's program. He's taking his wife with him everywhere. '

'What do you mean everywhere?'

'I mean, everywhere. He has a visit to one kindergarten. I checked – at least two kids with special abilities. Then he had a meeting in one High School – three or four students. Then he has to speak in front of Woman Society here, in New York – three potentials, one of which is mom. Then – Charity Ball.' Peter rubbed his eyes.

'Busy schedule.' Nathan said pensively.

'Tell me about it.' Peter shrugged. 'You had to be invited on this ball?'

'Yeah, I am, but I already told that I'm not going.'

'That's good, because… Well, because you know.' Peter looked at his brother insistently.

'Sure.' Nathan shrugged.

'Matt and Mohinder would be there.' Peter said.

'Matt and Mohinder? Why?'

'Because I want to know every move. Walther and Jason will be at the kindergarten. West and Mike will be at the High School. I'm sending Claude with mom, just in case.' Peter said. 'I won't leave anything by accident.'

'Because of Claire?' Nathan said quietly and saw his brother winced barely noticeable.

'Because of her and all thee innocent people.' Peter stared at his brother. 'He has to be stopped Nathan.'

'I know Pete! Trust me, I know! You do realize what is going to happen if you kill him now?' Nathan said carefully, although he was sure that his brother knew.

'You're becoming the next President?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'Yeah, I know!'

'No! Not that!' Nathan frowned. 'I don want to be a President!'

'You don't want to be a President?' Peter shot him one look. 'Are you sure? That is your dream since you graduate from the University.'

'I am different now, Pete!' Nathan shook his head, smiling sadly. 'I have a family and I think…'

'You always had them, Nate.' Peter said carefully.

'They love me, Pete! They trust me to make a right choice! Heidi and I finally have real communication between us. My daughter is calling me 'dad'… This is more! This is so much more than I could imagine.'

'Uh, wow!' Peter moved closer and pinched his brother.

'Ouch!' Nathan grabbed his arm and stared at Peter. 'What was that for?'

'I just want to make sure that is you!' Peter smiled.

'Why?'

'Because you sound just like me now!' Peter teased him.

'You think?' Nathan rose up his eyebrows. 'Man!'

'Yup!' Peter nodded. 'The family is the most important thing in this world! You have them – you have everything!'

'Love wins everything, huh?' Nathan asked and saw Peter tilted his head as if he was trying to reach his mind. 'What the Hell are you doing?' he asked with annoyance.

'Um, nothing.' Peter shrugged again. 'I just thought that it's good to check.'

'Check what?'

'Is it you.' Peter answered and Nathan frowned

'It is me.'

'Now I know that!'

'Peter!' Nathan punched him on the chest, but Peter smiled.

'You do know that you can't hurt me like that, right?'

'It's worth trying!' Nathan rose up his eyebrows

'Can we act more like grown ups than as a children?' Peter asked seriously and Nathan almost bought.

'You are funny!' He said sarcastically. 'You are real funny!'

'Thanks! Ask Claire, she thinks the same.'

Nathan rolled his eyes.

'There is no use of asking Claire. You are her hero and she'll always protect you.'

'Yeah.' Peter's face faded.

'What? What now?' Nathan placed hand on his brother's shoulder.

'Nothing, it's just… I want everything would be easier for her.' Peter shrugged.

'She has you and she is happy about it.'

'She is like in the prison here, Nate. Like a… golden cage.' Peter shook his head. 'I don't want that for her!'

'Soon, Pete…' Nathan tried to calm him, but Peter got off the bed and crossed the room angrily.

'When Nate? When?'

'I don't know… When we take him down from the Presidential position?' Nathan looked at him quizzically.

'We do not know when that is about a happen! Days, weeks, month, years?'

'Look, Pete…'

'I am tired, Nathan! I just want to live my life normally! I want to stay home with my wife and my children. I want to protect them. I don't want them to be afraid of anything!'

'Have a patience Pete…'

'He is right.' Claire said from the door and entered into the room. She sat close to her father and looked at Peter. 'You have to have patience, Peter.'

'How? Tell me how?' Peter spread his hands and sat close to her. 'I want to protect you, but I fail every time.'

Claire smiled and took his face in his hands. She looked deep into his eyes.

'You are here.' She said softly. 'You are beside be and taking care for our children and me. That is all the protection I need now!'

'But…'

'I know that you are scared.' She spoke quietly and her thumbs drew circles over his cheekbones. 'I know you, remember? You doubt in yourself and you capability to protect me! But Peter… This is a mistake! You know that only with you I can feel safe. You know that, right?'

He nodded. He knew that her words were true. She had shared this thought with him couple of times already.

'I don't know what to do Claire.' Peter placed hands on her arms. 'I don't know what to do now.'

'What you always do – be my hero!' She smiled again and pressed one soft kiss on his lips. 'Do not lose hope Peter! Just have a little more patience.' She said and hugged him over his neck. Peter wrapped arms around her waist and saw Nathan looking at them. He recognized this look. Nathan supported them.

'If you have them – you have everything, right?' He said and smiled at Peter.

'Yeah…' Peter hugged Claire tightly. 'If you have them – you have everything!'


	139. Chapter 139 First and last mistake

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here you can read - Peter and Claire met once again****; where; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 139**__** First and last mistake**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

The waiting was the hardest part. Peter knew that. It was a game on life and death. He knew it as Sylar's knew it. His enemy had not made a mistake three months already. Peter followed his every move they were like cat and mouse. This time, Peter was the cat and it was hart to resist on temptation just to grab the mouse and squashed it in your paws.

However, the mouse was clever and hid behind it walls. Peter knew that if it were not for Claire, he would kill him. He would kill him as an animal, Sylar was. He was sick and Peter knew the only possible cure for his illness. The problem was that he could not use it. He could not kill him. However, Peter was sure that his time was close. He could feel it.

Claire was in her seventh month and Peter followed her every move into the house. She looked more annoyed than scared. This pregnancy was the easy one. She had only two crises, but Peter cured her. Now, she was able to walk around the house and in the yard.

People talked about their private life and Nathan gave the announcement that his daughter was pregnant and because of some difficulties, she had to stay in the bed. In that way, he shut the mouth of the press and suddenly, the people became very concerned about her health. They received a bunch of cards, wishing her soon recovery. Nathan smiled every time he read some card to her. Claire smiled too. There were nice people in this world too, she thought.

The twins were growing up every day. Peter and Claire were happy to see them healthy. She enjoyed in every moment spend with hem. Soon they were not be alone. She thought that every time, she looked at them. They were her treasure and her joy in this life. They were her miracle and she still remembered how hard it was their coming into this world. However, they were here now and the only thing she was concerned of, besides Sylar's attack of course was the new baby. Peter still had not told her about his sex. She still did not know was it a boy or a girl she expected. He knew and smiled every time when he looked at her.

Now, Claire was sitting on the bed. Her head rested on the headboard and she had stretched her legs. Her eyes closed and her hands rested on her belly. It was huge, but not as before. Now she carried only one baby. Claire frowned. One, but it kicked like a two.

'Claire?' She opened her eyes and saw her mother, standing at the door. 'Are you okay?' She asked and went to her. Claire frowned. People asked her that question almost all the time. The only one, who did not do that, was Peter. Not because he knew, he just placed his hand on her belly and checked for himself. Claire sighed and waited for her mother to sit on the bed.

'I'm fine, mom. Just pregnant and tired.'

'Peter sends me to see if you need anything.' Sandra said honestly and Claire smiled.

'Peter sends people in each 10 min.'

'He is just worrying about you.'

'He protects me and I'm glad for that, but all this is annoying already.' Claire frowned again.

'You just have little patience…' Sandra touched her hand, but Claire scowled.

'I have a patience, but ..'

'Thank you Sandra.' Claire heard Peter's voice and looked at the door. He was standing there with arms, crossed before his chest. 'I need to speak with her.' Sandra just nodded and leaved the room. Peter closed the door after her and sighed tiredly. 'How many times we have to talk about this, Claire?'

'I know I have to stay here, Peter! I know that!' She sighed with annoyance. 'But all I want now it to walk out.'

'Claire…' He sat beside her and covered her hands. 'I'm always here. You can talk with me.'

'_I'm here little blonde. You can talk with me.' _

Claire heard one voice like an echo in her head. She made one confused expression and then sank into memory.

_National Museum of History, New York _

_5 years ago_

_Claire looked around the room with annoyance. Why the Hell she agreed on this trip? She had to practice new moves. Instead what? Some stupid trip in New York. Moreover, it was boring. Her teacher had let them free in the Museum. Now Claire was in the gallery. Some paintings, showed the end of the Civil War. Huh? That was ages ago! What she had to do with that. _

_Claire snored and stepped back from the painting. Her way had blocked by something strong and she bumped into it. Her bag fell on the ground. It was a man, judging by his jeans. _

'_Oh! Sorry!' Claire heard his deep voice and saw him bent down and picked up her bag. 'I wasn't looking…' He babbled excuses._

_Claire scowled._

'_Hey, just watch...' Then he lifted up his head and placed the bag in her hand. He smiled and Claire felt her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes looked at her with curiosity. 'Hi…' She breathed the word and blushed. _

'_I'm sorry.' He said. 'It was my fault.'_

'_No, no. I wasn't looking…' she said at the same time and laughed nervously. _

'_It's no problem, really.' He said and put his hands in his pockets. 'Where is your group?' He asked._

'_What?' Claire was too focusing on his face to pay attention on his question. _

'_Your group?' He repeated the question. 'You are a student, right?' _

'_Hm…' She mumbled. _Talk Claire! Just talk! _She thought and coughed nervously. 'We have some free time to kill.' _

'_Free time to kill?' He laughed and Claire thought that he was amazing. 'Nice place to killing time, huh?' He pointed the room. _

_Claire frowned. He was right. _

'_It's boring anyhow.' She shrugged. _

'_And you decide to bump into the first stranger, standing in your way! Is that more interesting?' _

'_Hey I'm not…' She scowled, but saw his soft smile. He just teased her. 'You could be some pervert. How should I know?'_

'_You can't.' He shook his head. 'But I'm not, blonde.' _

'_What did you just called me?'_

'_Well, I still don't know your name.' He shrugged. Boy, he was gorgeous!_

'_You first.' Claire said and saw him smiled again._

'_I'm Peter.' _

'_I'm Claire, nice to meet you.' _

'_Pleasure is all mine.' Peter nodded._

'_So Peter, what are you doing here?' _

'_Avoiding my family.' He said with little frown. _

'_Little escape, huh?' Claire was intrigued. _

'_Yup.' Peter nodded. _

'_Oh…' Claire exclaimed and he smiled again. _

_They talked in front of that painting. People passed beside them, looked at them strangely, but they just talked and laughed like old friends. Except, they did not look like a friends. There was something more. There was some strange aura, surrounding them. If she did not wear her school uniform, people would have thought them for a couple. However, Claire was a student and Peter was a young man. Still, they looked good together. _

_Angela saw them. She watched them from the other side of the room. They had found each other again. She could not stop that. She could not fight with their destiny, but now it was not the time. She pulled out her phone and dialed the Haitian. _

'_Claire!' One girl of her group called her and Claire frowned. _

'_So you have to go, huh?' Peter asked her and Claire saw little disappointment in his eyes. _

'_Yeah.' She said, but she did not move. _

'_Before you go I have to give you something.' Peter rummaged into his bag. He pulled out one sweet little white bear. He held heart on his chest with __inscription 'I love NY'. 'Here!' He said, placing it in her hands. _

_Their fingers touched for one moment and Claire winced from that touch, but she took the bear. Her eyes met his and she saw that he had felt it too. However, Peter smiled and withdrew his hand. _

'_You give bears in every stranger?' Claire asked him with strange voice. _

'_Nope.' Peter shook his head. 'This was for my friend's kid, but I think you'll like it more.' _

'_Why?' Claire was curious. _

'_I'm thanking you for the talk.' Peter shrugged. _

'_It was a nice talk.' She said. Her friend called her again and she made few steps, but stopped and turned back to him. One sad little smile appeared on her lips. 'Can I call you? I mean… if I need to talk.'_

_Peter laughed and pulled out some card out of his pocket. He walked to her and placed it in her hand, careful not to touch her. _

'_I'm here little blonde. You can talk with me.' __Peter said still smiling. Claire nodded._

'_Bye, Peter.' She said and turned around again. _

'_Hey!' His voice stopped her. 'Aren't you afraid of me?' Claire looked at him._

'_No!' She said. 'I can trust you.'_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Claire took a deep breath and looked at him. He was smiling.

'We met once more, aren't we?' She asked and Peter nodded.

'Nice little chat huh?' He asked and Claire nodded.

'I just remember. You were my first crush.' She said blushing.

'Really?' Peter caressed her face. 'It's nice to hear that.'

'Yeah…'

'Peter we've got him!' Noah opened the door with these words.

'What?' Peter and Claire asked in one voice.

'Sylar!' Noah said with smile. 'He made his first and last mistake!'


	140. Chapter 140 Keep her safe

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! We are close to the end of this part and to the beginning of a sequel. Here you can read - what is Sylar's mistake; where is Nathan; what happens with Claire; will Peter seek for revenge;**** And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 140**__** Keep her safe **_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter stared at Noah with amusement. He knew that this must be the end of his enemy. Now Peter was free to kill him. Or at least, he would try to kill him. He felt Claire's hand grabbing his over her belly. He did not turn around to look at her. It was not necessary. She was there for him. She always was and Peter knew that they did not need words for communication. They just shared one amazing bond, which was only fantasy for the most of the people.

'What do you mean, Noah?' Peter watched his as he walked into the bedroom. 'Speak slow, 'cos I think I heard something important.'

'He tried to kill President's wife.' Noah said. 'Some of his guards saw him and tried to stop him, but he ran away.'

'He ran?' Claire squeezed Peter's hand. 'Sylar ran away?'

'No, the President ran away.' Noah ran fingers through his hair and looked at Claire. 'I know that this may sound confusing, but…'

'Sylar never ran away.' Claire said pensively. 'What if he…'

'No!' Peter looked at her. 'He is not so stupid. I wish he were so I could beat him easily, but he is not. I don't think that he would come here. Especially now.'

'He is right, Claire-bare.' Noah nodded and looked at Peter. 'Your brother just flew out for Washington.'

'Why?' Claire asked.

'He is gonna be the next President of the USA.' Peter said thoughtfully.

'No.' Noah shook his head. 'He said that he doesn't want that. He would be President only until the Cabinet pronounces their choice for the new one.'

'What?' Peter looked back at Noah.

'Your brother doesn't want to be a President, Peter.' Noah stared at the young man.

'So what does that mean?' Claire asked impatiently.

'We changed the future completely.' Peter murmured.

'What?' Claire asked again frowning.

'Hiro saw the Future with my brother as a President. But that wasn't my brother. It was Sylar.' Peter's eyes widened. 'No!' He jumped off the bed. 'Tell me he is not alone there!' He looked at Noah.

'I don't know.' Noah said shrugging.

'You don't know? How?' Peter stared at him and nodded at Claire. 'Don't leave her! I'll be back!'

'Peter don't!' Claire said, but he was already gone.

_Washington, DC_

When he opened his eyes, Peter looked around and found out that he was in the White House. He was at the President's Office. It was Empty, but not for long. When the door opened, Peter turned invisible and watched as his brother crossed the room and sat behind the desk. Peter frowned. Was this his brother at all?

Nathan rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at some documents as if he saw them for the first time.

'President!' He murmured. 'I don't want to be a President! What the Hell I was thinking before?'

Peter was almost sure now. Almost. He closed his eyes and focused on his brother memory. Everything was there. Then he opened his eyes and saw Nathan reaching for one pen. He rolled it between his fingers and then Peter was sure. Nathan held the pen in his right hand. That was he. That was Nathan.

'What the Hell are you thinking?' Peter growled and showed to his brother.

'Peter?' Nathan almost fell of the chair. 'What are you doing here?'

'No! What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?' Peter leaned hands on the desk. 'Why didn't you tell me? I could have sent Matt with you! I could have sent Mohinder! And you just played hero, right?'

'Peter…' Nathan rose up his hands.

'You know how dangerous all this is! You know that!'

'I know, but there wasn't any time for…'

'It's about your life, Nathan! You can't regenerate!' Peter was furious.

'Claire also!' Nathan snapped.

'What is that suppose to mean?' Peter snarled. 'You know that I couldn't leave her in danger.'

'I'm just saying that you are here and she is…'

Peter's phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and saw Noah's name on it.

'Damn it!' Peter cursed and pulled his phone back into his pocket. 'I have to go!'

'Wait! What?' Nathan called him/ Peter frowned.

'It's Claire.' Peter said and teleported away. Nathan stood there, just looking into empty space. He was not waiting too long. Soon he saw Hiro appeared in front of him with Matt and Mohinder by his side.

'Great!' Nathan said. 'Now I have guards.'

'You are gonna need them.' Matt said seriously and charged his gun.

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter teleported back into Petrelli Mansion and saw Claire, tossing on the bed and Noah looked panicking.

'What happened now?' Peter rushed to her

'I think… I… have contractions.' Claire panted.

'Okay.' Peter said calmly. 'Just breathe okay.' He reached hands over her body and they glowed like the sunlight. Noah observed that amazed. Soon he saw Claire calmed and Peter slowly withdrew his hands. 'Better now?' He asked and Claire nodded with closed eyes.

'What just happened?' Noah asked.

'She is fine and she is tired.' Peter said and tried to normalize his breathing. Seconds later, he was okay. Noah saw him narrowed his eyes. 'What the Hell did you tell her?' He got off the bed and came close to him. Claire was fallen asleep. 'You know that she has to be calm now!'

'I didn't say anything!' Noah rose up his hands. 'She received the contractions in the moment you left!'

'Damn it!' Peter cursed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'That son of a bitch is missing and now we all have to stay alert!'

'We will, Peter!' Noah said.

'I sent Hiro, Mohinder and Matt to Nathan. They can protect him.' Peter spoke quietly and he looked at sleeping Claire. 'We have to stay here and protect her! I have to stay here! If that piece of crap shows here…'

'I'm not gonna stop you!' Noah said firmly. 'Not anymore.'

'I know, Noah.' Peter nodded. 'Thank you.'

'You are welcome. Let's take him down!'

'We will, but our first priority now is Claire.' Peter said, still looking at her. 'She is vulnerable now. We can't leave her to chase our personal vendetta.'

'She's always comes firs to you, isn't she?' Noah stared at Peter.

'She's always comes first Noah! Always!' Peter said and went to her. Noah looked at them with some strange feeling. This was undeniable, indestructible bond. He could see that now. And he knew that Peter would keep his word. Claire was safe with him.


	141. Chapter 141 First thing is first

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! We are close to the end of this part and to the beginning of a sequel. Here you can read - where is Nathan; will Peter seek for revenge;**** And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 141**__** First thing is first**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter and Claire were sitting in the living room. It was lazy day, at least for Claire. Peter did not allow her to work anything. He kept her out of the action and as strange as it seemed, Claire did not mind. She felt too heavy and tired for any action. By the end of her seventh moth, she could not think of anything else than of giving birth of that baby. The only natural thing now.

It was lazy afternoon. Her father still was in Washington. He had been there two weeks already. He tried to make some changes in the Cabinet.

'Peter! Claire!' Noah rushed into the living room. Peter and Claire looked at him strangely. Obviously, he was out of his mind.

'Noah?' Peter rose up his eyebrows. 'What happened?'

'You have to look at this!' He said and switched on the TV.

'…_put some changes. Nathan Petrelli used his power of veto over his own law. He shut down the program, also known as the __**'Operation 'Fugitives'**__. The Program had been created…'_

Noah switched off the TV and looked at the young couple on the couch. He looked excited.

'Well?' He asked them.

'I think that it's great.' Claire said with normal voice. She rubbed her stomach, looking at her father.

'Great? Just… great?'

'You want us to jump from joy?' Peter frowned. 'This program was a mistake since from the beginning. It shouldn't happen in the first place!'

'But… if it wasn't this Program, we're probably still would think that we're related.' Claire pointed out and flipped her legs over his lap. 'Our children wouldn't exist.'

'So there was something good in all this, huh?' Peter smiled and rubbed her legs.

'Mh-mm…' She said and blinked from one hard kick. 'There still is.'

'Should I call in the Beach House?' Noah asked.

'Sure.' Peter shrugged. 'Call them, but I think that they already know.'

'I am going to call.' Noah said and pulled out his phone, waling out of the room. Claire looked at Peter with smile.

'It's over, huh? All this crap is finally over?'

'Part of it.' Peter sighed and looked at her back. 'Sylar is still on the loose. He has to be stop.'

'I know and I want that too.' Claire said, feeling his hands, resting over her legs. 'And I want to thank you that you are here with me, instead of seeking revenge.'

'You are the most important thing in my life, Claire. You should've known that.' He leaned towards her face and his hand stroked her hair gently. 'You are more important than any revenge, don't you see that?'

'I know.' She smiled softly. 'I know that, but I still thank you.'

'Anything for you.' Peter pinched her nose playfully and smiled again.

'So what is your plan now?' Claire asked.

'Plan?' Peter rose up his eyebrows and leaned back.

'Don't play dumb! It doesn't suit you, okay?' She frowned. 'Tell me what the plan is.'

'Killing Sylar.' He said simple.

'I see, so that's the plan.'

'Yup.' He nodded.

'Nothing else?'

'Nothing.' He shrugged.

'Peter!' Claire narrowed her eyes.

'What?' He played innocent.

'I told you something! Don't make me angry!'

'I'm not!' He frowned this time.

'Then tell me! I'm not asking for participation.' She pointed her big belly. 'Obviously I can't do that, but I still want to know what the plan is.'

'Okay, fine!' He sighed. 'I won't chase him. I'll wait for him.'

'You'll wait for him?' Claire rose up her eyebrows. 'Peter being patient? That's something new.'

'Don't mock with me, okay?' He blushed and she laughed.

'Sorry, but you are the most impatient person in this world.'

'I am here now, so?' He shrugged.

'Because you love me, not because you're patient.' Claire pointed out.

'I do love you.' Peter said seriously.

'I know that and I love you too. Come here now to kiss you. I'm not as flexible as before.' She crooked her face and waited for him to bend over her. He did and gave her one very soft kiss. She smiled. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He nodded with pleasure.

'Now, you said that you're gonna wait for him? How can you be so sure that Sylar would come here? He is not stupid Peter. He knows how powerful you are.'

'He knows, but he still wants to kill me.' Peter said rubbing his chin. 'That would make him sloppy in his actions. That is his weakness. He is very primate.'

'And you're not?' Claire rose up her eyebrows.

'I have you to tell me what I have to do.' He smiled playfully and she laughed.

'You are such a flatterer!'

'That's my trick with the women.' He moved his eyebrows, but Claire frowned and pinched his arm. 'Ouch! Okay, just with you!'

'That's better.' She nodded seriously. 'So what about all he groups and organizations we created? I mean, they are useless now.'

'No, they're not.' Peter shook his head. 'My mother created the old Organization with the idea of protecting people. People with abilities still exist. I am thinking about something new. We can keep what we made, and make it good and even better. '

'New _Organization_?'

'No. Something better.' Peter looked at her. 'People always needs saving, Claire. We can help them.'

'How?'

'We can create _Charity Foundation_.'

'And behind its walls we still can help to people with abilities. That is brilliant, Peter.' Claire shone.

'You think?' He asked, but he saw her smile.

'Sure. We just have to think of a name.' She clasped hands. 'That'll be so good.'

'Wow! Chill now.' Peter rubbed her knees. 'First thing is first.' He pointed her belly.

'Yeah.' She smiled at him and placed hand there. 'First thing is first!'


	142. Chapter 142 What is the name?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! We are close to the end of this part and to the beginning of a sequel. Here you can read - where is Nathan; will Peter seek for revenge;**** And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 142**__** What is the name?**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Being pregnant in your eight month was not so much of a fun. Well, it was not for Claire. She crossed the house back and forward. She walked in the garden, but she preferred to stay in the bed. Claire became hardly movable. Her legs and ankles hurt and she became very grumpy. Only Peter managed to work with her. How he could do that it was mystery for the others, but it was a fact.

Nathan still was in Washington, taking his duty as a new President, while the new one had chosen. Heidi and their sons were with him in the White House. Sandra and Noah were with Peter and Claire in the Petrelli Mansion, along with Angela, Lora and Claude. Matt and Mohinder stayed with Nathan. West and his team still watched the White House and called Peter with the news from there.

Hiro, Ando, Daphne, Tracy and the others still lived in the Beach House. The so-called war was over, but they all wanted to help Peter. They wanted to catch Sylar.

Peter also wanted that, but there was not any sign of him in this month. Peter checked the workers in the Mansion every day. He wanted to be sure that Sylar would not sneak into the house under his nose. Peter sighed and walked into the porch. It was good day. Warm day and nice for walks. Claire would love it, if she was not so hardly movable now.

'You have to have Hell of a patience with her, man.' Claude came closer and Peter smiled.

'Well, I get use to it.' Peter shrugged and looked at the older man. 'No news?'

Claude sighted and frowned with frustration.

'No news.' He repeated and looked at Peter. 'That bastard is hiding underground I swear!'

'There is nothing new.' Peter said quietly. 'He always was a coward.'

'He is s killer Peter.' Claude pointed out and Peter hissed.

'He kills only the people, who are weaker than him.'

'That makes him coward?'

'And smart.' Peter frowned. 'I hate to say that, but I think I can understand him at some point.'

'Wow!' Claude exclaimed. 'You can understand Sylar? That's new.'

'There was a time when I was like him. I wanted to kill my mother. I almost did if he didn't stop me.' Peter shrugged. 'He tried to be good then.'

'Didn't work.' Claude frowned.

'I was bad.' Peter said.

'Well, hate to disappoint you, mate, but that didn't work well too.' Claude patted his shoulder. 'You keep the good in you. There is no way of you being bad.'

Peter frowned.

'Oh, believe me, I can!'

'There is no way… ' Claude shook his head.

'When Nathan took Claire in order to capture me, I almost killed him along with his wife.' Peter spoke firmly with flat voice. 'I didn't think and I have to tell you, I would do that again if I have to.'

'You really?' Claude looked at him shocked.

'Really.' Peter nodded.

'She is really important to you.'

'She came into my life all of a sudden and changed it forever. She changed me for better.' Peter made short pause. 'I was weak before. She made me stronger.'

'And your kids?'

'What about them?' Peter looked at Claude.

'Didn't you afraid that they might be… You know, when you thought that you two are related…'

'About the genetic defects?' Peter rose up his eyebrows.

'Yeah.'

'I was at the beginning, but then I thought that there is no way of that. Thanks to Claire.'

'Why?'

'Because of her ability. Even if they were born with defects her ability would help them getting normal.'

'They have her ability?' Claude looked surprised.

'They have mine.' Peter said.

'Oh.' Claude nodded.

'Plus theirs of course.'

'You know what, mate? I don't want problems with your family.' Claude patted his shoulder and both men laughed.

'You have to be nice… grandpa.' Peter teased him. Claude's smile faded.

'Oh, shut up!' He snapped. 'I'm gonna call in the White House.'

'To check your son?' Peter asked and they both entered inside.

'To check your brother.' Claude shook his head. 'He is my son only by his blood.'

'Okay, if you said so…' Peter shrugged and watched Claude walk away. He was not sure how to deal with him. Peter thought that Nathan at least had to talk with him. They need to clean up the things between them. Peter did not expect them to act like a family. Nathan was grown up and he had three children now. He was a Petrelli. He had risen as a Petrelli and Peter accepted him as a brother. That was something permanent and even Peter had admitted his rights over the family name. Still, Nathan had a father and a mother. He needed more time with them. He needed to know them. Maybe if they had enough time to clean up this mess. Maybe…

'Peter?' He heard Claire calling him and ran upstairs.

'I'm here.' He said and saw her trying to get off the bed. Peter helped her and when she stepped on her own feet, she released one tired sigh.

'Thank you.' She said and placed hands behind her waist.

'Why are you even up?' He asked her frowning.

'Because I get tired of lying on the bed and besides…' She walked, or padded towards the bathroom. 'I need to visit that place.' Claire closed the door behind and leaved him alone for awhile. Peter went to see the twins. They were sleeping and he smiled, touching their faces. 'They are cute, huh?' Claire asked him at the door of the bathroom and came close to him. Peter looked into her eyes and saw all the love he felt himself.

'They are treasure.' He said, touching her belly. 'This one too.'

'Well, try to carry him then.' Claire frowned. 'Maybe it'll give me some vacation.'

'What?'

Peter looked confused.

'Oh nothing. Just playing soccer in my stomach that's all.' Claire blinked once again and sat on the bed. She released another tired breath and leaned back on her hands. 'I wish I'm on ninth month already.' She moved one hand from the bed and placed her over her stomach. 'I really love him, but… oh!' She felt one hard kick. 'Hey, stop it already! Mommy need some time to sleep, okay?' Then she blinked again, feeling another kick. Claire sighed and looked at Peter. 'Obviously we have different opinion.' He smiled and helped her lay back again.

'Try to relax okay?' He spoke softly, stroking her hair and she closed her eyes under his touch. 'Soon everything would be okay. Everything would be fine…' His calming voice drifted her off, but she grabbed his hand when he tried to get off.

'Stay with me.' Claire said sleepily and heard his quiet laugh.

'I'm here.' She felt his hand stroking her hair again. 'I'm here…' He said and she fell asleep, listening to his voice.


	143. Chapter 143 It’s about time

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! We are close to the end of this part and to the beginning of a sequel. Here you can read - where is Nathan; will Peter seek for revenge;**** the final countdown begins now; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 143**__** It's about time**_

_Petrelli Mansion, NY_

Peter was resting on the couch at the living room, when Hiro appeared before him. If Peter had not accepted Hiro's capability of appearing like that, he would get angry. Luckily, for Hiro, Peter had. Now he just looked at him and hung legs over the edge of the couch.

'Peter you have to see this!' Hiro insisted and Peter sighed, looking at Hiro's laptop.

'What now, Hiro?' The young Japanese sat beside him on the couch and put the laptop on the table.

'You have to see this Peter.' Hiro said and showed to him some animated diagrams of human DNA. Peter looked at the monitor and then at Hiro.

'I'm nurse not geneticist.' Peter said and narrowed his eyes.

'What? Um… oh sorry.' Hiro looked at him. 'Sylar couldn't' change his form anymore.'

'What?' Peter's eyes widened. 'How is that possible? I thought that…'

'Mohinder just sent me this. He said that he could not change it, because his DNA.'

'He could before.' Peter pointed out. 'What is the difference now?'

'The difference is that he changed too many times.' Hiro said. 'He can't do this.'

'You mean – this?' Peter changed into Hiro and back into his usual form.

'Peter!' Hiro got off the couch and saw Peter laughed. 'Don't scare me like that man!'

'What did I do?' Peter asked innocently.

'Um… nothing.' Hiro shook his head and sat back, beside Peter.

'Claire thought it's funny.' Peter shrugged.

'Claire is Claire man!' Hiro snapped, but then looked at Peter. 'How is she?'

'She is fine.' Peter's face faded. 'She is close and we have to be extra careful with her.'

'Call me if you need help, okay?' Hiro said and Peter nodded. In the next moment, Hiro was already gone. Peter sighed and looked at the monitor his friend had left him. It was some DNA structure and it showed some missing places. Peter frowned. If Sylar could not change, what about his other abilities. Was he able to use them?

Peter gazed at the monitor few more minutes and then closed it with one tired sigh. That game of cat and mouse was really getting on his nerves. What the Hell he was thinking? Sylar came to him here. Sylar was not that stupid. Peter wishes he was, but sadly, Sylar was one clever son of a bitch, who knew what he was doing. He knew Peter's weaker side and he was going to use it if he had a chance to do that.

Peter sighed with annoyance and got off the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. These past few weeks were calm. They where too calm for his personal taste. He knew that something might happen soon. Something, that Peter could not predict or escape. Sylar was near and Peter knew it. He could felt it, but where? Where he was hiding?

The young man closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He needed to get focus. He needed complete relax for that. Maybe if he tried long enough, he could find Sylar. He could use Molly's power about that. She was strong of finding people. Then why she could not find Sylar? Why Peter could not find him?

'Damn!' Peter cursed and opened his eyes widely. It was useless. He could not do this. He could not find his enemy. Sylar was just missing. That meant that he still could use his others powers

Peter was not surprised. Why everything with him had to be easy? He had to fight and defeat his eternal enemy. Moreover, he had to do that while his wife was pregnant and she was going to give birth anytime soon. Yup, Claire.

Peter walked by the window and stood there with hands in his pockets. His face darkened. Claire was the most precious thing in his life. The only thing it had nod changed. He loved her. He loved her more than anything in his life and that was his weakness and his strength. If it were not for her, Peter would give up by now. She was the reason he was still fighting. She gave him that reason and she gave him that love he needed. His Claire.

'Strange thing, huh?' Sylar's voice made him turn around. Honestly, Peter was not surprise to see him here. The reason made him widened his eyes in terror was that he was holding Claire in front of him. He pushed her in front of himself as they came down the staircase.

'Let her go now if you want to live!' Peter hissed and took few steps forward.

'Oh, no! No! No!' Sylar smiled and squeezed her hand, making her crooked her face in pain. Peter stopped. 'That's right! Stay there and just watch me how I'm destroying your life.'

'You can't beat me.' Peter hissed angrily. His eyes did not miss Claire.

'Obviously I can now.' Sylar laughed. 'Look what I have here.' He nodded at very pale Claire standing before him. That sick bastard used her as a shield.

'Let her go!' Peter repeated huskily.

'Do I look like I'm crazy to you?' Sylar rose up his eyebrows. 'I can control you now, Peter! That's fun!'

'You are sick, you know that?' Peter clenched his fists and his face darkened. 'I'm not letting you use her as a shield!'

'But I'm gonna do this.' Sylar laughed again. 'You're scared about her?' He squeezed her once again and this time Claire moaned painfully.

_It's not him. I'm in labor _

Peter heard her voice in his head and his anger turned into blind rage. He could not allow to himself to be afraid now. Claire needed him.

_Peter…_

He looked at her crooked face and saw the effort in her eyes. She was trying to hide her situation from Sylar. She was trying to protect her baby. Peter narrowed his eyes.

_I'll make him let you go. When he drops you, try to kneel on the floor. Okay? _He looked at her. _On three._

_Okay._ Claire sent him her thought.

'What are you doing?' Sylar looked at him strangely.

_One_

'You'll let her go!' Peter said.

_Two. _

'I'm not gonna do that!' Sylar smiled ominously, but his fingers slowly released his grip around Claire's arm. Peter still looked at him with anger in his eyes. 'How..?'

_Three. Down, now!_

Claire was free and she followed Peter's instructions. She knelt on the ground just in the moment; Peter shot one bolt with electricity towards Sylar. He flew away and slammed against the wall. His body fell over the near small table and crashed it.

'You are so dead, Peter!' He coughed and shook his hand. The same electricity showed up there. Sylar got off just to look at Peter who standing in front of him and protecting Claire. 'Go to Hell!' He screamed.

'You first!' Peter engaged blue flames from his hands and pointed Sylar. 'It's about time!'

Sylar smiled.

'Peter look out!' Claire screamed in that moment.


	144. Chapter 144 ‘End’ or ‘To Be Continued’?

**My notes: Hey, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. ****I write what I feel. Happy 100ths chapter of 'Saviours'! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as I'm enjoying writing it! Here it is - the last chapter and I'm so sad, but I know that you won't be. The Sequel is almost here. Now enjoy in this and please review. Here you can read - **** the final battle; And more...  
**

** Read and review people!... **

_**

* * *

Chapter 144**__** 'End' or 'To Be Continued'? **_

He looked at her crooked face and saw the effort in her eyes. She was trying to hide her situation from Sylar. She was trying to protect her baby. Peter narrowed his eyes.

_I'll make him let you go. When he drops you, try to kneel on the floor. Okay? _He looked at her. _On three._

_Okay._ Claire sent him her thought.

'What are you doing?' Sylar looked at him strangely.

_One_

'You'll let her go!' Peter said.

_Two. _

'I'm not gonna do that!' Sylar smiled ominously, but his fingers slowly released his grip around Claire's arm. Peter still looked at him with anger in his eyes. 'How..?'

_Three. Down, now!_

Claire was free and she followed Peter's instructions. She knelt on the ground just in the moment; Peter shot one bolt with electricity towards Sylar. He flew away and slammed against the wall. His body fell over the near small table and crashed it.

'You are so dead, Peter!' He coughed and shook his hand. The same electricity showed up there. Sylar got off just to look at Peter who standing in front of him and protecting Claire. 'Go to Hell!' He screamed.

'You first!' Peter engaged blue flames from his hands and pointed Sylar. 'It's about time!'

Sylar smiled.

'Peter look out!' Claire screamed in that moment and Peter tilted his head aside just in time. The fire bolt passed just beside his left ear.

'Looks like your little wife is care about you too much.' Sylar smiled viciously.

'She doesn't like the smell of the burning furniture also.' Peter snapped and flew against Sylar pushing him out on the porch. They both fell on the ground and Sylar pushed him away with his telekinesis. Peter fell on the ground panting for air.

'You know what? I wished for this since the moment I met you?' Sylar said and reached out his hand. He folded his fingers and Peter grabbed his throat. 'I'll kill you, Peter and no one is going to stop me!'

'Try again!' They heard Claire's voice. She just was crawled to the door, holding one gun. 'He is not alone!' She hissed and took a shot. It was not precise and she knew that she could not kill him in this way, but the bullet hit his arm and Sylar released Peter's neck with one curse.

'Please… hurry up…' She panted heavily. Only Peter could hear her now. 'I don't think… I… Oh!' She placed her hand over her belly.

'Oh so cute!' Sylar interrupt them. He engaged one bolt with electricity and tried to shot them, but this time, Peter was quicker. He used his son's ability and two lasers blades, cut through Sylar's hand. 'What..?'

'Isa says hello!' Peter narrowed his eyes again and pushed Sylar telekinetically over the porch. He turned around just for one moment. 'Just breathe Claire. I'll be here soon!'

'Be careful!' Claire screamed.

'Always.' Peter said and gave her one quick kiss. Then he walked to the place where Sylar was. He was lying on the porch. 'Now you have to pay!'

'I have to pay?' Sylar looked at him. 'You are the one, who…'

'You chased Claire, torture her, took her ability, torture her again, killed so many innocent people…' Peter grunted out and saw how his enemy got off the ground.

'You and your hero complex!' He snapped, breathing heavily. 'We could've been great team. You ruined everything!'

'No!' Peter's eyes shone in red again. 'I'm fixing it!' Before Sylar could react, Peter shot him with his laser eyes. He hit just the place his enemy could not regenerate. Sylar fell on the ground again. This time, he was dead. 'Finally!' Peter said and looked at the house. Noah already was running towards him along with Claude. 'Take care for the body!' Peter said and looked at them.

'Take care for your wife.' Noah answered him and Peter practically ran towards her. Claire was sitting on the cold ground and with hands covering her belly. She breathed heavily and Lora had knelt beside her. Claire had seen the whole scene, but she wanted to be sure.

'Dead?' She asked.

'Dead.' Peter said and took her in his arms.

'That's good.' Claire panted.

'I think she is close Peter.' Lora said.

'Okay.' Peter spoke softly, calmingly. 'Say in the kitchen what we need and call Daphne or Tracy to come. We're going to need any help.'

'Okay.' Lora said and went to fulfill his instructions.

'It hurts.' Claire moaned as he placed her over their bed.

'You can do it.' He answered her and sat on the bed, beside her.

'What if I can't this time?' Claire looked at him with scare. One thunder cut through the night sky.

'You can do it!' Peter said and squeezed her shoulders. 'I'm here!'

Claire nodded, but her face crooked and one strong contraction. She bit her lip, trying to muffle her scream. Peter saw that and took her face in his hands.

'You can scream Claire! Scream if you want!'

'I'm scared.' She panted again and saw Lora walking into the room. Daphne and Tracy followed her.

'I know that you're scared, but you have to do this!' Peter took her hand just in time. Another strong contraction cut through her stomach.

'Oh!' She screamed this time. Her body arched in pain.

'Good girl!' Peter said and kissed her hand. 'Breathe now. Come on.' He said and watched her efforts to follow his instructions.

'We saw it Peter!' Daphne said and Peter looked at her. She smiled. 'Good job!'

'We all wanted to thank you for that!' Tracy nodded.

'Peter!' Claire screamed his name and squeezed his hand.

'I'm here…' He said and bent over to caress her wet hair. 'My brave girl.' He whispered and Claire wanted to smile, but felt another strong contraction and her face crooked. She screamed again.

'Her water just broke.' Lora informed him and Peter nodded. He held Claire until they did not change her sheets. Trace helped to dress her in one clean nightgown and Peter placed her back on the bed.

Two hours passed and just when Claire thought that she was going crazy, Lora screamed that she had to push. However, Claire felt too weak to do that. She panted and gasped for air, she tried to push, but her strength was gone.

'I can't!' Claire cried. 'I can't do that!'

Peter sat beside her and lifted up her body enough so she could lean on his chest. Her hands grabbed his and she squeezed them with the next wave of pain.

'Okay!' He said and his body forced hers to lean forward. 'Now push!' He screamed in her ear and Claire followed his instructions. She kept her breath and made one strong push. Then she leaned back, breathing heavily.

'One more! We need one more, Claire!' Lora screamed and Claire did it again, but this time she screamed his name.

'Peter!' She felt her baby slipped out of her just in this moment. Then she leaned back on his strong body, gasping and searching protection.

'I'm here, Claire.' Peter rubbed her arms. 'I'm here.' Then both parents heard their son crying for the first time. It was strong healthy cry and they both smiled

'Boy!' Lora said and minutes later, she handed him to one tired Claire. 'Congratulations Peter!' She looked at him. 'You have a son.'

'I know.' He just said and smiled, as he looked Claire. Her eyes gazed their newborn baby.

'How are you going to call it?' Tracy asked.

Peter and Claire looked at each other and smiled. Claire nodded and Peter touched his son's face. His eyes were already open.

'Nathaniel Nicholas Petrelli.' Peter said and felt how his son grabbed his finger.

'Pretty significant name.' Lora said.

'It is.' Peter nodded.

'Claire!' Sandra and Noah rushed into the room. Nathan and Heidi followed them.

'Hello there.' Claire smiled and Peter followed her example.

'We just decided to have a baby today.' Peter said and smiled at her brother.

'Well?' Nathan looked at him.

'It's a boy and his name is Nathaniel Nicholas Petrelli.'

'Nathaniel?' Nathan blushed just when Angela entered into the room.

'The next one.' She said and everybody looked at her.

'What mom?' Peter looked at his mother.

'The next one born with your fate, Peter.' She said, but then smiled. 'Congratulations, my son!'

Peter just smiled and looked at his son in Claire's arms.

Sylar was finally defeated and his body had buried in one place, known only by members of the Company. It was long journey and great enemy, but the good had won again. Peter defeated his eternal rival. Finally…

Nathan changed his Presidential post with his place at the Senate. That was how he was close to his family. His two boys came home and now they studied in New York. It turned out that Monty had a power too. What was it? Well, this is a different story.

Claude and Lora moved in New York too. They wanted to be close to Nathan so they could know him better.

West and his team still worked with Peter. West said that he had found his place with this job. Peter was glad to have a man like this beside him.

Matt and Daphne got married. It turned out that she was pregnant with their first child. She was in her second month when Nathaniel was born. Peter and Claire were their witnesses. Molly was their bridesmaid and Matt's new adopted daughter.

Tracy and Mohinder got together too. They created one beautiful home for Micah and their new child, soon to be born. That relationship surprised many, but as long as they were happy, their friends supported them.

Jason and Walther joined at Peter's new _Foundation_. They worked with people with abilities.

Hiro and Ando stayed here too. Hiro moved his Company from Japan in New York. He said that one hero had to be close to his friends. Ando joined his friend in this new adventure. Besides, Hiro's sister was here and he really liked her.

Noah and Sandra moved in New York too. Lyle soon had to get into college and they wanted to be close to him and their daughter. Noah worked with Peter now.

Emil Danko still was missing.

Angela stayed in the Mansion with her sons and their families. She smiled every time she looked at them. They truly loved each other and their children soaked from that love.

Peter and Claire found their new _Charity Foundation_. They helped people with ability and protect them from the other world. Claire worked along with her husband. They were equal and people with abilities continued called them – _The Saviours_. They still were deeply in love and Nathan still blushed every time when he saw them kissing passionately. However, he loved to see them happy so it was all good.

Isa, Alessandra and Nathaniel grew up well under their parents cares. Peter still refused to tell Claire about the number of their children. She continued with her attempts in the bedroom and Peter was only glad with her every try.

Two months later, Claire was standing at the porch and felt Peter's presence behind her. She smiled and leaned back on his strong chest, feeling his hands slipping over her waist.

'I missed you.' She murmured.

'I missed you too.' He said and Claire rolled in his arms. She saw his beautiful face and her lips touched his. 'I love you.' She said and wrapped hands around his neck.

'I love you too.' Peter said, hugging her tightly.

'Something interesting today?' She asked.

'One ampoule with the Formula is missing!' Peter frowned. 'I think I know who took it.'

'Maybe it's not him.' Claire stroked his hair and fixed his bangs.

'Maybe… ' Peter smiled, but Claire knew that look.

'You want us to be prepared?' She asked him.

'Yeah…' He said.

'I'll call the team.' Claire said, but his arms tightened around her.

'Later!' He said and his lips crashed over hers and she knew that he was right again.

They kissed at the porch of the Mansion. Peter and Claire…

_The Saviours… _

**_The End_**

**_Or_**

_**To Be Continued...**  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Here it is, the last chapter of Savours. You probably wonder about this 'To Be Continued' by the end of the story. Don't be so surprised. Sylar is dead, but somebody else isn't. Wonder who? Read carefully and you'll see. That's it! He is! He is the new Villain. And what else is missing? Okay, you are very clever, I admit. I won't give you more clues, but I promise you something very interesting. So once again -'Saviours, pt2' is almost here. Be ready! **_

_**Love, **_

_**ArinnaVal  
**_


End file.
